Falling Into You
by Night01
Summary: Основа: фильм. Год спустя после известных событий Кристина волею случая встречается со своим прошлым.К чему приведет эта встреча и их дальнейшие поступки, а так же события это долгий путь героев, которым суждено победить или проиграть. ЗАКОНЧЕН.
1. Глава 1

_**Falling Into You**_

**_I'm falling into you  
This dream could come true  
And it feels so good falling into you_**

Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
Finding a belief, falling where you are

Catch me, don't let me drop!  
Love me, don't ever stop!  


**ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ.**

**Les chemins du Paradis**

_Мне не жаль, что тобою я не был любим,-  
Я любви недостоин твоей!  
Мне не жаль, что теперь я разлукой томим,-   
Я в разлуке люблю горячей; _

_А. Аптухин. _

1.

Почти год.

Почти год пустой безнадежной пустоты и безмолвия.

Такое бывает в самой середине ночи – темнота, перетекающая в пустоту и тишина.

Только разница в том, что после темноты ночи всегда наступает рассвет.

Можно ли было говорить о рассвете в данном случае – было неизвестно и непонятно.

Пока была лишь боль, застилающая все остальное.

Уже около года Призрак ничего не знал о Кристине.

Тогда ему пришлось через многое пройти, многому противостоять, и преодолеть.

Ему пришлось проявить стойкость и приложить много сил, чтобы преодолеть хотя бы часть пути.

В тот момент, когда он исчез в тайном проходе за зеркалом, который спас его от обозленных вооруженных людей, ему ничего не оставалось, как скрываться некоторое время, до того момента пока эта толпа людей не успокоится и не прекратит поиски.

Они в те минуты сами больше походили на ужасных безжалостных и бессердечных животных, одержимые идеей найти Призрака, нежели кто-то еще, готовые безоговорочно вершить свой, на их взгляд правый суд.

О местонахождении таинственного обитателя оперы мало кто мог достоверно знать.

Его так и не нашли.

Как не пытались.

Потом предположили, что он, скорее всего, сбежал, так как знал подземелья театра лучше, чем кто-либо еще, а может быть и вовсе погиб, уж слишком не предсказуемыми могут быть загадочные коридоры и подвалы театра.

Эта мысль их успокаивала, конечно, больше, чем какая-либо другая.

Потому, когда поиск не дал своих результатов, его решили прекратить, сославшись на то, что теперь этот Призрак вряд ли осмелится «хозяйствовать» в опере и вершить еще что-то ужасное.

Обо всем этом обо всем этом могла иметь представление лишь мадам Жири.

Кто, как не она.

Пока вокруг была вся эта суматоха, Призраку просто некогда было думать о Кристине, и о том, что произошло на самом деле.

Это время он существовал в какой-то своей нереальности, отгородившись от мыслей о том, что произошло в подземелье в тот роковой вечер.

К тому же, нужно было еще заботиться и о спасении своей жизни, хоть в тот момент это и казалось совершенно бессмысленным, но если он не хотел стать легкой добычей для какого-нибудь «отважного» храбреца, желающего разделить все лавры и славу охотника за Призраком оперы – надо было выживать.

Слишком многие после случившегося жаждали его крови.

Именно этим он руководствовался, когда отпускал ее…

Лишь этим.

Он не мог подвергнуть свою Кристину такой опасности.

Он не знал, что может его ждать там, потом… а она могла оказать в беде рядом с ним, даже если бы он не отдал ее так просто виконту.

Время нескончаемо долго тянулось и вызывало не самые приятные воспоминания у него в душе.

Но даже то, что на первый взгляд кажется бесконечным приходит рано или поздно к своему завершению.

После того, как все успокоилось, он, наконец, вернулся в свои владенья, в свой мир темноты, в котором так долго жил, и теперь с которым его связывало единственное воспоминание – Кристина.

Кристина, которая уже больше никогда не вернется в эти стены.

Кристина выбрала отнюдь не этот мир, она выбрала то, что посчитала более привлекательным.

Он предпочитал так думать.

Так было проще оправдать боль.

Маленькая наивная девочка, верящая в сказки с хорошим концом, в которых обязательно оказывается прекрасный принц, спасающий ее от страшного чудовища, и тьме предпочла свет, а вечно царящим здесь свечам предпочла солнце, а в место него самого выбрала виконта, куда более напоминающего прекрасного красивого принца.

После ее выбора ни у него, ни у нее теперь не было пути назад.

Именно тогда, когда он снова ступил на холодный каменный пол своих подвалов он начал ощущать, как больно это осознавать на самом деле.

Как больно терять то единственное, ради чего ты жил, что было для тебя всем, человека, с которым ты готов и желаешь разделить этот мир, от которого он видел все эти годы разве что лишь неприязнь и отвращение по отношению к себе.

И он хотел что бы с ним она, его чудесный прекрасный ангел связала всю свою жизнь?

Это жестоко.

Он разрывался в осознании всего происшедшего.

После всего, что произошло, увы, пришлось отказаться от своих «развлечений» в опере.

Было бы глупо снова заявить себя, как «Призрака Оперы».

Это означала – самому подписать себе смертный приговор.

О Призраке Оперы больше никто ничего не слышал, а сам Ангел музыки больше не являлся Кристине Даэ.

Да и Кристина Даэ, просто-напросто, больше никогда не появилась в опере.

После того происшествия она сама чисто физически не могла там больше находиться, не то, что петь, выходя на сцену.

Да и невесте виконта де Шаньи, коей она была, не пристало заниматься тем, что бы петь на сцене оперы.

А через какое-то время после всех ужасных событий она вышла замуж за своего друга и возлюбленного Рауля де Шаньи, став виконтессой де Шаньи.

Мадам Жири, зная это, долго раздумывала, говорить ли об этом Эрику.

Во время своих нечастых посещений его, она видела, как он в душе, хоть и не показывает ей, страдает из-за своей Кристины.

Как мучается его душа и сердце.

Когда он немного пришел в себя, после всего происшедшего, и начал осознавать, что же все-таки на самом деле произошло, в сознании ожила мысль о том, что необходимо что-то делать.

Он долго справлялся с интересом, которые было намного большим, чем простое любопытство – что все-таки с Кристиной.

Единственным человеком, у кого он мог поинтересоваться, и кто мог знать обо всем этом - была Антуанетта.

Она никогда не решалась посещать его.

Но после всего происшедшего она понимала, что снова является единственным человеком, который мог бы хоть как-то связывать его с тем, другим миром, и быть в курсе – жив ли он до сих пор…

- Ты правда хочешь это знать? – Спросила она у него тогда.

Он твердо кивнул ей в ответ.

Хотела ли она отвечать ему – в тот момент она сама не очень хорошо понимала.

Рассказать – означало всколыхнуть в нем и так не загасающую боль.

Хотя, она прекрасно понимала его желание – знать о ней.

Она знала, и опасалась именно того, что рано или поздно он все равно спросит, или сам все узнает.

Скрывать что-то было бы совершенно глупо, а вот опасаться за то, что может быть после у нее были все основания.

- Она вышла замуж. – Спокойно ответила Антуанетта.

- За него… - многозначительно кинул ей тогда он, и в его голосе она сразу же уловила боль.

Мадам Жири утвердительно кивнула головой.

- Она вышла замуж, и они уехали из Парижа.

- Вы не видели ее с тех пор?

- Нет. С момента свадьбы я ничего о ней не знаю. И не стремлюсь. – С каким-то укором произнесла она, хмурясь. Видимо хотела сказать ему, что и ему тоже следовало бы взять с нее пример.

- Этот ее виконт, - с презрением сказал Призрак, - бывает все же здесь?

- Да, Рауль де Шаньи бывает здесь.

- То есть… - начал Призрак, сложив руки на груди и размеренно расхаживая по комнате, в которой по-прежнему царила тьма, отчасти разбавленная светом от свечей, - он женился на ней, лишив ее карьеры певицы, которая могла бы поднять ее до высот примы, отлучил от театра, в котором она была практически все свое детство, увезя ее, _мою Кристину_, - сделал он акцент - в какую-то глушь, где она оторвана от всего, что могло бы связывать ее с прежней жизнью. И это она заслужила? – Последнюю фразу он практически гневно выкрикнул, что вызвало обоснованное беспокойство у мадам Жири.

Несмотря на то, что она привыкла вот к такому его поведению, на этот раз она вздрогнула от его голоса.

- Эрик…

Кажется, она была единственным человеком, знающим его имя.

Он посветил ее в эту своеобразную тайну, когда был еще ребенком, и когда видел в ней единственного друга, оговорив, что в действительности даже не уверен. Является ли оно его настоящим именем…

- Я все понимаю, - продолжила Антуанетта, - но не надо об этом. Забудь. Я знаю, что тебе сложно. Но теперь уже все есть так, как есть. И ничего не изменить. В первую очередь, это ее выбор.

Но у нее не осталось твердого убеждения в том, что он внял ее уговорам.

Мадам Жири чувствовала, что он что-то обдумывает, и каждый раз, задавая ей подобные вопросы, в его голове зреет какой-то план.

Это пугало ее.

Но перечить, разубеждать его она не решалась.

Так как знала, как только речь зайдет о Кристине – он все равно будет настаивать на своем, каков бы его план ни был.

Эта девушка сделала его безумцем, - думала мадам Жири, - и почему она отвергла его? Если бы она смогла дать проявить к нему хотя бы немного сострадания, и не отвергать его так жестоко…

В одном из разговоров он сказал ей:

- Знаете, Антуанетта, я больше не желаю быть заточенным в этом подземелье. С оперой меня мало что связывает, хотя, это по-прежнему мой дом. Но Призрак оперы для нее уже давно мертв. А сам я бы хотел покинуть ее, так как там, наверху у меня есть кое-что. Что бы я хотел сделать.

Он сказал это, а сердце Антуанетты вздрогнуло в судороге испуга.

Она не знала, как расценивать то, что он ей сказал ранее.

Радоваться?

Начинать серьезно опасаться того, что может последовать за всем этим?

С одной стороны, он сам изъявил желание начать новую жизнь, вне оперы, чего давно и до этого не решался сделать.

Но вместе с тем, у него, судя по всему, на сей счет были свои планы, которые он не собирался никому раскрывать, и ни с кем обсуждать.

И с ней тоже.

- Эрик, – вздохнула она взволнованно. – Не знаю, что сказать.

- Не надо ничего говорить, - сухо и безразлично ответил он. – Я все давно решил. Поверьте, у меня было время подумать обо всем.

- Что ты задумал?

- Ничего. Просто, мне необходимо поговорить с ней…

В глазах мадам Жири промелькнула тревога.

Она все еще помнила, на что он мог быть способен.

О, почему любовь так ослепляет?

Перед ней стоял человек, который не был ей даже родственником, их даже ничего не связывало, но несмотря ни на что она все равно чувствовала долю ответственности за его жизнь.

В данный момент его поступки, впрочем, как и прежде, обещали быть сумасшедшими.

Но… бесполезно, совершенно бесполезно говорить ему, что этого не стоит делать, что это опасно, что он не должен этого совершать.

Бесполезно.

Она лишь вздохнула ему в ответ.

Он озвучил ей то, чего она больше всего боялась.

Это только казалось, что самое ужасное уже произошло.

Могло статься, что все было еще впереди.

И тогда, одному господу богу было известно, что может произойти.

- Не делай глупостей, Эрик! – Нахмурилась она. – Поверь, очередное безумство здесь не поможет.

- Почему вы решили, что это безумство? Ни о каком безумстве не идет речь!

- Уже то, что ты решил ее найти – безумство.

- Это не безумство, Антуанетта, - попробовал разъяснить он ей. – Я просто чувствую сердцем и понимаю головой, что мне надо, необходимо ее увидеть… чтобы поговорить! Или хотя бы убедиться из далека, что она… счастлива, что в порядке.

- Отпусти ее. Отпусти Кристину…

- Я уже отпустил ее. – Недовольно кинул он. - Вы еще этого не поняли?

- Тогда к чему все это? К чему эти странные порывы вернуться в прошлое? Это лишь сделает хуже…

- Я не могу… - произнес он, дрогнувшим слабым голосом, и резко отвернулся от нее, а его слова потонули в пустоте. – Я не могу жить без нее, Антуанетта. – С детской беспомощностью сказал он откровенно. - Иногда мне кажется, что было бы легче умереть, не хвататься за бледный почти погибающий луч жизни, не прятаться, не скрываться… Было бы легче сдаться в руки жандармам или этой толпе недоумков, и уже наверняка принять смерть от них… Другое дело, что этот поступок был бы слишком жалким. Это была бы слишком большая честь для них, чтобы Призрак оперы сам сдался в их руки. Но когда я думаю о ней… - он вздохнул. – Когда я думаю о ней. Антуанетта. Понимая. Что она покинула мою жизнь, которой на самом деле никогда не принадлежала, когда она ушла, когда ее больше нет в этом театре, и никогда не будет, когда я о ее слезах, о том отвращении, которое родилось в ее душе, Антуанетта, клянусь вам – ни одна, даже самая страшная и мучительная смерть не кажется столь жуткой, чем та мука, которой терзаемо мое сердце все это время.

Он снова повернулся к ней, взглянув в ее глаза.

- Я не смогу причинить ей вреда! Я бы, наверное, даже никогда бы не решился снова увидеть ее… но боюсь, если не сделаю это, то буду ненавидеть себя еще больше, чем уже ненавижу! Я просто должен знать, что с ней все хорошо… И только.

Она знала – он ее не слышал, и не слушал.

Она могла говорить ему что угодно, приводить массу убеждающих доводов, но он твердо знал, к чему он теперь должен стремиться.

- Только… - сказала она, - прошу тебя, мой друг, не совершай необдуманных поступков, не делай глупостей, которые ты имел несчастье совершать ранее.


	2. Глава 2

2.

Наверное, это и есть счастье, когда в финале сказки говорят «…и жили принц с принцессой долго и счастливо».

Кристина всегда искренне верила, что так оно и есть.

И каждая сказка заканчивается именно этим.  
А там…

Там прекрасные замки, с садами благоухающих роз, парящие в облаках, над крышами замка голуби, голубое небо, освещенное солнцем, ждущий ее принц и много любви.

В принципе, все так, наверное, и было.

Замок, красивый сад, и все прочее.

Но жизнь слишком далека от сказки.

Делать шаг в новую неизвестную жизнь всегда очень сложно.

Она понимала, что ей было необходимо сделать этот шаг, иначе она умрет от тоски и боли, с каждым днем овладевающими ее сердцем все больше и больше.

Кристина не могла сказать, что была с мужем несчастлива.

Правда, ей пришлось через многое пройти, ступенька за ступенькой поднимаясь она на лестницу семейной жизни, о которой до этого так мало знала.

Порою, она просто заставляла себя выдерживать то, что постигало ее в этой новой жизни.

Многое было совсем не так, как в сказках.

Ее принц окружил ее всем, чтобы его маленькая прекрасная принцесса могла быть счастлива.

И Кристина старалась быть счастливой.

Она заставляла себя быть счастливой.

И порою начинала себя ненавидеть за то, что не всегда это получалось.

Казалось, у сказки был чудесный конец, но почему-то Кристина, сама того не понимая, ночами, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию мужа, убеждаясь, что он спит, начинала плакать, утыкаясь носом в подушку, ощущая, как сжимается ее сердце.

Она не могла понять – что именно являлось причиной ее слез.

Разве Рауль был не ее принцем?

Она знала его, когда была еще совсем девочкой, они были замечательными друзьями, сейчас она с полной уверенностью могла сказать, что он любит ее, заботится о ней.

Что можно еще желать от супружеской жизни?

Она больше не пела.

Мысль об Ангеле музыки, который властвовал там, в опере, и первым делом над ее сердцем и душою - пугала ее, если она снова вспоминала о своем прошлом.

Она не понимала, что именно чувствует ее сердце, когда ее разум вспоминает о ее Ангеле…

Нельзя было сказать, что ее не тянуло вернуться обратно, хотя бы на несколько часов, но так же нельзя было сказать и то, что ей хотелось этого.

Иногда Кристине казалось, что она слишком запуталась в лабиринтах своих мыслей, что бы так просто найти выход.

Она не знала, что в ней сильнее.

Чего бы она хотела по-настоящему.

И так уж ли требует ее сердце музыки, как и ее Ангела?

Или это что-то другое!

Преодолевая время, она привыкала к своей нынешней жизни.

Медленно, но привыкала.

Иначе было нельзя.

Иначе, она бы уже давно не выдержала, сойдя с ума от тех мыслей, что так нещадно истязая ее душу так и не покидали ее.

Они с Раулем очень поспешно и неожиданно уехали из Парижа.

Она не хотела.

Точнее, не могла.

Первые дни после трагедии сердце Кристины замирало от ужаса.

Она боялась одной лишь единственной новости – о его смерти…

Ночами она корчилась на постели, кутаясь в холодные простыни, от одной мысли, что он… ее учитель, ее Ангел после того, как она столь жестоко и беспощадно из-за своего страха и нерешительности предала, может быть мертв.

Она ничего не знала о нем, он оставил ее.

Это не она оставила его!

Он! – Вопил ее рассудок, ища хотя бы малейшую лазейку к оправданию греха, который с течением времени начинал казаться ей смертельным.

Как он мог?

Он вершил столь много ужасного и непоправимого, борясь за нее, а потом… потом оставил ее.

Она готова была возненавидеть его за это.

И кажется, это получалось.

Он оставил ее, и тем самым не оставил ни малейшей возможности для того, что бы она хоть каким-либо образом могла узнать о нем.

Она боялась того, что могло последовать за тем, как они с Раулем покинули подземелья.

Ангелы живут вечно… но он не был ангелом, он был человеком.

Она пыталась забыть.

Она плакала.

Она понимала, что все кончено, что наступил момент, когда пора подниматься на новую ступень жизни…

Но попытки вычеркнуть все происшедшее из ее жизни не приносили ей ничего, кроме боли.

За это время она еще больше похудела, и выглядела еще более измученной.

Рауль вряд ли понимал, что Кристина, пережив ужас той ночи, до сих пор заточена в клетке своих мыслей и страхов.

Только, совсем не тех, которые он мог бы представить.

Рауль, беспокоясь за ее состояние, хотел, чтобы больше ничего и никогда не вызывало в ней воспоминаний о том, что было раньше.

Как только все было улажено и подготовлено – он увез ее из Парижа, надеясь, что это улучшит состояние Кристины.

Сил противиться у Кристины не было.

Позднее, когда Кристина Даэ уже стала молодой виконтессой де Шаньи, Рауль интересовался, не хочет ли она продолжать музицировать на дому, если для нее так важна музыка.

Он был готов приглашать к ней лучших мастеров, не понимая, что этим задевал одну из самых ее глубоких ран, всколыхнув нежеланные чувства.

Любое упоминание о музыке вызывало в Кристине болезненные воспоминания об ее Ангеле музыки.

Продолжить занятия музыкой – означало оставить кровоточить самую глубокую и страшную рану.

Молодая виконтесса отказалась, сказав, что больше никогда не желает этим заниматься, а ее жизнь резко изменилась, и в ее жизни больше нет места для занятий музыкой и пения.

С течением времени она решила поменять в корне свою жизнь.

И это у нее получалось, особенно после того, как узнала, что ждет ребенка.

Наверное, если она не смогла стать музой своему Ангелу, то, может быть, сможет стать достойной матерью наследнику виконта…

И наверное, если бы она не смогла убедить себя в этом, то не смогла бы убедить и в том, что жизнь ее, наконец, после почти года терзаний, начала приобретать более или менее нормальный ход.

Нормальный.

Если не считать мучащих ее по ночам кошмаров, которые не редко имели место быть в ее жизни, в которых она вновь и вновь переживала все то, что когда-то происходило в ее жизни...

--

Жюли Лоранс, одна из служанок в доме де Шаньи, самая юркая и везде успевающая девушка была одной из тех к кому больше всего прониклась Кристина.

Наверное, потому что просто не могла не проникнуться.

Кристина нуждалась в ком-то, с кем можно разделить то, что было у нее на душе.

Да и, кроме того, ей просто была необходима подруга.

Девочка была явно неглупая и милая собой, Кристина могла иногда, в моменты, когда ей грустно или скучно, найти в ней поддержку.

Иногда она даже делилась чем-то, не столь, конечно сокровенным, но личным с Жюли.

О самой мадам Жюли знала немногое.

Лишь слышала, что когда-то она с ошеломляющим успехом пела в опере.

Своим успехом она должна была быть благодарна своему таинственному учителю, о котором было известно еще меньше.

А потом якобы, произошла какая-то трагедия, (мадам никогда о ней не заговаривала), после чего она вышла замуж за Рауля де Шаньи, он купил это поместье, они переехали сюда жить, а Жюли нашла себе работу в их доме, так как нуждалась в деньгах.

Да в прочем, ее все это и не интересовало.

О своей служанке Кристина знала не больше.

Лишь только то, что бедная девочка живет со своим старым больным слепым отцом, который в данный момент очень плох.

На лекарства для которого Жюли и работала служанкой в их доме.

Знала еще то, что ее отец когда-то был талантливым художником, учил девочку рисовать, и малышка Жюли подавала неплохие надежды.

Ее воспитывал сам отец, так как ее мать, увы, женщина со слабым здоровьем, умерла сразу же после ее рождения.

Девочка очень дорожила своим отцом, любила его и чтила, уважая его творчество, всегда подчеркивая, что он был великолепным художником, и если бы не болезнь…

Может быть, из-за этого Кристина видела в ней родственную душу?

Они обе были связанны любовью к отцу, который значил для них очень много.

До болезни отец Жюли зарабатывал тем, что рисовал картины.

На это они и жили.

Он был прекрасным художником, и иногда даже очень прилично зарабатывал.

Так что время от времени в их доме появлялись деньги, на которые можно было жить. «Излишки» своего заработка отец Жюли тратил на необходимые ему для рисования вещи - кисти, холсты, краски, но тем не менее все-таки старался, чтобы дочь не чувствовала себя обделенной.

Как знать, как бы могла сложиться жизнь, не постигни Поля Лоранса страшная участь, из-за тяжелой болезни в скором времени он потерял зрение, и Жюли осталась, можно сказать, совершенно одна, вынужденная теперь сама обеспечивать жизнь себе и престарелому больному отцу.

--

Это был довольно обычный вечер.

Жюли как всегда делала сразу несколько дел.

Как ни странно, у нее единственной проходил этот трюк.

Она могла успеть сделать несколько дел одновременно, и причем, очень хорошо.

Она помогла мадам переодеться ко сну, забежала по кое-каким делам на кухню, но все это время ее не покидало странное чувство.

Она будто ощущала какое-то не спокойствие на душе.

Что бы это могло значить?

Скорее всего, это была жуткая усталость!

Ей необходимо было отдохнуть.

Перед сном девушка решила выйти, подышать прохладным свежим ночным воздухом.

Она вышла в сад.

От яркого света луны все, что ее окружало выглядело в этой полутьме каким-то пугающим и угрожающим и холодным.

Девушка глубоко вздохнула, втянув ноздрями покалывающий горло ночной воздух.

Она была удивлена.

Ни что ее еще ни разу не приводило в состояние такой настороженности, она пару раз огляделась, почувствовав, что будто она здесь не одна.

- Жюли, ну как глупо, - сказала она себе, разворачиваясь, и собираясь идти обратно в дом, - ну о чем ты? Тебе это только кажется…

Девушка развернулась и сделала несколько шагов вперед, собираясь вернуться в дом.

Что-то зашелестело, похожее на шорох ткани, она почувствовала, чье-то дыхание позади, и не успев пошевелиться, а тем более закричать от страха, ощутила, как чья-то рука властно зажала ей рот, она даже если бы и хотела, то не смогла сейчас закричать.

Ее беспокойство ее не подвело.

Значит, и впрямь было чего опасаться.

Вторая рука крепко прижала ее к себе, не дав возможности хотя бы как-то защитить себя.

Маленькая и хрупкая фигурка девушки затрепетала, ощущая на себе прикосновения незнакомого человека.

Ей стало страшно.

- Если закричишь, сразу же отправишься на тот свет! – Услышала она глубокий голос.

Девушка издала приглушенный робкий стон.

- В твоих же интересах не шуметь!

Жюли замотала отрицательно головой, показав, что кричать она не собирается.

А так хотелось.

В ее горло комом застыл сухой колючий ужас.

Рука стала медленно и аккуратно спускаться, неспешно скользя вниз по коже, разжимаясь, освобождая ее рот, однако, опускаясь на горло, и скоро все та же сильная рука с виртуозностью обвила ее шею, сжимая горло.

Наверное, этому человеку стоило лишь приложить малейшее усилие, чтобы придушить ее, как цыпленка.

Девчонка в раз могла поднять такой шум, что не поздоровилось бы никому.

И тогда все могло за одну какую-то секунду рухнуть.

С нею надо было быть осторожнее и быть уверенным в ее действиях.

- Мне нужно попасть в дом… - Услышала она снова таящий в себе угрозу, но довольно красивый, с необычным тембром, голос.

Несмотря на то, что голос был твердый и угрожающий, она расслышала в нем какую-то нестойкость.

- Кто вы? – Еле слышно простонала Жюли дрожащим голосом, ощущая, что человек, находящийся сзади, которого она не видела, начинает сдавливать ее горло.

Жюли начала ощущать, как ей начинает не хватать кислорода.

- Что вам надо?

Как такое могло случиться? – Подумала она. – У нее столько незаконченных, а главное, даже не начатых дел в этой жизни, а тут ее сейчас практически убивают, лишая всякой возможности прожить отмеренный ей господом-богом срок.

- …Мне надо увидеть ее... – Совершенно не понятно для Жюли донеслось до ее слуха. Человек, который все еще держал свою руку на ее шее, не давая возможности развернуться и посмотреть на него, хотя его рука начала лихорадочно дрожать, тяжело задышал, как будто бы ему перестало хватать кислорода.

- Ее?

- А твой хозяин в доме? – Спросил он.

Жюли недоумевала.

Она, конечно, понимала, что в округе полно преступников, которых следовало бы опасаться, но чтобы именно ее настигла подобная беда в доме, точнее в саду хозяев, да еще вот таким образом.

Ей вовсе не хотелось, чтобы ей свернули шею.

- Да. – Тревожно выдохнула она.

Девушка в свою очередь тоже задышала быстро и жадно, ощущая, что сердце ее заколотилось с бешеной скоростью, а чужая рука, как и прежде сдавливает ее горло.

Затем последовало минутное молчание.

Жюли начала про себя молиться, чтобы хотя бы как-то побороть свой страх.

Ей показалось, что за ее спиной начали судорожно раздумывать, как действовать далее.

Она ощущала за спиной тяжелое дыхание незнакомца, и как часто и ощутимо для нее то поднимается, то опускается его грудная клетка.

Его рука медленно начинала разжиматься.

Но не потому, что он хотел ее отпускать, он собирался ее держать как и прежде, просто Жюли почувствовала, что что-то ему мешало это сделать.

У него, словно, больше не было сил держать ее.

Странно, - пришло в голову девушке.

Наконец, она ощутила позади себя глухой стон, и незнакомец, разжав руку и выпустив ее, отпрянул.

Жюли поспешила обернуться.

Фигура едва различалась в темноте.

Она тщетно пыталась разглядеть лицо.

Все, что она видела, так это то, что он немного подавшись корпусом вперед, согнулся, схватившись за плечо.

Она не сразу поняла, в чем дело, но поняла, что ему, вероятнее всего, плохо.

- О боже… вам… вам плохо?

Отпустив ее, он рассчитывал, что девчонка убежит, или закричит, но этого, к его удивлению, не произошло.

Она осталась стоят там, где стояла, будто бы оцепенев от испуга и удивления.

Быстро и пристально осмотрев его в темноте, она заметила, что белый манжет испачкан в крови.

Одно из двух, либо ей на пути встретился убийца, и тогда ей не позавидуешь, либо этот человек был просто ранен, и это была его кровь.

Скорее всего, второе.

Таким образом можно объяснить его состояние сейчас.

Так как его рука, после того, как он выпустил ее из своих «объятий» безжизненно опустилась вдоль тела, и явно, причиняла ему боль.

Эрик понимал, что что-то необходимо было делать.

Девчонка, которая случайным образом попалась ему в руки, могла сослужить ему хорошую службу.

Он понял, что вероятнее всего это прислуга, а значит, она без труда могла провести его к Кристине.

Но сейчас это было бесполезно.

Было слишком глупо - рисковать под носом у ее виконта, которому совсем нежелательно было знать о таком визите к его жене.

Сегодня ночью вряд ли имело здравый смысл пытаться увидеть Кристину.

Но тогда когда?

Необходимо было ждать.

А ждать ему совершенно не хотелось.

Он и так слишком долго ждал, растрачивая время на пустяки – чтобы добраться сюда, все разузнать, продумать, что и как ему необходимо сделать.

Кроме того, он был ранен.

Дорога сюда оказалась не самой безопасной и удачной.

Он давно привык защищать свою жизнь, потому очередная угроза для его жизни была принята, как должное.

Все, что его окружало в этой жизни, было куда опаснее подземных переходов оперы, в которых он по праву чувствовал себя полноправным хозяином.

Здесь все обстояло иначе.

Он приложил ни мало усилий, чтобы все-таки добраться до места.

И вот сейчас, когда ему так необходимо было действовать, рана снова открылась, принеся ему новую удушающую волну боли.

Девушка начала пристально рассматривать странного незнакомца.

Он, тяжело дыша, держался за плечо, не подпуская Жюли близко.

Она, наблюдая за ним, стояла в стороне.

Он был ранен, и кто бы это ни был, что бы он не хотел, пусть даже убить ее пару минут назад, она не могла допустить, чтобы он умер вот так, прямо здесь.

Боль была мучительна.

Он устал, долгое время не отдыхая, обессилил.

Рана могла дать осложнения.

Жюли предположила, что он может быть кем угодно, но кем бы он ни был – ему сейчас нужна была помощь.

Эрик оперся другим плечом о ствол дерева, ища опоры, что б не упасть.

Он захрипел, и начал скользя вниз, опускаться на землю.

Жюли, встрепенувшись, подбежала к нему, поддержав.

- Месье, что с вами? Вы меня слышите?

Странно, эта девушка моментально забыла про то, как он ей только что угрожал.

Он, тяжело и неглубоко вздохнув, поднял на нее бешенные от боли, которая отнимала у него разум, глаза.

Девушка испугалась, даже отпрянув на секунду.

Только сейчас она разглядела, что, кажется, его лицо наполовину скрывалось под маской, и она не могла видеть всего его лица.

Странно, она никогда с таким не встречалась.

Разве люди носят маски, если конечно, не собираются на маскарад?

Он заметил, что она сделала усилие, чтобы не позволить себе вскрикнуть.

- Помоги мне. – Приказал грубо ей Призрак, попытавшись удержать ее за руку.

- Да, я п-помогу... – Хватая сухими губами воздух, согласившись, прошептала Жюли. – Месье, вас здесь могут найти. – Сообщила она с опаской. – Вы здесь сели прям под деревом… А если мадам или месье де Шаньи узнают, что я скрываю в их доме мужчину, то мне не поздоровится…

- Если ты не поможешь мне, - прорычал Эрик, осознавая, что ему теперь нечего терять, и его окровавленная рука, которой он зажимал рану, потянулась к горлу Жюли, - тебе тоже не поздоровится… - Угрожающе протянул он, понимая, что если он не возьмет ее на испуг, он вообще проиграет, а упускать такой шанс с этой девчонкой ему вовсе хотелось.

Как знать, как бы все могло произойти, встреть он вовсе не ее сегодня.

Ему просто необходимо было встретиться с Кристиной, но все бы было ничего, если бы он не ощущал, как бессилен.

В таком состоянии он самостоятельно не мог даже покинуть поместье, поэтому, если он не попросит помощи, то все будет еще хуже.

- Да. – Прошептала она.

Он совсем опустился на землю, скорчившись в болезненной судороге.

Боль и жар захватили его разум.

Он снова был не властен над ситуацией.

- Сударь, - прикоснулась к его окровавленной руке девушка, - идемте же… - она попыталась помочь ему встать. - Идемте, - прошептала она еще раз, оглядываясь. – Надеюсь, нас не увидят, сударь. А-то не поздоровится в первую очередь мне, и поверьте, мне будет не лучше, чем вам сейчас.

Осторожно ступая, словно опасаясь, что шаги может кто-то услышать, девушка привела его к себе в комнату, натерпевшись за эту дорогу такого страха, какого еще не испытывала даже в самые ужасные моменты своей жизни.

Жюли аккуратно помогла добраться ему до кровати.

- А теперь ложитесь. – Тихо прошептала она, помогая ему лечь.

Сказать, что Жюли в своей пока еще не такой уж и продолжительной жизни приходилось общаться с мужчинами, тем более, приводя их к себе в комнату – было бы откровенной неправдой.

Потому, в данный момент она испытывала откровенный страх не только потому, что привела на свой страх и риск неизвестного человека в дом, так еще и перед тем, что просто не знала – что делать…

Его голова коснулась подушки, он застонал, и сразу же на несколько минут отключился, провалившись в глубину своего подсознания.

Жюли поудобнее села на краю кровати, чтобы осмотреть рану.

Если уж она взялась помогать этому человеку, то ей необходимо иметь представление об его ране.

Чтобы удостоверится в том, что ранение серьезное или наоборот, необходимо было осмотреть его, но ей мешала его одежда.

Скорее всего, рана была не такой уж и серьезной, и не смертельной, но он выбился из сил, видимо из-за не простой дороги, усталость давала о себе знать.

Жюли с опаской коснулась его открытой стороны лица.

Кроме всего прочего, кажется, у него был жар.

Через несколько минут незнакомец пришел в себя, к нему вернулось сознание.

Он простонал что-то, это было похоже на чье-то имя, Жюли не поняла.

Он не очень хорошо понимал, что происходит.

Ему понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы вспомнить и понять, что произошло.

Придя в сознание, Эрик обнаружил возящуюся рядом с собой девушку.

Похоже, она была еще очень юна, он плохо различал детали, но мог разглядеть, что у девушки было напуганное выражение лица, когда она перевела на него свой взгляд, заметив, что он пошевелился.

Он остановился взглядом на ее больших светло-зеленых глазах.

Она взглянула на него, заметив, что он в сознании, и облегченно вздохнув, сказала:

- Вы пришли в себя, слава богу. Я уже грешным делом боялась, что вы умерли… Что бы я тогда делала! – Закусив губу, проговорила она.

Он вздрогнул, сжав зубы, чтобы сдержать невольно рвущийся из груди стон, когда она прикоснулась кончиками пальцев к его плечу.

Прикосновения ее тонких пальцев были осторожными, но, тем не менее, эти касания доставляли ему боль, которая пронимала все его тело.

От слабости ощущения обострились, и это доставляло определенного рода неудобства.

- Месье, да вы ранены, - начала объяснять ему Жюли. – Как вы так?

- Не твое дело. Это тебя совсем не касается… - Кинул он ей.

Девушка только лишь вздохнула.

- Необходимо промыть рану, и перевязать ее, а-то чего доброго вам станет еще хуже. Вы позволите мне?

Он безмолвно смотрел на нее уставшим и опустошенным взглядом.

Позволить какой-то девчонке прикоснуться к себе?

А вообще, какая к черту разница!

- Позвольте… - Она еще раз коснулась его руки. – Я постараюсь не причинять вам боли…

- У меня нет времени тут рассиживаться, - попытался твердо и сдержанно сказать он, - мне надо уйти отсюда как можно скорее. Я пришел совсем не за этим.

- Тогда зачем?

Он не стал отвечать ей, и было приподнялся, но девушка остановила его.

- Никуда вы не пойдете! – Ее брови приподнялись. – Вы с ума сошли? Вы не дойдете даже до выхода. Вам нельзя сейчас вставать. Лежите.

Девушка быстро приподнялась, зашелестело ее платье, и она куда-то скрылась.

Эрик несколько минут прибывал в полном одиночестве.

Она, Кристина где-то рядом, совсем рядом…

Мысли прыгали.

Проклятая девчонка куда-то сбежала, оставив его тут одного.

Он чувствовал, как начинает выходить из себя от непонимания происходящего.

Он хотел уже встать, чтобы все-таки попытаться уйти, и как только пошевелился на кровати, услышал тонкий встревоженный голос:

- Опять собираетесь сбежать?

Девушка вернулась.

Она, поспешно пройдя к кровати, поставила на маленький столик рядом какую-то посудинку, принеся в ней теплую воду, что б промыть рану и разложила бинты.

- Лягте немедленно! – Почти приказала она, смачивая тряпку в воде. – Иначе вам станет хуже. Сейчас месье, я промою вам рану. – Она посмотрела на него несмело, и после того, как их взгляды столкнулись, отвела глаза.

Призрак, с неполным вздохом откинулся на подушку.

Девушка присела на край кровати, и некоторое время ни говоря ни слова, смотрела на него, сложив руки на коленях, пристально изучая черты лица незнакомца.

- Месье, - наконец вымолвила она, - но чтобы мне промыть ваши раны, мне придется снять с вас верхнюю одежду. Позвольте, я помогу вам снять рубашку?

Ему ничего не оставалось, как согласиться.

Другого пути обработки раны не было.

Девушка, преодолевая неловкость, пересиливая себя, аккуратно помогла ему снять испачканную в крови рубашку, было ощущение, что ей вовсе и не хочется раздевать незнакомого чужого мужчину в своей комнате.

Преодолев свое замешательство, она принялась заботливо, стараясь не причинять ему особой боли, обрабатывать рану.

Она смущенно посмотрела на его грудь, которая толчками то поднималась, то опускалась, он тяжело дышал.

Эрик всячески старался не показывать того, что ощущает боль при ее прикосновениях.

Но все же, из его груди пару раз вырвалось несколько приглушенных стона, когда девушка, попыталась поменять положение его руки, чтобы обмыть с нее кровь, тем самым, причинив ему острую боль.

- Прошу вас, - испуганно выдохнула она, - я понимаю, но постарайтесь помолчать. Я знаю, больно… Но, месье, если кто-то услышит в моей комнате мужской голос, мне страшно представить, что потом будет. А если вы еще и будете продолжать стонать…

Когда она закончила, перевязала ему рану, предварительно нанеся на повязку какую-то мазь, вставая, и вытирая о фартук руки, проговорила:

- Вам необходимо отдохнуть. Восстановить силы. Но надеюсь, мазь тетушки Полли вам поможет. Это очень хорошее средство. Поверьте. – И она ему улыбнулась.

- Мне нельзя здесь находиться.

- Вам сейчас нельзя уходить. – Сказала она. - Вам не желательно много двигаться, так как вы очень слабы. Вам нужно отдохнуть и выспаться. А я сейчас принесу вам что-нибудь попить, - сказала она, замечая, как он с трудом сглатывает, догадываясь, что его, наверняка, мучает жажда.

Девушка снова на какое-то время покинула его.

Пока он ждал ее возвращения, он невольно раздумывал над всем, что произошло.

Сейчас он был так близок к Кристине.

Он находился с ней в одном доме.

Только она, к сожалению, об этом не знала.

А может быть, и лучше, что не знала…

Интересно, могла ли она почувствовать возвращение в ее жизнь своего Ангела музыки?

О, как бы он хотел хотя бы просто увидеть ее, своего маленького чудесного ангела, который столь долгое время заставлял его жить.

…А с ней, со своей неожиданной спасительницей нужно быть на чеку, и иметь ее в виду, - подумал он.

Это была его последняя мысль, которую он смог обдумать за эту ночь, бодрствуя.

Жюли вернулась несколько минут спустя, обнаружив, что незнакомец, чьего имени она до сих пор не знала, уже спал.

Теперь придется быть осторожнее, - подумала она, поставив чашку на маленький столик у кровати, - придется всегда запирать дверь, и быть осмотрительнее, чтобы не выдать себя, а заодно и этого человека, по отношению к которому она испытывала страх.

Господи, какой ужас, как можно было так умудриться попасть в подобные неприятности?

Жюли собрала с пола его верхнюю одежду - плащ, сюртук и рубашку, отметив для себя, что это надо постирать.

Иначе ему будет нечего одеть, а ей было как-то не по себе от мысли о том, что этот мужчина так и будет продолжать находиться в ее комнате практически без одежды.

Ночь прошла для Жюли беспокойно.

Еще никогда ей не приходилось так тревожиться и переживать, она почти не сомкнула глаз.

Во-первых, таинственный гость мирно спал на ее кровати, лишь изредка в полубредовом сонном состоянии шепча что-то, во-вторых, ей постоянно казалось, что все то, что произошло этой ночью, может открыться, и что тогда будет – неизвестно.

Она помогла ему, более того, она помогла потому, что просто не могла оставить тяжело раненного человека умирать.

И только.

Это было бы не хорошо.

Каждый имеет право на жизнь, на сочувствие и на помощь, кем бы он ни был.

И этот человек в том числе.

Но из головы у нее не выходило то, что он ее чуть не задушил.

Да и кто он был – она не знала.

Мысль о том, что она помогла какому-то преступнику ее, честно говоря, пугала.

К тому же, он внушал ей страх и ужас своей маской.

Она не могла понять, что все-таки он под ней скрывает, и с какой целью он ее носит.

Интерес ее переполнял.

Подойдя к нему поближе, она немного притянулась к спящему мужчине, наклонилась над его лицом, чтобы рассмотреть поближе, ее взволнованное дыхание попало ему на лицо, и он будто пробуждаясь, глубоко вздохнул, но… пробуждения не последовало.

Жюли напряглась, перестала дышать, чтобы не разбудить его, так как почему-то в самой ее глубине царил безумный страх.

Этот страх был так силен, что он перебивал все.

И все-таки интерес был сильнее всего.

Жюли, пытаясь совладать с собой, но ничего не могла сделать, и ее рука легонько коснулась щеки незнакомца.

Но снимать эту маску она не решалась.

Жюли была уверенна, если сейчас не остановится, то это любопытство погубит ее.

Еще несколько раз она на цыпочках подходила к нему, когда он спал, наклонялась к нему, слыша, как мирно он дышит во сне, ее рука сама нерешительно тянулась к его лицу.

Она вообще слабо понимала, для чего эта маска, как она держится, и хотя бы для удобства сна ему следовало бы избавиться от нее.

Но он этого не сделал – либо преднамеренно, либо просто потому что, провалился в сон раньше, чем успел это сделать.

Было раннее утро, только начинало светать, когда Эрик приоткрыл тяжелые веки.

Тело ломило, казалось, с пробуждением боль снова начала напитывать его тело, руки и ноги были тяжелыми, он с трудом пошевелил здоровой рукой, чтобы почему-то первым делом проверить - на месте ли маска.

Она все еще была на нем.

Коснувшись ее рукой, он облегченно вздохнул от осознания того, что хотя бы все еще защищен ею.

Оглядевшись, он заметил, что девушка, та самая, которая помогла ему вчера, склонив голову на бок, спит в кресле, которое стояло недалеко от кровати.

Ему на мгновение стало ее жалко.

На долю секунды.

Ее лицо во сне ничего не выражало, одна рука небрежно свисала с подлокотника, на вторую она опиралась.

Длинные русые волосы были распущены, рассыпавшись по плечам, а лицо казалось неестественно бледным в предрассветной темноте.

Похоже, она была еще совсем ребенком.

А может быть, ему всего лишь так показалось.

Он немного приподнялся на кровати, чтобы осмотреться, так как спать он больше не хотел.

Ему было гораздо лучше, чем вчера, хотя рана еще немного давала о себе знать, ноющей во всем теле болью.

Кровать заскрипела и девушка проснулась, словно от резкого толчка, открыв глаза.

Она открыла глаза, несколько секунд смотрела на своего гостя удивленно, потом потерла глаза, чтобы окончательно избавиться от пелены сна.

Жюли встала и подошла к нему, присев на краешек кровати.

- Вам лучше? – Слегка хриплым после сна голосом, спросила она.

- Да. Намного.

- Это хорошо. А как ваш жар? Вчера вы были очень плохи, месье.

- Уже все хорошо. – Без всякой охоты ответил он ей.

- Месье… - вдруг переменился ее тон голоса, она отвела от него взгляд, - могу я спросить, что вы делали здесь? И почему вчера вы…

- Много вопросов. – Грубо перебил он ее.

Ему совсем не нравились эти допросы.

Девушка поджала нижнюю губу.

Он не хотел отвечать, и это еще больше убедило Жюли в том, что совесть его не так уж и чиста.

Ей так хотелось откровенно спросить: Месье, вы вор, убийца, разбойник, кто?

Но ей хватило выдержки этого не говорить.

Она снова заметила в его глазах какой-то зловещий угрожающий блеск.

Зря, не стоило задавать эти вопросы.

Но, с другой стороны, наверное, это было вполне нормально – попытаться узнать хоть что-то.

Жюли посмотрела на него, сдерживая возглас ужаса, ей казалось, что если он не задушил ее вчера, так обязательно сделает это сегодня.

- А почему на вас маска, которую вы не сняли даже ночью? – Наивно, совсем по-детски спросила она, переведя тему, и потянула к его лицу руку.

А вот уж это она сделала зря.

Ее рука была резко перехвачена.

Она приглушенно вскрикнула от неожиданности.

Незнакомец резко подскочил на кровати, выпрямился, вопреки боли, и с молниеносной скоростью схватил ее за запястье, отведя от своего лица руку.

Это было так быстро сделано, что не осознавалось им самим, наверное, так как он слишком сильно схватил ее за руку, крепко сжал, Жюли чувствовала боль.

К тому же она испугалась от внезапности.

Взвизгнув, она сжалась и зажмурилась, от боли, причиненной ей.

От этого она не удержалась, и заплакала, по-детски хлюпая, по щекам покатились прозрачные слезы.

- Даже не смей этого делать! – Голос его налился тяжестью, и зазвучал угрожающе, словно предостерегая. – Если ты не хочешь, чтобы произошло что-то ужасное! Ясно тебе? Любопытство ни к чему хорошему не приводит! Все же если хочешь быть в безопасности, и не бояться за свою жизнь, то не делай этого. – Еще раз повторил он, но последнюю фразу он уже сказал спокойно, почти шепотом.

Поняв, что причинил ей боль, он немного ослабил хватку, но не отпустил ее руки совсем.

- Скажи, - он снова сильно сжал ее запястье, но не так сильно, не причиняя ей явной боли, - ты служанка де Шаньи?

- Я служанка мадам де Шаньи. – Вытирая свободной рукой слезы со щеки, пробормотала Жюли.

- Кристины?

Девушка непонимающе на него посмотрела, недоумевая, откуда ему известно имя мадам.

- Вы знаете мадам Кристину?

- Знаю. И лучше, чем тебе это кажется. Тогда… - Протянул он, и сжал руку девушки еще сильнее, грубо дернув ее на себя, что та, поддавшись вперед под его напором, почти припала к его груди, - все складывается очень даже хорошо, лучше и легче, чем я мог предполагать. Ты мне будешь помогать…

- Я, месье? В чем? – Она хлопала длинными ресницами, не понимая его слов.

- Не спрашивай пока. Узнаешь, когда тебе это будет можно и необходимо знать. Ясно тебе!

- Я… - задыхаясь от страха, говорила Жюли, - я не понимаю о чем вы!

- Да тебе и не нужно понимать!

- Что вы хотите от меня? Месье, прошу вас, я не сделала вам ничего плохого, вы делаете мне больно, рука… моя рука… - говорила она дрожащим голосом, отстраняясь от него. – Я помогла вам вчера ночью, так как вы нуждались, вы чуть ли не умирали. Что вам нужно еще?

- Кристина. – Многозначительно сказал он. – А ты поможешь мне, раз ты ее служанка. Нам с тобой будет легко.

Жюли облизнула сухие губы.

Да, обнадеживающе! – Усмехнулся ее рассудок.

Страх, наполнявший ее сердце сковывал ее, что она могла сейчас сделать, даже больным и обессилившим этот человек был намного сильнее ее, к тому же, он с легкостью мог сделать с ней что-нибудь ужасное.

- Что вам нужно от мадам? – Дрожа всем телом, собираясь с духом, спросила Жюли.

- Ты, наверное, знаешь о своей мадам достаточно, - с издевкой сказал он, уклоняясь от ответа. – Думаешь, у нее не может быть знакомых из ее прошлой незамужней жизни, которые хотели бы навестить ее?

- Мужчины? – С удивлением спросила Жюли, и ее глаза широко распахнулись. – Я думала, что у благородных дам не может быть в прошлом знакомых мужчин… тем более…

- Замолчи! И прекрати задавать вопросы! – Снова возмутился он. – Мне нужна от тебя всего лишь помощь! Мне нужно будет с ней встретиться, ты мне в этом поможешь, придумав что-нибудь, чтобы она изначально не знала, кто с ней ищет встречи, понятно?

Жюли в догадке, хватая воздух, открыла возмущенно рот.

- Выходит, у мадам есть любовник? И я должна вам пособничать?

Он заскрежетал зубами от подобных ее слов.

- Лучше не болтайте лишнего, мадмуазель… а-то я не посмотрю на ваше хорошенькое личико! Поверьте, от вас гораздо проще избавиться, чем кажется! – с издевкой сказал он. - Все, что будет от тебя требоваться, так это без лишних вопросов помочь мне!

Любопытная девчонка начала потихоньку выводить его из себя, он даже стал забывать про болящее плечо.

Он еще раз подтянул к себе девушку, не выпуская ее из тисков своей крепкой хватки.

- Мне больно, месье, - скривилась она, и в ее взгляде промелькнула мольба, она просила отпустить ее. – Я не могу… Как я могу, месье де Шаньи выкинет меня на улицу, как щенка, если узнает!

- Сделай так, что б не узнал!

- Я не могу! Поймите же, я не знаю кто вы, я даже не могу видеть полностью ваше лицо. Как я могу помогать вам, не зная, что вы хотите и что вам нужно.

- Ты уже помогла мне один раз, что станет, если поможешь и второй? Прекрати реветь! – Прикрикнул он, но это получилось у него больше с нотками заботы, нежели угрозы.

Ему меньше всего хотелось смотреть на ее слезы.

Слезы девушки почти сразу же остановились.

- Как тебя зовут?

- Жюли. Жюли Лоранс, месье. – Втягивая ноздрями воздух, ответила девушка, отдышавшись.

- Помоги мне, Жюли. – Попросил он, наконец, отпустив ее руку. – Тебе не понять всего… просто помоги.

Девушка сразу же отдернула руку, и начала ее, прижимая к груди, потирать второй ручкой, будто бы проверяя, не сломал ли он ей запястье, с такой силой сжимая его.

- Не просите того, чего я не смогу выполнить! У меня старый больной отец, я у него единственная дочь, а он – это все, что меня есть, у меня больше никого нет. Что я буду делать, если лишусь этой работы? Месье, будьте милостивы!

Он с прищуром оглядел ее.

- Если дело в деньгах, - выдохнул он, оглядывая перевязанное плечо, и замечая, что повязка пропитывается кровью, - то я заплачу тебе.

- Нет. – Резко отвергла его предложение Жюли, тоже обратив внимание на его повязку. – Да у вас снова открылась рана…

Она шустро вскочила с кровати, подошла к столику, и начала там, передвигая и гремя какими-то склянками, что-то искать.

Не смотря ни на что, через несколько минут она, как ни в чем не бывало, сделала ему перевязку, а он, как ни странно, ей не противился.

- И свалились вы на мою голову, сударь! - Пожаловалась она, уныло покачав головой, когда закончила.

Эрик поймал ее руку, прежде чем позволить ей встать с краешка кровати, где она сидела, и на этот раз уже не причиняя ей боли просто взял ее в свою ладонь, тем самым остановив девушку, и заставив задержаться еще на некоторое время рядом с ним.

- Так ты поможешь мне?

Девушка помолчала несколько секунд, вырывать руку из его рук она почему-то не спешила.

- Видно я и так взялась вам помогать… - Вздохнула она, будто бы над ней что-то довлело, - еще со вчерашней ночи. - Что ж теперь делать-то? Помогу. Мне не особенно хочется, что б меня убили…


	3. Глава 3

3.

Жюли тогда сама не успела понять, что дала согласие.

Этот человек попросил ее помочь ему встретиться с Кристиной.

А зачем, собственно?

Жюли не имела обыкновение совать нос в те дела, которые ее уж вовсе не касались, хоть, как и каждая живая душа, как каждая девушка ее возраста, как каждый человек обладала немалым любопытством.

Нет, конечно, она могла догадываться, но все, что ей не приходило на ум, как-то не с лучшей стороны характеризовало мадам.

Зачем мадам де Шаньи тайно встречаться со столь таинственным человеком?

Как-то на кухне кто-то сказал, что мадам вышла замуж за Рауля де Шаньи просто потому, что ей ничего не оставалось делать, ибо репутация этой милой девочки, лишь внешне похожей на светлого ангела с чудесными выразительными глазами, была все равно порядком запятнана.

И она должна быть по гроб жизни благодарна виконту, который не понятно с какой великой глупости взял ее в жены, уберег от позора, который обязательно бы затронул ее имя, не обойдя бы персону того самого жутковатого музыканта.

Кристине Даэ, простой бедной сиротке некуда было уже деваться после всего того, что произошло, если бы не виконт.

Она бы вряд ли могла и дальше слыть добропорядочной девушкой после того, как поползли слухи о том, что Кристину и ее так называемого таинственного учителя связывало гораздо большее, чем одни лишь пресловутые уроки музыки.

К тому же, нравы в театре далеки от строгих устоев и благородства.

Потому, просто наивно и глупо полагать, что сама молодая виконтесса была столь же невинна и чиста, как и ее взгляд больших и чистых глаз.

Жюли тогда, краем уха услышав такие пересуды в адрес Кристины, но верить не хотела, принимая это за грязную клевету.

Зато сейчас она это вспомнила, и к ней в душу закралось сомнение.

Сейчас она уже ничего не знала и не понимала.

Но самое главное, что тревожило ее сейчас, так это был тот человек, который доставил ей немало хлопот.

Ей надо было каким-то образом незаметно пронести к себе в комнату завтрак, чтобы накормить его, так как он был слишком слаб, и ему нужно было восстанавливать силы, а еще постирать его одежду.

Жюли глубоко вздохнула, поняв, что уж если тебя затягивает в болото одной ногой, то непременно скоро затянет и голову.

Ей ничего не оставалось делать, выбора у нее не было, и она решила, что чтобы там ни было, и как бы трудно ей не было, делать нечего, придется это преодолевать.

Первым делом она зашла в комнату к мадам, решив, забрать у нее что-нибудь из вещей для стирки, чтобы под этим предлогом затеять стирку, чтобы постирать все остальное.

Она помогла хозяйке одеться, привести себя в порядок.

- Что с тобой? – сидя у зеркала, не поворачиваясь к ней, спросила у нее Кристина.

Жюли заметила, что мадам пристально на нее смотрит, видя ее отражение в зеркале. Девушка забеспокоилась.

- О чем вы, мадам?

- Ты сама не своя, уставшая, бледная. Ты не больна Жюли?

- Нет. – Сразу же ответила ей Жюли, чтобы избавить ее от всякого рода подозрений.

Не скажет же она, что бледность ее вызвана страхом, а усталость тем, что она ужасно спала, скорчившись в неудобном кресле лишь потому, что эту ночь в ее постели провел незнакомый мужчина, появившийся подобно призраку из темноты ночи.

- С твоим отцом все в порядке?

- Да, мадам. – Наигранно улыбнулась девушка.

Лицедействовать она никогда не умела.

- Ему лучше? Это не из-за него?

- Нет, что вы мадам, - смутилась девушка, - он в порядке. Я просто… не выспалась.

Кристина подняла на нее глаза.

Девушка все-таки была встревожена, и как-то вопрошающе на нее смотрела, будто бы видела в первый раз, желая отыскать в ней что-то, что ранее было сокрыто от ее взора.

Жюли и правда кинула на мадам пару оценивающих взглядов, от которых Кристина поежилась, как от промозглого зимнего ветра и стужи.

Она всегда была уверенна, что мадам Кристина само совершенство, и иногда даже ловила себя на том, что в чем-то ей завидует.

А теперь, что теперь прикажете думать?

Пока спросить она не решалась.

Она знала, что он хотел с ней встретиться, но устраивать их встречу сейчас глупо.

Он болен и слаб, она пока ничего не знает, ей необходимо каким-то образом все рассказать.

Нет, она могла бы с легкостью просто отвести мадам Кристину к себе в комнату, чтобы они поговорили там.

Но она чего-то выжидала.

А не выгонит ли ее потом сама мадам?

Может быть, она вовсе не желает видеться с этим человеком?

- Жюли, - поднимаясь со стула, на котором она сидела перед зеркалом, сказала Кристина, - я сегодня хочу съездить со своим мужем в Париж, я устала быть тут одна!

Кристина не часто выбиралась в Париж.

Чаще она просто скучала здесь, в поместье своего мужа.

- Он вам позволит, мадам? – Спросила Жюли, зная, что муж мадам де Шаньи всегда с неохотой вызывался брать ее с собой в город, предпочитая, чтобы она была здесь.

- Я сейчас же попрошу его об этом. Мне очень тяжело быть здесь одной Жюли, ты же понимаешь. – Покачала головой Кристина. - К тому же, - вздохнула она, - чем больше проходит времени, тем мне сложнее быть здесь одной. Тем более… после всего, что произошло.

- То есть, вас не будет сегодня к обеду? – В голосе Жюли промелькнули какие-то слабые нотки надежды.

- Скорее всего к ужину, - поправляя прическу, еще раз смотрясь на себя в зеркало, сказала Кристина. – А ты Жюли… пока меня не будет, можешь навестить своего отца, чтобы ты не переживала, - ласково улыбнулась она ей, заботливо проведя рукой по ее щеке, - я же знаю, как ты его любишь. И как это важно. – Грустно улыбнулась Кристина. – Ах, если бы у меня была моя семья… Но у меня никого не осталось, ни отца, ни моего… - она резко замолчала.

- Кого?

Кристина закусила нижнюю губу.

- Никого Жюли. В том-то и дело, что никого…

- А ваш муж?

- О да, муж… - невесело вздохнула она. - Так вот, Жюли, навести его, своего отца, - перевела она тему разговора, - ты все равно мне будешь не нужна это время, так что я отпускаю тебя!

- Спасибо мадам, - присела девушка, ее лицо озарилось улыбкой, глаза засветились огоньками, но очень быстро сразу же потухли, будто бы она вспомнила что-то омрачающее ее радость.

--

Поворот ключа в замочной скважине заставил Эрика отвлечься от своих мыслей, которыми он был занят ближайшие несколько часов, пока находился в полном одиночестве.

Все равно, кроме этого, заняться было нечем.

Оставалось лишь беспощадно терзать душу и разум.

Не столько даже душу, сколько сам разум, каждый раз побрасывая ему новые обрывки мыслей для размышлений и раздумий.

Он успел подумать обо всем, что произошло за эти несколько дней.

О том, что произошло вчера, о том, что он, наконец, в доме Кристины, и так близко и одновременно далеко от нее, об этой девушке, и еще о многом, так как одиночество располагало к размышлениям.

Вчера вечером он решительно был настроен на то, чтобы увидеть Кристину, любыми способами, как угодно, чтобы ему это не стоило.

Оставался нерешенным вопрос – как это сделать.

Потому, когда он в темноте заметил чью-то фигуру, то решил, кто бы это ни был, ему надо действовать.

Только потом он заметил, что это всего лишь хрупкая девушка, это вообще облегчало ситуацию.

Женщину всегда легче напугать, повергнуть в замешательство…

На несколько секунд промелькнула мысль, что это может быть Кристина.

Как знать, не вело ли ее сердце?

Но эта иллюзия быстро рассеялась, когда он понял, что это действительно не она.

Ярость была сильной.

Только вот непонятно – почему и на кого.

На Кристину ли, что она не чувствует этого и не ждет его уже, еще на кого-то, в чьи руках все это было сосредоточено.

Потому, испытывая такую сильную ярость, он был готов придушить эту девчонку, которая встретилась у него на пути.

Просто потому, что он встретил именно ее, а не кого-то другого. Если бы встретил кого-то еще, поступил бы точно так же.

А потом последовало то, что последовало, и вот он здесь.

Боль потихоньку покидала его тело, сменяясь новыми силами.

Надо же, мазь, о которой говорила вчера Жюли, действует.

Ключ еще раз сделал оборот, и дверь медленно приоткрылась, Жюли, появившись на пороге, быстро юркнула в комнату, держа в руках глубокую широкую чашку.

Она притворила мысочком туфельки дверь, и прошла к столику.

- Не спите?

Он хмыкнул ей в ответ.

- Ну и хорошо. Вам нужно поесть, месье, – зазвенела она чашками. – Я принесла вам бульона. Вы должны непременно все съесть.

- Я попросил тебя об услуге, но вовсе не просил быть мне матерью. – Которой у него никогда не было. Злобно съехидничал он сам себе, добавив про себя. – Не стоит. Я не голоден. - Поморщившись, недовольно пробормотал Призрак, рассматривая ее.

- Что значит – не стоит! Когда вы ели последний раз?

Он не ответил.

Девушка вовсе не подала виду, что обиделась на столь резкое отвержение предлагаемой ею помощи.

- Вы попросили об услуге, я помню. Но вместе с тем вы нуждаетесь в помощи другого рода, а если уж я вам помогла, то не могу бросить и все остальное на пол пути.

На полном серьезе сказала девушка, присаживаясь на краешек кровати.

- Вы что ж это думаете, я вас отравить хочу? – Удивленно засмеялась она. – Ну же, обещайте поесть, иначе вам станет хуже, я не думаю, что вы не хотите выздороветь.

Девушка своей поразительной настойчивостью практически «впихнула» в него бульон.

Пришлось все же подчиниться этому.

Хотя, надо было заметить, что она была права – все же голод давал о себе знать, и поесть надо было хотя бы потому, что он потерял много сил.

- Вот теперь у вас совсем другое выражение лица! – Улыбнулась она, когда он закончил есть.

- Какое? – Удивился он, сдвинув брови.

- Более здоровое. – Хихикнула девушка. – Подождите чуть-чуть, я сейчас вернусь… - вильнула она юбкой, снова покидая его.

Но его очередное одиночество длилось не очень долго.

Он успел лишь откинуться на подушку, и поудобнее устроиться.

Девушка быстро вернулась, и снова что-то принесла.

- Месье, - заговорила она немного виновато, - ваша одежда была мало того, что испачкана, так она была еще и порвана, что ее бесполезно было бы чинить, потому я взяла на себя смелость – избавиться от нее.

Эрик, недоумевая, смотрел на нее.

Очень приятно было остаться без своей одежды, да еще не зная, что теперь будет вообще. Рано или поздно ему бы пришлось отсюда выбираться.

И что?

Разгуливать среди народа вот так, без одежды не входило в его привычки.

В его привычки вообще не входило разгуливать средь бело дня, и среди народа.

Очень мило было с ее стороны оставить его без его одежды.

- Но я принесла вам другую, - отводя глаза, протянула она ему новую рубашку. – Надеюсь, она вам подойдет. Должна… - Прищурила она глаза.

Когда Эрик с ее помощью накинул на себя рубашку, снова откидываясь на подушки, он с интересом спросил:

- Где ты ее взяла?

Девушка моментально вспыхнула, ее щеки покрылись румянцем, будто бы он задал ей какой-то уж вовсе неприличный вопрос.

Жюли вздохнула, загадочно посмотрела на него, потом снова опустила взгляд себе на колени.

- Ну… вообще-то, я взяла ее у месье де Шаньи. Если честно, - поспешно добавила она, скривив у себя на лице забавную гримаску, - мне еще никогда не доводилось заниматься воровством! Даже в самые тяжелые времена в нашей семье. Так что, точнее, я ее одолжила, надеюсь, он не заметит! - Озорно захихикала она.

Призрак в момент нахмурился, став темнее предгрозовой тучи.

- Боюсь, теперь мне придется делить с ним еще и одежду… – Огрызнулся он, и недовольно одернув рубашку, отвернулся.

Жюли его не поняла.

Она наивно захлопала ресницами.

- Что вы имеете в виду? Если бы я знала, что вас больше устроит ваша рванная одежда, то…

- Вы, мадмуазель, с легкостью обращаетесь с не принадлежащими вам вещами, не спрашивая разрешения у их хозяев! – Резко и недовольно перебил он ее, ерничая, поворачиваясь к ней. – Что еще можно от вас ожидать?

Девушка мгновенно обиделась.

Он заметил, как ее глаза увлажнились, и она надула губы, что-то фыркнув ему в ответ.

Явно не самое приятное.

Но она это сделала настолько тихо, что он не понял ее слов.

И наверное, к лучшему.

- Хорошо, спасибо, - быстро проговорил он с холодом и недовольством, чтобы хоть как-то сгладить это, - мадмуазель все равно не поймет всего. Так что там до нашего вчерашнего уговора? Ты говорила с Кристиной? Что она сказала?

Девушка упорно молчала, не желая ему отвечать.

- Ну отвечай же, - попросил он ее настойчиво, в его голосе промелькнул нарастающий гнев.

Если бы рана не давала знать о себе тянущей болью, и у него было побольше сил, он бы уж точно кинулся на нее, и тогда бы она ему ответила.

- Хватит, что за детские выходки! – Гневно кинул ей он.

Девушка это почувствовала, и, не желая, что б к ее горлу снова прикасались, решила, переступив через свою обиду, все же ответить ему:

- Знаете ли, - начала она, и казалось, что от ее обиды не осталось и следа, и либо это было действительно так, либо она ее умело скрыла, - пока я ничего не сказала ей. К тому же, вы сейчас очень слабы, чтобы с кем-либо разговаривать. Да и пока мадам Кристина…

- Что мадам Кристина? – Заинтересованно спросил он.

От осознания того, что она именно мадам у него неприятно сжималось сердце.

- Сейчас ее нет. Она уехала недавно.

- Куда?

- В Париж. С мужем.

- Разве Кристина покидает имение? – Приподнял он одну бровь. - По-моему ее дорогой муж практически запер ее здесь. В этом проклятом доме.

- Она редко его покидает, это правда, - ответила Жюли, - он против ее поездок в город, не знаю почему, конечно…

- Зато я прекрасно знаю – почему! – Недовольно сказал он, и его взгляд снова стал тяжелым и потемневшим. – Хорошо, продолжай.

- Ее все равно сейчас здесь нет, месье. Да и… пока я все равно не знаю, как устроить вашу встречу. Это нелегко. Я не думаю, что это будет хорошей идеей, привести ее сюда.

- Но ты же сможешь все же сделать что-то! – Кивнул он ей головой.

Жюли вздохнула, немного помолчала, потом, не скрывая тревоги в голосе, продолжила:

- Я не знаю, что вам от нее надо, месье, и что вас связывает, но не надо сейчас мадам никаких неожиданных встреч.

Ее собеседник напрягся, ожидая того, что она скажет дальше.

- Прошу, дайте ей хотя бы немного времени. Ей сейчас и так нелегко, месье, после того, как она потеряла ребенка, которого ждала…

Взгляд незнакомца заметно изменился, он вздрогнул.

- Что? Кристина… Кристина была беременна? – Сжав руки в кулаки, а вместе с тем и сжав в них простынь, растерянно спросил он.

- Д-да… - Просто ответила Жюли, печально вздохнув.

- Как давно это произошло?

- Совсем недавно, месье. Для мадам это был большой удар…

- Кристина ждала ребенка…

- Да. – С легкостью ответила ему девушка, снова подтвердив уже только что сказанное, начав расправлять складки на юбке.

Он молчал, раздумывая.

И казалось, продолжать глупую, не несущую в себе ничего важного, нового и интересующего его, ему совершенно не хотелось.

Ему хотелось молчать.  
Молчать…

В ответ на ее слова он совершенно перестал слушать девушку, погрузившись глубоко в свои мысли, а она продолжала ему еще что-то говорить, говорить...

Его чудесной Кристине причинили боль, вред, разочарование. – Заворочались в мозгу тяжелые, как свинец мысли.

Она страдала все это время…

Как он мог допустить это?

Как он мог допустить ее боль?

Он!

Он так долго оберегал ее, ограждал от ужасов внешнего мира, боли, разочарований и расстройств.

Потому что не представлял, что произойдет, если однажды он увидит в ее глазах боль и страдание.

Наверное, тогда он сам в ту же минуту умрет.

Он боялся дотронуться до нее, понимая, что своей неосторожностью может причинить ей лишь простую банальную боль.

Меньше всего он хотел, чтобы она страдала…

Мысль о ее возможных страданиях подкашивала его.

- Вижу, вы чем-то обеспокоены, месье? – Спросила его, наконец, Жюли, заглядывая ему в потускневшие глаза.

Он поднял на нее растерянный взгляд.

- Что? – Произнес он, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей.

- Вы в порядке?

- Он… хорошо обращается с ней? – Задал он не вязавшийся ни с чем, сказанным ранее вопрос.

- Кто?

- Виконт.

- Он ее муж. – Пожала плечами Жюли, считая, что этим все может быть уже заранее сказано.

- Это еще ничего не значит…

Жюли в который раз не без удивления посмотрела на него.

- Месье, понимаете ли, - снова начала девушка, отступив от прежней темы, - я не могу больше вас здесь укрывать… - В ее голосе промелькнула тревога, - это очень опасно. Кто угодно может войти, и найти вас здесь, я не смогу закрывать дверь постоянно, и не смогу каждый раз тайно приносить вам еду. Здесь полно любопытствующих. Они обязательно найдут способ, чтобы удовлетворить свою пытливость.

- К чему ты все это ведешь?

Можно сразу сказать – убирайся отсюда!

Черт!

- Кто бы вы ни были, и что бы там ни было, вы ранены, и нуждаетесь в помощи, - продолжила с прежней неторопливостью и убедительностью девушка, - к тому же, как я понимаю, вам все же нужно повидать мадам, так что надо что-то с этим придумать. Вы сможете подняться на ноги?

- Да. – Небрежно кинул он ей. – Смогу. Болит-то рука, а не нога. – С неохотой объяснился он.

Он действительно чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, и он был уверен в том, что уже сможет подняться на ноги, чтобы покинуть это место.

Покинуть-то он сможет.

Даже если она попросит его убраться отсюда как можно скорее.

Вот только, что дальше?

- Тогда… Вам нужно найти более безопасное место.

Он начал терять терпение.

Может уже хватит играть в эту долгую глупую игрушку – а все же взять и попросить уйти?

Нет, она была права.

Это, конечно, было идеальное место, ощущение того, что он находился рядом с Кристиной, что ему для встречи с ней необходимо было сделать лишь несколько шагов, приносило невероятное удовлетворение, что он все-таки достиг своей цели, и что он снова близок к ней.

Но Жюли была права, здесь было очень опасно.

Вот если бы найти такое место, где можно не переживая за то, что тебя обнаружат, переждать.

Ему пришла в голову единственная мысль, снова попросить помощи у Жюли.

Но эта мысль ему с первых же секунд своего существования не нравилась.

Он не может всякий раз, оказываясь в затруднительном положении просить у нее помощь.

У девочки, которая по всем параметрам в два, а-то и во все пять раз слабее его самого.

К тому же – просить милостыню, искать помощи у других – это вовсе не в его, Призрака оперы, правилах.

Хотя, какая к чертям разница?

Кто об этом уже помнил?

Он сам-то начал забывать, что когда-то его единственным и настоящим именем было именно «призрак оперы» а не это брезгливое, скользкое и шаткое «Эрик», от которого его иной раз начинало передергивать.

«Эрик. Эрик»… словно маленькая собачонка.

Но поделать ничего было нельзя.

У людей, в этом мире, который очень сильно отличался от того, где привык жить он, от его подвалов, люди непременно привыкли зваться по именам.

Просто матери были к ним куда благосклоннее, давая своим чадам имена, которыми их уже с детства называли, и они имели возможность хотя бы привыкнуть к ним, освоиться.

А он… кто был он?

Но уж если он решился стать, как они, хотя бы попытаться стать, как они – он должен был так же носить свое имя…

И пусть ему было непривычно и противно – но надо.

Он мотнул головой и вернулся к прежним мыслям.

Просить помощи – не важно, кем он был, призраком оперы, Эриком, кем угодно - это претило всем его устоям.

Девушка сидела на кровати, и сама настойчиво обдумывая что-то, и казалось, что ее мысли унеслись уже очень далеко от этого места.

Когда он хотел у нее еще что-то спросить, и просто потянулся к ней, девушка, придя в себя, резко отпрянула от него, как от хищного зверя, готовящегося впиться острыми клыками в мягкую нежную плоть своей жертвы.

Он понял, что за все то, что ей пришлось пережить прошлой ночью, она теперь порядком побаивается его.

Хорошо.

Пусть побаивается.

Но он все-таки решил не пугать ее, и не стал настаивать на том, чтобы дотронуться ее, к тому же – уж и не так он сам этого желал.

Не хочет, что он ее касался – не будет.

- Чего ты боишься?

- Я не боюсь. Прибавили вы мне забот. – Вздыхая, с опаской сказала она. – Я ума не приложу, как теперь со всем этим разобраться, и как из всего выпутаться…

- Мне вообще-то тоже не очень-то хочется, что бы мои планы испортил кто-нибудь!

- Хотя, знаете ли… - вдумчиво протянула она.

- Что?

Девушка поднялась, оглядела комнату, и протянула ему руку.

- Попробуйте подняться. Я снова делаю глупость! – Дрожащим голосом сказала Жюли, - вставайте месье. Но вам придется выдержать неблизкую дорогу.

Она помогла ему подняться.

- Зато я ваш плащ оставила в целости и сохранности! – На секунду ее глаза прояснились, и она, взяв со спинки стула плащ, протянула ему.

Он принял его из ее рук.

- Что ты придумала? - Набрасывая плащ на плечи, спросил ее он.

- Все, что я могу пока для вас сделать, так это отвести в дом моего отца. Все же там не столь опасно, как здесь.

Он на несколько секунд остановил на ее лице свой взгляд.

- Ты это серьезно?

- Ну не могу же я оставить вас под открытым небом… Крыша-то вам нужна, я думаю. – Честно ответила ему девушка. – У меня есть выбор? Вы не оставили его мне вчера ночью.

- Только смотри, - его голос снова начал вызывать в ней волны страха и испуга, - если ты что-нибудь сделаешь не так… почему я должен доверять незнакомой девчонке, которая всякий раз зеленеет, когда я смотрю на нее, не то что что-то еще?

Жюли поджала губы.

- Я надеюсь, у тебя хватит ума не сделать что-либо дурное, сама понимаешь - почему!

- Понимаю. – Отозвалась она. - Я говорю вам правду, только прошу, не делайте ничего, я же согласилась вам помочь! Я не обману вас, клянусь, месье… Разве вам до сих пор не ясно? А если не ясно – так просто поверьте!

- Жизнь научила меня не доверять людям! – Сухо ответил он ей.

- Мне жаль. – Коротко ответила Жюли.

Что она еще могла ответить?

Да, наверное, если бы жизнь научила и ее не доверять людям, они бы оба здесь не стояли, глупо пялясь друг на дружку, как два барана в оцепенении, время от времени препираясь друг с дружкой.

- Я действительно уже не в силах вас предать, потому что, боюсь, от этого пострадаю и я тоже! Поторопитесь, у нас не так много времени. Пока мадам де Шаньи и ее мужа нет, у меня есть время вас отвести.

--

За этот малый срок Жюли уже привыкла перебираться по дому с оглядками и опасками, тревожась за то, что б ее никто не заметил.

Предстоял еще один такой нелегкой путь.

Все это время она кроме стука своего взволнованного сердца ничего не слышала.

Она все время думала, а что будет, если случится худшее?

- Я поверить не могу, что это делаю! – Пробормотала она, беря его за руку. К ее удивлению он позволил ей это сделать. – Пойдемте.

Ее рука с прохладными пальцами поймала его руку, и потянула за собой.

Только через несколько минут ходьбы она поняла, что просто тянет его за собой.

- Извините, - виновато улыбнулась она, - я вас, должно, иду слишком быстрым шагом.

- Так можно загнать лошадь, не то, что живого человека!

Жюли замолчала, отвернувшись, и замедлила шаг.

Почему-то ей совсем не хотелось ни о чем говорить с этим человеком.

Он обязательно всегда очень умело находил что-то, чем можно было ее побольнее уколоть.

Однако, она вспомнила о кое чем очень важном, и что даже если ей не хочется говорить с ним, спросить все же придется.

- Сударь, я не очень хочу лезть не в свое дело, но знаете ли… я ведь до сих пор так и не знаю вашего имени. – Несмело, будто снова опасаясь чего-то, сказала она. – Довольно сложно обращаться к человеку, когда не знаешь его имени.

Эрик немного помолчал, и было заметно, что он вовсе не спешит отвечать на заданный ею вопрос.

- Меня никто никогда не звал по имени. – Пробормотал он.

Девушка обернулась, хотела было, что-то еще спросить, да не стала.

- Но если мадмуазели так угодно, - неожиданно продолжил он, - Эрик, мое имя Эрик. – Безразлично ответил он.

- Красивое. – Протянула Жюли.

Остаток пути они провели в безмолвии.

Ни один, ни вторая не пылали желанием вести праздные беседы.

Такая продолжительная «прогулка» немного утомила его, все-таки он был еще слаб.

Он чувствовал усталость, и ему хотелось поскорее куда-нибудь присесть, чтобы отдохнуть, так как плечо снова начинало ныть.

- Ну вот... – Сказала она, проходя в дом. – Сейчас вы отдохнете, месье Эрик.

Они вошли в дом, Жюли огляделась.

Вокруг было спокойно и тихо.

Тихо настолько, что ему и, правда, захотелось отдохнуть.

Она аккуратно ступала по половицам, стараясь не шуметь, показывая ему, чтобы он тоже пытался не создавать особого шума.

Эрику бросились в глаза картины в дешевых простых рамках, которыми была увешана маленькая гостиная.

Но, тем не менее, они были не дурны.

Картины – это было, наверное единственное, что в изобилии было в этой комнате, и на что еще можно было бросить глаз.

Комната находилась в полумраке, так как почему-то окна были зашторены, и солнечный свет плохо проникал в комнату, почти не освещая ее.

Этот полумрак напомнил ему его прошлое.

Все остальное, что окружало их в этой комнате, навевало откровенную тоску.

Выцветшее, серое, роскоши здесь не было, и даже худого намека на нее.

- Я проведу вас в комнату… она раньше была папиной мастерской, - объяснила ему Жюли.

Он не удивится, если та комната будет похожа на эту, и будет такой же тоскливой.

- А сейчас?

- Сейчас - нет, уже нет.

Вдруг Жюли резко остановилась.

- Жюли, малютка?

Девушка испуганно подняла глаза на Эрика, словно ожидая его реакции, по ее телу прошла дрожь, она хотела ему что-то сказать, но как только набрала воздуха в легкие, ей снова зажали рот.

- Не отвечай! – Сказал он ей шепотом, сквозь зубы.

Девушка забилась в его руках, как пойманная в силки пташка, рискующая обломать крылья, о твердь решетки.

По его взгляду Жюли поняла, что лучше с ним не спорить, так как он явно, не настроен на любого рода «знакомства», и не нуждается в том, чтобы помимо нее еще кто-то знал о его присутствии здесь.

Голос становился более отчетливым.

Эрик напрягся, если бы все это происходило в его театре, а он был бы там на своем прежнем положении, его действия были бы очевидными.

А сейчас у него был выбор, либо укрыться, либо остаться стоять вот так, растерянным. По середине комнаты, ожидая сам не зная чего.

Он выбрал первый вариант решения этой проблемы.

Если Жюли его обманула, то она сделала это напрасно.

Ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы его еще кто-то видел здесь.

Он понял, что еще немного, и глупая девчонка отзовется на зовущий ее голос, и тогда этот человек совершенно точно здесь появится, а значит, увидит и его.

Ему вовсе были не нужны лишние свидетели.

- Жюли! – Еще раз донеслось до них.

Девушка трепыхнулась, попытавшись освободиться от его рук.

Но это было не так-то и просто.

Он сделал то, что первое пришло ему в голову.

Нельзя было допустить, что бы Жюли выдала себя и его.

Он подтянул ее к себе, крепко сжал ее в своих руках, удивительно, что у нее не захрустели кости, от такой хватки.

Она уж точно не смогла выдавить и звука из своего горла после этого, он настолько сильно стиснул ее, что она с трудом искала в себе силы, чтобы хоть каким-то образом продолжать дышать.

Он быстро потащил ее в самый дальний угол, где красовался большой шкаф, между которым и стеной было небольшое место.

Жюли очень скоро оказалась именно в этом проеме.

Другого укрытия он в спешке просто не обозначил для себя в этой комнате.

В принципе, если не обследовать комнату досконально, была возможность их вовсе и не заметить.

Если, конечно же, эта девчонка не вырвется, и не закричит во все горло, моля о спасении от ужасного животного, покусившегося на ее жизнь.

Что бы избежать этого, он прижал ее спиной к стене, придавив собственной грудью, не давая возможности пошевелиться.

Девушка захныкала, вжимаясь спиной в стену, ощущая, что еще немного, и она задохнется от того, что этот человек буквально вмял ее в жесткую стену.

Ее стоны действовали ему на и так порядком потрепанные нервы.

- Замолчи! – Пригрозил он ей. – Почему ты не сказала, что здесь кто-то еще есть?

Девушка пожала плечами, ничего не ответив, лишь только невнятно простонав что-то.

И тут он понял, что до сих пор зажимает ладонью ей рот.

Он осторожно разжал руку, и опустил ее.

Девушка быстро и часто задышала, жадно глотая воздух.

- Позвольте, я выйду… - Пытаясь отодвинуть его от себя, безуспешно стала она упираться ему руками в грудь, чтобы выбраться.

- Нет.

- Месье… - Тихо просила она.

Он окинул ее бешенным взглядом.

- Тебя здесь нет. Здесь никого нет. – Быстро заключил он. - Так будет вернее. Зачем ты меня сюда притащила, если помимо нас тут есть еще кто-то? Меня не должны видеть! Ты понимаешь, не должны… проклятая девчонка!

Если бы он умел метать взглядом молнии, наверное, Жюли бы уже давно не было бы на этом свете, она бы вспыхнула, как сухая щепка, на которую попала огненная искра его гнева.

- Моя малютка, Жюли, это ты? – Снова услышала Жюли, и из глаз ее хлынули слезы. – Где ты, милая?

Девушка чувствовала на себе сухое горячее дыхание Эрика.

Ей стоило шевельнуться, и он снова бы без труда зажал бы ей рот.

Уж лучше дышать свободно, чем глотать крошечные порции кислорода, ощущая себя так, подобно тебя опускают на самое дно озера.

Даже если бы она захотела, приложив все свои силы, которые были у нее, что бы вырваться, она бы не смогла.

Его руки держали ее, и он был куда сильнее, чем она сама.

- Месье, - шепотом вдруг попросила снова Жюли, - умоляю вас, пустите меня, сжальтесь! Это мой отец.

- Значит, что я прав? Мы здесь не одни! – Процедил он сквозь зубы. – Ты…

Он едва поборол желание, вцепиться ей в горло.

Избавиться от беззащитной девушки, почти ребенка, куда проще, чем убить коренастого сильного, способного постоять за себя мужчину.

Наверное, в моменты гнева можно забыть даже то, что перед тобою ребенок, и есть большая разница – убить ли равного тебе мужчину, или несмышленыша-девчонку.

- Господи, - взмолилась Жюли, - он слеп, месье Эрик! Он слеп! – Повысила она голос. – Он не видит, он болен, ради всего святого, он ничего вам не сделает! Только не трогайте его! Стала бы я подвергать вас и себя опасности? Он вас не увидит, но он знает, что я здесь, позвольте мне выйти к нему, вас он все равно не сможет увидеть, я отведу его обратно к нему в комнату, будьте же милосердны, месье Эрик! Я вас умоляю! Я не скажу ему о вас. Если вы будете аккуратнее, он о вас даже и не узнает, что помимо меня здесь есть еще кто-то! – Она практически умоляла его, поспешно глотая горькие слезы.

Эрик глухо вздохнул.

- Ну вы же должны понять. Я прошу такую малость…

Жюли подняла на него переполненные болью глаза.

Эрик вздрогнул, и неожиданно разжал руки, немного отступил в сторону, пропуская ее.

Жюли быстро, словно испуганный мышонок, прошмыгнула мимо него.

- Отец… - Стараясь скрыть дрожь в голосе, поспешно позвала она, кинувшись к нему.

- Жюли, доченька, я знал, что это ты! Где ты была, я звал тебя?

- Я здесь, папа! – Мягко говорила Жюли.

- Почему ты вернулась? – Жюли принялась его обнимать. - Ты плакала, моя девочка?

- Нет конечно… отец, нет, это пустяки, так… Я не плачу! Мадам де Шаньи уехала, а я вот решила навестить тебя!

- Моя дорогая! – Закашлявшись, произнес ее отец. - Я люблю тебя, ты мое маленькое чудо. Я так рад слышать твой голос, моя дорогая девочка.

- Я тоже люблю тебя папа, - ответила ему Жюли, беря под руку, - пойдем, я отведу тебя в комнату, а потом приготовлю тебе чаю, и мы немножко поболтаем. Скажи, тебе лучше? Как ты себя сегодня чувствуешь…

И голоса стали удаляться, до слуха Эрика стали доноситься лишь какие-то обрывки фраз, отдельные слова.

Да так оно было и лучше.

Он предпочитал это и не слушать.

Странное чувство сейчас испытывал он.

Эрик сделал несколько шагов вперед, и вышел из-за своего укрытия.

Ему самому была так незнакома родительская ласка, что он сам не понял, что ощутил, невольно став свидетелем этой картины.

Размышления об этом его поглотили, он отодвинул из-за стола деревянный стул, и как подкошенный обессилено рухнул на него, облокотившись на спинку.

Мысли плавно поплыли, словно обволакивая его туманом.

- Месье, все хорошо? - Вклинился в размышления тонкий девичий голосок.

Он поднял глаза, перед ним стояла Жюли.

- Вы зря беспокоились, - объяснила она, - мой отец не причинит вам никакого вреда. Более того, он не будет о вас ничего знать. Я ему не сказала. Ну… если, конечно, вы тоже будете осторожны, и не будете специально искать с ним встречи.

Она держалась с ним совершенно как ни в чем не бывало.

Да, пожалуй, он погорячился и позволил себе лишнего.

И опять напугал ее…

Ну да, надо признать, он совершил ошибку, поступил необдуманно, впрочем, поддался первому своему порыву, возникшему у него в мозгу больше по привычке, чем по желанию.

Как только у этой хрупкой маленькой девчушки хватало сил преодолевать все те обиды, которые он ей приносил, и начинать все с новой ступени в общении с ним?

Странно.

Он не понимал этого.

О, если бы она знала, кто он – она бы вела себя совсем иначе.

Наверное.

Это сейчас она не кривится в гримасе отвращения и брезгливости, это сейчас она еще находит силы видеть в нем человека, это сейчас она может помогать ему, так как не знает, кто именно скрывается под маской, и какой он на самом деле, это сейчас она называет его противным склизким словом «месье», которое, на самом деле обозначает уважение к нему, а не жалкой тварью, это сейчас она может смотреть ему в глаза, и не видеть в нем чудовища…

И ему хотелось верить, что так оно все и останется, ничего не поменяется, а она никогда не увидит того, чего не должна видеть.

Она всего лишь девочка, которую он какое-то время назад не задушил прямо в саду поместья виконта де Шаньи.

И слава богу, что не сделал этого.

- Извини, - поднимаясь, вдруг сказал он.

Жюли прерывисто вздохнула.

Ему хватило и этого.

- А теперь пойдемте, не будем терять времени! – Ответила ему Жюли. – Вам ведь надо отдыхать, а мне – еще нужно побыть с папой, и успеть вернуться в поместье до возвращения хозяев…

Наконец они вошли в небольшую полутемную комнату.

Он осмотрелся.

Обычная комната, почти такая же, как и та, в которой они были чуть ранее.

Хотя, было заметно, что когда-то это была мастерская художника.

Повсюду валялись холсты, не завершенные рисунки, наброски, на столе покоились краски, кисти.

Он не успел понять, как Жюли быстро и поспешно присела где-то около его ног, подняла с пола несколько валяющихся карандашей.

- А твой отец… - Задумчиво протянул он, осматриваясь в комнате.

- Он сюда никогда не войдет, не бойтесь. Здесь вы будете в полной безопасности.

- Ты уверенна?

- Он больше никогда не заходит сюда, - передвигая что-то на столе, и собирая в аккуратную стопку листы бумаги, ответила ему Жюли, - …он не зашел в свою мастерскую ни разу с тех пор, как потерял зрение.

Эрик промолчал.

Он понимал о чем она говорила.

Это было ему знакомо.

Сложно возвращаться к тому, с чем тебя уже ничто не связывает по определенным причинам, туда, где жило твое сердце, и которое в один прекрасный момент разорвалось, захлебнувшись волнами горячей, напитанной болью, кровью.

- Почему? – Холодно спросил он.

- Он потерял все, что у него было, чтобы заниматься любимым делом, - не заметив, как исказилось лицо собеседника, сказала Жюли.

Эрик невольно пожалел, что спросил.

Зря он поднял эту тему.

У самого засосало под ложечкой.

- О, это тяжело. – Протянула девушка, словно имела немалое представление о том, о чем говорила. - Ему пришлось нелегко, чтобы это превозмочь!

Она быстро прибралась в комнате, так как чувствовалось, что эту комнату уже давно никто не посещал.

Эрик не торопясь, наблюдал за ней, вслушиваясь в ее слова.

- Ну вот, - сказала она, - а-то здесь уж такой беспорядок был… отдыхайте. Вы можете оставаться здесь, пока окончательно не поправитесь, и не уладите все свои дела.

- Зачем ты это делаешь? – Вдруг спросил он серьезно, и Жюли резко подняла на него испуганный взгляд больших, светло-зеленых глаз, обрамленных длинными ресницами.

Девушка явно не ожидала такого вопроса.

Это ее немного покоробило.

Наверное, ей и самой было не просто найти на этот вопрос ответ.

А тут еще вот так вот взять, и ответить ему…

- Я не знаю. – Честно ответила она. – Если уж я взялась вам помогать, то надо довести это до конца… - Наивно сказала Жюли.

И он еще больше поразился ее открытости и прямоте.

- Но ты же боишься меня, верно?

Он сделал несколько шагов ей навстречу, и через секунду девушка снова ощутила на своем лице тяжелое горячее дыхание.

- Боишься… а помочь стремишься так самоотверженно… Странно.

Угнетающий ее и опасный взгляд снова гипнотизировал ее, не позволяя пошевелиться и отвести глаза.

Хотя, почему-то иногда ей казалось, что в его взгляде проскальзывает что-то такое… что именно – она даже не могла толком дать определение.

Страдание, что ли.

- Странно? – Облизав губы, прошептала Жюли. – Почему? Ну да, боюсь...

- Тогда к чему все это? – Усмехнулся он. – Может быть… я убью тебя сразу после того, как ты мне поможешь… Не думала об этом?

- Нет.

Он едва не расхохотался…

Сам же над собою.

Он с самого детства привык видеть в людях темные жестокие, лишенные самого простого сострадания и понимания, души, и это было проще, когда являлось правдой, а здесь…

Девушка пожала острыми плечиками.

- Нет, не думала.

Он криво усмехнулся.

- Только не обольщайся, что я буду тебе за все благодарен… - Ехидно заметил он. - Будь бдительнее, не забывай, что я говорил тебе вчера.

Жюли в глубине души согласилась с этими его словами.

Уж лучше забыть обо всех любезностях, и как он сами сказал, быть бдительнее.

Неизвестно, когда его рука потянется к ее горлу.

- Мне нужно будет скоро покинуть вас, мадам должна уже вернуться. – Поспешно произнесла девушка, отвернувшись от него, и снова начав копаться среди всяких безделушек на столе, только чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом. - При удобных случаях я буду вас навещать, только обещайте, что не будете выходить из дома, и, пожалуйста… папа… - Ее голос задрожал и сорвался.

Он заметил, как она заскребла ногтем по столешнице.

- Не беспокойся за него. С ним ничего не случится. Я обещаю. – Твердо ответил он, чтобы успокоить ее, и прошелся по комнате.

Жюли окинула его еще раз взглядом.

- Спасибо, - с просветленной улыбкой сообщила ему она. – В этом я доверяюсь вам. Я надеюсь… у меня больше никого нет. Он, правда, ничего не сделает вам.

- Я уже понял это, Жюли. – Оборвал ее Эрик.

Она понимающе кивнула.

- Я буду навещать вас, чтобы следить, как вы поправляетесь, и приносить вам еду.

- Не обязательно следить за тем, как я поправляюсь. – Скривился он. - Мне уже лучше. – С неохотой отмахнулся Эрик.

- Хорошо, но вы же не будете отрицать того, что есть-то вам все же надо… Я думаю, голодная смерть – это вовсе не то, что вы искали здесь.

- Хорошо. Я могу быть уверен в том, что я могу просить тебя о каких-либо одолжениях, если мне что-то понадобится, и что ты их выполнишь?

Девушка пристально посмотрела на него.

- Если я буду в силах, то да.

- Очень хорошо. – Он сделал несколько шагов по направлению к ней, и, взяв ее за подбородок, приподнял ее лицо, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза. – В конце концов, мне нужно от тебя не так уж и много. Ты знаешь это сама, Жюли Лоранс.

- Я знаю. Я постараюсь, я же говорила, - выдохнула она, и покладисто кивнула головой.

- Хорошо. И еще… твой отец точно не обнаружит странного гостя в своем доме?

- Отец очень плох. Я вам уже говорила. В мастерскую он точно не зайдет, видеть он не может. Я не сказала ничего папе. Ему не надо об этом знать. Он крайне редко покидает свою комнату. Чаще, я навещаю его в ней, и вывожу на прогулку. Я буду навещать отца в свободные минуты, и вас, конечно же. Я постараюсь придти завтра, принесу вам обед.

Ей было ужасно не по себе от того, что она так близко была к нему.

В маске он был, или нет – но перед ней стоял мужчина.

А сама по себе мысль об этом ее медленно начинала угнетать.

До этого ей приходилось общаться лишь со своим отцом, ну и с соседскими мальчишками.

Хозяин – не в счет.

Потому, ей всегда казалось, что мужчины какие-то совершенно другие существа, а в мозгу ее прочно отложились слова ее отца, понимающего то, что дочь растет, что их надо остерегаться и опасаться.

Похоже, с самого первого момента начала всей этой истории этого-то как раз ей и не удалось этого сделать.

- Мне уже пора.

Он сделал пару шагов назад.

- Иди. И не забывай о чем я тебя просил…

- Я помню. – Подходя к двери, сказала Жюли.

- Жюли, - позвал он вдруг, когда девушка почти собиралась покинуть комнату.

Жюли испуганно оглянулась.

Он увидел, как побледнело ее лицо, а глаза потухли в испуге.

- …У вас нет библиотеки? – Спросил он, понимая, что задает совершенно глупый вопрос, даже не ожидая на положительный ответ, однако понимая, что если будет молча, ни чем не занимаясь, сидеть в этой норе, ожидая встречи с Кристиной, и скрываясь от всего живого, подобно крысе, то попросту сойдет с ума.

Девушка вернулась в комнату, прошла к окну, присела у тумбочки, и, выдвигая ящики, начала:

- У папы где-то были книги… Были, я помню, свои самые любимые он хранил где-то здесь. Где-то были еще, я поищу. Вот месье Эрик, здесь у папы книги, - сообщила она, выдвинув последний ящик. - А остальное я обещаю найти позже. А теперь, вы не возражаете, мне необходимо уйти. Мне надо еще зайти к отцу…

Жюли улыбнулась, и, зашуршав юбкой, разворачиваясь к выходу, покинула его, мягко захлопнув за собой дверь, отдав его во власть собственных размышлений.


	4. Глава 4

4.

«Ах, да!» - Вспомнила по дороге Жюли, она так и забыла спросить у него, кто он есть на самом деле.

Недовольство собой в ней возросло.

Она ведь помнила все это время!

Ну не мудрено упустить это из внимания, на нее столько свалилось за этот день.

Хотя, уверенность в том, что он вот так возьмет, и расскажет всю правду, если она спросит, была невелика. Как же, похож он на того, кто любит вечерами сидеть за чашечкой ароматного чая, и рассказывать истории, в частности о себе. Жюли горько усмехнулась сама себе.

Жюли пришла, когда мадам де Шаньи уже вернулась.

- Мадам, простите, я задержалась… - Виновато сказала девушка, зайдя в комнату Кристины.

- Ничего. Я только приехала. – Снимая шляпку, устало сказала Кристина. – Как отец, ты была у него?

- Да, мадам.

- И как он?

- Спасибо, мадам, ему немного лучше. Но все же не настолько, чтобы сказать, что болезнь отступила.

- Говори мне, если что-то не так, хорошо? Я постараюсь тебе помочь, если это будет в моих силах.

Жюли присела в реверансе.

- Благодарю вас, мадам! – Смутилась она. – Как вы прогулялись по городу?

Кристина вздохнула.

Она сделала несколько шагов, прошла к кровати, положила на нее шляпку и перчатки, и села рядом.

- Хорошо, Жюли. Но мне стало немного грустно.

- Почему, мадам? – Удивилась Жюли.

- Есть моменты, которые у тебя не получается забыть, как бы ты этого не желал… - Опустила она глаза.

- Вы по чему-то тоскуете, мадам… или по кому-то? – Добавила несмело Жюли, вдруг поняв, что этого, может быть, и не следовало делать.

Кристина взволнованно подняла на нее глаза. Девушка растерянно стояла по середине комнаты, теребя в руках полы своего фартука, и тупя глаза в пол, не решаясь продолжать далее.

- Почему ты это сказала? – Нахмурилась Кристина.

- Я… я просто подумала, мадам, что если вы так переживаете, возможно, в ваших воспоминаниях есть какой-то важный для вас человек, или... – Попыталась оправдаться Жюли. – Ну… так ведь чаще бывает, когда мы тоскуем по кому-то или чему-то из прошлого…

- Не правда! – Запротестовала она.

Кристина еще раз вздохнула.

- Не говори об этом больше никогда, хорошо, Жюли! Не будем продолжать об этом, - поднялась она с кровати, - и Жюли, дорогая, сделай мне чаю, пожалуйста, я устала, хочу немного отдохнуть до ужина.

- Да, мадам, хорошо. – Сказала Жюли, покидая спальню мадам.

Когда ей сказать? – Думала девушка, готовя чай для мадам.

Кристина всегда просила сделать ей чай, когда ей было не по себе или она была чем-то расстроена.

Она говорила, что только Жюли делает такой чай, который способен утолить не только ее жажду, но и грусть.

Сейчас она тоже была чем-то обеспокоена.

Прогулка по городу, видимо, пошла ей не на пользу.

Странно. Вообще, похоже жизнь и мысли мадам таили много секретов. Что же такого ужасного могла скрывать мадам, - думала Жюли. – А еще этот человек… Когда ей лучше сказать о нем? И как бы это так сказать?

Она так задумалась, что не заметила, как перелила воды в маленький заварной чайничек, и чай из него уже горячими струйками лился на поднос.

Жюли негромко вскрикнула, когда заметила это.

Растяпа ты! – Проворчала она, обругав себя. Ей пришлось делать чай для мадам еще раз. В этот вечер она решила ничего ей не говорить.

--

Эрик осторожно захлопнул книжку, как только услышал, что дверь потихонечку начинает приоткрываться. Он невольно напрягся, словно в любой момент готовый принять непрошенных гостей, вскочив на ноги, и пережав им горло.

Дала о себе знать годами выработанная привычка. Но вместе с тем на секунду его сердце замерло, появилось какое-то странное ощущения беспомощности и непонятности.

Прошло еще несколько коротких секунд, и он увидел на пороге Жюли.

Нельзя сказать, что он безумно обрадовался ее визиту, но давящая тревога спала.

Девушка вошла в комнату, неся в руке корзину, в которой, судя по всему, она принесла обещанную еду. Да будь она неладна!

- Ну что, - ставя на стол тяжелую корзину, сказала она, - вам лучше?

- Гораздо. – Коротко и бесцветно ответил он.

- Я рада.

Жюли начала копаться в корзине. Эрик покрутил в руках книгу, а затем поднял на нее глаза.

- Мадмуазель всегда столь бесцеремонна? – Приподнял он одну бровь, зло съязвив.

У него это отлично получилось. Жюли в один момент смутилась, ее щеки покраснели, залившись румянцем.

Ну да, возможно она поступила неправильно, не предупредив его.

А как она могла предупредить? Он об этом не подумал?

Ей так хотелось ему ответить: «Вообще-то вы тут в доме моего отца на правах гостя!» - но не стала.

Ее голова у нее на плечах ей еще понадобится. Хотя бы для того, чтобы подумать в следующий раз – ответить ему или все же промолчать.

- Простите. Мне стоило постучать, я понимаю. – Сказала она, принимая свой проступок и виновато опуская глаза.

Правда, хотелось ей вовсе не извиниться, а впервые за все это время сказать ему тоже что-нибудь гадкое.

Хотя, он был прав! – Продолжила она рассуждать про себя, успокаивая саму себя. – Мог бы выйти конфуз. Да еще какой. Мало ли что! Все же в комнаты к людям, когда они там одни - не врываются. К тому же, похоже, этому господину есть, что скрывать! Иначе, он бы не уделил этому такое пристальное внимание.

Жюли догадалась, что возмутило его именно то, что ее, как он назвал сам, бесцеремонность могла привести к тому, что она могла неожиданно для себя раскрыть какой-то из его секретов, которые он так тщательно пытался от нее скрыть.

- На будущее, если хотите посетить малознакомого вам мужчину с визитом, юная мадмуазель, постучите в дверь. Это очень легко, поверьте, а главное, может уберечь вас от множества ненужных проблем и забот. А-то вы можете застать его вовсе в неприглядном виде! – Вдруг свел он все на злую шутку над ней, не упустив шанс еще раз съязвить.

Он в самом, что ни на есть прямом смысле слова, над ней издевался.

Жюли негодовала.

Как же ей захотелось сейчас запульнуть в него чем-нибудь тяжелым, а еще лучше и острым. Вот бы была картина! Только вот мало того, что эта картина будет последнее, что она сможет увидеть в этой жизни, так и за этот спектакль ей придется ведь расплачиваться собственным горлом.

Ведь придется! Свернет шею, как куренку.

И докажи потом…

- Я запомню. – Недовольно сказала она. - Я принесла вам поесть! И вообще, постаралась, что б еды вам хватило, как минимум на несколько дней. Так как я не знаю, смогу ли я навещать вас каждый день. – Обида девушки постепенно начала сходить, и она вернулась в свое прежнее состояние.

Даже слегка улыбнулась.

У девочки поразительное свойство – забывать обиды, она не умеет даже порядком злиться и обижаться. – Вдруг неожиданно подумал он.

- Так что с Кристиной? – Спросил он, откладывая книгу, и вставая с кресла, переведя тему.

Мысль о том, что он должен ждать, вот здесь, в серой пыльной комнатушке, снова в полумраке, снова взаперти, подобно склизкому, мерзкому червю, глубоко забивающемуся в свою нору, ожидая _ее_ появления, начинала повергать его в бешенство, чем дольше он ждал.

Почему он должен тратить время и ждать?

Он пришел к ней, он пришел ради нее…

Ради Кристины… Как знать, может она все изменит. Может она захочет все изменить.

Может, это было наивно – так полагать. Ну или она хотя бы захочет объясниться с ним, впервые поговорив с ним, как с человеком, а не ангелом, не животным… Он так мало просил…

- Так что сказала Кристина? – Повторил он, сделав шаг ей на встречу.

Девушка немного сжалась, поняв, что он направляется к ней, и отшатнулась, сделав шаг назад.

- Ну, я пока ей ничего не сказала…

Он недовольно окинул ее взглядом.

Господи, иногда бывает такое состояние, что жалеешь практически обо всем.

И дернул же ее лукавый связаться с этим человеком.

С кого теперь держать спрос, случись что?

С нее, конечно! Сама виновата. А виновата ли? Ну не случалось с ней никогда ничего подобного. Да и откуда ей было знать…

А вообще, кому ведомо, что на уме у совершенно незнакомого странного мужчины, в данный момент проживающего у нее в доме?

Она и пискнуть не успеет, коли ему вздумается, например, сгрести ее в охапку, и растерзать, не оставив на ней и живого места, растянув хотя бы здесь, на этом самом полу.

Хотя, этого она боялась в самую последнюю очередь, и об этом предпочитала не думать вовсе, так как касаемо этой стороны жизни знала не больше, чем, к примеру, о существовании какого-нибудь трактата об «учения о душе» Фомы Аквинского или о «поэтике» Аристотеля.

И страх этот за сохранность собственной жизни в ней возникал постольку поскольку, еще лишь в зачаточном инстинктивном виде, только потому что с самого рождения в каждом человеческом существе сокрыт где-то глубоко-глубоко, до определенного момента не давая о себе знать.

Ох, не нравится ей этот его взгляд. Хотя, нельзя отрицать, что одновременно, и есть в нем что-то такое, влекущее и притягивающее.

- Почему?

Жюли с трудом сглотнула, в горле пересохло.

- Ну, во-первых, я хотела поговорить с вами, прежде всего, и потом сказать уже ей.

- Хорошо, что ты хотела узнать у меня? – На удивление спокойным тоном спросил он.

Девушка начала разбирать корзину, что бы избавить себя от столкновения с его тяжелым взглядом.

- Я все время думала, как было бы лучше… и вот что… иногда мадам выходит на прогулки… - Задумчиво начала Жюли, не поднимая на него глаз. – Я думаю, вы могли бы встретить ее там, если вам надо поговорить. Это будет вернее, чем еще где-то, и намного безопаснее. Я объясню вам, где обычно она гуляет. Вы без труда ее отыщете. Она часто бывает у озера…

- Завтра она пойдет туда? – Поспешно задал он ей вопрос, словно соломинка, которую она только что кинула ему, была единственной, за что он мог ухватиться на этой тонкой тропинке, ведущей к Кристине.

- Я думаю да, - ответила ему Жюли неуверенно. – Но я смогу убедить ее в необходимости прогулки.

- Это даже лучше, чем я предполагал. Тогда тебе даже не стоит говорить ей ничего!

- Вот и хорошо, - с легкостью согласилась девушка.

- Ты же меня не подведешь, верно? – Он коснулся ее запястья.

Девушка поспешно убрала руку, и спрятала ее за спиной.

- Конечно нет.

Она давно убедилась, что противоречить ему бесполезно, а ее страх будет нарастать и преувеличиваться до тех пор, пока она будет пытаться противостоять ему.

Потому, чтобы там ни было, и чтобы не происходило, ей оставалось только верить в то, что она сделала правильный выбор, который не приведет к ужасным последствиям.

--

Последующее утро Жюли возилась со своими делами, что-то делала, впрочем, как и обычно. Столь резкие изменения в ее жизни ни в коем разе не должны отразиться на ее работе, работать-то ей больше, чем необходимо.

Только лишь одно мысль не выходила у нее из головы последние несколько часов.

Она хорошо помнила, что обещала Эрику.

Но только вместе с тем почему-то испытывала угрызения совести перед мадам де Шаньи.

Не хорошо все это!

Но, если все было так, как она предполагала, еще большие угрызения совести ей надо было испытывать перед хозяином.

Муж Кристины покинул дом утром. Потому хозяйка, впрочем, как и обычно – скучала.

Жюли несколько раз заглядывала к ней в комнату, Кристина сначала сидела за своим туалетным столиком, сосредоточив свой взгляд на пустоте, глядя куда-то далеко в окно, потом просто бродила по комнате, с полными грусти глазами.

Ей было не по себе.

Она ощущала что-то такое, чего не ощущала уже очень давно. Особо острую тоску, переплетающуюся я с болью.

Ближе к полудню Жюли снова заглянула к Кристине.

- Жюли, - с тоской позвала она ее, - пройди сюда, сядь рядом. Поговори со мной о чем-нибудь. Мне нехорошо. – Зазвенели нотки тоски и боли в ее голосе.

- Вам плохо, мадам? – С тревогой спросила Жюли, подходя к Кристине. – Вы снова плохо себя чувствуете?

- Нет. – Ответила она девушке, покачав головой, - просто мне грустно.

Глаза девушки загорелись странным огоньком.

- Грустно? Ну тогда лучшее лекарство от грусти, - начала она наигранно, - это прогулка, мадам! Погода замечательная, вы не хотите прогуляться по своему обычному маршруту? До озера с кувшинками, на которое вы любите смотреть.

Жюли всегда было интересно, почему мадам всегда часами любила смотреть на озеро, которое было неподалеку.

Именно на него.

Она объясняла ей, что на нем очень много красивых кувшинок, таких красивых, что она не может оторвать от них глаз. Не совсем разумное объяснение, однако верить-то приходилось. Хоть и надо признаться, кувшинки были самыми обычными.

Кристина подняла на нее глаза.

- Да, думаю, это было бы не плохим решением. Мне все равно здесь одиноко. Ты со мной прогуляешься, верно, Жюли?

- М-мадам… - Замялась девушка. – Я даже…

- Ну же, Жюли, прогуляемся, одной мне будет еще тоскливее.

Кристина начала собираться на прогулку.

- Мы пойдем вместе, - улыбнулась она, беря ее за руку. – Пошли, снова посмотрим на кувшинки!

Жюли дала согласие.

Кристина первую половину пути шла вдумчивая, и почти с ней не заговаривала вообще ни о чем, словно пригласила ее прогуляться с собою лишь для того, чтобы ощущать ее, как свою собственную тень, не больше.

- Не молчи, Жюли, - наконец сказала Кристина, устав от гнетущей тишины, когда молчать и слушать глухое биение своего сердца больше не было сил.

- Я не хотела вам мешать, мадам. Вы думали. – Тихо отозвалась Жюли, словно сама пребывала в задумчивости.

- Я вспоминала.

- О чем, мадам?

- Так, обо всем. – Словно не желая отвечать, отозвалась Кристина.

Жюли вздохнула.

- Мадам, как много загадок у вас.

Кристина немного смутилась.

- Да о чем ты, какие загадки. Моя жизнь настолько проста, что в ней нет ни одной загадки. – Кажется, она сказала это разочарованно.

Жюли протянула на ходу руку, коснулась ветки кустика, попавшегося им на пути, и в ее руке оказался сорванный листок.

Она начала крутить его в руках, рассматривая тоненькие зеленые прожилки.

Остаток пути до озера Кристина, нахмурившись, молчала. Они медленно молча шли, когда вдруг Кристина приостановилась, схватив за руку Жюли.

- Ты слышала, - тревожно спросила она.

- Что?

- Сама не знаю… - несмело произнесла Кристина, - шум. Или…

- Мадам. – Выдохнула Жюли. – Да нет же, о чем вы? Ничего такого.

- Не говори, что не слышала, что это плод моего воображения… - Почти с надрывом выпалила Кристина. - Жюли, скажи же… Я слышала! Умоляю, скажи, что тоже слышала!

Жюли остановилась, встав позади Кристины, не решаясь идти дальше, так и не дав ей ответа. Кристина, словно не заметив того, что Жюли больше не рядом с ней, сделала шаг вперед.

Потом еще один.

И еще…

Она продолжала несмело и осторожно ступать по земле, сердце ее забилось так гулко, что она уже была не в состоянии слышать что–либо, кроме ударов, отмеряемых ее сердцем.

Сейчас, слепо и необдуманно, снова ведомая до боли знакомым ощущением, разливающимся сладким предвкушением чего-то необъяснимого по всему телу, от которого ее сердце начинало биться чаще, она могла бы слепо ступить хоть в пропасть, не страшась разбиться.

Она шла, забыв именно, куда и зачем идет до тех пор, пока ее взгляд не уперся в темную фигуру, которую узнать ей не стоило труда. Она могла узнать его по одним лишь очертаниям силуэта.

По крайней мере, ей так казалось.

Из груди ее непроизвольно вырвался глухой прерывистый стон.

Ей захотелось закричать, но она не смогла. Вопль ужаса застыл у нее в горле, как комок чего-то сухого и колючего, приносящего дикую, почти адскую боль. Она снова ощутила себя совершенно беспомощной, не в силах противостоять происходящему.

- Ты… - Прошептала она сухими губами. - Я думала ты…

- …Умер! – Добавил ее неожиданный, появившийся, словно из небытия собеседник с ухмылкой. – Нет. Как видишь – нет. Физически я жив, Кристина. А ты бы желала этого, вижу.

Кристина коснулась своего лица холодными кончика пальцев. Бредит ли она?

- Господи, это ты… - Продолжала она не верить своим глазам. Если это правда – то это шутка, а если шутка – то злая шутка. За что с ней так? Не может быть! Этого не могло быть! Вот так зло пошутить над нею…

Неужели он пришел?

…За ней!

Ее сердце сжалось под натиском странной тянущей боли, моментально перерастающей в испуг. В страх. В страх того, что это само возмездие к ней явившееся, обрекающее своим появлением на страдания и муки, безжалостно повергающее в адский пламень, охватывающее душу, уносящее своим темным образом в мир терзаний и маеты.

Вдруг она вспомнила о Жюли, поспешно обернулась, но за ее спиной, да и поблизости никого не было. Ей почему-то снова захотелось кричать.

- Кого ты ищешь? – Спросил ее Эрик, замечая, как она поспешно осматривается.

- Никого. Я никого не ищу. – Объяснила она, до сих пор не веря в то, что это он. – Не подходи! Не подходи ко мне! – Предупреждающе произнесла она.

Он и не думал, стоя на своем месте. С чего вообще решила? Или думала, что голодным зверем кинется на нее?

Они оба замолчали на какое-то мгновение. Кристина молча смотрела на него, поджав губы, словно из ее сердца рвалось что-то ему на встречу – ненависть ли, ярость ли, сострадание ли, неизвестно. Но определенно, она не желала выпускать это наружу, словно боясь, сломаться под тяжестью этого чувства, рухнув без сил прямо к его ногам. Наконец, она решилась спросить.

- Как ты оказался здесь? Зачем? Что тебе надо?

Молчание.

Отвечать он не торопился.

А она, казалось, не торопилась услышать его ответ. Кристина стояла, как вкопанная, боясь пошевелиться. Она боялась, что если и пошевелится, то непременно сделает шаг вперед. К нему. Наверное, не по желанию, не по нужде, не по приказу… по привычке. Такой знакомой и простой, но ставшей сильнее ее самой, ее желаний, ее разума. Просто, снова шагнет в темную бездну, которой он был окружен с самого начала, ведомая до боли знакомым голосом…

Его голосом.

Господи, столько ночей подряд ее сердце заходилось в стенаниях, пребывая в неведенье – жив ли он, в самых потаенных уголках своей души желая снова слышать его голос, снова оказаться в своей сказке, которую подарил ей ее отец, а он, то ли сам того не желая, то ли преднамеренно продолжил…

А сейчас она едва сдерживалась, чтобы не кинуться на него, начав биться у него на груди, растерзанной птицей с подрезанными и обломанными крыльями. И она не знала, чего требует ее сердце, то ли радоваться, что он жив, и благодарить бога, либо исходя пожирающей ее рассудок ненавистью, кинуть ему во всеуслышанье «ненавижу», умоляя уйти и больше не появляться, и до хрипа убеждать его и себя в ненависти, которую он сам породил внутри нее.

Кристина тонула в тумане, сгущающемся вокруг нее, как вязкие густые зимние сумерки. Такое бывает, когда никак не можешь отойти от дурного сна, и долгое время ходишь, как сам не свой, не в силах прогнать дурные мысли.

Нет.

Нет. Она не верит. Не может этого быть. Не возвращаются тени, растворившиеся в неизвестности, поглотившиеся огнем и тьмой, становясь не больше, чем прозрачной дымкой при первых лучах солнца, прахом разнесенные по земле, не бывает такого! Не бывает!

Если бы сейчас разверзлись небеса, и ее разразило молнией, Кристину бы эта мысль не столь испугала, и было бы не так невыносимо, как сейчас сносить его взгляд на себе.

Нет, конечно, можно сейчас кинуться со всех ног назад, куда глаза глядят, спасаясь от него. Да что это даст? Что даст побег от своего собственного сердца, от своих же мыслей и терзаний, от страхов?

- Наконец-то… - Произнес он ничего не говорящую Кристине фразу, и все-таки, не приняв во внимание ее предупреждения, сделал несколько шагов ей на встречу. – Кристина…

Но Кристина отступила назад.

Видеть ее снова, вот так, близко, рядом – означало снова стать беззащитным и уязвимым. Да и пусть… пока она с ним.

- Зачем ты вернулся? – Испуганно прошептала она. – Как ты нашел меня?

- Это легко… - Ответил он. - Или ты забыла, что мне не составляло труда быть всегда рядом?

Кристина опустила глаза, попытавшись скрыть от него слезы, которые внезапно нахлынули на нее.

- Но это было там… давно. – Словно попробовав откупиться бессмысленно отговоркой, растерянно протянула Кристина, пряча от него глаза. – Зачем ты пришел сюда?

- Поговорить. – Подошел он ближе, сложив руки на груди.

На этот раз Кристина не сдвинулась с места.

Она молчала. Казалось, она погрузилась в свои воспоминания. Она на удивление не могла унять беспрестанно катящиеся у нее из глаз слезы.

Только сейчас, стоя на расстоянии всего лишь пары шагов от нее, от своей примерной и смышленой ученицы, которой он был наставником, от своей прекрасной девочки, для которой он хотел быть больше, чем ангелом, которой он был готов отдать собственную душу, и которая сделала все, чтобы уничтожить ее, - сейчас ощущал он, как все это время он тосковал.

Тосковал без нее.

Тосковал по ней, по своей прекрасной, нежной Кристине. По ее голосу, по ее глазам, по ее губам…

Он посмотрел на нее, и ощутил, как по телу прошла странная, та самая, пугающая его разум, и мучащая тело в самых страшных его кошмарах, дрожь. Он оглядел ее пристально, Кристина это ощутила, ее тело покрылось мурашками.

- Ты изменилась. – Сказал он недовольно, и эти слова, словно обвинения, тяжелыми каплями обиды и ярости упали к ее ногам.

- Стала хуже?

- Стала другой. – Объяснил он.

- Что это значит? – Подняла, наконец, на него глаза Кристина, вытирая слезы со щек, и хмуря брови.

- Твои глаза больше не сияют, Кристина Даэ.

Кристина всхлипнула.

- Я не Даэ, я де Шаньи. – Воспротивилась она.

- Надо же! – Огрызнулся Эрик. – Для меня такой не существует. И для окружающего мира, похоже, тоже…

Кристина смотрела на него воспаленным взглядом. В ее глазах читалась боль и тоска. Она не знала, рада ли она этой встрече, нет ли. Она испытывала в себе сейчас столь неравнозначные чувства, что уже начинала бояться не его, а саму себя.

- Скажи, - вдруг спросил он мягко, сокрыто уповая на что-то, больше не в силах терпеть эту ее боль в глубине глаз, - ты не тосковала по своему учителю? Не чувствовала, как скучаешь по урокам? По театру?

Кристина сделала несколько шагов вперед, пока не подошла вплотную, словно желая рассмотреть еще лучше. К чему задал он этот вопрос? Не уж-то нуждался так в ее ответе, сам все видя в ее взгляде. Или взгляд ее уже давно не таил в себе ответ на эти вопросы?

- Ангел музыки! – Прошептала Кристина, с жадностью рассматривая его, словно желая насытиться, задерживаясь взглядом на отблеске его глаз. – Отец обещал прислать своей маленькой девочке Ангела музыки, и прислал… Ангел музыки пришел к ней. …Я помню эту сказку, - на последней фразе голос ее напрягся, и то ли со злостью, то ли с горечью закончила она ее. - Мой Ангел музыки… являвшийся к ней во сне прекрасным голосом… Папа всегда мечтал о том, что бы я пела… Он сделал это реальностью. Ангел музыки, который исполняет мечты! Я спала… это был сон, который стал для меня явью…

Она, явно бредила.

Но он не стал прерывать ее воспоминаний, в которые она была погружена, покорно принимая их. Только тщетно пытался взять контроль над свои участившимся дыханием.

- Мой Ангел музыки… вот уже столько времени Кристина не слышала его. Все закончилось. Он покинул ее. - Тихо прошептала она.

Кристина вскинула руку. И медленно протянула ее, словно желая коснуться его. Он взял ее руку, и отвел от лица, сдерживая порыв – никогда не отпускать ее руки из своих, чувствуя тепло ее кожи, знать, что она рядом, что она с ним, что она… его. И так и не отпустил, сжимая ее запястье. А она – на удивление, не противилась этому.

- Ты уверенна, что это _он_ ее покинул? – Он взял ее руку и поднес к своим губам, словно желая уловить хотя бы крошечный шанс снова побыть с ней, чувствуя ее тепло.

Это словно отрезвило ее.

Кристина ощутила его прикосновение, фантазии рассеялись, она пришла в себя, спустившись с облаков, на которых в прозрачной сладкой дымке кружились ее мысли. Ее взгляд стал проясняться. И она испугалась.

Испугалась того, что слишком близко стоит к нему, того, что, ослабев, позволила себе погрузиться в сокровенные, тайные мечты, о которых уже давно не решалась даже вспоминать, того, что воспоминания взяли над ней верх, и ей снова так захотелось перенестись туда, в тот мир, в то время, когда она ощущала себя маленьким защищенным ребенком, у которого был ее Ангел… До тех пор, пока она не поняла, что сказка была не больше, чем плод ее воображения, а он всего лишь играл с ней ради каких-то своих особых прихотей. Она верила, верила… Или это уже он играл в ее игру, не желая обидеть маленького ранимого ребенка? Кому знать? Кому известно – тот никогда не ответит…

- Он не мог ее покинуть, так как любил ее! – Продолжил Эрик.

- Ты лжешь, лжешь! Ты всегда лгал! – С горечью застонала она. - Лжешь…

Лжешь! – Отозвалось у него звоном внутри его груди, замедляя ход его сердца. За этим он вернулся? Да хоть бы и за этим, наверное, это самое большее, чем теперь могла одарить его она. И за этим вот «лжешь, и всегда лгал!» срывающееся отравленными каплями прогорклого нектара, следовало бы вернуться, почувствовав хоть ненависть с ее стороны. Пусть ненависть, только б не сострадание, как больному да немощному. Пусть лучше ненавидит…

- Нет. Она была его… музыкой. Это _она_ покинула его…

- Ты вернулся, чтобы напомнить мне об этом? Тогда я не хочу… я не хочу вспоминать об этом. Там слишком много того, что причиняет мне боль.

- А _моя_ боль? – Вопрошающе произнес он. – Ты не подозреваешь о ней, ты, это ты отвергла ангела, который любил тебя, а не он тебя, лишив его музыки! Навсегда!

- Не правда! – Вскрикнула Кристина, словно в нее вонзили острый кинжал, выпрямившись, словно струна, которая обещала вот-вот лопнуть. – Сам! Сам! Ты! Не я! – Едкими пощечинами его захлестали ее слова. Она зашипела, словно разъяренная кошка, пытаясь отстоять свою невиновность перед ним. – Какое право имеешь обвинять!

А чего он ждал?

Что его маленький ангел кинется к нему в объятия, ища ласки, нежности, томных вздохов, поцелуев, прижимаясь к его груди, и желая его, желая вернуться к нему?

Глупо! Идиотская надежда! А он похож на глупого несмышленого ребенка, коли, на это рассчитывал. Не даст ему творец этого, никогда не позволит. Уж больно забавная потеха – смотреть на извивающуюся, словно пришпиленную в земле рогатиной змею его душу.

Кристина притихла, словно маленький напуганный зверек, косясь на него.

- Ты больше не поешь? – Задал он неожиданный вопрос вполне спокойным и размеренным тоном.

- Нет.

- Значит, и голос тоже он отнял...

Глаза Кристины снова наполнились слезами.

Замолчи! Замолчи! – Кричал ее рассудок ему в ответ.

Но она молчала, боясь произнести хоть слово в ответ, воспротивиться, опровергнув его слова.

- Кристина, мне надо знать… ответь мне, ты счастлива с ним? – Он сжал ее ручку еще крепче.

А как знать, может, надоест _ему _цирк, и сжалится _он_, и позволит ей вернуться… к нему, к ненавистному всеми и вся его детищу, созданному по прихоти жестокого советчика на потеху от скуки и уныния?

Кристина поморщилась. Но не от боли, которую приносила его хватка, а от осознания, что она ощущает тепло его рук, и не может найти в себе силы вырваться из этого плена.

- Он любит меня. – Сникающим голосом ответила она. – Не надо. Не спрашивай ни о чем. Ты пришел, чтобы мучить меня?

- Не ужели ты счастлива все это время? Даже твое тело отвергает его… твой ребенок…

Кристина скривилась в судороге боли. Не это ты искала… не этого ты ждала…

- Не надо, прекрати! Прошу тебя! Уходи, не надо! Уходи же! Оставь меня! Тебе было мало? Мало того, что ты сделал? Уходи! Прочь!

Кристина смотрела на него пустым и болезненным взглядом.

- Я уже никогда ничего не смогу изменить! – Словно оправдываясь, произнесла она. - Что тебе еще надо? Еще боли, еще крови, еще смерти!

Тоненькая ниточка надежды и спасения.

И она оборвана. Не такого разговора он ждал.

Никогда... Никогда она не забудет в нем убийцы, никогда не сможет стереть с его рук кровь в своем сознании, никогда не простит ему, никогда не перестанет видеть в нем чудовище, животное. Безжалостное чудовище, от которого шарахаются, словно от прокаженного, от убийцы, от зверя, не видя ни доли человеческого, считая сострадание и понимание уж слишком щедрой милостыней такому ничтожеству, как он, не находя ничего другого, кроме как чертыхаясь, осыпать проклятиями, удивляясь, как земля до сих пор носит его, не разверзнувшись однажды, и не затянув его в самое пекло тартара.

Судьба слишком жестоко надсмеялась над ним, позволив полюбить, забыв о том, кто он есть на самом деле, позволив желать того, чего ему не суждено познать, жаждать быть любимым, послав ему ее… Кристину. Хрупкую, словно фарфоровая куколка, ранимую, на свою беду потянувшуюся к такой же одинокой до нелепости душе, скрывающейся за зеркалом, пряча свое истинное лицо, но стремящееся обрести хоть в ее лице того, кто не отвергнет, не отринет.

Он поверг ее в сладостные мечтания, создав для нее новый, не существующей доныне на этой земле мир, создал для нее и для себя, для них обоих. Им суждено было прожить свой мир в этом зазеркалье, не ведая боли и страха, он был готов укрыть ее от самого дьявола, только бы она была счастлива.

Она наказала его за самонадеянность, безжалостно вскрывая вены его чувствам, распяв над бездной его любовь, поставив на колени исходящую слезами, мешающимися с кровью душу жалкого существа, чья жизнь не значила ровным счетом ничего на этой земле.

- Ты обманул меня… - Негодуя, сжала она руки в кулачки и отдернула руку, которую он сжимал. – Не имеешь ты права приходить сюда, возвращаться, требовать что-то от нас… Все в прошлом!

- Почему ты выбрала _его_?

- Я не буду отвечать тебе.

- Разве ты не была счастлива там, в опере, когда тебя посещал Ангел музыки?

Кристина отвернулась.

- Ангел музыки был обманом. Ты бы не смог всю жизнь скрываться за ликом Ангела музыки. Рано или поздно настал бы момент, когда пришлось открыть всю правду. И он настал… Прошу, не мучай меня больше. Что ты от меня хочешь?

Он снова сделал несколько шагов к ней на встречу, Кристина стояла не шелохнувшись. Он протянул к ней руки, обнял за плечи, и притянул к себе. У Кристины к тому моменту не было сил сопротивляться, да она и не хотела. Все, что она ощущала внутри себя, так это тоску и холод.

- Эрик… не надо. – Подняла на него она глаза.

- Откуда… знаешь? – Она почувствовала, как он сильнее сжал ее плечи.

- Знаю.

- Жири?

- Какая разница! У тебя было имя, а ты скрывался за чуждым тебе ликом ангела… И снова пришел.

Велик ли проступок? Да, ложь. Но ради нее, во имя нее. Как объяснить, что б поняла? Да ни к чему это…

- Опера потеряла свою лучшую певицу, а я – свою музу. – Ответил он ей.

- Смогу ли я стать тебе музой теперь? – Кристина невольно припала щекой к его груди, пони мая, что совершает что-то, в чем можно будет ее запросто уличить, но вместе с тем, закрыв глаза, прислушивалась к стуку своего сердца, сбиваемого стуком его сердца, словно отсчитывающего секунды ее жизни.

- Я хотел увидеть тебя, чтобы посмотреть – счастлива ли ты с ним, Кристина…Ты не счастлива. – Твердо заключил он. - А мне… мне необходима ты, твой голос, твоя душа, твое тело, наконец. Почему ты никогда не считала меня самым обычным человеком… мужчиной? Кристина! Почему же? – Он сжал ее плечи еще крепче. – Я такой же, как и все… - С надрывом прохрипел он, задыхаясь.

- Я уже не смогу оставить Рауля. Ты же знаешь. История с музыкой в моей душе кончена, Эрик. Моя судьба изменилась. Он не заслужил того, чтобы я предала его, он все же хороший человек, он любит меня, я много для него значу.

- _Он_ не заслужил! – Почти выкрикнул в гневе Эрик. – А я?

Кристина облизнула пересохшие губы.

- Я знаю, Эрик, я знаю, ты страдаешь… страдал… Прости меня.

- Простить! – Вдумчиво произнес он. – Все это время я жил как в бреду, ощущая эту боль, Кристина. Но я верил, что ты сможешь вылечить эту рану, если захочешь.

- Ты сам заставил меня сделать этот непосильный выбор. Ты давно перестал быть моим ангелом музыки… И я больше никогда не обрету его. Его больше нет. А я… - Кристина снова заплакала, - …прости меня. Ты ждал другого, верно? Ты не разочарован в своей Кристине, мой Ангел?

Он молчал. Кристина продолжала всхлипывать, ища полными боли глазами его взгляд. Он его, будто смущаясь, от нее отводил.

- Но так, наверное, будет правильно. Чем больше времени проходит, тем больше я начинаю себя презирать, Эрик, умоляю, сжалься, и избавь меня от этой ненависти к себе самой, не заставляй меня быть той, которой я не желаю быть на самом деле.

Он притянул ее к себе, и, поддавшись вперед, наклонился, чтобы, наконец, поцеловать ее, снова ощутив столь желанный вкус ее поцелуя на своих губах. Кристина даже не сопротивлялась.

Но не готова она была ему ответить, поддавшись своим самым глубинным, сокровенным чувствам, а он не готов был вот так, заключив ее в крепкие тиски объятий, выпрашивать снова столь необходимый для продолжения жажды к жизни, поцелуй, украдкой, по-воровски срывать его с ее губ.

Он, словно одумавшись, резко отстранился от нее.

Не будет пощады. Глупо в это было верить с самого начала, глупо полагать, протягивать тоненькие блеклые ниточки надежды через свою жизнь – а вдруг, чем черт не шутит.

Женщина, любовь к которой должна была оборваться навсегда в этот день, плакала у него на груди, вызывая в нем волну боли и безысходности своими слезами, как тогда, в ту ночь, в подвалах его оперы, умоляя его о пощаде. Он ощущал, как рушится иллюзорный выдуманный им самим шанс на счастье.

- Уходи… - Жестко сказала, почти приказала она. – Прошу… Зря вернулся, зря…

Она ничего не могла поправить, зная, что только что сама уже потеряла все, что могла бы вернуть, в очередной раз сделав шаг наугад. Все было сделано, и более того, она ничего не хотела поправлять. Но сегодня она поняла, что Ангел музыки до сих пор живет в ее сердце и имеет власть над ее чувствами. А с этим ей было больше невыносимо жить. Она чего-то хотела, чего-то желала, но не знала – должна ли… Снова подвергнуть опасности Рауля, снова ступить в неизвестность, снова обрести, чтобы потерять. Образ в ее сознании - это лишь Ангел. Человек, который скрывался за этим образом, был ей чужд. Хотя она испытывала к нему невероятный трепет, так как по большей части в данный именно этот человек имел власть над ее сердцем, душой и телом. Это ее пугало. Она не хотела впадать в безумство. Когда к ней вернулся рассудок и она прогнала от себя охватившие ее иллюзии, она поняла, что может совершить еще более страшную ошибку, и тогда единственно верным путем искуплением этой ошибки может стать только смерть.

- Уйди же, прошу! Не возвращайся… - Вырвалась она из его объятий. – Больно мне… мне больно от этого! – Застонала она. – Не делай мне больно больше! Пощади… Отпусти, отпусти же..

Его Кристина не заслуживала боли! Она заслуживала света! Только почему-то он и правда рассчитывал на то, что сможет принести ей этот свет своим появлением. Собственно почему? Разве мог?

Бессонными ночами он больше всего боялся, что она не получит должного счастья с ним… с виконтом. Что он отпустил ее, дав свободу, словно выпустив из клетки крошечную, не приспособленную к миру, прирученную им и взращенную пташку. Не для этого он сделал это. Не для того, чтоб чужие руки, коснувшись ее, закрыли ее в другой, пустой и темной клетке, лишив всего, что он так стремился дать ей. И если надо, он вернется, чтобы исправить это… Если она захочет.

Не захотела.

--

Обратно Кристина добиралась в одиночестве. Поспешным шагом, ничего не замечая на пути, словно слепая. Вернувшись, мадам выглядела расстроенной и очень уставшей. Она не находила себе места.

- Жюли, мой муж никогда не должен узнать об этой встрече, - сообщила она девушке, не глядя на нее, когда та помогала ей переодеться. – Никогда. Вообще не узнать о том, что я кого-либо встретила…

- Конечно, мадам. Я не скажу ему. – Пообещала Жюли.

- И сама забудь об этом. – Почти приказным тоном сказала Кристина.

- Да, конечно, - с заминкой, сказала Жюли. – Он больше не придет? – Поинтересовалась она, заглядывая в обеспокоенные глаза Кристины.

- Нет.

Девушка и сама была какой-то встревоженной и обеспокоенной. У нее все падало из рук, она была рассеянной. Кристина, несмотря на то, что мысли ее сейчас были только вокруг одного, замечала это.

- Да что с тобой, Жюли?

Девушка перевела на нее обеспокоенный взгляд.

- Видите ли, мадам, моему отцу снова стало хуже, я очень беспокоюсь за него. Простите, не повторится больше такого. Я впредь постараюсь быть еще аккуратнее. Простите. – Объяснила ей Жюли.

- Почему ты мне не сказала сразу?

- Мадам… что вас-то беспокоить. К тому же, не могу я постоянно отлучаться. - Вздохнула Жюли. – Я просто очень боюсь за него. Вы же знаете, он – это все, что у меня есть…

- Жюли, я думаю, тебе будет лучше быть рядом с больным отцом, и приглядывать за ним, а я пока справлюсь без тебя!

- Но мадам…

- Не беспокойся, я найду, кто бы мог мне помогать, пока ты будешь с отцом.

- Мадам, спасибо! – Вздохнула девушка, поспешно приседая в реверансе. – Я не знаю, как вас отблагодарить!

--

Отец Жюли был плох. Утром она покинула его, когда он был еще в себе, сейчас он бредил. Жюли предстояла очередная долгая и нелегкая ночь у его кровати. Каждую минуту она боялась за него, искала его руку, прижимала к своим губам, чтобы он это непременно знал, что она здесь, с нм, рядом. Просидев несколько часов с ним, она встала, прошлась по комнате, и решилась покинуть ее на несколько минут, чтобы проверить – здесь ли ее постоялец.

Она легонько постучала в дверь. Ей не ответили. Она постучала сильнее. На ее стук никто не ответил. Что же – так и оставить, или опять, забывая обо всех нормах приличия, вот так, бесцеремонно ворваться?

Она, все-таки, взялась за ручку двери, и медленно начала приоткрывать ее. Она застала его одетым, словно он собирался в дорогу, устремившим взгляд в окно, будто он рассчитывал найти там чего-то, или кого-то, чего на самом деле и в помине не было.

Почувствовав, что он больше не один в комнате, он обернулся. Жюли стояла на пороге.

Ему на секунду стало не по себе. Вдруг он ощутил, что просто ненавидит ее, почему, сам не знает, и ему хочется резко метнуться к ней, чего вероятнее всего она не успеет даже понять, сгрести в охапку, и, смяв, просто вытряхнуть душу. Однако, он моментально поймал себя на этой мысли. Ему вдруг стало страшно.

Эрик поспешил отогнать это желание от себя, понимая, что девочка ни в чем не виновата, и наоборот, желала ему помочь. Только, что до этого желания…

Как ни странно, она - единственное живое существо, после мадам Жири, которое желало ему помочь. Она просто многого еще не знает. Потом, резко столь страшное желание, как желание убивать сменилось чем-то другим, незнакомым. Он сам не понял – чем.

- Вы уходите?

- Да.

- На ночь глядя?

- Я привык к темноте. Потому, это куда лучшее время, чем уехать днем.

Девушка начала переминаться с ноги на ногу.

- Вы больше не нуждаетесь в крыше над головой?

- Нет. – Ответил он легко. – Я уезжаю. Все закончилось…

Жюли некоторое время молчала.

- Ты говорила о деньгах… - Начал он, чтобы разбавить повисшую над ними тишину.

- Не стоит. Правда. Вовсе не стоит. А вам я советую все же подождать до утра. Ну, зачем вам сейчас уезжать?

- Потому что… иначе нельзя. – Сухо ответил он ей.

- Как это?

- Ты не поймешь. – Повысил он голос.

- Почему?

- Ты никогда не любила? – Ответил он ей вопросом на вопрос.

Жюли оторопела.

- Нет, месье, - ответила она, не скрывая.

Жюли ощущала, как вспыхнувший интересом взгляд пристально огибал очертания ее лица. От этого она смутилась еще больше, опустила глаза, что б не встречаться с его взглядом, и что-то пробурчала себе под нос.

- Значит, ты не знаешь, что такое любовь? – Снова повторил он вопрос. – В таком-то случае и не поймешь.

Девушка не отвечала ему. Она изредка облизывала пересохшие губы, и часто и неглубоко дышала. Она так тяжело дышала, что ее грудь, обтянутая тканью недорого простенького платья заметно то поднималась, то опускалась, двигаясь в такт ее дыханью, со странной и пугающей жадностью невольно заставляя обращать на это внимание.

- Ладно, уходи, - тяжело дыша, приказал он ей, словно это она зашла к нему в гости, а не он находился под крышей ее дома, переводя взгляд. – Ну, уходи же… Иди же!

При каждом его слове Жюли вздрагивала, будто бы над ее головой разверзались небеса, и в нее летели гром и молнии. А, судя по его взгляду – так оно и обещало быть.

- Ты права, ты ничего не знаешь о любви! Что ты можешь об этом знать? Так что тебе не понять ничего! Ну что ты смотришь? – В порыве гнева выкрикнул он, повернувшись лицом к столу, позади которого стоял.

Руки его застыли во взмахе, Жюли на секунду сжалась, боясь самого худшего. Его руки резко опустились на стол, и он в порыве гнева разом смахнул с него все, что на нем стояло. Жюли вздрогнула и кажется, вскрикнула от грохота и звона, созданного всем тем, что полетело на пол.

Он несколько секунд тупо смотрел на все это, а потом как-то неожиданно вздрогнул, сжал руки в кулаки, и вдруг начал беспомощно, словно теряя силы, как подкошенный, опускаться на пол. Жюли не поняла – кажется, плечи его начали подрагивать, а он, точно не в силах дышать, всхлипнул, задыхаясь своей беспомощностью.

- Будь ту проклят! – Гневно сплюнул он в неясно чей адрес. - Проклят! Веровать в тебя нет смысла, коли и ты делишь своих чад на избранных и ничтожных тварей, одних одаривая всем, у других же все отнимая! Все… – Процедил он сквозь зубы не своим голосом, и Жюли показалось, что больше это походило на рык раненого зверя, нежели на человеческий голос, такой глубокий, такой мягких, обволакивающий, которым он обладал.

Сорваться с места, убежать.

Остаться здесь – подобно остаться в запертой клетке с диким зверем, в любой момент готовым расправиться со своей жертвой в два счета.

Но у Жюли не было сил сделать хоть одно небольшое движение. Она стояла, замерев, наблюдая, как по полу разлетелись бумага, краски, кисточки. Сейчас ей было даже не страшно, чувству тому не было названия. Ужас сжал сердце в тиски, заставляя его выворачиваться наизнанку.

Он еще какое-то время бился в конвульсиях на полу, вовсе забыв о таком пристальном, почти еще совсем детском взгляде, обращено в его сторону.

Для него не существовало мира, для него не существовало людей, для него не существовало бога, для него не существовало даже места в этом мире, созданном для лживо прекрасных внешне, но порою, уродливых внутри…

К чертям все это. Разве это важно, когда его повергли в самое жерло ада? Он был однажды проклят раз и навсегда, обреченный слышать надсмехающийся хохот судьбы за свою спиной, не позволяющий ни на секунду, ни на мгновение забыть о том, кем именно он был, и что был рожден и для забавы и развлечения оставленный жить.

Должно быть, за страшный и неискупимый ничем грех, о котором сам не знал. И верно, никогда не узнает.

К чему тогда все это?

К чему попытки жить, дышать, выживать? Раньше была она – Кристина. Раньше надо было бороться. А сейчас – да к чему эта неравная борьба? Не любит она его, не полюбит, и не хочет, и не захочет. Подачку даст, как калеке на паперти, из-за жалости, из-за сострадания, что б не видеть всего, что вызывает отвращение, страшный приступ тошноты, идущий из самой глубины горла, выворачивая наизнанку, что б не ужасаться кошмару, с которым столкнула ее судьба… Брезгливо кинет эту подачку к ногам. Однажды уже кинула. Словно завалявшуюся разменную монету, выменяв на иную безделушку, выпросив его снисхождения. Поцелуй. Милостыня. Подаянье увеченному. Как исполнение последней воли покойника, что б только отошел на небо с миром, что б не кружила его душа подле, закрадываясь холодом в сердца, не мешала.

Все! – Толчок изнутри, волной, охлаждающей раскаленный болью рассудок, прокатился внутренний голос. – Хватит!

Он поднял взгляд на стоящую в дверях, не двинувшуюся с места Жюли. Девушка была белее полотна, безмолвно глядя на него таким взглядом, словно только что стала свидетелем бьющегося в агонии зверя, разве что оставалось его только пристрелить.

Она прерывисто вздохнула, не полной грудью, и сама, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, начала медленно скользить вниз, так и не проронив ни слова.

Он снова обратил на нее свой взгляд. Она была в сознании, но взгляд туманный и неясный. Ее бледные сухие губы пошевелились.

- За что она так с вами? – Словно в бреду прошептала она.

Ответить ей означало обнажить перед ней не только свои чувства, но и проклятое вечностью лицо.

- Прости. – Машинально сказал он ей. – Прости, я не хотел напугать... – Пробормотал он снова, поднимаясь с колен, и осматриваясь, осознавая только что, что он сделал.

Комната была в беспорядке. Он почему-то почувствовал себя неловко перед Жюли. Она продолжала неподвижно сидеть на том месте, где и осела, прильнув плечом к дверному косяку, словно тряпошная ватная кукла, которую прислонили к нему, что б не свалилась, не упала в один прекрасный момент.

Почувствовав за собой какую-то непонятную вину, он окончательно поднялся на нетвердые ноги, собрав все силы, и осторожно протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

Девушка подняла на него внезапно ставшие бесцветными, блеклыми, неживыми, глаза, в которых даже и слез-то не было, одна пустота, посмотрела на него снизу вверх, беспомощно распластавшись на полу, и медленно, словно обессилев, подала ему руку.

- Не беспокойся за беспорядок. Завтра все будет в порядке. – Сказал он, когда девушка, покачиваясь, не без его поддержки, встала на ноги. - Я покину комнату завтра утром в том же состоянии, в котором она была.

- Все-таки решили, что не ночью… - Пробормотала она, оправляя складки юбки.

- Наверное… сегодняшняя ночь, и правда не самое лучшее время для того, что бы собираться в путь.

Жюли лишь положительно кивнула головой. Она предпочла не затягивать с пребыванием здесь, с ним наедине, и как только поняла, что ноги ее снова обрели прежнюю силу, а она может уже не походя на тростинку, шатаемую ветром, идти, кинулась к двери, не обмолвившись с ним ни словом.

Приведя в порядок комнату, собрав в стопку разлетевшиеся эскизы и рисунки, Эрик присел в кресло. Через несколько часов должно было рассвести, и с рассветом он собирался покинуть это место. По крайней мере, чтобы освободить Жюли от себя.

Это незаметно погрузило его в неглубокий легкий сон, в котором он и сейчас имел возможность думать обо всем этом, ощущая ход своих мыслей. Пока пронзительный истошный вскрик его привел его в сознание. Он быстро освободился от завладевающей им дремы, резко мотнув головой. Вскрикнула Жюли. Это был ее голос, кроме нее было некому в этом тоскливом полумертвом покосившемся домишке. От чего кричат женщины? От элементарных глупостей. От омерзения, испуга и ужаса. От того, что, по их мнению, не столь красиво, как им хотелось бы. Он был готов держать пари – девчонка завопила, наткнувшись на выводок мышей, а может и одну крошечную мышь, в темноте приняв ее за страшного жуткого монстра, желающего ее сожрать.

Он вскочил на ноги, и покинул свою комнату. Пусть мышь – не оставлять же эту девчонку на растерзание собственным страхам. Таким воплем в одно мгновение можно пол Парижа перебудить.

Поиск не составил труда. Эрик отыскал Жюли спустя несколько минут. В комнате ее отца. Что предполагать – он не знал. Он обнаружил ее легко, по всхлипываниям, которые услышал из-за приоткрытой двери, словно преднамеренно не претворенной, что б ему проще и легче было разыскать ее.

Эрик незамедлительно шагнул в полутемную комнату, не заботясь о том, что о его пребывании здесь может узнать еще кто-нибудь, словно забыв об этом. Жюли сидела на полу, закрыв лицо руками, и судорожно вздрагивала, давясь от истошных криков, которые пыталась подавить в себе.

- Что произошло? – Недоумевая, спросил он, ни о чем не догадываясь.

- Папа… - Застонала девушка, и снова закрыв лицо трясущимися руками.

- Что с ним? - Делая несколько шагов к ней, спросил он.

- Папа, папа… - Ее голос переходил на крик, она не могла сдержаться, ее начинало трясти от ужаса, сердце заходилось, она задыхалась. – Мой отец… - Последние слова она исступленно выкрикнула, и обессилено упав грудью на пол, простонала: - …он умер.

Об этом он догадался еще несколько секунд назад, как только увидел ее вот такой, жалкой, запутавшейся в полах собственной юбки, стоящей на коленях рядом с кроватью ее отца, давясь слезами, словно насильно вталкиваемой в нее желчью. Он подошел к Жюли, присел около нее, взяв за вздрагивающие от рыданий плечи, подтянул к себе. Казалось, Жюли ничего не чувствовала и не осознавала. Она, похоже, толком-то, даже не замечала его, только лишь мотала головой в разные стороны, и вскидывала руками, хватаясь за голову. Ее волосы выбились из собранного пучка, волнами падали ей на лицо, прилипая на мокрые от слез щеки.

- Прекрати! – Властно приказал он, встряхнув ее за плечи, попытавшись отрезвить ее, но девушка не внимала, ее колотило, все тело ее тряслось, как при сильном ознобе, и только теперь, услышав его голос почти у себя над ухом, она начала вырываться из его рук, впиваясь в него ногтями, царапаясь, как взбесившийся зверек.

Он сжал ее во властных неласковых объятиях еще крепче, притянув к груди. Жюли еще долго билась, пытаясь освободиться. – Почему? Почему? – Вопрошающе стонала она. – Мой отец… мой… за что?


	5. Глава 5

5.

- Почему…

Жюли, бившаяся как в припадке, замерла в его руках. Странное ощущение - он не мог ее отпустить, а одновременно ему хотелось как можно скорее брезгливо оттолкнуть ее от себя, только бы перестать касаться ее, и чтобы ее руки не касались его самого, чтобы ее слезы не впитывала его одежда, что б не вздрагивала она всем телом в его объятиях, которые на объятия-то были непохожи. И при всем при этом он не мог ее оттолкнуть, оставив вот так. Наверное, он осознавал сейчас, что эта девушка в данный момент заслужила хотя бы немного жалости к себе. Он не мог даже разжать рук, которые крепко сжимали ее плечи.

- …Мне жаль, Жюли. – Несмело пробормотал он.

Вряд ли она сейчас нуждалась в словах.

- Только не уходите, пожалуйста, - прошептала она, утыкаясь ему лицом в грудь, как слепой котенок.

Оставить этого самого слепого котенка одного, на растерзание жизни, от незнания которой он непременно погибнет, оставшись сиротой?

Да!

Был другой вариант? Для их облегчения участи слабых слепых котят обычно топят. И должно признать, наверное, не столь плоха была идея. Да ему это даже и не важно, жизнь сама все сделает.

Да что же это… на эту девочку он уже столько обрушил, и более того, проявив свою неосторожность, несколько часов назад сам показал свою слабость, за что теперь самому от себя было противно пуще прежнего, не раз гневно разъяренным зверем кидался на нее… А теперь жалеть, баюкать на своих руках уберегая от горя и боли?

Кто она ему? Никто. А все, что могла и должна – сделала…

Так почему же не оставить этого самого слепого котенка, пусть прозревает, если может, ищет лазейки, чтобы выжить.

На себе изведал. Правда, сего опыта врагу иной раз желать не захочешь… Так что ж? Встать, закрыть дверь, как можно скорее покинуть это место? Пусть, пусть захлебывается. В конце концов, от слез еще никто не умирал. Да и кроме того, это место уже с лихвой начинало напитываться каким-то приторным ароматом страданий и страха. В это уж ему вмешиваться вовсе ни к чему.

Для него никогда не существовало ни человеческой боли, ни горя, ни чужих мук. Он был единственным в своем собственном сознании, на кого бог ниспослал самое ужасное и страшное проклятье. Разве может еще что-то сравниться с его горечью? Он не хотел касаться чьей-то боли, это было ему чуждо и противно. Наоборот, страдания других отчасти успокаивали его душу, словно крохотный тщетный шанс хотя бы на толику уменьшить боль, и упиться тем, что не его горе самое страшное…

А здесь… какая-то чужая и такая невыносимая, непостижимая боль, от которой хочется бежать, скрыться, только бы осклизлый вязкий ее туман не обволакивал разум и душу, не облизывая липким холодным языком все тело, словно заключая в плотный кокон страдания.

- Почему? Почему, месье Эрик! – Кричала она, поначалу пытаясь вырваться из его рук. Потом стала стихать, и лишь изредка что-то постанывала. - Месье, месье… - шептала Жюли, - почему он? Мой отец? Мне страшно… Я же теперь одна… Я не смогу… - Кажется, она начинала бредить, сама путаясь в своих словах. – Я не смогу теперь…

Он приподнялся с пола, подтягивая ее за собой, ставя на ослабевшие ноги. Жюли, растирая по лицу едкие слезы, еле стояла на ногах. Он оставил ее посреди комнаты, убедившись, что она сию же секунду не рухнет на пол, а еще в состоянии держаться на ногах, а сам, подойдя к кровати, наклонился над телом, которое, должно недавно покинула душа.

Вряд ли его могла напугать смерть. Тонкая, ранимая душа девушки, должно еще толком не разу с этим не столкнувшаяся, еще вряд ли могла все это достойно вынести. Но он… он привык. И это была такая лишь малость, что он на нее и должное внимание перестал обращать. Столько раз он сам своими деяниями нес эту смерть. К тому же, стоило ли ее бояться, когда уже сама жизнь напоминала собою вечный ад, из которого ему уж точно не вырваться?

Он в полутьме протянул руку к остывающему тему, проверить пульс, заодно убедиться – не ошиблась ли Жюли. Не ошиблась. Пульса он так и не нащупал. Эрик распрямился, сделал шаг вперед, словно хотел покинуть комнату, но Жюли поспешно его окликнула.

- Нет, - застонала она, - не уходите, пожалуйста! Вы куда?

Девушка качалась, будто ее не держали ноги. Теперь, похоже, из-за столь малоприятного события, он не мог уехать этим утром, как предполагал. Ну, если, конечно, за эти несколько часов до рассвета он все-таки не пошлеет все это, а в придачу и саму девчонку к чертям, и не уедет. Оставаться здесь, обременяя себя совершенно не касающимися его проблемами – желания вовсе не было.

А девчонка, похоже, слепо ухватилась за единственную соломинку двумя руками, как ему тогда казалось, чтобы не погибнуть от этой боли и страха. А ему-то какое дело? Не хватало еще для полного счастья заняться гобингудовской благотворительностью, начать помогать сирым и убогим. Чистой воды – каламбур.

- Пойдем. – Сказал он ей, пытаясь увести из комнаты, увлекая за собой, но девушка воспротивилась.

Жюли, вырвавшись из его рук, кинулась к кровати отца, рухнув на пол, упала перед ней на колени, и, уткнувшись лицом в матрац, принялась оплакивать ушедшего из жизни отца.

Никогда он не оплакивал своих родителей. Наверное, потому что толком-то обо всем этом мало что сохранил в своей памяти. И не хотел хранить. Ему это было ни к чему. Эти воспоминания были еще куда более запретными, чем любые другие, которые он скрывал сам от себя. Зато с лихом было в его жизни многое другое, что стоило бы оплакивать. Да и сейчас вот… хоть садись прям здесь, и начинай оплакивать. Хотя бы надежды. Да только если сейчас и ему себя заточить в темницу собственной боли и терзаний, уж не выйдет ничего стоящего – оба беззащитных, словно младенцы, ослепленных болью человека – оба они потонут в этом водовороте.

Жюли всхлипывала где-то в темном углу, где стояла кровать ее отца, как маленький ребенок. Он не стал ее тревожить. Девушка пробыла у постели отца несколько часов, до самого рассвета. А потом она, ослабевшая и изнеможенная потеряв всякий счет времени, так и уснула в столь нелепой и жалкой позе. Он, аккуратно подхватив ее, отнес в другую комнату.

Жюли проспала до самого вечера. Она разомкнула отяжелевшие и воспаленные веки лишь когда за окном было уже почти темно. В груди ее что-то защемило. Она вздохнула. Приподнялась, осмотревшись. В комнате была только она одна. Сил подниматься с кровати у нее не было, кружилась голова. Пролежав так какое-то время в полутьме, она все же, сделав над собою усилие, опустила ноги на пол, оттолкнулась от поверхности кровати, и, приподнялась. Качаясь и несмело ступая по половицам, пошла к двери. Куда угодно, только не здесь, одной. Пару раз спотыкнулась обо что-то, чуть не рухнув на тоскливо поскрипывающие половицы. Она подошла к двери, коснулась холодной ручки, медленно открывая дверь. Вдруг она ахнула, в дверном проеме, путь в коридор ей преградила темная фигура. Слава богу, глаза ее привыкли к темноте, и она быстро разглядела его. Мгновенный испуг прошел, сменившись тревогой.

- Что вы стоите под дверью? – Нахмурилась она, обиженно спросив. – Я чуть не умерла от страха.

И слава богу. Потому что если бы она могла видеть все, что он скрывает, и знать все то, что он никогда не расскажет ей, то уж точно бы ее душа отлетела к душе ее отца.

- Караулить под дверьми не в моих правилах. – Недовольно отозвался он из полумрака. Сравнить его с псом, оберегающим под дверью ее сон – это уж верх неприличия. А может, и не сравнивала. Может, сам так понял. Да ошибочно. - Я услышал шум, хотел проверить – пришла ли ты в себя. – С холодным безразличием объяснился он с ей.

Жюли почувствовала это. Наверное, она что-то не то сказала.

- Месье… - Зашевелила она сухими губами. – Простите. Я не хотела вас обидеть. Я не то имела в виду… то есть… я… я говорила, что…

- Ты не обидела. Все нормально. – Сказал он с недовольным видом, и прошел в комнату. Не обидела. Обидела! Развернуться б, да уйти, как задумывал. – Все хорошо?

- Да, да… это я просто… зацепилась за что-то в темноте, когда шла к двери.

Жюли присела обратно на кровать. Она рассеянно смотрела на него, не зная, что сказать еще. Сколько точно прошло времени – она не представляла, сбившись со всякого счета, но, судя по его желанию как можно скорее покинуть ее дом, он должен был быть уже в пути.

- Вы… вы… почему вы не уехали? – Вдруг наивно спросила она. Вы же собирались… я думала, вы…

Она хотела знать – почему? Действительно, почему? Хотелось бы и самому себе ответить на этот вопрос.

- Отъезд пришлось отложить. Если ты не против… – Ровным и невозмутимым голосом ответил он. - Думаю, я уеду через несколько дней. Когда буду уверен, что ты уже не спотыкаешься в темноте о посторонние вещи.

Жюли еле заметно улыбнулась. Но, похоже, это была вовсе не шутка с его стороны. А почти жестокая насмешка.

- Спасибо вам… – Виновато начала она.

- За что?

Девушка поудобнее уселась на кровати.

- Ну за то, что не оставили меня… А мой отец…? – Спросила она запинаясь. – Надо все решить с этим… только вот я не знаю с чего начать.

- Я попробую помочь… в чем смогу.

Жюли посмотрела на него утомленным взглядом.

- О месье… - прошептала она, - боюсь, я не смогу возместить вам ваши затраты. Как видите, у нас не столь богатое жилище, и средства очень скудные. Но я придумаю, обязательно…

Странно было воспринимать человека, который когда-то хотел тебя убить, как заботящегося о тебе славного друга, которого беспокоила твоя судьба. Только вот Эрик вовсе не собирался ее опекать, и показывать свою заботу и сочувствие он тоже не хотел. Но почему-то, все-таки посочувствовал.

- Не думай об этом сейчас. – Прервал ее он, не желая слышать продолжение фразы. Не хватало еще пожизненно обязать ее выплачивать ему какой-то особый долг за услугу.

--

Утром он застал ее перебирающей и рассматривающей картины и наброски, которые она раскопала не пойми где, принадлежащие кисти ее отца. Она всматривалась в них пустым тоскливым взглядом, словно желала выхватить из столь незамысловатых очертаний, оставленных на листе что-то родное, дорогое, живое.

- Ты не рисуешь? – Вдруг услышала она голос за спиной.

Жюли обернулась. Позади, в дверном проеме ее комнаты, скрестив руки на груди, стоял Эрик. Если сама Жюли за все это время сумела хотя бы отдохнуть и даже, пусть беспокойно, но поспать, то вот как он, к ее удивлению вызвавшийся помочь в половине свалившихся на нее вопросах – она понятия не имела. Хотя, выглядел он, как обычно. Только все же, вряд ли он спал этой ночью.

- Вы так бесшумно передвигаетесь…

Привычка.

Только, уж объяснять ее он не станет ни за что.

- Нет, не рисую. – Продолжила она. – Отец учил меня. Я любила рисовать. Он наделся, что я когда-нибудь тоже буду рисовать, как и он…

- И что же произошло?

- Когда он ослеп, он больше не смог рисовать, а мне пришлось зарабатывать деньги, у меня не было времени доучиваться. К тому же, - она сделала паузу, - …я лишилась лучшего учителя, который мог бы завершить мое обучение. Моего отца. С того времени я не бралась за кисть… не могу.

- Так возьмись сейчас.

Девушка растерялась, он с такой простотой выдал ей эту фразу, что она молчала несколько секунд. Потом она вдруг поняла, о чем он говорит. – О нет, месье, что вы. Вряд ли я смогу теперь.

Беседа была не содержательна. Отвечала она почти без энтузиазма. Такая бледная, под глазами от усталости и бессилия залегли темные синеватые круги. Ей было совершенно все равно, что теперь, когда опасаться совсем нечего, спокойно, размеренным шагом совсем чужой человек разгуливает по ее дому, словно гордый хозяин, что, когда она в своей комнате за ветхой шаткой дверцей, где-то неподалеку, в соседней комнате она чувствует его присутствие, чужого непонятного мужчины, делит с ним крышу, забывая совершенно обо всем, о чем бы должно помнить юной девушке. Об этом-то она как раз и не думала. Уж пусть лучше так, пусть он где-то поблизости, пусть она натыкается на него, желая выйти в коридор, пусть бесшумно подкрадывается, когда она его вовсе не ожидает, чем остаться здесь совершенно одной. Одиночество в этом доме ее пугало. Она начинала метаться по комнате, словно задыхаясь, понимая в такие вот моменты, что если бы не Эрик, сойти ей здесь с ума.

- Я уже так давно не рисовала…

- Вот и начни сейчас. По крайней мере, у тебя будет занятие, а не масса пустого времени, чтобы тонуть в своих слезах. Я бы хотел взглянуть, как ты рисуешь…

Жюли подняла на него удивленные воспаленные от слез глаза, шмыгнув носом. А может он и прав. Найти грифели, бумаги, краски, сесть за стол.

- Правда?

Он молча кивнул ей в ответ.

--

Весь день накрапывал дождик. Было сыро, хмуро и пасмурно. К вечеру погода разгулялась лишь в худшую сторону, дождь усилился. Вдалеке Жюли услышала раскаты грома, заставившие ее вернуться в реальность, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей. Вероятнее всего, через какое-то время гроза придет и сюда. Она подняла глаза в серое, грязное небо, по своему настрою и унынию похожее на окружающие ее могилы. Не очень бы хотелось встретить грозу под открытым небом. Она просидела на свежей могиле отца несколько часов, словно выжидая чего-то, словно пытаясь все же дождаться ответа на свой вопрос – за что же теперь осталась она совсем одной. Так и просидела, не находя ответов. Пока окончательно не стемнело.

Похоже, она и так уже изрядно припозднилась. К тому же, промокла, просидев все это время под моросящим дождиком, которого она порядком и не замечала, начав потихоньку замерзать. У нее начинало ломить кончики пальцев, а не прекращающийся, лишь только усиливающийся дождь не давал ей обсохнуть и согреться.

Она поднялась на ноги, окинув взглядом сырую землю, словно попрощавшись, прося прощение за то, что вынуждена так скоро покинуть его, и ее визит был непродолжительным.

Вот уж не лучшее время она выбрала для прогулки.

Заметно холодало, пронизывающий ветер, который обжигал мокрое от дождя и слез лицо, продувал насквозь мокрую одежду. Жюли никак не могла согреться, ее знобило, она вздрагивала при каждом дуновении ветра, понимая, что возвратиться домой было необходимо как можно скорее, но ее ноги не могли идти быстрее, увязая в топкой скользкой грязи.

Она брела назад по чавкающей слякоти размытой дождем дороге, марая в ней полы плаща, увязая в ней башмаками. Ее ноги поскальзывались, и она пару раз чуть не падала. Жюли хлюпала носом, не обращая на это никакого внимания, она настолько продрогла, что холод перестал уже ее одолевать, и она почти ничего не чувствовала. Кажется, она настолько задержалась, что время близилось к полуночи. Немудрено в этой темноте сбиться с дороги.

И это в данный момент ей и показалось. Показалось, что она заблудилась, и места вокруг нее абсолютно незнакомые, какие-то странные. Она подняла глаза вверх, в почерневшее хмурое небо. Голова моментально поплыла, закружившись. Жюли тряхнула головой, попытавшись отогнать от себя, начинающий охватывать ее страх. Сама виновата! Самой и выбираться. И как можно скорее.

Да вот только в темноте начало мерещиться бог весть что. Она была здесь совсем одна, и страх ее от мысли об этом лишь преумножался.

Раскат грома ударил над самой ее головой, отразившись в ушах. Ей показалось, что над самой ее головой что-то разорвалось, и острые эти осколки непременно должны были посыпаться на нее сверху.

В мгновение все озарилось пугающим светом, осветив гнущиеся от ветра ветки деревьев, похожие на тянущиеся к ней сухие, со скрученными пальцами руки, витиеватые стволы, показавшиеся какими-то причудливыми существами в демоническом обличье, жаждущие расправы. Всполох ослепил ее, обезоружив в конец, и сразу же погас, снова погрузив в темноту. В глазах Жюли затанцевали пульсирующие огоньки.

Ее охватил страх. Она взвизгнула, и побежала прочь, сама не понимая, куда ведут ее ноги. Она бежала, глотая ртом влажный воздух, задыхаясь от быстрого бега бежала, ощущая, как бьет в лицо ветер. Вдруг полы ее плаща зацепились за какую-то ветку, она вскрикнула, беспомощно вскинув руки, протянула их, чтобы освободиться, но ее нога сначала поскользнулась, затем оступилась, и она, потеряв равновесие, кубарем свалилась в какой-то незамеченный ею неглубокий обрыв, пронзительно вскрикнув.

Рухнув в тревожно заплескавшуюся холодную реку, наглотавшись ледяной воды, она ощутила, как заныло все тело. Осталось еще обнаружить, что она переломала себе пару ребер, и тогда можно считать, что ночная прогулка удалась.

Она забарахталась в холодной воде, опираясь руками о скользкое илистое дно. Речка была неглубокой. Нет, хвала господу, кажется, ребра были целы. Чего не сказать о других частях тела. Все, что еще поддавалось ее осознанию, так это то, что, кажется, она сильно ушибла ногу, а-то и хуже – вывихнула, потому что та адской болью давала о себе знать. И в таком случае, даже если она все же выберется из этой воды, остаток дороги ей придется ползти на четвереньках, скуля и изнемогая от боли, как побитая собака. Дойти не сможет. Она, как бессильный, только что появившейся на свет жеребенок, начала извиваясь, барахтаться, баламутя воду, и изо всех сил пытаясь встать на ноги.

Все попытки были тщетными, и не увенчивались успехом. А руки с ногами продолжали неметь, коченея от ледяной воды. Она ощутила, как перед глазами все перевернулось, и она, застонав, провалилась куда-то во тьму.

--

- Купание ночью, в реке, в грозу, под дождем…

Она через силу приоткрыла глаза, придя в себя, когда ощутила прикосновение чьих-то горячих рук.

Она дрожала. Давал о себе знать озноб, она настолько замерзла, что у нее так громко стучали сейчас зубы, что стук этот ощущался в мозгу страшными ударами молота о наковальню.

У нее не выносимо болела голова, она тяжела и пустая, постоянно тянула вниз, не желая держаться. Жюли ощущала себя сейчас беспомощным младенцем, так как держать прямо голову у нее не было сил, шею ломило, в голове она слышала какой-то гул, и кажется, чей-то голос.

Она, превозмогая боль, попыталась все-таки раскрыть широко глаза. Все вокруг плыло. То ли это она кружилась по комнате, то ли комната в вальсе кружила ее. Ни одно, ни второе не могло являться реальностью.

Ей понадобилось время, чтобы сконцентрировать взгляд, зрение начало возвращаться к ней, картина медленно проясняться. Она сидела на краю кровати, ее, как немощную придерживали чужие руки, чтобы она не рухнула на кровать без сил.

- Эрик… - пробормотала она, узнав его по голосу, или не узнав, а просто догадавшись. Кто ж еще-то?

Вымокшая до нитки, продрогшая, с бледной, голубоватого оттенка кожей, посиневшими от холода губами, со спутанными мокрыми волосами она сейчас больше походила на окунутую в грязную лужу недоброй хозяйкой куклу, чем на человека, юную опрятную девушку. Мокрая и грязная одежда, подчеркивая изгибы, плотно облепила тело, вызывая неприятные ощущения.

- Эрик… - снова повторила она, словно искала спасения в этом коротком и столь незамысловатом имени.

Хорошо хоть так. Хорошо хоть не ангелом. И то уже хлеб…

Кого ей еще звать.

Неужели неокрепший ее рассудок уже за это столь непродолжительное время определил для себя все возможные входы и выходы, все пути и варианты, избрав где-то глубоко в сознании на роль прекрасного избавителя от всех бед и страхов и героя именно его?

Его.

И очень зря. Уж какого-какого, да не прекрасного!

Какой из него прекрасный благородный спаситель и рыцарь, о котором она, должно, как и все девушки своего возраста, мечтала в фантазиях и сновидениях? Пожалуй, он при желании, от большой щедрости своей, может подарить ей еще пару-тройку страхов, от которых потом темными ночами будет вскакивать на постели, моля господа избавить ее от этих кошмаров.

Вот и все, что может он ей дать.

Жюли растерянно смотрела на него, кажется, он ей что-то говорил, но она не различала пока – что. В ушах шумело, до сих пор слышался плеск воды и завывание ветра. Жюли начала старательно сглатывать, чтобы избавиться от давления в ушах.

- Вся промокла. – Недовольно проворчал он. - Тебе надо согреться, - наконец смогла расслышать она, - иначе ты подцепишь воспаление легких. Ты и так вымокла насквозь… Занесло же тебя туда! А если обрыв был бы глубокий…

Считал бы он сейчас ее кости.

И забот куда меньше было бы. Уж с трупом куда легче, чем возиться как он сейчас, с полуживой…

- Я…я… - хотела она сказать что-то в свое оправдание, но замолкла, так как говорить ей было тяжело, в горле саднило.

- От вас, мадмуазель Лоранс, слишком много бед. А все потому, что мадмуазель имеет упрямство непослушного ребенка… - Недовольно и осуждающим тоном сказал он. Зря отпустил ее, позволив уйти из дому, просмотрев ее уход. Да и собственно – почему должен-то был радеть? Сидеть теперь, денно и нощно во все глаза следить - куда и зачем идет она? Мало ему своих забот? Ему единственному, что ли больше всех надо?

Да.

- Хорошо, что ты не замерзла окончательно! Тебя переодеть надо. – Сообщили ей, что бы она была предупреждена.

Жюли, как болванчик, качнулась, сидя на месте, обессилено подалась вперед, и ее голова упала ему на плечо, она уткнулась ему холодным носом в шею. От изнеможения ее клонило в болезненный сон. Глаза сами закрывались. Вопреки ее воле.

И вот так бы и остаться. В тепле и безопасности.

- Не спи, не смей спать… слышишь ты меня? Жюли, очнись! - Он резко отстранил ее от себя и встряхнул. – Сначала выпей это.

У нее перед самым носом оказалась кружка. Ей в лицо пахнуло горячим паром с отдушкой каких-то трав, она почти обожглась, когда приложила губы к кромке чашки, но все-таки сделала несколько жадных глотков. Вкус был отвратительный. Сказать больше – омерзительный. Она скривилась, отвернувшись.

- Что это за… - Она закашлялась.

- Да пей же, ты хотя бы отчасти согреешься… - Почти повелительным тоном сказал он.

Тепло начало разливаться по ее телу. Он был прав. Только от этого она еще быстрее начала терять контроль над остатком своих сил. Спать захотелось как никогда. Просто рухнуть вот так поперек кровати, и закрыв глаза, уснуть. Спать, спать и спать.

- Моя нога…

Она почувствовала, как ее снова коснулись его горячие руки, ощупав плечи, спустились к запястьям, будто бы проверяя – ничего ли она не сломала. Жюли захныкала, попытавшись откинуться на подушку, чтобы, наконец, заснуть.

- Стой, - удержал он ее. – Ты должна снять мокрую одежду… иначе замерзнешь еще сильнее. Переоденься…

- Я… - Застонала она, обессилено понурив голову, и отмахнувшись от него, как уже от порядком надоевшего, - …не могу… оставьте меня… - Замотала она головой, скривив губы. – Уйдите же! - У нее кружилась голова, она плохо понимала, что от нее хотели, и что она должна сделать.

Ну нет.

Не мог же он, в самом деле, самостоятельно заняться стаскиванием с нее предметов женского туалета. Он, пытаясь докричаться до ее здравого рассудка, пока не тронутого пеленою сна, просил так мало – лишь услышать его просьбу. Вот что-что, а заниматься этим самому ему хотелось меньше всего.

- Жюли…

Да не слышало его ее сознание. И не хотело. Все его фразы, обращенные к ней, тонули в тумане, покрывающем, словно панцирь, ее рассудок.

Несколько секунд спустя она ощутила, как завязки ее платья потянулись, освобождая ее тело от тяжелой холодной одежды.

Почему-то это успокоило ее. Она снова закрыла глаза, и, стараясь держать голову прямо, начала медленно погружаться в мутную пелену сна.

Одна рука его легла ей на спину, придерживая и не позволяя вот так просто упасть, а под силой второй холодная ткань скользнула вниз, и она почувствовала, как прохладный воздух коснулся ее кожи. Она ощутила, что окончательно избавилась от тяготеющей ее, и заставляющей дрожать, одежды.

- Мне очень холодно… - Прошептала она сразу же, вслед за тем, как освободилась от набрякшего водой одеяния.

- Сейчас… подожди, сейчас согреешься… - Ее ручка с ледяными пальцами легла в его ладонь, и накрылась второй ладонью. Жюли почувствовала, как начинают согреваться ее руки, которых она почти не чувствовала.

- Лучше?

- Да.

Куда лучше. Что ж так несмело руку-то одну греть, все что в черпаке воду носить из речки? Можно куда проще. Такая холодная вся. Коли всю обнять, в раз согреть можно. Крошечная фигуркой. Так ей четверть часа стучать зубами под одеялом, нежели живым человеческим теплом обогреться. И вернее, и…

Глупость какая! Он тряхнул головой, злясь на бессвязные одолевающие мысли.

Ну что в том преступного и позорного, что б не найти потом себе места, скрываясь от себя самого, сожалея о содеянном? Велик ли грех, сначала проклиная все на свете застежки, сам не понимая почему, трясущимися, как у паралитика, руками, стянуть с нее всю эту промокшую одежу, раздеть девчонку, а потом прижать ее холодное замерзшее тельце к себе. Прижать, обнять, не больше, дать согреться, и только. Ради нее же…

Он воровато скосился на нее. Исподняя сорочка, оставляя беззащитным перед чужим взглядом, выставляя напоказ хрупкое юное тельце, прозрачной от влажности тканью огибала небольшую девичью грудь, спадая с плеч, оголяя их, невольно цепляя глаз.

В забытье, проваливаясь в сон, она вдруг ощутила, что чьи-то мягкие, но, сухие, губы прикоснулись к ее холодным губам. Прикосновение было легким, почти не ощутимым.

Наконец, сильные руки плотно сжали ее, дрожь медленно стала отступать.

Задрожав и сорвавшись, губы начали опускаться вниз, вниз… через секунду она ощутила их прикосновение на шее, задержались, словно в пробующем касании, и еще секунду спустя - на груди.

Господь пошутил в момент его создания, а в момент его жизни – сам дьявол.

Наверное, если бы в тот момент он смог побороть себя, а точнее, простую бездушную корысть, завладевшую сознанием, и в первую очередь обычного мужчину в себе – он бы никогда, никогда, даже под угрозой страшной расправы не сделал того, что сделал.

Но она была так беспомощна перед ним, а в самой глубине груди так неприятно сладостно потянуло, и растущим тугим комком медленно, будто карябая, раздирая в кровь тело, начало опускаться куда-то в самый низ, причиняя боль, с каждой секундой нарастая, не зависимо от его воли, что он ничего не мог поделать.

Наверное, в такие моменты говорят о помутнении разума.

Пусть так, но это странное, почти безумное желание – хотя бы на секунду самому ощутить тепло, другое, женское тепло, неподдельное, и получить возможность – почувствовать это, когда тебя не оттолкнут, не закричат от ужаса и страха, почувствовать себя обычным.

И даже в тот момент он боялся, что она откроет глаза, все поймет, поймет страшное его желание – истошным воплем, дико закричит, отринет его, не позволив даже не то что прикоснуться к себе, даже глянуть на нее.

Но она была не в силах. Она к его стыду ничего не сделала, словно позволила, словно приняла, словно дала согласие. Разве он так много желал?

Кристина однажды оказала ему страшную услугу.

Из жалости. Из-за боли и обиды на природу, которая была столь жестока к нему.

Ее губы были такими мягкими. И с того момента он не мог забыть их. Он так мечтал ощутить это чувство еще раз, только уже имея возможность самому целовать, а не принимать, самому – сжав ее в объятиях, касаясь губами ее кожи, ее губ, чувствовать, как бьется ее сердце, ощущать ее дыхание, чувствовать ласки и шепот.

Он так же, как и все хотел целовать ту единственную, которой мог подарить свои чувства, гладить ее волосы, ее лицо, чувствовать, как вздрагивает ее тело, когда он касается ее, и вздрагивает вовсе не от страха, а от страсти, от желания.

Разве это так много?

Кто-то получает это просто так. Со всей щедростью. За видимую красоту…

А он должен стыдливо, в тайне от себя самого, пытаясь задушить в своем разуме подобные мысли, мечтать об этом ночами, жестоко заставляя свой рассудок, душу и тело отрицать всей своей сущностью такую зазорную необходимость, словно делающую его еще ужасней, еще страшнее, еще противней, еще омерзительней и отвратней. А потом проклинать природу за то, что она так шутит с ним, лишив всего этого, зато, оставив телу способность все ощущать и чувствовать, желать и действовать, реагируя на малейший стимул, заставляя от самого себя воровато прятать взгляд.

Не чувствовать себя человеком, не чувствовать себя мужчиной, никем, ничтожеством, чудовищем.

И вздрагивать от одной мысли о том, что она будет вздрагивать от отвращения, когда он будет прикасаться к ней.

А сейчас – он сам не понял, почему, но так и не смог побороть себя – вот так глупо и нечестно, можно сказать, обманом, и даже не ее, а самого себя, дотянуться хотя бы до крошечной доли этого чувства, которое он испытал однажды, так предательски жестоко подаренного ему Кристиной – стать желанным, а не отверженным.

Девушка, в ответ на его касания, застонала, это привело его в чувства, и он резко, словно от огня, отдернулся от нее, поняв, что на самом деле позволяет себе то, что никогда не должен позволить, даже подумать.

Должно быть, еще секунда, другая, и возможно, он не сможет остановиться, не в силах перебороть такие простые инстинкты, которые все-таки пытались взять верх над ним.

И начал бы обезумевши в конец, потеряв всякий рассудок беспощадно терзать свою добычу, как изголодавшееся животное.

Он резко отстранился от нее, запретив себе думать о возможном исходе.

- Ты вся горишь… – Вдруг услышала она нестойкий срывающийся голос.

У нее начался жар.

Через несколько минут Жюли в дымке дремы догадалась, что ее голова уже лежит на подушке, и она находится под теплым одеялом. Она несколько раз вздрогнула, сжалась клубком, поджав под себя ноги, и, забывшись, провалилась в сон наполовину с бредом.

О, как он завидовал. Завидовал тому, что может вот так спокойно, умиротворенно, сжавшись на кровати, уснуть, не терзаемая никакими мыслями, ни презрением к себе, ни болью, ни ужасом, не ненавистью к самому чудовищному, мерзкому существу на этом свете, то есть к самому себе, до самого утра мысленно отираясь от убивающих рассудок мыслей.


	6. Глава 6

6.

- Рауль…

- Кристина?

- Рауль, пожалуйста, обними меня и никогда не отпускай!

- Что-то произошло, Кристина?

- Н-нет… ничего. Честно. Совсем ничего... – Голос сорвался, словно камушек, со звоном покатился в обрыв страха и лжи. - Просто… просто обними меня, и все. Пожалуйста.

- Кристина, ты вся дрожишь… - Ее муж взволнованно посмотрел на нее. – Правда ничего не произошло? На тебе нет лица. Ты напугана?

- Нет же, нет. Все хорошо. Просто… просто такое бывает, мне бывает иногда страшно. Очень страшно.

- Этому есть причина?

- Нет. Никаких причин. Простой беспочвенный страх. Глупый беспочвенный страх. Сама себя ругаю за эту слабость…

Что он сделал с нею? Что сделал он с ее жизнью! Так нельзя, так невозможно.

Что он сделает с их жизнью? С жизнью ее мужа?

Осколки. Тысячи крошечных осколков. Осколков времени, их жизней и чувств…

Столько времени она где-то в самом укромном уголке своей души, который не открывала даже самой себе, ждала этого момента, а сейчас была готова проклясть все это, только бы это никогда не коснулось ее снова.

Она слишком боялась неизвестности.

И вместе с тем, понимала, что она манит ее, подобно языку пламени, притягивающему мотыльков в ночи.

С легкостью сжечь все ради неизвестности…

Это выше ее сил.

Глупый наивный детский страх. Какую боль он приносит.

Почему?

--

Жюли пришла в сознание только около полудня следующего дня. Теперь, по крайней мере, она не ощущала эту ужасную дрожь во всем теле, от которой ее передергивало, лишь немного ныла нога и она чувствовала бессилие. Но это уже не так страшно. Можно сказать, даже совсем не страшно.

Это было куда терпимее, чем то, что ей довелось испытать тогда, когда она свалилась в овраг, безрезультатно валандаясь в грязной холодной жиже, которая затекала ей в рот, напоминая о себе болотным привкусом, заставляя давиться ею, глотать, чувствуя частые желудочные спазмы, того и гляди, обещая вывернуться наизнанку.

Девушка открыла глаза, стараясь отойти ото сна и бреда, в котором находилась. Несколько секунд она пыталась понять, что произошло. Она неподвижно лежала на кровати, и затем, наконец, начала осознавать, что находится она у себя в комнате, а не на холодной улице, вся до нитки продрогшая и замерзшая, ей тепло, и даже очень тепло. От того, что она чувствует еще чье-то тепло так близко и так отчетливо.

Тепло, и биение сердца, волной проходящее по позвоночнику, замедляющееся у кончиков пальцев, и отражающееся пульсацией в самом мозгу.

Ее сердца?

Она вздрогнула.

Ее левая щека чувствовала человеческое тепло и стук человеческого сердца. В груди Жюли что-то перевернулось и упало в самую глубину души. Возможная догадка на мгновение испугала ее.

Вот уж чего никогда не приходилась, так это просыпаться подле малознакомого мужчины. Да и подле хорошо знакомого – тоже не приходилось. Сей факт кого угодно повергнет в ужас.

Она почему-то захотела что есть силы закричать, но быстро спохватилась, и зажала себе рот рукой, дабы все-таки не проронить крик ужаса.

Жюли несколько секунд просто вдумчиво слушала чужое дыхание, потом очень аккуратно и осторожно приподнялась, оглядевшись. На ней не было ничего кроме нижней рубашки, она поспешно натянула на себя одеяло, негодуя фыркнув.

Еще не лучше. Ничего не скажешь, многообещающее пробуждение!

Она повернулась к нему, и с интересом начала вглядываться в его очертания, наклоняясь все ближе и ближе, чтобы получше рассмотреть его.

В голове зароились какие-то отрывки воспоминаний, только сейчас она не могла понять, где в этих воспоминаниях правда, а где ее фантазия.

Все, чего она так боялась в нем все это время, и вполне оправданно - так это его маска, как ей показалось, которой он, если и не стыдился, так избегал повышенного интереса к ней со стороны других. Он, кажется, не подозревал, что она смотрит на него так близко.

И наверное, это и хорошо.

Она, осторожно наклонившись над ним, протянув трясущуюся от страха и нерешительности руку, все же решив дотронуться до маски. Разве возможно вот так все время ее носить? Неужели удобно? Должно же быть что-то, отвечающее на вопрос – почему.

Если бы сейчас Жюли остановила себя, она, наверное, просто умерла бы от любопытства. Как она не пыталась уговорить себя – не делать этого, остановиться пока не поздно, пока еще может, пока не случилось что-то дурное, любопытство брало верх, просто раздирая душу напополам.

И все-таки она боялась.

Она боялась, что сейчас этот человек может очнуться и застать ее так близко к себе, крайне не приветствуя это.

Хотя, она тоже была не в восторге от того, что обнаружила его рядом с собою, когда проснулась. Жюли снова покраснела, почувствовав, как начала пульсировать в висках горячая кровь.

Ее рука медленно приближалась к его лицу. На секунду замерла в воздухе. Она прислушалась – все так же ли он мирно дышит, не проснулся ли он? Кажется, она была еще не готова, чтобы он вот так быстро проснулся. Ей хотелось еще получше рассмотреть своего гостя. Убедившись, что нет – она несмело коснулась его маски.

Ничего такого.

И зачем он ее носит?

Он пошевелился. Жюли в ужасе замерла, перестав дышать. Но пробуждения не последовало.

Ее рука плавно скользнула вниз, и пальцы опустились в ее кромке.

Вдруг кровать заскрипела, Жюли подпрыгнула на ней, у нее в глазах что-то мелькнуло с такой скоростью, что она, не поняв в чем дело, даже не смогла вскрикнуть от неожиданности. Рука Жюли была перехвачена, не позволив снова притронуться к лицу. Он резко поймал ее запястье, и мгновенно обезоружил, стремительно перевернувшись, тем самым, подмяв под себя, обезопасив свое положение.

Если бы от испуга уже в который раз постигшего ее за ближайшее время можно было бы умереть, то Жюли была бы уже мертва.

Жюли ощутила, как ее руки зафиксировали у нее над головой, вытянув ее по всей длине кровати, и плотно прижав к матрацу.

Она захныкала, и скривилась в обиженной гримасе. Не самое приятное ощущение. Ей хотелось набрать в легкие воздуха, чтобы глубоко вздохнуть, но она не могла этого сделать под тяжестью чужого тела.

Ее тело ответило на это дрожью.

- Что… что ты себе позволяешь? – Тяжело дыша, захрипел он.

Еще немного, и она бы сотворила с ним это.

В который раз, полностью обезоружив, ведомая любопытством, изменнически обнажив, оголив перед всем окружающим его миром и своим взглядом, выставляя напоказ те страхи и ту боль, которые он так пытался укрыть, о которых он так желал забыть.

Нет, никогда он не сможет этого сделать.

Всякий раз посторонний глаз будет цепляться за чуждый привычному людскому облику кусок белого щита, старающегося оградить не только его хозяина, но и любопытствующих от ненужных вопросов, не нужных взглядов, воплей ужаса, страха и разъяренных возгласов в его сторону.

- Я…я… Это что вы… вы… себе позволяете? – Облизнула она пересохшие потрескавшиеся губы. – Мне… трудно дышать. Отпустите меня!

- Ты хочешь сама причинить себе вред! – Зарычал он на нее.

Даже если бы она изо всех сил билась в его руках, все равно вряд ли у нее был бы шанс вырваться.

Девушка застонала, пытаясь пошевелиться, но тяжесть другого тела не позволила этого сделать.

Впрочем, его хватка не была такой уж сильной, он где-то в подсознании совсем не хотел снова причинять боль этому маленькому и хрупкому тельцу, наоборот, мысль об этом пугала его.

Но Жюли была напугана, и все свои ощущения чувствовала вдвойне остро.

Не совсем приятно, не совсем и отвратительно.

Она вдруг сама испугалась своих мыслей.

В ее голове, казалось независимо от ее желания, возникали и проносились какие-то странные порывы и желания, которые до этого момента она даже боялась самой себе раскрыть. Она вряд ли могла сейчас себе признаться в том, что такой вот неожиданный тесный контакт с мужчиной может вызвать в ней странное и непонятное ощущение.

- Я не хотела причинить вам вред… - Жалобно прошептала она, уповая на его снисхождение.

Но, похоже, он был не намерен прощать ей ее неосторожный проступок.

- Что ты хотела узнать? Проклятая любознательность! – Тяжело дыша, наградил он ее презрительным взглядом. – Зачем?

- Месье… - Еле слышно говорила Жюли. – Прошу вас… отпустите… - сказала она, только потом подумав, а действительно ли ее тело так уж желает, что бы ее отпустили или ей вполне приемлемо и так?

- Не смей этого делать! Не смей трогать меня вообще, черт тебя побери, проклятая девчонка! Ясно тебе? Не прикасайся ко мне вообще! Никогда! – Раздосадовано прохрипел он, одновременно с этим ощущая, как заметно участилось ее дыхание. – Никогда!

- Хорошо. Не буду. Но это почти невозможно, пока вы сами до сих пор прикасаетесь ко мне!

Он удивленно посмотрел ей в глаза.

А девчонка не так уж и глупа!

Его руки медленно начали разжиматься, давая ей возможность освободиться. Он медленно, отпустив, освободил сначала одну ее руку, потом вторую и сам, приподнявшись, освободил ее от себя, выпрямившись и сев на краю кровати.

Жюли приподнялась. Тряхнула головой, чтобы как-то прийти в чувство после случившегося, в-первую очередь, стыдливо отведя глаза, поправила соскользнувшую с плеч рубашку.

- Не смей, понятно? – Еще раз велел он, вздыхая, и сам, приходя в себя.

- Я уже поняла. – С обидой пробормотала она.

Жюли надулась.

Ну и пусть.

Пусть хоть вообще никогда больше не заговаривает с ним, не смотря в его сторону.

Ему же проще и легче будет.

Избавится сразу от стольких проблем.

- Что такого я хотела сделать? – Без доли страха спросила она с надрывом. Казалось, сейчас она готова была, выпустив когти, о которых он и не подозревал, кинуться на него. – Я всего лишь хотела…

- Не надо… - перебил ее он, - этого делать. Вообще ничего не надо. Я же сказал – не трогай меня!

- Хорошо. – Отвела она взгляд, хмуря брови.

Не надо, так не надо.

И вообще, это не она его столь бесцеремонно вжала в матрац. Как, должно быть, она глупо выглядела! Жюли заворчала что-то себе под нос.

Она тоже была раздражена. Не меньше его.

Ее разум восставал против того, что пару минут назад ее совершенно незаслуженно напугали, она не заслуживала такой расплаты.

- Подумаешь… – Пожала она оголенными плечами, скривившись. – Вы, например, вообще сняли с меня всю одежду.

На сей момент это было для нее самым оскорбительным и ужасным.

А вот за это и, правда, можно вцепиться клыками в горло.

Клыками, которых у нее не было…

- Иначе было нельзя. – Объяснил он ей с неохотой. – Она была мокрой. Что приказали бы, мадмуазель, мне делать? Смотреть, как медленно отдаете богу душу? Действительно, я не догадался. Было бы интересно.

Жюли встрепенулась, ее глаза загорелись возмущением.

А вот это уже сложно снести безмолвно, как рыба.

Сказать ему что ли что-нибудь?

- Предпочла бы спать в мокрой одежде! – Опередил ее Эрик.

- Да.

Он кинул на нее гневный взгляд.

У беспомощного котенка и правда стали показываться коготки.

Может это и к лучшему.

- Мне вообще пришлось постараться, что б отыскать тебя… - С неприязнью сделал он на этом акцент.

И правда пришлось, что она знает!

- Я вас не просила! – Огрызнулась Жюли, и еще сильнее завернулась в одеяло, желая избавить себя от его взгляда. – И трогать мою одежду тоже не просила! И меня трогать тоже не просила!

Ну началось!

Иногда у него появлялось желание просто вырвать язык этой девчонке.

- Надо было оставить тебя там! – Быстро развернулся он к ней, сверкнув глазами. Если бы мысли могли материализоваться, на Жюли сейчас бы обвалился потолок, - чтобы ты замерзла в ледяной воде. Мне бы было меньше забот! А вообще…

- Что? – Прищурилась Жюли, и подтянула одеяло до самого подбородка. – Это мне вот хочется знать… - она указала пальцем на место рядом с собою, - что вы тут делали?

Действительно – что?

И дернул его лукавый провалиться в сон рядом с ней.

Меньше всего он желал этого.

Как только позволил непрошенному сну взять над своим организмом верх?

- У тебя был жар и ты бредила…

Глупее объяснения быть просто не могло.

- И что, по этой причине я тут вас обнаружила! Вы со всеми девушками так поступаете?

- Замолчи! – Прикрикнул он на нее, что бы наконец-то та прекратила повышать на него голос.

Дурочка!

Она даже понятия не имела, что своими словами могла натворить, всколыхну в нем все самые глубокие мысли и раздумья.

Его разум затрепетал.

Нет, конечно. Не трогал он ее, и не хотел, не желал, и запретил себе даже думать.

А она всего лишь глупая девчонка, которая и не подозревает, что может натворить своей глупостью.

Просто усталость дала о себе знать, сморив в один из прекрасных моментов, когда он был подле, не решившись оставить ее в бреду.

Жюли замолчала, закусив губу, обиженно косясь в его сторону. Но это подействовало. Она притихла.

- Я ничего с тобой не сделал, не бойся. – Проговорил он, словно выдав свой самый сокровенный страх.

Ну да. Ничего.

Только бы не вспомнила про то, так отдаленно напоминающее неумелый поцелуй, застыдив, и, переполняемая ненавистью, задыхаясь отвращением жестоким упреком не кинула ему прямо к ногам, как изодранное в клочья такое стыдливое воспоминание.

Он поднялся с кровати, рассеяно осмотрелся, уже по прошествии времени только сейчас спохватился, поспешно проверил – на нем ли маска, и потом перевел взгляд на девушку. Та хмурилась.

- Хватит.

Она опустошенным взглядом смотрела на него.

- Тебе лучше? – Ровным тоном спросил он вдруг, чтобы хоть как-то разогнать это напряжение, повисшее между ними.

- Лучше. – Ответила она честно.

- Нога… как твоя нога?

Ах да, нога!

Жюли совсем забыла про нее, и вот только теперь, когда он напомнил ей о ней, она дала о себе знать, начав побаливать.

- Болит. – Прошептала она, высовывая ножку из-под одеяла, и начав пристально рассматривать ее, прикладывая усилия, чтобы слегка пошевелить ступней.

Затем девушка подняла глаза на него, замечая его пристальный взгляд, огибающий очертания ее ножки, и поспешно прикрыла ее одеялом, оставив на поверхности только ступню.

Он, наблюдая это, заметив ее откровенное и такое наивное смущение, хмыкнул, разворачиваясь, и направляясь к двери:

- Мадмуазель, вы такая странная, - произнес он, открывая дверь, - могу вас заверить, что вы мне совершенно не интересны. Не переживайте за себя. – Это звучало как насмешка, и она сыграла свою роль.

Было обидно. Очень обидно. Только вот – не ясно, почему столь обидно звучало для нее это его заявление.

Совершенно не интересна?

Совершенно?

То есть – совсем, совсем?

Она не знала, как это можно было объяснить, но ее досаде, вызванной его словами, не было предела, она чуть не заплакала от обиды, просто не в силах сдержаться, когда он оставил ее в одиночестве, резко с грохотом захлопнув за собою дверь, и ей грешным делом показалось, что зашатались стены, зазвенело стекло в окнах.

Ее переполняла какая-то странная необъяснимая досада.

Кинуться бы за ним в след и сказать ему тоже что-нибудь такое, что бы ему… ну, в общем, тоже стало обидно.

Да нога болит, не встать, не то, что вдогонку броситься за ним.

Конечно же, он сказал ей не правду.

Не соврал.

Но и правдой это не было.

Вроде и не интересна, вроде и все равно. Да почему же тогда прямо сейчас не взять и не уехать? Забыть обо всем, и о слезах этих, таких наивных, таких неподдельных, и об этом взгляде, как у маленького напуганного беззащитного зверька, с такой надеждой и нужной в чем-то непонятном, обращенном к нему, и об этой хрупкой фигурке, об этих ручках, так цепко вцепившихся, там, в темной комнате ее отца, не желая отпускать его, и об этом щемящем ощущении в груди, когда она хмурится, или того хуже – рыдает, обо всем.

Около четверти часа Жюли просидела, тупо глядя на дверь.

Ее сердце застучало сильнее, одержимое какой-то непонятной радостью, когда дверь отворилась.

Ей не мало сил потребовалось, чтобы сокрыть улыбку, когда она увидела его.

Только как-то даже и не престало вот так откровенно выдавать радость после всего, что произошло.

Уж если обидеться, то обидеться.

И никакого снисхождения.

- Дай мне посмотреть, что с ногой.

Было просто необходимо осмотреть ее ногу, на которую она жаловалась. Но Жюли почему-то немного смущалась и никак не желала ему доверять свою больную ногу, то ли играя с ним, то ли жестоко сводя с ним счеты за все, что он наговорил ей до этого.

Если уж я вам так не интересна, то лучше вообще не подходите ко мне! – Подумала она, и решила, что никогда и не за что не позволит прикоснуться ему к ее ножке.

Хотя, чего скрывать, нога болела, и она очень хотела узнать, насколько это серьезно.

- Я просто посмотрю.

- Нет. – Упорствовала девушка, уже, наверное, в раз третий выдавая ему один и тот же ответ.

- Чего ты боишься? Я не сделаю тебе больно, я буду предельно осторожен.

- Нет. – Настойчиво пряталась она ее под одеялом. – Разве вы врач? – Наконец спросила она, поглядывая на него хитро.

- При чем тут это? Тебе необходим врач?

- Врач понял бы, что с моей ногой, а вы…

Довольно.

А с манящим хрустом свернутую шею к больной ноге не прибавить?

- В чем-то я могу разобраться не хуже врача. – Теряя терпении, раздраженно сказал он. – Ну хорошо, если тебе угодно врача… - Уже не вынеся этого издевательства, направился он к двери.

- Н-ну… ладно. – Вдруг услышал он, когда собирался уже уйти. Он обернулся. Похоже, Жюли одумалась, и все-таки решила ему довериться. – Хорошо, посмотрите тогда все же, что с моей ногой… если вам не сложно. – Добавила она виновато.

А вот сейчас бы сказать – сложно, еще как!

Нет ничего хуже, чем связаться с ребенком.

Тем более если этот ребенок время от времени просыпается в хорошенькой и весьма миленькой девушке!

Он вздохнул, аккуратно, стараясь не причинять ей боли, положил ее ножку на коленку.

При первом же его прикосновении к ее ступне, Жюли вскрикнула так, будто бы ее окатили кипятком.

Похоже, самое сильное оружие женщины – это визг.

Он вдвойне сильнее, когда ты к нему не привык.

- Так больно?

- Еще как! – Округлились ее глаза.

Спустя несколько минут осмотра, он аккуратно снял ее ногу со своих коленей, и она с трудом, но довольно быстро убрала ее под одеяло.

- Ты потянула связку, и только.

- Болит.

- Это не смертельно. Я думал, все может быть куда серьезнее.

- Я буду ходить? – Наивно спросила Жюли, что не могло у него не вызвать легкую улыбку.

- Нет, будешь хромая, - усмехнулся он. – Все ухажеры разбегутся, не догонишь.

Жюли скривила губы, готовая расплакаться навзрыд.

- Шучу. – Поспешно добавил он, замечая ее выражение лица. - Не бойся, нет, конечно. Необходимо немного ее подлечить и все будет хорошо. Будешь снова бегать… по оврагам. Только я больше не буду вытаскивать тебя из речки, в которую ты свалишься… с меня хватило одного раза.

Жюли снова надулась, и отвернулась.

Незаурядное чувство юмора.

Если он вообще им обладал.

- Ладно. Когда поправишься, - сказал он уже совершенно серьезным, но на удивление снисходительным тоном перед тем, как покинуть ее комнату и дать ей поспать, - тебя будет ждать кое-что, что, думаю, должно обрадовать тебя…

- Что? – Удивилась Жюли, откидываясь на подушку.

- Потом сама узнаешь.

- А когда?

- Не сегодня. Когда поправишься.

--

Мысли об этом погрузили ее в глубокий сон.

В котором она и проспала вплоть до середины ночи.

Ее еще совсем юная головка была не в силах осмыслить и принять все то, что она пережила, а в такие моменты, как известно, разум начинает искать пути выхода, и порою зло шутит.

Кошмар, так походящий на реальность душил ее, отнимая воздух.

В голове плясали устрашающие ее образы, с каждой секундой она начинала ощущать, что она задыхается, в ушах снова начинает что-то гудеть, голова пухнуть, а губы, что-то шептать, вымаливая спасения.

Ей не могло придти в голову, что она просто лежит, уткнувшись носом в подушку.

Жюли вскрикнула в удушье от страха, резко приподнявшись на кровати, захлебываясь собственными слезами.

Она, задыхаясь, сидела на кровати, запустив в спутанные волосы руки, пытаясь придти в себя и снова обрести чувство реальности.

- Жюли, что произошло?

Она поспешно подняла глаза, отозвавшись уже за это время стать таким родным и знакомым, голос.

- Кошмар… это кошмар, - прошептала она.

Его рука аккуратно коснулась ее лба.

- Тебе приснился кошмар?

- Д-да… - Сама не зная, так ли, ответила Жюли.

- Что ты видела? – Присел он на край ее кровати.

Жюли хватанула губами воздух.

- Ничего. Ничего такого…

…О чем бы хотелось рассказывать.

Кошмары вообще не столь приятно расписывать в красках.

Тем более, когда от них еще порядком не отошел.

- Это всего лишь сон. – Он еще раз коснулся ее лба. Если жар и был, то уже не такой уж и сильный. Можно считать, девчушка пошла на поправку.

Вот и замечательно.

Пускай поправляется поскорее.

Он скорее отсюда уедет.

Куда? Опять в свою оперу?

Да не важно, уедет, и все. Ради чего он вернулся – он добился. Увидел ее. Поговорил с нею. Кристина все сказала, лелеять мысль о том, что она одумается, что она пожалеет о содеянном, что она вернется – безрезультатно, только растравливая и без того измученную душу.

- Все нормально. Ложись… ложись, и попытайся уснуть. – Утомленно произнес он.

Жюли скосила на него в полутьме взгляд.

А он, похоже, и не ложился.

Появился бы столь незамедлительно он на пороге, если бы сам пребывал в глубоком сне.

Как минимум, человеку хотя бы надо одеться.

Он же, не смотря на ослабевший у горла ворот рубашку, и на небрежно засученные до локтя рукава, был в вполне опрятном виде. Даже в жилете поверх рубашки.

Или он спит в жилете?

Жюли невольно хихикнула про себя от такой мысли.

Забавно было бы задать ему еще и этот вопрос, и тогда точно от тумака не ускользнуть.

Интересно, чем он занимался посреди ночи, когда нормальные люди спят?

- А что вы делали? – Закусив нижнюю губу, спросила Жюли.

- Ничего. Ничего особенного.

- Тогда… - прошептала она, - я могу попросить вас кое о чем?

О чем, интересно, она собралась просить его среди ночи?

Он, выжидающе, посмотрел на нее.

- О чем?

- Вы бы… вы бы не могли… могли побыть здесь со мной? – Наивно спросила она, заметив, как он растерянно приподнял одну бровь. – Просто остаться… - Объяснила она, словно боясь, что он не поймет ее. – Мне страшно. Сама не знаю от чего. Но все это… эти кошмары… Возможно, если бы я была здесь не одна, мне не было бы так жутко… и простите пожалуйста за то, что… ну в общем, за эту ссору утром.

Нашла ссору. Перепалка. А если бы она имела несчастье побольше времени побыть подле него – она бы даже за ссору это не приняла. Не видела она, что такое ссора и что он может сделать.

Сущий ребенок.

Вообще-то, о таком одолжении дети просят своих родителей.

Но вот уж на чью роль он совершенно не хотел претендовать, так это на эту роль для этой девочки.

И что она предлагала ему – вот так просто остаться с ней в комнате, сидеть, стеречь ее сон, или даже прилечь рядом?

Или юной мадмуазель столь понравилось просыпаться не в одиночестве?

Глупость. Определенно глупость. А он не может себе ее позволить.

К тому же, честно сказать, он за все это время сплошной сумятицы решился все же сесть за перо и бумагу, как знать, может он сможет хотя бы отчасти успокоить душу, может, сможет что-то написать.

С того времени, как Кристина покинула его, а партитура столь дорого ему творения погибла в огне – ему не хотелось снова притрагиваться к бумаге, снова пытаться написать хотя бы что-то.

- Что ты хочешь, что бы я сделал? – Так и не понимая до конца, спросил он.

- Чтобы вы остались со мной… как в прошлый раз. – Добавила она, густо покраснев. – Мне так было бы не очень страшно.

Он несколько секунд в недоумении смотрел на нее.

Ничего не скажешь – хорошая просьба.

- Все же… простите, за то, что я наговорила вам тогда. – Извиняющимся тоном снова попросила она, опуская глаза. - Я вообще-то, наоборот, должна была поблагодарить вас. Ведь вы вытащили меня оттуда. Сама бы я… никогда не выбралась! – Жюли начала искать в темноте его руку. – Я…я… ну пожалуйста. – Сказала она поникающим голосом.

- А по утру ты снова зайдешься страшным визгом и плачем, указывая на то, что я тебе причинил вред! Похоже, у тебя снова жар. – Усмехнулся он. – Не иначе бредишь!

Жюли угнетенно вздохнула.

- Да нет же…

Ее просьбы были такими странными для него, что последнее время он перестал понимать, где она бредит, а где говорит в здравом рассудке.

- Так вы побудете здесь?

--

Как ни странно, но кошмары ее этой ночью больше не мучили.

Не считая одного.

Под самое утро.

Разбудившего ее. Вырвавшего из приятного ощущения сладковатой дымки обволакивающего мягкого сновидения.

- И как это понимать!

Голос.

Такой знакомый.

Взбудораженный и сорвавшийся.

Чей?

Жюли резко взмахнув ресницами, открыла глаза.

Сон обещал рассеяться.

Но отказался, приняв очертания реальности.

Она отняла голову от чужой груди, на которой очень удобно устроилась, ища тепла в предрассветной прохладе.

В дверном проеме стояла побледневшая Кристина, поджав губы.

Кого угодно, но только не мадам де Шаньи готова была увидеть сейчас Жюли еще порядком не отойдя от столь мирного сна.

Что-то перевернулось у нее в душе. Она вдруг стремительно оценила ситуацию и поняла, что все это, что со стороны открылось взгляду Кристины, по меньшей мере просто непристойно. Жюли сначала побледнела, потом ее щеки залил стыдливый румянец, заставляя ее краснеть.

Не могло произойти ничего более ужасного, чем _то_, что сейчас уже произошло. Как такое могло случиться? Жюли была просто в ужасе, от сжигающего ее взгляда Кристины она начала метаться по кровати, не зная, что делать.

- Кристина… - Не веря своему слуху, а после и глазам, произнес Эрик, и Жюли невольно кинула на него испуганный извиняющийся взгляд, словно была в чем-то виновата перед ним.

- Я прихожу искать свою служанку, переживая, что с ней, вероятно, что-то случилось, - лицо Кристины исказилось, - и что же? Застаю ее в постели с мужчиной вполне живую и здоровую! Полагаю, ты по этой причине оставила работу!

- Мадам, - сказанные Кристиной слова больно хлестнули ее по нежному и юному сердцу.

Все, что она смогла, так это натянуть на себя одеяло, чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от стыда, захватившего ее, так как чувствовала явную неловкость.

Кристину затрясло. Лучше ослепнуть, чем увидеть то, что она увидела.

Она судорожно скручивала в руках свои перчатки, у Жюли было ощущение, что она сейчас того и глядишь, кинет в нее ими.

Показавшийся Эрику сновидением голос Кристины стал явью. Он тряхнул головой, чтобы придти в себя.

- Ты всегда приглашаешь в постель первого попавшегося?

У Жюли от досады и ужаса рекой потекли слезы. Таких оскорблений ей еще не приходилось ни от кого слышать. Более того, она не очень хорошо понимала, в чем ее вина, чтобы заслужить столь ужасный гнев своей мадам, которая всегда была к ней благосклонна.

- Мадам, простите… Мне было очень плохо. – Тихо заговорила Жюли, не смея поднимать на нее глаз, приводя совершенно невразумительные доводы для оправдания.

- Я вижу. – С пугающим холодом сказала Кристина.

- О господи мадам, нет, вы не о том подумали!

Жюли, уткнувшись лицом в одеяло, плакала.

- Вот какое ваше мнение обо мне, мадам де Шаньи? – Вдруг, наконец, спросил у Кристины Эрик, поспешивший как можно скорее подняться на ноги.

Кристина, пришла в себя, услышав его голос, и наградила его по истине презрительным взглядом.

- Мадам! – Жюли хотела кинуться к ней, но нога дала о себе знать, ответив на резкое движение, и попытку встать на нее сильной болью, и она, застонав, скорчилась на кровати, так и не ступив на пол.

- Кристина… что ты здесь делаешь?

- Я искала ее! – Почти со слезами на глазах выкрикнула она, указав на Жюли. – Проклятая девчонка! Как можно…

- Прекрати. Пойдем. – Он вдруг резко схватил ее за руку, и вывел из комнаты. Жюли почему-то показалось, что выволок.

Жюли осталась рыдать у себя на кровати, ощущая страшный, сжирающий ее изнутри стыд. Правда, до конца так и не понимая, что же она натворила столь непростительного, что вызвало такую реакцию со стороны мадам. О господи, теперь ей никогда уже не заслужить ее хорошего отношения.

--

- Отпусти! Не смей! Не трогай… – Плаксиво взвизгнула Кристина, пытаясь вырваться, и, наконец швырнула свои перчатки куда-то в воздух у себя над головой, что бы освободить вторую руку.

Выведя Кристину из комнаты, Эрик выпустил ее из своей хватки, резко разжав свою руку. Она не ожидая, не удержавшись, отшатнулась назад.

Кристина чуть не отлетела в другой угол, запутавшись в полах своего платья.

- Ты… снова забываешься… как там... в тот вечер! – Кинула она ему, больно уколов своими словами.

- Зачем ты пришла? – Еще раз повторил он, пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание. – Зачем?

Кристина кусала губы, но упорно не желала давать ответа.

- То, что ты сейчас устроила просто… возмутительно и в первую очередь непозволительно для тебя самой!

Кристина ничего не ответила, лишь негодуя, фыркнула, потирая запястье, словно только что освободилась из кандалов.

Она изменилась.

Изменилась его наивная, любимая, единственная, трогательная девочка, его неземной ангел… Где тот маленький милый ребенок? _Он_ изменил ее. Тот, кто отнял у него все - ее, вместе с этим и его мир, его душу, желание творить и жить дальше. Ради нее. Ради Кристины. Она превратилась во взрослую женщину… женщину с детской тоской в глазах непостижимой глубины.

Ее взгляд стал тяжелее, ему отчего-то показалось, что она научилась ненавидеть. Она научилась переступать через собственные желания и боль. Она научилась лгать.

- Зачем ты остался? – Всхлипнула она, обессилено опустившись на стул, уронила руки на колени, и в ту же секунду сжала их в кулачки. – Я же просила тебя уехать, покинуть это место, я просила! Ради нас… всех. – несмело добавила она.

- Просила. – Согласился он. – А ты не можешь предположить, что у меня могли быть какие-нибудь дела, чтобы задержаться?

- Интересно, какие? Уж не те ли… за которыми я вас и застала?

- О да! Интересно. Теперь будь добра, объясни, что такого ты увидела! Застать спящего человека – это можно считать большим преступлением? – Он с неохотой криво усмехнулся.

- Ты же знаешь, о чем я!

- Что именно ты хочешь?

- Знать – как все это понимать?

- Оправдания вовсе не входят в мои планы. – Прошелся он по комнате.

- Ну да… – Горькая усмешка тронула ее губы.

Кристина подняла на него глаза.

- Ты меня в чем-то упрекаешь? – Спокойно спросил он. - Для подобных скандалов вы имеете мужа, мадам, которого сами же себе и выбрали! Разве не так?

Кристина с пренебрежением скривилась.

- Это ты упрекаешь меня! Упрекаешь…

- Ты отвергла все, что я мог и желал дать тебе…

- …И потому, ты решил утешиться с моей служанкой! – Возмущенно перебила она его, не позволив договорить, и вскочила со стула.

Кристина едва не вскрикнула от удушья, которое перехватило ее горло.

- Ты сама-то хоть веришь в то, что говоришь? Кристина… ты подумай, что говоришь. – С горечью уронил он.

Как она могла… даже подумать?

- Ты увидела одно, а вообразила другое.

Кристина приглушенно вздохнула. Ее гнев сменился тоской и болью в глазах, которую она при всем желании сейчас не могла скрыть.

- Ну и, в конце концов, Кристина, согласись, что тебе уж точно не должно быть никакого дело до того, с кем спит твоя служанка!

Есть! Есть как раз дело!

Ошибаешься, ошибаешься! – Рвалось у нее из груди, но она не выпустила на свободу отчаянный вопль протеста.

Нет, Кристина действительно пришла сюда с мыслью навестить Жюли. Все-таки, она заботилась о ней. Девочка была ей дорога, все это время она воспринимала ее, как подругу, могла рассказать ей что-то, о чем не могла поделиться еще с кем-то, да к тому же, ей было одиноко, невольно начинаешь искать человека, который помог бы разделить твою тоску. Для Кристины таким человеком стала Жюли. Они неплохо понимали друг друга и до этого очень хорошо ладили.

Вот только сможет ли она понять ее сейчас? Теперь?

Как теперь Кристине относиться к Жюли, после того, как внутри нее вспыхнул странный огонь. Почему это произошло?

Она так долго и старательно, стирая пальцы в кровь, чертила эту границу, отделяющую ее прошлое и настоящее. Она так долго училась не вспоминать, забывать, стирать, не переступать ею самой же проведенную границу.

Но возможно, до сих пор маленькая беззащитная девочка, живущая в ее душе, жаждет защиты Ангела музыки, такого родного и прекрасного, как и прежде.

- Мне очень сложно сейчас… - Вдруг произнесла она, не поднимая на него глаз. - С того момента, как я узнала, что ты вернулся. Я запуталась. Но я не хочу снова боли…

Вдруг Кристина начала медленно сникать, словно ее одновременно покинули все силы и ноги перестали держать ее прямо.

- Мир, который подарил Ангел музыки своей маленькой славной девочке, разрушен. – Простонала она, опускаясь на пол, сев прямо перед ним, у его ног, утонув в складках строгого темного платья. – А ты… не даешь мне забыть его, всякий раз возвращая на его руины. Я не хочу… как ты не понимаешь – не хочу. – Замотала она головой, тем самым, заставляя тяжелые непослушные пряди выбиваться из прически, словно пытаясь убедить в этом не его, а саму себя.

Она всхлипнула.

- Я не могу. Но я… я… не могу и без тебя!

Кристина приникла к его ногам, и он ощутил, как она глухо плачет.

- Не тревожь того, что было… - С болью сказал он, выдергивая из ее объятий сначала одну ногу, потом вторую, и отходя. – Ты ведь не сможешь, не сможешь оставить его… этого мальчишку. Своего красивого мальчишку, Кристина! – С пренебрежением уронил он.

Кристина захлебнулась воздухом, и теперь уже навзрыд заплакала.

Он был прав, она была слишком слаба, чтобы подвергать себя чему-то подобному.

Кроме того, усомниться в самой себе, своих ощущениях и чувствах.

Она как-то в раз оборвала плач.

Затем Кристина подняла на него глаза, потом сама, покачиваясь, приподнялась.

- Ты выбрал хороший способ, чтобы отомстить! – Сказала она хриплым негромким голосом. – Хватило и того, что ты вернулся…

Кристина сделала несколько несмелых шагов, и больше не говоря ни слова, открыв дверь, вышла на улицу, покинув его.

Покинув. Снова покинув.

В который раз.

Он подошел к окну, и несколько минут неподвижно смотрел в него, провожая ее взглядом, думая обо всем том, что произошло ранее, и о том, что имело место быть еще раньше, так странно и необъяснимо пропитывая его жизнь болью и разочарованием.

Нет, Кристина ошиблась, это вовсе не было местью. Нельзя отрицать, отмщения он жаждал. Но это было вначале всего. Его разрывало на части от гнева и ненависти. Он был, в очередной раз отвергнут миром, и был готов на все. Но потом, а точнее сейчас, мысль о мести давно его не посещала, то ли он забыл о ней, то ли оставил эту идею.

--

Жюли сидела на кровати с ничего не выражающим лицом, бледным и заплаканным. Не удивительно, если все это время, пока он с Кристиной были в другой комнате, она проплакала, как меленький ребенок.

Он остановился в дверях, не входя в комнату. Словно не решаясь сделать шаг.

Жюли подняла на него глаза.

- А мадам, - спросила она, - где она?

- Она ушла. – Опустошенно вздохнул он, пряча от нее взгляд.

Она ушла. Ушла.

Она и не могла не уйти…

- Да? – Брови девушки разочарованно прыгнули у нее на лице, и она, с удивительным ей свойством снова совершенно по-детски надулась. – Она, наверное, больше не захочет со мной разговаривать, и как же я ей все объясню?

- Не надо ей ничего объяснять. Я надеюсь, она и так все поняла.

- Нет месье, - прошептала она, - она права. Это я виновата. Это было не правильно. – Опустила заплаканные глаза Жюли.

- Она поторопилась с выводами, и только. – Развернувшись, кинул он ей через плечо, уже не глядя на нее вовсе.

Жюли посмотрела на него из-под опущенных густых ресниц.

- Как теперь мне теперь возвращаться в дом де Шаньи?

- Обычно. – Скупо уронил он. – Тем путем, как и раньше.

Жюли вытерла тыльной стороной ладошки влажные от слез щеки.

Неуместная шутка.

- Она была вне себя. …значит вы и мадам…

Он схватился за ручку двери.

- Надо что-то делать с твоей ногой. – Поспешно проговорил он. - Иначе ты еще долго не сможешь подняться…

Ну да, нога. Верно. Не сможет. Боль дикая.

- Она болит уже меньше, - поддержала эту тему Жюли, понимая, что на предыдущую тему он не хочет больше говорить с ней.

Через секунду дверь хлопнула, и Жюли тоскливо огляделась в пустой комнате.


	7. Глава 7

7.

Через пару дней Жюли уже без труда сама вставала с постели, нога почти не давала о себе знать. Лишь только изредка немного побаливала, но эту боль было уже намного проще переносить. Она была счастлива снова самостоятельно передвигаться. Ее это радовало и приводило в упоение, совсем как маленького ребенка. Она восторженно реагировала на всякую возможность встать с кровати. Неужели можно понять счастье обладания чем-то, что совсем не ощущаешь и не замечаешь в повседневной жизни лишь тогда, когда это столь жестоко отнимают у тебя?

Жюли, сидя у себя на кровати рассматривала наброски картин отца, ее отвлекла открывавшаяся дверь.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Эрик остановился в дверях.

Жюли положительно качнула головой.

- Все хорошо. Нога уже почти не болит… - Окинула она взглядом свою ногу.

- Это хорошо.

- Думаю, уже совсем скоро я смогу вернуться к работе. Если конечно… - она опустила глаза, - мадам меня примет обратно.

- Примет. – Холодно отозвался он с демонстративным безразличием.

На лице Жюли проступила бледность, и она устремила свой взгляд куда-то вниз, на бумагу, которую держала в руках, а точнее, сквозь нее. А если нет?

Он заметил это.

Она обижается так же часто, как прощает и забывает эти самые обиды.

- Жюли, - поспешил сказать он. - Я взял на себя смелость сделать тебе небольшой подарок, чтобы порадовать тебя. Он ждет тебя в гостиной.

Он?

- Кто?

- Увидишь.

Жюли от удивления захлопала глазами, хмуря в недоумении брови.

- Пойдем. Взглянешь на него.

Она в нетерпении отложила на кровать листы бумаги.

Они прошли в небольшую гостиную, в которой Жюли из-за болезни не появлялась уже несколько дней. Она начала с любопытством оглядываться, не догадываясь, что ее может ждать сейчас, и что именно все это означает. В сердце у нее горел детский искрящийся интерес, который то и дело обещал вырваться наружу.

Наконец взгляду Жюли открылось то, чего она прежде здесь никогда не видела. Всего лишь потому, что этого никогда здесь не было и не могло быть. Это было фортепиано. Отец Жюли никогда не увлекался музыкой, да и она тоже, потому, в их доме никогда не было ни одного музыкального инструмента, только холсты, краски, кисти… но фортепиано удивило ее.

- Где вы его взяли?

- Какая разница. Музыка – одно из самых лучших лекарств, - сказал он, подводя к фортепиано. – Это я могу тебе совершенно точно сказать.

Девушка несколько секунд рассматривала музыкальный инструмент, потом коснулась его поверхности, провела по ней кончиками пальцев.

- В-возможно. – Проговорила она. – Но я… к сожалению, я не умею играть на нем. – Расстроено сообщила она, немного смутившись.

Возможно, он был и прав, но раньше она даже и близко не подходила к музыкальным инструментам, она даже не может достойно опробовать его. Хотя, безумно бы было интересно.

- Ну, если хочешь, я могу сыграть тебе. – Предложил он на удивление ровным мягким и спокойным тоном.

Уже один этот тон отозвался где-то в глубине груди у Жюли приятным отзвуком.

- Конечно. А вы умеете? – Вспыхнули интересом ее глаза.

- Да. Хочешь?

За время пребывания здесь он начал изрядно тосковать по музыке. Это было его воздухом, тем, чем он дышал, жил, это было его спасение – тонкая материя высшего и не пробуемого на ощупь, ощутимое лишь чем-то более глубоким, чувствительным, тонким, тем, что скрыто в душе.

Это было его частью… частью Кристины.

- О да, пожалуйста! – Вдруг согласилась Жюли, с интересом наблюдая за ним, пытаясь скрыть явное пробуждение заинтересованности.

Он сел за фортепиано, и открыв его крышку, положил пальцы на клавиши.

Замершая тишина начала рассеиваться, по комнате проплыл поток музыки, заставивший ее замереть. Она редко когда слышала ее. Такую сильную и завораживающую, волной ударяющей в грудь, и просачиваясь куда-то в самую глубину тела. Если только разговоры о ней, в частности от мадам де Шаньи. Но сама мало что представляла.

- О месье, - вздохнула Жюли, когда музыка прекратилась. – Красиво. А почему так грустно?

Потому что ему больше не за чем было жить. Без нее. Без Кристины. Без той, которая олицетворяла его музыку.

Потому что ноты, заключенные в партитуру, музыка, сотворенная для нее, во имя нее давно, год назад поглотил страшный адский пламень, пожирая не только его надежды, но и силы.

Потому что он понял, что его надежды оказались мечтами, а мечты рассыпающимися в песок, в прах иллюзиями; потому что он понял, что зря вернулся, совершив ошибку, что ему никогда не стоило сюда приезжать, чтобы увидеть ее снова, увидеть Кристину.

Увидеть, чтобы всколыхнуть всю боль, и разорвать и без того кровоточащие, незаживающие раны. Потому что, бороться теперь не имеет значения. Бороться означает – принести ей боль и еще больше страданий. А он не хочет и боится этого больше всего. Да потому что легче умереть, чем каждую ночь мысленно играть реквием по своей любви, по своей жизни… И закрывая глаза слышать стук своего сердца – ровные размеренные удары, как удары гробовщика, орудующего молотком, и с каждым ударом все плотнее вгоняющего гвозди в крышку гроба.

Да потому что она никогда не простит его, не полюбит, не захочет, потому что она не его, и этим все сказано, все кончено, а его жизнь в который раз разбита тревожной волной о жестокие грубые скалы этого мира, а он… он почему-то еще здесь, живет, дышит, и пытается что-то придумать для себя, соврав, обманув же самого себя, для того, чтобы лишний раз глотнуть воздуха. Пытается закрыть дверь в темный бесконечный тоннель. Дверь, которую невозможно закрыть.

Это ей сказать в ответ?

Он едва различимо пожал плечами.

- Я никогда не думала, - продолжила Жюли, - что вы… играете. К сожалению, у меня нет ваших способностей, бог не дал мне такого дара… вряд ли мне когда-либо посчастливится прикоснуться к этим клавишам, заставив их так же звучать…

- Это не столь страшно. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знала. К тому же…

Призрак посмотрел на нее, немного отодвинулся от музыкального инструмента¸ и неожиданно для нее предложил:

- …Если хочешь, ты можешь сама попробовать.

- У меня не получится, месье. – Улыбнулась Жюли, замерев на месте.

- В таком случае, я помогу тебе. Ну же, не бойся.

Она, несколько минут колеблясь и медля, все же подошла к нему, он еще немного отодвинулся, и девушка осторожно присела впереди него.

Жюли с вспыхнувшим жаром на губах ощутила, как он коснулся ее руки, слегка сжал, потом отпустил, взял в свою, и поднес к клавишам. Сейчас она чувствовала его дыхание, биение сердца и каждое движение, и прикосновение к своей коже. Она глубоко вздохнула, чтобы преодолеть сильную дрожь во всем теле и удержать дрожь, которую он при таком тесном контакте без труда заметит.

- У тебя прекрасные пальцы. Созданные для игры. – Заключил он. - Попробуй сама…

Жюли невольно улыбнулась, ощущая его прикосновение.

Он взял ее руки, и поместил на клавиши, слегка вдавил ее пальцы, клавиши дрогнули, заставив нарушить тишину, разлившимся по комнате, стоном фортепиано. Жюли немного сжалась, когда ее пальцы коснулись прохладных твердых клавиш.

- Расслабь руки. Вот так. Смотри. Клавиши… они чувствительны к любому прикосновению.

Жюли засмеялась.

Пускай незатейливая мелодия, вызванная неумелым перебором клавиш, но это было первое, что заставило ее за все это время радоваться, улыбаться.

И, наверное, она, как никто сейчас заслуживала такую простую, но такую важную и необходимую радость.

Жюли выпрямилась впереди него, ее руки выскользнули из-под его рук, и она сложила их на коленях, прямо сев на кончике стула, еще дальше отодвинувшись от него.

Он продолжил перебирать клавиши, умело выводя короткий, но мелодичный этюд.

Жюли с интересом следила за его скользящими по клавишам пальцами. Затем она, почувствовав желание и интерес все же ощутить каково это - сама снова очень аккуратно, словно опасаясь что-то разрушить, положила пальцы на поверхность клавиш и совсем неумело быстро наугад начала перебирать их, исключительно из интереса. Вышла достаточно причудливая мелодия.

Эрик позади нее улыбнулся.

Девушка смущенно засмеялась, почувствовав это.

- У меня ничего не получается, да?

- Почему же, продолжай, - положил он на ее руку свою ладонь и немного сжал.

Конечно, великой пианистки из нее не получится.

Но отчего бы хотя бы просто не позабавить ребенка?

Тем более девочка столько перенесла за недавнюю неделю. Это поможет ей, пусть отчасти, но отвлечься, заняться чем-то другим.

Жюли продолжала наугад нажимать первые приглянувшиеся ей клавиши. Местами резало слух, местами было забавно, получалось что-то необычное, далекое от идеала, и непохожее ни на что. Но ей нравилась эта не требующая сложных правил игра.

Какое-то время Эрик наблюдал за ней, следил за ее пальчиками, за тем, как она иногда начинает хихикать, нажав на клавишу, издающую по ее мнению забавный звук, слишком низкий, или наоборот, слишком высокий.

Он медленно убрал руки с клавиш, и они вдруг легли на талию Жюли.

- Сядь поближе, и не бойся. – Едва ощутимо подтолкнул он ее.

Девушка вздрогнула, ее тело снова напряглось. Она так же отняла свои пальцы от фортепиано, и ее руки легли поверх его рук, крепко сжав их. Сначала она хотела поспешить убрать их от своего тела, но через секунду поняла, что сопротивляться перед собою же бесполезно.

Жюли отпустила его руки, когда почувствовала, как они несмело начали двигаться вверх.

Его рука обогнула изгиб ее груди, и скользнула выше, коснулась ее плеча, шеи, и снова медленно начали опускаться.

Жюли выдохнула, застонав.

Она осторожно развернулась к нему лицом вполоборота, удивленно глядя на него.

Он почувствовал ее пристальный взгляд, и это отрезвило его, и он внезапно ощутил, что дал волю излишним порывам, которых бы следует опасаться. Он резко отдернул от нее руки.

Брови Жюли прыгнули.

- Жюли…

Ему показалось, что он принес ей разочарование, лишив ее своих прикосновений.

Господи, как это глупо, наверное, обманывая самого себя, ложью усыпляя разум, а главное – сердце, убеждать себя в явственном ее влечении к нему.

Опять! Теперь вот осталось, ставя себя в совершенно глупое и нелепое положение, попросить у нее прощения. Вплоть, хоть вообще к ней не приближаться, не то, что прикасаться.

- Жюли, это всего лишь небольшой урок. – Поспешно сменил он тему, вздыхая, и набирая в легкие кислород. - Но думаю, я бы вполне мог, если ты хочешь, научить тебя паре несложных мелодий до своего отъезда.

Жюли вздрогнула.

- Отъезда! – Засуетилась вдруг она. - Вы собрались уезжать?

- Да.

- Когда?

- Точно не знаю. Но я и так задержался, Жюли.

Жюли отстранилась от него, поднялась на ноги, и отошла на ощутимое расстояние. Несколько секунд она так и простояла, пока не обернулась, и дрогнувшим голосом произнесла:

- Но… вы бы могли побыть еще. Ведь, правда? Или есть какие-то важные причины?

- К чему это?

К чему?

Хорошо бы самой вот так просто ответить.

Приходящие на ум ответы пугали ее саму, нельзя было даже помыслить, чтобы найти в себе силы, и озвучить их ему.

- Я даже не знаю, - опустила она глаза. – Но вы совсем не приносите никаких неудобств. – Ну да! Совсем-совсем! – Правда. Да и… думаю, я буду уже скучать без своего гостя. – Она попыталась улыбнуться, чтобы скрыть внезапно подступившие в горлу слезы.

- Что ты такое говоришь… Какие глупости. Ты видишь совсем не то, что есть на самом деле…

- Тогда, расскажите мне – чего я не вижу. – Упорно продолжила она.

- Нет. Это ни к чему. И не нужно.

Он встал вслед за ней, прошелся по комнате.

Ничто и никогда не заставит его вот так просто и с легкостью открыться.

Она сама не имеет представление о том, о чем просит. Рассказать... рассказать – это значит начать повествование с самого начала, с тех дней, в которые ее даже не было на этом свете, зато уже плотным комком, утяжеляя душу, существовала его боль.

- Почему?

- Незачем. – Коротко кинул он. - Потому что ты вовсе не заслуживаешь кошмара в своей жизни. И, кроме того… я и так слишком промедлил Жюли. Думаю, теперь, когда ты поправилась, мне ни к чему оставаться. Мне нужно возвращаться.

Жюли растерянно поджала губы.

Остаться совершенно одной…

А она, кажется, уже начала привыкать к тому, что в ее доме, с ней под одной крышей поселился столь необычный жилец. К тому же, может и доставляет лишние беспокойства, зато одновременно с этим от мысли этой по телу растекается такое странное ощущение – словно пожирает тебя нетерпение к чему-то, сердце начинает стучать быстрее, и иной раз удерживаешься от странного желания услышать этот голос или просто ощутить на себе его взгляд.

Странно?

Странно.

Но так не хочется терять эти ощущения, которые столь неожиданно влились в ее жизнь.

Хотя, наверное, он прав, не сможет же она навечно здесь его поселить, словно привязав, как вечного постояльца. Что скажут люди? Одна эта мысль чего стоит – откуда не возьмись странный мужчина!

Кроме того, должно быть, у него своя жизнь, что ему до нее, маленького глупого ребенка, который боится темноты, прося, чтобы его не оставляли одного, когда во сне ему явился кошмар, так искренне радуясь неожиданному подарку, с благодарностью и тайной радостью следящий, как заботятся о нем, справляются о здоровье, проверяя, не поднялся ли снова жар, для полноты картины оставалось бы еще попросить рассказать на ночь сказку...

Хотя, наверное, и правда, привычка вступила в силу, и ей будет сложно смериться с тем, что она останется совсем одна в этом доме. Но рано или поздно это произойдет и ей все равно придется с этим мириться.

- Я думаю, тебе стоит пока вернуться к себе. Уже поздно. А излишнее переутомление тебе ни к чему.

Жюли окинула его немного помрачневшим взглядом.

Он прав. Она устала. Но так не хотелось уходить.

- Не переживай. Я не уеду просто так… не попрощавшись с тобою. Не бойся. – Уточнил он, замечая в ее глазах тревогу. Если ей так будет лучше и проще – он правда не уйдет неожиданно и молча.

Жюли грустно вздохнула, и едва различимо улыбнулась ему в ответ.

--

Безумная усталость брала над Жюли верх. Она вошла к себе в комнату, дошла до кровати, и прямо не раздеваясь, рухнула на нее, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Она несколько минут так пролежала, закрыв глаза.

Наверное, все это так глупо.

Безумно глупо. И зачем только странные непонятные мысли лезут к ней в голову, заставляя бояться саму же себя, терзая, разрываться на части душу.

Восстанавливая у себя в голове картину событий, Жюли невольно покраснела. Внутри ее груди прошла сильная судорога.

Странно все это.

Будто ранее неведомое подступало к горлу, заставляя сдерживаться, как сдерживают вопль ужаса, до боли в висках, стискивая зубы, напрягая все тело, каждую его частичку.

Жюли это пугало.

Она начинала бояться сама себя, своих ощущений, и вместе с тем желая испытать их снова.

Нет, ее ощущения играли слишком злые шутки с ней. А она, будучи беззащитной, не зная, как противостоять этому, поддавалась.

Потерять так неожиданно ворвавшегося к ней в жизнь человека…

Почему против этого восставало сердце, сжимаясь до боли, крича во весь голос, что не желало так просто отпускать?

Ведь он никто, она толком не видела его, его лица, не говоря уже о том, что совершенно ничего не знала о нем – с чего и откуда эта странная привязанность, которая пугает своей неизвестностью? Да и она ему была чужой, станет он смотреть на ее грусть и слезы.

Она отвлеклась от этих мыслей, попытаюсь заглушить их рассуждениями совсем иного рода.

Жюли понимала, что ей необходимо, либо вернуться в дом мадам на прежнее место, либо навсегда его покинуть, но для этого, как и в первом случае нужно объясниться с ней, не оставляя никаких недомолвок. Все-таки она работала в доме де Шаньи почти больше года, привыкла к мадам и любила ее.

Она все-таки решила то, что она должна навестить мадам, поговорить с ней и объясниться, как бы страшно и неудобно это не было, и какие бы приступы смятения это у нее не вызывало. Если Кристина посчитает, что та недостойна больше работать в ее доме, то Жюли сразу же и безоговорочно покинет его. Но если она больше не будет работать в доме де Шаньи, то ей вероятнее всего придется искать другую работу, чтобы существовать и зарабатывать на пропитание. Она несколько раз уже заранее подумала о том, а не начать ли ей рисовать?

За окном взвыл ветер, ветки деревьев тревожно закачались, и ударили в стекло, заставив его зазвенеть. Жюли вздрогнула.

Остаться здесь, одной?

Никогда!

Она сорвалась с кровати, и кинулась по коридору вперед, поспешно перебирая ногами, путаясь в своей юбке, рискуя, того и гляди, растянуться прямо здесь, на холодном деревянном полу.

Нет, пусть так. Так лучше!

Пусть кинуться ему в ноги на колени, и умолять не покидать ее, но никогда не остаться одной… Чувствуя, как холод одиночества заглатывает все глубже и глубже.

--

А ведь еще секунда бы и не смог он сдержать порыва… порыва вот так вот взять, и начать свой рассказ.

Она сама-то хоть понимала об этом, когда просила его рассказать обо всем, чего не знала?

Нет, не понимала. Откуда ей понять и знать это все?

Нет, не мог он…

Он притворил дверь, прошел на середину комнаты, вдруг остановившись в густом полумраке, оглядевшись. И хорошо, что вещей нет. На сборы время тратить вовсе не надо.

Рассказать ей обо всем?

Ненависть. Может ли быть что-то сильнее ненависти к самому себе, растекающейся по телу ядовитыми волнами боли? Он столько лет жил с этим, что невольно можно было бы уже примириться. Только, нельзя, невозможно, всякий раз ощущая себя тем, на которого, как на ничтожество смотрят другие. И лишь единственная защитная маска - ощущая себя сильнее других, скрываясь за безликой тенью, мистифицируя и запугивая, хоть как-то, хоть каким-то образом выкарабкиваться на поверхность, выживать.

И вот так вот взять и рассказать, а вместе с этим и снять перед кем-то единственное, что защищало его – маску?

Он вскинул руку, и дотронулся до нее. А потом вдруг и вовсе снял.

Вот так взять, и снять ее, словно стянув с себя кожу, оголить все ужасы своей жизни перед чужим взглядом?

В таком случае, должно быть и, правда, легче и куда безболезненнее содрать с себя кожу, чем вот так просто предстать перед кем-то другим совсем беззащитным, ощущая, как брезгливо с отвращением чужой взор огибает каждую черточку твоего лица, задерживаясь и останавливаясь, замирая, изучая, словно вгоняя занозы в самое сердце, разглядывая, будто невидаль, с каждой секундой делая шаг назад, а потом и вовсе отвернувшись.

Он окинул маску взглядом, которую держал в руках.

Ту, которая казалось единственным спасением, будучи в силах хотя бы отчасти уберечь от лишней боли, ту, которую он ненавидел, как часть страшного проклятья, легшую белым отпечатком на его жизнь; словно ощутимой, холодной стеной разделившую его мир, отделившую его от Кристины, от каждого, кто так или иначе появлялся или появится в его жизни.

Он несколько секунд внимательно смотрел на нее, не отрывая взгляда, словно сам изучал в подробностях.

Дверь щелкнула, и отворилась, даже если бы у него в запасе была пара секунд, он бы все равно был не в силах ничего сделать.

Жюли, запыхавшись, влетела в комнату, и ту же секунду замерла на пороге.

Кажется, правила приличия, о которых она так неосторожно забыла, столько раз с укором говорили ей о том, что входить необходимо со стуком.

Хозяин комнаты стоял на самой ее середине.

Руки его дрогнули.

Жюли приглушенно вздохнула. Что-то было в нем не так. Только вот что – она толком сейчас никак не могла понять.

Замешкавшись, он, сам того не желая, выронил из рук маску, и она глухо ударившись о деревянные не очень ровно положенные половицы.

Жюли увидела, как упало что-то к его ногам, и тоскливо белея в полутьме.

Глухой звук, ударившейся о пол маски отрезвил Жюли. Она вздрогнула.

Закричать было как-то несподручно, да и не получилось бы, дыхание сбивалось от быстрого бега.

Рухнуть, обессилившая на пол куда лучше, но она удержалась на нестойких ногах. Еще несколько секунд она не верила, сомневаясь, того ли человека видит перед своими глазами. Или ее глаза жестоко глумятся над ней, играя злую, очень злую шутку.

Полутьма коварно сжевывала черты лица, не позволяя убедиться или оспорить свои догадки.

Кажется, она уже столько раз пыталась вообразить его без маски, что воображение строило множество образов, самых необычных и самых непредсказуемых. Но никогда, ни разу - такого. Или воображение ее было слишком слабо и наивно? Куда слабее, чем премудрая природа, однажды не на шутку решившая восстать против всего естественного и устоявшегося, решившая показать и другие свои дарования и умения, кроме как произведения на свет совершенных во всем, таких простых незамысловатых и однообразных отпрысков, явно отличившись в своем творении на этот раз.

Дети обычно называют это кошмарами, и тогда возникает желание, как можно скорее проснуться, открыть глаза, но она не спала, и ко всему прочему не считала себя маленьким ребенком.

На секунду он ощутил в себе какой-то странный, сжирающий душу страх от того, что она смотрит на него.

Она как-то неестественно ссутулилась, словно нахохлившаяся птичка, виновато поспешно окидывая ее взглядом, что-то простонав себе под нос, не смея отвести от него взгляда.

Лучше бы она завизжала и убежала бы прочь, забилась в самый темный дальний угол, вздрагивая всем телом, боясь еще хоть раз столкнуться ним, заговорить, и никогда, никогда он не видел бы ее больше. Никогда!

Так было бы лучше. И легче.

Но она, к его ужасу и удивлению не делала этого.

Он видел лишь ее побледневшее лицо. Она словно приросла к половицам, стоя на своем месте.

Прочь же!

Но она сделала шаг к нему.

- О месье… - Выдохнула она, и вдруг сделала к нему еще несколько шагов.

Он дернулся, как от удара плетью, содрогнулся всем телом и отшатнулся, словно искалеченным и изуродованным жизнью был вовсе не он, а она, и это от нее стоило бы шарахаться, боясь поднять взгляд, боясь подойти, прикоснуться, встретиться глазами.

- Я не…

- Какой я тебе месье? – Разъяренно кинул он ей, вдруг стремительно направившись к ней, и схватил за плечи, тряхнув пару раз. – Не называй меня месье, ясно тебе? Где ты видишь месье…

Жюли всхлипнула в его руках, скривившись от боли. А может от отвращения. Он так и не понял. Да и лучше – пусть отвращения! Так привычней и проще. И почти не больно. Он привык.

- Не называй никогда меня месье! – Еще раз тряхнул ее он, что у девчонки запрокинулась голова назад, как у куклы, будто грозя, того и гляди, слететь с плеч.

Наверное, не откажись бы покидать свое пристанище ее душа, он бы точно ее вытряхнул из нее.

- Кто тебя просил! – Отплевываясь яростью, крикнул он. - Кто тебя просил, проклятая девчонка сюда приходить, врываться вот так просто? Что б тебя… лучше б ты навсегда осталась прикованной к постели! – В ярости сплюнул он, наконец, оттолкнув ее от себя. – И не явилась сюда. – Процедил он сквозь зубы в заключении.

Жюли не произнесла ни звука, лишь поспешно схватилась за плечо, потирая его.

Он быстро наклонился, поднял маску, взял ее в руки. Несколько секунд Жюли, не двигаясь, смотрела на него, потом, отведя глаза, подавила в себе подкатившие к горлу слезы, и снова подняла на него взгляд, наблюдая, как он вертит в руках злосчастную маску.

Толк теперь торопиться я ее одевать…

Никакого.

- Уйди от меня прочь.

Жюли облизала пересохшие губы.

Первый испуг прошел, и она ощущала, что почти привыкла, и ее сбившееся дыхание восстановилось, она снова дышит ровно.

Странно все это было. Странно и как бы не с ней. А одновременно взгляд сам, с дотошным любопытством поспешно огибал снова не столь заметные в полумраке на дальнем расстоянии черты лица.

Жюли, как дочь художника, и сама державшая в руках не раз кисть имела обыкновение как-то сразу складывать отдельные части в единую картину, как и рассматривать единую картину, деля ее на отдельные части. Единая картина, отражающая этого человека, сложилась в ее голове еще давно, в которой для нее уже многое было предельно ясно. И теперь то, что она увидела теперь, было всего лишь частью, которую она могла всего лишь внести в уже сложившуюся картинку. Это дополнение не могло стереть запечатленного ранее, могло отчасти поменять, но канва, которая являлась основной была уже неизменна.

Да, она на долю секунды ужаснулась. Но как человек, отчасти имеющий представление о человеческой красоте, стандарте, пропорциях, благодаря рисованию, смотрела на это, как на выражение чего-то поверхностного, ища во всем нечто глубинное, то, что не всегда видно глазу художника, но что непременно необходимо разглядеть, чтобы скомпоновать целостный рисунок.

- Что тебе надо? – Обессилено спросил он, замечая, что она все еще здесь.

- Я всего лишь хотела… - запинаясь, начала она, как на автомате повторять то, за чем и пришла изначально, - …хотела… сказать, что может… может, вы помедлите с отъездом?

- Вон…

Он обернулся, девушка до сих пор почему-то стояла на прежнем месте. Она не кричала от ужаса, не билась в истерике, не лишилась чувств, она заинтересованно рассматривала его, не отводя глаз.

Это-то и было больнее всего. В очередной раз ощущать себя частью балагана с яркими красочными афишами, где каждому жутко интересно взглянуть, потешив свою любознательность, посмеяться, ощутив себя в цирке, любуясь на диво, которое не встретить в обычной жизни.

- Вы поэтому ее носили? – Наивно произнесла она. Лишь потому что не знала, что произнести еще. А промолчать не могла.

Нет, ему просто нравится разгуливать по улице, приковывая к себе недоуменные взгляды горожан. Она хоть сама поняла, что спросила?

- Жюли, вернись к себе. – Прохрипел он, ощущая, как руки против его воли сжимаются в кулаки. – Уходи же, ты слышишь?

Еще одно мгновение, и он лучше ощутит, как сникает, становится вялым ее тельце в его руках. Ему даже не придется прикладывать никаких усилий, она такая хрупкая, что стоит лишь прикоснуться к ее шее, и он не услышит от нее больше ни одного вопроса.

Жюли пожала плечами.

- Вы страдаете от этого… от того, что _она_ не любит вас из-за этого… – Наивно произнесла она, сузив глаза.

Глупая девчонка, и зачем она еще продолжает разговаривать с ним, испытывая его и так находящееся в шатком состоянии терпение?

Вот уж ему с ней меньше всего хотелось говорить.

Жюли вдруг всхлипнула, окинула комнату тоскливым взглядом, и нерешительно развернувшись, нетвердой поступью направилась к двери.

Теперь ей долго-долго думать и осознавать, что же на самом деле произошло и случилось. Сейчас понять происшедшее у нее просто не было сил.

Он заметил, что она уходит, и, наконец, облегченно вздохнул.

- Стой…

Она обернулась.

- Ты веришь в призраков? – Горько усмехнулся он, зачем-то задав ей этот вопрос.

- Нет. – Выдохнула она, едва шевеля бледными губами.

- Зря. Один из них прямо перед тобою.

Она тупо хихикнула.

- Издеваетесь?

- Нет. – Ответил он, понимая всю пустоту заданного ей вопроса. - Иди Жюли, прошу тебя.

Дверь захлопнулась.

Еще когда-нибудь, хоть раз взглянуть ей в глаза, и при этом не ощущать, как содрогается от раскатов боли и ненависти тело, не ощущать омерзение от самого себя, зная, что в ее сознании раз и навсегда запечатлено все как есть?

Нет, невозможно это уже.

Еще хоть раз взглянуть на нее, прикоснуться к ней?

А она уже вряд ли посмотрит на него так же, как смотрела прежде, до этого.

Если вообще посмотрит.

А если и взглянет, то покривится, а не покривится, так одарит еще больнее режущим сердце, и раздирающим душу в клочья сострадающим, жалеющим, как умирающего калеку взором. Вполне возможно, что и пожалеет, наивная и глупая, может, сама того не желая, но пожалеет, переступая через страх и негодование, пожалеет, потому что в сознании людей он всегда будет вызывать, если не отвращение, так жалость. Но не те, не другие никогда не будут считать его таким же, как все, считать за человека, за подобного себе.

Ничего она не знает, маленькая и доверчивая, такая наивная и простая, как выросший под тенью широкой кроны цветок. И не исключено, что не поняла она порядком ничего, а страх и слезы так обычны для такого чистого и наивного существа.

Не поняла… а это значит, что можно постараться, извернуться, заслониться, и как знать, может, будет все иначе, и взглянет она на него совсем иным взглядом. И так просто попросить… приласкать, сжалиться, одарить мягким взглядом, и может даже поцелует, так невинно небрежно прикоснувшись к губам. Всего-то. На секунду, одно мгновение.

Вот так выпросить что-то, что скрыто в самой глубине, в самой черноте и темноте души – ложью и обманом? Мерзко и глупо!

Глупо думать об этом сейчас!

Куда легче снести презрительные, переполненные ненавистью и недоверием взгляды, чем это сострадание, чем эту, так предательски оголяющую всю беззащитность и боль, жалость. Понять, что не так уж и много на самом деле сил, и не осталось их вообще, и что сорваться в один прекрасный момент очень легко, и перед первым попавшимся, в чьих глазах разглядеть что-то так напоминающее жалость и утешение, разрыдаться, подобно ребенку. А вдруг взгляд этот не обманет?

Уж такой сильный соблазн. И пусть существо это будет, может, куда беззащитнее его самого, куда наивней и слабей. И самого себя обмануть, ища понимание в глазах другого, а не вечное омерзение, и против своей воли так по-детски и глупо потянуться к нему, уповая на что-то отличное от всего такого, что знал и чувствовал раньше.

--

Кристина, вернувшись домой, сразу же тенью проследовала в свою комнату, не переодеваясь, словно обессилевшая рухнула на кровать, и пролежала там почти до самого вечера. Сложно предположить, о чем думала она, как только ее отяжелевшая от размышлений голова коснулась подушки. Ее что-то мучило, тяжело, до боли стучало в висках.

Если бы хотя бы уснуть, провалиться глубоко в сон, забыть обо всем. Вот только спасительный сон к ней не шел. Все это время, неподвижно пролежав на кровати, она не сомкнула глаз, просто смотрела куда-то сквозь стену, будто могла найти там ответ на волнующие ее вопросы.

Если бы все было так просто, если бы можно было просто взять и отпустить все, что довлело над ней, принося страшные муки, если бы многое можно было бы просто стереть из памяти…

Стоило ей немного коснуться прошлого, от которого она так старалась закрыться, как она поняла, что все, что ее окружает сейчас, и то спокойствие, что она сама создала – ни что иное, как плод ее воображения, всего лишь иллюзия.

А иллюзию оказалось так просто разрушить, так просто оказалось пошатнуть и ее саму.

- Дорогая, - дверь ее спальни открылась, в нее вошел Рауль, - тебе плохо? Кристина, что с тобою, ты не спустилась к ужину…

Кристина оторвала голову от подушки.

- Я просто не хочу.

- Дорогая моя, ты заболела?

Так мило, что он так искренне заботится о ней. Вот только она не может сказать ему всей правды, вынужденная скрывать свои тревоги за ликом недомогания и болезни.

Еще одной ложью больше.

Еще одним острым шипом, пронзающим ее сердце больше.

- Нет, нет… - Села она на кровати, потирая кончиками пальцев виски. – Который час, Рауль?

- Четверть девятого, Кристина. – Ответил ей муж, присев к ней на кровать. - Что-то не так? Я последнее время волнуюсь за тебя, Кристина.

- Нет, Рауль. – Ответила она ему, опуская глаза. – Просто голова болит, страшная мигрень. С самого утра. Места себе не могу найти.

- У тебя больной взгляд. – Он взял ее за руку, и аккуратно погладил. - Может тогда стоит послать за доктором?

- Нет, нет, это совершенно ни к чему, уверяю тебя. – Засуетилась она.

- А Жюли, твоя горничная, где она?

Губы Кристины дрогнули, и сжались в тонкую полоску.

Она едва не сказала сейчас ему лишнего, выдав свое предположение – где ее служанка, а главное – с кем!

- Пускай сделает тебе чай от головной боли. – Продолжил он. - Дорогая, - провел он по ее щеке рукой, - ты так бледна, я очень беспокоюсь за твое здоровье. Особенно после этого случая… с нашим ребенком.

По лицу Кристины пробежала тень. Она вздрогнула всем телом.

- Рауль, пожалуйста, давай не будем вспоминать об этом. – Сжала она его руку.

Он понимающе кивнул ей. Неудивительно, что она просила у него об этом простом одолжении. Как и каждой женщине ей, должно быть, тяжело вспоминать обо всем этом. И должно было ему догадаться, а не быть столь неосторожным и бестактным.

- Конечно моя дорогая, просто, я хочу, чтобы ты знала… ты ни в чем не виновата. Ты слишком сильно и упорно терзаешь себя этой виной, которой за тобою нет. В этом нет твоей вины, и прекрати об этом думать! Все будет хорошо.

Будет…

Да, только, к своему стыду, думала она уже давно вовсе не об этом.

Если бы она могла хоть что-то изменить…

Наверное, изменила бы. Только вот так взять, и рассказать ему обо всем – о том, почему днем ей страшно, почему ночами ей хочется плакать, чувствуя, как сжимается от боли сердце, что порою просто вздохнуть ей тяжело, так как ощущает она, будто сердце ее подобно камню, тянет вниз, почему она боится за него, за них, за саму себя, а точнее, за свои чувства.

Нет, легче умереть, чем вот так сейчас взять и открыться ему.

Собственному мужу.

- Что могло стрястись? – Повторил он. – Ты уверенна, что ничего плохого? Может ты хочешь рассказать мне?

Кристина поспешно в отрицании закачала головой.

- Совсем ничего. Просто твоя крошка Лотти, твоя жена… до сих пор глупая девочка, и ей мерещатся всякие глупости, а ночами снятся кошмары. – Покраснев, пробормотала она, словно осознавая всю глупость и несостоятельность тех слов, которые только что произнесла в свое оправдание.

- Но ведь тогда этому должна быть причина, Лотти…

- Совершенно беспричинно.

Неужели в ее памяти, в памяти его крошки до сих пор свежи все эти кошмарные воспоминания, и как он не пытайся ее оградить от этого, заглушить эти страхи, никогда не покинут ее разум? О чем она еще могла говорить, подразумевая кошмары? О _нем_? Нет, это исключено. Неужели год совсем иной, отличной от прошлого жизни так и не залечил ее раны, и все его старания – ничего иное, как пустое ни к чему не ведущие старание побороть призраков их прошлого?

- Может все же послать за доктором? – Негромко спросил Рауль. – Мне не нравятся твои частые мигрени. Пусть пропишет тебе что-нибудь, какой-нибудь чай, капли…

- О, прошу, это не стоит твоего беспокойства! – Пожала она плечами. – Не стоит. Я не хочу.

- Ты все такая же упрямая. – Улыбнулся он. – Тебя нельзя переубедить или отговорить… Ну хорошо, как хочешь. Да где Жюли, - заторопился он, - я сейчас скажу ей, что ты приболела, и чтобы она приготовила чай… - Он приподнялся с краешка кровати, где сидел, полный решимости найти Жюли.

- Нет, - остановила его за руку Кристина, усадив на место, - не надо мой дорогой, не ищи ее. Ее здесь нет. Это бесполезно.

- Бесполезно? – Переспросил Рауль. - Как это, а где она? Тогда я попрошу кого-нибудь еще… А что с ней?

- Ничего. Просто ее здесь нет и все. Голова сейчас пройдет, Рауль. Все будет хорошо. – Начала она быстро и поспешно говорить. – Я не заслуживаю всех этих сует вокруг себя.

- Что ты такое говоришь? Ты моя жена и я беспокоюсь за тебя…

Кристина грустно усмехнулась.

- Иногда мне кажется, Рауль, что мне не следовало бы выходить замуж за тебя.

Рауль в недоумении оглядел ее тревожным взглядом.

- Кристина, милая, ты о чем? – Придя в себя через несколько секунд, спросил он неуверенным голосом. – Да что ты такое говоришь?

- Прости Рауль, я не хотела тебя обидеть, я ничего такого не имела ввиду. Просто, это моя вина…

- Ты не счастлива? Ты чего-то не дополучаешь? Может, я что-то делаю не так, Кристина, дорогая? Может это моя вина, если ты недовольна нашим браком! Но только не молчи, если уж начала…

- Рауль, - вздохнула она, - умоляю, это не твоя вина. Я счастлива, все хорошо. Ты самый прекрасный муж, который может быть. Наверное. – Вдруг, испугавшись сама своих слов, произнесла она, и тут же замолчала.

- Ничего не понимаю, Кристина!

- Говоря о том, что, возможно, нам не следовало бы скреплять себя узами брака, я не имела ввиду тебя, как плохого мужа. Я имела ввиду - _себя_, как плохую жену. Понимаешь, Рауль, мне все чаще кажется, что ты не заслуживаешь моей компании, я не могу сделать тебя счастливым настолько, насколько ты достоин!

- Кристина…

- Рауль, ты любишь меня? – Вдруг спросила она сухо.

- Ты же знаешь. Конечно. И я не раз говорил тебе. Лотти, если бы я не любил тебя, я бы наверное, не нашел бы смелости и сил сделать то, что сделал.

- Жениться на мне вопреки уговорам брата! – Догадалась она. – Вот видишь, даже твой брат не хотел видеть меня в вашей семье…

Неодобрение со стороны Филиппа Кристина с самого начала остро чувствовала. И где-то в глубине сознания понимала, что в чем-то он прав. Но тогда, в момент подготовки к свадьбе, в момент боли и страха ей меньше всего хотелось об этом думать.

- Все, хватит! Прошу, оставь эти ни к чему хорошему не приводящие разговоры о женитьбах и браках… Любовь моя, что ты опять нафантазировала в своей прекрасной головке? – Погладив ее о волосам, попытался он успокоить свою жену.

Кристина, опустив глаза, молчала, ничего ему не отвечала.

- Пожалуйста, не надо об этом, Кристина. Я понимаю, тебе сейчас не легко, возможно, ты считаешь, что ты плохая жена из-за определенных ситуаций, которые сложились, но это не повод наговаривать на себя, придумывать что-то. Все обязательно наладится, придет в норму. Я обещаю. Моя Кристина, ты самая прекрасная жена, которую я очень люблю. Милая, я говорил тебе об этом много раз. И буду говорить… Ты же знаешь.

- Я знаю. – Тихо согласилась она. – Но я хочу, чтобы ты был по-настоящему счастлив. А все чаще я начинаю осознавать, что я не могу дать тебе этого. В моей жизни слишком много того, что мешало, мешает, и боюсь, будет мешать этому.

Он поцеловал ее в лоб.

- У тебя нет жара? Кажется ты говоришь бред! – Улыбнулся он. – Ну что же это, почему ты всегда выдумываешь всякую всячину? – Он слегка нахмурился.

- О чем ты?

- Я не хочу больше слушать, как ты говоришь глупости. Ладно? Пообещай мне, что ты больше не будешь думать о том, что ты только что сказала. Мне не нравятся эти мысли. Конечно же я счастлив. Счастлив тому, что ты со мною, что ты жива, что мы… живы и мы здесь, рядом друг с другом!

Кристина потерла глаза, разъедаемые слезами.

- Господи, ты так и осталась крошкой Лотти. – Покачал головой Рауль.

Кажется, его жена, которая могла бы дать ему ребенка, сама еще ничем не отличалась от ребенка.

Он снова поцеловал ее.

- Все это очень измучило тебя. Не думай об этом. Лучше отдыхай, хорошо!

- О, Рауль, - вздохнула она, не выпуская его руку, которую держала в своих. - Просто побудь немного со мной, хорошо. Мне уже лучше. – Кристина придвинулась к нему, и обняла. - Рауль, прости меня... – Прошептала она ему на ухо. Но это получилось у нее как-то неестественно, будто она заставила себя сделать это, через силу, приказав себе сказать ему об этом.

- За что, ангел мой? – Удивился Рауль, обнимая ее в ответ.

- Просто… Если что-то не так. - Поправила она сама себя. – Просто прости, хорошо? Чтобы ни было, я прошу тебя, прости!

Рауль удивленно приподнял брови, гладя ее распустившиеся волосы.

- Милая, конечно. Но о чем ты!

- Ни о чем, не думай. – Вздрогнула она в его руках. - Просто знай, чтобы не произошло - все будет к лучшему. И обещай не сердиться на меня. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив…

- Кристина, ты опять говоришь что-то не то.

- А ты любишь свою глупую жену, Рауль? – Еще раз повторила она, отстранившись, и заглядывая ему в глаза.

- Кристина, ты бредишь! Милая, конечно же, ты же знаешь, я люблю свою крошку Лотти. Люблю. Очень сильно люблю, и я уже сказал тебе об этом несколькими минутами ранее.

- Даже если она… - Кристина побледнела еще больше.

- Что? – Встревожился ее муж. – Что, Кристина?

Кристина, помолчав несколько секунд, встревожено ответила.

- Даже если она до сих пор верит в сказки и однажды сделает что-то ужасное?


	8. Глава 8

8.

_Хрупкий фитилек тлеет в объятьях горячего пламени, рассеивая густую черную тьму. _

_Ее рука осторожно касается воскового стана. _

_Всхлип. _

_- Я не хочу слушать тебя. Ты моя боль. Боль, которая почему-то отказывается меня покидать!_

_- Я с тобою… до сих пор. _

_Мысли калейдоскопом крутятся по кругу, прекращаясь в тысячи танцующих в темноте крошечных языков пламени негаснущих свечей, обжигающих разум так же, как кожу обжигает огонь, когда вплотную подносишь к нему руку. _

_Она отдернула руку, словно испугавшись возможной боли, и невольно сжавшись, обхватив себя руками. _

_Холод… _

_- Тебя нет… _

_Снова всхлип. _

_- Мне было так проще. Проще верить в твою смерть… знать, что ты не вернешься. Что ты ушел. Оставил мня, и не вернешься… Что ты не дышишь. Что ты далеко. Что ты только память…_

_- Тогда бы с тобою говорила твоя память. _

_- Я не хочу так!_

_- Я здесь с тобою… _

_Всхлип и треск загасающей свечи. _

_- Ты больше не веришь…_

_- Без тебя - ни во что. Когда-то я верила в тебя… А теперь… не знаю. _

_- Сотри мою боль…_

_- Ты подарил мне голос…А теперь… не отнимай у меня жизнь… Я очень боюсь!_

_- Ты сломала крылья нам двоим…_

_- Я не хотела, не хотела, не хотела… Прости, мой музыки ангел! Прости, ангел… _

Она ощутила резкую боль, словно от удара где-то в самой середине груди, и, одержимая кошмаром, вскрикнула: «Прости, ангел музыки!». Через секунду она вскочила с кровати, чувствуя, как по лбу медленно течет струйка холодного пота. Она не сразу поняла, что от кошмара, приснившегося ей, она в голос выкрикнула то имя, которое вряд ли сможет простить ей Рауль.

Боль растекалась по телу, заставляя его неприятно ныть. Она испуганно повернулась в сторону мужа, в надежде, что не разбудила его своим криком. Но увы, это было не так. Рауль, ничего не понимая, смотрел на нее взволнованным и полным удивления взглядом.

Кристина покраснела. Было темно, и она поблагодарила бога за то, что ее муж не увидел этого.

- Кого ты звала? – Нахмурив брови, спросил он.

Кристина пожала плечами, натягивая на себя одеяло. Ее внезапно начало трясти от холода. Ее муж это заметил.

- Кристина!

- Это был всего лишь сон, Рауль. – Попыталась она оправдаться.

- Ты зовешь во сне покойников? – Недовольно спросил он у нее. – Тех, кого уже не существует на этом свете…

Кристина закачала головой.

- Нет, он жив, я видела его совсем недавно… – Еще находясь под властью кошмара, пробормотала ему в ответ Кристина, едва шевеля губами.

Она поняла, что сказала только лишь спустя пару секунд. Сердце Кристины было готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Она ахнула, и зажала себе рот рукой, будто бы хотела обезопасить себя этим, понимая, что последующие подробности могут так же неожиданно вырваться.

Господи, какую глупость она только что совершила, позволив своим мыслям вырваться, так неосторожно рассказав то, чего ее мужу совершенно не надо было знать. Зачем она сказала это Раулю? Ее сердце воспротивилось желанию ее мужа, причислить его к мертвым. Она все это время так усиленно не хотела в это верить. Она просто не могла снести этого, это замечание ранило ее глубоко в сердце. Она хотела громко, во весь голос кричать, что это не так, что это не правда, что он не прав… Что он жив, жив ее Ангел…

- Кристина. – Голос Рауля стал встревоженным. – Объясни, прошу тебя…

Она не отрывала руку от губ, плотно прижавшись ладошкой к ним, что-то невнятно промычала. Молчи! Молчи! Кричал ее разум сейчас. Замолчи и ничего не объясняй!

- Кристина, я тебя спрашиваю! Как это можно понимать? – Заметно обеспокоился Рауль. Ни о каком теперь сне не могло идти и речи. – Он здесь!

Он поднялся и зажег свет, пройдясь по комнате.

- Кристина, я ничего не понимаю. – Вздохнул он. – Прошу тебя, не молчи! Ради бога!

Кристина виновато отводила глаза, не желая отвечать ему ни положительно, ни отрицательно. Но ему теперь даже не требовался ее ответ. Он все понял по ее реакции. Крошка Лотти никогда не умела лгать, и страх в ее глазах он хорошо различал.

- Кристина, почему ты молчала? – Присел он рядом, и, придерживая ее за плечи, взглянул ей в глаза. – Как ты могла? Кристина, когда ты видела его… и где?

- Рауль, это всего лишь… это не важно. – Выдохнула она, скривив губы.

- Да уж, не важно! – Возмутился он. – И тем не менее, ты не находишь себе места. Я же говорил, что с тобою что-то происходит! Милая, ты боишься! Он… что-то сделал тебе? Как это все произошло? Почему ты молчала? Кристина! – Замечая ее слезы, поспешно начал он строить ужасные догадки.

- Нет. Ничего. Все хорошо.

Кристина поняла, что уж если ей было суждено проговориться, то надо что-то делать. Рауль с каждой секундой просто на глазах выходил из себя. Интересно, что это было: забота о благополучии своей жены или обычная ревность?

Мысль о том, что Кристина снова могла увидеться, якобы с Ангелом музыки, просто повергала Рауля в ужас. Это означало, что он близко. Рауль увез ее далеко от Парижа, от оперы лишь потому, что желал избавить ее и себя от этих возможных встреч, надеясь на то, что здесь ее никто и никогда не найдет. Как это могло случиться? Спустя столько времени? Зачем?

Кристина слушала стук своего сердца. Наверное, она совершила ошибку. Ему не надо было об этом знать. Кто знает, что родится в его голове при этой новости? Не навредит ли она всем им, рассказав Раулю? Да и в чем именно ему признаться? В том, что в испуге вздрогнула, услышав знакомый голос, подкосилась, снова увидев его, в том, что сердце теперь очень странно тянет при мысли о том, что он где-то рядом, и при воспоминании того, что она видела… Что именно рассказать?

- Я до сих пор не могу понять - как такое могло случиться? – Обеспокоено произнес он.

В самой глубине души он верил, что ничего подобного, которое уже произошло однажды, никогда больше не повторится. Он не переживет, если кто-то отнимет у него Кристину теперь. И даже ни кто-то, а он, снова _он_. Все это время он всячески ограждал ее от любого напоминания о _нем_, не то, что встреч. Самая скрытая и потаенная его надежда была о том, что Призрака, возможно, больше нет… Выходит, он ошибся. И сейчас его надежда разрушилась подобно домику из песка. Конечно же, она – Кристина, - думал он, негодуя в душе, - он снова вернулся, чтобы забрать ее!

- Господи, Кристина, да ответь же! – Наконец повысил он голос, сжав ее плечи еще крепче. – Не молчи!

- Рауль! – Воскликнула Кристина.

- Как он посмел только! – Возмутился муж Кристины. - Кристина, моя дорогая, ты с ним говорила? О чем был разговор? – Требовательно спросил он. – Прошу, мне надо знать!

Кристина на секунду испугалась его вопроса.

- Ни о чем, Рауль. – Ее голос стал неуверенным, - я всего лишь видела его… вдалеке. И все.

- Бред какой-то! – Проговорил Рауль. – Ты говоришь, что он жив, что ты видела его… и сейчас ты заявляешь, что видела якобы его вдалеке, на прогулке.

Кристина заплакала. Тон Рауля ее начал пугать.

- Рауль, я не помню… Мне могло показаться… И вообще, это просто сон, сон! Да, мне просто показалось, наверное показалось!

Вот он путь, вот она – спасительная ложь.

- Кристина!

- Мне могло показаться… я… не слышала, не говорила… мне просто показалось, что видела вдалеке его образ… Ведь это могло мне показаться, Рауль.

Он заглянул в ее наполненные страхом и ужасом глаза.

- Любовь моя, - беря за руку Кристину, сказал он мягко, - тебе необходимо было сразу сказать мне. Зачем ты так долго скрывала, что тебя беспокоит, подвергая свою жизнь опасности? Ты забыла кто он?

- Не надо Рауль, не начинай! Зачем возвращаться к прошлому? – Выдохнула Кристина, чувствуя, как ее рука начинает дрожать в руке мужа, и она аккуратно высвободила свою руку. – Забудь! Ничего не произошло. – Поджала она губы.

Вот теперь она по-настоящему сожалела, что она «проговорилась». Как она могла? Зачем? Она облизнула губы и сухо сглотнула.

- Умоляю, не делай ничего, Рауль. Это не стоит твоего волнения. Иди ко мне. – Обеспокоено прошептала она, потянув его руку на себя, и обняла. – Я же говорю тебе, я в порядке. Все хорошо! Ничего не произошло!

Она заметила в его взгляде какую-то чрезмерную решимость. И это начало ее пугать.

- Как он нашел тебя! – Не думая униматься, спросил Рауль.

- Рауль, откуда я знаю. Это глупости. Не думай о них. Мой дорогой, - мягко позвала она мужа, - скажи, о чем ты думаешь, что ты задумал?

- Ничего, Кристина. Просто я собираюсь делать все, чтобы обезопасить и защитить свою прекрасную и дорогую жену! – Прикасаясь губами к ее лбу, сказал он.

- Рауль, не пугай меня! Давай забудем!

Рауль сосредоточенно рассматривал лицо своей жены. Кристина за последнее время очень изменилась. Казалось, что с того времени, как они поженились, и она была милой, веселой, жизнерадостной девушкой прошло много времени, не год, а целых десять. Кристина была постоянно во власти своих мыслей, раздумий и переживаний, что это неминуемо прибавило ей лишние годы.

- Дорогая, что ты говоришь?

- Рауль, просто в последнее время я не знаю, как мне быть и, к сожалению, не понимаю сама себя. Не спрашивай меня ни о чем, пожалуйста. Я все равно не смогу тебе ответить. Я хочу теперь забыть об этой нашей глупой беседе.

- Глупой? Я не считаю, что она глупая. Ты сама не своя была после этого сна. Я не могу это просто так оставить. Меня это беспокоит. Кристина, ты же знаешь, как я люблю тебя!

- Я знаю, Рауль о твоих чувствах, и я благодарна. Потому и говорю тебе сейчас об этом. Однажды ты уже чуть не погиб по моей вине… А я…

- Кристина… не продолжай. Хорошо! – Он немного помолчал, потом продолжил. – Это все, как и прежде, из-за _него_, так? Опять этот кошмар в нашей жизни…

- Не надо снова об этом, я не хочу говорить о нем.

- Скажи, он всегда был в твоих мыслях? – Раздражено спросил Рауль, понимая, что внутри него начало расти недовольство. Кристина стала заметно беспокоиться. – Ты думала о… прошлом?

Кристина едва заметно вздрогнула от его слов.

- Ты до сих пор помнишь своего ужасного учителя, так? Я не понимаю, к чему все эти воспоминания? К чему он вернулся, черт возьми? Ты стала сама не своя! Ведь все было хорошо! Я видел, как ты расцветала с каждым днем, ты была довольна всем, твоей радости не было предела, тебя устраивал дом, твой образ жизни, я радовался, глядя, как моя жена снова начинает жить! И главное, я был уверен, что ты…

- Что? – Раздраженно почти выкрикнула Кристина.

- Что ты обо всем этом забыла! А особенно о нем, о своем проклятом ангеле… хотя, это только _ты_ его так называла! Он обманывал тебя, кроме того, он убийца, а еще, он хотел соблазнить тебя своими изощренными дьявольскими способами! И после всего этого ты утверждаешь, что это не так?

Кристина держалась из последних сил. Она вовсе не собиралась ссорится с мужем, когда затевала эту, как сейчас ей казалось, ненужную беседу.

- Что ты хочешь добиться тем, что не желаешь отпускать эти ужасные воспоминания о нем? Зачем все это тебе, Кристина? Какое средство он использовал, чтобы привязать тебя к себе? Видит бог, я и так сделал все, чтобы моя жена была самая счастливая на всем свете, я хотел оградить тебя от этих воспоминаний, от него главным образом! Зачем же ты сама возвращаешься к прошлому, к ужасам, которые ты сама хотела забыть, ты же говорила перед свадьбой, что больше не желаешь вспоминать ту ночь? Что? Что руководит тобой? Я хочу верить, что это всего лишь тоска по детству, в котором он был для тебя не больше, чем дух твоего отца, ограждающий от бед! Иначе… Я думал, моя жена поумнела, и больше не верит в сказки и истории об ангелах!

- Конечно, да Рауль, именно так! Я больше не верю в сказки! И это все не больше, чем память, милый! Он… Эти воспоминания не могут покинуть меня, так как я не могу забыть тех времен, когда и я правда верила в то, что отец послал мне ангела, что мой отец по-прежнему со мной, что он защищает меня… Рауль. Не больше, прошу тебя, верь мне!

- Но ангелов не существует! Тем более… – Раздраженно отвечал ей муж, никак не в силах избавиться от гнева. – Это обман… и этот обман был придуман этим человеком, он каким-то образом заставил поверить тебя в этот обман, привязать к себе, сделать тебя безвольной и подчиняться лишь ему! Неужели ты в силах простить ему…

- Рауль, но это часть моей жизни! И он…

- И он тоже? – Задохнулся от возмущения Рауль, отняв от нее свои руки. – И он тоже часть твоей жизни? Как мило, Кристина! Я не ожидал такого заявления от своей жены! А я? – Обиженно кинул он ей. - Значит, убийца может быть частью твоей жизни, а твой законный муж!

- Ну что ты такое говоришь, Рауль? – Всхлипнула Кристина.

Рауль отстранился от нее, тяжело дыша, пытаясь сдержать внезапно вспыхнувшую ненависть к прошлому своей жены. Его вдруг посетила ужасная мысль, от которой он не смог избавиться, она затмила его разум, комом встав в горле.

- Надеюсь… надеюсь… - начал он не своим голосом, - надеюсь ты верная жена, Кристина!

Кристина подняла на него раздосадованные влажные от накативших слез глаза. Такого она от своего мужа не ожидала. Ее сейчас в прямом смысле слова оскорбили, и кто? Собственный муж. Она сжала кулаки, и моментально развернулась, быстро поспешив покинуть столовую.

- Ответь мне! – Последовал за ней Рауль. – Нет, я хочу услышать, может быть, мою жену посещают мысли о том, что ее муж ее не устраивает, и разделить постель с животным, коим является этот человек, ей было бы куда приятнее?

Кристина задохнулась ужасом.

- Рауль, это уже переходит все рамки! – Выдохнула она в ужасе, и вскочила с кровати. – Это ужасно…

Кристина подбежала к дери, и вцепилась в ее ручку, готовая покинуть комнату.

- Рауль, ты не в себе! – Сквозь зубы процедила она, - ты сошел с ума, если смеешь заявлять мне такое! Как ты посмел! – Задыхалась она от осознания всего того ужаса, который был сказан ей Раулем минуту назад.

- По-моему, я имею право знать! Может быть, я давно о чем-то не знаю?

- Господи, мне легче умереть, чем выслушивать это! Легче пережить смерть, чем такое слышать из уст собственного мужа, который так о тебе думает! – Всхлипнув, ответила ему зло Кристина, и быстро вышла из комнаты, со всей силы хлопнув дверью.

--

Остаток ночи Кристина провела без сна. Она бесцельно бродила по дому, не желая вспоминать то, к чему привел их с мужем разговор. Это ужасно. Казалось, ничего ужаснее уже быть не может.

Но сон ее все же сморил перед самым рассветом, и она задремала в кресле в гостиной.

Наверное, ее сон так и длился бы, пока около полудня ее не разбудил бы голос одной из служанок.

- Господи, мадам, что вы тут делаете?

Кристина открыла глаза.

Одна из служанок обеспокоено, и ничего не понимая, смотрела на нее сверху вниз.

- Я… - Кристина совсем по-детски потерла глаза. – Я… мне не спалось. Вот я и решила побродить по гостиной. А потом… потом, наверное, уснула.

- О мадам… вам бы лучше подняться к себе! Что ж вы так-то… не удобно же!

Кристина коснулась затекшей шеи.

Верно, лучше вернуться наверх. Хотя бы привести себя в порядок.

- А мой муж… он где?

- А виконт сегодня очень рано поднялся. Кстати, он был, кажется, не в самом лучшем расположении духа.

Оно и понятно!

- Да и еще… а вы еще не знаете - кажется произошло что-то…

- Ч-что? – Кристина встрепенулась.

Девчонка молчала.

- Говори же скорее! – Громко приказала ей Кристина.

- Мадам, я хотела вам сказать…

- Что? – Спросила Кристина, и у нее перехватило дыхание. Неизвестность заставляла ее сердце биться так сильно, что в груди начало щемить.

- Вы не видели? Эти люди, мадам… Я встретила чужих людей, это, похоже, солдаты, и они вооружены! Может случиться что-то страшное! Я сама не могу понять… дом под охраной.

- Какие? – Кристина вздрогнула.

- Мадам, я не знаю, что происходит, но ваш дом и прилегающая к нему территория напоминают площадку для военных действий! Говорят, что месье приказал им охранять поместье от посторонних.

- О господи, - Кристина подбежала к окну, будто бы могла там что-то увидеть. – Зачем он это сделал?

- Месье де Шаньи?

- Да, мой муж! Зачем!

- Я не знаю, мадам. – Растерянно пожала плечами та.

Кристина закрыла лицо руками, стояла так несколько секунд, потом схватилась за голову.

- За что? Господи, я не переживу это! Я не могу больше!

- Мадам, прошу вас!

- Ты ничего не понимаешь, ничего! – Почти отпихнула ее от себя Кристина. – За что?

Спустя какое-то время Кристина, поспешно направилась в кабинет мужа, рассчитывая найти его там.

- Рауль, в чем дело? – Кристина резко открыла дверь в его кабинет, остановившись в дверях.

Он вопросительно посмотрел на нее, внешне создавая ощущение совершенного спокойствия. Хотя, это было сделать не так и просто. Все это время после их разговора он не мог найти себе места.

- Почему ты такая встревоженная? – Спросил он, поднимая на нее глаза. – Поверь мне, мне вчерашний наш разговор, увы, не принес ничего хорошего…

- Рауль, мы вчера повздорили. Но прошу тебя… Я пришла поговорить вовсе не об этом… Рауль, что это значит? Кто эти люди? Что они делают здесь? Зачем это? – Поспешно начала она задавать вопросы. – Я не понимаю, зачем все это?

- Кристина, как много вопросов, - он поднялся из-за стола, подошел к ней, - все хорошо. Я же сказал тебе, что сделаю все для твоей безопасности. Я не могу допустить, чтобы с тобой случилось что-то ужасное.

- Рауль, я не понимаю, - встревожено сказала Кристина, - прошу, объясни. Ради чего?

- Только не бойся ничего. Все будет хорошо! – Попытался он обнять ее за плечи, чувствуя ее беспокойство. – Это только для твоего же блага!

- Рауль, прикажи им убираться вон! – Почти выкрикнула Кристина, вырываясь из его рук.

- Что тебя так беспокоит? – Нахмурился он.

- Я не желаю, чтобы мой дом постоянно был под прицелом! Это ужасно! Я не смогу здесь жить, это не казарма! Зачем ты вообще сделал это? Я возненавижу этот дом, Рауль!

- Это необходимо. Только так я могу оградить тебя от опасности, которая может поджидать тебя в любом уголке этого дома и за его пределами. Так, по крайней мере, я буду уверен, что моя жена защищена.

- Рауль, как ты можешь! – Всплеснула руками Кристина. – Я теперь не нахожу себе места!

- Кристина, любовь моя, я забочусь о твоем благополучии! – Начал он. – Почему ты так себя ведешь, ты не понимаешь, что я беспокоюсь за тебя? Я не хочу, чтобы _он_ появился в моем доме!

- Какие глупости! – Всхлипнула Кристина. - Чего ты хочешь добиться, выставив охрану? Что бы, наконец, кто-то погиб? Все заново? Рауль, если ты не уберешь людей…

- Что ты сделаешь? Уйдешь к нему?

- Рауль! Ты сейчас совершаешь ужасные необдуманные поступки! Я всего лишь не хочу жить в страхе надвигающейся войны!

- Не я объявил эту войну!

- Рауль, ты не понимаешь, что делаешь…

- Да, я разгневан, я обеспокоен, мне это не нравится, но это из-за любви к тебе! И моя вина в том, что я пытаюсь защитить тебя! А ты… ты обвиняешь меня лишь в том, что я люблю тебя! И… не хочу потерять, Кристина!

- Меня не надо защищать! – Воспротивилась она.

- Ты уверена?

- Да!

- Тогда я, обратного мнения на этот счет. А как твой муж, я все-таки имею право принимать решения в отношении тебя, своей жены! – Выпалил он.

Кристина демонстративно прошла мимо мужа, присела на стул, и, закрыв ладонями лицо, заплакала от боли и ужаса, которые сейчас в ней бушевали. Ее слезы его отрезвили.

- Любимая, - начал он, подходя к ней, и слегка касаясь ее плеч, - Кристина, я готов простить тебе многое. Ты же знаешь, что ты самый дорогой для меня человек, я люблю тебя! Прошу тебя, не разрушай наши чувства! Когда я думаю, что ты могла думать о ком-то… - Горько вздохнул он.

- Рауль, мне больно, когда ты поступаешь со мной так, как поступил вчера! Ты не доверяешь мне? Я ведь не виновата ни в чем…

- Прости мне. Все это меня тоже не радует! Я не могу подумать даже о том, что весь этот кошмар продолжается с нами… Потому, пойми меня, Кристина! – Говорил он, присев перед ней, взяв ее руку, и поднес ее к губам. – Моя дорогая жена, я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива, поверь, я не хочу, чтобы наши отношения превращались в сущий ад по вине этого человека! Я не собираюсь сидеть, сложа руки! И если для этого придется привлечь целую армию, а не несколько солдат, как сейчас, я это сделаю, клянусь! Насколько я помню, он всегда был одержим тобою!

- Рауль, - тихо сказала Кристина, - я просто не хочу, чтобы случилось непоправимое! Я не прощу себе, если что-то случится!

- Успокойся, ангел мой, все будет хорошо! – Вытер он с ее щеки слезы. – Я прошу тебя, забудь обо всем этом, позволь мне защитить тебя, я всего лишь желаю тебе счастья! Я не собираюсь превращать наш дом в поле битвы, это всего лишь для того, чтобы оградить тебя от возможной опасности!

Он помолчал несколько секунд, смотря в намокшие глаза жены.

- И… прости меня Кристина, за вчерашнее! Я раскаиваюсь. Я не должен был так поступать с тобой!

Кристина грустно улыбнулась, и из ее глаз снова хлынули слезы.

- Я прощаю тебя!

- Если моя жена рядом и любит меня всем сердцем, я счастлив! Мне больше ничего не нужно! Только лишь одно… чтобы ты отпустила все былое!

- Рауль, прошлое не покидает меня. – Удрученно вздохнула она. - Я не могу так больше жить. Но пока твоя жена будет жива, боюсь, ее кошмары не закончатся!

Рауль обеспокоено посмотрел на нее. Эти ее слова не на шутку его испугали, заставив забыть обо всех прежних обидах и оскорблениях.

- Ангел мой, что ты говоришь, - его губы коснулись ее лба, - ты не больна? Ты бредишь, Кристина!

- Рауль, нет…

- Пойдем, я отведу тебя, ты приляжешь! Все, давай забудем обо всем.

Кристина взглянула на него испуганно. Он решил не продолжать.

- …Я просто люблю тебя, Кристина!

- Не обращайся со мной, как с маленькой! – Поднимаясь со стула, скривилась Кристина. – Я не ребенок!

- Конечно, конечно, и, тем не менее, крошка Лотти до сих пор верит в сказки и ангелов… - Ласково сказал он, подхватив под руку, и аккуратно повел ее из кабинета. – Я думаю, тебе лучше прилечь! Я не хочу, чтобы ты заболела!

- Я не хочу, чтобы этот конвой был в доме! – Упрямо ответила она ему в ответ. - Рауль, я прошу…

- Хорошо, любимая, я уберу людей из дома.

- Правда? Обещаешь?

- Обещаю. Из дома я уберу людей. Но оставлю на улице… Я должен знать, что никто не посмеет причинить тебе вред. - Предупредил ее он.

Он привел ее в комнату, помог прилечь на кровать, сам присел рядом. Кристина и правда производила впечатление не совсем радостное. Похоже, все случившееся настолько угнетало ее, что она и впрямь начала бредить. Она говорила Раулю какие-то невнятные вещи, он же спешил с ней соглашаться, чтобы лишний раз не причинять ей боль. Его беспокоило ее состояние. Но он был склонен считать, что как только все немного успокоится, Кристина забудет о том, что в ее жизнь снова пришел ее ангел музыки, она поправится, вернется снова радостная и веселая Кристина, такая, какую он привык видеть всегда. Его Кристина.

- Рауль, ты всегда будешь любить меня? Всегда? – Услышал он.

- Конечно!

- Рауль, а если ты овдовеешь, - начала она хмуро, - твоя жизнь сильно изменится?

- Ты с ума сошла? – Лицо Рауля побледнело, и он сжал ее руку.

- Тебе будет легче? Возможно, ты женишься во второй раз, найдешь себе достойную супругу!

- Кристина… умоляю тебя, давай ты сейчас ничего не будешь говорить, и просто поспишь. А потом мы с тобою продолжим разговор. Но только умоляю, я больше не желаю слышать вот такие вот твои мысли. Никогда не говори так! Хорошо? – Поцеловал он ее руку. – Я не выдержу этого!

Кристина глубоко вздохнула.

- Рауль, я не хочу так жить!

- Не пугай меня!

- Ты бы забыл меня, нашел себе прекрасную девушку, ты бы полюбил ее Рауль, и главное, она бы могла дать тебе гораздо больше, чем я…

Самое страшное было то, что сейчас Кристина, похоже, перестала бредить, бормоча что-то невнятное, а говорила на полном серьезе, ее взгляд был ясным, а тон вполне твердым и решительным.

Она спрашивала его на полном серьезе.

- Кристина, я пошлю за врачом. Пускай он осмотрит тебя. Твое состояние меня беспокоит! Твои слова могут быть только следствием болезни, твой организм истощился, ты сама не знаешь, что говоришь!

- Я здорова! – Возразила ему Кристина. – Ты хочешь сказать, я сумасшедшая?

- Нет, конечно же, нет! Я просто хочу сказать, что ты устала, ты измучила свой разум и свое тело! Так невозможно! Я пошлю за доктором?

- Не надо! Я в нем не нуждаюсь! – Кристина приподнялась. - Просто, я согласна с тобой, я устала. Но я обещаю, что все будет хорошо! Рауль, верь мне!

- Я верю. Только не пугай меня больше такими ужасными мыслями!

- Хорошо.

- Ты уверена, что врач не нужен?

- Нет, нет. Просто мигрень. Не мудрено. Я сама себя мучаю! – Неестественно улыбнулась она, изобразив легкую иронию над собой и полное спокойствие.

Самое ужасное было то, что Рауль до сих пор мучился неведеньем того, что именно связывает его жену и этого человека. Это, пожалуй, было пережить труднее всего. Поведение, слова его жены, увы, давали ему такой простор для размышления, что порой ему в голову приходили такие ужасные догадки, и мрачные мысли, которым он сам был не рад. Его уверенность в том, что со временем он сможет сделать так, что она забудет все происходящее ранее, с каждым днем неудержимо покидала его, как вода, струящаяся сквозь пальцы.

--

- Кристина!

Кристина вздрогнула, будто ее обожгло горячим потоком, ее руки не удержали маленькие скляночки, которые она судорожно переставляла, и они повалились на пол.

Кристина в страхе быстро развернулась. На пороге ванной комнаты стоял ее муж.

- Что с тобой! – Спросил он, глядя на побледневшее лицо жены.

Кристина вздохнула, хватанув воздуха, которого ей сейчас так не хватало.

- Рауль…

- Ты что-то потеряла? Что ты ищешь?

- Я-я… - Протянула Кристина.

- Ты все перевернула с ног на голову.

- Я… хотела… хотела… - Она закусила губу. – Я хотела принять ванну… я искала лавандовое масло…

- А служанку попросить ты не могла?

- Нет. – В испуге выпалила она откровенно, и сразу поняла, что со стороны этот ответ выглядит как минимум глупо.

- Кристина…

- Ну… то есть… я решила найти сама…

- Нашла?

- Нет. Пока нет. Куда-то оно… делась.

- А может оно в другом шкафчике? – Пожав плечами спокойно ответил ей муж.

Кристина почувствовала, как участило ход ее сердце.

- А могу я тогда поинтересоваться, ты всегда ищешь лавандовое масло в моих бритвенных принадлежностях…

Кристина растерянно посмотрела ему в глаза, совершенно не зная, что ответить.

--

Кристина ощущала, как раз от раза все больше и больше запутывалась. Рауль – ее муж. Она с неподдельным счастьем в глазах выходила за него замуж. Он был безумно счастлив. Кристина тоже нежно улыбалась ему. Но даже она не знала в тот момент, что именно скрывалось за ее улыбкой, и насколько искренне это счастье.

Каждую ночь она упорно твердила себе, словно пыталась доказать что-то всякий раз, как сильно, как сильно она любит своего мужа. Она любила его. Она любила в нем мальчика, которого запомнила из своего детства, образ которого хранила в себе ее память в момент их расставания в детстве. Но ей иногда казалось, что тень прошлого никогда не сможет покинуть ее. Тень, которая оживала при каждом воспоминании, которое касалось ее прошлого в опере. А ее мысли не могли не возвращаться к этому. Как только она начинала радоваться тому, что все забыто, и это ее больше не беспокоит, она, наконец, научилась жить без этого, все возвращалось, начинаясь по-новому. Даже если она будет самой лучшей женой, самой счастливой женой, самой любимой на всем свете, то, что было в ее жизни, никогда нельзя будет вычеркнуть, забыть до конца, болезненный след будет жить в ней всегда. Это можно притупить, со временем это может стать не так свежо в памяти, но это все равно будет в ней жить.

Почему снова тени из прошлого необходимо было появиться прямо сейчас, причем, эта тень была не в ее воспоминаниях, а самая что ни на есть живая, из плоти и крови. Было что-то, что тянущей нескончаемой болью отзывалось внутри нее. Сам факт того, что он рядом, снова где-то поблизости пугал ее и с прежней силой притягивал. Человек, подаривший ей целый мир, и впоследствии отнявший его. Они никогда не смогли бы быть вместе. Никогда. Но, кажется, она так никогда и не сможет без него…

Она привыкла, что ее Ангел рядом. Именно эта страшная привычка, надежда и вера в чудо и сказку так мешала ей сейчас наслаждаться супружеской жизнью. Скитания и обреченность ее души настолько выматывали ее, что всякий раз, обнимая своего мужа, она начинала гадать, а была ли бы она счастлива, обнимая _его_? И что бы она чувствовала? Какова бы была ее жизнь? Она была бы так же счастлива, как с Раулем? Может быть, счастлива больше? А может быть несчастна вообще?

Но она не могла знать этого.

Кристина всхлипнула и до боли закусила губу. Только… разве эта боль идет в сравнение с той, что вот уже столько времени терзает ее душу?

Если бы она знала – как. Как пересилить страх и этот испуг, как найти в себе силы – чтобы переступить через весь калейдоскоп чувств и ощущений, которые выдалось ей изведать, которые больше пугали ее, нежели приносили радость и наслаждение.

Но самое ужасное было то, что по воле злой судьбы она сама уготовила себе такую учесть, связав свою жизнь с двумя мужчинами, связав прошлое и настоящее во едино, не понимая, что это медленно, но верно убивает все, что ее окружает и ее саму, главным образом.

А она никак не могла отпустить свои воспоминания, в которых она по-прежнему была маленькой и беззащитной девочкой, и знала, что никто кроме _него_ не защитит ее лучше, не погрузит ее в безоблачный чудесный сон, лишь в котором она сможет быть счастлива.

Ангел музыки привел ее в чудесный и сказочный мир, он же показал ей иную сторону рая, сравнимую с адом, ангел музыки же и должен был забрать ее из этого мира, навеки подарив ей счастье и спокойствие. Так что же произошло?

Возможно, только, когда его Кристина сможет вернуться в сказку, забыв об этом мире, она сможет навеки забыть обо всем ужасе, что пришлось ей пережить, и который она переживает сейчас, и возможно еще будет переживать, если останется жить. Рауль еще молод, и он непременно найдет себе достойную супругу, одарит ее по достоинству любовью, вскоре забыв о своей непутевой жене. К тому же, будет избавлен навсегда от колких смешков со стороны своих друзей в свой адрес, все потому, что бывшая артистка все-таки не самый лучший выбор для такого достойного человека, как он.

При этих мыслях Кристина вдруг почувствовала, как к горлу подкатывают горькие слезы, они душат ее и приносят страшную боль.

Кристина снова всхлипнула в ужасе.

Наверное, так будет куда лучше… если она однажды просто закроет глаза и больше уже не сможет их открыть. К чему мучить себя и тех, кто ее окружает?

К чему все это?

Тонкие горячие струйки, обжигая кожу, заскользили вниз, оставляя багровые тропинки, утекая страшными воспоминаниями, суля избавления от всего пережитого, грозя страху

Она ощутила, как при виде этого горечью тошнота подступает к горлу, перед глазами заплясали темно-красные пульсирующие всполохи, и ее потянуло куда-то в глубину темной пустоту, окутывающей ее с каждой секундой все сильнее и сильнее.


	9. Глава 9

9.

- Кристина! Что с тобою, Кристина? – Сердце ее мужа дрогнуло.

Где-то, как в тумане она услышала свое имя, так до конца и не в силах понять, кто именно ее зовет и зачем.

Рауль кинулся к ней, испугавшийся ее почти неестественной бледности. Но куда более ужасающим ему в данный момент казался напитанный темной кровью манжет ее платья, и замаранная в ней же юбка.

- Господи, Кристина! Что ты натворила! Кристина! – Кинулся к ней Рауль, быстро подхватив на руки.

Она на мгновение приоткрыла глаза, и сразу же прикрыла веки, забывшись.

Он отнес ее в комнату, уложив на кровать.

Голова шла кругом, ее подташнивало, и она никак не могла сконцентрировать взгляд, когда пыталась взглянуть своему мужу в глаза.

- Что ты натворила, дорогая? – Дрогнувшим голосом, спросил ее Рауль.

Она попыталась что-то ответить, но за место этого из ее горла вырвался только сдавленный стон.

- Господи, надо послать за врачом… как можно скорее! Она умрет… - Кинул он уже кому-то.

- Рауль… оставь меня! – Простонала она, не в силах освободиться из его объятий. Ее руки обессилено дрожали.

Он что-то говорил ей, шептал на ухо. Но она уже не слышала его.

- С ней будет все в порядке? - Первое, что она услышала после того, как нашла наконец в себе силы открыть глаза.

- Да. – Спокойно ответил доктор. - Слава богу, рана не так опасна. Кровь я остановил. Она сделала незначительный надрез…

- Да она была вся в крови!

- Она попыталась порезать себе вены, месье. – Все так же спокойно объяснил доктор. – Естественно, что она была вся в крови.

Кристина, его жена желала покинуть его, уйдя из жизни? Похоже, ее слова о его вдовстве вовсе не были злой шуткой! – подумал он сейчас. Что могло заставить Кристину сделать это? По счастливой случайности это ей не удалось. Как минимум она пролежит в постели с недомоганием, головокружением и слабостью, но это все ничего по сравнению с тем, что она могла просто напросто умереть! И почему! Внутри Рауля в данный момент с невероятной силой поднялась неожиданная ненависть по отношению к человеку, с которым так или иначе была связана половина жизни его жены. Он почувствовал, как с каждой секундой растет эта ненависть, поднимается колючим комом ярости в горле. Сейчас он был сам готов броситься на его поиски, а там будь то, что будем, ему было не важно. Но лишь от одной мысли о том, что он мог потерять Кристину, ему становилось дурно.

Как она могла пойти на такое? Он любил Кристину, он искренне любил ту маленькую девочку из своего детства, которая в последующем превратилась в прекрасную девушку. Он стал любить ее разве что еще сильнее. Кристина была для него всем. И почему все это приключилось именно с ней? С его Кристиной? Зачем этот человек появился в ее жизни, а затем уже и в их жизни? Он никогда не сможет простить, если с ней что-то случится. Простить, во-первых, себе, за то, что не уберег ее, а во-вторых, этому человеку. Кристина не может ответить ему точно слишком на много вопросов, он не может получить от нее внятных и понятных ответов, а значит, это дает ему повод сомневаться в том, что она действительно любит его. Да, однажды она сделала свой выбор, и тем самым, как ему казалось, доказала ему свою любовь. Но, не смотря ни на что, дело было в том, что если Кристина, как она говорила ему не раз, видела в этом человеке своего чудесного ангела, к которому тянулось ее сердце, то Рауль видел в нем лишь мужчину, который не равнодушен к Кристине, достойного, сильного и очень умного соперника. Порой, это его пугало. Кристина была бессильна перед ним, бог знает, в чем он мог ее убедить, что мог ей сказать, и внушить. Рауль мечтал дать Кристине счастье, но до тех пор, пока она сама не захочет принять это счастье от него, пока она сама не пожелает оставить свое прошлое, ничего не изменится. Что нужно сделать, что бы Кристина забыла обо всем этом, чтобы поверила, что Рауль любит ее и хочет добра, искренне ее любя. И все, что он желает, это спокойной семейной жизни.

- Как ей пришло это в голову? – Задумчиво сказал врач, поглядывая на ее мужа. – Но могу уверить, месье, что она выживет.

- Вы уверенны?

- Да. Она толком-то и не задела вены… Иначе… тогда бы я не могу уже точно сказать к чему это могло привести. Возможно, тогда бы ее спасти не удалось.

Время тянулось безумно медленно. Кристина была слаба, ее часто тошнило, все перед глазами плыло, но ее муж безустанно говорил, что все позади, и врач сказал, что она поправится. Только почему-то Кристине вовсе не хотелось в это верить. Перевязанная рана на руке ныла, а перед глазами все плыло… Уж лучше бы это было неправдой. Уж лучше все-таки умереть.

Не может этого быть, зачем? Зачем жить вообще? Еще недавно она твердо знала, что совсем скоро смерть заберет ее. А теперь ее лишают и этого – лишая последней надежды на избавление от мук.

Ей казалось, что она начинала слышать холодное дыхание смерти над собой, чувствовала ее присутствие рядом с собой. Но что все это было в сравнении с тем, что выпало ей изведать за ее не такую уж и длинную жизнь.

- Господи, помоги мне уснуть… - думала она в бреду, - Но… прежде успеть услышать _его_ голос прежде, чем я умру… пожалуйста, просто услышать, и все…

--

Предела волнению Жюли, когда она вошла в дом де Шаньи, не было, ее чуть ли не трясло. Отчего-то ей было немного не по себе. Во-первых, было боязно идти к мадам, но все-таки, это сделать нужно было необходимо. И она это прекрасно понимала.

Уж если Кристина выгонит ее – то так тому и быть, и оттягивать этот момент уже просто не разумно.

Кажется, дом был все таким же. Да и глупо предполагать, что за столь короткое время он бы мог измениться. Жюли недовольно заворчала про себя, отругав за глупые мысли.

Она столкнулась с мужем Кристины в коридоре. Во взгляде виконта промелькнула какая-то тревога.

- Жюли? – Поспешно окликнул ее он. – Где ты пропадала? Ты нужна мадам… Ты нужна Кристине, как никогда! А ты запропастилась куда-то без следа!

- Что случилось? – Выдохнула Жюли, кинувшись в след за ним.

- Тебе сейчас лучше побыть с ней… вдруг ей что-нибудь понадобится. Иди к ней.

Жюли кинулась к дверям спальни Кристины.

Может быть, это было и к лучшему, что Жюли не пришлось подтверждать свой дар художника, зарабатывая им себе на пропитание.

Пока. Так как с Кристиной сейчас явно не стоило разговаривать на те темы, на которые она хотела поговорить.

- Что ты здесь делаешь, Жюли? – Пошевелила сухими губами Кристина, приоткрыв глаза.

- Мадам! – Жюли, сидевшая на краю кровати вскочила, как только Кристина открыла глаза. – Мадам, простите…

Кристина всхлипнула.

- Не важно, Жюли. А я… я знаю, что делаю глупости… - Кристина ощутила, как по щекам покатились слезы.

- Мадам. Ну что вы… все будет хорошо! Врач сказал, что вы поправитесь, а это… лишь незначительный порез.

Кристина вздохнула. Это ее сейчас мало волновало.

- Жюли, скажи… _он_ еще здесь?

- Кто?

Кристина ответила молчанием. Но Жюли и так поняла.

Откуда она знала – здесь он или нет, когда после всего того, что произошло ночью, он поклялся покинуть ее дом незамедлительно, а утром она его не видела вообще, сразу же решив отправиться в дом де Шаньи.

- Не знаю. – Сказать - не сказать, что произошло, и что она видела? И видела ли сама Кристина? Лучше уж молчать.

- Я хочу…

Жюли замерла.

- …услышать его голос. Как раньше… - Бессвязно заговорила она.

- Вы бредите.

Вообще-то, считается, что от потери крови люди слабеют и бред не исключен. Похоже, это как раз сейчас касалось мадам.

- Мадам Кристина, но…

- Жюли, - начала вдруг Кристина, сухо сглатывая, - наш дом еще охраняется?

- Я не знаю. Но… кажется, да. А что произошло?

Кристина некоторое время молчала, осматривая болезненным взглядом комнату, предпочитая не отвечать ей на этот вопрос.

- Я могу просить тебя кое о чем? – Обессилевшим голосом спросила она.

- Конечно мадам.

- Я хочу поговорить с _ним_…

- Мадам…

- Жюли, может быть я уже никогда не смогу этого сделать. Прошу тебя… Я просто чувствую, что должна. Так и ли иначе – но должна. А _он_… я надеюсь, что он поймет. Ты можешь передать ему, что я жду его, что я… умираю без него.

Кристина подождала немного, потом с болью в голосе, продолжила: - О как не вовремя, это все… почему Рауль до сих пор не снял охрану! Только умоляю, передай ему, чтобы был осторожен. Они могут…

- Значит охрана…? – Вдруг догадалась Жюли, и ее глаза вспыхнули тревогой. - Но мадам, - вздохнула обеспокоено Жюли, - это же опасно! Как я могу? Мне потом не простят. Если я приведу в дом человека, подвергну опасности его, а главное… вас.

- Жюли, прошу тебя.

- Зачем вам это надо? – Дыхание Жюли участилось. – Если вам нужно с ним встретиться, подождите, пока вы поправитесь, и… заодно, может быть, ваш муж, наконец, прикажет этим людям покинуть ваше поместье. Прошу вас!

- Нет, я не могу ждать. Мне нужно сейчас. Жюли, я тебе сказала передать, и все! – Раздраженно повысила голос Кристина на столько на сколько у нее хватило сил. Но голос сразу же дрогнул, и она закашлялась. – Я знаю, он сможет… Он всегда мог! И в этот раз сможет…

--

Жюли была вовсе не рада просьбе мадам. Но она знала, что должна ее выполнить. Всю дорогу Жюли мучилась каким-то не очень хорошим предчувствием.

А если он уже уехал? А если она не успеет? Пусть так. Уж лучше пусть не застанет его. Хоть будет оправдание.

Она ощущала как странные чувства, похожие на обиду, только гораздо сильнее разливаются по всему ее телу, горечью подкатывают к горлу, начинает пульсировать в самой глубине груди, будто бы разрывая ее на части. О как это было невыносимо! Она буквально стонала всю дорогу от этого ощущения. Отчего-то изнывая от ненависти к самой себе.

Едва войдя в дом, она прислушалась. Было тихо. Она сделала несколько шагов.

Опоздала она или все-таки нет?

- Эрик! – Вдруг, наконец, позволила она себе позвать его. – Вы здесь?

Жюли нашла его в гостиной, у фортепиано. Он перевел на нее взгляд.

- Вы… еще здесь. – На секунду с облегчением произнесла она, и почувствовала, как вдруг на смену облегчению пришла тревога.

Как бы она хотела, чтобы ничего того, что сейчас поднимало в его взгляде гнев от одного вида ее, вчера не происходило.

- Что случилось? – Спросил он, не поздоровавшись с нею, вглядываясь в осунувшееся лицо девушки, не ожидая увидеть ее здесь и сейчас. – Ты, кажется, ушла в дом Кристины.

А он собирался покинуть ее дом.

- Да, я была у мадам в доме. Но я пришла, потому что должна вам кое-что передать. От мадам. - Ее слова прозвучали с таким отчаяньем и замешательством, что он почувствовал, как по его телу пробежал холод.

Она медлила, будто бы решая, нужно ли все-таки говорить ему о том, с чем она пришла, или нет. Жюли глубоко вздохнула в тяжелом душевном волнении.

- Что-то произошло?

- Мадам…

- Что-то с Кристиной? – Нахмурился он.

Жюли хорошо понимала, что должна все рассказать, но вместе с этим чувствовала, как ее душа сопротивляется этому. Она предполагала его реакцию. Какая реакция может быть у человека, который до сих пор, как казалось Жюли, любит ее мадам, когда он узнает, что та могла умереть? Она представляла эту реакцию, и сама не зная почему, начинала ощущать в себе какое-то недовольство, боль и обиду.

Жюли молчала несколько секунд, глядя на него. Он ждал от нее ответа, начав терять терпение. Наконец Жюли попыталась справиться со всеми непознанными ощущениями внутри себя самой, и произнесла тихо:

- Понимаете ли… с мадам произошла неприятность.

- Что?

- Она могла умереть…

- Как это произошло?

- Я думаю, она сама могла бы ответить вам. Она хочет видеть вас. Как можно скорее.

- Что-то серьезное?

- Она велела передать, что хочет вас видеть. – Насупившись. Произнесла она упрямо, не желая больше отвечать на его вопросы.

- Она желает меня видеть! – Спросил он, но в большей степени его вопрос был адресован сам себе, нежели кому-то еще.

Жюли молчала. Ее внутренний голос просто вопил ей – она должна его отговорить, иначе, все это может привести к дурным последствиям.

- Эрик, но… вам опасно посещать ее сейчас, поместье охраняется.

- Надо же, вижу, виконт готовится к нашей встрече! И очень основательно! – Он усмехнулся. Жюли на секунду стало страшно. - Все это представление специально для меня!

- А если… Я понимаю, мадам Кристина желает встретиться с вами безотлагательно, но я уже убеждала ее в том, что это неразумно. Сейчас слишком опасно. Но она не захотела слушать меня. Как вы сможете посетить мадам, если дом под охраной?

- Я как-нибудь решу это сам. – Сухо ответил он, и сразу же заметил, как изменилось лицо девушки. В ее глазах просто читался страх.

- Месье де Шаньи с такой легкостью выставил охрану, они с нетерпением ждут вас, а вы с той же самой поразительной легкостью идете прямо к ним в руки…

- Повторю, - заметил Призрак, - я должен увидеть Кристину. Встречать виконта де Шаньи у меня нет, во-первых, никакой охоты, во-вторых, надобности, ну а в третьих, в моих планах вообще не стоит задача каким-либо образом с ним пересечься. Это он, кажется, ждет не дождется, пока я не попаду в руки его людей. Но, уверяю Жюли, этого не будет!

- Тогда… Прошу вас, может быть вы не…

Он приподнял одну бровь.

- Спасибо, что передала. Думаю, в дальнейшем от тебя ничего не потребуется.

- Как хотите. – Отвернулась она.

- Ты злишься? – Спросил он ее коротко и прямо.

- Нет, - моментально поспешила оправдаться Жюли, - я просто не хочу, что бы вы шли туда. Вот и все.

- Я могу принять решении без твоей помощи.

Жюли резко опустила глаза, чтобы скрыть подкатывающие к горлу слезы. Она знала, если сейчас не удержится, то они польются у нее из глаз, и она не сможет остановиться. Но она вовсе не хотела, чтобы сейчас он видел ее слезы.

- Хорошо, - понимая безвыходность положения и свое бессилие, согласилась все-таки Жюли, - только… все же позвольте, я помогу вам. Думаю, мне все равно придется провести вас к мадам.

- Нет. – Решительно отказал он. – Я могу сам навестить семейство виконта.

- Тогда я скажу мадам, что вы не придете вообще!

- Упрямая девчонка! – Вырвалось у него, и он потянулся к ней

Жюли взвизгнула, и отпрыгнула назад.

- Да поймите же, что я с большей вероятностью проведу вас в дом к мадам, нежели вы будете пытаться сделать это сами. К тому же, я, кажется, имею опыт в том, чтобы провести вас в дом незаметно. Забыли?

- Зачем ты это делаешь?

Глаза девушки в момент округлились, став еще больше, но она их очень быстро отвела, опустив взгляд в пол. Жюли несколько секунд молчала, пытаясь не смотреть ему в глаза, несколько раз еле слышно вздыхала, это можно было заметить только по вздымающейся и опускающейся груди, а потом, чуть поморщившись, будто бы хлебнула чего-то очень горького.

- Я помогу вам, чтобы уж точно быть уверенной, что с вами все в порядке, и что вы все-таки увидитесь с мадам, потому что… вы ведь любите ее до сих пор, да? – С безумной неудержимой тоской и болью в голосе, спросила Жюли.

Девушка выжидающе вглядывалась в его глаза, пытаясь найти там что-то, найти то, что сейчас так неистово искало и желало ее сердце. И пусть ее разум еще помнил о вчерашнем, только вчера по сравнению с сегодня значило для нее уже такую малость.

Как странно, зачем она хочет видеть его сейчас? Когда-то она сама отвергла его, сделав выбор. А теперь, когда он сам, не желая этого, не ожидая, сопротивляясь и не стремясь, понял, что хочет продолжать жить, она снова возникает в его жизни.

- Пойдемте же, иначе… мадам вас будет ждать. – Услышал он. – Уже темнеет.

Всю дорогу они не проронили ни слова. Он не знал, о чем думала девушка, но лицо у нее было чужое и отстраненное.

Все это время они оба ощущали себя прескверно. Он – так как мысли о Кристине не могли оставить его разум, она - так как ощущала себя почему-то конвоиром, ведущим невиновного на казнь.

Мог ли он когда-нибудь представить, что Кристина, так жестоко когда-то отвернувшая его, самолично и первой позовет его? Мысли об этом вызвали в нем странные предвкушения разворота событий. Что он должен ждать от этого визита? А если это ни что иное, как очередная ловушка? Вдруг только что пришло ему в голову, когда они почти достигли поместья де Шаньи. Как он не подумал с самого начала? А не является ли это хорошо продуманным и изысканным ходом виконта де Шаньи, где Кристина и ее же служанка являются его пособниками? Для чего тогда все это представление с охраной, людьми и столь неожиданным письмом Кристины?

Эта мысль, которая вдруг отнимала у него даже самую малейшую надежду, превращая всех, кто его мог окружать, в предателей всколыхнула в нем неподдельную волну гнева и ненависти ко всем, в том числе и к Жюли. Он посмотрел на девушку. Жюли заметила его взгляд, у нее при столкновении с его глазами свело скулы, и она ощутила, как холод объял ее тело. Она поджала губы, и участила шаг, вероятно, ничего не поняв.

Он сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы хоть как-то подвергнуть контролю чувство, так быстро растущее в нем.

Как могла придти такая мысль ему в голову? Хорошо, муж Кристины, но сама Кристина, Жюли! Но ко всем к ним он сейчас ощутил недоверие, снова почувствовав угрозу своей жизни. Привычка не доверять, при ощущении возможной опасности, сработала в нем четко. Но отступать было уже поздно, да он и не собирался этого делать.

Два отчетливо представших перед ним образа сейчас затмили его разум. Кристина, причинившая ему когда-то сильнейшую боль, и сейчас нуждающаяся в нем, и Жюли. К ним обоим он сейчас почувствовал нестерпимую ярость и ненависть, смешивающейся с грубым, животным инстинктом.

Жюли, участив шаг, прошла немного вперед, он, отстав от нее, остался позади. Она намеревалась уже обернуться посмотреть, вздохнула глубоко, чтобы позвать его, как вдруг ощутила, что ее резко схватили за руку. Она, еле устояв на ногах, дернулась назад, но ее ноги под напором чужой силы оторвались от земли, и Жюли ощутила, как ударилась спиной о ствол дерева.

Набранный в легкие воздух перешел в стон, она слегка вскрикнула от удара, задохнувшись от внезапности. За секунду, в которую все это происходило, она успела предположить массу вариантов, почувствовав на себе грубость, с которой это было проделано.

Жюли с ужасом хрипло выдохнула:

- Эрик… что случилось? – Вздрогнула она.

Жюли заметила на себе тяжелый взгляд и ощутила, как у нее перехватило дыхание, тяжелая рука сдавила ей горло.

- Умоляю вас, что с вами? Отпустите меня! Я прошу вас! – Выдавила она из себя, замечая, как он изменился.

- Ты ведь мне не лжешь!

Жюли барахталась в его руках, перебирая ногами в воздухе, словно ища опору.

- Я не понимаю, Эрик! – Ее голос становился все сдавленнее, а глаза округлялись, походив на неживые. – Вы… убьете меня… - из последних сил прохрипела она, и только тогда он понял, что душит ее вовсе не шутя.

Он резко разжал руку, удивившись, как она смогла остаться еще жива от такой сильной хватки, но не отпустил совсем.

- Если ты хочешь предать меня! Вы…

- Что вы, нет! – Почти вскрикнула девушка, пытаясь отбиться от его рук. – Клянусь вам, нет! Что вы делаете, я прошу вас… Что с вами? – Быстро, словно торопясь успеть все сказать ему прежде, чем может произойти что-то ужасное, говорила Жюли.

Но, как ей казалось, он совершенно не слышал ее.

Жюли, задыхаясь от ужаса, ощущая его грубость. А самое главное – она не знала свою вину перед ним. Что могло повлечь за собой такую странную ярость, которая сметала все на своем пути?

Она на секунду открыла глаза, и вдруг перед ее глазами, в которых от грубости и резких движений все плыло, за спиной Эрика предстала размытая человеческая фигура. Глаза девушки расширились, она почувствовала, как в очередной раз его рука причинила ей боль резким движением по ее телу, но сейчас это совершенно не тревожило ее. Она, разжав руки, которыми впивалась в накинутый на его плечи плащ, чтобы не упасть, и удержаться хоть как-то, истошно закричала.

- Сзади вас… - Выкрикнула она, теряя самообладание, и готовая лишиться чувств.

Она, пока еще видела его лицо, успела заметить, как его взгляд мгновенно отрезвел. Ее вопль заставил его практически отбросить ее от себя, Жюли упала на землю, потеряв контроль над собственными ногами, он мгновенно развернулся, повернувшись к ней спиной, зашуршала ткань плаща. Она зажмурилась на пару секунд, чтобы придти в себя, схватилась за горло, проверяя – может ли она все еще дышать.

Что происходило, она не знала, она лишь услышала несколько приглушенных возгласов и стонов, и затем до ее слуха донесся глухой звук, ударяющегося об землю тела. Девушка в испуге мгновенно открыла глаза, оглядываясь по сторонам. В ее глазах играли разноцветные пятна. Все, что она осознала, охранник, который встретился на их пути, захрипев, безжизненно упал в ноги девушки.

Жюли зажала рот рукой, чтобы не вскрикнуть, побледнела, и поджала под себя ноги, попытавшись отодвинуться, чтобы не соприкоснуться с ним. Кто знает, что бы могло случиться, если бы этого не произошло? – подумала она быстро, и тот час же снова забылась.

- Что вы наделали! – Испуганно прошептала Жюли, только сейчас заметив возвышавшуюся темную фигуру над собой, поднимая голову, чтобы разглядеть его. Она посмотрела на него снизу вверх, хватая сухими губами колючий, почти обжигающий ее горло, воздух. Затем Жюли опустила глаза, еще раз оглядела тело, и, догадавшись с ужасом, спросила: - Вы… вы… убили его? Он мертв!

- А ты предпочла бы, чтобы он сделал тоже самое, но только с тобой? Ты бы предпочла умереть! – Безразлично спросил у нее Призрак, с презрением окидывая взглядом результат только что сделанной им работы.

Кажется, сейчас он уже пришел в себя, приступ ослепляющего гнева прошел,

по крайней мере, Жюли видела ясный и трезвый взгляд. Девушка застонала, пытаясь подняться с земли. Он поспешил протянуть ей руку, чтобы помочь встать. – Так будет лучше для всех. – Сказал он ей, словно хотел убедить ее в правильности того, что только что совершил.

Жюли несколько секунд медлила, потом все-таки нерешительно протянула ему похолодевшую руку, и как только смогла встать на ноги, сразу же отдернула от него ее.

- Пойдем же, - он довольно грубо схватил ее за запястье, и потянул за собой, уводя ее от этого места. – Ты имела неосторожность сказать, что желаешь помочь убийце, - с холодностью и усмешкой кинул он ей.

Жюли дрожала.

- Не самый лучший вариант, правда?

- Вы не такой! – Твердо сказала Жюли, как только к ней вернулся дар речи.

Он остановился при этих ее словах, пасмурные помрачневшие его черты лица вдруг мгновенно смягчились.

- Ты ошибаешься, - вздохнул он, снова удивляясь столь поразительной наивности.

Как можно верить в то, что в человеке, умеющем столь искусно чувствовать самые тонкие струны прекрасного, уметь поймать самые неуловимые нотки почти недостижимого и творить гармонию, мог жить ужасный и безжалостный убийца?

Она вдруг оглянулась по сторонам. Она сейчас даже не заметила, что еще чуть-чуть, и ее собеседник готов был бы разрыдаться от боли, разрывающей его грудь, но искусно это скрывал в данный момент.

- Все-таки пойдемте, пока на нас не наткнулась охрана, - с опаской в голосе, сказала она. – Мадам вас ждет. Уже почти темно. …И будьте осторожны. – Добавила она.

Когда Жюли аккуратно, почти замирая от страха, делая каждый шаг по земле, провела его в дом, он сухо сказал ей:

- Ступай, я найду Кристину. Ты и так выполнила ее просьбу сполна.

- Нет, я должна увериться, что ваша встреча с мадам не принесет ни вам, ни ей опасности! – Переводя дух, возразила девушка. – Потому, я доведу вас до ее двери.

- Ты безумно упрямая. – Сказал он ей, ловя ее взгляд.

- Что ж, вам лучше знать. – Холодно ответив, пожала она плечами.

- Прости меня, если я снова причинил тебе вред там… тогда. – Отводя от нее глаза, тихо и неожиданно проговорил он, припоминая вдруг недавние события. – Я забылся, Жюли… слишком забылся. Не знаю, что это было.

Что это было? Жюли тоже бы хотела знать.

- Я надеюсь, что все обойдется.

Через несколько секунд, Жюли, не чувствуя уже давно биение своего сердца, а только сильную пульсацию в висках, закрыла дверь спальни своей мадам за ее долгожданным гостем.

--

Кристина была бледна и безразлична. Все это время, что она провела в ожиданиях, она думала о возможном исходе. Как оказалось ей сложно пережить все то, что она надеялась в скором времени забыть, погрузившись в семейную жизнь, это был один из вариантов забыть все то, что хранило ее сердце. Ее сердце отказалось забывать. Сейчас она ждала какого-то чудесного и почти невозможного избавления от всех этих мучений изо дня в день терзающих ее. Она ждала этой встречи, будто бы она и впрямь могла принести ей это желанное избавление.

Как только Кристина услышала щелчок открывающейся двери, она приоткрыла глаза, пытаясь освободиться от полузабытья, почувствовала, как кружится голова, и сухость во рту. Очень хотелось пить. До ее слуха донеслись еле различимые голоса.

Она обвела тяжелым взглядом комнату и увидела темную фигуру неподалеку от себя. Ее сердце вдруг забилось чаще от нахлынувшей тревоги, но одновременно по телу разлилось спокойствие и умиротворение. Уголки ее губ слегка приподнялись. Она угадала в этой фигуре того, кого она так ждала.

- Ты пришел, мой Ангел! – Выдохнула облегченно она, когда фигура вырисовалась отчетливее в ее глазах. – Ты смог… Я ждала тебя… Я боялась, что не смогу дождаться тебя.

- Не говори так, Кристина. – Он подошел к ее кровати ближе. Но, не смотря на это, у Кристины создавалось впечатление, что он побаивается подходить к ней совсем близко. Поэтому он держался на расстоянии. – Что ты такое говоришь?

Кристина с горечью усмехнулась.

- Кристина, что ты натворила? – С укором произнес он. – Кристина…

Она молчала.

- Мне уже почти не больно… сейчас – не больно.

- Ты желала, чтобы я пришел.

- Я хотела тебя видеть, так как не могу так больше жить. Мне легче умереть. Но прежде, я должна была увидеться с тобой. – Она подняла на него влажные глаза, и кивнула на край кровати. - Пожалуйста, сядь. Сядь рядом. Я не могу разговаривать с тобой на таком расстоянии. Ты так далеко…

- С какой это поры ты просишь меня быть ближе к тебе! – Кристина почувствовала на себе тяжелый темный взгляд.

Кристина приподнялась немного, облокотилась на подушку, чтобы ей было удобнее вести беседу, замечая, как он все-таки подошел ближе. Несколько секунд они молчали, просто вглядываясь друг другу в глаза. До тех пор, пока Кристина сама не протянула к нему обессилевшую руку, и ее пальцы осторожно не дотронулись до его руки.

Он опустил глаза, осторожно беря ее сам за руку, изучая ее запястье.

- Зачем, Кристина?

- Я не могу так больше. И не хочу… Я проиграла… все. – Закусила она губу.

- Ты решила проявить снисхождение к своему отвергнутому гостю? – Нахмурившись, спросил он.

Кристине стало немного не по себе.

- Эрик, мне плохо… - выдохнула она.

- И мне… - выдохнул он, - и было еще хуже, когда мою душу, и все, что я имел в этой жизни, втоптали в грязь! – Отдернул он от нее руку.

- Не говори так, Эрик! – Тихо попросила его Кристина. – Я была еще совсем девочка.

- Ты и сейчас все такая же девочка, если думаешь, что что-то изменилось и ты стала взрослой – ошибаешься!

- Я знаю, ты зол. – Вздохнула она, - ты зол на меня, ты до сих пор не можешь мне простить мои поступки. И ты прав… Но я хотела говорить вовсе не об этом, Эрик. Об этом у нас уже был разговор.

- Хорошо, о чем ты хотела говорить, позвав меня сюда, заставив пробираться, как крысу, которую на каждом шагу могут пристрелить?

- Я не узнаю тебя! – Пожала она плечами, удивляясь его холодности по отношению к ней.

- Значит так оно и есть. – С неохотой сообщил он ей. - Я тоже не узнал тебя, когда увидел впервые после долгого времени разлуки…

- …И разочаровался! – Удрученно добавила она. – Если больше не захотел видеть свою маленькую Кристину…

- Что тебе известно, что я чувствую, моя маленькая Кристина! – Горестно кинул он ей, передразнив. – Что ты вообще знала о моих чувствах!

Она промолчала, ничего ему не ответив.

Кристина снова нашла его руку, и сжала ее.

- Что ты хочешь сказать, Эрик?

- Ничего, Кристина… ничего уже нет.

- Если ты так говоришь, зачем ты вернулся после столь долгого времени?

- Я надеялся...

- А сейчас?

- А сейчас вы мадам замужем. И я… ошибался.

- Твоей любви больше нет? – С холодящим сердце страхом, спросила у него Кристина.

Он поднял на нее помутневшие от раздумий глаза.

Зачем она это спрашивала?

Он не хотел отвечать.

И не знал, что ответить.

- Кристина… что ты хотела? Зачем ты позвала меня? Это глупые вопросы. Теперь они не имеют никакого значения.

- Не правда…

- Правда. Ты просто…

- Она умерла? – Сделала она страшное предположение, переспросив его, не получив ответа в первый раз. – Любовь.

- Это я умер. – Твердо ответил ей он. - Я умер в тот миг, как только появился на этот свет. Судьба с того самого момента кинула меня в сущий ад, в котором я жил, и живу по сей день. Мне суждено жить и гореть в этом адском пламени до своего последнего вздоха. Кристина вздрогнула. Ее глаза застлали слезы. Губы дрогнули. Она почувствовала, как с каждым его словом сжимается ее сердце.

- Ты бы могла когда-нибудь подумать, что твоему учителю через силу придется искать силы, чтобы выживать после того, как у него отняли воздух, которым он дышал? Если бы ты только знала Кристина, что значит жить в изгнании и отвержении! И лишь только в кошмарах, которые не покидают тебя грезить и предполагать, каким бы могло быть твое счастье. Но как только ты открываешь глаза, понимаешь, кто ты есть на самом деле, все грезы и фантазии исчезают, подобно рассеивающемуся утреннему туману. О, сколько ночей подряд я корчился от ярости, сожалея, что все-таки этого не сделал и не покончил с ним. Какое бы наслаждение я получил, зная, что мой соперник мертв!

- Он тоже. – С презрением сказала Кристина. – Вы безумны в своих ужасных порывах!

- Ты когда-то упрекнула меня… Но я клянусь тебе, что сейчас бы не раздумывая, выдайся мне шанс, сделал бы это! Покончил бы со всем…

Он тряхнул перед ее глазами сильными руками, это заставило Кристину сжаться и немного, совсем незаметно отпрянуть от него.

- Так тебя пугала кровь? Но это ты заставляла меня убивать! Мое безумие. Я сходил с ума от осознания того, что не смогу дать тебе того счастья, которого ты заслуживаешь, потому что ты была для меня всем, ангелом, богом, музой… Это ты заставляла вершить меня безумия!

- Ты лжешь! – Почти выкрикнула Кристина. Ей стало страшно. Страшно осознавать то, что она была причиной крови, которую он проливал.

- Нет! Так посмотри Кристина на эти руки, я снова начал убивать… из-за тебя! – Кристина отпрянула от него. – Да, мне пришлось снова убить, чтобы сейчас я мог здесь с тобою говорить! Ты этого хотела! – Его глаза налились ненавистью, к себе самому в первую очередь. Ты сделала из меня безумца, дав возможность еще сильнее ощутить свою безобразность! Заставляя быть таковым не только снаружи, но и изнутри… Единственный способ отстаивать себя и свою жизнь, который я знал, это убивать! Ты не пожелала принимать меня таким, какой я был... есть. Чего же ты хочешь? Кого ты хочешь сейчас во мне разбудить? – Холодно спросил он. - Призрака или ангела?

- Не знаю! Раньше ты был и тем, и тем. – Голос Кристины прозвучал с какой-то странной мягкостью и бархатистостью, обволакивающе, всколыхнув в нем прошлое.

- Они оба умерли во мне. – Попытался противостоять он своим воспоминаниям. – Как и прошлое! Это ты убила все…

- Я не хотела! – Протестующим тоном вскрикнула она.

- Согласись Кристина, что ты позвала меня, когда узнала, что я снова вернулся, лишь для того, чтобы еще раз почувствовать свое превосходство над ничтожным созданием, коим ты считала меня, как и твой виконт! – Кристина заметила, как напряглось его тело, и загорелись глаза.

- Нет! – Вскрикнула она. – Я никогда не… Ты не представляешь, какова была моя расплата за содеянное! Все о чем я могу просить сейчас, не оставляй меня, пожалуйста! Хотя бы сейчас. Я прошу тебя… Я больше не могу и не хочу так жить, ты превратил мою жизнь в кошмар, запутав мою судьбу. Я устала! Устала! Но… прошу тебя, - прошептала Кристина, поднимая на него болезненный взгляд, и приближая свое лицо к его, - я умираю, если не сейчас, то все равно умру скоро, внутри я уже давно умерла. Мое сердце опустело, потеряв все, Эрик, в нем больше нет ни музыки, ни былого детского задора, ни радости, ни ангела… мне не зачем жить. И все о чем я прошу и чего я хочу, это перед смертью навсегда принадлежать только своему Ангелу… на веки. Навсегда!

- Что ты такое говоришь! А как же твой муж? Разве… ты не любишь его?

- Но принадлежу я, и принадлежала только своему Ангелу музыки… - Прошептала Кристина. – Всегда. И… сейчас тоже.

О, это было самыми упоительными словами, столь мастерски облекающими израненное ненавистью и обидами сердце. Он ощутил, как эти слова, если бы донеслись до слуха виконта, отплатили за все страдания, которые он пережил по их вине, за всю боль, за все кошмары. Он так сожалел, что муж Кристины не может этого слышать. Кристина, как таковая перестала существовать, остался только образ, который, возможно, мог принести ему столь долгожданное облегчение, избавив от груза мук, которые были возложены на него, от ненависти и гнева на нее, ее возлюбленного, и на себя самого, в конце концов.

Кристина что-то шептала, опаляя горячим сухим дыханием его губы. А в его груди поднималось ощущение того, что еще немного и он будет отомщен.


	10. Глава 10

10.

Жюли не находила себе места. Не в силах остановить сильное сердцебиение, она шныряла из угла в угол. Страх и какая-то беспричинная ревность сжигали ее изнутри. А когда хозяин неожиданно позвал ее, девушка вздрогнула, услышав голос виконта.

- Жюли, что с моей женой? – Спросил он ее.

- Она спит, месье. – Быстро соврала девушка, пытаясь избежать самого ужасного, понимая, что может произойти, найди он сейчас у Кристины ее столь странного гостя. По телу девушки пошли мурашки.

- Я посмотрю как она. – Он сделал пару шагов вперед, но Жюли остановила его, чуть ли не вцепившись в его рукав.

Он вопросительно оглядел до зелени бледное лицо Жюли. Девушка поняла, что она делает, и резко убрала руку, виновато отводя от хозяина глаза.

- Не надо будить ее, месье, прошу вас. – Задохнувшись от волнения, поспешила сказать ему Жюли. - Она только что уснула. Пусть поспит. – Девушка сделала небольшую паузу, потом продолжила: - Вы будете ужинать? Эта история с мадам… вам надо поесть. Вы, кажется, ничего не если со вчерашнего вечера.

В голове Жюли крутилась лишь одна мысль – как угодно, чем угодно и как можно дольше задержать Рауля, и молить бога о том, чтобы разговор Кристины и Эрика завершился прежде, чем ее муж решит все-таки навестить ее.

- Хорошо. – Наконец согласился с ней Рауль, направившись в столовую.

Она облегченно вздохнула.

Жюли, заламывая пальцы, наблюдала за тем, как с неохотой ее хозяин ужинал. Он был беспокоен, и, кажется, принимал пищу скорее машинально, нежели по желанию. Он периодически поглядывал на пустое место своей жены за столом, то на часы, то вовсе отвлекался, и как казалось Жюли, задумывался над чем-то очень сложным и неподдающимся объяснению. Его явно что-то беспокоило.

Когда он закончил ужинать, Жюли, собирая на поднос посуду, заставив себя широко улыбнуться, сказала:

- Месье, я принесу вам чай…

Тот не раздумывая, отказался. Девушка вздохнула.

- И все-таки, я принесу вам чай, месье. Вам не помешает чашечка чаю. Кажется, вы чем-то обеспокоены!

Он все-таки, с неохотой, но согласился. Девушка, пряча предательский румянец на щеках, поспешно вышла из комнаты, зашуршав юбкой.

Когда Жюли вошла с подносом в столовую, на лице хозяина она заметила беспокойство и тревогу. Она даже побоялась спрашивать его о чем-либо, поднос дрогнул в ее руках.

- Жюли, что-то произошло?

- Нет.

- Кристина! – Привстал из-за стола Рауль, - моя жена! Ей снова стало плохо?

- С чего вы взяли, месье? – Обеспокоено вырвалось из груди Жюли.

- Я слышал ее голос. Это был ее голос…

Жюли испуганно распахнула глаза в полном изумлении.

- Месье, я ничего не слышала. – Насторожено произнесла Жюли.

- Нет, я слышал! – Возразил он ей, и поспешил покинуть комнату.

Жюли только сейчас осознала весь ужас происходящего, и что можно было бы от всего этого ожидать. Если его не остановить, никому не известно, что последует за этой встречей. Она быстро поставила, почти кинула на стол поднос, на котором от удара зазвенела чайная посуда, и, подобрав подол юбки, стремительно побежала за Раулем.

- Стойте, месье! – Крикнула ему Жюли. – Месье, умоляю вас, стойте! Нет, прошу вас!

Жюли нагнала его на лестнице, забежала по ступеням вперед, преграждая ему путь.

- Стойте, месье! Не ходите туда! – Запыхавшись от быстрого бега, выпалила она.

На лице служанки его жены отпечатком лежал ужас.

- Что случилось, Жюли? – Нахмурившись, спросил он. – Что там?

- Ничего! – Почти выкрикнула Жюли, прижимая руки к груди, чувствуя, как сильно стучит сердце.

- Ничего! – Переспросил он ее, подвергая сомнению слова Жюли.

- Месье, не надо, говорю же, она спит. Вам показалось.

- Я слышал ее голос! Она, кажется, кричала.

- Это, наверное, кошмар.

- Тогда тем более, я должен быть с ней!

- Месье, позвольте, я схожу к ней!

- Жюли, я должен ее увидеть!

Он схватил ее запястье, не желая больше ждать, чтобы отстранить ее со своего пути, но девушка, ловко, по-змеиному извернувшись, уперлась.

- Что ты скрываешь, Жюли? – Не выдержал он, гневно прикрикнув на нее.

- Ничего, месье! – Сопротивляясь ему, ответила она.

- Тогда пропусти!

- Нет!

Он не выдержал, не в силах ждать ни секунды, и легонько, в порыве, оттолкнул от себя Жюли. Рауль быстро побежал по ступенькам. Жюли не удержалась, рухнув прямо на ступеньки лестницы, уцепившись за перила, чтобы окончательно не свалиться с нее. Рауль не так сильно толкнул ее, но за этот день она столько пережила, что силы почти покинули ее. Она быстро, как только могла, встала на ноги, и побежала за хозяином, крича ему что-то, пытаясь остановить. Один бог знал, за кого сейчас перепугалась Жюли, осознавая, что в этот момент Кристина не одна. К своему ужасу она увидела, как муж мадам достиг двери в ее спальню. Жюли, путаясь в юбках, собрав последние силы, со всех ног кинулась к нему, но, понимая, что она уже не сможет остановить его, от собственного бессилия громко и истошно выкрикнула:

- Мадам, ваш муж…

Рауль поспешно повернул ручку двери и открыл ее, на секунду оцепенев:

- Кристина! – Выдохнул он с ужасом.

Рауль отшатнулся, будто на него дыхнуло сухим опаляющим жаром из комнаты его жены, и застыл на пороге.

Его горло перехватила спазма, и он задохнулся сухим возмущением, охватившим его сейчас.

Он смотрел ошеломленно и непонимающе.

Кристина с потерянным видом сидела на смятых простынях, ночная сорочка ее спала с плеч, обнажая их, которые были сжаты в руках того, чья фигура вызвала у Рауля одновременно ненависть и ужас.

Кристина притягивалась к этому человеку распахнутыми губами. Виконт явно помешал готовящемуся обрести жизнь поцелую.

В его голове моментально выстроился возможный ход событий, это повергло его в ужас, дрожь завладела его телом.

Перед ним сейчас наяву предстала картина из его самых страшных кошмаров, не раз мучавших его по ночам.

Открывшаяся дверь и появившийся на пороге Рауль заставили Кристину взвизгнуть, и отпрянуть.

Призрак спокойно отошел от нее, с интересом всматриваясь в глаза мужа Кристины.

Было ощущение, что он ожидал его прихода, в его взгляде было что-то зловещее и умиротворенное, будто бы сейчас он с появлением Рауля в этой комнате добился того, что ждал и желал уже очень долго.

Они несколько секунд просто смотрели друг на друга.

Тревожное молчание заставляло колотиться сердце Кристины еще сильнее.

- Ты все-таки вернулся! – Наконец-таки начал Рауль.

- Какая встреча, не правда ли? В мои планы это не входило виконт де Шаньи. Но если уж так вышло, признаюсь честно, я рад вас снова видеть!

Рауль был поражен, у него даже не хватило сил ему ответить.

Поразительная наглость!

Его тон был таковым, что можно было подумать, что Рауль без спроса ворвался в его, в _его_ личный дом, нарушив его покой, а тот все-таки был безмерно доволен, что он все же к нему заглянул!

Это вывело Рауля из равновесия.

- Но, кажется, ты не рад! – Жестоко посмеялся над ним Призрак. – Не смотря на это, я вижу – ты ждал меня! Ты основательно подготовился к встрече столь желанного гостя… - Усмехнулся Эрик. - …Вот только у дверей своей жены ты, почему-то, не поставил охрану! А, наверное, стоило, если уж ты так переживал за ее безопасность…

- Будь ты проклят! – Выдохнул Рауль, и, будучи серьезно настроенным, двинулся ему на встречу.

- Рауль, умоляю, не надо! – Крикнула ему жена, преодолевая дрожь в своем голосе, судорожно поправляя спавшую с плеч сорочку.

Это заставило его остановится, будто замерев.

- Что ты натворила, Кристина? – Вопрошающе, выкрикнул он, в адрес своей жены с укором. – Господи, как!

- Рауль! – Вскрикнула Кристина, и закрыла лицо руками, не желая видеть его разгневанный и одновременно растерянный взгляд.

В комнату вбежала Жюли, пытаясь остановиться, ударившись, налетела на дверной косяк, и, уцепившись в него руками, сползла на пол, увидев, что муж мадам все-таки обнаружил непрошенного гостя.

Что теперь будет? – подумала она с холодящим душу ужасом.

Сейчас, наблюдая возмущение мужа мадам Кристины, она проклинала саму себя за то, что последовала за ним и могла подсознательно догадываться о предмете его возмущения.

В ее голове запульсировала горячая кровь.

- Как ты могла, Кристина? – Отчаянно выкрикнул Рауль.

- Рауль, прошу тебя Рауль… - Начала она встревожено, приподнимаясь на кровати, - умоляю, Рауль… ты должен понять!

- Что? - Кинул ей разъяренно муж. – Я не смогу этого понять, никогда! Кристина, если ты думаешь, что я притронусь к тебе после этого – ты ошибаешься! Никогда! После него… Как ты позволила? Зачем ты вернулся? Зачем ты пришел сюда? – Обратился он к Эрику.

- Твоя жена позвала меня. Сама, Рауль де Шаньи. Женщины начинают скучать, когда их мужчины не уделяют им должного внимания. - Окинул он взглядом задохнувшуюся в ужасе Кристину.

- Кристина! – С болью в голосе, сказал Рауль, пытаясь получить от нее объяснения.

Кристина сидела на кровати и плакала, уткнувшись в колени, пряча лицо.

- Как мерзко это ощущать, так Рауль де Шаньи? Представлять, как твоя женщина находится в объятиях другого! Но ты должен благодарить ее! – С усмешкой сказал Призрак. – Ты ведь просто жаждал видеть меня снова, чтобы свести счеты! Так вот, благодаря ей - я здесь сейчас, перед тобой! – Его спокойствие было угрожающим и ненавистным Раулю.

- Тебе понадобилась моя жена? – Облизнув сухие губы, выдохнул Рауль. – Ты до сих пор не можешь смириться, что она не твоя?

- Нет. – Невозмутимо ответил ему Призрак. – Уместнее сказать, что она не _твоя_, чем не моя! Вам еще не понятно это, виконт?

Его слова, наполненные яростью и пренебрежения, ужасали Кристину, только сейчас она понимала, что это конец, конец ее чудесной сказки, конец ее жизни, и конец всему, что, возможно, могло бы быть в ее жизни.

- Не беспокойтесь, виконт, ваша жена по закону принадлежит вам, и ее у вас никто не посмеет отнять! – С ухмылкой бросил он Раулю. – Как вы могли такое подумать!

Кристина, обхватив голову руками, металась по кровати.

Казалось, еще не много, и они сцепятся в смертельной схватке, не смотря на то, что они до сих пор этого не сделали.

Призрак, упиваясь своей мощью и на этот раз, с довольным и всесильным видом откровенно дразнил своего соперника, Рауль, как казалось, терял дар речи от каждого его слова, оказываясь не в состоянии ему противостоять и отвечать.

Жюли, наконец, встала на подкашивающиеся ноги, и кинулась к кровати Кристины.

- Мадам, вы в порядке? Что с вами? – Задыхаясь, спросила она.

- Я – да! – Кристина вцепилась в руки девушки мертвой хваткой, причиняя ей боль. – Но… они убьют друг друга! – Воскликнула она не своим голосом, теряя самообладание, сама не понимая, за кого из двух ее душу сковывает страх. – Я не могу на это больше смотреть! - Закричала она, зарывая свое лицо в подушки. – Их надо остановить, это ужасно!

Призрак еще раз ухмыльнулся, оглядев своего соперника.

- Как я вижу, при вас сейчас нет оружия, виконт! – Учтиво, с прежней не сходящей с его лица усмешкой, сказал Призрак. – Так что драться со мной в данный момент вы не будете, просто потому, что не сможете. Не считаю верным продолжать здесь, при дамах наш разговор! Да, и еще… у меня нет никакого желания продолжать его именно сейчас! Я устал, потому, не смотря на ваше желание, чтобы я задержался в ваших апартаментах еще ненадолго, я считаю целесообразней – покинуть вас… Не беспокойтесь, виконт, без вашей жены.

Плащ Эрика зашелестел.

Рауль в порыве своего отчаянья и бессильного гнева кинулся на него.

Понимая, что схватка неизбежна, Жюли глухо застонала, Кристина до боли сжимала ее руку, впиваясь ногтями в ее кожу.

- Я слишком благодушно настроен сейчас, виконт, - прохрипел он, с яростью резко отпихнув его от себя. Кристина вскрикнула, ее мужа отбросило мощным потоком силы в другой угол, - чтобы убить вас. И поверьте, оставить вас жить куда разумней! – Бросил он. Где-то вскрикнула Кристина. – А мы… еще сочтемся, обещаю. Но не в этот раз.

Зазвенело стекло, Кристина зажмурилась, еще сильнее вжав лицо в подушку, а когда подняла больные глаза, Призрака уже не было в комнате, она была наедине со своим мужем и Жюли.

- Сочтемся! Обязательно сочтемся, и только сейчас! Ты не уйдешь просто так! – Услышала Кристина голос Рауля. Он резко встал на ноги, поморщившись от удара. - На этот раз ты не сбежишь, негодяй! – Взбешенно кидался он угрозами, приходя в себя. - Кристина, - бросил он в ее адрес, - тебе не будет прощения! – Разгневано сказал Рауль, бросая на жену тяжелый взгляд. – Клянусь, теперь, после этого он не уйдет живым! Живым – никогда! Клянусь тебе! Я не прощу ему! Я сделаю все возможное для этого, но на этот раз все закончится навсегда! Навсегда, Кристина! Для него…

- Нет! – Кристина спрыгнула с кровати, кинувшись в ноги мужа, но Рауль поспешно выбежал из ее комнаты, что-то выкрикнув по дороге.

Кому была обращена его фраза или очередная угроза, Кристина не поняла.

Она беспомощно растянулась на полу, ее душили слезы.

Жюли подбежала к ней, пытаясь успокоить.

- Господи, нет, Жюли! – Хватая ее за руку, и пытаясь подняться на ноги, заплакала Кристина. – Что они творят? Кто-то погибнет… если их не остановить! Они не успокоятся, пока кто-то не будет мертв… Они оба лишились рассудка! Господи, за что! Жюли, они оба безумны! Их надо остановить!

- Мадам, нет! – Останавливая ее, сказала Жюли. – Вам надо вернуться в постель! Вам нельзя волноваться!

- Оставь меня! – Грубо ответила ей Кристина, поправляя сползшую с плеча сорочку, и быстро, кинулась к двери.

Жюли, окинув мимолетным взглядом комнату, в которой царил беспорядок, особенно в углу, неподалеку от нее, на несколько секунд унеслась своим сознанием куда-то далеко, пока ее не спустил на землю донесшийся резкий звук выстрелов где-то во дворе, заставив вздрогнуть.

- О нет! – Она заломила руки, и бросилась бежать вслед за Кристиной.

Кристина, едва выйдя на улицу, еще на пороге, чувствуя слабость и головокружение, потеряла сознание.

Жюли присела рядом с ней, легонько похлопав по щекам, но не смогла привести ее в сознание.

Не смотря ни на что, девушка ощущала внутри себя негодование по отношению к мадам, которую она так прежде боготворила.

Убедившись, что она дышит, и, понимая, что у нее одной не получится оттащить ее обратно в комнату, она оставила ее на полу, стремительно побежав на улицу, как только снова услышала выстрел.

Похоже, там царил полный хаос. Дом, в котором она работала, напоминал ей сейчас чем-то ад.

На улице было темно, и прохладный, леденящий душу и обжигающий тело ветер навивал ужас и страх. Вдали она слышала какие-то обрывки фраз и приглушенные голоса.

Где-то неподалеку явно что-то происходило.

Жюли убыстрила шаг, несколько раз спотыкаясь обо что-то на земле, и чуть не падала. Сейчас ее не столько пугал хозяин, как вооруженные люди.

Ей хотелось кричать, только что и кому? Да и для чего? Кто станет слушать ее сейчас в этой суматохе? Она забыла о работе, о Кристине, находящейся без сознания, о хозяине, где-то здесь должен был быть Эрик. Она надеялась, что живой.

Скоро взгляду Жюли открылась картина, которую она едва могла разглядеть в сумерках. Но сейчас ее зрение, привыкшее к темноте, обострилась, и она могла все отчетливо видеть.

Она хорошо видела несколько фигур, которые удивительно, но почему-то время от времени озарялись странными ярко-оранжевыми всполохами.

Жюли стразу различила фырчащую лошадь, темную строгую фигуру на ней, почти рядом она разглядела хозяина и еще пару каких-то незнакомых фигур.

Жюли узнала всадника без труда.

На секунду она глубоко облегченно вздохнула, убедившись, что он жив, и тут же ее сердце похолодело от ужаса.

Что мешало этим людям выстрелить?

Похоже, сейчас им была дана команда не стрелять, но курки у них были взведены, и в любой момент она могла снова услышать эти ужасные пугающие ее выстрелы.

На расстоянии от всадника до хозяина Жюли увидела, как что-то поблескивало.

Призрак крепко сжимал в руке эфес шпаги, которая была приставлена к горлу виконта. Жюли была готова рухнуть на землю, внутри нее поднималось странное чувство, заставляющее холодеть кончики ее пальцев.

- Если ты не хочешь умереть, держи своих людей. – С хладнокровием в голосе сказал Эрик. – Их и так у тебя не слишком много, к тому же, еще на пару стало меньше!

- Моя жена связалась с убийцей! – Выдохнул виконт.

- Кстати, - лезвие шпаги дернулось, - где твоя жена? Может, все-таки вернешься к ней? Она, наверное, сейчас нуждается в тебе! Или тебе не важно ее благополучие! – Рассмеялся всадник.

Рауль ощутил, как в груди вздрогнуло сердце при упоминании Кристины.

Тон Эрика был спокоен и сдержан, Жюли поразилась, в нем не дрогнул ни один мускул, не смотря на то, что он в буквальном смысле находился на мушке солдат.

Рауль захрипев, сжал кулаки, и сделал шаг вперед, не выдержав его усмешек.

- Стой! – С угрозой кинул ему Призрак, казалось еще миллиметр, и острие шпаги пронзит мужа мадам Кристины. – Не двигайся с места! Ты же не хочешь оставить на этом свете свою жену в одиночестве, вдовой?

- Разве не этого ты добиваешься?

- Это было бы неплохо, но не теперь. – Задумчиво протянул он. Лошадь под ним топтала землю, фырчала, раздувая ноздри. – Пускай лучше Кристина не знает, что такое быть вдовой. Я не хочу, чтобы моя ученица, моя Кристина… - он сделал паузу, словно прислушиваясь, что именно всколыхнулось в его сердце в ответ на подобную фразу, - плакала по тебе…

- Я не верю твоим словам! – Удивленно воскликнул Рауль. – Снова твоему лживому благородству нет предела! – Презрительно сощурил он глаза.

- Правильно. Я не хочу, чтобы она просто плакала… И снова из-за тебя. Все-таки, я не буду убивать тебя, ты мне не соперник!

Призрак хмыкнул, и, оглядев виконта, сообщил ему:

- Прикажи своим людям убраться, или вы умрете все! Ты слишком слаб для меня, виконт… во всем. – Добавил он бодро. – Отправь лучше своих людей… - кивнул он головой, указав куда-то в даль, - твоя конюшня горит! А мне надоело ваше общество… Я вполне доволен тем, что тебе воздалось! Но поверь, даже сейчас ты не выстрадал даже ни доли того, как страдал я… Ты мальчишка, что ты мог знать о любви? Там, тогда, когда она рассказывала тебе о жутком создании, о своем учителе, о своих страхах… когда ты толком и не верил ей? Что!

Рауль отвел глаза туда, где просматривались всполохи. Теперь было понятно, откуда этот шум и вспышки яркого обжигающего света.

Жюли услышала позади себя какой-то шелест, щелчок, поспешно обернулась, и поняла, что на расстоянии вытянутой руки от нее зловеще поблескивал ствол винтовки. Как она не заметила рядом с собой неожиданно появившегося солдата, она не поняла.

Но очень хорошо осознала, что еще секунда, и он выстрелит, тем самым избавит хозяина от острого лезвия шпаги, готового вонзиться ему в горло, однако…

Все заняло не больше доли секунды, Жюли сама не осознала, что произошло.

Она вскрикнула, и вдруг кинулась вперед.

- Месье, умоляю, нет! – Закричала Жюли, кидаясь на рядом стоящего человека. – Не стреляйте!

Внимание Рауля, а главным образом Эрика, услышавшего знакомый до боли девичий голос было сразу же переведено в густую темноту неподалеку от них.

Раздался глухой выстрел, и девушка, взвизгнув, рухнула на землю, сбив с ног и другого человека.

Его сердце дрогнуло, потянул поводья, и конь под ним, стуча копытами, сорвался с места. На ходу он, чувствуя поднимающуюся в нем ненависть ко всем этим людям, толкнул ногой Рауля в грудь, тот повалился на траву.

- Не стрелять! – Еще раз приказал он, услышав женский голос.

Пуля миновала Жюли, и все, что ее постигло, так это оглушивших хлопок совсем где-то рядом с ухом. Она взвизгнула, зарывшись лицом в траву.

Девушка приподняла голову, барахтаясь в темноте, закопошилась и зашевелилась, вдруг понимая, что от падения ее юбка задралась и бесстыдно оголила колени.

Он понял, что Жюли жива. Тревога, одолевавшая сердце отступила.

Жюли поспешно начала оправлять юбку.

- Нашла время приводить себя в порядок! – Услышала она у себя над головой.

Но он, перегнувшись, схватил ее за запястье сильной рукой и потянул к себе, через секунду Жюли, сама не понимая как, оказалась сидящей на спине лошади впереди него, и машинально, испугавшись высоты, вцепилась в поводья, чтобы снова не оказаться на земле.

Чтобы придти в себя потребовалось несколько минут.

Но все это произошло за гораздо меньший срок.

Он натянул поводья, и пришпорив коня. Жюли зажмурилась, ощутив, как поток прохладного воздуха ударил ей в лицо. Все остальное она помнила смутно, почти не разбирая ни образов, ни фраз.

--

Через какое-то время лошадь остановилась у дома Жюли. Все это время девушка была в полузабытье, потому она даже не успела понять, как очутилась рядом с домом, и что весь тот кошмар, который холодил ее душу уже где-то далеко.

Она пришла в себя лишь тогда, когда ее сняли с лошади чьи-то сильные руки, коснувшись ее талии, и осторожно, стараясь не причинить ей вреда, поставили на землю.

- Ты в порядке? – Спросил он ее, дотронувшись до ее рук, желая удостовериться в том, что с ней ничего не случилось.

- Да. Все хорошо. – Отозвалась она, чувствуя, как он оправляет ей упавшие на лицо, спутавшиеся от ветра волосы.

- Ты могла пострадать. Зачем ты это сделала?

- Потому что я… потому что… ты мне нужен. – Она вдруг задохнулась ужасом, который пришел с осознанием того, что она сказала.

Несколько мгновений он молчал.

- Жюли…

Она совсем по-детски всхлипнула. Почему-то, эти всхлипы как никогда до боли врезались в душу. Захотелось притянуть ее к себе. Он едва сдержался, чтобы этого не сделать, понимая, что совершит глупость.

- Спасибо, Жюли. А теперь, думаю, мне надо с тобою попрощаться.

Жюли подняла на него потухшие глаза.

- Я не могу больше оставаться здесь. Тем более, теперь.

- Что же теперь будет? Куда вы теперь? – Спросила Жюли, снова перейдя на вы, краснея от того, что минуту назад позволила себе слабость, так как уже столь давно делала уйти от этого странного и официального обращения. Ей хотелось куда большего. Намного больше.

- А теперь... теперь у меня очень мало времени, Жюли. – Ответил он легко, отстраняясь от нее. - Они будут искать меня… они не успокоятся, пока не найдут и не добьются своего… Особенно теперь.

- Нет! – Почти вскрикнула Жюли.

- Я больше не могу здесь оставаться, я должен вернуться в Париж, обратно… Я больше не смогу оставаться в твоем доме, они могут придти сюда, Жюли. Я не знаю, что будет дальше… Но я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось!

Жюли захныкала, и подняла на него глаза.

- Но мне страшно…

Он неловко все-таки обнял ее за плечи. Ее страх можно было понять. И оставлять беспомощного ребенка вовсе как-то не хотелось. Но что он мог сделать? Забрать девочку с собой? Зачем? Хотя… надо отметить, странные мысли подобного содержания приходили к нему в голову. Только, рассматривать их, как вариант, он вообще не хотел.

- Жюли, мне все же надо ехать… Спасибо тебе.

- Нет, нет, не уходи! – Вдруг снова запищала девушка, вцепившись ловкими пальчиками ему в лацканы сюртука.

- Жюли… - Он в изумлении перевел на нее взгляд.

То ли она была напугана, то ли произошло наконец что-то такое, что сейчас он в ее взгляде видел что-то такое, чего так опасался, отказываясь верить.

- Не уходи, не оставляй меня одну! Совсем одну! Я не хочу! – Она зарыдала.

Она невольно подкосилась, осев на землю, закрыв руками лицо.

- Жюли…

Он подхватил ее на руки, и поспешно отнес в дом. Надо было либо оставить ее, и уезжать, либо уезжать с ней. Оставаться самому – вряд ли было разумно.

Тем более – все это случившееся. Нет ни возможности, ни смысла, ни желания когда-либо возвращаться в дом де Шаньи.

Кристина…

Почему-то его сердце скрутила судорога боли, обиды и тоски. К тому же, стонущая Жюли вовсе нарушала ход его мыслей. Он наклонился к ней, услышав, как она зовет его, и посмотрел ей в глаза.

- Ты оставишь меня… здесь… одну? Я не хочу! Не уходи! Мне страшно! – Как в бреду начала бормотать она.

- Жюли!

- Мне страшно, они же найдут меня!

- _Тебе_ никого не причинит никакого вреда! Они найдут тебя, если ты будешь со мною, Жюли…

- Не уходи! Не оставляй меня! Я боюсь! Я не хочу!

- Жюли… - Она прижалась к нему, не желая отпускать. – Я не могу… остаться я не могу. И взять тебя с собою я не могу!

- Не правда! – Противясь, вздохнула она. – Ты можешь, а мне… мне уже все равно куда. Столько всего произошло. Тем более… я… - она замерла, - я… люблю тебя! Ты не понимаешь? – И замолчала, сама испугавшись своих слов.

У него все перевернулось в груди. С ума она сошла?

- У меня больше никого нет. А ты… я без тебя не смогу. Я не знаю, сама не знаю – почему так и как получилось. Не спрашивай. Само собою как-то. Но кажется… это правда. Ты не веришь мне? Не веришь! – вопрошающе посмотрела она на него.

Как она могла такое говорить? После всего, что произошло, после всего, что она видела.

«Люблю… тебя…» - отозвалось где-то у него в мозгу. Никогда доныне, никогда он не слышал этой фразы, обращенной к нему, и теперь даже не мог и представить, что услышит. Ему захотелось почему-то тряхнуть ее посильнее или дать отрезвляющую пощечину, чтобы привести ее в чувства, а заодно и себя.

Тело Жюли дрогнуло, она начала чувствовать, как внутри начала растекаться горячая опьяняющая истома, ощущая, что сейчас, пока он рядом. Но может уйти. Прямо сейчас. Навсегда. А она… а она уже не сможет ничего поделать. А вообще – с чего она взяла, что он любит ее так же? Жюли грустно вздохнула.

Она, что-то бормоча, совсем неумело и осторожно, боясь каждого своего движения, зажмуриваясь, ткнулась в его грубы, наивно и неуклюже целуя.

В груди у него странно и непонятно заныло.

Жюли в испуге вслушивалась в частый стук своего сердца. Может люди зовут это страстью, может желанием, а может, любовью. Но она, определенно, что-то чувствовала.

И это что-то заставляло ее сердце сжиматься в плотный комок, а щеки – полыхать от какого-то необоснованного стыда за свои ощущения и действия, но даже если во всем и было что-то дурное, то разум ее сейчас напрочь отказывался этому противоречить.

Ее тело трепетало, она, испытывая перед собой жуткий стыд за то, что ее рассудок порождал в ней не совсем достойные благородной девушки желания и мысли, но никак не могла противостоять этому.

Нет, пожалуйста, не надо! Только не прикасайся! – Готово было завопить его тело, когда она прижалась к губам еще крепче.

Зачем?

Опять это странное чувство, которого он сам-то до конца и не понимал. Которое он в себе ненавидел. Но зато, прекрасно знал за все годы пребывания в одиночестве. Он ненавидел это. Ненавидел себя за то, что может и позволяет себе чувствовать это странное и непостижимое его рассудку.

Он понимал в эту минуту, наблюдая за ее глазами, что если не сделает над собою усилие, и не отпустит ее, что не сможет побороть в себе переполняющее в себе желание.

И, наверное, уж совсем не то, которое испытывала внутри себя эта маленькая, наивная девушка, а самое обычное, жесткое, грубое, животное…

Но он совсем не хотел ничего от нее требовать. Он слишком хорошо чувствовал ее хрупкость и беззащитность. И не смотря на то, что она вызывала в нем вполне нормальные физические ощущения, когда он хотя бы легким почти незаметным жестом касался ее, он пытался отстраниться от этого, запрещая себе об этом думать. А может, и зря?

Она так смотрела на него. Наверное, именно такого взгляда, именно таких искр, таких вздохов, такого желания отдаться он всегда ждал и желал от своей Кристины, мечтал, что когда-нибудь она все-таки сможет на него взглянуть так, а он в полной мере отдать ей всю свою любовь, и все то, что чувствовал к ней, и получить надежду.

Но это не Кристина, не Кристина смотрела на него, не Кристина просила его не уходить, не Кристина говорила ему о любви.

Другая.

Это можно было бы счесть за ее неопытность. Вот только мог ли он сам дать ей то, что ей было нужно?

Ей была нужна любовь, наверное, как и всем, она, наверное, как и каждая девочка, мечтала о принце…Но этого он уж точно не мог ей дать. Он даже так до сих пор и не разобрался – любовь ли в нем сейчас толкнула его на то, что он не отстранил ее от себя, позволив и свом губам коснуться ее, а может простая жестокая корысть – получить хоть малость того, что ему никогда не дано познать.

Вот так. Пусть тайком, и ложью, сокрыв свои настоящие чувства. Попытаться заглушить одно, возбудив совсем другим. За это можно было возненавидеть себя раз и навсегда. Нет, это нехорошо, так нельзя, она совершенно не заслуживала такого вот отношения к себе.

Он запутался.

И вместе с тем запутывал в эти сети непонимания и смятения, и ее тоже. Нельзя было позволять своим инстинктам и такой недостойной меркантильности брать верх над здравым рассудком, который запрещал прикасаться к ней.

Он бы мог забрать ее… Но что бы она получила? Сырые подвалы? Он одновременно понимал, что до тех пор, пока он будет запрещать себе думать о том, что эта девочка может быть вполне состоятельной женщиной, ее желания будут брать свое, и рано или поздно она потребует к себе элементарного мужского внимания, без которого женщинам очень сложно.

А она почему-то действительно тянулась к нему. Это не могло не удивлять и пугать его.

Хотя, надо было признать, помимо страха и удивления при этом он испытывал и что-то еще. Что-то такое, что никогда прежде не ощущал.

А она… она уже сейчас начинает млеть от легких прикосновений и поцелуев, показывая свой интерес, переступая через смущение. Отнять ее от окружающего мира он не сможет, более того, он просто не позволит себе лишить ее той жизни, которой она достойна.

При всем желании показать ей свой театр, вызвать в ней любовь и восхищение к нему, он не сможет запереть ее там.

Это будет преступлением.

Их губы встретились, и он ощутил своей грудью, как бьется ее сердце. Такое волнующее, и будоражащее кровь чувство. Если бы он только знал, как можно было бы пересилить то ощущение от женских рук и губ, которое колючими волнами проходило у него по позвоночнику, концентрируясь где-то в самой глубине груди, а затем столь предательски резко падало в самый низ живота, уже перерастая почти в нестерпимую тянущую боль, растекаясь ядом, впрыскиваясь в кровь, отравляя мозг.

Они оба рухнули на кровать, запутавшись в собственной одежде. Жюли вяло застонала, уже не ему на ухо, а где-то под ним, на секунду он испугался своих действий и ее возможной реакции, но девушка только вскинула руки, и обняла его, слепо тычась губами ему в щеку. О, если бы это могла быть Кристина, если бы это было ее дыхание, ее глаза, ее губы, ее руки, если это от нее он услышал несколькими минутами ранее «я тебя люблю», если бы Кристина… Он закрыл глаза, вспоминая ее взгляд больших глаз, ее голос, вспоминая когда-то подаренный ею поцелуй.

Под его руками затрещал лиф простенького платья девушки. Это разум кричал, что надо остановиться… Только его он не слышал, утопая в тумане.

Он остановился бы, наверное, если бы Жюли сейчас истошно завопила под ним, отрезвляя его разум, оттолкнула бы, воспротивилась. Он остановился бы. Но она не закричала, не оттолкнула. Она не сделала ничего.

Непознанное всегда пугает. Его оно пугало настолько, что он ощущал собственный пульс у себя в венах, и чувствуя ее напряжение во всем теле, которое так легко ощущалось. Вряд ли стоило рассчитывать на разум, оставалось уповать на то, что в одно из мгновений ведомый по полной неизвестности инстинкт, отринувший рассудок и прочие чувства, не подведет и не предаст.

Вдруг в один из моментов Жюли, словно задыхаясь, забилась под ним, он ощутил, как ее пальцы впились ему в кожу, ее тело еще сильнее напряглось, натянувшись, как струна, и она сразу же стала вялая и податливая, словно неживая, отвечая ему судорожным вздрагиванием.

Она не своим голосом застонала, ее лицо побелело, глаза остекленели, девушка скривилась, словно хватила с лихом чего-то кислого, и спустя секунду, прикрыв веки, лишилась чувств.

Голова ее, с раскиданными по плечам и матрацу длинными волосами, беспомощно склонилась, скрыв от него ее лицо.

- Жюли! – С ужасом позвал ее он. – Жюли! – Хрипло вырвалось у него из груди снова, когда он понял, что девушка лишилась сознания.

Чтобы привести ее в чувства требовалось время. Но его у него не было. Если он мог остановиться. Если бы пересилить природу было ему подвластно. Он бы это сделал. Но его природа была сильнее. Человеческая. Он ткнулся в ее рассыпавшиеся по матрацу волосы, и вздохнул неполной грудью, задыхаясь и даваясь в миг показавшимся тяжелым воздухом.

Если бы соблазн осознания, что его любят, и он такой как и все, был не столь велик… Если бы нормальные для его возраста инстинкты не были в нем столь сильны и мучительны, до сих пор лишь скрываясь в самых далеких и потаенных уголках сознания… Если бы он не осознал, что, возможно, это первый и последний в его жизни шанс ощутить то, о чем он столько мучительных лет своей жизни запрещал себе думать… Если бы он не был сейчас беспомощным перед животными порывами, завладевшими его рассудком и телом… Если бы его тело само, словно в отрыве от его души и рассудка не требовало столь простого и обычного… Если бы он смог.

Он пробудился очень странно и неожиданно, словно какая-то невидимая сила толкнула его изнутри, сам не представляя, сколько времени прошло, сколько времени провел он в забытье, и сколько времени все это длилось.

Он приподнялся, и огляделся.

Его сердце снова забилось с невероятной скоростью, болью отражаясь в мозгу. Их обнаженные тела предательски выдавали случившееся, не оставляя его пока еще не твердому, сомневающемуся рассудку, сомнений.

Он очнулся от тумана, застлавшего разум и память сразу же, как сознание было в состоянии вернуть его в реальность, окружающую его. В груди забился истошный вопль ужаса от воспоминаний о происшедшем.

Медленно, почти с трудом, как это бывает после долгого лихорадочного бреда, стирающего память, приходя в себя, он резко, рывком соскочил, а точнее, через секунду же потеряв все силы, обессилено сполз с кровати, отыскал дрожащими руками свою маску на полу, первым делом поспешно, словно опасаясь, что его могут увидеть, приладил ее, затем не менее быстро оделся, просто небрежно набрасывая на себя одежду, и только лишь после этого понял, что осознание происшедшего, проносясь красочными живыми картинами перед глазами, возвращается к нему, воскрешая реальные события.

Белея оголенными плечами, почти не дыша, на кровати лежала Жюли. И складывалось ощущение, не только из-за неживого фарфорового белого личика, а из-за всего вообще, что жизнь покинула ее.

Он, сорвавшись с места, подскочил к ней, опираясь коленями на край кровати, приподнял ее голову, отвел спутавшиеся влажные волосы с лица, и с ужасом вспоминая обо всем, пару раз слегка хлопнул ее по лицу, чтобы привести ее в сознание.

- Жюли… Жюли, очнись! Я прошу тебя… Очнись! – Почти заорал он, желая привести ее в чувства. – Жюли!

Девушка не отзывалась.

Господи, что он сделал!

Ему захотелось в данный момент соскользнуть на пол, забиться куда-нибудь в темный угол, чтобы его никто не видел, и никогда, никогда не выходить оттуда. Вовремя не в силах себя остановить, он сделал непоправимое! Он поддался импульсам жалкой внешней оболочки, забыв обо всем на свете.

- Жюли! – Начал безжалостно хлестать ее он по бледным щекам, забывшись.

А что… что если она мертва? Если он убил ее? О господи, он убил ее! Это он убил ее.

Она была не больше, чем маленький беспомощный ребенок. Ребенок, который внезапно захныкал у него на руках сейчас, корчась от боли и страха, приходя в себя.

Его ненависть к себе стала еще более откровенной.

- Жюли… Прости. – С трудом выжал он из себя, и моментально почувствовал себя полнейшим идиотом.

Просто, эта короткая фраза в данном случае, в сложившейся ситуации звучала совершенно по-идиотски. Настолько, что он ощутил подступающую к горлу тошноту. Только ничего большего сказать он сейчас ей не мог. Да и не хотел!

Девушка ответила ему прерывистым вздохом.

- Не уходи… - Пошевелила она потрескавшимися воспаленными губами.

Она аккуратно приподнялась, и, отведя в глаз прядь волос, уцепившись пальчиками ему в рубашку, прижалась щекой к груди. Что окончательно заставило его потерять всякое понимание происходящего сейчас.

- Я очень люблю тебя! – Прошептала она севшим голосом, не в силах привести в порядок сбившееся дыхание. – Ну а теперь ты мне веришь? Я не боюсь тебя, я не буду кричать и плакать, когда вижу тебя, и оставлять тебя тоже не хочу… мне хорошо, когда ты рядом, когда ты говоришь со мной, мне просто хорошо, Эрик… И готова я быть с тобою рядом. Любить тебя… Веришь?

- Жюли… - Протянул он, сам не веря в то, что слышит.

Зачем она это говорит.

- Жюли, прости. Я не знаю, как такое могло…

- Пускай. Я сама хотела этого. – Твердо прошептала она, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу. – Но… что теперь делать? – Устало, сморенная подступившим сном, прошептала она сухими губами. – У меня ничего нет… у меня нет отца, нет работы, другую мне вряд ли найти, я одна… ты… ты, наверняка, уедешь, оставив меня вот так… - Заключила она, прижавшись к нему еще сильнее. – А мне не жалко…

Ее слова причинили ему боль.

- Не оставлю, Жюли.

Значит, надо учиться любить, не оглядываясь на прошлое.

- Ты ведь теперь не оставишь меня! – Засыпая, пробормотала она, забывая обо всем, о том, что еще несколько часов назад им обоим могла угрожать опасность. И до сих пор могла угрожать. Но шевелиться так не хотелось. Да она и не могла. А сил пересиливать себя – не было. – Нет, Эрик! Нет! – Она подняла на него глаза, в которых задрожали слезы.

- Нет.

Когда Жюли открыла глаза, за окном только начинало светать. Она поежилась от внезапного холода, понимая, что находится в его руках.

- Ты остался, - прошептала она.

- Я не решился оставить тебя. И везти куда-то после всего - тоже.

- Значит ты… - Жюли едва заметно улыбнулась, - не оставишь меня?

- Не оставлю. Ты в порядке?

Она пожала плечами, еще не понимая.

- Не знаю. Кажется да. – Опустила она в смущении глаза.

- Тогда собирайся Жюли… мы уезжаем. Пока все-таки люди де Шаньи не пришли и сюда. Если конечно… если ты желаешь ехать со мною.

- Конечно…

Даже утренняя прохлада не могла остудить разгорающийся жар в сердце Жюли. С каждой минутой оно начинало биться все чаще и чаще, сильнее и сильнее. Осознание того, что все в ее жизни резко изменилось всего лишь какое-то короткое время назад пришло к ней не скоро. Выйдя на улицу на нетвердых ногах, она пошатнулась, чувствуя слабость, и едва не упала в густую тьму. Сейчас она чувствовала только сильную усталость, она почти не ощущала своего тела.

--

Он глубоко вздохнул, попытавшись осмыслить происшедшее.

Сожалеть себе о содеянном он запретил. Иначе запросто бы лишился рассудка, осмысливая и пытаясь постигнуть все происшедшее ночью. Только вот до сих пор не мог понять – что именно им двигало, когда он позволил себе сделать этот шаг?

Что?

Наверное, об ослепивших его чувствах было просто глупо говорить. Легче было бы это назвать помутнением рассудка. А может быть это еще одна жестокая уловка его разума, настолько подчиняющегося телу, не дающего здравому рассудку взять верх, чтобы уловить еще немного, пусть таким вот способом то, о чем он всегда тайно мечтал, чего желал, и что так коварно было отнято у него судьбой? Может это еще один хитрый просчитанный ход получить то, на что он уже утерял всякую надежду? Может быть, в таком случае, Кристина была права – и он животное, чудовище?

В таком случае – ему гореть в аду за это, за все.

Хотя, о чем это он?

Он и так в нем горит, уже при жизни, да и на его душе столько, что еще один грех вовсе не изменят его страшной участи и расплаты перед творцом, который обязательно спросит за все, как только придет его час.

Выходит, покинув это место, здесь необходимо будет оставить и прошлое, и Кристину, и все, что он надеялся вернуть, но так неожиданно и нежеланно обрел совершенно иное. Значит, надо пытаться жить в настоящем, идя к будущему. У нее, у Жюли уж точно оно должно, обязано быть. А он… он должен дать ей это будущее, чего бы ему не стоило. Почему он, собственно, не может полюбить ее? Может. Сможет. Попытается.

- Жюли, прежде чем увезти тебя в Париж… я хочу сказать тебе кое-что, - она замерла, - не стану тебя принуждать. Но… если ты решишь, я готов… готов взять тебя в жены. – Хотя, о чем он. Вряд ли это искупит его грехи. Тем более перед ней, перед беззащитной совсем непонимающей жизни девушкой. – Жюли…

Жюли приглушенно вздохнула.

- Эрик… я люблю тебя! – Уголки ее губ дрогнули. – Но ты…

- Тоже, Жюли… - Поспешно сказал он.

Безразличному и, похоже, довольно уставшему священнику данное мероприятие было совершенно неинтересно. Он с легкостью повенчал их, вряд ли догадываясь о всех причинах, и даже несмотря на то, что девушка была немного смущенна и растеряна, а месье и его внешний вид вызывал слишком много вопросов. Потому-то священник и не стал их задавать.

Эрик вздохнул. Все казалось ему сейчас нереальным. Ему вдруг казалось, что, давая согласие на то, чтобы стать его женой Жюли сама-то плохо представляла себе, что значит быть женой. И зачем она это делает.

Еще не легче – девочка почти ничего не знает о жизни. А он, который знает, по сути, не больше ее в этих вопросах, но все же более осведомлен, мог бы заранее оградить ее от этой ошибки – но не стал, и сам допустил куда более серьезную ошибку. Но теперь, похоже, это даже перестало его интересовать и заботить. Может так оно и лучше? Может быть это единственный его шанс, а Жюли… похоже не лгала, открываясь ему в своих чувствах, так откровенно подкупая его утомленный рассудок, заставляя в самой груди теплиться совсем крохотную надежду. На что – он пока сам не понимал.

Все же корысть и выгода, должно быть, сыграла немалую роль. Его любят. Любят!

Разве этого мало, для того, что бы смолчать, и не подать виду, скрыв от глаз других что-то, что, возможно, им не видно? Он даже не мог об этом мечтать, думая, что он – исчадие ада, что никому и никогда не будет интересен, тем более – женщине, что тепло, ласка и забота – это лишь грезы его несбыточных снов.

Разве он мог теперь вот так просто отказаться от всего этого, что обещали ему возможные отношения с этой девочкой, когда выдался такой шанс? Она сама желала этого, он не был ей противен, она относилась к нему, как к человеку, а ни как к животному!

Господи, разве это грех?

Поймать хотя бы долю того, что он мог бы иметь, но что у него отняли. Да нет же, нет! – Хотел кричать его рассудок. – Я просто хочу быть как все! И я уже как все! Как все!

Он тряханул головой. Он ничего такого не сделал. Он просто человек. Единственное, что смущало его, это жизнь Жюли.

Он не имел права делать ее несчастной. Но, как ему казалось, она вышла за него по собственной воле, и значит, все-таки, что-то во всем этом было. Она не мало знала, а значит, понимала, на что идет, связывая свою судьбу с ним. Она выражала ему свою любовь. Скоро они привыкнуть к своим новым ролям, смятение и взаимная взволнованность пройдет, а потом он увезет ее в Париж, покажет свою оперу, о которой так много рассказывал, которую она очень желала увидеть. Его музыкой она тронута, а значит, у них есть общие интересы, девочка так же тяготеет искусством, его жена вполне соответствует его представлениям. Это значит, что он сможет доставлять ей удовольствие своей музыкой и пением. Она заинтересована картинами, и очень заинтересовалась театром, они найдут множество общих тем, он сможет ей о многом рассказать. Она не боится его, а это значит, что сможет не отвергать его таким, какой он есть. И возможно… возможно, когда-нибудь его жена даже примет его как мужчину.

Он еще раз глубоко вздохнул, и помог Жюли сесть на лошадь.

- А почему нас не преследуют? – Спросила Жюли, вслушиваясь в стук копыт, и ощущая его горячее сухое дыхание у себя на затылке. Не смотря ни на что, Жюли сейчас в его руках чувствовала себя спокойно и хорошо. Даже не смотря на то, что, смутно помня отрывки происшедшего, она не могла без стеснения смотреть ему в глаза. Надо сказать – это не повергло ее ни в восторг, о котором она слышала от болтающих о разном стряпух на хозяйской кухне, ни в разочарование. Практически все до основания совершенно выпало из ее памяти. Разве что, оставив от себя факт какого-то смущающего неудобства, неизведанного ею ранее, будто бы они оба совершили что-то преступное, и боли.

- Похоже, нас и впрямь не преследуют. – Встревожено ответил он. – Но это может быть просто ловушкой! И неизвестно, что может быть дальше.

- Но ведь… в таком случае они без труда могли бы найти тебя в моем доме прошлой ночью. Они не пришли…

Ему нечего было ответить. Он не знал ответа. И, слава богу, что не пришли. Вряд ли любой из них обоих в тот момент смог бы отдать отчет тому, что случилось и что могло бы все это повлечь за собой.

Он почувствовал, как Жюли плотнее прижалась спиной к его груди, взявшись за его руку, держащую поводья.

- Все будет хорошо, Жюли. Я тебе обещаю. Теперь… все будет хорошо.

Она знала.

Небо угрюмо нависало над землей, ветер волочил по нему тяжелые черные тучи. Париж спал, когда по одному из его перекрестков, подводящих к Опере, появившись внезапно, лязгая копытами по мостовой, пронесся конь, держащий в седле наездника, одетого во все черное, и по сравнению с ним, совсем крошечную фигурку девушки. Постепенно конь поскакал медленнее, вскоре перешел на шаг и, наконец, почти остановился. Всадник осадил коня, легко спрыгнул на землю. Плащ развился на сильном ветру, завис на какой-то миг над землей и, зашелестев в ночной тишине, плавно опустился.  
Всадник небрежно потрепал гриву скакуна, и, наконец, бросив поводья, протянул руки, и с легкостью снял со спины скакуна девушку, аккуратно опустив ее на землю.  
Она, чуть покачиваясь, схватилась за его руки, прижалась к нему, чтобы как-то прогнать озноб, вызванный колючим ночным ветром. Он обнял ее и притянул к себе.   
- Вот она... – Сказал он, устремив взгляд куда-то в высь.  
Жюли подняла глаза, перед ее взглядом возвышалось ранее не виданной красоты здание. Своей мощью и красотой оно поразило девушку. Она упоенно вздохнула.  
- Твой дом? – Вырвалось из груди девушки.  
- Не только дом. Мое все! – Сказал он. – И теперь ты это увидишь…


	11. Глава 11

**ЧАСТЬ ВТОРАЯ. **

**Светлый замок темного царства**

_Мне не жаль, что и налил и выпил я сам   
Унижения чашу до дна,  
Что к проклятьям моим, и к слезам, и к мольбам   
Оставалась ты холодна; _

1.

- Не только дом. Мое все! – Сказал он. – И теперь ты это увидишь…

Жюли долго стояла на широких каменных ступенях, устремив взор, словно куда-то в небо.

Через несколько минут они оказались внутри. Ее ждала длительная «прогулка» практически по всей опере. Он, просто-напросто, не мог не показать ей свою обитель, свой храм, в котором столько лет он творил, в стенах которого его душа взлетала высоко в небеса, и снова опускалась на землю, где столько было пережито и передумано, осмысленно и понято, столько приобретено и потеряно. Это то место, где он стал тем, кого боятся, и в страхе перешептываются по углам, чье имя не произносят вслух, это то место, для которого он стал наводящим страх Призраком, властителем, ангелом.

Он наконец-то вздохнул «полной грудью». Он вернулся в свои владения, которые осиротели на некоторое время без своего хозяина. Теперь он снова вернулся в предвкушении своей новой жизни. Каждый уголок, известный и неизвестный, каждая дверь, камень, коридор, все они были живыми, имели свою душу, и знали своего хозяина. Лишь они всегда немо хранили секрет его пребывания здесь, чтили и уважали, скрывая его от недолжных глаз, лишь они беспрекословно повиновались и принимали его, храня его тайны. Они первые узнали, что их хозяин снова здесь.

Тоска, одолевавшая его на протяжении всего этого времени, когда он был далеко, немного спала, он почувствовал себя лучше. До боли знакомые стены, изученный каждый уголок, каждый миллиметр этого здания от самого его купола до самых нижних этажей – все это было его. Он по праву считал себя хозяином здесь, зная как никто другой лучше, что представляет его Опера снаружи и изнутри. Там, куда никто и никогда не спускался, кто никогда не видел того, что видел и знал он, Призрак оперы.

Красота внешнего интерьера вскоре резко сменилась своей изнанкой. Зал, сцена, холлы – это все величественность ее красоты. Но у Оперы были еще и подземелья. Собственно, сами владения ее Призрака.

Другую часть он хотел ей показать еще больше, нежели увиденную ранее красоту.

Сумрак и холод бесконечных каменных коридоров охватил Жюли, и поначалу вселил страх, нагоняя неуютное ощущение толстых каменных стен вокруг, чувство безвыходности, загнанности, которое все нарастало, пока они дальше и дальше проходили по жутким, как сначала казалось девушке, подземельям Оперы. Но ее успокаивало то, что, похоже, он знал все здесь наизусть, каждый поворот, каждый коридор, каждую дверь. И сырые галереи оперы могли не внушать страх и неизвестность только лишь ее хозяину.

Промозглые и холодные коридоры, больше походившие на лабиринт, запах сырости, звуки капели, отдаленный слабый шум воды, все это пугало ее, заставляя ее сердце учащать свой ход.

Некоторое время она с молчаливым изумлением рассматривала все, что проходило перед ее глазами, изучала, всматривалась. У нее начала кружиться голова. Эти тоннели и коридоры, несомненно, таили в себе множество секретов и тайн, и их мог знать только тот, кто считался ее хозяином. Вскоре она потеряла счет поворотам и лестницам, и даже не пыталась запомнить дорогу.

Спуск в самую глубину Оперы показался Жюли невыносимо долгим. В воздухе ощущалась сырость, Жюли пару раз пыталась глубоко вздохнуть, но отяжелевший от влажности воздух не наполнял ее легкие. Ужасное ощущение неполноты вздоха довлело над ней, и пару раз она покачнулась, сжав сильнее его руку.

- Что с тобою? Тебе не хорошо? – Спросил он ее.

Жюли еще раз глотнула ртом воздух.

- Нет. Все хорошо. Просто я, правда, еще не привыкла. Но я привыкну, обещаю тебе! Я привыкну. – Зачем-то поспешила сказать она.

- Нет, тебе не надо привыкать! – Сказал он. – Я не позволю, чтобы ты жила всегда здесь. Я не хочу этого. Это слишком жестоко по отношению к тебе!

- Что ты хочешь сказать? – Голос Жюли становился слабее и слабее.

- Все будет хорошо. Вот увидишь. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты все знала.

И все-таки, вскоре она привыкла. Ее сознание будто бы приняло те картины, которые ее окружали, и она поняла, что это всего лишь одна из граней того, что предстало перед ее взором ранее.

- Мы ведь спускаемся вниз!

- Собственно это и есть мои владения. Точнее, владения, принадлежавшие призраку. – Осторожно добавил он, заметив.

- Это сплошной лабиринт. Но вижу, ты во всем этом прекрасно ориентируешься.

- За много лет я научился этому. – Слегка усмехнулся он. - Мы скоро придем. – Заметил он, окидывая взглядом немного уставшую девушку.

Она практически отвлеклась от всего, что ее окружало, от всего, что было в ее памяти и мыслях. Она даже не заметила, как вскоре они, спустившись в самую глубину этих галерей, очутились на том месте, которое, собственно он и собирался ей показать. Свою обитель.

Здесь царили странные сочетания: запустение - и роскошь, небрежность - и утонченность, пышность – и тусклость, свет – и тьма, холод – и тепло.

Жюли будто бы облегченно вздохнула тому, что были преодолены длинные промозглые коридоры, глубокие лестницы, она наконец-то в его доме, она наконец-то здесь.

Ей хотелось уже, наконец, присесть, так как от долгих прогулок она немного утомилась. Слишком много ей довелось сегодня увидеть. Осмыслить все вот так сразу было очень сложно, и почти невозможно.

Он взял ее за обе руки, и сжал их, но аккуратно.

- Ты отдохнешь, а утром я хочу познакомить тебя с одним человеком, с которым просто не могу не встретиться, вернувшись сюда…

Девушка одобрительно кивнула ему головой, соглашаясь.

Да, еще в тот момент, как они приехали, он подумал о мадам Жири. Ее надо бы навестить, узнать, что тут происходило в его отсутствие. Ну и, в конце концов, просто поговорить с ней.

Видит бог, он нуждался в этом больше, чем когда-либо. Нет, определенно, надо было поговорить с мадам Жири, хоть это ему будет и не так уж просто сделать. При мысли об этом его сердце начинало биться, как у мальчишки, который нашкодил. Это было ужасно.

Ему становилось противно от самого себя.

И, тем не менее, так было. Он ждал реакции мадам Жири – положительной ли, отрицательной, но ждал с замиранием сердца. А что, если она просто-напросто не поймет его? Все это время она была единственным человеком, который знал его тайны, мысли, намеренья, она могла осуждать это, или поддерживать, но всегда была с ним. А что если сейчас, после того, как он расскажет ей откровенно обо всем – она отвернется от него?

Она была тем единственным человеком, с которым он был близок. Он всегда знал, что может обратиться к этому человеку, и она всегда выслушает его. За все эти годы он стал ей близок и дорог. Она любила его. Как мать, сестра, друг – это уже не важно. Он всегда чувствовал, что она искренна с ним. А он, в ответ, мог быть искренен с нею. Он всегда говорил ей правду. Потому что знал, что это единственный человек, который есть в его жизни. И который беспристрастно выскажет ему свою точку зрения. Он мог слушать ее, а мог не слушать. Она знала, что в нем живет упрямый обиженный строптивый мальчишка. Она знала это, и принимала. Но она всегда хотела, чтобы он был счастлив. Она видела в нем того, кого не видели остальные.

Может быть, она даст ему ответы на многие его вопросы. Ну, или, по крайней мере, поможет отыскать к ним путь.

Ему необходимо было привыкать ко всему, что произошло с ними в последнее время. Ему необходимо было привыкать к тому, что рядом с ним теперь рядом везде и повсеместно эта маленькая беззащитная фигурка девушки. Но порой, надо признаться, он просто не имел представления, не знал, что надо делать, как с ней себя вести, что ей говорить, чтобы не обидеть ее, не причинить ей боль, что надо делать, чтобы она была счастлива и была уверенна в том, что он искренен с нею. Это удручало его. В нем до сих пор иногда просыпался тот «учитель» и «наставник», который вел маленькую Кристину.

Жюли была юна и неопытна. Его сердце и разум это знали и чувствовали. И тогда, сам того не понимая, он начинал вести ее, пытаясь стать для нее кем-то большим, нежели тем, кем он был для нее сейчас.

Мадам Жири была нужна ему, как собеседник и человек, гораздо больше понимающий в этом, чем он сам, ему необходимо было об очень многом с ней поговорить. Он слишком много хотел спросить у нее. Как он сейчас начинал понимать, он слишком многого не знал.

Он боялся ее. Боялся себя по отношению к этой девушке. Сначала он и помыслить не мог, что все произойдет именно вот так.

Он почему-то с непроизвольной скрытой улыбкой наблюдал, как Жюли с интересом и абсолютно детской открытостью изучает его жилище. Она осторожно пробиралась среди его утвари, изучая каждую деталь, каждую мелочь. Она радовалась, как маленький ребенок, рассматривая партитуры, книги, канделябры и прочую всячину, которая, похоже, не на шутку заинтересовала ее. Пару раз она, правда, того и гляди, норовила свалиться в озеро, так как несколько раз подходила к воде, приседала около, и, опуская в нее кончики пальцев, просто водила по ней, наблюдая за легкой рябью.

Нет, она, конечно же, повзрослеет, точнее, она уже стала взрослее.

Еще дольше и пристальней она рассматривала орган, тщетно пытаясь отыскать в нем схожесть с виденным ранее фортепьяно. Долго не решалась, но потом, осмелившись и набравшись сил, попросила его сыграть.

Он на какое-то время замялся с ответом. А потом с охотой согласился. Осознавая, что и сам чувствует в этом потребность.

- Тебе все-таки надо отдохнуть. – Сказал он, подходя к ней. - Ты устала с дороги.

Она улыбнулась, поднимая на него глаза, в которых сейчас он отчетливо мог прочесть радость и восхищение. – Я не хочу. Ты же будешь играть мне, хоть иногда? – Попросила она. – Сейчас мне совсем не хочется спать.

- Ты хочешь продолжать! – Одобрительно кивнул он ей. – Но не забывай, завтра нас ждет встреча с одним человеком, с которым я познакомлю тебя. Я не думаю, что будет очень удобно, если ты уснешь прямо в гостях.

- Нет. Такого не случится. – Застенчиво улыбнулась она. - Знаешь, а мне здесь очень нравится! – Быстро проговорила она, поднимая глаза куда-то вверх, словно хотела еще раз оглядеться. – Здесь очень красиво!

- Красота – обманчива. А это… это всего лишь попытки поспорить с убожеством и темнотой мрачных подземелий. – Мирно объяснил он, выпуская ее из своих объятий, так как она, высвободившись, снова направилась продолжать исследования.

Самой страшной мыслью была мысль о том, что сможет ли он ее любить, и любит ли он ее так, как она того заслуживает? Она ждала от него этого, а он не знал – сможет ли он.

Это была, пожалуй, первая ночь за все свои годы жизни здесь, в подземельях театра, которую он провел не в одиночестве.

Странно и непривычно было видеть эту маленькую хрупкую девушку в своем подземелье, в своей кровати, в конце концов. Но одновременно было что-то такое, что ласкало душу, от чего по телу разливался какой-то необъяснимый жар. Она доверяла ему. Она призналась однажды, что он ей нужен. Никто и никогда не говорил ему этого.

--

Утром он собирался встретиться с мадам Жири. Он всегда предпочитал сам наносить ей визиты. Это оставалось его привилегией. Но в этот раз, видимо, та вовсе не ждала его визита, и потому он откровенно напугал ее. Она вздрогнула, не смотря на то, что привыкла к его неожиданным появлением за все эти годы, и научилась не пугаться того, что в один прекрасный момент за ее спиной неслышно может возникнуть Призрак оперы.

Сейчас ее испугу было объяснение. Она не знала, что он может быть в Опере.

В глазах мадам Жири заиграла радость, через секунду сменившаяся тревогой.

- Ты вернулся, Эрик? – Выдохнула она, наконец, облегченно. - Ты… с тобою все в порядке? Ты цел!

- Да.

- Слава богу! – Ее губ коснулась едва заметная улыбка. - Я думала, что возможно, уже не увижу тебя живым, и что даже не узнаю, что с тобою произошло!

- О чем вы? – Нахмурившись, спросил он. – Похоже, вы и впрямь считали, что меня уже нет в живых. Отчего такие мысли!

- Эрик... а ты не знаешь?

- Не знаю. - Поспешил остановить ее он, взяв за руки. - Но давайте вы расскажете мне об этом позже. Потому как то, в чем я должен вам признаться имеет большую поспешность и важность.

- Но... - Мадам Жири обеспокоено окинула его взглядом. Он ничуть не изменился, ее мальчик, ее дорогой мальчик, о котором она беспокоилась, не в силах сомкнуть глаз несколько последних ночей. Он был все такой же. Упрямый и своевольный. А она, по обыкновению, не могла ему перечить.

Она протянула к нему руки, обняв. Как ни странно, он не оттолкнул ее, чего она, в принципе, ждала от него. Она была уверена, что он не позволит, как это было прежде. Он никогда не позволял себя касаться. Мадам Жири несколько секунд держала его в своих объятиях, благодаря бога за то, что он позволил ему вернуться живым.

Он мог делать какие угодно глупости, но она не могла скрывать, что всегда беспокоилась за него, искренне переживая. Наконец она отстранилась от него.

- Эрик, что-то произошло? О чем ты так поспешно хочешь поговорить со мною?

- Да, точнее нет, но… Хорошо, я объясню. – Согласился он, шумно вздыхая. – Мне надо поговорить с вами.

- Рассказывай. – Попросила его мадам Жири, замечая, как учащает ход ее сердце. Дурное предчувствие. Она хорошо знала этот его взгляд. Должно быть, ему и впрямь, есть что сказать.

Одному богу было сейчас известно, что предстояло услышать ей в данный момент. И она не знала, обрадует ли ее это, или это будет нечто ужасное, к чему ей необходимо заранее подготовиться. Он медлил.

- Эрик, я прошу тебя… - Почти с мольбой в голосе, попросила она его, - не заставляй меня мучиться неведеньем. Рассказывай. Что-то случилось?

- Случилось. – Не смотря на взволнованный тон мадам Жири, ответил он ей совершенно спокойно.

Она снова вздохнула, положив руку на грудь, словно желала успокоить этим прикосновением бешеный темп своего сердца.

- Я жду. – Нахмурила она брови, замечая, что он, выжидая чего-то, пристально смотрит на нее.

- Вам надо кое-кого повидать. Потому, я скоро вас покину, и приведу к вам гостя.

- Кого? – Сорвалось с ее губ.

- Антуанетта, я вернулся. Этой ночью. Но вернулся не один… Надеюсь, вы поймете меня и… может быть даже одобрите. Хотя, не уверен… но я буду нуждаться в вашей помощи, ровным счетом, как и тот, другой, человек. Но если вы откажите мне, узнав всю правду, поверьте, я пойму.

- Прекрати играть со мною в какие-то тайны. Я ничего не понимаю. Скажи мне как есть. И что это за человек, с которым ты желаешь меня познакомить!

- Дело в том, мой друг, что я вернулся, но я вернулся не один. Я вернулся с… женщиной.

Мадам Жири снова ощутила, как перехватило ее дыхание. В ее голове быстро пронеслись всевозможные догадки.

- Кристина? – Испуганно выдохнула она.

- Нет.

Мадам Жири недопонимая, смотрела на его совершенно спокойное лицо. Его волнение можно было вычислить лишь по время от времени прыгающему взгляду, то на нее, с нее на пол, потом куда-то еще. Он уходил от прямого взгляда.

- Если не Кристина, то кто? Эрик я до сих пор ничего не понимаю. Прошу, расскажи мне все. - Нахмурившись, строго попросила она.

- Антуанетта, я думаю, имеет смысл начать с самого начала. Но это, кажется, очень длинная история. Я… теперь у меня есть жена.

Руки мадам Жири, лежавшие поверх подлокотников кресла дрогнули, она прижала их к груди, и они безжизненно упали на колени. Да уж, такого заявления она никак не могла ожидать. Вот уж точно, не знала к чему готовиться. Готовилась к чему угодно, но только не к этому.

- Как? – Побледнев, спросила она. – Постой, - тряхнула головой мадам Жири, - я окончательно потерялась в твоем рассказе. – Она глубоко вздохнула, выпрямившись, сев на краешек кресла, привела свое сбившееся дыхание в порядок, и приготовилась слушать, немного наклонив голову набок.

- Я не знаю с чего начать, всего слишком много… - Пожал он плечами.

Он погрузился в свои мысли и начал рассказывать ей все по порядку.

И хорошо, что она сама попросила его все рассказать ей. Он чувствовал в этом потребность. Сейчас его душа постепенно освобождалась от этого груза, который он все это время держал в себе, и чувствовал, как он давит, словно мешает дышать. Но слишком сложно душа шла на откровение. Она словно противилась его собственным порывам высказать все это. Даже не смотря на то, что перед ним сидел тот человек, что всегда выслушивал его, которому он доверял, и в котором он был уверен.

- Я не знаю, как это произошло, Антуанетта! – С болью в голове произнес он. – Я… кажется, это было безумие. Я… потерял голову. Я не знаю… - Сжал он руки в кулаки. – Я не помню. Но она совсем ребенок… И она почему-то не боится меня. Но она не заслужила ничего, ровным счетом ничего из того, что с ней произошло. Что я… я хотел ее защитить, хотя бы отчасти, а получилось… получилось наоборот. Это безумие, какое-то безумие!

- Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты наделал? – Нахмурилась мадам Жири.

Он пожал плечами. Что он мог ответить сейчас?

- Теперь я… я должен позаботиться о ней. У нее есть только я. Парадоксально, правда?

- Господи, Эрик, я не знаю, что сказать!

Когда она говорила таким тоном, он к своему негодованию до сих пор чувствовал себя ребенком. Наверное, потому, что она вела себя с ним так, как должно вести старшему другу, сестре, матери. Но сейчас это было уже не столь важно.

- Что же, Эрик… я вижу, ты ждешь от меня каких-то слов! – Она взглянула на него, вздохнув.

Он молчал. Но, тем не менее, она знала, что он ждет. Молча ждет ее слов. Только, слов у нее не было.

- Что ты хочешь услышать? Одобрение, осуждение, что!

- Не знаю. – Беспомощно произнес он.

Она встала, прошлась по комнате.

- Что же, ты сам избрал этот путь. И теперь… думаю, ты стоишь в самом его начале. Осталось – сделать шаг. И начать свой путь. Тебе придется.

Он поднял на нее болезненный взгляд.

- Придется Эрик. – Сухо произнесла она, видя его смятение. – И все из-за нее. Из-за Кристины. Пора учиться жить без нее. Пора!

Он промолчал.

- Вот только, могу я спросить? Что ты… что ты чувствуешь к ней?

- Не знаю, мадам Жири. Я пока не знаю. Вы сами знаете – нелегко учиться доверять людям.

- Нелегко. Но дело совсем в другом. Помимо этого – дело еще в чувствах.

- буду стараться.

Мадам Жири усмехнулась.

- Я искренне верю, что ты одумаешься. И, возможно, примешь это как возможный шанс. Поверь, не всегда возможно получить шанс что-то изменить и перестроить. Может быть – это твой шанс?

Он вздохнул.

- Что ты еще хочешь услышать от меня? Могу сказать тебе, что вы всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь. Всегда!

- Спасибо. – Совсем наивно и растерянно поблагодарил ее он, просто не найдя, что можно еще сказать.

Он приподнялся, и, глядя в ее глаза, крепко сжал ее руку.

- Но нам с вами еще об очень многом надо поговорить.

Самое ужасное и несносное – ощущать себя абсолютно беспомощным, как маленький не знающий ничего ребенок.

- Конечно. – Охотно согласилась она. Но ее взгляд начал темнеть, а уголки губ опустились.

Он это легко заметил.

- Антуанетта, что-то не так?

- Нет. Все хорошо. Но Эрик, знаешь ли ты… - Она медлила, словно не хотела говорить, но отчетливо понимала, что это было необходимо сказать, - здесь теперь снова опасно.

Он, недоумевая, приподнял одну бровь.

- О чем вы?

- Они снова искали тебя. И боюсь, они вернутся.

- Когда это было?

- Недавно. Ночь или две назад. Я не знала, что делать. Я не знала и не могла знать, что с тобой. Вот почему я была так напугана, когда увидела тебя. А если все начнется сначала! Они могут вернуться в любой момент. Они не нашли тебя, так как тебя здесь еще не было, но теперь…

- Похоже, они и впрямь хотят войны. – Невесело усмехнулся он.

Но мадам Жири ясно заметила в его голосе угрозу.

- Только не делай глупостей.

- Лучше я не буду давать вам ложных обещаний, Антуанетта. Но я не хочу ничего дурного, если только прежде они сами не сделают что-то. Наоборот, я желаю, что бы это как можно скорее закончилось. И вы сами понимаете, что сейчас я, как никто заинтересован в этом. Хотя… - еще раз усмехнулся он, - должен вам признаться, я предполагал это.

--

Гостью мадам Жири приняла радушно. Она была очень мила, и, похоже, еще совсем юна. Мадам Жири посмела предположить, что она, скорее всего, была одного возраста с Кристиной. Может быть чуть младше, ну а может быть чуть старше ее.

Но девочка жила вдали от города, и почти ничего не знала о жизни.

Об этом говорил еще почти детский наивный, отчасти напуганный взгляд.

- Это мой очень хороший друг. Надеюсь, она станет и твоим другом тоже. – Не выпуская руки Жюли, которую он крепко держал, сказал Призрак, представляя девушку мадам Жири. Жюли несмело улыбнулась.

По глазам мадам Жири он видел, что Жюли ей понравилась. От этой мысли ему стало легче.

- Я думаю, мы обязательно станем хорошими знакомыми. – Мягко сказала мадам Жири, пожав руку девушки, и улыбаясь ей.

Девушка все-таки немного стеснялась, из-под опущенных ресниц поглядывая то на Призрака, то на мадам Жири. С ним рядом, под пристальным и изучающим взглядом этой женщины Жюли чувствовала себя немного неуютно.

- Ты, наверное голодна. – Произнесла мадам Жири. – Не откажешься от чая?

Время шло неспешно. Прошло не больше часа. Мадам Жири явно симпатизировала девушке. Хоть та поначалу и была немного зажата.

Что ж, похоже, того, чего он опасался, не произошло. Он отчего-то боялся осуждения. Но эта девушка мадам Жири понравилась, она прониклась к своей нежданной гостье, и даже проявляла свойственную ей заботу. Он знал - мадам Жири была очень чутким человеком, и, не смотря на свою внешнюю сдержанность и невозмутимость, она всегда была человеком, умеющим щедро одаривать заботой и любовью.

Все было бы очень хорошо, если бы мадам Жири время от времени не начинала суетиться, что выдавало ее беспокойство и тревогу. Он знал причину этой тревоги. Но сейчас ему сейчас совершенно не хотелось думать об этом. Меньше всего хотелось рассказывать Жюли о том. О чем рассказала ему Антуанетта. Вместе с тем он хорошо понимал всю серьезность того, о чем ему было сказано мадам Жири несколькими часами ранее. И это требует решения. К сожалению, у него не так много времени. Беседы за чаем призваны умиротворять, расслаблять, доставлять удовольствие, но только не ему, и только не сейчас.

Он поспешно поднялся со стула.

- Я бы хотел поговорить со своим другом кое о чем. Дело в том, что есть один вопрос, который нужно решить безотлагательно. – Отводя глаза от взгляда Жюли. Произнес он невнятно. - Ты позволишь, если мы покинем тебя на пару минут?

- Что-то не так? – Обеспокоено спросила Жюли, тоже поднимаясь вслед за ним.

В ее глазах заиграло волнение. Она поочередно смотрела то на него, то на мадам Жири.

- Нет, все хорошо. – Зачем-то сказал он ей откровенную неправду. - Просто мне нужно обсудить кое-что. Прости, что мы покинем тебя на несколько минут. Всего лишь на пару минут.

Ему вовсе не хотелось столь бесцеремонно оставлять ее одну. Это было не лучшим тоном. Но необходимо было поговорить с мадам Жири. А он не хотел говорить сейчас при Жюли, так как, возможно, им придется затронуть тему о том, что делать дальше, и как избежать той опасности, которая может ждать в любой момент времени. Пока об этом знала только мадам Жири.

Девушка снова опустилась на стул.

- Конечно же. Я подожду вас. – Улыбнулась она. – Не беспокойтесь обо мне. Я понимаю. Я все хорошо понимаю.

- Так что вы думаете о… ней? – Сказал он, проходя в другую комнату.

- Чудесная девушка. – Коротко ответила мадам Жири. – Она хорошенькая. Но… скоро она превратится в женщину. Ты готов к этому?

Он ответил ей молчанием.

Мадам Жири не стала повторять свой вопрос, замечая его замешательство.  
- Я хотел бы, что бы она была счастлива, Антуанетта. – Рассеянно вздохнул он. – Это ведь нормальное желание. Но я не знаю как… как _я_ могу это ей дать! А она этого ждет, я знаю. Я до сих пор не могу представить себе, что она… она приняла меня.

- Я понимаю твой страх. Но он пройдет. Я надеюсь.

Она изо всех сил хотела в это верить.

- Я должен делать все, чтобы она могла чувствовать себя в безопасности и счастливой…

В его глазах читался вопрос. Но он не решался спрашивать ее. Мадам Жири видела его вопрошающий взгляд, и решила не дожидаться его вопросов, продолжая:

- За все время наших разговоров я только и слышу, что говорит твой рассудок. Бедняжка. Она влюблена в тебя.

- Вам не смешно самой говорить это мне? – Усмехнулся он.

- Что в этом такого? Я знаю, ты не можешь в это поверить. Ты всегда считал иначе, ты считал, что нет на свете человека, который может проявить к тебе тепло, заботу, полюбить…

- Не может.

- Ей ты тоже не веришь? Она здесь, с тобой. Не может?

- Я… не знаю. – Тряхнул он головой.

- Но она действительно влюблена. И кажется, для нее это впервые. В данной ситуации ты не только старше ее, но и опытнее в жизни. Неужели ты не замечаешь, что она не желает быть перед тобой в своем лице ребенком? Она женщина. А ты обращаешься с ней, как с малышкой. – Мадам Жири замолчала, заметив на себе его недовольный взгляд. - Не дуйся на меня! – Строго добавила она. – Ты сам хотел от меня помощи.

Он вздохнул, отвернулся от нее, чтобы не встречаться взглядом с ее глазами.

- О чем вы толкуете, Антуанетта? – Нехотя огрызнулся он.

- В тебе настолько укоренилось убеждение, что любовь – это проклятие, что ты до сих пор не можешь признаться себе в том, что, может быть, все могло бы быть иначе.

Она была права?

- Не говорите так. Если вы считаете, что у меня не хватает сил…

- Я не об этом. Ты слишком сильно страдал из-за любви. Любви, которая в последствии превратилась в страшную одержимость, которую никто не в силах был остановить.

Да, это было именно так. А сейчас тебе нужно самому строить новый путь к чувствам. Пора становиться взрослым. – Строго проговорила она.

Он не понял ее намека, но ее резкий тон и слова обидели его.

Больше всего он ненавидел, когда она начинала отчитывать его. А она частенько пыталась это сделать. Раньше хоть и посредствам осуждающих многозначительных взглядов, и иногда, хоть и коротких, но емких фраз. Она никогда не противоречила ему, но и никогда не скрывала своего отношения к его действиям. Она знала, что все равно он сделает так, как считает нужным. Однако он всегда выслушивал ее. Что не говори, но к ней он относился с особым уважением. Был ли такой человек на свете, который мог бы сказать, что наделен уважением самого Призрака оперы?

Мадам Жири не скрывала, что откровенно побаивалась его. Эта одержимость, которая владела его разумом, заставляла бояться его действий. Но она знала, что он, скорее всего, никогда не поднимет на нее руку.

При всех своих безумия и жестокости к окружающему миру он был человеком, который по-настоящему может быть благодарным, умеет искренне и чисто любить, а в душе все-таки еще безобидный ребенок.

Этого ребенка в нем она до сих пор защищала, оберегала и любила. Ей куда сложнее было понять обезумевшего мужчину, в его лице, который начинает творить ужасы. Эта его сторона души не внимала ей никогда. Она всегда оставалась темной для нее.

Именно потому, она предпочитала видеть в нем до сих пор мальчика, и знала, что он ее выслушает, и может быть даже даст ей ответ. Она почти всегда обращалась к этой его стороне души.

Кажется сейчас, после недавних событий она начинала видеть в нем, наконец, повзрослевшего мужчину. И это радовало ее. Все было бы ничего, если бы обделенный любовью и нежностью ребенок, который до сих пор жил внутри его израненной души так явно не управлял его мыслями и действиями.

Замечая его озадаченность, и откровенную разочарованность их разговором, мадам Жири поспешила сменить тему.

- Эрик, - начала она мягко, подходя к нему, - ты еще не рассказал ей?

Он резко повернулся к ней. Его взгляд был тяжелый и заметно темнее, чем минуту назад. Чем тогда, когда она отчитывала его, а он открыто показывал ей свое недовольство этим ее занятием. Она напомнила ему о неприятном, о том, о чем он сейчас меньше всего хотел вспоминать и думать. Ему сейчас требовалось столько времени, чтобы обдумать все, осознать, может быть отыскать в себе ответы на собственные вопросы.

Да, она напомнила ему о том, о чем он упорно отказывался думать, словно желая оттянуть этот вопрос и как можно дольше не искать решение.

- Нет. Еще нет. – Сухо уронил он. – Антуанетта, пока она будет рядом со мной – она будет в опасности. Вы понимаете о чем я?

- Да. Что ты собираешься делать в таком случае?

- Мне необходимо будет снова покинуть Оперу…

- Но…

- На время. – Уточнил он.

- Куда ты снова отправишься?

- Это уже мое дело.

- А Жюли? – Обеспокоено поинтересовалась мадам Жири.

- Боюсь, она останется. Я не смогу забрать ее. Я не знаю, что теперь может произойти завтра, или послезавтра...

- Не говори так! – Нахмурилась мадам Жири.

- Вы… позаботитесь о ней? – Спросил он, взяв ее за руки. – Пока я не вернусь. Обещайте о ней позаботиться. Я прошу вас! Не отпускайте ее от себя. Я должен знать, что с ней ничего не случится!

- С ней ничего не случится, Эрик! – Успокоила его мадам Жири. – Я обещаю. Я позабочусь о ней.

- Сделайте что-нибудь, но пока она должна быть при вас. Здесь. Скажите, что она ваша родственница, что угодно. Жюли прекрасно рисует… Ей можно найти здесь какую-нибудь работу. Но никто не должен знать, кем она приходится _мне_. Я надеюсь на вас.

- Да. – Соглашалась мадам Жири, чувствуя, как с каждой фразой он крепче сжимает ее руки. – Но как воспримет это сама Жюли?

- Я поговорю с ней. – Отпустил он ее руки, вздохнув.

Сейчас ему вовсе не хотелось затрагивать эту тему. Но он понимал, что необходимо сообщить об этом Жюли как можно скорее, тем более, что долго ему нежелательно сейчас оставаться в опере. Никто не знает, к чему это может привести.

Выйдя из комнаты, он нашел девушку у окна. Жюли поспешно обернулась, услышав шаги за спиной.

Он был хмур. Жюли уже за все это время, что провела рядом с ним, прекрасно знала его взгляд, и научилась различать настроение. К чему мог привести их разговор с мадам Жири, что он так резко изменился? Похоже, было что-то, что доставляло ему и этой женщине немалое беспокойство. Жюли попыталась улыбнуться ему, но улыбка вышла ломанной и совершенно неестественной.

- Эрик, что-то… - Не своим голосом начала она.

Но он не дал ей договорить.

- Пойдем. Я должен тебе кое о чем сообщить. – Беря ее за руку, и отводя от окна, сказал он.

Почему-то от его прикосновения у Жюли вдоль позвоночника прошел мороз. Она вздрогнула.

- Прямо сейчас? Что произошло? – Она попыталась остановиться, противясь его действию. Но от этого ее запястье сжали еще крепче, дернув за руку, увлекая за собой.

И ей ничего не оставалось, как пойти за ним. Иначе она бы просто была уведена силой.

Жюли видела, что ему сейчас отнюдь не хочется встречать сопротивление и лишние вопросы. Они прошли в комнату, из которой он только что вышел с мадам Жири.

- Что ты хотел сказать мне? – Торопливо спросила Жюли, как только он отпустил ее руку.

Он заметил ее тревогу, которую поспешил хоть как-то снизить. Он протянул руку и погладил ее по щеке.

Увидит ли он ее еще когда-нибудь? Сейчас, когда он понимал, что может потерять ее навсегда.

- Не молчи, пожалуйста. – Вздохнула девушка. Ее рука дотронулась до его руки, и тем самым она только крепче прижала его ладонь к своей щеке.

Он медлил отвечать ей, всматриваясь в ее лицо. Ее черты были так совершенны и выразительны, что на них было больно смотреть, когда он осознавал, что может еще очень долго ее не увидеть, а может быть, и никогда.

Замечая его взгляд, она трогательно улыбнулась. Но улыбка получилась грустной.

- Обещай, что поймешь меня. – Попросил он ее, прежде чем рассказать ей все то, о чем собирался.

- Я обещаю. – Секунду спустя, помедлив, ответила Жюли. – Скажи, случилось что-то ужасное?

- Да. Наверное – да.

- Тогда скажи мне, пожалуйста!

Когда он рассказал ей все то, о чем сообщила ему мадам Жири, он заметил, как девушка вздрогнула. Ее охватил страх, который она была не в силах скрыть от него.

- Я не могу оставаться здесь сейчас. Я не знаю, что может случиться через час, через день. Мне необходимо будет на какое-то время снова покинуть театр. Это похоже на какую-то игру, в которую, если честно, мне сейчас не очень-то и хочется играть. Но это, как и все пройдет. Надо всего лишь переждать какое-то время. Верь мне. А потом я вернусь. Не найдя меня здесь они, по крайней мере, оставят в покое Оперу. А там я что-нибудь придумаю! Для нас. – Добавил он, секунду спустя.

Жюли мужественно его выслушивала, хотя он видел, что из ее глаз, того и гляди, покатятся слезы, и она не сможет их сдерживать. Да, ей не легко это слышать. Девушка ожидала вовсе не такой жизни. Она, наконец-то, думала, что ее жизнь приняла четкие рамки, в пределах которых она может свободно дышать. Но никто не обещал, что будет легко. Более того, он с самого начала знал, что легко не будет никогда.

- Ты хочешь покинуть свой дом? – Испугано спросила она. - Не оставляй меня! - Глаза девушки намокли. Кажется, она пока еще не до конца понимала, что происходит.

- Я не могу. Пожалуйста, пойми, что я не могу взять тебя с собою. Ты должна остаться. Я не могу подвергать тебя опасности! Это слишком серьезно. Ты останешься здесь, пока все не утрясется. А потом я вернусь, и заберу тебя! Когда я буду уверен, что мы в безопасности. – Добавил он, притянув ее к себе.

- Но как я буду без тебя?

- Мадам Жири. С тобою будет мадам Жири.

Девушка плакала, утыкаясь ему в грудь лицом. Ее плечи изредка вздрагивали.

- Я не хочу! Ты забрал меня из одного мира, чтобы покинуть в другом?

- Я никогда не покину тебя, Жюли. Я буду приходить к тебе! Обязательно! - Он заглянул в ее глаза. – При первой же представившейся возможности я буду навещать тебя! Обещаю тебе, Жюли! Я найду способ…

- Я не переживу, если с тобою что-то случится! – Сквозь слезы открыто призналась она. – Что они сделают с тобой?

- Они ничего не сделают. – Хмуро ответил он. – Обещаю тебе, что все будет хорошо. Но ты должна быть сильной! Нам всего лишь необходимо переждать время. Я смогу защитить себя… А вот ты – нет

Он порывисто обнял ее. Жюли плакала. Он чувствовал, что щеки девушки мокры от слез, он только крепче обнял ее, не зная, что делать. Слова давались ему с большим трудом, словно ему было невероятно трудно извлечь их из самых глубин своей души. Они терялись где-то по пути. Было очень и очень больно, страшно, неприятно, хотелось забыть обо всем, и сказать ей, что на самом деле все это не так, что слезам и беспокойству нет причин. Но он не мог сделать этого, потому что знал правду.

Он еще раз обнял ее и крепко прижал к себе. В горле стоял острый душащий ком, который не давал ни говорить, ни дышать, ни плакать.

Какая бы суровая участь не ждала его, он достойно встретит ее, а главное, у него будет смысл и силы бороться за жизнь и выжить.

- Ты ведь вернешься? Вернешься? – Пробормотала Жюли, не отнимая лицо от его груди. – За что? Почему все так? Разве ты не заслуживаешь жизни, как и все люди? Что им нужно?

- Я. – Усмехнулся Призрак. – Ты забываешь кто перед тобою. Раньше я обязательно ответил бы на их угрозы. Мне бросили вызов. И не один. У меня есть свои правила ведения войны. Но сейчас… сейчас я предпочту просто уйти. Я понимаю. Что так будет лучше. Хоть это, поверь, и претит многим моим взглядам на все это. Я не привык уходить просто так.

- Ты вернешься? – Еще раз испуганно спросила девушка.

- Я вернусь. Обязательно вернусь.

Девушка подняла на него глаза.

Мгновение Жюли глядела на него пристально и серьезно, затем снова разрыдалась, по ее бледным щекам потекли слезы.

- Не надо. – Он нежно укачивал ее в своих объятиях. – Сейчас мы оба ничего не можем с этим поделать. Но я обещаю тебе, что все закончится.

- Я знаю, знаю.


	12. Глава 12

12.

Как жила Кристина все это время? Как в бреду. Ее здоровье шло на поправку. Она набиралась сил и чувствовала себя гораздо лучше. Но душа металась в стенаниях…

Здоровью Кристины действительно ничего не угрожало. Природа была против, и ее желание смерти она не принимала. Ей суждено было остаться жить. Сейчас Кристина, правда, уже не понимала – зачем. Ей показалось, что умереть так просто. Оказалось – все намного сложнее. Еще какое-то время назад, когда она была девочкой, жила в опере, и ее посещал Ангел музыки, спроси ее, зачем она жила и хочет ли она жить, она бы с легкостью ответила, что знает в чем смысл ее жизни, и что большего счастья, чем жить в этом мире не может быть дано человеку. А сейчас ее сердце кровоточило, отвергая этот ненавистный мирок, в котором она была заключена.

Да, она поправлялась. Сама не желая этого. Ее тело набиралось силой и здоровьем. Только зачем ей это? Но, здоровье физическое отнюдь не значит здоровье душевное. Ее душа по-прежнему болела. И болела страшно. Эта боль ощущалась во всем ее теле. И излечить ее было не в силах ни одно лекарство. Боль растекалась по телу день ото дня все сильнее. Охватывала ее пылающим жаром.

Когда Кристина выходила замуж, она мечтала о мирной жизни, о семье, о детях, о доме, наполненном светом и счастьем. В общем, о том, о чем мечтает каждая женщина, когда вступает в новую жизнь, в жизнь, где ее связывают брачные узы с мужчиной, с человеком, которого она любит, уважает и ценит, с которым желает провести всю свою жизнь, родить от него детей, познать счастье и радость.

Она мечтала об этом. Но теперь ей казалось, что все это обошло ее стороной. Все мечты были разрушены в одно мгновение. Разрушены тем, кем однажды были созданы другие мечты, сказка, сотканная из света и чудес внутри ее души. Этот человек с такой легкостью умел создавать и творить прекрасное, и столь же легко уничтожать то, что его окружало. Потрясающий дар, который дан не каждому. Сочетание творца и разрушителя, силы, и вместе с тем беспомощности.

Она знала об этом, и это пугало ее. Это не могло не вселять в нее страх. Именно те качества, которые сочетал в себе _он_, и отпугивали ее от столь могущественного духом человека. Он был слишком открыт одновременно и не познан для нее. Было многое, что она не могла представить, понять, осмыслить, одобрить, с чем не могла смириться. И все бы было иначе, если бы ее душа не была пленена им.

С недавнего времени Рауль сильно изменился. Иногда Кристине казалось, что теперь она совершенно его не знала. Ее дорогой любимый мальчик, с которым она была знакома с детства, был совсем не похож на того человека, с которым она жила сейчас. Жила. Если это можно было так назвать. Их совместная жизнь, по крайней мере, для Кристины, превратилась в ад.

О, ее друг, друг ее детства, этот добрый и открытый юноша, к которому когда-то тянулось ее сердце, сейчас он был чужим для нее. А она – чужой для него.

Случившееся тем вечером нанесло огромный отпечаток на их нынешнюю жизнь. Кристина помнила весь ужас происходящего. Помнила до тех пор, пока она не потеряла сознание, последовав за своим мужем. Больше она ничего не помнила. И ничего не знала. Ей было страшно вообразить о том, что могло произойти. Неведенье было страшной карой.

Кристина открыла глаза уже в своей постели. По ее телу неспешно растекалась слабость и боль. Голова раскалывалась и была тяжелой. Первое слово, которое она буквально простонала, как только ее веки открылись, было имя… Эрик.

Она помнила – ее муж в тот момент мгновенно поднялся с края кровати, на котором сидел, ожидая ее пробуждения, и тяжелой поступью прошелся по комнате. Но не проронил ни слова. Она не знала, что тогда происходило внутри его души, что он чувствовал, и какие мысли возникли в его голове. Она не видела его лица. Она вообще была не в состоянии что-либо видеть. Ее мутило, и плыла голова. Возле Кристины засуетились служанки и доктор.

- Позаботьтесь о ее здоровье. – Кинул доктору Рауль, и покинул ее спальню, хлопнув дверью.

Кристина понимала, это начало конца. Конца их отношений, которые столько времени связывали их. Отвержение знаменовало его неприязнь и сильнейшую обиду. Если это можно назвать обидой. То, что пережил ее муж, нелегко было принять. Не каждый сможет это сделать. Это было слишком жестоко. Да, в первую очередь это было слишком жестоко с ее стороны по отношению к его чувствам. Она это осознавала. Сейчас лучше, чем когда-либо.

Но что она могла поделать? Все было уже сделано. Все было уже решено. И ничего не повернуть назад. Возможно, самым разумным для нее было бы не совершать того, что она когда-то совершила, не избирать тот путь, который был ею избран. Но на тот момент этот ее поступок для нее являлся единственно верным и правым.

А сейчас неизбежность конца, финала всего, что имела она в этой жизни тяжестью давила на грудь, не позволяя свободно вздохнуть. Больно. Она окончательно потерялась.

Порою, веером раскидывались в ее голове воспоминания былого. Она задыхалась, вспоминая так отчетливо возникающую в ее памяти статную фигуру, мягкий чарующий голос, острый пристальный взгляд, человека, чье имя обжигало ее горло, от чего ее тело начинало плавиться от жара, а кровь принималась закипать в жилах, и приливала к голове, вызывая биение в висках.

Почему? Она не знала. Она не хотела этого. Пыталась как можно реже думать об этом, не вспоминать. Вообще не вспоминать. Забыть. Но чем усерднее ты что-то прячешь в самые глубины своей души, тем вероятнее, что это рано или поздно вырвется, и результат может быть еще страшнее, и даст тебе знать, не разрешая спрятаться от воспоминаний былого. То, что не позволено быть забытым, никогда не забудется. И все попытки будут не более чем тщетными. Кем-то свыше предопределяется расплата за свои действия, которые непременно ложатся отпечатком на последующую жизнь.

Это было невыносимо. Она прокляла свою жизнь, все, что было с нею связано, и то, что было когда-то дано ей судьбой. Когда-то она считала это даром, чудом, но теперь это превратилось для нее в адский пламень. В этом пламене горела ее душа.

За все время, пока Кристина оправлялась, муж редко навещал ее. Почти никогда не заходя к ней в спальню, когда она бодрствовала.

- А что мой муж, почему он не приходит? – Справлялась она у служанок, которые приносили ей обеды, ухаживали за ней.

- Он зайдет к вам позже, мадам. – Давался ей ответ.

Кристина ждала визита мужа. Но почти никогда не дожидалась. Она хотела хотя бы отчасти узнать о происходящем в ту ночь, что случилось, что стало с тем человеком. Но спрашивать у Рауля о Призраке она все равно бы не решилась. Хотя… что у же теперь. Но похоже, как казалось Кристине, ее муж запретил говорить в своем доме что-либо об этом человеке. Не было и ее служанки, Жюли. Что стало с нею? Кристина находилась в полном незнании. Все, что ей удалось узнать от прислуги, это то, что ее горничная больше здесь не работает, о том человеке, от которого, кстати, ее муж получил не малый ущерб за сгоревшую конюшню, ничего не известно. Но, похоже, он жив. Пока. Это на время успокоило Кристину.

Когда Кристина окончательно окрепла, и стала выходить из своей комнаты, спускаться к завтраку, ужину, выходить на улицу – ее муж был молчалив, и постоянно прятал от нее взгляд, не желая видеть ее глаз. Она отчетливо ощущала на себе его негодование и неприязнь. Это была страшная расплата. Боль истошным криком подкатывалась к ее горлу. Она хотела кричать. Но не могла. Они оба не решались первыми заговорить. Рауль молчал, так как чувствовал, что просто физически не может сейчас поддерживать разговор с женой. Всякий раз, когда он видел ее, у него перед глазами вставала картина, открывавшаяся ему в тот вечер, когда он открыл дверь в ее спальню, и того, что, возможно, было до этого. Это приносило ему боль, с которой в одиночку он не мог справиться. И преодолеть, и смириться так скоро он тоже был не в состоянии. Ему требовалось время. А Кристина просто-напросто не могла заговорить с ним первая, так как чувство стыда и неловкости отнимали у нее все слова и фразу сразу же. Она не испытывала ничего, кроме оцепенения. Ей и самой было не по себе так просто смотреть в глаза мужу.

Так шло время. Около недели они жили как чужие, не разговаривая, и почти не смотря друг на друга. Но так было невозможно существовать.

Днем Кристина часто не заставала Рауля дома, он, ничего не говоря ей, покидал поместье. Иногда, почему-то, приходил слишком поздно ночью, когда она уже спала. В его душе, явно, творилось что-то необъяснимое и странное.

А вечером, когда он был дома, в ее сердце бились порывы самой придти к нему и поговорить, возможно, попросить прощение, хотя она понимала, что прощения ей не будет, она заставала мужа за бутылкой спиртного, и ей тогда было уже совершенно бесполезно начинать с ним разговор.

Она осталась совершенно одна в огромном пустом, холодном и лишенном взаимопонимания и любви, доме.

--

Жизнь Кристины превратилась в клубок однообразных и пустых дней. Все вечера она проводила за шитьем, это было единственное, что могло хоть как-то утешить ее и отвлечь от той боли, которая одолевала ее на протяжении вот уже неопределенного времени.

Ее сердце с болью ворочалось в груди от накрывшего ее одиночества, но несмотря ни на что, она все равно оставалась замужней дамой, мадам де Шаньи.

Нельзя было сказать, что она никогда не знала счастья. Когда-то в ее жизни был свет и тепло. А может быть ей это, всего на всего, лишь казалось? Может быть и так. Но она все равно могла сказать, что было время, когда ее сердце сладостно замирало, глаза ее сияли. Когда-то она даже думала, что ничего не может быть сильнее и прекраснее любви, которая таилась в ее сердце. Любви к ее нынешнему мужу конечно. А он любил ее. И она всегда старалась ценить это. Ценить то, что судьбою ей было позволено познать любовь, ибо ее сердце сжималось от боли при той мысли, что на этом свете есть человек, которому по воле случая, жестокой судьбой было предписано прожить свою жизнь в одиночестве, так и не познав любви, не обзаведясь семьей и домом. Что могло быть страшнее? И на все это обрекла этого человека _она_.

Ей же это все было дано. Судьба оказалось к ней благосклонна. Но как ни ужасно было осознавать, правда была в том, что все эхом отозвалось в ее жизни сейчас - теперь и она сама потеряла свое счастье и спокойствие.

С мужем она по-прежнему вела себя молчаливо. Он не делал никаких попыток заговорить с нею. Она понимала, что молчание может продлиться еще очень долго. Это безмолвие было губительно и для нее самой, и для ее мужа. Всякий раз ей было мучительно тяжело решиться на разговор с Раулем. Много раз она уже собиралась поговорить с ним, подходила к своей двери, чтобы покинуть комнату, и долго стояла, не осмеливаясь покинуть ее.

Так происходило несколько раз. В эти сложные и тяжелые моменты сердце в ее груди начинало биться с бешеной скоростью, дыханье перехватывало. В эти секунды она ненавидела себя.

В один из вечеров она все-таки, пересилив все свои страхи и нежелания, заставила себя спуститься к мужу, и поговорить с ним. Она, осторожно ступая, чтобы не упасть на подкашивающихся ногах, вошла в его кабинет. Сегодня ее муж был трезв, что было уже невероятной удачей.

Он поднял на нее ничего не выражающие пустые глаза, и сразу же опустил взгляд. У Кристины похолодело в груди. Она никогда не могла предполагать, что его безразличие может приносить ей такие отзвуки боли по всему телу.

- Рауль… - Позвала она, остановившись на пороге.

Он ничего не ответил ей.

- Я пришла поговорить. Скажи пожалуйста, - начала тихо Кристина, проходя в комнату, и садясь напротив него, - как долго мы будем так жить?

Она не знала и не могла предполагать, что может выйти из этого предстоящего разговора. Но поговорить ей было необходимо. Ее муж по-прежнему молчал.

- Я не могу так больше! – Ее голос повысился. Она готова была закричать.

- Ты не можешь? – Спросил ее муж. – Мне казалось, ты должна быть счастлива. Кажется, ты же добилось того, чего хотела!

- Прекрати! – Улавливая в его голосе усмешку, попросила Кристина. Кажется, разговор обещал принять совсем другой оборот, нежели на который она рассчитывала. – Это не так, Рауль! Я… я хотела давно сказать тебе… я понимаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь. Мне больно не меньше, чем тебе. Прости.

- Это все, что ты можешь сказать? Прости. И на что ты рассчитываешь, прося прощение? – Отвлеченно спросил ее он.

- Ты изменился. – Вздохнула Кристина, собираясь с духом, желая довести этот разговор с ним до конца, выяснив все. - Я не хочу этого. Я чувствую, как тебе плохо…

- Нет Кристина, ты ничего не чувствуешь. Ты не знаешь, что могу чувствовать я. Что я вообще пережил за недавнее время!

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал глупости.

- О чем ты думала раньше, когда сама делала глупости? – С неприязнью сказал он. – А я… я уже сделал глупость. – Нерешительно проронил он, поднимая на нее уставшие глаза.

Кристина замерла в ожидании, чтобы услышать продолжение его фразы, она даже затаила дыхание. - Да, моя дорогая жена, я сделал глупость, когда женился на Кристине Дааэ, - его голос обрел твердость, видимо, он все-таки решился сказать ей об этом, - якобы маленькой и наивной девочке, и как потом было ею сказано, ученице таинственного человека, которого все называли Призраком… а может быть вовсе не на ученице, - он остановился, окинув ее взглядом, - всего лишь на всего любовнице? Что на самом деле связывало вас? – Его голос задрожал.

Кристина вздрогнула.

- Как ты смеешь? Умоляю, прекрати! Это не так! И я не раз говорила тебе об этом, еще до свадьбы. Говорила тебе, что с ним меня связывала только музыка, только его голос, наши уроки… - Она захрипела, задыхаясь яростью, внезапно сдавившей горло.

- Уроки _чего_ Кристина? – Усмехнулся ее муж, и Кристина почувствовала страшную обиду за то недоверие, которое он испытывал к ней.

Кстати говоря, всегда испытывал. Нельзя было отрицать, что еще до свадьбы Рауля часто мучила мысль о том – а что именно могло связывать его невесту и этого человека? Нет, после свадьбы он убедился, что Кристина была честна с ним, говоря, что ничто физическое не связывало ее с Ангелом музыки. Впрочем, с каким Ангелом? Это были ее очередные грезы. Ангел музыки был самым обычным мужчиной, ослепленным страстью и любовью. Рауль это прекрасно видел, знал это с того момента, как только увидел их вместе. Ее Ангел был мужчиной в первую очередь. Это-то и пугало виконта. Это видел Рауль, так было на самом деле, это могли бы подтвердить еще кто угодно, это отказывалась видеть лишь Кристина. Безумие этого мужчины было чересчур велико. И этот человек всегда казался ему опасным, а после их последней встречи в подвалах Оперы он убедился в его опасности не только потому, что он мог причинить физический вред, но и потому, что он, имея влияние на его невесту, с легкостью мог отнять у него не только ее тело, но и душу. А точнее, если он, в силу каких-то обстоятельств не дотронулся до нее, как до женщины, то душа ее уж точно была забрана им, и не возвращена. По сей день.

Осознание того, что он по-прежнему продолжает делить свою жену с этим человеком, пусть даже духовно, угнетала его все время их брака.

А после недавних событий вообще превратилась в кошмарный сон. Страх того, что как только Кристина станет принадлежать ему вся, и телом, и душой воплотился в реальность. И грань потери той, которую он любил, ценил и обожал, стала к нему ближе, как никогда.

- Замолчи, пожалуйста! – Возразила ему Кристина. – Ты прекрасно знаешь все о моей жизни в Опере. Уроки были лишь уроками.

- Зато ты решила не останавливаться. И наверстать все, что упустила в театре – здесь! В моем доме, правильно я понимаю?

Нет, не правильно! – Хотелось закричать Кристине. Причем, закричать так сильно, как она только могла. Кто давал право ее мужу столь изощренно унижать ее и причинять ей боль, напоминать о том, о чем ей не хотелось вспоминать? Она пришла не за этим. Она пришла всего лишь поговорить.

- Я не хочу говорить на эту тему! – Нахмурилась Кристина. – Я пришла не за этим.

- А зачем тогда? Нет, Кристина, давай уже завершим разговор именно на эту тему! Ты не хочешь говорить? Тебе не приятно, да? – Он вздохнул. - Да, когда-то я не верил людям, которые говорили мне о твоей сущности. Если бы ты знала, сколько упреков и косых взглядов мне пришлось преодолеть, когда я женился на тебе. Знаешь, я допустил ошибку, не послушав людей, которые говорили мне о том, что артистка, коей ты являлась и являешься, прекрасная роль только лишь для любовницы, но не для великосветской дамы, супруги, матери семейства! Женщина, примеряющая на себя столько личин, как это бывает с артистками, не может быть благовоспитанной. В театре слишком легкие нравы, которые губят девичьи сердца. Я много раз слышал, что изнанка театра подобна борделю… И взять в жены артистку подобно тому, что жениться на шлюхе. Ее призвание рано или поздно заявит о себе. – Рауль тряхнул головой, словно желая избавиться от нахлынувших неприятных воспоминаний. - Я отрицал это, но знаешь, они были правы! О, как они были правы!

- Прекрати! – Не выдержала Кристина. – Я умоляю. Как ты можешь!

- А ты будешь отрицать? Я не прав, Кристина? Девочку, которую я знал, была чиста, как ангел. Театр сломал твою душу, растлил ее, а твой… учитель, как ты называла его долгое время, сломил твой дух, заставив подчиниться ему. Ты сама стала больше походить на исчадие ада, нежели кто-то еще. Ты будешь отрицать, что этот адский пламень зажег в тебе этот человек, которого ты… ты… - Он замолчал, словно опасаясь продолжать. - Я сам знал, женщина, живущая в тех кругах, которые окружали тебя, не может оставаться чиста в помыслах и деяниях… Но я верил тебе. Верил лишь потому, что считал, что ты не такая. Потому что я верил той девочке, которую знал с детства. О, как я ошибался, моя дорогая жена! Сколь долго у тебя хватило бы сил согревать его постель, пока я пребывал бы в неведении?

- Не смей такое говорить мне! – Глаза Кристины загорелись, и вмиг потухли, остуженные слезами, навернувшимися на них.

- Вижу, Кристина, для тебя _это_ эталон женщины? Замужней женщины. – Добавил он. - Это дурной тон Кристина. Но даже это не важно. Ты продолжала бы свою распутную жизнь и далее? Сколько по времени ты изменяла мне, Кристина!

- Что ты говоришь? – Кристина запнулась. - Весь наш брак… я была верна тебе. Я была верна своему мужу…

- Телом, Кристина, может быть. – С долей сомнения произнес он. - И то, до единого момента, пока он снова не поманил тебя, а ты не смогла удержаться. Только на этот раз все намного серьезнее. Ты могла быть верной мне какое-то время нашего брака телом, Кристина… но душой, - он тяжело вздохнул. - Я не уверен. Мне всегда казалось, что даже в те моменты. Когда ты была моей, твоя душа была далека от меня, она принадлежала другому мужчине. Ты говорила, что любишь меня, и в это можно было поверить, но мне всегда хотелось, чтобы это сказало не только твое тело, но и твое сердце… А твое сердце молчало, боясь осознать, кого на самом деле оно любит!

- Нет, нет, нет же! – Не желая слушать его упреки, вскрикнула Кристина.

Он говорил правду. Отчасти. Да, может быть, она и была виновата в том, что в своих признаниях не была до конца честна. Но не с ним. С собою. Ему она всегда говорила правду. То, в чем она была уверена рассудком. А сердцу она и вправду запрещала говорить что-либо, боясь, что оно сможет сказать что-то лишнее. Но она запретила думать себе на тему чувств, которые она могла испытывать к своему Ангелу. Что угодно. Но не любовь. Да, он дал ей многое. Он вселил в ее душу музыку, он разделил ее одиночество, и наполнил ее сердце чудом. Но как она могла любить его? Он был тайной для нее, она считала его Ангелом, уважала, где-то боялась, но в большей степени ее притягивала неизвестность. Потом, когда она все узнала, ее душа начала разрываться в сомнениях. В ее сердце был Рауль, к которому она правда испытывала чувства. Рядом с ним она словно переносилась в то детство, в котором не было тревог и страха. С другой стороны был этот человек, от которого ей не было спасенья, и никогда не будет. Он действительно, по ее ли доброй воле, или невольно владел ее чувствами, имея над ней власть. Как только она видела и слышала его, кем бы он ни был, чтобы ни было, она впадала в оцепенение. Он был сильнее ее. За что столь жестокое наказание постигло ее? Она не желала этого. Она могла поклясться в этом перед самим господом богом. Она стремилась забыть это, как страшный сон. Но что-то мешало ей. То ли ее девичье сердце, в котором до сих пор жива была воспоминаниями та боль, которую она чувствовала от своего Ангела музыки, когда он уже стал в ее глазах обычным человеком. То ли она не могла забыть это потому, что понимала, что своим уходом в ту ночь, когда она все-таки сделала выбор, она сама обрекла этого человека на вечные страдания и боль, избавление от которых он искал в ней, в простой чистой девушке, душа которой была словно продолжением его души. Все это не давало ей спокойно забыть о случившемся в ее жизни.

И любовь Рауля не могла заглушить ее эти терзания. Она понимала, что если это будет длиться долгое время, они оба не вынесут этого.

И вот это произошло. Да, Рауль был прав. Ему было в чем упрекать ее. Но самое ужасное было в том, что она осознавала свою вину, но не могла понять, что побудило ее на этот поступок.

У нее было убеждение в том, что тем самым она может быть хоть как-то сможет загладить перед ним свою вину. Да, это было эгоистично. Она желала избавиться от навязчивых преследующих ее чувств виновности. Она тоже хотела жить. Быть счастливой. А не покидающий ее образ Ангела, Призрака, человека не давал возможности жить. Что она могла?

Кристина задумчиво смотрела куда-то вдаль, сквозь Рауля. Сможет ли он понять и простить ее? А она – сможет ли она жить снова, как жила? И что будет дальше?

- Я мог простить бы многое. – С укором произнес Рауль. - Но не любовника в своей постели… того, чье имя ты так искусно скрывала все это время в глубине своего сердца, говоря, что любишь меня… За что ты предала мои чувства к тебе, Кристина? Я делал все, чтобы ты была счастлива. Я пытался оградить тебя от опасности, от косых взглядов недовольных тем, что ты стала моей женой, я не хотел, чтобы тебя осуждали, чтобы причиняли вред… В конце концов, я верил, что ты будешь достойной женой, иначе не могло бы быть. Я же так мало просил от тебя. А ты… Кристина.

- Тебе не понять! – Вытерла слезы Кристина, пытаясь не разрыдаться.

Ей меньше всего хотелось, чтобы муж видел ее слезы, не смотря на то, что у нее было много поводов расплакаться сейчас. И он сам подал ей их.

- Конечно. Мне не понять! А ты… ты даже… Мне сложно. Понимаешь ли ты меня? – Он поднялся, отошел куда-то в другой угол комнаты. – Я не хочу больше продолжать разговор, Кристина. Прошу, оставь меня сейчас. – Его голос снова стал спокойным и безразличным. - Если ты хотела узнать, что теперь у нас будет за брак, я отвечу тебе… Сейчас мне тяжело быть с тобою рядом, говорить, тем более – прикасаться. Пойми, ты разбила все, что жило во мне все это время, что я хранил и оберегал. Я, конечно же, не оставлю тебя. Можешь не беспокоиться. Ты останешься моей женой. Но не думай, что все будет по-прежнему. Когда-нибудь, возможно, что-то может быть. Но не сейчас. Это слишком больно. Я не могу, физически не могу. И еще… если ты считаешь наш брак не состоявшимся, и желаешь изменить свою жизнь…

У Кристины перехватило дыхание, и она задохнулась в сильной судороге, сдавившей ее грудь.

- Но я скажу тебе честно, я не хочу этого, так как понимаю, что ты не сможешь больше возвратиться в Оперу. А больше тебе идти некуда. Я бы не желал рушить твою жизнь. Все-таки, я склонен считать, что несу ответственность за тебя перед твоим отцом. Я верю, что ты поймешь меня. А теперь позволь мне остаться одному.

Кристина поднялась, и направилась к двери.

- Я хочу верить Рауль, что ты когда-нибудь простишь меня…

--

Дни в Опере проходили незамысловато, впрочем, как обычно. Суета была там в порядке вещей, каждый был занят чем-то своим. Да и вообще, это был особый мир, мир, который сочетал в себе множество красок и цветов. Здесь протекала совсем иная жизнь, нежели за ее пределами.

Мадам Жири сдержала обещание, данное Эрику, и Жюли осталась в Опере. Как Антуанетте это удалось устроить, никто не знал, да и Жюли не стала ее расспрашивать.

Девушка осталась почти одна, если не считать присмотра за ней мадам Жири, которая попыталась всем, что было в ее силах, помочь девушке.

Мэг покинула Париж, так как всего лишь несколько недель назад она в составе еще нескольких девушек была приглашена в труппу Лондонского «Колизея». Она согласилась. Это было очень хорошим шансом продолжить свою карьеру, причем заграницей. Такая удача выпадает в жизни единожды. Все случилось так быстро и неожиданно, что у нее не было времени даже попрощаться с Кристиной. Да, даже если бы она это и сделала, у Кристины в тот момент в жизни происходила такая неразбериха, что вряд ли они смогли бы все толком обсудить.

Мадам Жири осталась совсем одна, ее дочь, ее ребенок был далеко от дома. Нельзя было отрицать, что она скучала, и ее сердце стало еще более одиноким, хоть она и посвящала все свое время работе и своим девочками - танцовщицами.

Потому, появление этой девушки, Жюли, можно было считать даром господним. Она могла отдать все свое тепло и заботу этой девочке, которая очень в ней нуждалась, особенно в первые дни пребывания в Опере. Она могла снова почувствовать, что ее помощь еще кому-то необходима. Кроме того, она знала, что, помогая Жюли, она помогает своему другу. Тем более, эта девушка была ей теперь так же не безразлична, как и сам Эрик. И она искренне желала ей счастья. Потому, и взялась ей помочь, не оставив ее одну.

Жюли оказалась в сложном положении. В новом чужом месте, среди посторонних людей, совсем одна, в новой для себя роли. За недавнее время она столько пережила.

И этот мужчина, которого она теперь могла назвать своим мужем, был единственным, кто оставался в ее жизни, на кого она могла рассчитывать и положиться. У нее не было больше никого. И теперь в силу обстоятельств неизвестно сколько по времени его не могло быть рядом с нею.

Ей было очень тяжело после нескольких дней их брака расстаться ним. Ей не хотелось верить, что он оставил ее навсегда.

Хотя, нужно признаться, несколько раз, в кошмарах ей приходила эта мысль.

По ее представлениям, супружеская жизнь должна была выглядеть совсем иначе. Но… она с самого начала знала, что ее будущий супруг отличается от всех остальных. И приняла это.

И тем не менее, не смотря ни на что, за все это время, которое ей было нелегко она ни разу не пожалела о том, что ее судьба теперь была связана с этим человеком. Единственное за что она боялась теперь, это за его жизнь.

Дни шли очень медленно и беспокойно. Жюли жила в ожидании чего-то нехорошего.

Первые несколько дней, проведенные в неведенье были невыносимыми. И если бы не мадам Жири, девушка бы, наверное, не справилась.

Жюли изначально приняли как-то настороженно. Не смотря на то, что мадам Жири ясно указала, что девочка ее родственница, которой нужна работа.

- Это место не так-то уж и безобидно, моя девочка, - сказала она с самого начала Жюли, - как кажется. Так что, все-таки, имей это в виду. Оно лишь чисто и красочно снаружи, но такое, что иногда творится здесь внутри, что скрыто от глаз посторонних, ты должна быть готова к этому… Я вижу, что ты мало, что знаешь об этой жизни.

Жюли внимала ей, и лишь изредка краснела от замечаний мадам Жири в сторону ее неопытности.

О Призраке оперы не было слышно уже давно, но, тем не менее, это не значило, что Оперу с ее таинственным призраком оставили в покое. Казалось, все уже было закончено еще много времени назад, когда история о Призраке оперы была завершена. По крайней мере, в умах людей, властей, да и в самой опере. Хоть это было и нелегко, так как ужас и страх умирают не так быстро, оставаясь осадком в памяти людей.

Но о Призраке, как таковом ничего не было известно. Как знать, что с ним могло случиться. Несчастия разного рода больше не происходили, и потому, история во главе с Призраком стала забываться. Хотя, совершенно точно, до конца она ни кем не была забыта.

Все было спокойно до того момента, пока история не была начата снова. Уж каким образом она началась – известно не было, но то, что опера стала заново объектом пристального внимания и начала представлять интерес для властей – это была правда.

Излишняя суета, частые визиты полиции, и пристальные взгляды с пристрастными расспросами каждого, кто имел то или иное отношение к Опере, все это вызывало тревожные воспоминания, и не могло не давить. Кажется, театр снова начинал стоять на ушах. Если где-то всуе упомянули имя Призрака, значит скоро, возможно, жди чего-нибудь непредсказуемого, и хорошо, если это будет уроненный задник или еще что-нибудь подобное, а ни новая череда убийств.

Нервы мадам Жири были на пределе. Все, что удалось выяснить в тот вечер, когда это началось так это то, что легендарный Призрак до сих пор, возможно, обитает в опере, и как ни странно, представляет излишнюю опасность. Это заявление вызвало у мадам Жири негодование. Разного характера расспросы ее утомляли.

Но, тем вечером они ничего и никого не нашли. Беспокойству мадам Жири не было предела. В опере снова начался шум и перешептывание по поводу Призрака оперы, по театру поплыла тревога.

В разговорах с полицией она не находила ничего приятного.

- Прекратите пугать весь театр и моих девочек из кордебалета в частности своими историями! – Строго сказала она, предполагая, что ее просьба все равно их не вразумит. – Неужели вам не понятно, о Призраке давно ничего не известно и неслышно. Это закончилось раз и навсегда. Это – в прошлом. Все в прошлом. С чего вы вообще это взяли? Никаких несчастий в театре уже давно не происходит. Опера спокойна. А все, что я могла вам поведать о Призраке оперы, я рассказала еще давно, когда произошло это несчастье в опере. Больше я ничего не знаю, и не могу вам рассказать. Последнее упоминание о Призраке было около года назад. Как раз после того события. Вот и все. После этого опера существовала мирно. Вы уверены, что ваши поиски принесут удачу? Вы не задумывались, что ищете человека, которого, возможно нет в живых? – Лукаво прищурив глаза, говорила она, пытаясь намекнуть, что их поиски тщетны и никакого Призрака уже давно и в помине нет.

- Но, насколько нам известно, вы всегда были человеком, который достаточно знал о Призраке. Вас, кажется, могли связывать какие-то отношения.

Мадам Жири повела бровью. По ее лицу прошла темная тень негодования.

- Меня никогда ничего с ним не связывало. Я знала не больше, чем любой в театре.

- А письма?

- Письма были непременным атрибутом Призрака Оперы. Их видели все, и я в том числе. Но, что это может значить? Я не понимаю.

Опера действительно была спокойна. До этого момента. Пока в ней не появились люди, желавшие все-таки найти Призрака оперы. Но они не нашли. Опера могла скрывать что угодно, и кого угодно. Но только не своего Призрака на этот раз. Или… она просто очень искусно его скрывала.

При всей тревоге и опасениях мадам Жири верила и понимала то, что на самом деле властей не так-то уж и интересует Призрак оперы. Эта история уже когда-то имела место быть. И не принесла никаких плодов. Но, если тогда Призрак действительно казался людям опасным, то сейчас он был больше похож действительно на бестелесную тень из историй о нем, чем на живого человека. Опера молчала. Призрак не давал о себе знать. И если так продлится еще некоторое время, то эта история забудется, и Оперу оставят в покое. В поиске Призрака оперы был заинтересован кто-то другой, а вовсе не местные власти. Это беспокоило мадам Жири куда больше. Ведь порою, местная стычка может быть куда страшнее крупной войны.

Мадам Жири замечала беспокойство девушки, ее пустые безрадостные глаза и уныние в них. Она тосковала. И мадам Жири могла прекрасно понять ее.

За это время она стала еще более трепетно относиться к девушке, она прониклась к ней, видя в ней, почти что, родную дочь. А девушка была открыто настроена к ней.

- Не волнуйся, моя девочка. С ним все будет в порядке. – Попыталась как-то вечером успокоить ее мадам Жири.

Жюли сдавлено всхлипнула.

- Я знаю, как тебе тяжело. Но он вернется…

- Я очень надеюсь на это, мадам Жири. Не проходит и дня, чтобы я не боялась за то, что может произойти.

- Я верю в то, что ничего ужасного не произойдет.

- Но прошло больше недели, а он… о нем ничего.

- Значит, скоро он даст о себе знать. Как угодно, но даст.

Жюли, скрывая непереносимую тоску, согласилась с мадам Жири.

- Мадам, спасибо вам. Если бы не вы, мне бы было очень сложно одной пережить все это.

Мадам Жири взяла девушку за руку, улыбнулась ей.

- Я искренне хочу видеть вас счастливыми. Но… дитя мое, скажи, ты действительно любишь его? И ты действительно готова ко всему, что может вас ждать?

Жюли на секунду опустила глаза, словно подбирала должный ответ. Нужно признать, мадам Жири это даже на какое-то мгновение смутило. Но девушка подняла глаза, и решительно, твердым тоном, ответила:

- Знаете, мадам, я сама долго думала над этим, но сейчас я могу с полной уверенностью сказать, что, наверное, готова ко всему.

--

_«…Каждый из нас живет какой-то свой жизнью. Он своей, не раскрытой мне, а я своей. Впрочем, какой жизнью живу я? Никакой. Она пуста. Я нахожу интерес в каких-то безделушках и глупостях, что бы окончательно не умереть с тоски. _

_Вот уже долгое время мы не ссоримся, не обвиняем друг друга. Просто от того, что живем чужими. Да, мы стали чужими. О, это, наверное, никто не представляет – каково жить с человеком и быть с ним чужим, незнакомым. А ведь вас когда-то связывали с ним чувства. Как легко разрушить чувства. Даже если они казались когда-то крепкими и сильными. _

_Со мною так произошло. Я знаю каково это! _

_Уж и не знаю, благороден ли мой муж. Рауль не оставил меня. Хотя, за мой проступок он вполне был бы в праве, и ему не было бы осуждения. Я по-прежнему его жена, виконтесса. Может быть, это его изысканная пытка! Потому, я до сих пор его жена, пожинающая плоды своих ошибок? _

_Наши чувства, которые еще чуть больше года назад, перед свадьбой казались мне самыми сильными и трогательными не выдержали всех испытаний, посланных нам. _

_Мы молчим друг перед другом. Хотя, иногда, пребывая вне себя, он обвиняет меня, что я плохая жена… _

_А я, я не могу возразить ему. Выходит, я действительно плохая жена. _

_Рауль пьет. Я никогда не могла бы подумать, что мой муж может так глушить тоску в вине… Мне иногда становится страшно. Он иногда пропадает где-то до самого утра… Где, я не знаю. А меня мучает бессонница. Я брожу по пустому дому, в котором спит вся прислуга. Что я хочу найти? Теней из прошлого? Боюсь, тени растворились, подобно утреннему туману. В этом доме теперь лишь одна тень – это **я**._

_Похоже, необходимо искать решение этих сложностей в нашей семье. Но как? _

_Милостивый господь, как я сожалею, что потеряла ребенка. Ребенка своего мужа. Возможно, если бы мне было дано небесами подарить ему наследника, а мне – стать матерью, дарить этому крошечному беззащитному существу свою любовь, я была бы не так одинока в этом мире, и у меня был бы смысл жить, я была бы счастлива, и хотела жить… А сейчас я не хочу. _

_Да, я эгоистична. Я ищу своего спасения за счет кого-то другого. Но… я не отрицаю своей слабости. Одна я не могу справиться. Я больше не могу так… Меня пожирает одиночество и пустота моей жизни. Для чего, для кого мне жить? Я беспомощна и не нужна. Какое ощущение величественности ты ощущаешь, когда знаешь, что каждую минуту своей жизни ты нужна кому-то на этом свете, что этот человек пребывает с тобою, ведет твое сердце… И как ничтожна ты и жалка, когда знаешь, что ты больше не нужна этому свету. Что он отвергает тебя… что тебя отвергают те, кто дорог тебе. Да, теперь я сама познала это. _

_Это ужасно. _

_Моя карьера закончена. Я стараюсь о ней не вспоминать. Это приносит слишком много иных воспоминаний, которые разрывают мою душу. Я больше никогда не смогу вернуться в театр. Я больше не пою. Я боюсь петь. Мне кажется, что мой прежний голос исчез… из моей жизни вместе с ним. _

_Мне не для кого больше жить. Я не могу стать матерью, потому что мой муж отказывается принимать меня, как свою жену. А в редкие моменты нашего союза, когда он требует исполнения супружеского долга, то он мертвецки пьян. Вряд ли он отдает в те минуты себе отчет. Когда-то он сказал, что артистка, коей я была, подобна шлюхе… Теперь же он сам заставляет чувствовать меня таковой! Я через силу терплю это, лишь потому, что не могу возразить ему в эти мгновения. Иногда его действия пугают меня еще больше, нежели действия того человека, которого я боялась раньше…_

_Возможно, ребенок мог бы дать нам шанс… обоим. Но я хочу, чтобы мой ребенок был плодом безграничной и искренней любви… А на меньшее я не согласна. Сомневаюсь, что Рауль любит меня, как и прежде. Иногда мне кажется, что я никогда не познаю счастье материнства. Что может быть страшнее для женщины? Иногда я думаю, а какой бы я могла быть матерью… его детям? Возможно, если бы я осталась с ним, он желал бы нечто большего, чем нашей музыки. Я знаю, он видел во мне женщину. Разве можно осуждать его? Нет, сейчас я его не обвиняю. Он бы, наверное, хотел бы детей. И, возможно, я бы смогла подарить ему их. О господи, почему я так часто вспоминаю о **нем**? …Как о мужчине. Ты наказываешь меня? За что? Я ни в чем не виновата. Я прошу у тебя милости к себе. Да я знаю, наверное, я совершила грех, и теперь моя участь – нести это наказание… _

_Но я не могу. Мои силы на исходе. Я живу как в тумане. По утрам я не хочу просыпаться, мне дурно, мне хочется лишь одного – закрыть глаза и больше не чувствовать этой боли, этих мигреней, этих головокружений. Мое тело словно само совсем не хочет жить. _

_Почему я не могу любить своего мужа, давать ему свою любовь? О, если ты поможешь мне, я буду делать все возможное, чтобы быть хорошей женой… Почему **его** тень встала между нами? Я желаю забыть его. Забыть навсегда. Позволь мне… Я прошу такую малость. Прошу тебя, сжалься над моими страданиями, пускай Рауль простит меня… хотя бы отчасти. Сжалься над Раулем. Не только я теряю его, но и он теряет сам себя…_

_Я знаю, до конца он никогда не простит мне того, как я поступила с ним. _

_А ты… ты господь, никогда не простишь мне того, как я поступила с **ним**… _

_Если бы я знала, что теперь стало с ним, как он живет сейчас, и что он чувствует. _

_Нет. Зачем мне это? Не понимаю, почему мой разум и мое сердце всегда обращается и обращается к прошлому, к нему! _

_О господи, за что? За что ты послал мне Ангела музыки, спустив его с небес на землю, а потом превратил на моих глазах его в дьявола? _

_Ты послал мне Ангела и дьявола в одном обличье, чей божественный голос мог свети с ума кого угодно! Если ни один человек не может сказать, что ему довелось побывать живому в раю, я могу заверить, что была там… Но вместе с тем я познала и ад. Его ад. _

_Он был мне другом, Ангелом, защитником, учителем… _

_Его голос обволакивает, уносит далеко, высоко, его голос забрал мою душу, мою жизнь, мое сердце, меня… _

_Он превратил пустой мир крошки Лотти в красочную сказку. И это было подвластно только ему! Он всегда хорошо знал душу его Кристины. Потому что эта душа принадлежала всегда лишь ему одному. _

_Но он не смог удержать меня. _

_Все сказки рано или поздно рассеиваются, чудеса исчезают, а дети вырастают, и их Ангелы покидают их… _

_Я верила в своего Ангела музыки. Разве он не был послан мне моим отцом? Я доверяла ему, верила в него, внимала ему. Но Ангел превратился в человека. И с той секунды моя жизнь стала кошмаром. Ангелов не бывает… Но разве я была виновата в том, что хотела быть счастливой? Разве в этом моя вина? Я хотела быть счастливой с моим нынешнем мужем. Разве я знала… что моя жизнь будет таковой. Что мне теперь делать? Я не знаю. Я боюсь и не хочу больше никогда встречаться с ним. Никогда. _

_Ты сломал мою душу… мой Ангел. И теперь я сама не знаю в чьих она руках. _

_О Эрик, но прости меня за то, что я сломала… твою жизнь!_

_25 октября, 1872_.».

Кристина закрыла тетрадь, и отложила ее в сторону, смахнув с ресниц крупные слезы.

За последнее время она часто стала рассказывать свои мысли бумаге, и только ей. Просто лишь потому, как больше ей было не с кем поделиться ими. Она взглянула на часы, на тех была четверть первого. Дом тонул в тишине и пустоте.


	13. Глава 13

13.

Удивительно, но, похоже, мадам Жири для девушки была единственным человеком, с которым она могла чем-то поделиться, которой что-то рассказать. Почти каждый вечер Жюли задерживалась у мадам Жири, и они беседовали о чем-нибудь. Наверное, Жюли видела в ней мать, которой лишилась в раннем детстве. И которую даже не знала, а Антуанетте не хватало дочери, родного ребенка, потому Жюли вызывала у нее лишь теплые чувства.

В этот вечер Жюли задержалась у нее дольше обычного, и опомнилась лишь ближе к полуночи. Но как ни странно, несмотря на столь позднее время, ее вовсе не клонило в сон. Коридор к ее комнате был скрыт сумраком ночи. Она, осторожно ступая, чтобы не упасть в темноте, дошла до двери в свою комнату, приоткрыла ее, но вдруг по ее спине почему-то пробежался холодок, у нее возникло странное ощущение того, что что-то не так.

Жюли поспешно обернулась. Но ничего не заметила необычного.

Все, что она пережила за последнее время, все те тревоги, которые владели ее сердцем, ночные кошмары, волнение, страх, все это наложило отпечаток на ее восприятие всего, что окружало ее. Она боялась каждого шороха, настороженно относилась к каждому звуку, доносившемуся до ее слуха. Вот и сейчас, кажется, она, как маленький ребенок испугалась, окутывающей ее темноты, и ей начало мерещиться что-то.

О, так можно легко сойти с ума! – Думала она, успокаивая себя. Первое желание, появившееся у нее в этот момент, это как можно скорее юркнуть в комнату, и затворить дверь. Но она почему-то медлила. Все это время она жила в ожидании _его_ появления. Но этого не случалось. Она уже разуверилась в своих ожиданиях, и перестала ждать хоть какой-то весточки.

Она отчетливо услышала у себя за спиной шаги, подалась вперед. От забившегося в груди страха Жюли почти вскрикнула, почти уже открыла рот, чтоб закричать, как ей его зажали его. Аккуратно. Не причиняя боли. Она быстро узнала прикосновение, только сердце заколотилось еще сильнее. Но уже не от страха, от чего-то другого. Ее предчувствие не обмануло ее.

- Тише! – Услышала она знакомый голос, и ее сердце тут же забилось еще чаще. Она поняла, что перед нею, наконец, тот, о ком она думала все это время. Живой. – Ты же хочешь разбудить театр своим криком!

Рука разжалась, и опустилась, давая ей возможность глотнуть ртом воздух.

- Это ты! – Выдохнула Жюли, улыбнувшись, и потянулась к нему. - Ты вернулся. Я знала, что ты вернешься!

- Я еще не вернулся окончательно. Пока рано. Но я пришел к тебе…

- Как? – Задыхаясь, прошептала девушка, крепче обнимая его. – Но ты останешься со мною?

-Да Жюли, да. – Легким прикосновением, дотронулся он губами до ее прохладного лба.

Жюли облегченно выдохнула, будто бы услышала то, что сняло груз с ее души, и едва заметно улыбнулась.

- Я так боялась, что с тобою может что-то случится! – Шептала она, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать дрожь в голосе.

- Не надо об этом сейчас, хорошо? – Властно перебил ее он.

Жюли положительно кивнула, соглашаясь.

- Жюли, ты нужна мне сегодня…

- Что-то случилось? – Замечая тревогу в его голосе, спросила она.

- Нет. – Шепотом произнес он. – Просто, я нуждаюсь в тебе. – Попытался объяснить он.

Ее дыхание сбивалось, и она не могла его контролировать. На мгновение она забыла о сомнениях и беспокойстве, которые он вызвал у нее, и о том, что, в конце концов, в одну прекрасную секунду они могут оказаться в коридоре не одни. Но сейчас для нее все это было не важно, она просто улыбалась, пытаясь скрыть какой-то странный трепет в груди.

- Давай уйдем отсюда. – Предложил он, видя ее смущение и медлительность. – Меня могут увидеть.

- Да. Конечно. – Выдохнула она, и, взявшись за ручку двери, толкнула ее, открыв.

--

- Жюли, ты плачешь! – Проводя пальцами по ее щеке, спросил он, словно чтобы удостоверится, что это слезы. – Что с тобою? Тебе больно!

- Нет, нет! – Поспешно выдохнула Жюли. – Вовсе нет! Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты снова покидал меня!

- Я не оставлю тебя! Я обещаю, я никуда не уйду! – Сказал он. – Но я не могу остаться пока надолго. Это скоро закончится, я обещаю тебе.

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты жила в опере. – Задумчиво сказал он, переведя дыхание.

- Почему?

- Это не то место. У тебя должен быть дом.

Жюли приподнялась, и с интересом заглянула ему в глаза.

- Что?

- Да, я хочу, чтобы у нас с тобою был дом. Как только будет дом, я перевезу тебя туда. Только имей терпение. Обещай, что подождешь еще некоторое время. Моя опера навсегда останется для меня моей оперой. Но ты должна жить подобно нормальным людям.

- Я знаю. Я хочу, чтобы все, как можно скорее закончилось!

- Я знаю. Но сейчас все равно в опере, за ее мирным существованием может скрываться опасность. Должен тебе сказать, что перешептывания по поводу Призрака можно встретить даже на улицах. Моему старому знакомому, - усмехнулся он, - виконту и впрямь понадобилось взяться за это дело основательно. Но уверяю тебя, они ничего не добьются.

- Прошу тебя, будь осторожен.

- Я бы не хотел покидать тебя, оставляя совсем одну, но… это необходимо.

- Ну… тогда останься! – выдохнула Жюли. – Разве у нас еще нет времени до утра? Зачем тебе нужно уходить!

- Так надо. Но я знаю, что в опере стало уже тише. И все-таки…

- Нет, все будет хорошо! – Словно желая убедить саму себя, простонала она, чувствуя снова боль и тоску в самой глубине груди.

Этой ночью он так и не смог уснуть, одолеваемый размышлениями, вслушиваясь в спокойное и мирное дыхание Жюли.

Занавески легко шевелились под порывами теплого беззаботного ветерка. Жюли открыла глаза, когда за окном было уже светло. Жюли легко перекатилась на бок, и протянула руку, желая отыскать что-то, а точнее, кого-то. На лице ее вырисовывалась умиротворенная улыбка. Но кроме складок прохладной мятой ткани простыней ее пальцы ничего не нашли. Она застонала, приподнимая голову с подушек, чтобы оглядеться. Его уже не было.

--

_Сентябрь, 1872. _

Спустя некоторое время после ужасного происшествия, случившегося в доме виконта, к нему приехал его брат. Вряд ли можно сказать, что Рауль был рад столь неожиданному визиту брата. Он не очень-то и желал его сейчас видеть. Он вообще не очень сильно желал видеть кого-то в данный момент.

Филипп посетил поместье брата, вернувшись из Англии. Серая и туманная Англия, в которой он жил некоторое время, надоела ему почему-то очень скоро, и он, соскучившись, поспешил вернуться в Париж, прежде всего, навестив своего брата, которого не видел почти около года, в общем, со времени свадьбы Рауля и Кристины.

Вот только он не мог сказать, что был безумно рад за брата. В принципе, нужно признаться, что он рассматривал кого угодно на роль претендентки виконтессы де Шаньи, но Кристина Дааэ! Он бы мог сам, как старший и более опытный, нежели Рауль, взять на себя смелость – найти ему достойную благородную жену. Но Рауль был слишком упрям и тверд в своем решении.

Граф де Шаньи никогда не видел в ней идеальную жену для Рауля. Да, девушка была мила, имела неплохой голос, у нее было очень даже красивое личико, впрочем, как и у всех артисточек, но эта мордашка могла быть всего лишь маской. Это его и настораживало. Уж он-то не понаслышке знал о театре, о женщинах в нем, о, эти женщины, да уж, артистки, а особенно танцовщицы страсть, как хороши. Ну и что с того? Их призвание – лицедейство, но никак не супружество с благочестивыми господами из высшего общества. Только глупец и «самоубийца» согласится на такое.

Печально, но его брат оказался именно таковым. Черт возьми!

Да и об этой Кристине Дааэ он тоже много чего слышал, пока она была в опере. Слухи и молва не обошли стороной и Филиппа. И честно говоря, эти слухи его вовсе не радовали.

И почему его брату Раулю понадобилась именно эта Кристина, почему именно ее он выбрал на роль своей жены, женщины, с которой ему предстояло разделить и горе, и радость, и пройти рука об руку до конца жизни.? Господи, он никогда не сможет понять этого странного поступка Рауля!

И почему Рауль никак не хотел послушать его совет по поводу этой девушки? Нет, он не просил его вовсе отказаться от нее. Зачем? От него требовалось лишь выбрать себе в жены достойную девушку, и всего-то! Он столько раз предлагал ему оставить эту затею с женитьбой, он не просил совсем покидать Кристину – из нее вышла бы прекрасная содержанка, красивая, милая, он бы по-прежнему мог преподносить ей подарки, проводить с ней отведенное для нее время, но для этого следовало лишь жениться на достойной девушке…

Но нет, Рауль клялся ему, что Кристина единственная девушка, которая занимает все его сердце, которую он любит, в которой видит жену и мать своих детей, которая дорога ему и необходима, и главное, которую он никогда не отпустит от себя.

Глупец! – Думал Филипп. - Так рассуждают только маленькие упрямые дети! Как можно? И почему у моего брата на плечах голова ребенка? Он никогда не повзрослеет, если не повзрослел к своим годам.

Он даже пару раз не сдержал в себе приступ легкого гнева, и позволил едко высказать своему брату все, что он думает по поводу его свадьбы с Кристиной Дааэ. А думал он то, что все это бред! И Рауль совершает ошибку, за которую рано или поздно поплатится.

Эти размышления были слишком весомыми, чтобы пренебрегать ими. А эта ее жизнь в опере? А этот таинственный и ужасающий Призрак оперы, с которым Кристине выдалось иметь дело?

Нет, бредил явно Рауль. Филипп не понимал, как только вожделеющий взгляд по отношению к другому человеку этой девчонки в момент ее последнего пребывания на сцене не отбил у его брата все желание жениться на ней? Это же взгляд женщины, пожираемой непристойной пошлой страстью, и в тот момент от маленькой и чистой девочки, в которую так был влюблен Рауль в ней мало что осталось. Невозможно сыграть чувства, страсть. Это была не игра. А значит – это была правда. Особенно, если учесть – кем в последствии оказался этот загадочный человек, к которому был обращен взгляд Кристины.

Такой взгляд может быть только у женщины, которая безоговорочно готова отдаться тому, кто пытается владеть ею. И это чистая и нетронутая Кристина, о которой рассказывал Рауль? Надо быть слепцом, чтобы не видеть, что в тот вечер, когда на сцене театра давали ту трагическую оперу, Кристина Дааэ прилюдно «изменила» своему жениху, не имея ни капли совести! И если бы Рауль хотел это видеть, он бы непременно это увидел. А невеста, которая одаривает страстными взглядами других мужчин будет плохой женой.

Филипп не раз обращал на это внимание своего младшего брата. Но, кажется, Рауль закрывал на это глаза, и говорить на эту тему он не хотел. Да, страшное дело – влюбленность! – Думал Филипп. – Его смогла окрутить какая-то смазливая девчонка, которая, кстати, имела темное прошлое, на которое Рауль тоже закрывал глаза. Ну да, разве эти артистки не желают получить титул, выйти замуж за богатого мужчину, чтобы потом, отдавшись слепо своим пошлым желаниям, не пить из своего глупого мужа кровь? Каждая из них только на это и рассчитывает, уповая тем самым на то, чтобы таким образом вылезти из нищеты и разврата, в котором они погрязли.

Видимо, одной удалось. И уж если Рауль добровольно пошел на это, что толку доказывать ему обратное? Филиппу вовсе не хотелось портить отношения с братом, да и с его женой тоже. Все-таки, он вполне сносно относился к ней.

- С тобой что-то не то! – Заметил Филипп, хлопнув бледного и уставшего Рауля по плечу, когда брат встретил его у входа. – Скверный вид, братик. Что с тобою делали всю ночь?

- Прекрати. – Огрызнулся Рауль, испытывающий всегда отвращение перед неуместными шутками старшего брата.

- Знаешь, а ты не похож на счастливого супруга! На кого ты похож? Сейчас же подберись и приведи себя в порядок.

В скором времени, беседуя в гостиной с братом и его женой ему было легко догадаться, что между «влюбленной» парочкой явно что-то не то. При чем, это «что-то» очень серьезное.

Филипп сидел в кабинете Рауля, облокотившись на спинку кресла, покручивая в руках бокал с вином, внимательно разглядывая, как жидкость растекается по стенкам бокала.

- Что у вас с твоей женой, Рауль? – Задумчиво спросил он. - Честно говоря, ваш дом больше похож на какое-то недоразумение, нежели на тихое уютное гнездышко парочки голубков, которые должны наслаждаться обществом друг друга. Я думал, что найду вас воркующими, решил, что мне даже не стоит задерживаться у вас, чтобы не нарушить ваше уединение. И вообще, я думал, что твоя жена уже давно… выполнила свой женский долг.

- О чем ты? – Поднял на Филиппа мутный взгляд младший де Шаньи.

Филипп вздохнул.

- Я о том, что твоя женушка могла бы уже родить тебе наследника. Странно, выходит, что у вас все не так. Прошел всего лишь около года со дня вашей свадьбы. Не слишком большой срок чтобы надоесть друг другу. Честно говоря, помня те чувства, с которыми ты рассказывал мне о своей невесте перед свадьбой, я думал, ваша игра в любовь продержится гораздо дольше. Кто первый спасовал?

- Любовь – это не карты, Филипп. – Не очень довольно ответил брату Рауль.

- Ну да. – Продолжая крутить в руках бокал, пробормотал Филипп. - О, я говорил тебе, Рауль… говорил с самого начала, что эта певичка… - он запнулся, наблюдая за реакцией брата.

Рауль заметно смутился, слова брата принесли ему неудобство.

- Я бы попросил тебя все-таки не называть ее так. Ты же знаешь, Кристина – моя жена. И зачем продолжаешь так отзываться о ней?

- Ты всегда защищал ее! – Возмутился Филипп, хотя, мысли оскорбить его жену у него даже и не было. Он всего лишь сказал правду. Свою правду. – Кстати, это тебя и погубило! Нет, я никогда не видел в ней ничего дурного. Но… как члена нашей семьи я ее тоже никогда не видел. Она была вполне мила на сцене. Она хорошо играла свои роли. Но я видел ее не в роли твоей жены. Теперь скажи мне, что я не говорил тебе, что когда-нибудь ты не глубоко раскаешься в содеянном, лишь потому, что сущность этой девушки окажется, ну, как бы помягче сказать… темной… как и ее глаза.

- Прекрати. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не хочу говорить об этом. Я ни о чем не жалею.

- Лжешь. Могу даже догадаться… она не вынесла своей роли благочестивой дамы и супруги. И решила, что пора разнообразить свою жизнь. Наверняка все началось с того, что она завела себе любовника, в лице какого-нибудь садовника или конюха… Такое случается, когда женщина, выросшая среди людей с падшими нравами начинает скучать. Я говорил тебе!

- Хватит!

- Так оно и вышло! – Глаза брата Рауля загорелись. – Ну, признайся. Из-за чего еще могла случиться ваша столь серьезная размолвка? Я же вижу твое состояние, так выглядит только обманутый муж, и вижу, что теперь вы далеки друг от друга. И ты допустил? Допустил, чтобы твоя жена так играла с тобою? Ваш конфликт наверняка из-за того, что она показала себя, как неверная и лживая женщина, жена, прежде всего.

- Прекрати упрекать Кристину в неверности. То, что ты мой брат еще вовсе не дает тебе права так просто обсуждать мою жену! Мою! Наш конфликт из-за прошлого, Филипп. И хватит.

- О, значит, сущность певички еще живет в этой дамочке? Что она натворила?

- Может быть, тебе стоит быть осторожнее с оскорблениями в ее адрес? – Нахмурился Рауль.

- О, братик, певичка в моем смысле не оскорбление, а всего лишь характеристика женщины определенной сущности. Извини. Просто, ты на все смотришь со своих неопытных годов. А я все-таки, позволь себе согласиться, видел и знаю больше в этой жизни.

- Может быть, ты не будешь больше поднимать эту тему? Наши проблемы касаются меня и моей жены.

- О, еще бы было хорошо, если бы у тебя, мой брат, была хорошая и достойна жена, вот тогда я понимаю… А она… Я никогда не считал достойной ее тебя. И в таком случае, если твоя жена до сих пор не порвала связи с прошлым, это плохой тон, Рауль. Понимаешь о чем я? Я всегда говорил тебе, что ее связь с театром еще очень сильно отразится на вашей супружеской жизни, дав о себе знать, и этот… Призрак, если я не ошибаюсь. Как его там…

Рауль помрачнел.

- Ах да, кажется, твоя жена утверждала, что это ангел… Может быть, стоило проконсультироваться с врачом, прежде чем клясться ей в вечной любви! Голова у девочки, явно забита чем-то не тем. И знаешь, даже ангелы бывают грешными, и они тоже могут оказаться хорошей партией в постели. Что именно прельщало твою жену в ангелах?

- Твой юмор, Филипп, никогда не привлекал меня. – Недовольно ответил Рауль брату. – Он глуп.

- А мне кажется, что это не юмор глуп. А мой брат! Я вообще-то, наделся, что после того, как ты повзрослеешь, я увижу настоящего мужчину! Я думал, может, все-таки женщины помогут тебе стать взрослее. Но…

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- А-то, что сейчас я вижу только обманутого растоптанного юнца. Как-то перед свадьбой я предупредил тебя, что связь твой невесты, какого бы характера она не была, с этим мужчиной, не приведет ни к чему хорошему. А история про ангела – это всего лишь сказка… для тебя! Ты не знаешь, как женщины умело лгут? Никогда не позволяй дурить себя! Может быть, все дело в этих ангелах? Скажи, она до сих пор ими бредит?

- Все дело не в ангелах, а в Призраке, Филипп. – Не удержался Рауль. – И в моей жене… И Призрак ни кто иной, как мужчина, с которым я по-прежнему вынужден делить сердце своей жены и…

- …И тело. – С легкостью и без всякого смущения, добавил Филипп. – О, кто бы мог подумать! Так. Хорошо, а что до него… этого человека из прошлого твоей жены? Расскажи мне, он до сих пор спокойно существует?

Раулю совершенно не хотелось говорить на эту тему. Тем более поднимать историю Призрака оперы в разговоре с Филиппом.

- Знаешь, сейчас мне не хочется вовсе об этом говорить. Но как знать, может быть мы поговорим с тобою на эту тему позже. Но только на равных. С условием, если ты не будешь занимать свою позицию, начиная тыкать меня носом в мои ошибки, как маленького котенка.

- Ладно, дело твое. Но для меня Кристина навсегда останется женщиной, которой я склонен не доверять. А пока – я хотел бы, чтобы ты хоть как-то разнообразил свою жизнь. Я понимаю, ты отказываешься от этого, но поверь мне, мой брат, я бы не хотел, чтобы ты вот так вешал нос. У тебя впереди вся жизнь, а ты ее начинаешь губить, раскисая. Почему бы нам не придумать что-нибудь? Ну, или хотя бы, пойми, что в жизни есть и еще много чего интересного и занятного, помимо твой Кристины!

--

_Август, 1873. _

Кристина склонилась над колыбелью, и не смогла сдержать улыбку. Широко распахнутые глаза младенца, обрамленные густыми длинными ресницами, пристально изучали ее лицо, затем его губки дрогнули, и он захныкал.

Кристина взяла на руки ребенка, и села с ним на кровать, плавно укачивая того на руках. Малыш быстро успокоился.

Если ей и был послан богом тот шанс, о котором она неоднократно молила его, то этим шансом был этот малыш. Анри, она дала ему именно это имя, был чудесным ребенком.

А главное, как ни странно, этот ребенок вернул ее к жизни, и самое главное – ее мужа.

Это было странно для нее, и странно было в первую очередь тем, чего она боялась, и всячески пряталась от этого, считая, что вдруг ее муж по какой-либо причине откажется принимать ребенка. Это были ее страхи.

Но Рауль действительно хорошо относился к малышу, более того – даже очень хорошо. На что она не могла даже рассчитывать в своих самых сокровенных и светлых мечтах.

Сначала Кристина переживала по этому поводу, думая, что появление в их доме этого ребенка только накалит обстановку, тем более в тот момент, когда они находятся на грани потери друг друга. Но в глубине души она рассчитывала на то, что ребенок может вернуть их чувства.

Рауль все же, некоторое время, с опаской рассматривая ребенка, изучал его, а потом как-то неожиданно для самого себя смягчился. И не мог по-другому. Ребенок был чудесен и очень трогателен, и смотреть на него без умиления было просто невозможно.

А он всегда безумно желал наследника. И кому, как не Кристине, его жене знать об этом.

Рауль несколько дней привыкал к маленькому живому существу в их доме. Это было непривычно. Тихий и безмятежный дом сменился светлой суетой и наполнился живым криком ребенка. Они оба должны были привыкать к появлению новой жизни в доме. И это было чудесно.

А потом, однажды войдя в комнату, Кристина заметила своего мужа, склонившегося над колыбелью, и что-то нашептывающего ребенку. Ее сердце таяло и обливалось слезами. Не могло быть ничего прекраснее, чем созерцание мужчины рядом с колыбелью ребенка. Это было столь трогательно, что Кристина не смогла сдержать открытых слез. Она не знала, покинуть ли ей комнату, чтобы не смущать мужа, либо броситься к нему на грудь. Именно такое желание она от чего-то испытала в те секунды.

Ее сердце продиктовало ей второе.

Кристина сделала несколько шагов вперед, и Рауль заметил ее.

- Чудесный малыш. – Сказал Рауль, отходя от колыбели, немного смущаясь того, что жена застала его во время такого трепетного общения с ребенком. – Он такой крошечный, но…

- А главное – он наш с тобою, и только наш! – Не позволив ему договорить, строго сообщила Кристина.

Рауль молчал.

- Рауль, я понимаю, что тебе тяжело. И, наверное, сложно быть со мною рядом после всего, что между нами произошло. Я не осуждаю тебя… И не прошу забыть этого. Ты все равно не сможешь. Но людям свойственно прощать и признавать ошибки… Я не прошу у тебя слишком много. Но… для меня Анри значит очень много. Слишком много. И я благодарна богу за то, что он дал нам это дитя… Этот ребенок вернул мне жизнь, вернул мне тебя. По крайней мере, с появлением ребенка, мы впервые с тобою поговорили, и почувствовали, что мы еще люди, которых когда-то связывали чувства. Мы смогли все обсудить нормально. И ты смог выслушать меня. А я тебя… Ты ведь будешь любить его? Будешь! Ты ведь уже любишь его с первых дней, как можно не любить ребенка! Дети – это чудо. И это чудо послано нам с тобою.

- Моя жена всегда бредила сказками. – То ли недовольно, то ли вообще без какого-то чувства сказал Рауль. – Ты до сих пор грезишь, крошка Лотти. – Он сделал пару шагов, и погладил Кристину по щеке. Та улыбнулась, опустив глаза.

- Я обещаю тебе, что Адриан сможет с честью носить фамилию де Шаньи. – Кристина подняла на него глаза, и выжидающе смотрела на мужа.

- Кристина, ты знаешь, как я отношусь к ребенку… - Сказал Рауль, еще раз заглядывая в колыбель.

- Мы же говорили на эту тему с тобою, ты говорил…

- Да, я говорил. – Кинул он ей, - что наследник будет достоин. Я знаю. – Он смотрел на бодрствующего ребенка в колыбели. Мальчик был очень красив, и своей детской красотой напоминал ангела. Но ему сейчас меньше всего хотелось думать об ангелах. - Почему он так смотрит?

- Рауль… - Почему-то с укором оборвала его жена.

Рауль заглянул в колыбель, вглядываясь в пока еще рассеянный взгляд Анри.

- Что за взгляд у Анри де Шаньи! Я всегда смотрю и…

После того, как только Рауль назвал ребенка де Шаньи, Кристина глубоко вздохнула. Уж неизвестно, посмеялся ли Рауль, чтобы сделать ей больно, или сказал правду – но он назвал его де Шаньи, а это значило, что мальчик в полном смысле был его наследником, и он безоговорочно признавал это.

И к чему он говорил об этом? О взгляде. Да. Замечала. Но она никогда не задавала себе таких вопросов, как сейчас задал ей Рауль. Взгляд был слишком знаком и одновременно совершенно чужд ей. Но оно и правильно. Ребенок был еще совсем мал, он был младенец. А у детей его возраста взгляд, цвет глаз меняется. И в таком возрасте вывести какую-либо параллель просто невозможно, даже если очень стараться.

И что Рауль мог найти в этих безобидных бездонных глазках? Они ничего не выражали.

О, как Кристина страдала за этого малыша! Что ей пришлось пройти! Кажется, в минуты своего одиночества она просто вымаливала это спасение. Это были круги ада – это одиночество и безысходность. Но спасение было совершенно неожиданно ниспослано ей. Ад увенчался раем, и теперь она могла спокойно качать его на руках, прижимая к своей груди. Она не могла уйти от этого дара, оставив его. Это был дар только ей. Она даже не хотела задумываться ни о чем. Ребенок просто был дан ей, вот и все.

Кристина по-прежнему сидела на кровати, и укачивала в своих объятиях малыша. Тот похныкивал, не спеша засыпая.

Кристина прижала его еще крепче к своей груди, словно боясь, что его могут отнять, поцеловала в лобик, и тихо запела ему. Впервые за долгое время она почувствовала, что ее душа просит музыки. Или это была не _ее_ душа? Но она напевала малышу колыбельную, а ребенок, мгновенно притихнув, засыпал под плавное покачивание и под успокаивающий голос Кристины.

- Ты самый прекрасный ребенок. И только мой! – Аккуратно кладя ребенка в колыбель, прошептала Кристина. – И ты будешь счастлив!

--

_Ноябрь 1872. _

Жюли этим вечером была на удивление в приподнятом настроении. Последнее время мадам Жири замечала то ее радость, то ее тоску, которая так явственно захватывала ее. Мадам Жири даже удивилась сияющим задором и блеском глазам девушки. За сегодняшний вечер Жюли выпила две чашки горячего чая, мадам Жири наполнила третью, и показала ей потрясающий аппетит маленького ребенка, налегая на пирожные и печенья.

- Дорогая моя, вижу, у тебя хорошее настроение. – Улыбнулась мадам Жири, наблюдая за девушкой.

Было в Жюли что-то такое, что заставляло замечать в ней сущего ребенка, то ли то, что девушка еще не окончательно повзрослела, то ли, что она была так проста и наивна.

- Я всегда была сластеной! Но такими темпами, мадам, - засмеялась Жюли, - мой корсет меня не спасет! По-моему, это уже так! И… иногда меня такое ощущение после всех этих пирожных и сладостей. Вы балуете меня, а я не могу удержаться. Вы не против? – Жюли замерла, словно от ответа мадам Жири зависела ее жизнь.

- Что ты… - Мадам Жири пододвинула тарелку со сластями и печеньем поближе к девушке, и рассмеялась. – Угощайся Жюли. Я рада, когда у тебя хороший аппетит. Ты ужинала?

- Да. – Отхлебывая поостывший чай, ответила Жюли.

- Скажи мне, Жюли, - спросила мадам Жири, - Я могу спросить тебя кое о чем? От Эрика ничего не слышно?

Жюли моментально осунулась и погрустнела.

- Нет, мадам Жири. Пока нет. В последнюю нашу встречу он обещал, что совсем скоро этот кошмар закончится. – Нерешительно сказала Жюли, помешивая ложечкой чай, и дуя на него, хотя в этом уже не было никакой нужды. Он был почти холодный.– Знаете, мадам Жири, он обещал, что у нас будет свой дом. – Улыбнулась Жюли, положив ложечку на блюдце.

Мадам Жири качнула головой ей в ответ.

- Да, - она на секунду замолчала, - наверное, такой жизни я и желала ему… Как у всех. Нормальную. Признаюсь честно, мне пока сложно принимать тебя его женой. Но пока вам нужно привыкнуть к вашей семье, ему, тебе, главным образом. И собственный дом никак кстати этому поспособствует!

Глаза Жюли весело светились, можно сказать, она вся была переполнена счастьем и радостью. И вдруг мадам Жири без труда заметила, как на ее глазах навернулись слезы, потекли по щекам, и она ничего не смогла с этим сделать, заплакав навзрыд.

- Жюли, дитя мое… - Обеспокоилась мадам Жири. – Что с тобою?

- Не знаю… - Вытирая слезы тыльной стороной ладошки, ответила ей девушка. – Какие-то беспричинные слезы. Все что вы говорите, это так…

Мадам Жири встала, поспешно подошла к девушке, и погладила ее по плечу.

- Жюли, прекрати плакать! Твои слезы действительно беспричинны. Что с тобою такое? Ты последнее время часто ни с того, ни с сего плачешь.

- Я не знаю мадам Жири. Не могу найти сама этому объяснения. Наверное, это от того, что его нет рядом. Я скучаю по нему, мадам. Я могу объяснить свои слезы только этим.

--

Мадам Жири зашла в комнату Жюли, и нашла ту в кровати, кутающуюся в одеяло.

- Жюли, милая, уже полдень. Я хотела поговорить с тобою, искала. Но не нашла. Ты не завтракала. Что с тобою?

- Я не хочу. – Слабым голосом ответила ей Жюли.

- Ты заболела? – Мадам Жири подошла к ней, и присела на край кровати, положив прохладную руку на лоб. – Ты не больна? Последнее время тебе не здоровилось. Нет, жара у тебя нет. Что с тобою?

- Я не знаю мадам. Мне как-то не по себе последнее время. Мне плохо, мадам. Я умираю от тоски.

- Что ты такое говоришь! Как ты можешь такое говорить! – Строго сказала Мадам Жири, нахмурив брови. - Тебе надо поесть. Ты не ешь ничего уже несколько дней. Это удивительно. Ты лишила меня собеседника за вечерним чаепитием!

- О мадам, простите… я не могу. Точнее, не хочу. Мне страшно мадам. Я не знаю почему, но мне страшно. – Голос Жюли дрожал. – Его нет… а я жду его, жду все это время. А если не дождусь?

- Глупая! – Мадам Жири строго оговорила ее, и сию секунду же погладила по мягким шелковистым, рассыпавшимся по плечам волосам. – Ему вряд ли понравилась бы твоя хандра. Тебе нужно встать и поесть. На тебе нет лица.

- Нет. – Выдохнула Жюли. – Я не могу. Я снова… меня снова не удержат ноги. Мадам Жири, у меня кружится голова который день. Потому, позвольте мне остаться сегодня в постели. Это пройдет. Я обещаю вам. Скоро это пройдет. Да, я не ела несколько дней, это все, наверное, из-за слабости и от того, что я переживаю. У меня стал плохой сон… Как только он вернется, вот увидите, я сразу же поправлюсь.

- Ты уверена, что это не так уж и серьезно?

Жюли недоумевая, заглянула в глаза мадам Жири.

- Может лучше позвать доктора?

- Не надо. Зачем? Это недомогание скоро пройдет…

- Я бы на твоем месте, Жюли, все-таки удостоверилась в своем здоровье. Я могу позвать очень хорошего доктора.

- Не стоит, мадам… Вам не стоит излишне беспокоиться обо мне.

Мадам Жири стоило потрудиться, чтобы уговорить упрямую девушку. И все-таки, она уговорила ее. А точнее, она просто не стала ее больше слушать, и поступила по-своему.

Дверь приоткрылась, Жюли отняла тяжелую голову от подушки, чтобы посмотреть. На пороге стояла мадам Жири, которая затем проводила в комнату незнакомого Жюли невысокого худощавого человека.

Ото всего этого у Жюли закружилась голова и к горлу подступила тошнота, и она, утонув в подушках, закрыла глаза, в которых все плыло, пытаясь справиться с неприятным чувством внутри нее.

Она понимала, что мадам Жири заботится о ней, проявляя беспокойство за ее здоровье. Но в докторе не было никакой необходимости. Это было лишь излишним беспокойством, и не больше.

- Месье Шатрие, понимаете ли, это жена моего одного хорошего друга. – Сказала негромко мадам Жири, открывая дверь в комнату Жюли. - Вы бы не могли осмотреть ее? Я настояла, что бы вы навестили ее сами, так как ей нездоровится, и я не решилась вести ее к вам. У меня есть на счет ее недомогания определенного рода предположения. – Сухо произнесла она. - Но все-таки, вам, как врачу и специалисту я доверяю больше, не высказывая в слух своих догадок.

- Итак, что с ней? – Покашливая, спросил мужчина, прищуривая один глаз, и поглядывая на пациентку.

- Недомогание. Вот уже несколько дней. Отказывается от пищи. Головокружение.

- Так, так. Что ж, если позволите, я могу ее осмотреть. Мадам Жири, жена вашего друга… Значит, дама замужем? – Уточнил он.

- Да. – Сухо ответила мадам Жири, кивнув головой.

- Могу предположить, что это многое проясняет. Думаю, мы установим причину недомогания довольно быстро. – Хмыкнул доктор, подходя к Жюли.

Кажется, девушка не совсем понимала слова доктора, да и не очень хотела понимать их сейчас.

- Моя дорогая, что вы так боитесь? Я не собираюсь причинять вам вреда! Для начала я хотел бы поговорить с вами, задать несколько вопросов. Вы очень бледны, мадам.

Девушка вздохнула. Тонкие, почти костлявые руки доктора пугали Жюли, и уж меньше всего она желала, что бы эти руки дотрагивались до нее сейчас.

- Ага, - наклоняясь над ней, сказал он, - как долго длится ваше недомогание?

- Не долго. Но так невыносимо стало последние несколько дней. Скорее всего, это простая простуда.

- Простуда так не проявляется, милочка, - с улыбкой произнес доктор, оборачиваясь на мадам Жири, статно держащую осанку, вытянувшуюся, словно струна, и стоявшую позади. – Я побеседую с пациенткой, - невозмутимо попросил он.

Мадам Жири все поняла, и вышла, захлопнув за собой дверь.

- Мадам, - продолжил он, покашливая, - я все понимаю, но ответьте мне, мадам Жири говорила мне, что вы совершенно ничего не едите, отказываясь принимать пищу.

- Я не хочу, - она уловила на себе его взгляд, и сразу же поправила себя, - точнее не могу.

- Почему?

- Мне не хочется.

- А слабость.

- Да.

- Могу заверить вас только в одном – это не простуда определенно! – Снова хмыкнул доктор.

И честно говоря, эти лоснящиеся улыбки начали раздражать Жюли. Ей бы отлежаться день другой, и все было бы хорошо, тем более, жара у нее нет, все в порядке.

К чему вся эта бесполезная суета?

Когда мадам Жири по прошествию некоторого времени снова вошла в комнату, глаза Жюли по-прежнему ничего не выражали. Она, как и несколько минут назад ждала вердикта доктора, который, что-то бурча себе под нос, еще раз хмыкнул, собираясь. Он словно ждал мадам Жири, чтобы сказать свой диагноз ей в первую очередь. Все это выглядело нелепо. Но, прежде всего, сама Жюли чувствовала себя нелепо и неуютно. Лишь одно то, что ей пришлось пообщаться с доктором, и ответить на ряд щекотливых, вовсе не приносящих ей радость вопросов, доставляло ей дискомфорт.

Доктор медлил говорить ей всю правду. Что заставило девушку подумать о самом худшем.

- Мадам Жири, месье Шатрие, это что-то серьезное? Доктор, зачем вы молчите? Не скрывайте, если это так.

Мадам Жири в отдаленном углу внимательно выслушивала что-то, что приглушенным голосом говорил ей доктор. И плавно не поспешно, кивнула головой, словно услышала что-то, убеждение в котором слова доктора только подтвердили.

- Что-то серьезное! – Еще раз повторила Жюли, и ее губы дрогнули. От неизвестности она готова была расплакаться.

- Успокойтесь, милочка. – Наконец сказал доктор, подходя к ней поближе. – Вам нельзя так волноваться. Что же вы! Совсем не бережете себя. Впредь, вы это бросьте! Иначе… не надо вам это.

- Что со мною? Ну же, не молчите, я вас очень прошу! Это серьезно? Да!

- Смотря, как вы смотрите на это. Да, мадам, серьезно. – Глаза доктора заискрились.

От этого желание расплакаться в Жюли стало еще больше. Он еще может и издеваться над ней, посмеиваясь над тем, что она сейчас чувствует.

- Что это значит?

- Ну, я думаю, что это действительно серьезно. – Он еще раз хохотнул, обернувшись на мадам Жири. На данный момент лицо той ничего не выражало. – Только, не в том смысле, в котором вы думаете. Все намного проще.

- Так что же, доктор? – Перебила его Жюли.

- Вы беременны, мадам.

Еще никогда Жюли не ощущала такого ужаса внутри себя. Слова доктора лишили ее дара речи. Она конечно, как и каждая девушка своих лет предполагала, что у людей, связанных узами брака рождаются дети, но никак не могла предположить, что это коснется ее так скоро, сейчас. Ее удивление было так сильно, что она не смогла поверить в это так скоро. Но, похоже, в этом доктор не шутил, он сейчас говорил правду. И ее плохое самочувствие и хандра объяснялись очень и очень просто – ребенок давал о себе знать.

- Поздравляю вас, мадам. И вашего мужа, конечно же. По моим предположениям, и тому, что вы мне рассказали, ребенок должен родиться летом. Но вы, мадам, должны поберечь себя. Вы молоды, но организм все же у вас немного ослаблен. Хотя, я думаю он справится с беременностью, и все-таки, я настоятельно рекомендую вам беречь себя ради вашего ребенка.

Доктор собрался и вскоре покинул комнату. Ошарашенная, словно осыпанная тысячей мелкого гравия из бочки, осмысливая слова доктора, Жюли несколько минут сидела на кровати не шевелясь и не произнося ни слова. А потом, как только поняла, что все это реальность, и она имеет к ней прямое отношение, расплакалась. То ли от радости, которая по обыкновению должна переполнять женщину в такие минуты, то ли от неожиданности и страха.

Видя ее слезы, мадам Жири присела на краешек ее кровати, и обняла девушку за поникшие плечи.

- Ну-ну, моя дорогая… ты снова то бледнеешь, то краснеешь. В этом нет ничего постыдного. - Поспешила успокоить ее она. - Я подозревала, что с тобою может быть. Потому и настояла на посещении тебя доктором. Если это было так – ты должна была в этом удостовериться и знать об этом.

- Но…

- По-моему, это вполне разумно. Что тебя удивляет, Жюли?

Она пожала плечами.

- Я не могла предположить этого. Я до сих пор не могу поверить.

- Доктор Шатрие почти никогда не ошибается. Он хороший врач.

Жюли несколько секунд смотрела пустым ничего не выражающим взглядом куда-то сквозь мадам Жири.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Поинтересовалась мадам Жири.

- Не знаю. Пока не знаю. – Пожала плечами Жюли.

- Я понимаю, это пройдет.

- Наверное, теперь я больше не одна, даже в минуты, когда его нет рядом.

Жюли немного помолчала.

- Мадам Жири, как вы думаете он… я не знаю, как он воспримет это, что он скажет мне в ответ. А если он не захочет? – Мадам Жири нахмурилась. - Я даже не знаю, когда он вернется, чтобы ему обо всем рассказать. И _как_ ему рассказать…

- Жюли, позволь я выскажу тебе свое мнение, уж коли ты ищешь помощи и совета - он нормальный мужчина, а каждый мужчина в глубине своей души мечтает о ребенке. Он никогда не упоминал в разговорах своих собственных детей. Но думаю, он просто-напросто боялся предполагать такую возможность, он не мог даже мечтать об этом, думаю, даже мечта была для него запретной. Но, рано или поздно чему-то обязательно наступает время. Потому, не бойся за это! Я больше чем уверена, что он будет рад новости, которую ты ему сообщишь. – Улыбнулась мадам Жири. И не думай об этих глупостях. Ты расскажешь ему как только он вернется?

- Конечно.

- Хорошо. А сейчас отдыхай. Мне, все-таки, надо возвращаться, а у тебя есть время отдохнуть… и привести свои мысли и чувства в порядок.

- …Мадам Жири, – позвала ее Жюли, когда та уже направилась к двери.

- Что?

- Что бы ни было, мадам Жири, я… рада. – Словно желая оправдаться, сообщила ей Жюли. – Хотя я знаю, что, возможно, мне стоит бояться… последствий.

- Я знаю о чем ты. – Наверное, мадам Жири не меньше была поражена новостью о беременности Жюли. Так как она до сих пор была немного растерянна, и искусно скрывала это под строгостью и несокрушимостью. Жюли даже на секунду стало не по себе от ее спокойствия. Ни один мускул ее лица не выдавал ее чувств – счастлива ли она, недовольна или растерянна. Да, за столько лет она прекрасно научилась скрывать все до единого чувства, наполняющие ее. Почему-то и сейчас она это делала. Наверное, потому, что вдруг на долю секунды задумалась о возможном будущем этого ребенка. И его родителей. – Жюли, ты боишься, что ребенок может быть не такой, как… все?

Жюли пожала плечами.

- Нет мадам. Я не боюсь. Но это ведь может произойти…

- Не думай об этом, Жюли. – Строго попросила ее Антуанетта. - Вы ведь будете его оберегать и любить. Я надеюсь. – Затем добавила мадам Жири, аккуратно рассматривая девушку из-под опущенных ресниц.

- Безусловно, мадам Жири. Это мой ребенок. Какой бы он ни был – я никогда не дам его в обиду, и ни в коем случае, конечно же, не брошу его. Я не хочу, чтобы его ждала подобная судьба… как и его отца. И надеюсь, что страдания, которые пережил мой муж, никогда не познает наш ребенок. В любом случае – я приму его.

--

_Сентябрь, 1872. _

Новую жизнь всегда нужно начинать с нуля. Строить ее шаг за шагом. Чему-то учиться, что-то познавать, а что-то забывать, чтобы оно не мешало рождению нового и непознанного. Это сложно. Чтобы начать все с самого начала, положив конец прошлому, необходимы силы. И безгранична щедрость господа, если он этими силами в нужный момент награждает. Как сложно, пережив боль, потери, предательства, страх и горечь искать в себе силы идти дальше, переступать через свои былые шрамы и кровоточащие раны.

Кровоточащие раны когда-нибудь должны затянуться, и только надежда на это может спасти. Надежда на то, что настоящее приведет к будущему, миновав столь страшенное прошлое.

Кажется, в этом случае господь необходимыми силами его наделил. Или это был не господь, а он сам, который, все-таки понял, что вопреки всему ему необходимо бороться, идти дальше.

И уж если он стоит на распутье – оставить все как есть или изменить, то он выберет – изменения. И менять нужно было прямо сейчас. Начиная с малого. Редко кто согласится жить в подвалах. Тем более, если это молодая женщина, которой, хотя бы элементарно, необходим солнечный свет. Жизнь в опере на правах обездоленной приживалки – тоже не выход. И, прежде всего – это его жена. А его жена должна жить, как заведено во всех семьях. Муж непременно должен обеспечить женщину собственным домом, тем местом, где бы они чувствовали себя уютно и хорошо.

А подземелье театра, хоть оно было и обустроено им, хранимо, дорого и любимо им, как его долгий приют и обитель, не особенно располагает к ведению супружеской жизни. Рано или поздно она начнет жаловаться на недостаток воздуха, солнца, и всего остального. И наверняка, ей, как и каждому нормальному человеку захочется, чтобы в их доме были окна, большие окна, чтобы ночью занавески колыхал легкий ветерок, а утром комнаты были залиты солнечным светом, чтобы можно было, подходя к окнам, обращать взгляд вдаль, любоваться небом, зеленью. Его подземная обитель всего этого, увы, ее лишала.

Да и, как ни странно, но впервые за долгое время ему хотелось выбраться из своих подземелий, почувствовать жизнь здесь, наверху, где солнце, деревья, трава, где можно, просыпаясь каждое утро, радоваться естественному свету, а не тому, который источают свечи. Это было нелегко. Но он обещал. Прежде всего, самому себе. Обещал, что он приложит все усилия, чтобы изменить свою жизнь. Наверное, если бы он по-прежнему был один, он так бы и не нашел в себе силы преодолеть все свои прежние раны, отыскать в себе силы идти дальше, меняться, и продолжать быть творцом… не только музыки, но и себя, своей жизни.

Прежде всего, изменение своей жизни он начал с того, что решил обзавестись своим собственным домом. Не под землей. А на земле. Дом был великолепен. Правда, пока он был пуст. Этот дом обещал стать надеждой на _их_ будущее.

Тяга и любовь ко всему наивысше-эстетическому и элегантному, наполненному красотой и величественностью, а так же вопреки всему, обладание чувством стиля и прекрасным вкусом его хозяина сделали и, правда, чудеса с домом, который очень медленно, но начал наполняться жизнью и душой.

Он действительно, обладал теми качествами, которые были даны не каждому человеку. Порою, человек может принадлежать к самому знатному роду, иметь самый высокий титул, расти в покое, среди красот и правильных пропорций, но ему будет не дано чувствовать самые тонкие и почти невидимые материи красоты, стиля и манер. Другое дело, когда ты растешь с ощущением ужаса, хаоса, кошмара, беспорядка, неправильности и дисгармонии. Наступает такой момент, когда ты сам начинаешь выстраивать внутри себя, а потом и вокруг эту гармонию, которой ты лишен судьбою.

Он был именно таковым. Он мстил этой судьбе за все эти лишения, выстраивая в себе все заново. Ему ничего не было дано от рождения. И именно это заставляет и толкает на то, чтобы, свивая в кровь руки и душу, отвоевывать каждую долю того, что должно даваться при рождении всем людям.

Обладая неплохими знаниями архитектуры и инженерии, его хозяину ничего не стоило выбрать жилище, по планировке отвечающее всем его требованиям и желаниям, и в последствии уже самому доработать его.

Уж если случилось так, что на этой земле под солнцем, под голубым небом, окруженный зеленью будет существовать его дом, то он должен быть самым лучшим, и он должен быть им доволен. Кроме того, им должна быть довольна _она_. Та, которая будет в нем жить. Собственно та, для кого он и стремился превратить этот дом в уютное место проживания. Прежде всего, он делал это не для себя. А для другого человека.

Внутреннее убранство дома значило не меньше, чем внешнее. И над интерьером он трудился даже еще более основательно, нежели над внешним фасадом здания.

Средства, которыми он располагал, позволяли оформить интерьер должным образом. Так, как подсказывала ему душа. Это будет его домом, здесь все должно быть идеально. Гостиная, спальни, прочие комнаты – апартаменты должны быть самыми красивыми, наполнены изяществом и грациозностью.

Окружение себя красотой, излишней, той, которой, увы, он сам был лишен, вошло для него в правило. Чрезмерное слежение за собой, одежда, внешний вид - любой мог бы позавидовать такой скрупулезности и пристрастности, с которыми он относился ко всему, что его окружало, к своему виду. Смешно, конечно же, когда ты делаешь это не для кого-то, когда ты совершено не выходишь на люди, когда знаешь, что никто и никогда не заметит этих стараний и не восхитится. Но разве в этом содержится смысл? Нет. Он в том, что ты сам ощущаешь и чувствуешь. И все это он делал прежде всего для себя самого. Это была попытка победить себя, одну из своих ужасных сторон, заглушить боль, надеть еще одну маску, маску на душу – убеждение в том. Что ты прекрасен, а точнее, просто идеален. Если природа лишила его чего-то, то он сам возьмет это у нее, и сам сделает все, что в его силах.

Единственное, что он знал точно, так это то, что в его доме по-прежнему будет царить музыка и только музыка. В нем обязательно должен быть зал, в котором жила бы только лишь его музыка, он должен быть наполнен прекрасным.

Подготовить дом к въезду в него нужно было основательно. На все это требовалось время.

Пока в опере, в его опере происходила неразбериха, он, вынужденный беречь себя, должен был заниматься какими-то прочими делами, вместо того, чтобы показать этим болванам, что истинный хозяин оперы до сих пор присутствует в ней. Знает, видит и слышит все. Ему не страшны их угрозы. И даже наоборот, он очень недоволен всей этой игрой, которую устроил кто-то, чтобы развлечься.

Но, лучше было действительно остаться пока в тени, нежели, искать собственной смерти. Потому, все это время было проведено им в обустройстве его будущего дома, который с каждым днем все больше и больше вселял в него надежду на светлое будущее.


	14. Глава 14

14.

_Сентябрь, 1872. _

Он остался без крова. Но, хорошо заплатив, можно было найти вполне сносное место проживания, да и там и у того, кого не особо интересовала его внешность, и кто вовсе был не посвящен в передряги, касающиеся Оперы и ее Призрака.

В ночные часы улицы Парижа хоть и не замолкали и не прекращали жизнь совсем, и все-таки, ночь оставалась для него излюбленным временем суток, и самым безопасным.

Да и передвигаться по городу ему все равно было необходимо. Нельзя сказать, что он слишком сильно привлекал к себе внимание, и это не могло не успокаивать его, хотя бы отчасти. Немного.

Время уже давно перевалило за полночь, но улицы не были так безлюдны.

Мысли прервали голоса. Один из них, кажется, до боли знакомый. Или ему показалось? Шагнув в тень, он еще раз пригляделся, не смотря на то, что все отлично различал в густом сумраке ночи, и убедился в своих догадках – это был действительно виконт.

Неожиданная встреча. Вот чего он не мог ожидать, так это виконта, покидающего пределы кабаре. Его сопровождал еще один человек, которого Эрик не разглядел, да и не стал разглядывать. Ему было достаточно того, что он уже видел виконта и узнал его.

И это был тот чистый и наивный мальчик, которого избрала Кристина? Эрик хмыкнул себе под нос. Забавно.

В нем поднялась какая-то неприятная, полная отвращения и презрения, доставляющая дискомфорт, волна. Прошло не так-то уж и много времени с их последней встречи. И он был отнюдь не рад этой неожиданной картине, которую он невольно увидел на улице.

Но, похоже, виконт, так настойчиво пытаясь «избавить» всех от Призрака оперы, не желал сдаваться. А ему это вовсе было не нужно. И если уж виконт был настолько одержим этой мыслью, то он бы запросто мог его сейчас обрадовать своим появлением.

Только, похоже, его появление вряд ли бы заинтересовало его сейчас в том состоянии, в котором он пребывал.

Но увидено им не могло почему-то пройти для него бесследно. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не выдать себя и устроить виконту неожиданную встречу. Только, сейчас это было абсолютно не нужно.

Зато, видимо он столь необычным образом встретил виконта, значит, для чего-то это было нужно. И к тому же, если, что вероятнее всего, муж Кристины здесь не впервые, и не в последний раз, ему будет очень просто увидеть его снова.

Он подождал пока фиакр отъедет подальше, более основательно закутался в плащ, и твердым шагом пошел к дверям кабаре.

Роскошь, блеск и яркость красок всегда привлекали его, но только не лживые дешевые пародии на них, которые господствовали в притонах сладострастья. Хотя, нужно признаться, что лживый блеск, присущий подобным притонам был схож с театром, с которым он связывал свою жизнь.

Но… между ними много общего. И туда, и туда приходят, чтобы развлечься, найти и получить то, что интересует.

Он, даже редко поднимаясь наверх и выбираясь за пределы театра, хорошо знал, какая жизнь и нравы царят на улицах Парижа. Потому для него, открывшаяся жизнь не стала удивлением.

Он, кутаясь в плащ, вошел вовнутрь. Нельзя сказать, что его привлекали подобные места. Еще меньше его привлекали подобные женщины и жизнь, цветущая в этих местах.

Образ женщины, как нечто совершенного, невинного, гармоничного и чистого пребывал в его уме всегда, и он никак не мог ассоциироваться с теми женщинами, которых можно застать здесь. Выходит, мужа Кристины больше привлекали подобные особы, если он предпочитал их ее обществу.

При мысли об этом он незаметно для себя усмехнулся. Общение с подобными дамами ему тоже не приносило удовольствия, как ни странно, но отыскать женщину, которая только что выпроводила своего гостя и могла бы ему помочь, не составило труда.

Она почему-то вызывала у него отвращение, хотя, нужно заметить, что она была вовсе не дурна собой. Хотя, ее одежда была далека от строгой одежды великосветской дамы.

- Мне нужно поговорить с тобою. – Сказал он ей сразу и открыто.

- Поговорить? О чем? – Уточнила она, хихикнув, и ее лицо исказилось в сардонической усмешке.

- Похоже, дама обладает плохим слухом. Я сказал, что хочу поговорить. – Произнесла темная тень в плаще.

Глаза женщины округлились, и она расхохоталась, не скрывая своего удивления. Впрочем, не стыдиться отсутствия своих манер было нормально для таких женщин.

- Впервые, - похохатывая, говорила она, - впервые такое в моей жизни! Господину нужна шлюха, что бы поговорить!

Нельзя сказать, что он отчетливо представляла того, с кем говорила сейчас. Впрочем, это не вызвало у нее никакого удивления или подозрения. Он был похож на обычного заблудшего посетителя, закутанного в плащ.

Женщина вела себя совершено легковесно, всячески показывая свою разнузданность. Ее поведение начинало его раздражать. Он чувствовал, как в нем медленно начинает закипать ярость. Будь его воля, он прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь ее ответа, мог бы придушить ее, и это было бы намного вернее, нежели вести с нею беседы. Но ему, почему-то было столь интересно узнать об увиденной им ранее картине из уст непосредственного ее участника, что он был готов даже вынести общество столь развязной куртизанки. Или она вовсе не была развязной, в силу каких-то обстоятельств ведя себя так лишь с ним? Все-таки, она не создавала впечатление глупой, женщина обладала пронзительными с большой глубиной глазами.

А в ее глазах мужчина по-прежнему выглядел совершено бесстрастно, только, кажется, ее вопрос разжег в его взгляде еще большее недовольство. Она ощущала на себе тяжелый взгляд, и понимала, что, наверное, вопрос здесь был неуместен, так как этот взгляд меньше всего походил на взгляд мужчины, который ищет удовлетворения в ее лице своего вожделения.

Редкий случай – искать собеседника в числе куртизанок. Это не могло не позабавить ее от души. И скрывать это от него она вовсе не собиралась. И все-таки, не смотря ни на что, ни на яркое пренебрежение, ни на ярость в глазах, ни на, даже, необычный вид, который пока она не затронула, а лишь отметила, она находила его вполне обычным и даже привлекательным.

Лица смешиваются, дни и определенного рода деятельность превращается в рутину, ты перестаешь уделять этому внимание, все переплетается. Но среди массы порою попадаются люди, которые выбиваются из общей толпы. И тогда долженствование профессии – поддаться с ним искушению распутности и разврата – считается блаженством и щедростью небес, и наверное, уже не чувствовать себя просто шлюхой.

Непонятно от чего, но, похоже, этот странный гость мог относиться именно к такой категории.

- Ну, может быть, мы уже приступим! – Притворив дверь, и опершись на нее всем телом, спросила она. - Раз ты пришел поговорить, - ее глаза снова прищурились, - тогда уж может быть, ты найдешь привлекательным поговорить уже в процессе! Я не привыкла долго рассуждать.

Ее слова ни к чему его не побуждали, и это было видно не вооруженным глазом. А уж тем более ей, которая за все эти годы научилась умело все подмечать. Она на секунду замолчала, оценивая его действия, а точнее, их отсутствие, и потом произнесла:

- Но, только не говори мне, - она, закинув за спину голову, оголяя белоснежные зубы, засмеялась, - что ты пришел _только_ поговорить! Если мужчина здесь, значит, он хочет одного… и это – женщина.

- Ты слишком глупа, если до сих пор не поняла, что мне нужно. Сейчас я задам тебе вопрос, а ты мне ответишь. И мне вовсе не нужны услуги потаскух… Неужели ты думаешь, что если бы мне было это нужно, я бы стал вести с тобою беседы с самого начала!

Она скривилась в надменной усмешке. Он был надменен. Но она не собиралась уступать ему.

- Ха, - хохотнула женщина, - а что же тебе тогда надо? Что, интересно, ты пришел искать к шлюхам, если не постель? Беседы! – Она запустила пальцы себе в волосы, и принялась их поправлять. – Ладно, говори…

- Мне нет нужды любезничать с тобою! А ты смеешь говорить так, даже не подозревая кто я, и что я могу сделать.

**- **А меня это мало интересует. Ты можешь быть хоть господом богом или дьяволом из преисподней. Но это вовсе не имеет значения. Постель – это временное пристанище, там это не особо важно, а потом ты захлопнешь дверь, и больше ничего не существует. Все просто. Интересно, что ты можешь мне предложить! - Вспыхнул ее погасший взор, и надежда показалась на отчаявшемся лице. - Почему я должна разговаривать с тобою на непонятную тему? Ты отнимаешь мое драгоценное время своими расспросами…

- Да, за это время ты уже вполне могла бы лечь под кого-нибудь еще… - С неохотой отозвался он.

- И заметь, у этого времени бы была цена!

- О, тебя волнуют деньги! Что ж, ты получишь свою стоимость! Если, наконец, обещаешь замолчать, и выслушать мое предложение.

- Я выслушаю тебя. Но хочу сказать тебе, - произнесла она, окинув его взглядом, и вильнув бедрами, - что ты бы мог потратить это время с большим толком, кстати, я бы могла тебе много чего рассказать… или показать.

Его терпение лопнуло, он подался вперед, и через секунду женщина ощутила, что ее шея зажата в сильных тесках. Он встряхнул ее, словно волк, примеривающийся к пойманной добыче. Красивое смуглое лицо ее дернулось при этом. Она часто, шумно задышала, с силой сжав зубы.

- Мне надоело впустую тратить с тобою время…

Она, на сколько ей позволяла в тот момент ситуация, пожала плечами.

- Все-таки, давай, ты расскажешь мне дальше о том, о чем я попросил, мы договорим по-хорошему. А я, в свою очередь… оставлю твое личико в первозданном состоянии.

Лицо женщины на секунду изменилось, побледнело. Но она очень быстро и умело смогла придти в себя.

- И ты посмеешь вот так вот?

- Посмею ли я? Знаешь, ты доставляешь мне излишнее раздражение. У меня сегодня и так дурное настроение, а тут ты… А мне нужно от тебя всего лишь малость. Потому, я сочту за счастье – например, придушить тебя! Подумаешь, одной шлюхой в этом мире станет меньше. Ты думаешь, кто-то будет оплакивать тебя и сожалеть? И поверь мне, я-то уж буду сожалеть о содеянном меньше всего!

- Не надо. Ладно, – сипло произнесла она, мерцая глазами, - говори. Чем я могу помочь месье, если он отказывается от постели?

- Хорошо, когда все решается полюбовно, правда! – Разжал он руку, съязвив.

- Да уж, - она скривилась в оскале, прикасаясь к своей шее, когда он разжал руку, - вижу, тебе нравится грубость! – Часто задышала она. – Из тебя бы получился хороший любовник.

Она стояла покачиваясь, щупая ловкими пальцами шею. Он не удержался, и чтобы окончательно избавиться от раздражения, почему-то возникающего от того, что он вынужден ожидать от нее ответа, толкнул ее. Та повалилась на кровать. Полупрозрачная юбка ее задралась, оголив бедра, но она вовсе не спешила опускать свой предмет туалета, чтобы скрыть обнаженное тело. Как ни странно, во взгляде мужчины она не увидела на одной искры, которая свойственна в такие моменты. Ей доводилось много раз наблюдать жадные вожделеющие взгляды мужчин при виде нагого тела, и ее тело умело сделать так, чтобы разжечь эти искры в их глазах. Она это знала. Сейчас это было ее первое поражение. Кажется, он вовсе не хотел ее. Более того, он испытывал отвращение.

- Так о чем ты хотел спросить? Хотя, почему бы нам не поговорить после?

- Я не думаю, что моя партия в постели будет уместна. Лучше все-таки скажи мне о своем недавнем посетителе!

- Что ты хочешь знать? – Заморгала она глазами.

Она села на кровати, а точнее сказать, бесстыдно развалилась.

- Ты знаешь, кто он?

- Ну, вообще-то, меня не всегда интересует имя. – Лениво начала она поправлять волосы.

- Он часто посещает подобные заведения?

- Знаешь, мне кажется, сам он вовсе не рад его посещать! – Расхохоталась она. – Но уже две среды подряд я имею возможность наблюдать его! – Она снова рассмеялась. – Я думаю, это вовсе не его желание, уж больно он мне напоминает простого мальчишку! Он даже приходит не один…

- Если мне еще не изменяет память, и моя догадка верна – это его брат. Ну что ж, не удивительно. От его родственника это вполне можно ожидать. С его-то пристрастиям к получению легкой и беззаботной любви, развлечениям, женщинам… особенно балеринам и танцовщицам в числе прочего! Не плохо.

- Я вижу, ты хорошо осведомлен в отношении моего посетителя!

- Я многое знаю. – Спокойно ответил он ей.

- Вы знакомы?

- Да. Он мой старый знакомый. – Криво усмехаясь, заметил он. - И у меня есть к нему дело.

- Твой друг наивен. Сразу видно, что его брат не промах, а вот он… У этого парнишки в голове одни сказки. Скучный мальчик. Ну ничего, я думаю, он привыкнет. А вот… у тебя, наверное, получилось бы лучше! - Она по-змеиному извелась, вставая с кровати.

Нет, томно хлопать на него глазами, говорить с придыханием, обольстительно манить его взглядом и мокрыми губами, а точнее соблазнять и флиртовать с этим мужчиной, было просто невозможно, бесполезно. Рано или поздно мужчина все равно начинает обращать внимание на ту, кто пытается привлечь к себе внимание, и женский взгляд всегда это подмечает. Особенно, если он наметан. И так всегда. Но только не в этом случае. Его взгляд был голодным и беспрестанно ищущим, но искал он не женщину, а что-то другое. Увы.

- Никогда не думал, но… застать знакомого виконта в апартаментах у шлюхи будет интересно! – Не обращая внимания на ее слова, произнес он. - Из этого может выйти очень забавная пьеса!

- Хочешь устроить спектакль?

- Да, я люблю спектакли! – Усмехнулся он.

Он прошелся по комнате.

- Твоя маска скрывает гораздо больше, чем лицо. – Заметила женщина, следя за ним взглядом.

- Можно ли доверять бесчестной женщине? – Задал он совершено непонятный вопрос.

- Доверять! – Она сузила глаза. - Но… если хочешь знать, куртизанки намного благородней, чем какие-либо еще женщины! Если тебе это было неизвестно… Вряд ли кто-либо еще имеет представление о жизни полнее, чем мы. Мы знаем ее такой, какая она есть. Что ты хочешь попросить от меня?

- Всего на всего, когда в следующий раз, в следующую среду, как только он прибудет, я бы хотел поговорить с ним, прямо здесь. Я очень хочу посмотреть на его лицо…

- Ты явно не в себе. Но знаешь… не думаю, что если я тебе откажу, я не выиграю.

- Естественно. Если ты согласишься, то сможешь получить гораздо больше, нежели, если откажешься.

- Знаешь, не откажусь. Я испытываю слабость перед достойными мужчинами!

- Ты испытываешь слабость перед достойными кошельками этих мужчин. Заверяю, что вас ничто не возбуждает сильнее на этом свете, чем толстый кошелек и запах денег!

- Но мое время стоит дорого. А если так, то я потеряю клиента, способного щедро заплатить!

- Я заплачу тебе куда больше, чем ты могла бы заработать сегодня за всю ночь.

--

Возможно, это было не самой лучшей его идеей. Но что-то мешало ему отказаться от нее. Это слишком хороший шанс еще раз посмотреть на «проигравшего» виконта, а так же освободить себя и оперу от бесконечных поисков и глупых игр. Время очень быстро прошло, и тот момент, о котором он победоносно думал, наступил. Предвосхищение событий не могло его не забавлять.

Нанести столь долгожданный визит своему «старому знакомому» виконту он поспешил сразу же, как тот только прибыл, не желая медлить, ибо при ином раскладе ему вовсе не хотелось созерцать непристойную картину, к которой располагали все обстоятельства.

- Не ожидали такой встречи, виконт?

Рауль на секунду замер, потеряв дар речи. Да, наверное. Он действительно не ожидал. Женщина, стоявшая в двух шагах от него резко отпрыгнула, машинально поправляя волосы. На ее лице читалась то ли хитрая искривленная улыбка, то ли испуг. Понять было почти невозможно.

- Уходи! – резко приказал гость женщине.

Та медлила, вжавшись спиной в стену, хитро шарила глазами, медля покидать комнату.

- Вон! – Резко повторил он, не выдержав.

- Из вас хоть один останется в живых? Иначе, кто мне будет платить по завершению всего этого представления?

- Ты уже получила свое! Прочь!

Женщина выскользнула за дверь, не желая становиться жертвой ярости незнакомца.

- Надо же, какая встреча. Зачем ты пришел снова? – Спросил его виконт.

- Вот как, значит, вы проводите свой досуг, - словно не замечая его вопроса, начал Призрак, - вместо того, чтобы проводить эти драгоценные минуты со своей женой, которой вы клялись в любви. Вас больше привлекает общество шлюх! – С недовольством в голосе, посмеялся Призрак, обращаясь к своему собеседнику.

- Вижу, и ты тоже не тратишь времени. Пребывая в таком же обществе куртизанок, как и я!

- Меня с ними связывают лишь договоренности, и не больше. – Спокойно ответил он. – А вы, виконт… мило.

- Да что тебе вообще известно, что ты смеешь так говорить или в чем-то обвинять! У тебя на это нет никакого права на это! Ты – никто! Ты же ничего не знаешь! Не знаешь! – Возмутился Рауль, почти выкрикнув последнюю фразу. – Это ведь все ты! Это ведь из-за тебя в нашей семье одни неприятности и сложности!

- Я не заставлял вас лезть в постель к проституткам, виконт. – Спокойно усмехнулся Призрак. – Но… знаете ли вы зачем я здесь!

Рауль очень пристально смотрел на Призрака, и пытался понять, что же-таки выражает его взгляд? Похоже, сейчас он, был холоден, и не выражал ничего.

- Итак, - продолжил тот все тем же невозмутимым тоном.

Невозмутимость в его голосе могла свести с ума кого угодно. Он умел показать беспристрастность. Порою, может быть, было бы и лучше, если бы он сорвался на крик, рев, шипение. Что угодно, и ты ждешь этого, готов к этому, а его голос по-прежнему издевательски спокоен.

- Итак, - повторил он еще раз, - я вам объясню цель моего визита, виконт. Я думаю, вам все же не терпится узнать.

Виконт был не многословен. То ли ему не очень хотелось разговаривать с ним, то ли он сейчас вообще потерял дар речи, что бы хоть что-то отвечать.

- Вы, дорогой виконт, осложнили мне мою привычную жизнь. Мне это вовсе не нравится. Именно по этому вопросу я и желал переговорить с вами. И представьте, какое было мое удивление, когда я узнал, где вас можно найти! – Рассмеялся он. – Забавно, не правда ли? Не думайте, что я пришел в столь непривлекательное место, чтобы созерцать вас… в неподобающем виде. Вернусь к прежней теме разговора. Вы, своим вмешательством в мое существование отягощаете привычный ход моей жизни… и моей оперы в том числе.

- Вот как, а ты – нет? Ты не отягощаешь _нашу_ жизнь? А что ты сделал с нашей жизнью? С жизнью Кристины? Ты… ты…

- …Чудовище. – С легкостью в голосе, закончил он фразу Рауля, опередив его. – Я угодал? Это ты хотел сказать? Я знаю. Какое еще вы можете кинуть мне в лицо оскорбление. Ну что ж, считайте меня кем угодно. О, но только я не делал с вашей жизнью ничего. Если бы я хотел сделать что-то именно с _вашей_ жизнью, то ручаюсь вам, виконт де Шаньи, вас бы уже давно не было в живых. Очень давно. – Он сделал шаг назад, и прошелся по комнате. – И мне бы это ничего не стоило!

Рауль внимательно наблюдал за его уверенно поступью и глухими шагами.

Призрак скривился в насмешливой улыбке.

- Но… к чему это мое милосердие! – Саркастически усмехнулся он. - Сам не понимаю, и почему я оставил вас в живых… Наверное, был не расположен убивать в тот вечер…

Рауль криво усмехнулся ему в ответ, не в силах сдержаться от его заявления.

- Конечно, ведь ты тогда уже пресытил свою жажду убийства в тот вечер! Ты всегда тяготел к убийствам! Конечно же, убить человека, который стоит на вашем пути – самое простое решение! Это легко!

- О, виконт, - Призрак искривился в надменной ухмылке. – Вы ошибаетесь. Вы когда-нибудь имели возможность убивать? Убить человека вовсе не просто. Это не так-то уж и легко… как вы подозреваете.

- Только **_тебе_** это никогда не мешало!

- Вы не имеете не малейшего представления, что мне мешало, а что – нет. Но, признаюсь вам, я не за этим пришел сюда. И не хочу вести долгие беседы с вами, как со старым знакомым. Потому, не перебивайте меня! Я повторяю вам, что ваши попытки неуместны, виконт, и совершенно глупы. Они ничего не найдут. Все это только доставляет неудобства опере… а мне вдвойне! Завершите свою охоту, если вы не хотите, чтобы началась уже настоящая война! Иначе, она обещает принести много жертв! Я пришел всего лишь предупредить вас об этом. Или… мое терпение лопнет. А оно уже на исходе! Я не люблю, когда нарушают мои планы.

- Неужели ты пришел только лишь за этим? – Вдруг выпалил Рауль.

Эрик на секунду замер.

- Тебе не запугать меня… Призрак!

- Я знаю. Так как я еще и не приступил к этому, виконт. – Усмехнулся Эрик.

Рауль было дернулся, но тяжелая рука легла ему на плечо.

- Не стоит. Все-таки, я пришел поговорить, и вовсе не рассчитывал на какого-либо рода баталии. Давайте не будем омрачать жизнь вашей любезной шлюхи трупом в ее постели! Я думаю, ей это не очень понравится! Вы же не хотите ее огорчить… еще больше!

Призрак торжествовал, когда у виконта на лице отчетливо проступил легкий испуг и волнение, перемешенное с ненавистью и отвращением. О, это единственное, что он сейчас мог – молча и бездейственно его ненавидеть.

- Знаешь что, - наконец выдавил из себя Рауль, - ты можешь строить из себя кого угодно, но… я должен заметить, раз уж мы встретились, что был вынужден тебя искать не только потому, что считаю опасным для общества…

- Вот как? Мило. Вы решили помочь миру! Это похвально, виконт! Но думаю, мир справится и без вас! – Повысил он голос. – И что же еще заставило искать меня?

- Ты думал, что все то, что ты устроил будет спущено тебе с рук? – С отвращением произнес Рауль. – И не рассчитывай.

- Я давно ни на что не рассчитываю, виконт. А если в чем-то нуждаюсь, то беру это сам.

- Заметно. И мою жену, похоже, тоже! - Не в силах сдерживаться, почти выкрикнул Рауль.

Кристина. Вот в чем дело. И как он не догадался? Да нет, догадался.

- А, вот вы о чем, виконт. – С прежней невозмутимостью в голосе произнес Призрак.

- Именно об этом. Или твоя память уже вычеркнула происшествие того вечера? Или это было для тебя столь незначительно? Конечно же, простой забавой, которая могла вылиться отнюдь не в забаву! А о ней ты подумал? Ты хоть вообще думал о ней когда-нибудь? О Кристине… или ты только требовал от нее?

- Виконт, вы не пили сегодня? – Усмехнулся Призрак. – У вас на удивление развязан язык. Или это общество дешевых шлюх дает вам такие силы? Будет вам известно, я ничего не требовал от вашей жены… Никогда.

Рауль сощурил глаза.

- Нет. Ты всегда, всегда требовал от нее что-то. Ее душу, ее любовь, и ее тело… - Задохнулся он возмущением. - Ты всегда искал способ подчинить ее! А она… она всего лишь наивный ребенок, которая шла за этими мистификациями, одержимая своими грезами! Ты умело заманивал ее в свои ловушки!

- Кристина давно не ребенок. И все-таки… если вы о нашей последней встрече…

Рауль побледнел, вспоминая.

- …Я никуда ее не заманивал, будет вам известно, она шла на все по доброй воле. Не думаю, что будет достойно освещать вам подробности того вечера. Это не я ее звал тогда…

Рауль заскрипел зубами. И Призрак это заметил. Виконт по-прежнему видел его страшный взгляд, отсутствующий, и проницающий насквозь.

- Не думаю, что вам будет интересно… услышать подробности о вашей жене. Да я и не считаю это достойным. Если вам интересно, то думаю, что более уместно вам будет спросить это у нее. Ей будет, что рассказать вам, уверяю вас! – Усмехнулся он.

Рауль встревожился – улыбка была совершенно непонятной, пугающей, и где-то в глубине груди как-то неприятно заныло. Он облизнул пересохшие губы.

Виконт снова хотел вскочить на ноги, но что-то его остановило.

- Ты - ужасен! – Воскликнул он.

- Для меня это не новость. Пускай так. Но ваша жена была вовсе не против… - Нехотя произнес он.

- Какой позор! Я всегда знал, что тебе была нужна Кристина, и ни о каких невинных отношениях не могло идти и речи! Грязные бесчестные отношения, и ты готов был на все! – Рауль до боли сжал кулаки. – Ну, ничего, еще можно кое-что сделать, устранить ошибки, и, прежде всего – исправить ту ситуацию.

Призрак хищно оскалил зубы в улыбке, и тут же сменил выражение лица на бесстрастное.

- Вы ошибаетесь, виконт. Что вы знаете о том, какие чувства я испытывал к Кристине Даэ! Это вы… если бы не вы… Кристина бы сейчас была примой моей Оперы! И заметьте – была бы счастлива! Счастлива! У нее бы была музыка!

- Как бы она расплачивалась с вами за эту щедрость, сударь?

- Не желаете ли, виконт, чтобы вам вырвали язык! Кажется, вы стали излишне разговорчив. – Холодно глядя на Рауля, язвя, сказал Призрак. – Вы уж больно много болтаете, глупый мальчишка.

- И моя жена могла… как она могла общаться с таким… с преступником! Ты только и можешь угрожать и убивать! Нет ничего позорнее, чем быть любовницей убийцы!

Эрик почувствовал, как где-то внутри груди начала подниматься ощутимая ярость.

- Я бы на вашем месте был осторожнее в выражениях, касающихся собственной жены! Я бы никогда, что бы ни было, не позволил себе выражаться так в адрес своей жены!

- А ее у вас никогда не было и не будет! Потому, я бы на вашем месте воздержался от таких указаний!

Взгляд Призрака потемнел.

- Не пора ли вам замолчать?

- Не надо угрожать! Если ты и правда хочешь, чтобы «охота» на Призрака оперы и просто убийцы прекратилась, предлагаю решение… касающееся нас обоих! Вы мужчина, сударь, и вы должны отвечать за свои поступки!

- Я в силах отвечать за свои поступки, если будет вам известно, юноша! Похоже, это вы не в силах отдавать отчет тому, что вы говорите.

- Тогда, совершая что-либо, вы делаете это с полным осознанием последствий. – Отгрызнулся виконт.

Эрик обратил на него усталый и недовольный взгляд. Ему еще не хватало для полноты действий демонстративно зевнуть, чтобы показать, как его утомил скучный и неинтересный разговор в обществе Рауля де Шаньи.

- Что ж, тогда, я думаю, вы знаете, что за то, что произошло, и за то, что вы сделали с моей женой, я в праве потребовать от вас сатисфакции. – Голос Рауля налился тяжестью. Мальчишка упрямо настаивал на своем. - И у меня на это есть все права! Я считаю, что ваши действия оскорбительны не только по отношению к моей жене, но в первую очередь ко мне, моему имени!

Эрику захотелось рассмеяться. И в чем именно его обвинял виконт де Шаньи?

- Ну, если вы настаиваете на этом… - Протянул Эрик, окидывая своего противника недовольным взглядом.

Если ему так хочется этой забавы – не ее получит.

- Да, я настаиваю! – Почти выкрикнул Рауль. - Это бесчестно, то, как вы поступили с нашей жизнью. Вы низко и мерзко поступили! Не достойно благородного мужчины… хотя, о чем я? Благородный… да вы им никогда не были. Но Кристина замужем! Дуэль неизбежна!

Призрак несколько секунд молчал, потом сказал:

- Что ж, думаю, будет намного уместнее, разобраться во всем с глазу на глаз, как и поступают достойные мужчины, а не трусы, нежели вы будете пытаться перевернуть с ног на голову мою Оперу, пытаясь найти ее призрака, прячась за спинами полиции. Я не люблю этого, не люблю, когда кто-то вмешивается в мои владения.

- Что ж… Так вы согласны?

Рауль тяжело дышал, пытаясь противостоять страшному взору противника. Огонь безумия, до забвения затопил все его тело. Тот же внешне был совершенно несокрушим.

- Да.

- Очень хорошо, сударь! Хоть что-то вы решаете достойно настоящего мужчины! Надеюсь, вам можно доверять?

Призрак усмехнулся.

- Не беспокойтесь! Я не обману вас! Зачем разочаровывать вас! Что же – если вы выиграете, - с усмешкой произнес он, - то, как я понимаю, _ваша_ часть будет очищена, и одновременно, вы избавите мир и оперу от Призрака оперы, что сделать вы так стремитесь последнее время. А если… если выиграю я, - сделал он акцент на последнем слове, - что ж, не скрою, мне будет приятно все-таки исполнить то, что я должен был сделать еще давно! Тогда вы обещаете, если, конечно же, останетесь жить, что никогда, никогда больше не заговорите о Призраке, и не потревожите его… Что бы ни случилось!

- А Кристина? Что будет с Кристиной в случае, если…

- Если вы умрете или проиграете? Увы, - пожал он плечами, - я не знаю, виконт. Кажется, это _ваша_ жена. Позаботьтесь о ней сами, это в ваших интересах.

- Ты не отнимешь ее тогда? – Удивленно воскликнул Рауль.

- Нет. – Сухо произнес он, чувствуя, как сжимается сердце.

Рауль тяжело сглотнул. Странно было это слышать.

- Сейчас я больше заинтересован в своем спокойствии. Я не хочу больше ни коем образом пересекаться с вами, и не желаю видеть вас в моем театре. Вот, что меня заботит больше. И… не смею больше отвлекать вас, виконт! Кажется, я и так надолго отвлек вас! – Усмехнулся Призрак, покидая комнату.

- Вы можете продолжить! А все, что мы решили – остается в силе. И поверьте, такое решение мне нравится куда больше, нежели вы бы скрывались за дюжиной глупых жандармов, которые штурмуют оперу!

Дверь с тяжестью захлопнулась, и Рауль остался наедине со своими мыслями, которые не покинули его остаток ночи.

--

Утром следующего дня Рауль и его брат снова были в его кабинете. Их завтрак прошел совершенно угрюмо. Все были немногословны и молчаливы. Утро началось ужасно.

Кристина к завтраку выйти отказалась, сославшись служанке на страшную мигрень и тошноту, и попросила принести ей лишь только один чай в комнату.

Рауль после вчерашней ночи есть совершенно не хотел, у него в голове было столько мыслей, что они путались, отяжеляя ее. Насладился полноценным завтракам лишь Филипп, завершивший его чашкой ароматного кофе с большим куском свежего орехового пирога.

Сейчас Филипп, вальяжно развалившись в кресле Рауля, неспешно потягивая сигару, курил, следя за братом, который зачем-то рылся в груде бумаг на столе, делая совершенно ненужную и неважную работу. Скорее всего, просто для того, чтобы отвлечься.

- Что ты делаешь? – Не выдержал он.

- Ничего. – Недружелюбно ответил ему Рауль.

- И все-таки, Рауль, расскажи мне, что там было вчера… Я не очень хорошо понял, что ты рассказал мне вчера ночью. Как _он_ нашел тебя?

- Я не знаю. Он всегда обладал каким-то странным необъяснимой способностью появляться в ненужный и неожиданный момент…

- Нюх отличной гончей… Я хочу заметить, а он не дурак, и не промах… этот твой _оперный монстр_.

Рауль продолжал шуршать бумагами, резко рассовывая их по стопкам.

- Черт побери, Рауль, прекрати рыться в бумагах, как крыса! – Повысил голос Филипп. - А он не так уж и глуп, как я понимаю. Так Рауль? В его сообразительности и уме ему может позавидовать любой мужчина, ну а женщины, почему бы нет, я думаю, если бы не…

- Вот только не надо об этом! – Грубо прервал его Рауль.

- А что! Я лишь сказал, что он мог бы быть неплохой партией… твоей женушке.

- Филипп! – Выкрикнул виконт.

- А что?

- Ну да Филипп, ты еще скажи, что он душка! – Рауль кинул на стол стопку бумаг, которую он складывал. – Ты просто потешаешься.

Филипп хмыкнул.

- Ну… этого я не знаю, Рауль. Думаю, тут уместнее поинтересоваться у твоей жены, она нам расскажет!

- Ты опять издеваешься, Филипп! – Дрогнувшим голосом сказал Рауль, чувствуя, как подкашиваются ноги.

- К черту ребячество. Скажи, о чем вы говорили?

- Как раз о моей жене. Я сказал, что не позволю ему просто так уйти, не заплатив по счетам, которые касаются доброго имени моей жены!

- Очень доброго! – Насмешливо уточнил Филипп.

Рауль позеленел. От злости. Ярость, оставшаяся у него со вчерашней ночи до сих пор не покидала его.

- Ладно тебе. Ты же знаешь, что я шучу! Так, и что вы решили? – Стряхивая пепел с сигары, спросил Филипп.

- Как что? Ты знаешь другие способы, когда речь идет о поруганной чести супруги?

- Ну… о чести я бы помолчал. – Протянул Филипп, затягиваясь. – Так, хорошо, и что? Дуэль?

- Ну да, драться! И только драться!

- Глупо! – Спокойно ответил Филипп. – Рауль, я не перестану удивляться тебе…

- Филипп, а что ты хотел, чтобы я сделал?

- Хорошо, что ты не набросился на него прямо там, в борделе! А-то бы действительно, драться вам не пришлось тогда, так как он придушил бы тебя, как цыпленка прямо там… На постели у шлюхи! Ужасная смерть! – Прищурился в кривой усмешке Филипп. – Ни одному идиоту не пожелаешь этого! Я рассказывал тебе об одном старом бароне, с которым случился приступ прямо в постели у проститутки…

- О чем ты, Филипп! – Возмутился Рауль, тряхнув головой, и было, чуть не бросил на пол бумаги.

- О том, что ему было не очень хорошо в тот момент! А проститутке тем более! Представь, каково это, когда на тебе умирает твой клиент!

Рауль все-таки кинул стопку бумаг на стол. Наверное, ему сейчас самому хотелось вцепиться в горло брата. Так как тот самым ужасным образом надсмехался над его чувствами, которые он испытывал в данный момент.

- Тебе не в чем обвинить меня! Я всего лишь защищаю свою жену!

- А вот если бы ты не женился на этой… Кристине Даэ, - поправился сразу же Филипп, - то и защищать ни чью поруганную честь тебе бы было не надобности! Зачем ее защищать, когда она, наверняка сама с превеликим удовольствием легла к нему в постель, лишь стоило ему заикнуться об этом! И возможно, даже не раз. Рауль, я знаю толк в женщинах… Но ты отказываешься слушать меня и по сей день! Как ты думаешь, почему я до сих пор не женился!

Рауль пожал плечами.

- Твое сердце слишком черствое, чтобы полюбить.

Филипп расхохотался.

- А зачем любить, Рауль, скажи? Любовь, это условность, которая имеет тенденцию пропадать с первым же лучом солнца после чудесной ночи, наполненной, кстати, этой самой любовью! И из-за этого стоит жениться? Ну, тогда, мой дорогой, мне бы следовало жениться на сотне дамочек, которые отнюдь не чисты в своей репутации и помыслах. Представляешь, что бы было с фамилией де Шаньи? Рауль, как ты не можешь понять, любовь выдумали сказочники, те же, что выдумали для детей гномов и фей! Это та же сказка! Верить в это в стиле твоей наивной жены, Рауль, но не тебя, мужчины… Любовь – удел убогих и глупых!

- Ты… - Вздохнул Рауль, - слишком бездушен и расчетлив. Ты всегда знал, что для меня твои принципы и взгляды были непонятными. Я хотел счастливую семью, наполненную пониманием и теплом.

- И я, как не странно, счастлив, Рауль! Но к природе своего счастья я вернусь позже, а сейчас я хочу спросить у тебя, мой дорогой братец, что ты думаешь делать с фактом вашей детской игры в настоящих мужчин? То есть… дуэли.

- Притворить ее в жизнь.

Филипп выпустил кольцо серого едкого дыма, и гулко вздохнув, безнадежно замотал головой.

- В таком случае, возможно, ты живешь последние пару дней. Что же ты тогда делаешь здесь? Ты не думал, что бешенных собак заманивают в ловушку, и там убивают? Это намного вернее, чем самому получить укус от бешеных клыков!

- О чем ты? – Рауль присел на кресло, стоящее напротив.

- Дуэль будет проходить по всем канонам?

- Конечно!

- Глупец!

Рауль привстал.

- Постой. Сядь!

Он опустился обратно, не в силах отрицать, что в словах брата его, все-таки что-то заинтересовало.

- Вот! Скоро из тебя выйдет человек! Эх. Побольше бы мне терпения с тобою, мальчик!

- Говори, Филипп. У тебя в голове что-то дурное!

- Не дурное, а то, что должно вразумит моего непутевого родственника!

- И?

- И… самый правильный выход, Рауль, это не дожидаясь взаимных выстрелов избавиться от него. Тем более, о дуэли кроме вас никто не знает. От тебя знаю только я, а он… вряд ли он будет сообщать кому-то об этом. Рауль, если тебе дорога твоя жизнь, да и вообще, дорог этот свет, от этого человека нужно избавиться. Тем более, ты получил такой шанс, который дается раз в жизни! Ты не понимаешь о чем я?

- Но это будет нечестно, Филипп! Это противоречит всем законам чести!

- Это будет нечестно? – Воскликнул Филипп, повторяя слова брата. - Но кто будет говорить сейчас о чести? Скажи, тебе нужна честь перед ним? Я сомневаюсь, что он придерживается такого же мнения, после того, когда в его объятиях побыла твоя дорогая жена! По-моему, никакой чести уже не осталось еще в тот момент, когда твоя жена явственно выразила к нему свою страсть на сцене… Она предала тебя уже тогда, черт возьми, запятнала свою честь! О чем ты сейчас мне говоришь? Выплюнь свои ребяческие замашки, Рауль!

- Что ты предлагаешь? – С заинтересованностью в голосе, спросил тот.

- Не будь глупцом! Ты желал, что бы Призрака оперы нашли… нашли и покончили с ним! И на меньшее ты не согласен. Как я понимаю, лишь смерть этого человека разорвет ту страшную порочную нить, которая связывает его и твою жену, а вместе с тем отягощает и твою жизнь!

- Я уже теперь не знаю, что может помочь. Мне кажется, он никогда не покинет разум моей жены.

- Устранение противника всегда было верным ходом.

- И ты хочешь устранить его именно тогда, не дожидаясь нашей дуэли! – Догадался Рауль.

- Молодец! Ты верно все понял! Ты не подумал, что в этой схватке может статься, что он одержит победу, а _ты_ окажешься побежденным! И тогда ты проиграешь гораздо большее, даже нежели сражение за женщину. Ты проиграешь в жизни, в своей жизни… Он может убить тебя, а не ты. Ты же не знаешь, что ожидать от этого человека! Он, как я понимаю, все-таки очень опасный противник… в силе, или в уме, не важно. Я вижу, он с легкостью дал тебе согласие на этот бред. Ты знаешь, что ожидать от его действий!

- Спрашиваю еще раз - как я понимаю, ты предлагаешь покончить с этим, не начиная дуэли. – Вдумываясь в свои слова, осторожно произнес Рауль.

Филипп положительно кивнул головой.

- Ты уже малость начинаешь понимать… умнеешь. У меня появляется надежда на обретение вполне разумного брата!

- Но, тогда действительно, о чести не может идти и речи…

- Забудь о чести, братишка, - Филипп с нажимом и яростью затушил сигару, смяв ее в хрустальной пепельнице, - я повторяю, сейчас она не имеет значение. Одно дело, когда твой противник достоин, а другое – когда это бессчетный и грязный убийца. Я думаю, здесь все разумно, и ни о каких предательствах чести не идет речи. Он это заслужил… А ты… ты оправданно поступаешь! И здесь все на твоей стороне! Ты здесь останешься прав…

- Но это означает, что придется убить его прежде, чем мы начнем поединок.

Филипп поморщился.

- Глупость. Конечно нет! Ты думаешь, я могу предложить тебе такую глупую идею! Все решается намного проще! Тебе никого не надо убивать!

- Но тогда моя жена не будет отомщена!

- Осознания того, что это животное мертво - будет достаточно, что бы твоя жена была отомщена? – Спросил Филипп.

Рауль молчал.

- Всегда можно найти способ, как это сделать намного проще.

- И как ты это себе представляешь?

- Я-то представляю. Но если бы ты не был моим братом, я бы даже не стал затевать всю эту заварушку, Рауль. Если честно, я бы без всяких рассуждений, не задумываясь, отдал Кристину этому человеку, и жил бы спокойно, она этого заслуживает, если быть честным до конца…

- Филипп!

- Что! Я сказал то, что думал. Ну да ладно, вернемся к начатому разговору. Будь уважителен к моему предложению. Речь идет не об убийстве. Я не очень был бы рад, если бы ты марал руки. А здесь… знаешь что, - он откинулся на спинку мягкого кресла. –Можно устроить все намного проще! Я подумаю. Хотя, вообще не понимаю, зачем тебе это надо. К чему? Пойми, что в таких делах нужно опираться не только на собственную наивность, но и на грубый расчет, мой брат. Тебе есть что терять. Потому, думаю, что в твоих интересах сохранить это.

--

_«…Мы переехали. _

_Как это утомительно. Нет ничего ужаснее смены места жительства. Я убедилась в этом сама. Кошмарно. Я дико устала за все это время. _

_Ума не приложу, зачем Раулю понадобилось менять дом? Я пока еще не привыкла к новому дому, к новому месту… _

_Все здесь мне чуждо, хотя, здесь очень мило. Но оно гораздо дальше от Парижа…_

_Прежний дом заключал в себе множество воспоминаний… А этот совсем чужой. _

_Не знаю, кажется, я начинаю проклинать эту идею мужа с переездом. _

_У меня предчувствие, что она приведет к чему-то непоправимому… _

_Нас пару раз навестил Филипп, брат мужа. Не знаю, никогда не относилась к нему плохо… но кажется, он недолюбливает меня. Я замечаю. Он по-прежнему видит во мне девочку из театра. И… может быть не стоит обвинять его в этом? Наверное, я так и осталась этой девочкой из театра… И никогда, ничто и никто не изменит этого… Жаль. _

_А может быть, вовсе и не жаль! _

_Порою, чем дальше мы от Парижа, тем сильнее моя тяга вернуться туда, иногда я вспоминаю Оперу. Все, что я пережила там, хоть я и желаю забыть это… мой разум все равно возвращается к этому. Зачем? За что? Я твержу себе, что все это в прошлом, и для меня больше не имеет значение. Ведь это в прошлом… какое значение может иметь прошлое? Прошлое – это ничто. Его не существует. Его нельзя повторить. А значит - его нет. _

_Но этого нельзя забыть. От этого нельзя избавиться… Это страшное наказание. _

_Иногда мне приходят в голову мысли – ах, если бы это можно было зачеркнуть, так же как можно вычеркнуть из листа написанное. Или вырвать, подобно тетрадному листу… Но разница лишь в том, что если из тетради бумагу можно вырвать, и этого больше не будет, воспоминания будут жить всегда. Их невозможно вырвать. Увы. _

…_С появлением Анри Рауль стал более сдержан, бросил свои прежние занятия, перестал пить. Спасибо, Господи. _

_Я счастлива, что все приняло нормальный ход. Он даже приходит пожелать мне доброй ночи на ночь. Кажется, он стал ласковее со мною. _

_Но… мне что-то не дает покоя. Не знаю что. Мы живем здесь недолго, но все эти соседи… Они милы, но не понимаю, к чему это все, Рауль никогда не вел особой дружбы с соседями, а сейчас… _

_Честно скажу, мне не нравится, когда к нам на чай заглядывает эта соседка - Эмили Кальм. Она всегда крайне рада меня видеть, и Рауль говорит, что мне будет полезно общаться с людьми, указывая мне на дружбу с этой девушкой. _

_Но она не нравится мне… при ней Рауль совершенно изменяется в непонятную мне сторону. И еще – я никогда не видела его таким. _

_А эта девушка, надо признаться, образована, умна, этого нельзя отрицать, начитана, хороша собою, богата… И все-таки… мне с ней рядом не уютно. _

_Не удивлюсь, если ей не безразличен мой муж. _

_После очередного чаепития, когда я отказалась идти с ними на прогулку в сад, сославшись на недомогание, и поднялась наверх к Анри, они долго гуляли, премило беседуя! _

_Сама не понимаю, что происходит – пишу это, а во мне невольно поднимается раздражение… Не могу об этом думать! _

_Зачем я пишу все это до сих пор? Все изменилось, я счастлива потому что у меня есть Анри… Но мне по-прежнему есть надобность разговаривать с бумагой… Мне по-прежнему больно… внутри… в душе. Я как и раньше чего-то жду… Или кого-то. _

_Признаюсь честно, и не буду лгать… даже по прошествии сколького времени, ничего не зная и не ведая - я иногда все равно вспоминаю о **нем**… _

_Рауль больше не упоминает о прошлом. Будто бы для него прошлого больше нет. Но это лишь иллюзия. Моя иллюзия. _

_Но у моего мужа и впрямь, похоже, появилась какая-то странная уверенность в том, что** его** больше нет в нашей жизни… Такое может быть после всего, что было? _

_Он как-то сказал, что больше не намерен разговаривать и вспоминать о том, что было, и чего больше нет… _

_Я не верю в это. Это лишь его уверенность. Но откуда она у него? Почему такая уверенность? Он ошибается, если думает, что его больше нет. Если бы это была правда… я бы почувствовала. _

_Я же… может быть я схожу с ума, но… у меня создается впечатление, что он рядом, что он почти каждую минуту рядом, со мною… что он близко, я чувствую его… моего Ангела! Как и прежде. Но только уже немного иначе, это другое, не как раньше. Но он со мною. _

…_У Анри такие прекрасные пальчики… _

_Он чудесен, мой ребенок! Мой сын самый красивый ребенок на свете!_

_Я никому и никогда его никому не отдам! Он всегда будет со мною._

_Я не могу уже и помыслить о том, а что было бы, если бы бог лишил меня радости иметь этого чудесного ребенка!_

_Он очень быстро растет, и чем дальше, тем спокойнее становится мне на душе, - когда я с ним, когда он рядом, я знаю, что я не одна, и что мир только для меня… как это было когда-то. С ним я ощущаю счастье! _

_Такое счастье и спокойствие я чувствовала за всю жизнь лишь рядом с одним человеком… _

_А еще… когда он начинает хныкать, я пою ему. _

_Он замолкает, и так внимательно слушает, я вижу, что он все-все понимает! О, маленькое чудо! Его личико становится таким светлым, прекрасным… я не могу это на бумагу. _

_Мне кажется, его душа создана для музыки!_

_Рауль не любит, когда я пою ему… и говорит, что это не обязательно, и что он вовсе не хочет, чтобы мальчик рано или поздно с моих «подачек», когда подрастет, попросит фортепиано или что-то в этом духе... и я испорчу его. А я не против. Я буду только счастлива, если мой сын когда-нибудь пожелает этого._

…_Знаешь, я думаю, если бы у **тебя** когда-нибудь мог быть сын, он бы был похож на Анри… _

_Рауль очень мил с ребенком, но он очень редко относится к нему, как к сыну. _

…_Я думаю, **ты** бы мог быть замечательным отцом… Если бы это когда-нибудь могло произойти с тобою. У твоего ребенка могла бы быть душа, которая невероятно чутко чувствует музыку. Я знаю. _

…_Нелегко осознавать, но во снах ты меня не покинул. Если бы я могла встретиться с тобою, то первое, что спросила бы у тебя – почему?_

_Где ты?_

_Твой дом по-прежнему Опера? _

_Знаешь, иногда она снится мне… та, какой она была раньше… я тоже была другой раньше. _

_Знаешь, я хочу верить… что ты где-то там, ты живешь, и ты - счастлив. _

_Январь 1874». _

Кристина быстро дописала дату в тетради, закрыла ее, и убрала в ящик стола, и, встав со стула, почувствовала невероятную тягу к тому, что ей просто необходимо увидеть своего сына, который мирно спал в колыбели.


	15. Глава 15

15.

«…_Мой друг, я подозреваю, что это предложение, непременно должно заинтересовать вас в данных условиях, и не сомневаюсь, что будет выгодно в первую очередь вам, как никому другому…_».

Мужчина еще раз окинул взглядом подпись, располагающуюся внизу листа бумаги: «_Филипп де Шаньи_».

Это имя было ему знакомо. Он резким движением руки смял зашуршавший листок, и спрятал его во внутренний карман.

Никаким «другом» Филипп де Шаньи Викт**о**ру Болье, конечно же, не был. Зато был человеком, которого он отдаленно знал, и с которым он иногда встречался, чтобы посидеть где-нибудь за стаканчиком, поиграть в карты.

Виктор Болье был врачом. Очень хорошим врачом. Он был талантливым специалистом, и, кроме того, любил свое дело.

Но у Виктора была скверная привычка – он любил пропустить стаканчик другой в свободное время. А когда перебирал спиртного, то иногда поигрывал, позволяя себе лишнего.

Но даже не это сыграло главную роль в том, что сегодня Виктор Болье получил от Филиппа де Шаньи это странное письмо, в которое он долго вчитывался.

Он просто однажды перебрав бренди начал жаловаться на жизнь при графе, и рассказал совершенно неожиданный для графа случай.

Мужчина тогда крайне недружелюбно отозвался обо всем, что касалось театра.

Филиппа это крайне заинтересовало.

Оказалось, что Виктор Болье врач, и к театральным делам никогда в жизни не имел отношения. Но с Оперой у него были связаны не самые лучшие воспоминания и чувства. У Болье был младший брат, которого дела театральные интересовали уж куда больше, чем старшего брата, занимающегося медициной.

А точнее, все было проще простого. Бертран Болье был увлечен одной из танцовщиц, и говорил, что испытывает к этой девушке самые что ни на есть серьезные намеренья. Кажется, девушка тоже проявляла к нему легкий интерес. Но не больше.

Потому, Бертран устроился в театр на работу какого-то простого рабочего сцены. Что было сделать не так уж и сложно, не смотря на то, что его старший брат пророчил ему неплохое будущее врача.

Но любовь, как говорят, в таком возрасте слепа и глуха, услышать кого-то просто невозможно, чтобы тебе не говорили и как бы тебя не убеждали в обратном. Бертран не желал ни о чем слышать, пока его возлюбленная, наконец, не ответит ему взаимностью.

В тот момент Филиппу почему-то пришла в голову мысль о том, что неужели все младшие братья такие? И в истории этого человека есть что-то, где можно найти много похожего.

Как Виктор не убеждал младшего брата в том, что это все «забавы», тот не желал его даже слушать, не то что, отказываться от своих планов. Да и потом, он стал говорить своему старшему брату, что ни смотря ни на что, театральная жизнь, хоть и не высшее общество, но на много интереснее, чем скучная профессия врача.

Виктор не мог слышать это спокойно, и говорил ему, и что когда-нибудь все его игрушки плохо кончатся.

Так и вышло.

Виктор и слышать ничего не желал о театре – ни за что и никогда. Но, к сожалению, в один из вечеров премьеры в Опере случилась никем неожиданная трагедия, и Виктор Болье лишь на следующее утро узнал о том, что его брат погиб при пожаре, возникшем в Опере в тот злосчастный вечер премьеры.

Виктор тогда даже толком и не вспомнил, что за оперу давали, знал лишь, что говорили, что в этом всем виноват некий человек, по вине которого все эти несчастья и постигли театр… Но все эти слухи были такими странными, что толком ничего понять было нельзя, в последствии виновного так и не нашли, а в слухи о призраках и всяких мистификациях Болье верить отказывался.

Кому в последствии Виктор не мог простить смерть брата, он и сам теперь не знал. Но простить не мог.

Нельзя сказать, что Филиппа в тот вечер заинтересовал рассказ не совсем трезвого собеседника. Но что-то все-таки его задело. Интересная и странная судьба. Отголосок чего-то знакомого и очень близкого он все-таки уловил.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы в нужный момент эта история всплыла у него в памяти.

Все это, в первую очередь и вспомнил Филипп, когда разговаривал с Раулем о том плане, который быстро выстроился у него в голове так неожиданно, но умело сложился в одну очень продуманную линию.

Кажется, Виктор Болье слишком любил своего младшего брата, и с таким презрением говорил об Опере, об артистах и всем, что касается этого. Какова же может быть его реакция, когда он узнает непосредственно о том человеке, который прямым образом мог быть причастен к смерти его брата?

Черт возьми, да кто же отказывается от такого? Страшное дело, когда речь заходит о подобных делах!

Это может быть слишком хорошим шансом, чтобы вот так просто его упустить!

А Болье смог бы устроить все намного проще. Вот уж чего не хотел Филипп, так это того, что его брат совершил какую-нибудь глупость. А ее можно было совершенно точно ожидать от всей этой бессмысленной затеи. Необходимо было предложить что-то совершенно иное.

А уж если было задумано решить ситуацию иным способом, нежели положиться в этой дуэли на волю судьбы или господа бога, то связываться с убийцами или преступниками было не самым лучшим решением. Куда более разумным было бы решить это другим способом. Почему-то Филиппу показалось, что есть человек, которого, по крайней мере, можно на это подтолкнуть, и быть уверенным больше чем на половину, что он не откажется. Так как знал, на что можно надавить и указать, чтобы отказа не последовало, блага у этого человека были «слабые места», на которые можно было при желании указать.

-

Брата Виктора вот уже как два года не было.

Память о единственном его брате жила в нем долгое время, неприятным ноющим отголоском отзываясь в душе. Он всегда был против этого его «увлечения», он всегда отговаривал его, но нет – мальчишка был слишком упрям. Да, наверное, все-таки это он был виноват в том, что не удержал его от ошибок…

Виктор пришел домой этим вечером чернее тучи, слишком много неприятных воспоминаний в нем поднялось. Он явно был погружен в свои темные и неведомые другим мысли.

Виктор пришел сам не свой, молча с угрюмой гримасой разделся в холле, повесил верхнюю одежду на крючок, вытащил из внутреннего кармана записку, развернул ее, пробежался по ней глазами еще раз, снова смял, и сунул куда-то в карман сюртука.

В дверном проеме показалась женщина, нянчившая на руках ребенка годиков двух. Она вздохнула, повела четко очерченной тонкой бровью, и, покачав головой, произнесла:

- Опять! – Скривила губы женщина, замечая неуверенную поступь мужа. – Опять ты пил, Виктор? Господи, как мне это надоело. Ну когда же ты прекратишь губить себя?

Жена Виктора была умная не дурной внешности женщина, для которой муж, не смотря на его недостатки, был самым главным человеком в этом мире.

Виктор отрицательно качнул головой, хрипло произнес ей в ответ «нет», проходя мимо нее, погладил ее по голове, и прошел в комнату.

Женщина проследовала за ним.

После смерти брата Виктор стал часто пить. Женщина не могла спокойно смотреть на это, зная, что на самом деле за спиртным стоит слабая попытка укрыться от прошлого, от настоящего. Она много раз говорила ему, если он не бросит этого, то разрушит свою жизнь, их жизнь, лишится работы. Он слушал ее, но, похоже, не слышал. Он любил Мари, она была мудрой женщиной. И он это знал, много раз в этом убеждался. Но такова была его природа. Он ничего не мог с собою поделать. Говорят, чувство вины – страшное дело. Он это знал лучше всех остальных, испытав все на собственной шкуре.

Виктор отодвинул стул, плотно придвинутый к столу, сел на него, облокотившись на столешницу.

- Что с тобою? – Прищуривая глаза, спросила Мари.

- Ничего. – Недружелюбно ответил он. – Много работы было. Я устал. Вот и все.

- Правда! – Недоверчиво скривилась женщина.

- Да.

Она вздохнула, развернулась и вышла укладывать ребенка, оставив его одного.

Виктор снова достал бумагу, и еще раз перечитал ее:

_«Уважаемый Виктор, хочу сообщить вам, что у вас есть возможность наконец-то избавиться от ужасного ощущения, поселившегося внутри вас в ночь смерти вашего брата. _

_От вас почти ничего не потребуется. _

_Готов сообщить вам, что вам может представиться возможность встречи с человеком, непосредственно виновным в его смерти. Думаю, для вас это может быть интересно. _

_К тому же, немало важно заметить, что сам по себе этот человек может представить для вас интерес, как для врача._

_В добавок ко всему, я готов вас уверить, что ваш картежный долг, довлеющий над вами будет оплачен, и вы сможете забыть о нем раз и навсегда. А ваша семья не будет ограждена от такой неприятности, как бедность. Более того, думаю, приличная сумма за нашу удачную сделку вам тоже не помешает. Насколько я знаю, последнее время у вас было сложно с финансами… _

_Мой друг, я подозреваю, что это заманчивое предложение, непременно должно заинтересовать вас в данных условиях, и не сомневаюсь, что будет выгодно в первую очередь вам, как никому другому. _

_Надеюсь на ваше согласие и поддержку. _

_Филипп де Шаньи»._

К кому можно обратиться за «_помощью_» так сказать, а точнее, как проще решить столь нелегкую ситуацию, Филиппу пришло на ум практически моментально. Это пришло к нему в голову случайно, но оказалось, что эта мысль может в последствии действительно дать какой-то результат, так как это была действительно не такая уж и глупая идея.

--

_Ноябрь, 1872._

Здраво оценивая ситуацию и понимая, чем может все это грозить и закончиться, Эрик не мог в оставшиеся дни не навестить мадам Жири и Жюли.

Он не появлялся в Опере очень давно. Но не было ни дня, ни минуты чтобы она не ждала его… Как и всегда, впрочем.

Мадам Жири всегда была единственным человеком, с которым он мог поделиться всем, что произошло в его жизни и что обещало произойти. Хотя прекрасно знал, что Антуанетта вовсе не одобрит того, что он собирался ей рассказать, и уж точно будет не в восторге.

- Извините, что так долго не появлялся. – Сказал он ей, опустив всякого рода приветствия.

- Главное, что ты вернулся. Теперь надолго ли?

- Пока… не надолго. Но… мне нужно будет завершить кое-какие дела. И тогда все будет в порядке. – С расстановкой ответил он.

- У тебя все хорошо? – Замечая тревогу в его голосе, спросила Антуанетта.

Он несколько секунд помолчал. Мадам Жири выжидающе на него смотрела, словно сама сдерживала себя изо всех сил, чтобы чем-то с ним не поделиться первой, забыв обо всех его ответах на заданные ею вопросы.

- Антуанетта, мне надо с вами поговорить. Это важно. – Наконец сказал он, присаживаясь на кресло. – А точнее, кое о чем вам рассказать, и попросить об одном одолжении, в котором я рассчитываю только на вас.

Мадам Жири с недоверием на него посмотрела, предчувствуя, явно не столь приятный разговор. За долгое время она отлично научилась различать его настроение. Сейчас оно было отнюдь не самое радостное, что по логике должно было быть в порядке вещей.

- Сначала тебе надо поговорить с твоей женой. – Приподняла одну бровь мадам Жири, не желая слушать его сейчас. – Как я понимаю, ты еще не говорил с ней?

- Нет. Я нашел более разумным обговорить все волнующие меня вопросы сначала с вами, а потом уже навестить ее. Что-то случилось!

- Нет. Все хорошо. Но, если быть до конца честной, то… да, случилось. – Засуетилась Антуанетта. - И не маловажное. Просто, думаю, ей с тобою тоже надо очень серьезно поговорить. Кое о чем сообщить.

- Да о чем вы? – Возмутился он, вдумываясь в ее слова, привстав с кресла. - Что сообщить мне? Скажите. – Практически потребовал он. - Не скрывайте от меня, Антуанетта.

- Не требуй от меня слишком многого, я думаю, что тебе стоит поговорить с ней самой, а не выспрашивать у меня. Понимаешь ли, мой друг, есть вещи, которые не всегда можно говорить за других. Потому как, мальчик мой, думаю, разумнее будет, если она сама и только сама сообщит тебе об этом!

Мадам Жири, его друг, то ли нарочно, то ли нет, играла с ним в какую-то игру, которая вовсе ему не нравилась. И более, того она начинала его возмущать. Он не понимал ни единого ее слова, а она отказывалась сообщать ему подробности. Он ненавидел быть в неведенье, он ненавидел, когда попадал в ситуации, в которых ничего не понимал. Это заставляло ощущать свою слабость и беззащитность. А он этого ненавидел.

- С ней все в порядке?

- Более чем. Но… это как посмотреть на проблему. – Каким-то странным тоном произнесла мадам Жири. – Подожди, я приведу ее сюда. Она так ждала тебя все это время… Поговори с нею. Она имеет право первой узнать, что ты вернулся. А потом уже мы с тобою поговорим, и ты расскажешь мне все, что хотел. Обещаю тебе.

-

Через несколько минут мадам Жири позвав девушку, привела Жюли. Она появилась на пороге, переглянулась с мадам Жири, та ей одобрительно улыбнулась, и отступила куда-то в пустоту, закрыв за собою дверь, а девушка так и осталась стоять на пороге комнаты, замерев. Что-то останавливало ее, чтобы кинуться ему на встречу.

Какое-то время они практически не шевелились, просто стояли и смотрели друг на друга.

Наконец, он сам подошел к ней, обнял, и, приподнял, отняв от пола. На секунду она забыла обо всем том, что мучило ее ближайшие дни, и позволила себе улыбнуться, показав свою радость.

Он, подошел к ней, обнял и приподнял.

- Подожди, постой, опусти! – Попросила она его, часто задышав. – Не надо, пожалуйста…

Он остановился, озабоченно посмотрев на нее, уловив в ее тоне тревогу, не рассчитывая. Что это может вызвать в ней такое беспокойство.

- Что-то не так? В чем дело, Жюли? – Спросил он, уловив ее тон. – Что-то случилось?

Она несколько секунд молчала после того, как он опустил ее на землю, и ее ноги коснулись пола.

А потом Жюли, поняв, что если не сказать сейчас вот так сразу, и продолжать тянуть время, убегая от себя самой и от него, то она не скажет, наверное, никогда, пока не придет время догадаться ему самому. В его отсутствие она не раз думала об этом, и всякий раз просто через силу убеждала себя, что ей придется когда-нибудь собрать все силы и рассказать о том, о чем он имеет полное право знать. Самое страшное было в этом всем то, что она совершенно не знала как это сделать, и как он на это отреагирует. Все произошло столь быстро, что им даже не пришлось ни разу поговорить на подобные темы, а Жюли была слишком молода и неопытна, чтобы хорошо разбираться в подобных вещах.

- Что ты хотела сказать мне? – Серьезно спросил он. – Раньше я не замечал такой тревоги в твоем взгляде. Произошло что-то?

- Это было раньше. Тогда все было иначе.

- Что-то изменилось?

Жюли немного помолчала, потом все-таки выдавила из себя продолжительный выдох, и сказала:

- Да.

- Что?

- А то… что… ребенок, теперь я жду ребенка. – Кажется, она облегченно вздохнула, и затем, пряча неловкость, добавила: - Это ведь нормально, правда!

Он какое-то время смотрел на нее ничего не выражающим взглядом, словно его ум унесся куда-то далеко.

- Почему ты молчишь? – Почти разочарованно спросила она, не сводя с него взгляд.

И только после этого он очнулся, Жюли заметила на его лице прошедшую судорогу.

Его взгляд потемнел и отяжелел.

Жюли это не могло не пугать.

Она вздрогнула.

- Ты… ничего не ответишь мне? – Аккуратно поинтересовалась девушка, дрогнувшим голосом.

Он сконцентрировал на ней свой взгляд, с интересом и любопытством оглядел ее снизу вверх, и, остановив свой взгляд где-то ниже ее лица, не встречаясь с ее глазами.

Девушка заметила, словно он пытался найти какие-то изменения в ней.

И ему показалось, что она действительно стала другой, хотя пока это было вовсе не так.

Жюли ждала его ответа. Хоть какого-то. Он молчал. И этим доставлял ей адскую боль где-то в глубине ее трепещущей души. Не так-то уж и просто было наблюдать его реакцию.

- …Я пока не знаю. Я никогда не мог помыслить об этом, потому, никогда не задумывался о детях, Жюли. – Не веря в сказанное, ответил он. - Я боялся, и даже не хотел этого предполагать, и уж никак не видел себя отцом. – Он горько усмехнулся. – Как ты представляешь это? Я не мог этого даже представить, разве что в кошмаре… - Жюли вздрогнула, ее скулы свело, и она непроизвольно задохнулась воздухом. Он понял, что это было сказано им зря, так как он имел в виду совсем другое. – Захочет ли этот ребенок _такого_ отца! Я прошу тебя понять, мне нужно привыкнуть… Я сейчас… сам не понимаю. Это так… так…

Жюли хмуро смотрела на него. Кажется, она вовсе не ожидала от него такой реакции. В его голосе чувствовалась разве что глубокая боль, нежели радость от новости об отцовстве. С каждым словом его голос становился тяжелее, и напитывался горечью и болью и ужасом, словно свинцом. Ей казалось, что отцы воспринимают известие о столь радостном событии немного иначе. Кажется, это было ее ошибкой, так как он, кажется, изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не придти в ярость.

Только вот на кого была обращена эта ярость? Вернее, что лишь только на себя, нежели, на кого-то другого.

Одновременно с этим Жюли видела, что глаза его увлажнились. Она, было, хотела кинуться к нему, сказать, что все хорошо, что все есть и будет хорошо, но ее что-то остановило, и она осталась стоять неподвижно. Хотя, она понимала все сложности, с которыми она может столкнуться. Но что-то, что было скрыто в самой ее глубине, говорило ей совсем иное, женская суть в ней восставала, что было силы, проявляясь в самой обычной детской обиде и страхе быть отвергнутой и ненужной.

Она была сейчас не в состоянии что-либо еще ему говорить, и вообще, о чем-то еще продолжать с ним этот разговор. Она хотела скрыться, исчезнуть, остаться одной, не видеть и не слышать никого.

На секунду ей показалось, что по ее телу прошла горячая волна боли, поднявшаяся из самой ее глубины. Она непроизвольно пошатнулась, почувствовав, как перед глазами все поплыло.

Почему-то, она ждала от него радости, такой же, какую испытывала сама, не смотря на все сложности и трудности, которые у нее появились после того, как она сама узнала об этом.

Беременность Жюли протекала тяжело для нее.

В некоторые минуты она ощущала, что это ничто иное, как страшная пытка, которую ей предстояло снести со всей своей стойкостью и выносливостью. Она почти ничего не могла есть, и иногда, надо признаться честно, у нее мелькали такие страшные мысли, что ребенок, которого она носит в себе медленно начинает губить ее, а она не может противостоять этому, оказываясь намного слабее его.

Возможно, если бы она не знала о своей беременности, то ее мысли не обращались бы каждую минуту ее жизни во внутрь нее, не выражались в виде страха и ужаса за себя и за него.

Она не могла не думать об этом.

Ей с каждым днем становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее от мысли о том, что придется сносить это ближайшие несколько долгих месяцев.

Она была, действительно не такой уж и выносливой, и порою, она боялась, что просто не осилит того испытание, которое было послано ей свыше. Но, чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее материнская сущность в ней одерживала над ней победу.

- Ты хотя бы что-то чувствуешь сейчас? – Спросила она зачем-то, ощущая, как ее глаза наполняются слезами в ответ на его холодный и пустой взгляд.

- Что я могу чувствовать, когда знаю, что мой ребенок может быть несчастен, так же, как и я…

Жюли опустила глаза. Они несколько секунд молчали.

- Ты сама-то вообще уверена, что хочешь этого? – Достаточно резко спросил он зачем-то у нее, после продолжительной паузы.

Ему казалось, что его начинал переполнять гнев, который поднимался все выше и выше. Ненависть к миру в эту минуту стала в нем сильнее, чем та, с которой он жил все это время. Это было слишком жестоко. И вина была не на ней, не на этой беспомощной девушке.

Он сделал несколько шагов назад, отстранившись от Жюли, и не сдержавшись, с грохотом перевернул ногой стул, попавшийся ему на пути, с размаху поддев его, и швырнув от себя. Тот с грохотанием опрокинулся где-то рядом с Жюли.

Девушка глухо вскрикнула, машинально отскочив, и от испуга беззвучно заплакала. Лишь в этот момент, несколько секунд спустя он понял, что сделал, и что мог совершить, так легко поддавшись своему безумию, которое был не в силах контролировать.

Он мог навредить не только ей одной.

Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, и привести свои мысли, а главным образом гнев, в норму.

Девушка несколько секунд смотрела на опрокинутую мебель, затем быстро подняла на него глаза и переменилась в лице.

Ее взгляд стал более гнетущим и испуганным.

В ее больших глазах дрожали слезы.

Он сделал шаг ей на встречу.

Но Жюли поспешно отпрянула.

- Не подходи ко мне! – Почти выкрикнула она. – Как ты можешь спрашивать меня об этом? – Возмутилась она. – Ты сомневаешься в чем-то? В том, что я смогу быть твоему ребенку достойной матерью, в том, что я не смогу, если потребуется, защитить его или дать той любви, которой лишили тебя! Я не виновата в этом! Не виновата, что ты был так несчастен! Я стараюсь, стараюсь, ты сам не позволяешь! – Кажется, он впервые видел в ее глазах такой явный гнев.

- П-прости. – Несмело проговорил он.

- Не проси. Не могу.

Он все-таки подошел к ней, она не успела увернуться, и он взял ее за плечи, крепко сжал, хотел притянуть ее к себе, чтобы обнять и успокоить, понимая, что по неосторожности получилось так, что она поняла вовсе не то, что хотел сказать он, и напугал ее своим безрассудным поведением.

На самом деле его сердце трепетало, но он боялся признать это даже в себе самом, не то, что высказать это ей.

Это было слишком сложно сделать вот так неожиданно.

- Пусти! – Жюли попыталась вывернуться. – Пусти же!

- Как я могу быть счастлив при мысли о том, что мой ребенок может иметь судьбу своего отца… И эта жизнь может стать проклятьем, наказанием для него. Это ужасно Жюли, ты не представляешь, что это такое – проклинать тот день, когда тебе позволили появиться на свет! Я знаю. Я знаю – каково это! Кроме того, я вовсе не представляю, что я могу дать этому ребенку, и будет ли он относиться ко мне, как и полагается относиться детям к своему отцу…

- Не говори ничего сейчас. – Жюли вырвалась из его рук, оттолкнув его, и сделала несколько шагов назад. – Это _моя_ вина… это я ошиблась… как я глупа! Я думала, что ты будешь рад. Я была не права.

- Жюли, не говори так… - Попытался остановить ее он.

- Это было очень глупо…

- Это не так… - Он потянулся к ней.

- Не трогай меня, я же попросила! – Она отпрянула от него и поспешила к двери.

В дверях неожиданно появилась мадам Жири, обеспокоенная ее криками, обратила внимание на слезы Жюли и на растерянный вид Призрака.

- Жюли… - Всплеснула она руками, пытаясь поймать ее в объятия.

Но Жюли не далась.

- Жюли! – Строго воскликнула мадам Жири, замечая ее слезы, которые та и не пыталась скрыть.

- Оставьте меня! – Выкрикнула Жюли, вырываясь из ее рук. – Прошу вас, мадам, оставьте меня сейчас!

Жюли скрылась в коридоре, громко всхлипнув на выходе.

Мадам Жири с укором посмотрела на Эрика. Тот тяжело вздохнул.

- Не умно с твоей стороны. – Серьезно произнесла мадам Жири, и втянула ноздрями воздух, словно пытаясь вздохнуть как можно глубже, и нахмурила брови.

- Не надо упреков, - поднял он взгляд на насупленную мадам Жири, и сразу нахмурился сам. – Я не это хотел сказать тем самым ничего ужасного…

- И, тем не менее, ты сказал то, что сказал, а она услышала то, что услышала. Женщины в такие минуты чрезмерно чувствительны. Тебе, наверное, об этом не известно. – Почти с упреком заметила она.

- Я знаю об этом. – Обиженно произнес он, отворачиваясь от нее. – Мне известны подробности, касающиеся сего факта.

- Ну, раз так… - Пожала плечами мадам Жири. – Что ж, это уже хорошо, хоть что-то. – Из уст Антуанетты в данном контексте и тем тоном, каким она сказала это, данная фраза звучала просто-напросто издевательски. – Вижу вы поговорили… И, тем не менее, кажется, девочка вовсе не в восторге от вашего разговора.

- Она… я всего лишь хотел сказать ей… я не предполагал этого, Антуанетта, правда. Для меня это столь неожиданно. Я даже не думал на эту тему, не подозревая. Как я могу реагировать?

- А на что ты надеялся? – Спросила мадам Жири. - Ты уже давно взрослый. – Мадам Жири сощурилась. - Ты в силах отдавать отчет своим действиям. И ты, наверное, знал, к чему это может привести. …Когда двое взрослых людей начинают делить постель, рано или поздно это неизбежно. Или ты не думал об этом!

Он вздохнул.

- Но я не могу допустить, чтобы мой ребенок родился… не такой как все. Что бы он терпел такие же лишения, как я. Не могу!

- В таком случае, Эрик, полагаю, ты должен был позаботиться об этом раньше, чем это произошло.

Мадам Жири была мудрой женщиной. И он это знал лучше других. Ее слова всегда имели для него вес. Но порою даже она была чересчур жестка с ним, как ему казалось. Порою, она могла слишком черство выразить свои мысли, или отчитать его, как ребенка. Наверное, он это ненавидел это больше всего в мире.

А сейчас, что он мог ожидать от нее сейчас, от женщины, которая обязательно будет на стороне его жены.

Она могла лишь совершенно справедливо упрекнуть его. И он выслушивал ее. Как и всегда, впрочем.

- Я не обвиняю тебя Эрик. Но… она ждет ребенка. Твоего. И скоро у нее начнет округляться живот. Я не думаю, что это останется незамеченным здесь. Я бы не хотела, чтобы на девочку смотрели косо. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Мадам Жири смотрела на него, не сводя глаз.

- Не смотрите на меня так! Я чувствую, будто бы ребенок здесь я.

- Увы, но должна признать, что так оно и есть.

- Вам не кажется, что это одна из самых жестоких шуток судьбы? – Поинтересовался он. – Забавно, позволить человеку, который долгое время сеял ужас и смерть, пребывая в одиночестве, зародить новую жизнь? Не кажется ли вам это очередной насмешкой судьбы?

- Не знаю. – Жестко ответила она.

Он озадаченно отвел от мадам Жири взгляд.

- Я не думал об этом. Антуанетта, - посмотрел он на нее беспомощно. - Кажется, я обидел ее…

Мадам Жири невольно усмехнулась.

- Еще как. Ты практически отверг то сокровенное, в чем она призналась тебе. Ты отверг самое дорогое, что у нее есть – дитя, подвергнув сомнению свои чувства по отношению к ним обоим. Запомни, что для женщины нет ничего важнее, чем ее ребенок. Уж так она устроена.

Он опустил глаза.

- И что вы теперь предлагаете?

- Тебе лучше знать.

- Поговорить с ней. Но боюсь, теперь это будет нелегко. Мой друг, не могли бы вы поговорить с ней сейчас… А я… я зайду к ней после вас. Просто… я и впрямь причинил ей боль. Лучше будет увидеть сперва ее вам, не то, я снова боюсь причинить ей вред… по глупости. Да и... думаю, вряд ли она пожелает говорить сейчас именно со мною. – Он взял руку мадам Жири, и сжал так сильно, как только мог. – Прошу вас, помогите мне еще раз, сейчас и в этом. Вы же видите, что порою я не знаю, как себя вести и поступать в подобных случаях.

Антуанетта усмехнулась.

- Ты просишь помощи. А иногда, когда я предлагаю ее тебе – ты жестко отвергаешь ее, указывая на то, что сам волен поступать как тебе угодно, так как ты взрослый человек. А сейчас ты похож на беззащитного ребенка.

- Антуанетта…

- Хорошо. – Согласилась она.

- И прошу, не сердитесь. – Видя ее недовольство, тоже с долей недовольства попросил он. – Есть вопросы, в которых я совершенно ничего не понимаю. К сожалению.

Мадам Жири покачала головой.

- Я не сержусь. Поверь, я все понимаю. И понимаю, как ты наивен и беззащитен, не смотря ни на что. Тебе нелегко сейчас, и это я тоже хорошо чувствую. Скажи мне теперь честно, что ты чувствуешь?

- Я… не знаю. – Мотнул он головой. – Не знаю. Слишком сложный вопрос, чтобы вот так быстро найти на него ответ. К тому же… это уже слишком многое, чтобы потерять.

- Если ты будешь так рассуждать, то это действительно не приведет ни к чему хорошему.

Мадам Жири улыбнулась, замечая, что он больше не хмурится.

- А теперь, позволь мне навестить твою жену. Ведь ты сам попросил меня, не забывай.

- Кажется, вы никогда не перестанете отвечать моим просьбам. – Он усмехнулся при этих своих словах, понимая, что вряд ли отблагодарить ее когда-нибудь за все. – Но стойте, прежде чем вы уйдете, я хотел бы рассказать вам о кое-чем. Это немаловажно.

- Да. Расскажи мне. – Попросила его мадам Жири.

- Боюсь, в моем рассказе будет мало радостного. Но я обязан поделиться с вами этим. Так как намерен попросить вас о еще одном одолжении…

Мадам Жири терпеливо слушала его.

В какие-то минуты его рассказа по ее лицу пробегала тень беспокойства, тревоги.

Когда он завершил свой рассказ, она вздохнула, и, покачав головой, произнесла:

- Ты и впрямь упрямый мальчишка, такой, каким я знала тебя с самого начала, Эрик! До сих пор. Ты не изменишься. Я все ждала, когда ты одумаешься и повзрослеешь. Кажется, мои надежды тщетны. Если ты ожидаешь от меня мнения - я нахожу твои действия абсолютно неблагоразумными. Исходов не так уж и много. Либо ты, либо он… А если… - она вздохнула с ужасом, - а если тебя убьют на этой дуэли, Эрик, твоя жена останется совершенно одна с ребенком на руках, с твоим ребенком! Опять… и опять причина безумств - Кристина! Никому не будет покоя, пока ее имя будет жить в твоем сердце! – С укором и, кажется, даже злостью в голосе, произнесла мадам Жири. – Неужели она до сих пор владеет твоим сердцем и твоим разумом? Даже теперь!

- Потому, я хочу попросить вас, если я не вернусь – прошу вас, есть дом, в котором она будет полноправной хозяйкой, если что-то случиться, все бумаги и прочее я отдам вам чуть позже. Позаботьтесь о ней. – Он замолчал, а потом поправился: - О них, Антуанетта. А теперь поговорите с нею прежде меня. Прошу вас. Как женщина, думаю, вы сможете сказать и объяснить ей куда больше.

Мадам Жири еще раз тяжело вздохнула, и, шурша юбкой, направилась к двери.

Она открыла дверь, и, покинув комнату, оставила его наедине с собою. И правильно. Сейчас, в данный момент, ему об очень многом необходимо было подумать, очень многое осмыслить, и ко многому подготовиться.

--

Мадам Жири нашла Жюли у нее в комнате.

Девушка лежала на кровати, свернувшись в маленький комочек, ее плечи подрагивали.

Она хорошо понимала ее чувства, и прекрасно могла понять сейчас ее боль. Она сама была матерью, и могла догадаться, каково сейчас было этой девочке. Она ни в чем не была виновата.

Мадам Жири присела на край кровати, положив руку ей на плечо, и ласково погладила ее, попытавшись успокоить.

- Как ты, Жюли?

- Все хорошо, мадам Жири. – Ответила ей Жюли, пряча от нее мокрое от слез лицо в подушку.

- Ты в порядке?

- Да. Все хорошо, мадам Жири. Не волнуйтесь. – Попыталась убедить ее Жюли. – Просто… просто мне… - И она расплакалась, начав давиться в подушку слезами, которые были на вкус не столько солеными, сколько горькими. – Я не знаю…

Мадам Жири подсела к ней ближе, и начала гладить ее по волосам, пытаясь успокоить ее хотя бы отчасти.

Так прошло несколько минут, пока рыдания девушки не сменились редкими глухими всхлипываниями.

- Пойми его, Жюли. Его можно понять. – Поспешно начала мадам Жири.

Жюли лежала, утыкаясь носом в подушку.

- Он не хотел сказать ничего дурного, и уж тем более причинить тебе и ребенку вред. Он сожалеет.

- Если это так, то почему тогда сейчас об этом говорите мне вы, а не он? – С обидой и злобой сказала Жюли.

- Пойми, ему сейчас так же нелегко, как и тебе, девочка. Поверь мне.

- Я верю вам. Но… за что он так со мною? Я очень глупая, правда! – Она подняла на мадам Жири покрасневшие от слез глаза.

- С чего ты взяла? – Удивленно спросила мадам Жири, поправляя ее волосы.

- Потому что я верила, что он обрадуется. – Пояснила Жюли. – Я совсем забыла о том… кто он.

- Он человек. Как и все. – Поправила ее мадам Жири.

- Да. Но он человек, который пережил в этом мире слишком много горя. Наивно полагать, что он как все.

- Однако если ты полагаешь, что ребенок уничтожит ваши чувства – ты ошибаешься. Жюли. Это не так. И он будет его любить.

- Но это было очень жестоко.

- Уверяю тебя. Жюли, он так не с тобою, сколько с собою. Его неприязнь была обращена ни на тебя, или на ребенка, а на него самого. Тебе нелегко понять, Жюли. Но я-то знаю его хорошо… слишком хорошо.

- Я знаю. Но это еще не повод вот так… говорить и поступать.

Мадам Жири погладила Жюли по щеке, вытерев слезы.

- Прекрати плакать и не тревожься Жюли. Сейчас это тебе ни к чему. Это вредно для ребенка. Ты должна беречь себя. Помни, что говорил доктор.

- Я знаю. – Жюли прямо села на кровати.

- Девочка, он хочет поговорить с тобою.

Жюли молча ответа глаза.

- Жюли, позволь ему…

Мадам Жири чувствовала, что обида в девушке слишком сильна, чтобы она желала встречи с ним прямо сейчас.

Но времени не было.

И знала об этом только мадам Жири.

Рассказать Жюли она обо всем не могла.

И потому понимала, что если сейчас она позволит Жюли остаться одной, возможно, в будущем Жюли будет сожалеть об этом всю жизнь, так как такой возможности больше может не быть в ее жизни.

- Позволь ему сейчас просто побыть с тобою, Жюли…

--

Жюли сидела на кровати, но прятала от него свой взгляд.

- Прости меня! – Он присел на край кровати, Жюли опустила глаза, и немного отстранилась от него. – Я знаю, что обидел тебя… Но я не специально, Жюли.

Жюли молчала, перебирая пальчиками складки своей юбки, и казалось, вовсе не хотела говорить ни о чем.

- Я напугал тебя! Прости. – Повторил он еще раз, замечая, что она обижена, и очень сильно. - Я не хотел…

- Не хотел _чего_? – Спросила она отстраненно, не поднимая на него глаз, продолжая теребить ткань своей юбки.

Ее тон отчего-то показался ему саркастически надменным.

- …Напугать тебя. – Ответил он с изумлением.

- Но ты это сделал.

- Я попросил прощение. – Напряженно произнес он.

Еще несколько невыносимо долгих минут они молчали.

Пока он не протянул руку, и осторожно не взял ее за руку, ожидая, что она не позволит прикоснуться к себе.

Но Жюли не стала сопротивляться.

- Прости, Жюли. Я не хотел тебя пугать. Я просто… это не просто. Пойми, я не знаю, что смогу дать нашему ребенку.

- Но уже ничего не изменить. Он внутри меня, и он живет.

- А если…

Жюли приподнялась на кровати, и притянулась к нему.

- Тебе так важно говорить сейчас именно об этом? Я знаю, что наш ребенок будет любить тебя. Ты ведь этого боишься. Боишься, что не заслуживаешь этого.

Он положительно качнул головой.

- Я не заслуживаю этого.

- Не правда!

- Но отец твоего ребенка – убийца.

Жюли скривила губы.

- Не надо. Молчи. – Приказала она. – Я знаю. Я все знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь, и что ты думаешь. Ты не скажешь мне ничего такого, о чем бы я не знала. Я знала это с самого начала. Но…

Он обнял ее и прижал к себе крепко, как только мог, одновременно стараясь не причинить ей вреда, бережно прижимая ее к своему телу.

Теперь придется следить за этим.

- Прости меня, Жюли. Но я не знаю, как тебе объяснить – как непросто и тяжело оказаться в подобной ситуации такому, как я… Словно оказываешься в водовороте чего-то нового и непонятного, не знаешь, что будет, что делать.

Ему казалось, что девушка стала еще хрупче и беззащитнее, и каждое неловкое движение может повредить ей и маленькому существу, которое внутри нее.

Сейчас он внутри нее, а через какое-то время он появится на свет. И он сможет увидеть его. …Если сможет. – Внезапно подумал он, и по его телу прошел холод. Он предпочел не думать об этом сейчас.

- Ты останешься сегодня?

- Да.

- Мне было очень плохо без тебя!

- Ты больше не будешь жить в Опере. Ты должна беречь себя.

- Но…

- Не противься. Ты будешь жить в доме. А еще - помни, чтобы не произошло, я люблю тебя… и нашего ребенка.

- О чем ты? – не поднимая на него глаз, прошептала девушка.

Как все не кстати получилось. Мысль о том, что, возможно, он больше никогда в жизни не сможет ее обнять, видеть, как будет менять ее беременность, как растет его ребенок, доставила ему страшную боль. И эта боль была ужасна. Он едва сдержался, что бы не вздрогнуть от ужаса, который сжал его сердце.

Жюли подняла на него глаза.

- Что с тобою? – Спросила она, замечая, что его дыхание стало прерывистым.

- Ничего Жюли. Просто… ничего.


	16. Глава 16

16.

Жюли словно предчувствуя что-то недоброе, не желала его отпускать от себя. Именно поэтому ему пришлось уйти как можно раньше, пока еще девушка спала.

Странное ощущение – осознание того, что, возможно, он уже больше никогда ее не увидит. И ребенка тоже, которого она так желала подарить ему.

И все было бы ничего, если бы этой ночью, обнимая ее, он в забытье не назвал ее _«Кристиной»_. Единственное, что он почувствовал и заметил, так это то, как девушка вздрогнула всем телом, но не подала виду.

Он даже не успеет попросить у нее прощание. А если больше не вернется, то эта вина так и останется за ним.

- Я бы хотел, чтобы _они_ ни в чем не нуждались, Антуанетта. Где купленный дом – вы знаете, бумаги я вам передал. Еще я бы не хотел, что бы Жюли нуждалась в деньгах. На случай того, если… если… Вы знаете сами, на случай чего. – Сказал он мадам Жири.

Та тяжело вздохнула.

- Я бы не стала на твоем месте говорить о подобных вещах.

- И тем не менее, это так. Я пытаюсь смотреть правде в глаза.

- Если бы у тебя было побольше здравого рассудка, поверь мне, многого, очень многого можно было бы избежать.

- Прошу, не надо хотя бы сейчас нотаций.

Мадам Жири выпрямилась, сложив на груди руки, и вскинула голову. Даже замолчав, она всем своим видом показывала ему свою правоту.

-

Утро было пасмурным и хмурым. Таким же хмурым был и сам граф Филипп, которого одним из первых Эрику вдалось заметить.

Более разумно было бы найти на месте встречи самого виконта. Но этого почему-то не произошло. Рядом с Филиппом де Шаньи был лишь совершенно не знакомый мужчина.

- Вы…

- Врач семьи де Шаньи. Думаю, вы знакомы с правилами дуэли, мсье Призрак. – Криво усмехнулся граф, ответив за неизвестного мужчину.

Тот стоял, втянув голову в плечи, словно укрываясь от промозглого ветра и пряча руки в карманах, и казалось, что был еще пасмурнее их обоих.

- Ну а где же ваш брат, граф? – Недовольно проворчал Эрик.

Странные мысли начали беспокойно крутиться в голове.

- Не беспокойтесь. Скоро. Очень скоро с минуты на минуту появится.

- Странно. Вам не говорили, что не принято опаздывать к назначенному времени? – Повел бровью Призрак.

- Говорили. Но пока позвольте представить вас нашему семейному врачу. – Граф снова кисло усмехнулся.

Незнакомый мужчина все так же ссутулившись подошел к ним.

- Викт**о**р Болье.

В принципе Эрику было совершенно все равно, как зовут врача. Это его в данный момент интересовало меньше всего. Но мужчина вдруг вытащил руку из кармана и неожиданно протянул ее ему. Это полностью повергло его в растерянность, выбив из состояния равновесия.

- Что? – Эрик, поняв неладное быстро дернулся.

Но не успел. В руках доктора что-то зловеще сверкнуло, а потом почти совершенно неощутимо вонзилось куда-то в плечо.

И моментально оба мужчины отступили от него. Он почувствовал внезапную слабость, перед глазами поплыло, действия стали замедленные. А дальше…

Дальше началась тишина.

-

Дверь в коридоре скрипнула. По ногам пробежал сквозняк. Мари Болье с тоской посмотрела на тускло горящий светильник. Судя по возне в коридоре ее муж снова пришел изрядно выпившим.

Как же она устала от этого. Раньше все было хорошо. Это началось с того момента, как он потерял младшего брата. Это словно проклятие какое-то. Он был талантливым врачом. И так бесцеремонно променивал свой талант на спиртное.

- Что произошло? – Недовольно спросила Мари. – Что опять ты задумал, Виктор, что ты делаешь? – Не останавливаясь, продолжала она засыпать его вопросами, наблюдая, как муж практически швырнул в угол что-то бесформенное. - Что это? – Недоверчиво оглядывая мужа, спросила Мари.

- Ни что, а кто. – Процедил сквозь зубы муж.

Женщина закачала головой.

- Снова очередной болван, с которым ты надрался? – Спросила она, замечая все же, что муж трезв.

- Нет. Это… Послушай, принеси-ка мне мой чемодан. Надо бы вколоть снотворного, и побольше, пока он не пришел в себя. А-то действие той дозы может уже скоро пройти, и тогда… не знаю, что тогда. – Обреченно вздохнул он.

- Да что происходит? Кого ты притащил к нам в дом, Виктор Болье? – Низким голосом прикрикнула на него Мари.

- Познакомься, Мари, перед тобою человек, повинный в смерти моего брата. – Сухо произнес Болье.

- Это он самый? Тот самый… призрак? – Уголки ее губ дрогнули.

- Представь себе. Он.

- Он опасен? Тогда почему ты оставил его вот так?

- Пока все равно он безобиден. Он вряд ли придет в себя раньше завтрашнего утра. Пришлось и так потратить лошадиную дозу снотворного.

- Господи… это он? – Как в бреду продолжала повторять женщина.

- Он. Он. – Почти с раздражением повысил голос Виктор. – Ну и?

- Как он попал к тебе в руки-то, черт побери?

- Какая разница…

Мари скривилась то ли в злой усмешке, то ли в гримасе презрения.

- И что ты собираешься делать?

- Не знаю. Не знаю, Мари. – Дрожащей рукой начал он массировать висок. – Выход только один. Я обещал… мы договорились… то есть… ну… Только убить вот так просто человека… даже… такого… не важно. Я… я уже несколько раз пожалел, что дал согласие. Но поздно. Не надо было. Не надо. – Дрожащим голосом говорил он. – Все эта ненависть. Ослепила, как наваждение. А теперь… ума не прилажу. Это я только во всем виноват.

- С кем ты заключил сделку?

- Это уже не важно. Теперь…

- И что же ты стоишь? Зачем ты вообще притащил его?

Мужчина пожал плечами, и поспешно начал рыться в карманах.

- Проклятье… - Заворчал он себе под нос.

- Ищешь свою чертову флягу? – Отозвалась Мари. – Не ищи. Я ее выбросила. Нельзя столько пить… Черт побери, мало того, что ты притащил сюда не весть кого, так ты еще и хочешь надраться до поросячьего визга? В этом доме два твоих сына, между прочем, не забывай!

Женщина подошла к нему, вцепилась в плечи, и насколько у нее хватило сил – встряхнула мужа.

Мари какое-то время наблюдала за мужем. Тот был в явной растерянности. Его так не колотило даже в самые лютые морозы. Зуб на зуб не попадал. Он уже сам не знал, что натворил.

Мари Болье, наконец, взяв лампу, присела перед незваным гостем, и для начала слегка поддев его куда-то в бок мыском туфли, убедившись, что он по-прежнему без сознания, заглянула ему лицо, чтобы рассмотреть этого легендарного призрака, а так же увидеть человека, который причинил столько бед и горя ее мужу.

Женщина в ужасе отшатнулась.

- Что с ним? Он же…

Виктор Болье сидел уже за столом, облокотившись на столешницу, и уронив на руки голову, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Казалось, он уже был в забытье.

- Черт возьми, - вздохнула Мари. – Слушай, Виктор, не решил, что делать? А я знаю, что надо сделать… Твой брат… твой брат погиб, и виновник этому здесь, в твоем доме. Да это же и не человек почти!

- Прекрати. Я не могу так просто убить. Я же врач!

- Тогда… дай это сделаю я.

Мужчина в ужасе поднял на жену глаза.

- С ума сошла?

- У меня рука не дрогнет. – Заметила она.

- Не смей.

- Виктор Болье – я никогда не думала, что ты идиот. – Женщина зашелестела юбками. Я не буду находиться в одном доме с этим… с ним. Я беру мальчиков, и буду ночевать у Матье.

- Как хочешь. – Вздохнул Виктор. – Мари, я что-нибудь придумаю. Обещаю, к утру я что-нибудь придумаю. Я знаю, я сам виноват.

- И запомни Виктор, ты так оплакивал своего брата, а он… - Женщина кивнула в темный угол.

-

Виктор посмотрел на вторую пустую бутылку вина. Странно, а тревожные мысли до сих пор не покидали его.

Лампа с каждой минутой светила все тусклее и тусклее. Вдруг пустая бутылка по неосторожности скатилась со стола и упала на пол со звоном разбившегося стекла. Виктор по морщился. Голова гудела. Даже вторая бутылка вина не прибавила ему храбрости, и он так и не придумал, как покончить с человеком, который сейчас был в его доме.

До утра ему во что бы там ни стало нужно привести мысли в порядок, и решить.

За спиной что-то шелохнулось. Странно. Но Виктор не придал этому никакого внимания, только лишь тряхнул головой, и вытер испарину со лба.

Но друг в горле засаднило, внезапно перехватило дыхание, и он засипел, теряя силы. Он попытался обернуться, но какая-то непонятная сила ему не позволила этого сделать, а вместе с тем воздуха становилось все меньше, словно его кинули на дно озера, и вода предательски наполняла его легкие.

- Проклятье… - лишь смог он просипеть.

Алкоголь окончательно лишил его сил, и бороться было почти бессмысленно. Но он сделал все-таки попытку. Тот, кто был сзади пошатнулся, не устояв на ногах, стол заскрипел, и до слуха обоих донесся снова звук битого стекла.

Виктор не сразу заметил разбившуюся лампу, и огонь, очень быстро поползший по комнате. Пока он наблюдал за этим, пытаясь справиться с тошнотой, его противник снова дал о себе знать. Под его силой Виктор повалился на пол, ударившись затылком о деревянные половицы.

Последнее, что он запомнил, так это то чужие руки на своем горле. Но они исчезли, прежде чем он закрыл глаза, чтобы потерять сознание от сильного удара головой.

-

- Ты вернулся! – Радостно вскрикнула Жюли, увидев на пороге Эрика. – Вернулся!

Девушка вскочила на ноги, преодолевая головокружение и сильнейшую слабость, и подбежав к нему и встав на мысочки, обняла.

Где-то за спиной Эрика мадам Жири тяжело вздохнула.

- А ты говорил…

- Собирайся. – Перебил ее он. - Мы уезжаем отсюда. – Произнес Эрик, гладя по волосам Жюли.

- Куда? – Взволнованно произнесла она, ничего не понимая.

- В наш дом.

Жюли улыбнулась.

- В наш дом, Эрик?

- Да, в наш. Тот, о котором я рассказывал тебе.

- А ты больше не оставишь меня? Никогда?

Он отрицательно качнул головой. Несмотря ни на что, Жюли заметила его пасмурность.

- Скажи, все хорошо?

- Более того. Собирайся. Хорошо? Я буду тебя ждать. Через несколько часов мы уезжаем.

Жюли улыбнулась, и сразу же скрыла улыбку, поймав на себе не менее обеспокоенный взгляд мадам Жири. Они оба покинули ее комнату, оставив ее одну. И девушка начала собираться.

- Скажи, чем все это закончилось… - Аккуратно закрыв дверь в комнату Жюли, поинтересовалась Антуанетта. – Если ты здесь, могу ли я предполагать…

- Я считаю лишним пересказывать все. Могу сказать лишь одно, судя по всему, виконт жив.

Мадам Жири, не поняв его, сощурилась.

- Как это.

- Просто. Жив. Вам этого достаточно, чтобы успокоить любопытство и знать, что смертей эта дурацкая задумка не принесла. Хотя нет, принесла. – Он поспешно развернулся, и пошел прочь.

-

Радости Жюли не было предела. Она с интересом осматривала каждую комнату большого дома, и никак не могла поверить, что этот дом куплен специально для нее.

- Не могу поверить. Он очень красивый! Безумно красивый! Ты не представляешь, как я счастлива. – Жюли посмотрела на невеселого супруга.

После того момента, как он вернулся, пообещав больше никогда ее не оставлять, ей казалось, что его каждую минуту терзают какие-то мысли. И эти мысли отнюдь не об безоблачном будущем.

Как-то мадам Жири, заметив невеселое состояние Жюли, поинтересовалась у нее:

- Жюли, скажи, все хорошо? Ты последнее время сама не своя.

- О нет, все хорошо! – Жюли вздохнула. – Должно быть, это все из-за беременности. – И опустила взгляд, что бы ее собеседница, всегда подмечая любые мелочи не могла прочитать в ее глазах тревогу.

- Ну… если это так, то это нормально. В твоем положении это вполне можно объяснить. Но ты уверена, что это только из-за этого? – Но она и так заметила. – У вас с Эриком все в порядке, Жюли?

Девушка моментально подняла на нее глаза, в которых задрожала влага. Было видно, что еще мгновение, и она расплачется.

- Мадам, я не знаю… - Жюли вдруг почувствовала, как слезы сами по себе текут по ее щекам. – Мне кажется, что-то изменилось. Не к лучшему. Словно он совершил ошибку, и теперь жале о том, что ничего нельзя уже поправить. А еще этот ребенок… - Жюли зажмурилась.

- Не говори так!

- Я уже не знаю, что и думать. Мне так сложно. Мне и так не легко все это переносить. Но теперь мне кажется, физические сложности куда проще перенести, чем все остальное, что между нами происходит.

Антуанетта взяла девушку за руку, попытавшись ее успокоить.

- Не плачь. Успокойся. Тебе ни к чему сейчас убиваться. Тебе… кажется.

- Нет, нет… - Жюли, протестуя, закачала головой. - Он клянется мне каждую ночь, что любит. – Преодолевая дрожь в голосе, сказала Жюли. – Но я не знаю сама почему – я не верю ему. Не верю, мадам. Словно все это неправда! И я боюсь. Я боюсь, мадам Жири, что когда-нибудь, при первой же встречи с нею он вспомнит о своей былой любви… Я боюсь… что эта женщина отнимет у меня все!

- Девочка моя, - наверное и правда, Жюли было чего опасаться. Это иной раз замечала и сама Антуанетта. - Ребенок не позволит этому произойти.

- О мадам Жири, если бы вы знали… я никогда никому не говорила, но… я боюсь этой беременности. Мне страшно.

- Чего ты боишься?

- Сама не знаю. Просто, все это пугает меня. Для меня это впервые. Наверное, есть слишком много того, чего я не знаю, а значит, чего и боюсь…

- Не говори так!

- Боюсь, что не выдержу всего того, что мне нужно осилить и пережить. А если что-то произойдет?

- Если ты не будешь постоянно об этом думать, то все будет хорошо. И с Эриком тоже. Ты не должна волноваться. Ты дорога ему, Жюли. Поверь.

Девушка пожала плечами.

- Я стараюсь, чтобы все было хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы ему было хорошо.

- И у тебя получается. Думаю, обо всем этом несколько лет назад он не мог и помыслить. А теперь у него есть ты, ты любишь его, ты подаришь ему ребенка… Разве может быть что-то важнее?

- Она. – Сразу же сорвалось с губ Жюли. – Кристина.

- Не хочу больше об этом слышать. – Мадам Жири поправила подушку. – Отдохни немного. Тебя утомляет все это. Что говорит врач?

- Что пока все хорошо.

- Это главное. – Антуанетта улыбнулась девушки, и приподнялась, осмотревшись в большой светлой спальне. – Я оставлю тебя. Отдыхай.

Притворив за собою дверь, она сама поймала себя на мысли, что, наверное, у Жюли и правда был повод думать так, как она думала.

Так оно и было.

Казалось, все должно быть хорошо. Эрик старался быть с Жюли обходительным, справлялся о ее самочувствие, настаивал, чтобы она берегла себя. Но Жюли все чаще замечала его отчужденность. Он словно одновременно был с ней, но вместе с тем и далек от нее. И это и пугало ее больше всего, приводя в панику.

Рано утром он уезжал – куда, Жюли не имела ни малейшего понятия, возвращался он поздно, когда она, утомленная проведенным в одиночестве днем, невольно засыпала. А если в редкие моменты он оставался в доме, он запирался в своем кабинете, где стояло фортепиано. И все знали, что хозяина сейчас лучше не тревожить. Но только музыки никто не слышал. Он не выходил ни к обеду, ни к ужину.

Жюли всегда выходила к столу одна, и ей приходилось есть всегда в полнейшем одиночестве и без того ненавистную ей пищу.

Чаще она не ела, а просто давилась слезами. А потом поднималась к себе в спальню, и просто что-нибудь чертила, пытаясь рисовать. Но рисунки не получались, как она ни старалась.

Внутри нее происходили какие-то странные непонятные ей изменения. Живот начинал расти, очень быстро округляясь. И это пугало ее еще больше. Изредка навещающая их дом мадам Жири лишь разговаривала с ней, выслушивая все ее страхи и ужасы, пытаясь поддержать, лишь с ней Жюли могла поделиться своими переживаниями.

Но чаще ей казалось, что она по-прежнему одна во всем мире. Хотя не, не одна, с ней было маленькое существо, которое она с каждым днем начинала все отчетливее ощущать.

Ее супруг, все-таки переживая за ее здоровье, частые головные боли, длившуюся дольше обычного тошноту и слабость - нанял ей сиделку, которая могла бы следить за ее самочувствием. Надо сказать – это была странная женщина. Кажется, она пришла сама. Сказала, что ищет работу, так как в ее семье произошла трагедия, и ей необходимо кормить детей. Жюли тогда по душевной простоте упросила Эрика все-таки нанять ее. Тот долго колебался, словно было что-то, что мешало ему дать согласие, но все-таки поддался на уговоры Жюли.

Но чем больше проходило времени, тем больше Жюли начинала ее побаиваться. Она говорила, что она бывшая медицинская сестра, К тому же, ее муж был врачом, и девочке нечего бояться, она со всем прекрасно справится, и излишние волнения совершенно беспричинны.

Но Жюли нужна была вовсе не сиделка. С каждым днем она все больше чувствовала, как ее затягивает в пучину одиночества и безысходности. Ей нужно было лишь понимание и поддержка. И поддержка того, кого она любила и в ком нуждалась…

-

Коридоры подземелья были, как и прежде сырыми и пустынными. Антуанетта была единственным человеком, который хоть как-то ориентировался в них. Когда они еще с Эриком были детьми, он очень многим с ней делился, открывая тайны оперы, которые отыскивал сам.

Мадам Жири без труда нашла его там, где и предполагала.

Здесь было сыро и холодно, и почти темно. От этого она невольно поежилась. Почувствовав чье-то присутствие Эрик стремительно поднялся и обернулся, сразу же разглядев очертания Антуанетты Жири.

- Зачем вы вернулись сюда, Антуанетта? – Недовольно спросил он, снова отворачиваясь от не, будто не желал видеть ее лица.

- Это я хотела бы задать тебе этот вопрос. Зачем ты постоянно возвращаешься сюда, Эрик? Что ты хочешь здесь обрести? - Ее тон был еще суше, чем обычно.

Он пожал плечами.

- А я знаю.

- Нет, вы ничего не знаете. Что вы можете знать, Антуанетта.

- Ошибаешься. Мне многое известно. Очень легко догадаться, куда ты возвращаешься всякий раз, уходя из дома. Из дома, который купил для своей семьи. – Она огляделась. Вокруг еще очень многое своим беспорядком напоминало о когда-то происшедшем. – Ты возвращаешься на осколки своего прошлого. Но которое не склеить. – Мадам Жири понизила голос. – Но тем самым так легко разрушить и настоящее.

- Я знаю. Я стараюсь. Не разрушить. – Добавил он аккуратно. – Но у меня скверно получается. Точнее, даже вообще не получается. Я стараюсь, что бы у нее было все.

- И, тем не менее, лишаешь ее самого главного. Она скучает. Не забывай. Она сейчас нуждается в заботе.

- Я не лишаю ее заботы.

- Лишаешь. Лишаешь своей заботы, потому что до сих пор помнишь _ее_…

Он ответил ей молчанием.

-

С самого утра Жюли плохо себя чувствовала.

Поясницу ломило пуще, чем обычно, и с утра ее начало подташнивать, она с трудом поднималась, и двигаться ей вовсе не хотелось, голова была тяжелая.

Вот уже какое-то время Жюли почти не спускалась вниз и не выходила на улицу. Просто потому, что передвигаться ей было довольно тяжело. Живот ее, честно говоря, отягощал.

Ребенок часто давал о себе знать, и она, дабы обезопасить себя и малыша предпочитала двигаться как можно меньше.

Она попросила свою сиделку сделать ей травяного чаю. Та долго не приносила его, но, в конце концов, все-таки, она принесла ей обещанную чашку чая.

- Мари, что так долго? – Прикладывая губы к кромке чашечки, спросила Жюли.

- Простите, мадам. – Потупила глаза женщина, но, продолжая наблюдать за ней из-под опущенных ресниц.

Но чай, видимо, не помог Жюли. Ей показалось, что ее самочувствие только ухудшилось. Хотя, врач заверял, что беспокоиться пока не стоит, по его расчетам роды должны прийтись на время, которое настанет через неделю-две, не раньше. Жюли лежала на кровати, укрывшись пледом, чертя что-то на бумаге карандашом, иногда пытаясь вздохнуть полной грудью. Но это только доставляло ей лишнюю боль, отзываясь где-то во всем теле.

Странная боль то настигала ее, то отпускала. Жюли отложила листы с грифелем, не понимая, что происходит. И попыталась приподняться с кровати, вдруг обнаружив, что юбка влажная. Она спустила ноги с кровати, попытаюсь встать, чтобы дойти до двери. Осознание всего начало ее пугать. Все говорило о том, да и ее внутренний голос подсказывал ей, что ребенок родится сегодня.

- Не может быть… - Придерживая низ живота, пробормотала она, чувствуя, как снова усиливается боль. – Нет…

Жюли приподнялась с кровати, и сделала несколько шагов, но здесь ее настигла еще более сильная волна боли, и она, не в силах сдерживаться, закричала, упершись руками в спинку кресла.

- О нет… - Она закатила глаза, начав что-то шептать.

Дверь открылась, и на пороге появилась Мари.

- Мадам, вы кричали?

- Мари, ребенок… пошли за доктором, моим мужем, мадам Жири, хоть за кем-то, только путь кто-нибудь из них будет здесь… Я боюсь, что что-нибудь будет не так, а я останусь совсем одна. Скорее. Пошлите за доктором. Прошу вас.

- Вы не будете одна, мадам. Не бойтесь за это.

За спиной служанки Жюли разглядела какую-то незнакомую женщину.

- Кто это? – Облизнула пересохшие губы девушка.

- А зачем за кем-то посылать? Она вам поможет, мадам. – Лукаво усмехнувшись, произнесла Мари, закрывая за гостьей дверь в спальню Жюли.

- Уходите отсюда! – Попятилась Жюли. – Я не знаю, кто вы…

- Не волнуйся девочка, - сказала незнакомка, беря ее под руки и укладывая, - я приму твоего ребенка. И все будет хорошо…

- Не трогайте меня, - откинула ее руки от себя Жюли.

В глазах Жюли потемнело. А когда пелена рассеялась, она поняла, что лежит на кровати, а женщина, которую она видела несколько секунд назад, крутится вокруг нее.

- Все хорошо, милочка…

- Оставьте меня. Пошлите за доктором. Я очень прошу. Мне нужен доктор. Мне больно. Очень.

- Не нужен никакой доктор. Она опытная повитуха. Все и так будет хорошо. – Сухо ответила ей Мари.

Жюли всхлипнула.

- Ну что там с нею?

Женщина недовольно скривилась, посмотрев на Мари.

- Ничего. Ну же! Проклятая девчонка, прекрати сопротивляться! Ты все равно не сможешь пойти против природы. Все уже началось.

- Что вам надо? – Кусая сухие губы, спросила Жюли. – Что вам надо от меня?

- Ничего особенного. Просто заплатить за все то, что нам пришлось пережить. – Огрызнулась мари. – Думаю, твой ребенок это сможет сделать.

Жюли задохнулась воздухом, одновременно чувствуя усилившуюся внезапную боль.

- Что! – Всхлипнула она.

- Трава, которую ты дала ей должна была ускорить процесс родов. Что она медлит? – Недовольно проворчала Мари.

- Я не знаю каким образом, но эта проклятая девчонка сопротивляется! Ну, давай, моя дорогая, - с усмешкой кинула ей женщина, - ну же, чего ты медлишь? Рожай своего выродка, и ты будешь свободна. Потом скажешь только спасибо.

- Не называйте его так! Это _мой_ ребенок!

- О нет, мадам, в первую очередь это ребенок того, кто именуется Призраком оперы. Ты хоть представляешь, что за ужасное чудовище ты носила в себе все это время? Освободись от него, и сама поймешь, какой это был ужас!

- Не смейте! – Жюли попыталась приподняться, но сильная боль скрутила ее изнутри, и она беспомощно уронила голову на подушки, глотая соленный до горечи пот. – Прекратите говорить такие ужасные слова… Оставьте меня. Пошлите за доктором. В чем я виновата перед вами?

- Не ты. Но тебе тоже придется заплатить. Пока сама не познаешь, как это тяжело – пережить такое, что мне выпало. И все-то по вине этого человека!

Жюли заплакала, и от этого боль только усилилась, заставляя ее напрягаться еще сильнее. Если бы она могла только что-то сделать.

- Прекрати противиться законам природы, и позволь ему родиться! Ты родишь чудовище, несчастная женщина, это существо будет еще ужаснее своего проклятого отца. – Сквозь зубы процедила Мари. - Оно будет так ужасно, что ты сама не сможешь без отвращения смотреть на него! Ты проклянешь тот момент, когда это произошло, и ты позволила развиться этой жизни в себе, ты проклянешь его отца, себя, всех… потому что твой ребенок будет так ужасен, что люди не смогут смотреть на него. В ответ на это они возненавидят тебя, так как ты дашь возможность появиться на этот свет монстру, ребенку такого же монстра!

Жюли прикусывала язык с каждым словом этой женщины все сильнее и сильнее, в ее рту появился вкус крови. Она закричала.

- Замолчите, не смейте, прочь! – Жюли извивалась на кровати, но противостоять природе она действительно не могла. – Почему такая ненависть и жестокость? Я верила тебе, Мари. За что? За что!

Процесс причинял ей ужасную боль. Но эту боль она была в силах стерпеть, нежели слова этой женщины, которые острым лезвием ножа рассекали ее болящее сердце.

- Прочь! Не прикасайтесь ко мне! – В очередной страшной судороге, скрутившей все ее тело, она сгребла под собою напитывающиеся кровью простыни. - За что? – Пробормотала она. – Это жестоко, Мари. Жестоко то, что ты говоришь!

- За что! А за то, что отец дитя, которого ты носишь – ужасен и жесток. Не удивлюсь, что это существо было зачато вовсе не по любви, а лишь по звериному инстинкту этого животного!

- Не правда! – Воспротивилась она.

- Правда! Как и его отец. Но он никогда не увидит свое отродье! Он будет лишен этого, так же, как лишил моих детей возможности видеть и знать своего отца! Понятно тебе!

Жюли подняла на Мари измученный взгляд. Она ничего не могла понять в том, что говорила ей эта женщина.

- Я не знаю о чем ты…

- Так знай, его ребенок никогда не узнает своего отца! Вашего ребенка постигнет участь еще страшнее, чем твоего мужа… А он лишил моих детей отца. И судьба волею случая свела нас. Благодари бога, что однажды мне посчастливилось наткнуться на него, хоть застать его здесь почти невозможно. Я хорошо запомнила этого человека тем вечером. Я-то уж ни с кем его не спутаю. Это он… И ты очень кстати ждала ребенка. Что ж, значит, так должно быть, не находишь, глупая девчонка? – В ярости выкрикнула женщина.

- Не-ет! – Жюли дугой выгнулась, кусая губы, и давясь слезами. Она почувствовала, как с кровавой вспышкой в ее глазах изнутри зашевелилась боль.

Ей казалось, она умирала.

- Ну вот, умница! – Хрипло кинула ей вторая женщина. – Вот видишь, все равно ты не смогла бы противиться естественному процессу, и он все равно родится. Еще немного, и всему придет разрешение.

- Мне больно! – Выкрикнула Жюли.

- Ничего. Уже скоро. Еще немного.

- Еще немного, и сможешь увидеть это отродье ада, этого монстра, и ты увидишь кого ты выносила в течении этих месяцев! – Обронила ядовито Мари. - Ты сама не захочешь прикасаться к нему. Потому что тебя будет мутить от того, насколько он будет ужасен! Ты проклянешь момент, когда ты сама появилась на свет, проклянешь минуту, когда позволила дотронуться до себя _ему_!

- Замолчите! Не смейте так говорить! Это мой ребенок! Он мой, какой бы ни был! Что вы хотите с ним сделать? Вы не получите его! О господи! – Жюли начала плакать. – Мой малыш! Не смейте касаться его и меня! Мари, ты предательница. Где все? Они хотят отнять моего ребенка! – Словно в бреду начала она шептать. - О господи, не позволь этому случиться! – Начала молиться Жюли, понимая, что ребенок скоро появится на свет, а у нее почти нет сил и возможности защитить его. – Не отдай его в их руки! Мой малыш, мой ребенок! Эрик, Эрик! Где ты? Это же твой ребенок… ты не простишь мне этого…

- К кому ты взываешь! - Нахмурилась женщина, вытирая окровавленные руки о передник.

- К своему ужаснейшему мужу. – Усмехнулась Мари. – Но он не придет. Ты можешь не звать. Точнее, сейчас он не придет! Потому, поторопись, дорогая, мне вовсе нет желания встречаться с ним! Ты и так отняла много времени своими сопротивлениями! Молись, чтобы это была девчонка, а я буду молиться, чтобы это был мальчик, такой же ужасный, как и его отец…

- Оставьте меня!

Жюли последний раз истошно выкрикнула имя отца своего ребенка, и почувствовала что-то мокрое, жалобно запищавшее и зашевелившееся у себя в ногах. Этот комочек пискнул, и женщина сразу же подхватила окровавленное только что родившееся на свет человеческое существо к себе на руки.

- Мой малыш, моя малютка! – Закричала Жюли, приподнимаясь на локтях, но слабость давала о себе знать.

К тому же, боль во всем теле была слишком сильной и у нее закружилась голова.

- Это мальчик… - Многозначительно сказала повитуха, вытирая его.

- Да! - Мари моментально оказалась рядом с повитухой и младенцем.

Старая женщина недовольно повела бровью, поглядев на Мари Болье.

- Мой сын, мой сын… дайте его мне! Дайте мне посмотреть на него! Мой мальчик, они хотят отнять тебя у меня! Отдайте мне сына! – Взмолилась несчастная девушка, чувствуя, как последние силы покидают ее.

Женщина развернула ребенка к Мари.

- Ты обманула меня, Болье! Ты говорила, что эта девчонка родит чудовище, посмотри на него. – Она повернула заплакавшего во все горло ребенка к ней. - Младенец красив. Он совершенен, смотри же на него! Я повидала на своем веку множество детей, но клянусь, такие красивые младенцы рождаются не часто! Он обычный, на нем нет намека на ужас, о котором ты говорила. Он совершенен! Обычный мальчишка… Ты уверена, что его отец и впрямь урод, чудовище…

- Чертов ребенок, да я клянусь тебе, его отец что ни на есть такой, как я описывала…

- Значит, он не его отец. – Усмехнулась повитуха, кинув взгляд на бледную Жюли. – другого у меня объяснения нет. Или ты мне наврала, и он обычный человек, как и все.

Девушка на кровати билась в истерике.

- Отдайте его!

- Зачем он мне? – Не обращая внимание на стоны девушки, продолжила повитуха, прожигая Мари Болье недовольным взглядом. – Скажи, зачем мне ребенок, которых на этом свете тьма? Ты говорила, что это будет необычный ребенок. Так хоть можно получить за него деньги. А этот? Этого мне придется кормить самой. А у меня нету таких средств, что бы кормить еще один рот. Тем более, у него есть мать, и отец тоже. Отдай его этой несчастной, посмотри на нее.

Она кивнула в сторону кровати.

- Девчонка и правда такого не заслужила. Она же еще совсем девочка. Оставь ей ее родного ребенка.

- Замолчи! – Болье выхватила ребенка из рук повитухи.

Мальчик был и, правда, самым обычным ребенком. Он был красив.

Красив ровным счетом настолько, насколько может быть красиво только что появившееся на свет крохотное человеческое существо. А главное, на его личике не было ни частички того, что бы могло хоть как-то указывать на уродство.

Ребенок хныкал в руках женщины, а потом, набрав в крошечные легкие воздуха, снова истошно закричал.

Жюли облегченно вздохнула. Слышать плачь своего дитя – это значило, что ее сын жив. Но она не могла смириться с тем, что ее сын находится до сих пор в руках чужой женщины.

- Дайте посмотреть на него. Какой он?

- Обычный. – Ответила женщина. – как все.

- Отдайте мне его! – Протянула руки Жюли к ребенку. – Я умоляю вас! Сжальтесь! У вас наверняка есть дети… во имя них, отдайте мне сына! Вы же мать! Это мой сын… мой мальчик!

- Вот потому я, во имя моих детей, и делаю это! Мои дети были лишены отца твоим проклятым мужем, этим чудовищем… И потому, твой сын заплатит сполна, девчонка!

- Нет!

Жюли приподнялась, спустила слабые трясущиеся от напряжения ноги на пол, оттолкнулась руками о перину, пытаясь встать, почти приподнялась, и… от боли и пережитого ранее лишилась чувств. И вокруг нее оказалась темнота.

--

Когда она снова открыла глаза, ей показалось, что прошло уже много времени, и все изменилось. Единственное, что она помнила – это крик своего сына. Но сейчас было тихо. Слишком тихо. Она застонала, ощущая боль во всем теле.

- Жюли? – Ее руку крепко сжали. – Жюли… - Голос дрогнул.

Она с трудом повернула голову.

- Эрик… - Еле слышно прошептала она, и губы ее скривились.

- Что произошло, Жюли? Что произошло?

- Господи, они отняли его… - Бессвязно захныкала она.

- _Кто_, Жюли?

Она ощутила, как по щекам покатились горячие слезы. Ей было больно.

- Они… моего… нашего сына.

Он молчал несколько секунд.

- Мой мальчик… - Стонала Жюли, забывая о боли, которая растекалась по всему телу. – Найди его, ты можешь найти его? Если бы ты был тогда со мною. – Впервые за все это время он уловил в ее голосе злобу. – Прости меня, прошу тебя. Прости, что не смогла защитить его…

Спустя какое-то время, рассказав все, что была в силах рассказать Жюли лежала, вжимаясь в матрац, топя свою голову в подушках. Где-то совсем рядом происходило что-то страшное. Кажется, в соседней комнате что-то летело с грохотом в стену, звенело и грохотало, слышался звук перевернутой мебели. Голос своего мужа она могла узнать среди тысячи. Ее муж почти рычал, хрипел, словно раненный зверь. Последнее, что Жюли услышала – это голос мадам Жири. Потом она больше ничего не слышала.

Она лишилась чувств.


	17. Глава 17

17.

Все изменилось.

Эрик поклялся ей, что сделает все возможное, чтобы поправить случившееся, и отыскать их сына.

Но проходил день, неделя, месяц, Жюли жила в прежнем тумане. Она винила себя в случившемся, а Эрик – себя. Он попытался сделать все возможное. Но это так ничего и не дало. Отыскать ему Мари Болье не составило труда. Ему бы даже не составила труда в тот момент сломать ей шею, как хрупкому беспомощному птенцу, когда она, хрипя, барахталась в его руках.

И, наверное, он все-таки это бы сделал. Если бы не почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд. Детский взгляд. У Виктора Болье осталось двое детей. Он поспешно обернулся. Младший сын Мари Болье судорожно искал взглядом мать. Как только они оба встретились глазами, мальчик развернулся, и поспешно побежал куда-то вглубь комнаты. Интересно, мог бы его собственный ребенок не бояться его?

Разве он был виноват в том, что все так получилось? Если бы можно было вернуть время вспять… А если бы даже можно – наверное, он поступил точно так же. Он не привык думать о других, заботясь о своей жизни. Слишком много раз ему приходилось отстаивать себя. А в такие моменты забываешь обо всем остальном. Ему нужно было спасать себя ради своего же ребенка, а не думать о других. Хотя, все это привело именно к тому, что он лишь потерял своего сына, даже не взглянув на него ни разу.

Но он был не виноват в смерти Болье. Он был виноват лишь в том, что не вытащил его наружу, выбравшись сам.

Стиснув горло Мари Болье железной хваткой, он на секунду почувствовал зависть. Даже в тот момент глаза этой женщины горели ненавистью. Она всего лишь любила своего мужа. И он знал, что виновником всех бед в ее семье она считает именно его, человека, который сейчас смотрел ей в глаза, стискивая горло все крепче, и отрывая ее от земли.

- Отдай его.

- С радостью, да не могу. – Сплюнула женщина из последних сил, чувствуя, что вздохнуть она не может, а воздух в легких заканчивается. – У тебя вообще дети-то могут быть? Разве это ребенок? Так, звереныш! – Оскалилась Мари. – Умер он, почти сразу после рождения. Уж больно не здоровый он был…

Он вдруг разжал руку и Мари Болье рухнула на пол, схватившись за горло, засипев и начав откашливаться. Он окинул ее взглядом, и отступил назад.

- Если ты лжешь…

- Клянусь. Черт возьми, чем мне поклясться перед убийцей своего мужа? – Прошипела она.

А вот за своего сына он бы, наверное, мог убить. И даже не глядя на то, что перед ним была женщина. Но у этой женщины были дети. Ни в чем не повинные дети. Он развернулся, и, шатаясь, пошел к выходу.

Мари Болье могла бы поклясться. И как знать, может, тогда бы ее разразил гром. А может, и нет. Чужой ребенок ей был не нужен. Воспитывать сына своего врага она не смогла бы.

Потому, она собрала новорожденного ребенка, и отдала одной из своих соседок. А та уже отнесла его куда-то. А что было с мальчиком дальше – она не знала, и знать вовсе не желала.

-

И без того хрупкий союз дал трещину. Они почти не разговаривали, почти не виделись. Хотя, Эрик стал чаще бывать с ней, оказывал ей всяческое внимание и поддержку. Но говорить она с ним не желала. Чаще он просто молча сидел на краю ее кровати, ожидая, что она хотя бы поднимет на него глаза, или заметит его присутствие. Она замечала, бесспорно, но глаз не поднимала. Казалось, она, словно, не нуждалась в его поддержки, и не принимала.

Из безумно любящей его девушки она превратилась в отталкивающую его женщину. Антуанетта говорила ему, что все пройдет, что нужно время, что это следствие происшедшего с ними кошмара. Он пытался верить ей, но это не прибавляло ему сил бороться с холодностью своей жены.

Сначала он просто боялся к ней подходить, так как чувствовал, что во всем происшедшем именно свою вину, но он пересиливал себя, чтобы не оставлять ее совершенно одну, а она, похоже, не хотела бороться со своими страхами, и изо всех сил отталкивала его.

Их близость больше не приносила ей никакого наслаждения. Более того, она не могла думать больше ни о чем, кроме как о той боли, которую ей пришлось пережить, и о том ужасе, который накрыл ее рассудок. Это мучило ее.

Она буквально корчилась под его руками и телом, молча, сжав зубы, снося словно пытку. А он не понимал, что происходит. Для него подобные минуты были каторгой. А для нее – пустотой.

Она была зажата и закрыта от него. Он изматывался, и все равно не получал от нее хотя бы малости ответного чувства. Ее глаза не выражали ровным счетом ничего, а действия были никакие. А многие попытки поговорить и понять, что происходит - не приводили ни к чему. Жюли просто не отвечала ему.

- Что с тобою? – Задыхаясь, спросил он ее. – Ты стала другой, Жюли? Я не могу понять – нужно ли тебе все это. Ты стала другой, Жюли. Наша любовь тебе не доставляет больше никакого удовольствия? – Он коснулся ее щеки, ощутив мокрые дорожки слез. - Ты больше не хочешь ничего. Тебе все равно. Я не ощущаю твоих чувств. Ты вела себя иначе даже тогда, когда ждала ребенка.

- Не напоминай мне. – Сухо сказала она, не смотря на него, отвернувшись, и стискивая зубы. - Я больше не хочу, Эрик. Я ничего больше не хочу ничего. Мне очень тяжело и больно. Просто, все изменилось.

- Почему? – Он, было, хотел поцеловать ее.

Но Жюли стремительно повернулась на бок, и уткнулась носом в подушку.

- Не надо. – Остановила его Жюли. – Не трогай меня, пожалуйста. Не трогай меня больше. Я не хочу, слышишь?

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты страдала…

- Уже ничего не изменить.

- Но что случилось?

- Как ты не можешь понять – я не хочу! Умоляю, не трогай меня больше, не трогай… Прошу! – Почти выкрикнула Жюли, и вздрогнула, утопив стон в подушке.

Он отдернул руку, будто бы прикоснулся к пламени, и сел, отодвинувшись. Несколько минут сидел молча, обхватив руками голову. Он всегда искренне хотел ей счастья. Но где-то, видимо, ошибся. И это уже не повернуть, чтобы попытаться изменить. Он не мог отрицать, что его тянуло к ней. К маленькому наивному существу, которая сама первая потянулась к нему, не испугалась, и выстояла в борьбе со многими трудностями. И он даже верил ей, когда она признавалась ему в чувствах. Он и сам испытывал к ней что-то такое, перед чем не мог устоять. И, наверное, он мог бы быть счастлив с нею. Если бы только день ото дня не возвращался в прошлое, в свою музыку, без которой не мог. Но которая оживала лишь тогда, когда он думал о женщине с другим именем. «_Кристина_»…

Жюли не поворачивалась к нему. Она так и продолжала лежать, не шелохнувшись. Затем он встал, взял с кресла свой халат, накинул его, и вышел из комнаты. Жюли уткнулась лицом в подушки, и начала плакать. Она, правда, не могла. Что-то не позволяло ей находится с ним в близости, просто говорить, и вести себя так, как раньше. Раньше она вся была открыта ему и чувствам, а сейчас все изменилось.

То ли совершенно необъяснимая злоба на него, что он не смог спасти от этой беды их сына, то ли ненависть к себе, что она не уберегла его ребенка, и малыша постигла такая страшная участь. Она так и не смерилась с тем, что он однажды вечером сообщил ей, придя из дома Мари Болье.

Тем не менее – контакты с ним были для ее тела, а главное, души – болезненными. Она не могла с этим смириться. А он, он, похоже, пытался помочь ей, поддержать, выразить то, что по-прежнему она важна для него. Но безуспешно.

Эрик прошел по напитанному прохладой коридору. Громыхнув дверью, прошел в кабинет, постоял там пару минут у окна, и снова вышел, хлопнув дверью. Кабинет – это не то место, где найдет приют его душа. Он прошел в залу, где стояло фортепиано, сел за него. Его руки опустились на крышку, и подняли ее, обнажив клавиши. Сердце затрепетало. Но играть он медлил.

- У вас что-то произошло?

Он обернулся. После того, что произошло в их доме, мадам Жири помогала Жюли, часто оставаясь с ней. Он понимал, что ей нужен хоть один близкий человек, который мог бы ее понимать и поддерживать. Он вряд ли мог ей помочь. Женщина могла понять ее куда лучше. Потому, он был не против того, чтобы Антуанетта оставалась в этом доме.

Да и мадам Жири понимала, что Жюли сейчас необходима поддержка. Потому она не могла просто так оставить девочку.

Одновременно она видела все их недомолвки, что заставляло ее тревожиться еще сильнее. Девочка страдала. Но страдал и он. Человек, которому она однажды помогла, и с тех пор к которому относилась очень трепетно. Почти с материнской заботой.

- Она не принимает меня. Не принимает меня ни как человека, ни как мужа, ни как мужчину… Мы становимся чужими, мой друг. – Он немного помолчал, и опустил крышку фортепиано. - Это беспокоит меня. Я могу потерять ее. Навсегда.

- Если этого уже не произошло. – Проговорила Антуанетта, и сама испугалась своих слов.

Он в изумлении поднял на нее глаза.

- Прости. – Попросила она.

- Боюсь, что вы можете быть правы. – Но если так, мне некого винить, кроме, как лишь себя.

- Скажи, ты хоть когда-то, хоть немного любил ее?

- Почему вы спрашиваете?

- Потому что даже сейчас твои слова мне почему-то кажутся лишь маской. И дело даже не в том, что ты обманываешь ее, ты обманываешь, и обманывал себя.

- Я просто запутался. А она просто во всем винит себя. Просто это все еще раз подтверждает то, что не следовало мне надеяться на возможное спокойствие и нормальную жизнь. Разве у меня _она_ могла быть? – Он вопросительно посмотрел на мадам Жири. – Я ошибся, что поверил в это, и что позволил себе тога… сломать ей, Жюли, жизнь. И так каждому… Я думал, что можно переступить через то, что отпечатком легло на всю мою жизнь. А это не так.

- Не говори так. Я поговорю завтра с Жюли. Но ты должен понимать, что не ты противен ей. Она просто пережила то, что не каждому удается вынести без боли. Это очень сложно. Но думаю, она не многословна с тобою не потому, что больше не хочет говорить с тобою, а потому что она считает, что и ты тоже винишь ее. Поверь, я знаю, ей очень тяжело.

Через несколько дней Жюли начала снова тянуться к нему. Хоть и походила на испуганного зверька, который колеблется – нужно ли ему делать шаг вперед, или нет. Но это уже значило очень много. Жюли просила его чаще бывать с ней, проводить с ней время, даже иногда улыбалась. А через какое-то время начала отвечать и на внимание, и на ласки…

Хотя, он прекрасно понимал, что, наверное, рана, нанесенная ей всем произошедшим, еще долго будет заживать.

-

_Несколько месяцев спустя. _

Последние несколько недель Жюли была слишком изнуренной и бледной, она мало спала и плохо ела.

- Ты больна? – Спросил он ее как-то утром, касаясь губами ее лба, когда они оба проснулись.

Лоб был холодным.

- Нет. – Отозвалась она слабым голосом, открывая глаза, и глядя на него. – Все нормально. – И голос ее дрогнул.

- Я беспокоюсь. Ты выглядишь нездорово. – Поднимаясь и надевая халат, сказал он.

- Тебе просто кажется. – Натянуто улыбнулась Жюли ему в след. – Я сегодня спущусь к завтраку.

Но за завтраком ела она с неохотой. Несколько раз ловила на себе обеспокоенный взгляд мадам Жири. Честно говоря, завтрак был ей вовсе не в радость.

- Я, наверное, пойду к себе. – Наконец проговорила она, посмотрев на чашку с нетронутым чаем.

Жюли приподнялась со стула, и тут же, всхлипнув, пытаясь ухватиться за спинку стула, осела на пол, утонув в юбках.

- Жюли… - Встревожено позвала ее мадам Жири, но та ее не слышала.

Эрик быстро оказался рядом с ней, взял на руки. Девушка беспомощно запрокинула голову назад.

- Что с нею? – Обеспокоено глядя на Антуанетту, произнес он.

Мадам Жири несколько секунд молчала, словно думая – стоит ли говорить или нет.

- Я же вижу, что вы знаете. – Добавил он.

- Она… снова беременна. – С тревогой в голосе произнесла мадам Жири, не видя больше необходимости скрывать этого. – Твоя жена ждет ребенка. – Она попыталась сказать это как можно прохладнее, чтобы не выдать своей тревоги.

- Вы это знали? И как давно?

- Два месяца. Доктор осматривал ее, когда ты был в Париже около месяца назад.

- И вы знали, и молчали, Антуанетта? Почему она не сказала мне! – Удивленно спросил он.

- Эрик, доктор сказал, что ей не стоит рожать во второй раз. Ее организм слишком слаб, он может не справиться с беременностью, это раз, а во-вторых, она может не перенести роды. А может все быть и хорошо. Но никто не может поручиться. Доктор не рекомендовал ей оставлять ребенка. – Вздохнула мадам Жири. - Жюли рассказывала мне, что ее мать умерла при ее рождении. Не знаю, справится ли она… Девочка очень слабенькая. И еще все то, что она пережила за последнее время…

- И что же? – Дрогнувшим голосом спросил он.

- Но она не желала этого слушать. И сказала, что хочет оставить ребенка, что бы там ни было. Но попросила не говорить тебе пока…

- Пока бы я сам не догадался? – Удивленно пожал он плечами.

- Нет. Просто, она боялась за свою беременность. Эрик, она могла и может потерять ребенка. Но она сказала, что не простит себе, если еще раз потеряет твоего ребенка. Она хочет, что бы у тебя был ребенок, чтобы там ни было. Она считает, что виновата в том, что мальчик… что не смогла защитить его.

- Это я виноват, что не смог защитить их. – Твердо сказал он.

- Но теперь это уже не поправить.

- Эта беременность может причинить ей вред?

- Да.

--

Жюли всхлипнула и открыла глаза. Ее окружала ночная синева. Она вгляделась в притупленные темнотой силуэты. Все казалось каким-то чужим. Она задохнулась резкой волной боли, и приподнялась на кровати. До рассвета было еще далеко.

- Жюли, что произошло? - Вдруг услышала она, где-то у себя за спиной.

- Больно. – Лишь коротко ответила она, сжавшись.

- Я пошлю за врачом.

Жюли, скривившись, посмотрела ему во след.

- Но очень рано. Так ведь не должно быть. Это не правильно. Это очень рано!

Пока к ним не прибыл доктор, мадам Жири была с нею. И Эрик был рядом, отказываясь слушать мадам Жири о том, что ему лучше покинуть ее сейчас.

Он, сидя на краю кровати, сжимая ее руку в своей, смотрел на ее обезумевшие, не столько от боли, сколько от страха глаза.

- Я так боюсь… - шептала она. – Почему так рано? Еще три месяца… Это рано. Целых три месяца. Почему? – Без конца задавала она вопросы.

- Все хорошо. – Успокаивала ее Антуанетта, видя ее беспокойство и страх.

- Наш ребенок! Я не хочу его потерять.

- Все будет хорошо, его никто не отнимет, сейчас приедет доктор, он поможет тебе! – Заботливым тоном произнесла Антуанетта, замечая, что Эрик чисто физически не может ничего ответить ей.

- Эрик, не оставляй меня! Никогда! – Прошептала она, переведя на него взгляд.

- Я здесь, Жюли.

- Но скоро ему нужно будет уйти. – Открыв дверь в спальню доктору, произнесла мадам Жири.

- Прошу, месье, вы должны покинуть комнату! – Строго сказал доктор.

Он отпустил ее руку, и Жюли почувствовала холод. Она, как только ощутила, что осталась совсем одна, захныкала.

- Жюли, все будет хорошо. – Отводя в ее лица волосы, произнесла мягким тоном Антуанетта. – Но тебе нельзя сильно волноваться. Думай о том, что все закончится хорошо. Не волнуйся.

- Мадам, - обратился к Жюли доктор, - преждевременные роды – это не очень хорошо, но и дети невыношенные полный срок живут. Потому, прошу вас, не переживайте! Я помогу вам.

Если бы Жюли могла верить ему.

Несколько первых часов он не находил себе места, прохаживаясь у камина вперед – назад. Он слышал как наверху что-то происходит, он слышал глухие голоса и стоны его жены. Несколько часов спустя она начала кричать. Он готов был кинуться наверх. Крики Жюли разрывали его сердце. Они были истошными и ужасными. Отточенный слух не терпит столь резких возгласов, равносильно, что ножом по стеклу. Это было кошмаром. Страшным ночным кошмаром, из которого он не знал, как уйти. А главное, не мог.

Его отвлек стук каблуков по лестнице. Он поднял глаза, увидев поспешно спускающуюся мадам Жири.

- Стойте. Что там?

- Мне нужно на кухню. – Сухо ответила Антуанетта.

- Как она? Когда это закончится.

- Не знаю.

- Ей больно? – Наивно спросил он у мадам Жири, как только та поравнялась с ним.

- Мой дорогой, так уж вышло, что это болезненно! Так уж распорядилась природа. Но я верю, что она справится.

- Но она так кричит… я н-не могу…

- Ей нелегко, мой мальчик. Нам остается ждать завершения всего этого.

- Я не могу это слышать! – Скрежеща зубами, выдавил из себя Эрик. – Не-мо-гу! Она страдает!

- Она просто рожает.

Дверь в спальню была закрыта. И самое ужасное было в том, что он понимал, что она терпит страшные мучения, но поделать ничего не мог. Наверное, всех этих опасений не было бы, если б он не знал, что все это может угрожать ее жизни.

Роды были тяжелыми. К полудню ребенок так и не появился на свет. Жюли потеряла все силы, она вымоталась. Но разрешения не наступало.

- Не простой случай. Не знаю. Я говорил изначально, что не могу ручаться за то, что все пройдет хорошо, и все это может угрожать ее здоровью. – Вздохнул доктор. – Девочка потеряла все силы. Она три раза теряла сознание от боли. Вся ночь и утро… ничего.

- Месье, но сделайте что-нибудь! Она страдает. – Антуанетта отвела доктора в сторону, окинув взглядом измученную девушку. – Может, как вы и говорили, - она на секунду замолчала, - настал момент выбрать – или спасти ее, или ребенка. Если нет надежды, что выживут оба? Но прошу доктор, будьте благоразумнее. Она совсем еще девочка, она должна жить. Я знаю, что это ужасные слова, но если будет такой выбор, прошу, спасайте мать.

- Если через несколько часов ничего не изменится, - доктор снова вздохнул, и пожал плечами, - я должен признать, что придется предпринимать другие меры. Но все было бы ничего, если бы я был уверен, что ее организм справится. А пока я вижу обратное.

Мадам Жири присела на край кровати Жюли, и отерла взмокший лоб.

- Позовите моего мужа… - Облизав губы, прошептала Жюли. – Я не могу больше. И не хочу. Ничего не хочу.

- Нельзя, девочка моя!

- Я умоляю. Я хочу знать, что он со мною. Я не справлюсь, я чувствую, как мое тело больше не подчиняется мне.

Лишь к рассвету Жюли разродилась девочкой. Роды были действительно тяжелыми. Но сразу же после этого у нее началось сильное кровотечение.

Врач, приведя в порядок девочку, отдав ее в руки мадам Жири, кинулся в сторону Жюли, проведя с нею довольно долгое время.

- Месье, она тонет в крови… - Обеспокоено произнесла мадам Жири, осматривая Жюли. – Что с ней будет?

Доктор поднял на нее уставший взгляд. Почему-то после этого у Антуанетты пропало желание расспрашивать его далее. Она открыла дверь, и вышла в коридор, спустившись в утопающую в предрассветном сумраке гостиную.

- Антуанетта! – В этот же момент ее чуть не сбили с ног.

Он был готов подняться наверх.

- Эрик… - Уперлась ему руками в широкую грудь мадам Жири.

- К ней можно?

- Пока нет. Оставь ее.

- Что с ней? Почему у вас такие глаза? Как мой ребенок? Я слышал, он кричал, значит, он родился… наконец-то. Он жив. Дайте мне… взглянуть на него. Какой он? Что с ней, что с Жюли? Почему вы томили меня так долго? Уже прошло больше часа, как он родился. Кто это? Кто родился? Что с ним? Почему вы не пускаете меня к ним?

- Мальчик мой, – облизала сухие губы мадам Жири, и на секунду она улыбнулась. – Жюли родила… девочку.

Он выдохнул.

- Какая она? – Осторожно произнес он. – Она…

- Она такая, как и все дети… У тебя красивая дочь… Правда, она слаба, как и все дети, родившиеся не в срок. – Улыбка с ее лица сползла.

- Но… она жива?

- Да Эрик. Жива. Доктор сделал все возможное. Но...

- Что?

- Твоя жена…

- Что с Жюли?

- Роды… роды были слишком тяжелыми, и долгими. Ты сам знаешь об этом…

- Что с моей Жюли? – Он начал терять терпение.

- Постродовое кровотечение.

Он, недоумевая, мотнул головой.

- Я не понимаю в этом.

- …Она умирает. – Отведя взгляд, произнесла Антуанетта.

Он двинулся вперед.

- Эрик! – Попыталась остановить его мадам Жири. – Стой! Не ходи туда… Нельзя! Там доктор.

- К черту всех! Пустите Антуанетта… - Почти выкрикнул он. – Иначе… Я должен увидеть ее и ребенка, пустите… Она моя жена. Я имею право!

Дверь распахнулась, с грохотом ударившись о стену, что заставило и без того утомленного доктора вздрогнуть.

Он остановился в дверях. В комнате висел тяжелый, давящий на плечи воздух, до основания напитанный запахом крови. Бледная, с кожей, отдающей синевой, хрупкая и беспомощная Жюли лежала на простынях, полностью пропитанных кровью, поклонив голову на бок, утопая в копне влажных спутанных волос, рассыпанных по острым плечам.

Заметив силуэт в дверном проеме, она подняла глаза и застонала.

- Она слаба и ей плохо. – Прошептала мадам Жири у него за спиной. – Не беспокой ее особенно. Но она хотела тебя видеть.

На нестойких ногах он прошел к кровати.

- Жюли… – Позвал он, и взял ее руку с холодными пальцами, поднес к своим губам.

Девушка приоткрыла изнуренные болью и мучением глаза. Она тяжело вздохнула.

- Ты видел ее? – Спросила Жюли.

Он положительно качнул головой.

- Наша дочь ангел. Правда?

- …Да.

Жюли приложив усилия, улыбнулась. Она неглубоко, глухо вздохнула, и снова прикрыла веки.

- Теперь ты можешь взять ее на руки. Это твой ребенок. Надеюсь, я… искупила свою вину. Хотя нет, мне никогда ее не искупить.

- Не говори так!

Бледное почти неживое лицо, изнуренное, искаженное гримасой муки пугало его.

- Я умираю, Эрик… - Облизала она сухие бледные губы. Горло стянуло. – Я чувствую. Так странно… Папа говорил, что это был самый счастливый день, когда я родилась, и самый ужасный, потому что умерла мама. Я не видела ее… Наша дочь… - Дыхание у нее перехватило, и она замолчала.

- Ты не умрешь. – Солгал он. В первую очередь не ей, а себе. - Ты поправишься. Ты нужна ребенку. И… - добавить «мне» уже не хватило сил.

- Ты же никогда не врал. – Прошептала она, едва заметно улыбнувшись кончиками губ, и прикрыла глаза. - …Даже себе. Никогда. Так зачем же врешь сейчас мне?

- Нет. Оно так и будет. – Сжал он ее руку.

- Я… хочу верить. Но это не так. Я чувствую.

- Жюли, милая…

Милая маленькая девочка. До сих пор. Но не дорогая любимая женщина. Несмотря ни на что. Не смотря на двоих детей, которые сумела дать ему.

- Почему… - Жюли снова облизнула горячим едва подчиняющимся ее приказам языком сухие, искусанные в кровь губы. – Почему Эрик? – Она окинула его вопрошающим взглядом. – Почему ты никогда _не любил_ меня?

По его лицу прошла болезненная судорога, словно ему в спину всадили по самую рукоять нож, и несколько раз провернули.

- Я так старалась… чтобы ты любил меня. Я полюбила тебя. Впервые в своей жизни… ты был первым. Таким… таким… хоть и считал, что ты не такой. Не такой как все, Эрик. Но я любила тебя. Не знаю что – лицо, душу, просто мужчину. Не знаю. Но я никогда не лгала тебе. Ты просто был мне нужен. А я тебе – нет.

- Жюли…

- Ты никогда не сможешь любить меня так, как любил и любишь ее… И я знаю это.

- Жюли… прошу тебя, не надо! – Ее слова были большее самых страшных физических ран.

- Я умираю. Но я оставляю тебе нашу дочь, - ее глаза были покрыты какой-то пеленой. И у него создавалось впечатление, что она его уже не видит. – И … ты должен бороться, любимый. Борись, живи…

- …Ты вдохнула в меня жизнь! Наши дети…

- Я счастлива, что хотя бы смогла сделать это…

Он сжал ее руку, Жюли слабо улыбнулась, приглушенно вздохнула, и… не выдохнула.

- Она… - Его рука дрогнула, как только он заметил это.

- Умерла. – Строго поджала губы мадам Жири, отирая руки тряпкой.

Он кинул взгляд в мрачную полутьму. Впервые он испугался смерти. Такой юной и почти невинной. Беззащитно и одиноко, склонив голову и раскидав по подушке волосы, утопающей в собственной боли, хранимая какую-то свою тайну, ведомую только ей, и уже никогда не разделяемую ни с кем. Он задохнулся в приступе отвращения. К тому кто столь жестоко надругался над всем, что еще могло бы быть.

Он притянул ее к себе, но голова ее запрокинулась, по его рукам распались тяжелые локоны ее волос.

- Не смей, Жюли! – Закричал он. – Не смей, слышишь?

Врач перевел обеспокоенный взгляд от ребенка на Антуанетту Жири.

- Оставьте его. – Почти не шевеля губами, произнесла она. – Просто оставьте.

--

Время тянулось безумно долго. Три дня после ее смерти были невыносимо долгими. А главное, ему казалось, что он до сих пор ощущал ее и слышал ее крики. Он никак не мог поверить, что ее больше нет в этом доме. Впервые ему, столько раз столкнувшемуся со смертью, и подчас самому убивая, было так тяжело и невыносимо смериться со смертью.

Он сидел в кресле перед камином, перед которым последние несколько месяцев любила сидеть Жюли, и на руках держал все, что теперь в этой жизни у него осталось от жены – свою дочь.

Мадам Жири припала плечом к дверному косяку. Почему-то у нее по телу прошла волна боли, родившейся где-то в глубине души. Он аккуратно, контролируя каждое свое движение, держал на своих руках ребенка. Девочка была крошечной. Чуть больше его ладони. Она была завернута в нежно розовое мохнатое одеяльце, в которое запеленала несколькими часами ранее ее мадам Жири, и кажется, девочка спала. Он смотрел на нее, чуть-чуть покачивая.

Мадам Жири пристально следила за ним. О, как жаль, что она не видит сейчас его лица. Наверное, теперь эта малютка была для него единственным смыслом жизни. Он осторожно гладил ее указательным пальцем по щечке. Личико девочки было совершенно в смысле красоты. И его сердце разрывалось на части при созерцании этого ангельского создания.

Он плакал. Он смотрел на малышку, а в душе у него выла боль. Женщина, которая была дорога ему, которая заполнила его жизнь, наполнила ее светом, пониманием, любовью, которая дала ему двух детей, умерла. Ее больше не было. И он не мог не винить себя. Рок отнял у него женщину, которая могла бы наполнить его жизнь. Он еще раз качнул малютку на руках.

Антуанетта не выдержала, и сделала шаг вперед, ступив в комнату. Он заметил ее, но не переводя на нее взгляда, тихо сказал:

- Как она могла так поступить, Антуанетта! – Мадам Жири подошла к нему ближе. – Она оставила мне это беззащитное существо, она оставила меня одного… я даже не знаю, как мне обращаться с ней, чтобы не причинить ей вред, чтобы защитить ее, помочь. О, мой друг… посмотрите на нее, она крошечная, и такая хрупкая. Она похожа на игрушку… Она чуть больше моей ладони…

Вряд ли в тот момент Антуанетта могла ему что-то ответить.

--

А на следующий день, вечером девочка умерла…

Это было последнее, чем он мог дорожить. Тем вечером Антуанетта нашла его в той же комнате, где и в тот вечер, когда застала его с ребенком.

Она подошла к нему, замечая его полнейшее безразличие. Вряд ли ему сейчас нужны были ее слова. Он все равно не станет ее слушать. Она села с ним рядом. Он не пошевелился. Мадам Жири обняла его, и почувствовала, как он впервые за долгое время, с тех пор, как был маленьким беззащитным мальчиком, прижался к ней всем телом, уткнулся лицом ей в плечо, и его тело начало судорожно вздрагивать.

Он плакал.

Мадам Жири обняла его крепче, провела по волосам, и прижала его голову к своей груди.

- Мой мальчик… - выдавила она с трудом. – Плачь… плачь, если тебе так нужно… плачь, мой дорогой, если требует сердце. Оно рвется. Я знаю.

- Антуанетта-а… - Протянул он сиплым тяжелым от боли голосом. – Она…

- …_Она_ просто забрала ее к себе. Теперь твоя дочь рядом с матерью.

- В моей жизни никогда не будет света. Только тьма, тьма… - Это он практически выкрикнул. – Тьма!


	18. Глава 18

**ЧАСТЬ ТРЕТЬЯ. **

**Возвращение во тьму. **

_Мне не жаль, что огонь, закипевший в крови,  
Мое сердце сжигал и томил,-  
Но мне жаль, что когда-то я жил без любви,  
Но мне жаль, что я мало любил! _

_А. Аптухин._

18.

- Кристина!

Она была столь потеряна, что не находила в себе сил отвечать, хотя, она должна была ответить. Но она не могла ответить. Хотя, хотела кричать.

- Кристина… – Голос стал более насыщенным и глубоким.

Она застонала и, задохнувшись резкой болью, выдохнула, в ответ на что, ее тело наполнилось свинцовой тяжестью.

Тьма, горячая и твердая заполнила ее тело и начала медленно скользить внутри, доставляя ей скорее боль, нежели какое-то другое ощущение, которое она могла ожидать,

- Кристина! – Все, что она могла слышать – это свое имя. Самое страшное и ужасное было то, что она не могла понять, кто и чей голос зовет ее.

Она так часто слышала свое имя из уст других. Но сейчас слышать его было просто невыносимо. Это имя она слышала сначала от Рауля, потом слышала собственный голос, а потом она начинала слышать свое имя из уст другого человека. Она не хотела слышать своего имени от него. Не хотела. Он жестоко звал ее, не давая ей покоя.

Каждый раз.

- Я не могу без тебя!

Вздох.

Она ощутила горячее дыхание у себя на губах.

Судорога во всем теле. У нее свело скулы, и она почувствовала, что не может даже пошевелить губами.

- Замолчи пожалуйста! – Застонал ее рассудок. – Замолчи… пожалуйста…

- Кристина-а…

Вздох.

Выдох.

Еще одна судорога по всему телу.

Боль. Кровавые всполохи кругами перед глазами.

Если бы она могла ответить сейчас, она бы закричала, закричала, так громко, как только позволила бы ей природа, но ей не хватает воздуха, чтобы произнести хотя бы слово в ответ.

Ее тело начинает трепетать, то ли от страха, то ли от боли, то ли от чего-то еще.

Выдох.

Вздох. Вздох. Кислорода нет. Она начинает задыхаться, пытаясь освободиться, но от собственных мыслей и боли, которая внутри освободиться невозможно. И здесь она бессильна. Ей надо кричать. Но она не может кричать, потому что в ее горле нет воздуха.

Ей страшно. Это страшно, когда ты чувствуешь, что ты становишься чужой сама себе.

Боль наполняет тело. Даже не физическая. Какая-то другая боль, в самой глубине души. Она намного страшнее физической. От физической ей хочется стонать, а от этой у нее появляется желание умереть.

- Нет, пожалуйста! – Крик Кристины. – Ты же обещал не причинять мне боль… Обещал! Ты же любил меня… ты говорил, что любил! – Всхлип Кристины. - Зачем ты делаешь это? Зачем ты мучаешь меня? Мучаешь все это время… мучаешь каждую ночь?

Из ее глаз покатились слезы, обжигая кожу.

- А боль, которую причинила мне ты? – Голос наполнился яростью, и Кристина ощутила, как ее сердце начало стучать еще сильнее, быстрее, страх наполнил ее тело, и судорожно качнулся внутри нее. У Кристины перехватило горло. - Ты должна платить мне за МОЮ боль… Ты забыла?

Всхлип.

Боль.

В мозгу со страшной силой пульсирует горячая кровь, разливается по всему телу. Страшное ощущение. Кристина ощутила, что ей никогда не освободиться из этой тьмы, которая сейчас захватывала ее.

Не сейчас. Давно. Это было давно. И длится по сей день.

За что? Она всего лишь беззащитная девушка, которая, как и все желает мира и счастья. Но желаемый мир сменился войной между разумом и телом, рассудком и чувствами. Самое страшное наказание, которое могло постичь ее когда-либо - это самая страшная война – война самой себя с собой же.

- Ты навсегда моя! Неважно, умом или телом… – Гневный голос вовсе не ласкал ее слух, причиняя ей страшную боль внутри ее тела. – Тебе никогда не уйти от реальности! От страшной реальности, если хочешь считать ее таковой!

Она молчит. Она не знает что сказать. Ей страшно.

- Ты знаешь это. – Она слышит утверждение.

Она снова молчит.

- Ты знаешь это? – Вопрос.

Она молчит.

- Знаешь?

- Да…

- Твоя душа страдает, признайся! Я знаю это. Предательств не прощают! И если ты предашь меня снова…

Кристина всхлипывает не в силах бороться.

- …тогда ты будешь страдать Кристина! Ты же не хочешь страдать, Кристина?

- Нет, не хочу. Но я уже страдаю… страдала…

Новый толчок боли во всем теле.

Вздох.

Боль.

- Ты должна искупить свою вину.

Всхлип.

- Я искуплю…

- Твои слова лживы!

- Я искуплю… Верь мне! Пожалуйста… Как мне доказать тебе?

Боль.

Вздох.

Вздох. Снова попытка вздохнуть. Кислорода нет. Она задыхается.

Боль во всем теле.

- Мне больно, пусти…

Ее мышцы сжимаются до предела, пытаясь освободиться.

- Пусти… мне больно, пожалуйста! Это страшнее смерти!

- Ты сама хочешь этого!

- Нет!

- Хочешь и ждешь сама…

- Нет… ты не знаешь, чего я жду! Я жду свободы…

- Я дал тебе свободу, разве ты не свободна? Чем ты недовольна, Кристина?

- Ты не пускаешь меня! – Она снова начинает всхлипывать, но в ее голосе появляется укор. – Зачем ты так? Уходи пожалуйста, не терзай меня!

- Нет, я отпустил тебя… я больше ничего не требую от тебя!

- Лжешь! – Со злостью простонала она сквозь зубы. – Тогда отпусти меня прямо сейчас!

- Не сейчас. Ты еще моя!

- Отпусти, я прошу тебя! Дай мне жизнь, о которой я мечтала всегда, не отнимай ее! Ты разобьешь мою жизнь, мою семью… Я не хочу этого.

Она просит. Она желает этого. Но с кем она разговаривает?

- Ты сама разбила ее! Свою жизнь. И мою… мою… ты слышишь?

- Я сожалею, сожалею… - Закричала она.

Она почему-то видела, как из ее глаз катятся слезы. Как это могло быть? Она видела собственные слезы. Это было ужасно, это было самое жалкое и страшное зрелище, какое могло предстать перед ее глазами. Но больше, увы, она не видела ничего. Тьма. Одна тьма.

Она не видела даже глаз, которые сейчас смотрят на нее. Хотя, прекрасно знала, что смотрят. Она чувствовала чужой холодный взгляд. Чувствовала судороги, проходящие по ее телу. Она чувствовала, что ее тело больше не принадлежит ей. Ее тело сопротивляется ее мыслям.

Дышать. Дышать. Она должна дышать, иначе она не сможет жить.

Вздох, вздох. Воздуха нет. Она была уверенна, если она вырвется, она сможет вздохнуть. Она вырвалась.

Кристина с возгласом вскочила на кровати. Она в своей кровати, но ее по-прежнему окружала лишь тьма. Страх медленно начал спадать. Хотя, страх уходил, оставляя с нею совсем иное чувство, которое в данный момент ее пугало.

Через секунду она поняла, что уткнулась лицом в подушку, и пыталась вздохнуть во сне, но у нее не получалось. Подушка душила ее. На самом деле – не подушка… Живой человек, но в ее разуме. Он был живой. Он был настоящий. Он был сейчас здесь, с нею всего лишь несколько секунд назад она просила не причинять ей боль. Это был тот, которого желало ее тело, но отторгал ум. Ибо иначе она просто не могла.

Это был сон. Сон, даже не кошмар, не смотря на весь ужас пережитого. Просто сон. Ее тело не могло позволить назвать это кошмаром, при всем ужасе, который испытывала ее душа. Чем больше проходило времени, тем чаще Кристина ощущала подобные чувства во сне. Не важно было, с чего этот сон начинался, что она ощущала во сне, но она слышала один и тот же голос, с котором говорил ее разум. С кем она говорила во снах? С ним или сама с собою?

Когда она просыпалась, и ее разум снова возвращался к ней, ей казалось, что эти сны – разговор ее здравого рассудка и безумного от боли и тоски сердца.

Она знала, что ее мысли, пусть и тайные, которые она скрывала, все еще погружены в ту тьму, из которой она желала вырваться, но было что-то, что не пускало ее.

Она никогда не видела снов, когда вышла замуж. Снов о своем прошлом и о НЕМ. Странно. Хотя, ничего странного. Она запрещала думать себе об этом.

И это у нее получалось. Она была сильной до одного определенного момента.

Эти сны она стала видеть, когда в ее семье начались раздоры с мужем, когда ОН снова вернулся. Видимо, она стала слабеть. Рауль отвернулся от нее тогда, она ощущала себя столь одинокой и покинутой, что ее контроль над собственным рассудком стал терять силы. Мысли сами овладевали ею, так же, как и странная неразличимая тьма во снах. И иногда она чувствовала, что еще чуть-чуть, еще секунда, и она будет просить, умолять в эту пустую тьму забрать ее, минуя все то, что сейчас ее окружает, только бы она больше не мучилась, только бы она не слышала бы эти упреки в своих снах, упреки, которые сопровождались чувствами и ощущениями, которых она была лишена, как не странно, даже в своей реальной жизни.

Она просыпалась разбитая и вымотанная. Терзания, которые не покидали ее во снах, приобретали странный изощренный вид. Это могло испугать кого угодно. Тем более ее. Обычную девушку. Запутавшуюся девушку. Она боялась, что эти сны сведут ее с ума. Она не выносила просыпаться в холодном поту, чувствуя, что пробуждается от того, что больше не может контролировать свое тело. Зато, как только ее глаза открывались, и она понимала, что это лишь сон, по ее телу растекалась какая-то странная невыносимая истома, и предвкушение чего-то непонятного ей, после чего ей еще труднее было уснуть.

Она понимала, что она обычная женщина, и не властна над природой. Она тосковала. Но даже воспаленный разум не мог желать столь изощренной пытки.

По кому она тосковала меньше всего – так это по мужу, который, как раз и отнял у нее свое внимание. Но ее сердце шептало ей совсем иное имя, чье она никогда не произносила в слух, боясь, что сама себя услышит.

Жажда хотя бы узнать о нем хоть что-то была в ней так велика, что заставляла не контролировать себя в своих иллюзиях, пренебрегая всеми разумными барьерами чести. Одновременно, страх и вина, которая была на ней, не позволяли безболезненно вспоминать ей это имя. За все, что она причинила ему он, наверняка, ненавидел ее. Она страдала в неведенье, в одиночестве, в страхе. А он, скорее всего, просто ненавидел ее. Она не могла избавиться от уверенности в том, что он проклял ее за ее малодушные поступки. Она считала их таковыми не смотря ни на что. Она считала, что в чем-то она позволила себе испугаться, и сделать то, что, возможно, сейчас никогда бы не допустила. Изначально.

Потому, ее сны были столь кошмарны. В них переплетались ее страсти, иллюзии, тревога и страх, потопляемые в чувстве вины.

Сейчас она тяжело дышала, вспоминая, что именно заставило пробудиться ее, по лицу тонкими струйками тек холодный пот. Боль в груди преследовала ее и после пробуждения. Все тело ныло, словно ее и, правда, насиловали ее тело наяву. Пару секунд назад она была в грубых объятиях того человека, который причинял ей страшную боль. Которая концентрировалась, как ни странно, в ее душе, не в теле. Но тело желало этой боли. Она бы вынесла все что угодно, перенесла всю боль, только бы он был рядом с нею, сейчас, здесь. Только бы он простил ее, только бы она могла знать, что самая ее большая вина прощена ей. Последнее время ей было очень сложно и тяжело. Это желание следовало за ней неотступно.

Эти сны были следствием ее одиночества, ее боли, ее страха, когда она была одна, покинута. И чувствовала, что ее муж далек от нее. Она это знала – это всего лишь следствие. Но теперь все наладилось. Все было хорошо. Что еще можно было желать? Отношения с мужем, кажется, вернулись в прежнее русло. Но сны остались. Пусть и посещали ее не так часто.

- Кристина…

Кристина вздохнула так глубоко, как только могли ее легкие. Она обернулась. Ее душой завладел страх, а если она выкрикнула во сне что-то ужасное, что не должен был слышать ее муж? Она не вынесет, если из-за ее «слабости» их семейная жизнь снова разрушится. Она не хотела больше доставлять неприятности своему мужу.

Нет, кажется, она ничего такого не выкрикнула. Слава богу.

После появления ребенка их отношения стали налаживаться. По крайней мере, ее муж перестал пить и пропадать где-то ночами. Со временем он стал более учтив к ней. А она попыталась искупить свои ошибки, пообещав ему, что будет достойной женой.

Она старалась. Но, кажется, это было теперь не так-то и просто сделать. Ей казалось, что до тех пор, пока она будет слышать, пусть даже во сне, внутри своего сердца голос другого мужчины, она никогда не сможет быть верной до конца своему мужу.

По телу Кристины прошла дрожь. Это было безумно безнравственно, видеть, слышать, быть во сне с другим мужчиной после того, как она провела со своим мужем законную ночь. Кристина ненавидела себя за это. Бывает такое, что ты сопротивляешься чему-то, но это что-то все равно поглощает тебя, и ты бессилен. Она была бессильна, хоть и пыталась казаться сильной.

- Что с тобою? – Спросил с тревогой в голосе ее муж.

- Ничего. – Вздохнула Кристина. – Ничего. Просто…

- Просто что? Ты же вся холодная…

- Мне не хватало воздуха.

- Что это значит?

- Я уткнулась носом в подушку, – натянуто засмеялась Кристина, возвращаясь в кровать, касаясь головой той самой подушки, - я мне приснилось, что я задыхаюсь. – Она договорила, и облегчено вздохнула. Не объяснять же ему, что она видела и ощущала пару минут назад.

- Теперь все хорошо? – Поинтересовался у нее муж.

- Да. Теперь да! – Еще раз искусственно улыбнулась она, молясь за то, чтобы он не понял этого.

Тело Кристины изнывало. И в висках пульсировала горячая кровь. Если она сейчас покажет свое желание, свою горящую внутри нее страсть своему мужу, то она будет жалеть. Она все равно не получит того, что желает. Это ужасно, Кристина! – Думала она, восстанавливая сбитое дыхание. – Твоя душа не попадет даже в чистилище, а будет гореть в самом аду, в самом его пламене… Ад. Она вспомнила это слово – ад. Если там будет ОН, то она готова… Пускай это будет ад. Она и так уже в аду. Потому, теперь ей нечего страшиться. Страшнее всего того, что ей выдалось пережить – не может быть ничего.

Кристина вздохнула.

- Ты, правда, в порядке?

- Да. – Попыталась уверено ответить она. – Правда. Просто… ты же понимаешь, как сложно придти в себя после подобных вещей. А если бы я задохнулась!

Если бы я задохнулась, - прошептал ее внутренний голос в глубине ее души, - это было бы куда лучше, чем вот так сейчас лежать и оправдываться, скрывая весь ужас…

- А если бы я задохнулась, - еще раз повторила Кристина, - то думаю, тебе было бы куда лучше. – Неожиданно для самой себя закончила она фразу.

- Что ты такое говоришь? – Почти с укором сказал ей муж.

Она чувствовала его любовь и заботу до тех пор, пока он откровенно не стал понимать, что ее мысли и сердце заполнены другим образом, другим человеком, что ее тело не трепещет при его прикосновениях, и как любого нормального, любящего человека это не могло не обижать. Потом был этот ужасный случай, который подорвал их семейную жизнь окончательно. Наверное, он всегда боялся лишь одного – это однажды снова увидеть Кристину рядом с НИМ. И это произошло. Он долго не мог ее простить. Его память постоянно играла с ним в страшную пытку, возвращая его в момент того вечера. Пережить и осмыслить все это было слишком тяжело. Ему нужно было время. А для времени нужно было терпение. Его всегда недостает в такие моменты.

Очень сложно пережить то, чего всегда опасался. Он всегда пытался оградить ее от самого ужасного, что могло быть в их жизни. Пытался. А вышло, что она сама позвала ЕГО. Сама. Наверное, было бы не столь больно, приди он сам. Но здесь – она сама позвала его. Это было самым сильным ударом по их чувствам. Его чувствам, в первую очередь.

Ему стоило многое перебороть в себе, что бы позволить себе хотя бы снова смотреть на Кристину. Потому что, каждый раз, как он видел ее. Ему становилось невыносимо больно. Но Кристина знала, что как бы их жизнь не наладилась, ее муж никогда не забудет того, что когда-то было в их жизни. Не в ее жизни, а в ИХ жизни.

--

Когда Кристину разбудил какой-то невыносимый кошмар, он все-таки был уверен, что это был именно кошмар, и когда она, улыбаясь ему, говорила, что все хорошо, что-то она все же утаила от него. Было почти утро. Начинало светать. Небо начало светлеть, а над горизонтом появилась розовая полоса восхода.

Кристина уронила голову на подушку, и попыталась уснуть. Но это было не так уж и легко. Это было совсем не легко. Сон – это самое наименьшее, чего она сейчас могла желать для себя. Она боялась, что стоило закрыть ей глаза, и незваный гость, который не доставлял ей ничего кроме боли, снова посетит ее память, являясь не только в воспоминаниях, но и в настоящем. Как странно, когда-то он требовал ее, теперь все изменилось, и она чувствовала, что уже она нуждается в его присутствии.

Зачем? Этого она понять не могла. Слишком много темноты скрывает душа, не желающая раскрывать все тайны даже своим хозяевам. Разве она могла объяснить своей страждущей душе, что желает ему лишь счастья…

Звучало издевательски.

Кристина внутри себя даже усмехнулась. Господи, как это глупо.

Странно, как можно желать человеку счастья, причинив ему когда-то столько боли?

Более того, как можно о нем до сих пор думать? Она не рассказала мужу правду. Ту, что могла ему ответить, когда он спросил у нее о том, что приснилось ей этой ночью.

Нет, ей легче было онеметь навсегда, нежели произнести хотя бы одно слово, касающееся того, что сейчас чувствовало ее сердце и тело. Она больше не желала засыпать, и поняла, что уже больше сегодня не уснет. Судя по всему, Рауль тоже не желал больше спать. Он поднялся и начал собираться.

Было еще ранее утро. Это было не справедливо, ее кошмары мешают не только ей.

- Я разбудила тебя? – С долей вины поинтересовалась она. – Еще очень рано. Прости.

- Нет. У меня много дел сегодня. Да я и не собирался проводить целый день в постели.

Возможно, он что-то укрывал от нее, говоря, что ее кошмар ничуть не помешал ему.

Кошмар мог быть безобидным, если он единичен в своем проявлении.

Но он не мог скрывать того, что Кристина последнее время слишком часто вскакивала посреди ночи, задыхаясь и стоная, будто бы во сне ей являлся сам дьявол, и смерть настигала ее, как во сне, так и наяву, пытаясь отнять у нее ее жизнь.

Кристина просила не обращать его на это внимание, что это всего лишь сны, которые не могут не сниться живым людям. Ей снятся страшные сны – что с того?

Когда он спрашивал, что или кто приходит к ней во снах – она холодела и белела, и всяким образом пыталась увернуться от прямого ответа.

Она не говорила ему правды. А что она могла ответить? Правду, за которую он бы никогда не простил ее? Она и так многое совершила в своей жизни, за что ей уже не вымолить прощения у своего мужа.

Всякий раз Кристина видела разные сновидения. Они часто не были похожи друг на друга, если не считать голоса и слов, которые она слышала во снах. Голос всегда принадлежал одному и тому же человеку, и он всегда убеждал ее в одном и том же.

Он убеждал ее, что она слишком виновата, чтобы жить спокойно и мирно.

В своих кошмарах она всегда знала, что она одна. Ее окружает тьма, и никто и никогда не поможет ей. Она могла упрашивать ЕГО о чем угодно, отпустить ее, пощадить, простить, но она знала, что этого никогда не будет.

Господи, она даже толком не знала – кто это на самом деле, в ее кошмарах. Она никогда не видела лица. Все, что она могла видеть – так это тень. Почти невидимую и неразличимую во тьме. Черную тень. И это было самое большее, что она видела.

Ее палачом была лишь она сама, и лишь тень ее страшного прошлого, которое довлело над нею со страшной силою. Она сама. Никто иной. И она никогда не сможет простить себе всего, что она сделала. Ее сны приносили ей боль и страх. Боль, которая сменялась самыми ужасными и порочными непередаваемыми ощущениями. От них можно было с легкостью умереть, задохнуться, ей казалось, что у нее останавливается сердце. Если бы ОН захотел, он мог с легкостью приказать ее сердцу замереть. И оно бы замерло. А она – умерла бы. Зато, она бы знала, что умерла в его руках, в его власти.

Как она сносила это – она не знала.

Она знала, что какую бы боль, ужас, обвинения она не переживала во снах, она всегда будет женщиной. И, в конце концов, после продолжительных мук, обвинений он напомнит ей об этом. А она никогда не забудет. И все равно она будет благодарна ему за это. Он никогда не позволит ей забыть о том, что она женщина. Но одновременно она знала, что спрятаться нельзя. В своих кошмарах она могла бежать прочь, прочь, куда угодно, в темноту. Все, что она чувствовала, это холод и сырость каменных стен и пола. Это было самое страшное. Ей было холодно. Она бежала, проклиная все и всех. Она просила о спасении. Но спасения не наступало.

Ее догонял страх, и она обессилено падала. Колени чувствовали жесткий неласковый камень, обжигающий ее кожу, она ощущала боль от падения. Она падала на пол, и начинала биться, пытаясь вырваться из каменной ловушки. Она билась, сдирая в кровь кожу на руках, пока холод не рассеивался и не сменялся огнем. Страшным адским огнем, который опалял ее кожу. Это было еще страшнее, чем холод одиноких камней. Никогда ей не приходилось чувствовать ничего страшнее. Она начинала гореть в аду.

Она начинала молиться, чтобы пламень пощадил ее, и огонь действительно отступал. Она на секунду вдыхала полными легкими, но все это сменялось самой страшной и ужасной пыткой. Она начинала ощущать, как ее тело зажимается в тиски сильных мышц рук, и по телу начинают пробегать невыносимые судороги. Ее тело больше не принадлежит ей, она чувствует, как трепещут и сжимаются ее мышцы внутри, но это больше нее ее тело.

И просить о пощаде бесполезно. Она все равно ничего не выпросит. Она только причинит тем самым себе большую боль. Ее тело начинало содрогаться от ужаса. Она закрывала глаза, и все, что она могла видеть, это вспышки кроваво-красного пламени.

А потом она теряла равновесие, ее ноги подкашивались, земля сотрясалась, рушилась под ней, и Кристина падала, снова погружалась во тьму. Ее глаза переставали видеть то, что ее окружает, и ей оставалось лишь остро чувствовать. Ее спина касалась чего-то мягкого, наступала легкость, она начинала быстро и поспешно дышать. Казалось, все. Все прошло.

Прошло. Но до тех пор, пока она не начинала снова чувствовать поверх себя чужую силу, ноющую боль, разливающуюся откуда-то снизу, и подступающую к горлу, желая удушить. Что она чувствовала – невозможно было передать, она готова была кричать от гаммы страшных пугающих и притягивающих чувств, но не могла. Всякий раз ее голос пропадал, играя с ней страшную злую шутку. Но он все равно заставлял ее кричать… иначе бы ее сердце разорвалось бы от того, что она чувствовала.

Она никого не видела. Чувствовала. Но не видела. Зато отчетливо слышала. Голос.

Но всякий раз он обвинял ее. Со всей жестокостью и ненавистью, которая может лишь быть в этом жестоком ужасном мире.

Но она не знала, чего она желала на самом деле – избавления от этой боли и продолжения этих пыток? Потом ее тело кричало в безумном приступе ужаса и страха, она просыпалась, и жестокое пробуждение вырывало ее из ЕГО рук. Он снова был далеко, а она снова оставалась одна.

И так каждый раз. Каждый раз она знала, что все закончится одним и тем же – она останется одна. Пробуждение от кошмара разлучит их, чтобы он не говорил ей, и о чем бы она не умоляла его. Они снова будут далеки. Утро отнимет его…

Кристина вспомнила все ощущения, переживаемые ею в этих кошмарах, и по ее лицу прошла судорога, будто бы ее погрузили в ледяную воду.

- Тебе не обязательно так рано подниматься. – Сказал ей муж, когда Кристина приподнялась, не желая больше находиться в кровати.

Все, о чем она могла мечтать в данный момент, так это о горячей ванне, чтобы, наконец, забыть о мучащих ее мыслях. Забыть обо всем.

- Нет, я тоже не хочу больше… спать. – Осторожно сказала она.

- Ах да, кажется, я еще не предупредил тебя, у нас сегодня в гостях будет наша соседка, ты знаешь ее. И Филипп. Он обещал быть с одной своей знакомой. Кажется, я ее не знаю. – Добавил Рауль, переводя взгляд на Кристину. – Филипп приедет посмотреть на наше новое поместье.

- Разве он его не видел?

- Видел. Мельком. Когда я его покупал. Теперь стоит взглянуть на него основательнее, теперь, когда оно достойно называться нашим домом…

Кристина поморщилась. Если честно, сегодня вечером она никого не хотела видеть постороннего. Тем более этих людей. Было просто неприлично показывать такое недовольство гостями, но она не могла сдержаться.

Она знала, Филипп недолюбливает ее. Но она всегда старалась держаться перед ним достойно. Она не могла причинить своему мужу боль, если бы показала открытое недопонимание его брата. Да и – это было бы в первую очередь во вред только ей, не Филиппу. Она знала, что рядом с ним она просто маленькая глупая девочка. И ее муж всегда будет слушать в первую очередь старшего брата, чтобы ни было, нежели ее, свою жену, Кристину.

Надо сказать, она с самого начала побаивалась его брата. Она знала, что он довольно умный мужчина. Кроме того, в нем было слишком много жесткого, циничного, ни как в ее муже, и порочного, что Кристина чувствовала, и это ее пугало.

Нет, он был обычным человеком. Но Кристина знала, что никогда не сможет понять его взгляды на жизнь и пристрастия. Он слишком просто относился к тому, что его окружало, и возможно, могло повергнуть других людей в замешательство. Он смотрел на это все слишком просто.

Так просто, что это начинало казаться чересчур сложным и непостижимым.

Он слишком часто находил самые обычные объяснения сложностей.

И Кристина благодарила бога о том, что Рауль не таков.

Если когда-нибудь Рауль станет таким, как его брат Филипп, она умрет. Она не сможет жить с таким человеком.

Она бы не смогла быть женой Филиппа. Такой мужчина довел бы ее до безумия, совершенно точно. Кристина боялась таких мужчин. А подобные мужчины, судя по всему, недолюбливали ее.

Рауль слишком многое прощал ей и был снисходителен. Филипп всегда обращал внимание брата на то, что он слишком многое позволяет этой девушке. Кроме того, женщине никогда нельзя открыто признаваться в любви. Она сможет обернуть это против тебя. Кристина всегда боялась этих разговоров Рауля с братом.

Кристину смущали, прежде всего, его увлечения, которых она остерегалась. Не смотря на то, что Филипп прекрасно вел дела, и был отличным предпринимателем, но вместе с тем у него была масса слабостей. Совсем обычных и свойственных каждому человеку. Но, скорее всего, в глазах Кристины они больше походили на изъяны, нежели на простые человеческие слабости.

Кристина могла бы не обращать на это все никакого внимания, но все-таки он был братом ее мужа, и они все равно общались, они были родственниками.

У Филиппа не могла не появиться каждый божий день новая женщина, и он не упускал момента, чтобы напомнить своему младшему брату, что Рауль чего-то недопонимает и тем самым, недополучает в этой жизни. У каждого уважающего себя мужчины должно быть, как минимум несколько женщин, а эта малышка не сможет дать ему всего, что он может познать в этом мире, и что Рауль даже не подразумевает, какие глупости он совершает. Кристина часто недолюбливала спутниц брата ее мужа, проще говоря, любовниц, которых ей иногда приводилось видеть.

Однако, Кристина прекрасно знала, женщины, которых Филипп мог представить, как свою спутницу где-нибудь, никогда не были простыми шлюхами.

Скорее всего, это они смотрели на Кристину, как на шлюху. Одному богу было известно, что они слышали от своего спутника в ее адрес.

Кристина боялась влияния Филиппа на своего мужа. Она знала, что Филипп всегда посматривал на нее, как на нечестную певичку и не заслуживающую стать женой его брата. Возможно, в чем-то Кристина была согласна с братом Рауля. Были в ее жизни моменты, которых ей, действительно, стоило стыдиться.

Она еще раз подумала об этой девушке, которая была их соседкой.

- Опять? Рауль, если честно, она мне не нравится… - Откровенно сказала Кристина об их общей соседке.

Ощущение былого сна уже спало, и Кристина лениво потянулась.

- Почему? Кажется, она очень даже милая… - И это говорил он?

- Милая. – Повторила Кристина с горечью в голосе, которая сразу же сменилась издевкой. Она готова была добавить еще какое-нибудь нелицеприятное слово в ее адрес.

Но не стала. Кристина научилась сдерживать слишком многое, что вырывалось из ее души и сердца. Снова эта женщина. Они снова будут болтать за чаем. И ей снова придется одевать маску гостеприимной хозяйки. Ей хотелось кричать.

- Чем она тебе не нравится?

Кристина села на кровати, устремив свой взгляд куда-то в пустоту.

- Не знаю, - повела она плечом, - мы очень разные. Я не могу понять эту девушку. Вот и все. Открыто сказать, что она недолюбливает эту девушку потому, что ее муж чересчур любезен с нею, означало, открыто признать то, что Рауль ей еще дорог, если не сказать большего, ревность, показатель любви. А что-то в самой глубине ее сердца запрещало ей признавать это.

К Раулю она испытывала чувства, но это уже давно была не та любовь, в которой присутствует страсть и ревность, как у горячо влюбленной парой…

Они вряд ли походили на влюбленную пару, как когда-то. Скорее всего, они перестали походить даже на пару вообще.

Возможно, когда-то, давно, как казалось Кристине, глядя на них действительно можно было сказать, что это двое влюбленных друг в друга людей. Которые были чисты и наивны. Сейчас у каждого в сердце была своя тайна, своя боль, своя тьма, и своя обида.

Она могла с большей уверенностью заявить, что ревность рождается в ней тогда, когда она думала о другом человеке, ревность овладевала ей, когда она предполагала, что в ЕГО жизни другая женщина, и более того, в ЕГО объятиях.

О боже, вот тогда ее сердце стонало, словно его сжимают мертвой хваткой.

При мысли об этом ее сердце начинало колотиться, причиняя ей боль. Страшную.

Рауль же… нет, здесь было что-то другое. Она его жена. Он говорил ей, что любит ее, и здесь появляется другая женщина, которая начинает смотреть на ее мужа восхищенными глазами. Скорее всего, это был собственнический эгоизм. К тому же, она боялась.

Она боялась потерять…

Что? Нет, вовсе не титул. Потерять титул – это было самой легкой расплатой за все страдания, причиненные ее мужу. Господи, да вообще, был ли в ее жизни мужчина, кому она не причинила боли!

Эрик, Рауль… им обоим она причинила много боли.

А они оба любили ее. Каждый по-своему. Но они любили ее.

…Да, она боялась. У нее появлялся страх каждый раз, когда она думала, что эта, или какая-то другая женщина завладеет сердцем и рассудком Рауля. Потому что она понимала, что в таком случае все, что она когда-то совершила, потеряет всякую ценность и будет ненужным. Кроме того, в ее жизни был маленький малыш, который значил для нее больше жизни. Когда-то Рауль признал, что никто не будет знать, что это не их общий сын, соответственно, он принадлежит к его фамилии.

Возможно, если бы Рауль отпустил ее сейчас, позволив уйти, она бы и ушла… но как быть с мальчиком? А если он не позволит оставить Анри с Кристиной? Хотя, Кристина всякий раз, думая об этом, приходила к выводу, что, скорее всего Рауль отпустит малыша с нею, если такое произойдет. Он просто ни морально, ни физически не сможет отнять его у нее.

Она проводила с мальчиком столько времени, сколько не проводил никто. Она даже не позволяла няньке, которой они обзавелись, быть с малышом столько времени, сколько сама находилась с мальчиком. Кристина пребывала с ним ночи, баюкала его, засыпала у его колыбели, Рауль находил ее в комнате малыша, спящей в кресле у колыбели.

Рауль порою даже начинал ревновать ее к появившемуся малышу. Но он старался не показывать этого. Именно благодаря мальчику, так внезапно появившемуся в их жизни, Рауль стал терпимее к Кристине. Он видел в ней прекрасную мать. И сразу же видел в ней возможную мать для своих не родившихся детей.

Она была столь трогательна, возящаяся с ребенком, ее лицо настолько преображалось, ее глаза становились столь глубокими, что в те моменты он готов был ей простить все, что угодно. Даже Призрака оперы, который причинил им обоим столько боли… все эти кошмары, ее грезы и сказки. Он был благодарен малышу за то, что тот, своим появлением, сам не зная, позволил ему взглянуть на Кристину, как на мать, которую он всегда мечтал видеть в ней. Он всегда, с самого первого дня их совместной жизни мечтал увидеть Кристину с ребенком на руках. И когда он видел Кристину, так трепетно выхаживающую мальчика, он был готов броситься к ее ногам в ту же секунду, умоляя ее родить ему ребенка. Их общего ребенка.

Но вопреки времени этого не наступало.

И надо признаться, несколько раз он в сердцах был зол на нее, начиная обвинять в несостоятельности. Нет, Кристина забеременела через несколько месяцев после свадьбы. Он был самым счастливым человеком, когда узнал об этом. Кристина была немного напугана, но тоже счастлива. Но скоро их счастье омрачилось тем, что Кристина потеряла ребенка.

Для жены Рауля это стало большой трагедией, но она не могла отрицать в самой глубине души, что в один прекрасный момент, не смотря на всю боль и ужас пережитого, она вздохнула свободно.

Поначалу она просила его о прощении, он, утешая ее, уверял, что это не ее вина, и что все еще будет хорошо. Но как ни прискорбно, после того случая Кристина больше и не смогла забеременеть. А потом появился ОН. Все изменилось.

Ах да, сегодня у них будут гости – вспомнила Кристина. Она вздохнула.

Как это могло нравиться Кристине? Она была более чем разочарованна. У нее, не смотря ни на что, было самолюбие, достоинство, и здесь оно кричало громче, чем кто угодно или что угодно.

Понимать, что она может стать ненужной - было слишком больно для ее самомнения.

Она понимала, что все же, чем больше проходит времени, тем эгоистичнее становится она. Кристина вздохнула, когда дверь за ее мужем захлопнулась, обреченно посмотрела на свои колени, когда спустила ноги на пол, и потерла указательными пальцами виски. Голова болела. Казалось, у них все было хорошо. Если бы не этот сон, который снова пробудил в нем тревогу. Рауль уже снова был с ней заботлив. Они почти забыли о ссорах.

Кристина вообще поначалу была удивлена, что с течением времени он все-таки снизошел к ней, простив, и найдя в себе силы начать все сначала.

И с появлением Анри их отношения, как и семейная жизнь стала налаживаться. Рауль будто бы изменился. Стал более терпимым. И Кристине какое-то время казалось, что что-то произошло. Но спрашивать у него она не решалась.

В ее жизни поселилась неизвестность, которую пытливый рассудок пытался побороть кошмарами, а он все же так до конца и не смирился, что где-то в глубине души Кристина до сих пор хранит музыку, которую дарил ей другой мужчина…

Он не мог дать ей ее.

--

Перед ужином, который не сулил Кристине ничего доброго и приятного, она долгое время сидела перед зеркалом, глядя на свое отражение.

Господи, она изменилась.

Сколько прошло с того момента, когда она была молоденькой невинной девочкой, и ее посещал Ангел музыки?

Около трех с половиною, четырех лет…

Она уже не может сосчитать.

Кристина провела кончиками пальцев по своему лицу, дотронулась до холодных неживых губ. Она постарела. Смешно это говорить, но, похоже, она состарилась на все десять лет.

И дело было вовсе не в изменившемся лице или морщинах, она, как и прежде была хороша собою, но – дело было в ее глазах. Они опустели.

Кристина смотрела на себя в зеркале, и видела чужой пустой холодный взгляд. Она не знала – кто эта женщина?

Она больше не была девушкой, она стала женщиной. Но это ее, как ни странно, не красило.

Смог бы ОН полюбить ее теперь, если бы увидел ее сейчас?

Кристина сжалась.

Ее глаза наполнились слезами, и она уронила голову на руки, пытаясь остановить рыдания.

Нет. Он бы не полюбил ее. – Как приговор проговорил где-то внутри нее голос.

Она слишком чужда ему теперь.

Он любил в ней чистоту ангела.

А теперь она порочная грешница, которая убила собственными руками его чувства.

Кристина всхлипнула, вспоминая обо всем этом.

Вспоминая свой выбор. Страшно. Ей стало страшно. Господи, если бы ты пришел снова… - Прошептал ее голос в мольбе.

И вдруг она испугалась своей просьбы. Он уже однажды пришел к ней. Вернулся. И она оттолкнула его. Отвергла.

Как она может просить бога о том, чтобы он послал ей еще один шанс?

Нет, такого никогда не бывает. И не сможет быть. Прошлого не вернуть. Кристина, ты умерла! – Прошептала она своему отражению. – Потому, поднимайся, и иди встречать гостей, иди на этот проклятый ужин… Это твоя жизнь. Теперь это твоя жизнь.

Кристина посмотрела на себя еще раз в зеркало.

Она ненавидела эту женщину, которая смотрела на нее жалким разбитым взглядом. Ее душа протестовала против этого человека, которым она стала теперь, и, наверное, навсегда. Ей было плохо.

Кристина вытерла слезы, на секунду закрыла глаза, чтобы краснота после слез спала, снова открыла их, и еще раз посмотрела в зеркало. Скривилась.

Кристина поправила прическу. Эмили, эта девушка, их соседка снова будет пристально рассматривать ее. Она не могла терпеть этих изучающих взглядов. Ей казалось, что она лишается прилюдно всей одежды, которая была одета на ней.

Кристина спустилась вовремя, перед этим зайдя к Анри, и посмотрев, как он играет с нянькой. Кристина поцеловала его, и, вздохнув, отправилась к гостям, понимая, что отдала бы все драгоценности мира, только бы не спускаться сегодня вечером к этим людям, только бы не видеть их, не слышать. Она не хотела. Ее сердце застонало в одиночестве от разрывающей его боли. С тех пор, как они переехали, Кристине стало казаться, что то-то произошло.

Но что?

Этот дом отличался от того, в который они переехали сразу после свадьбы. Они прожили в нем чуть больше двух лет. Кристина не понимала, зачем было необходимо менять дом, что такого случилось, что Рауль решил перевезти ее в другое поместье, в другое место, дальше от Парижа.

Хотя, она понимала, тот дом о слишком многом ему напоминал. Сразу же после того, как они переехали, ее муж заметно изменился по отношению к ней. Он будто бы простил ее. Смог простить. Он, словно со сменой дома изменил себя в их отношениях. Кристина не понимала такую резкую перемену. Она думала, что будет ненавистна мужу до конца своей жизни за все то, что произошло.

Однажды он сказал ей, что теперь все будет иначе, именно так, как и должно было быть с самого начала, так как прошлого больше нет. Кристина пошатнулась в ту секунду.

О каком прошлом он говорил тогда? Господи, о каком прошлом он говорил?

Этот вопрос завопил в ней, заглушая все, что она могла чувствовать до этого.

Она чуть не кинулась ему на грудь с воплями и криками, с этим вопросом, только бы он ответил, и ничего не скрывал от нее. Она хочет знать.

Но… она знала, что все равно ничего не узнает. Она ни о чем не имела даже представлениях. Она жила лишь в своих переживаниях, и уже долгое время ничего ни о чем не знала. Она столь редко бывала в Париже, что ничего не могла узнать о происходящем там.

Она не хотела туда возвращаться. Может, там что-то и произошло, но она не ведала этого.

Последний раз она была там перед тем случаем, когда впервые после долгого перерыва увидела ЕГО снова. Увидела, и больше никогда не видела после. После того вечера, когда попросила придти его… Зачем она это сделала? Она думала, что смерть заберет ее навсегда, и ее мучения прекратятся. Она хотела попросить прощение… и попросить побыть с нею эти минуты…

Нет, она не хотела больше вспоминать об этом.

Всем этим она еще раз нанесла боль своему мужу. Их разлад, который начался сразу после этого, был совершенно справедлив.

А потом… потом произошло что-то, что навсегда закрыло дверь в эти воспоминания.

Как могло это счастье, которое действительно было, когда они поженились, стать подобным кошмаром? Кристина была самой счастливой, когда, наконец, могла с гордостью сказать, что Рауль стал ее мужем. Теперь все должно было быть иначе. Но иначе… это не значит еще лучше. Тогда она вздохнула спокойно. Она знала, что двери Оперы для нее навсегда закрыты. Но она старалась об этом не думать, и полагать, что ее сердце никогда не вернется к тому, что хранила в себе эта самая Опера. Так и было. Но все это длилось не больше года. Пока их счастье расцветало, а потом неожиданно начало увядать…

Закаты и рассветы стали тускнеть, краски темнеть, счастье стало просачиваться, как вода, которую невозможно удержать в ладонях… Они стали находить друг в друге все больше сложностей и неоднозначностей, которые им было не под силу преодолеть.

Она пыталась забыть об ужасах в ее жизни, Рауль помогал ей, как мог, она понимала, что он делает все, что лишь в его силах. Но… со временем она все больше приходила к выводу о том, что это не ужасы.

Это – ее жизнь. Она свыкалась с тем течением жизни, которое выбрала. Но она знала, что никогда не сможет привыкнуть до самого конца. Слишком сильна была власть прошлого, слишком многое она познала тогда.

Кроме того, история наивной девушки, столь просто перешедшей к титулу виконтессы, вряд ли давала почву для благоприятных ее репутации пересудов.

Даже прислуга иногда в доме шепотом говорила, что мадам вовсе не так-то и проста. Сначала она сумела подняться по «крутой лестнице» в Опере, в которой пела, а затем так же легко вышла замуж за виконта; эта девочка действительно умела добиваться своего при помощи мужчин, ведь именно таинственный мужчина был ее покровителем, когда она жила в Опере. И именно у этого таинственного пугающего всех своей загадочностью, мужчины отнял виконт свою жену. Все бы было ничего, если бы все постоянно не возвращалось к ее прошлому. Одному господу богу известно, о чем мог слышать ее муж в обществе своих знакомых и на светских беседах в адрес своей жены. Кристину мало волновали пересуды, так как в обществе тех людей, которые ее стали окружать после свадьбы, она и так отвратительно себя чувствовала, она боялась другого. Она боялась того, что однажды ее муж может не выдержать. Все, что связывало его жену с ее прошлым и так приносило ему немалую боль. Она не хотела, чтобы он страдал.

Теперь, кажется, стало еще ужаснее. Стало ужаснее в душе Кристины. Она и так все это время жила, затачивая внутри своего сердца страшные переживания, со временем их становилось все больше и больше.

Когда-нибудь она не вынесет, и они вырвутся наружу.

Так что же могло такого произойти, что столь резко изменило, по крайней мере, жизнь ее мужа?

--

Кристина спустилась в гостиную.

Рауль улыбнулся ей, но сразу же заметил грусть в ее глазах. Кристина не хотела этого вечера. Его жена была бледной, но, тем не менее, прекрасно выглядела.

Он никогда не мог сказать, что его жена не имела вкуса. Кристина почти незаметно ему улыбнулась, взяла его под руку, и прошла с ним в гостиную. Она не хотела сейчас никого видеть.

Все, чего она хотела сейчас, так это упасть на кровать, и оказаться где-то далеко. Пусть в своем кошмаре, в котором ее тело будет сжигать адский пламень, зато она будет ощущать жизнь, пускай и через муки.

Здесь она не ощущает ровным счетом ничего.   
Холод. Холод от каждого человека, который смотрит ей в глаза.

Единственный человек, чьему взгляду она пока еще хотя бы немного доверяла – это Рауль. Больше никто. Чей взгляд она принимала, как спасение – это взгляд своего сына. Лишь ему она верила безукоризненно и безоговорочно, лишь его взгляд мог спасти ее от холода и одиночества, от помешательства, от страха. Когда она сильно боялась чего-то, она шла в его комнату, брала его на руки, и крепко прижимала ребенка к своей груди.

Наверное, если бы в ее жизни не было этого малыша, она бы уже давно сошла с ума, умерла. Кристина поймала на себе взгляд своей соседки. Девушка улыбнулась ей. И Кристина улыбнулась в ответ, не замечая, что сейчас думает совершенно о другом. Она не любила подобные мероприятия.

Их соседка, Эмили Кальм была почти одного возраста с Кристиной. Может быть, она была немного постарше ее. Она часто навещала их. Рауль считал, что Кристина непременно должна с кем-то общаться. И то, что их соседка – эта милая особа – это великолепно!

За все время, что они жили в своем прежнем доме, Кристина почти ни с кем и никогда не общалась, редко выходила в свет, в Париж почти не ездила, и единственный человек, который ее понимал – это была ее горничная Жюли, которой она потом тоже лишилась.

Кристина осталась совершенно одна. Она была слишком замкнута.

Рауль беспокоился за нее, она не могла жить в одиночестве. Она была человеком, а человеку необходимо общаться с себе подобными.

Но Кристина была одинока. Потому, как только они переехали, Рауль увидел в этой девушке спасение для Кристины. Он наделся, что они подружатся и Кристина будет счастлива. Кристина действительно была все эти годы одинока. Иначе было невозможно.

У нее не могло быть друзей, так как в этом обществе это было не принято, у нее не могло быть знакомых, так как эти люди не понимали ее, и никогда не смогут понять.

Она была одна. И знала, что всегда будет, пока она, дочь своего отца, скрипача будет виконтессой, пока Рауль будет представлять ее как свою жену. Для других людей она всегда будет Кристиной Дааэ, которая необъяснимым образом из певички превратилась в мадам де Шаньи.

Кристина на секунду закрыла глаза. О, она бы отдала все на свете, если бы сейчас она могла оказаться не здесь…

Кристина лениво обвела взглядом гостиную. Холод.

Филипп действительно пришел с какой-то женщиной. Кристина оглядела ее из-под опущенных ресниц. Дама не была похожа на дешевую проститутку, да он никогда бы и не позволил себе этого. Уж что-что, а вот приличия Филипп знал прекрасно, и не смотря на свою, порою, грубость и излишнюю жесткость, уважал приличия. Это не значит, что в его жизни не было проституток. Только, в свет он выводил самых достойных любовниц. Интересно, кто она? – Подумала Кристина. Женщина была красива. И именно женщина, она не походила на молоденькую девушку. А если и была молода, то все равно – ей было за двадцать. Так, по крайней мере, определила Кристина. Она сопоставила себя и эту женщину, и на секунду сжалась внутри. Они были очень разными. Кристина, рядом с этой женщиной больше походила на маленькую простушку, нежели эта дама, которая выглядела очень импозантно. При представлении выяснилось, что она англичанка. Кристина вспомнила, что брат ее мужа какое-то время жил в Лондоне, кажется, у него были там какие-то дела.

Вполне разумно. Он просто не мог там не завести подобного знакомства. – Фыркнула про себя Кристина, оглядывая, как ни странно, строгое темно-синее платье женщины.

Ее звали Элизабет Хьюз, и это было заметно, что она не француженка. У нее был броский акцент. Но за всей строгостью и прохладностью в ней было что-то, что Кристине сразу же не понравилось.

Она была чересчур самодовольна, и у нее был отталкивающий Кристину взгляд, который, как показалось ей, скрывал за всей строгостью что-то такое, что могло очень сильно ранить. Вечер тек безумно медленно. Время словно издевалось над Кристиной, продлевая каждую минуту ее пребывания в компании гостей, будто желая ей смерти.

Похоже, легче всего было ее мужу, подумала Кристина, он хотя бы отлучался на несколько минут со своим братом в кабинет, где они обсуждали какие-то вопросы по ведению дел. А Кристине приходилось оставаться наедине с гостьями. Выслушивать разговоры о погоде Эмили, слушать ее какие-то вовсе не интересующие рассказы. Это и отличало Кристину от этой девушки. В Эмили сразу чувствовалось то, что она воспитана по всем канонам дворянства. И живет в этом сызмальства.

Кристине это было чуждо. Часто ей казалось, что как только она начинала заговаривать на какую-то интересующую ее тему, Эмили словно опускали в кипяток, ее взгляд резко менялся, и Кристина сразу понимала, что Эмили не настроена говорить об этом, так как они были слишком непохожими, и были далеки друг от друга в своих интересах. Эмили чаще рассказывала ей о каких-то приемах, о дамах, с которыми она там общалась, и прочее, что приносила Кристине только лишь головную боль. Когда все снова собрались в гостиной, спутница Филиппа неожиданно обратилась к Кристине:

- Может, вы нам споете, мэм? – И сразу же поправилась. – Ммм… Мадам. Я слышала, у вас прекрасный голос.

Кристина повела плечом. Она не могла скрывать, что эта просьба всколыхнула в ней не самые лучшие воспоминания.

Вот уже несколько лет ее никто не просил спеть.

Она испугалась.

Нельзя было этого отрицать. Просьба повергла ее в замешательство.

Рауль посмотрел на нее, и она уловила в его взгляде тревогу. Вряд ли он тоже хотел этого.

Он знал, что у его жены прекрасный голос. Но меньше всего он хотел, чтобы его жена возвращалась к музыке. Кристина лишь открыла рот, что б отказаться, но она не успела.

- Мадам, да, это было бы очень мило! – Подхватила Эмили, желая не упускать момент услышать столь расхваленный голос мадам де Шаньи. – К тому же, кажется, вы еще никогда нам не пели.

- Простите, но я не пела очень долгое время. Думаю, я уже и не смогу. Я давно не упражнялась.

- Кристина действительно долго не пела. – Подтвердил Рауль, беря ее за руку.

- И, кроме того, - пожала Кристина плечами, - у нас даже нет фортепиано…

- Нет? – Поинтересовалась Эмили.

- Нет. – Опустила глаза Кристина.

Действительно нет.

И не было с самого начала, как смешно и глупо это бы не выглядело, но у них не было музыкального инструмента.

Кристине на секунду от чего-то даже стало неудобно, и она покраснела.

- Тогда, может… вы споете нам что-нибудь без аккомпанемента? – Попросила Элизабет. – Безумно хочется все же услышать чудесный голос легендарной Кристины Дааэ.

Кристина задохнулась собственным ужасом.

Филипп нахмурился, и строгим взглядом окинул свою спутницу. Та опустила глаза, и поняла, что этого говорить совершенно не стоило. Кроме того, это было вовсе не прилично, не говоря уж о том, что ее спутнику это не понравилось.

Кристина заметно осунулась.

- О, Кристина, простите, я, наверное, сказала что-то лишнее. Я понимаю, наверное, вам не очень удобно… Я недавно в Париже, и видите ли… все же, пусть эта история и давняя, но все-таки, я много слышала об этом. Простите. Женщины слишком любопытны. Верно? Простите Кристина.

- О чем вы слышали? – Нахмурилась Кристина, и сразу же поймала на себе встревоженный взгляд мужа.

Женщина улыбнулась, отведя глаза.

- О том, что вы, мадам Кристина в прошлом были знаменитой примой оперного парижского театра, и у вас была великолепная карьера в этом театре!

Рауль вздохнул.

Кристина уловила его недовольство, и сразу же поспешно произнесла:

- Может быть, нам выйти на веранду? Здесь становится душно. – Она с опаской посмотрела на мужа, пытаясь найти в нем поддержку.

Меньше всего Кристина хотела говорить в компании этих людей на тему своего прошлого.

Кристина искала спасение.

Но спасения не наступило.

Даже когда они вышли на веранду, тема поднятого разговора от нее не отступила.

- Вы играли в театре? – Удивленно приподняла брови Эмили, снова спросив у Кристины о том, о чем та не желала говорить. – Я не знала об этом. Вы не рассказывали мне, Кристина.

- Я… в моей жизни правда был театр. Но это было давно. Я больше имела отношение к музыке, чем… чем… - Кристина запнулась.

Она поняла, что сейчас виновато оправдывается перед этими женщинами как маленькая провинившаяся девочка.

Она готова была разрыдаться.

Еще ее муж, Рауль по-прежнему крепко держал ее за руку, сжимая практически до боли.

- Никакой истории нет. – Сказал он, наконец, чувствуя, как рука Кристины начинает вздрагивать. – Моя жена просто дочь известного скрипача. Да, она пела когда-то. Она прекрасно поет, но правда, думаю, Кристина не в форме. Она давно забросила музыку.

- Как жаль! – Взмахнула ресницами Эмили, а за ней и подхватила Элизабет, отметившись разочарованным вздохом.

Все это время Кристина держалась за руку мужа, словно боялась, что она потеряет равновесие и упадет.

Она не хотела говорить с этими людьми на тему того, что приносило ей боль.

Она чувствовала, что Рауль тоже не хотел бы поднимать тему о ее прошлом, и потому, сейчас чувствовала, что он единственный, кто мог ее оградить от этого.

В свою очередь Рауль никак не мог предположить, что разговор зайдет на подобную тему.

Кажется, прошло уже много времени, и все почти позабылось.

Однако, тени из прошлого никак не хотели отступать даже сейчас.

Кристина совсем потеряла силы противостоять страху, который ее охватывал, когда ее муж покинул ее на какое-то время, отойдя с братом, и оставив ее одну с этими женщинами.

Испуг Кристины можно было заметить с легкостью. У нее были полные слез глаза, она была раздосадована, как ребенок.

Кристина чувствовала, как бьется ее сердце.

- Простите Кристина, – наконец сказала Элизабет, посматривая на нее, - если я причинила вам какое-то неудобство. Просто, это же безумно интересно… Театр – это, наверное, безумно интересно! В вашей жизни имела место быть потрясающая история.

Кристина вздохнула. Что именно имела в виду эта женщина, когда говорила о потрясающей истории?

И почему всем и всегда было так интересно? Почему не находилось ни одного человека, который бы удержался, что бы не спросить ее обо всем том, что произошло с ней в прошлом?

Почему каждый, с кем приходилось встречаться Кристине, норовил спросить ее обо всем этом?

- Я много о вас слышала.

- Обо мне? – Несмело спросила Кристина, понимая, что сегодня вечером ей не будет покоя.

- О да, Кристина. – Неожиданно сказала она, оголив белоснежные зубы. Кристина задохнулась.

- Что? – Недружелюбно спросила Кристина. – И что же вы слышали?

Зачем она спросила?

Зачем? – С осуждением обрушила она потом на себя недовольство своим глупым любопытством.

- Историю о малютке Кристине Дааэ. – Пояснила женщина, отпивая из бокала шампанское. – Бедняжка, честно, мне немного даже жаль вас, такая загадочная история.

Она была не намного старше Кристины.

Нет. Намного. Но ей все-таки было не больше тридцати.

Но Кристина ощущала, что сейчас она по сравнению с ней сущий ребенок. И это она малютка, она. Это ее она называет в лицо малюткой, и не пытается это скрыть.

Она была, несомненно, хороша собою. Она прекрасно держала осанку, чуть ли не задирая кверху нос, отливающая золотом кожа, женщина была безупречна, но она отталкивала Кристину. Кристина чисто физически начинала ее побаиваться. Зачем она начала эту беседу о ее прошлом?

О, если бы она не затронула театр и все, что было с ним связано, Кристина бы ее, наверное, не боялась. Просто бы недолюбливала, как и многих спутниц Филиппа.

На Эмили все это произвело не самое лучшее впечатление. Для нее данная беседа уже давно перешла за рубеж познавательной и увлекательной, и сменилась каким-то не приятным осадком.

Эмили выжидающе смотрела на собеседницу, которая загадочно похохатывала.

Кристине казалось, что еще секунда, и она упадет в обморок.

Две женщины, которые вызывали у нее отвращение, и с которыми она, вынужденная держаться в рамках приличий, должна любезничать, изображаю дружелюбность и приветливость.

Это пытка.

Эта женщина вызывала у нее отвращение.

Ровным счетом, как и Кристина у нее. Это можно было легко понять по ее холодным темно-синим глазам.

- Простое женское любопытство, - покручивая у себя в руках бокал, сказала Элизабет, - но дорогая Кристина, вы, наверное, безумно счастливы!

Кристина пожала плечами.

- О чем вы?

- О том что, это трудно - поверить, что малышка Кристина, которая жила когда-то в театре стала мадам де Шаньи, правда? Кристина, вам не трудно самой в это поверить? – Зачем-то продолжала она расспросы.

Глаза Кристины расширились.

Зачем она спрашивает?

- Я, наверное, чересчур любопытна. – Сказала она.

- Да. – Ответила Кристина не своим голосом.

- Но мадам, это такие глупости… поверьте, это всего лишь разговоры. Мы женщины, и мы можем себе позволить немного поболтать!

По ее общению нельзя было сказать, что она сдержанная и строгая англичанка. – Подумала Кристина. Зачем она задает ей такие вопросы? Это, как минимум, не очень прилично.

- Я никогда не слышала, что вы мадам, пели. – Немного неуверенно произнесла Эмили.

Она действительно никогда не слышала.

Кристина никому не говорила об этом.

Да она ни с кем об этом и не разговаривала.

Кристина промолчала, тем самым, дав возможность Элизабет задать новый вопрос.

- Скажите, - ее голос зазвучал неприятно, - вы не скучаете?

- По чему, мадмуазель? – Повела плечом Кристина. Ее собеседница была не замужем.

Женщина немного подалась вперед, словно хотела продемонстрировать тайность того, что она собирается сказать.

- Ну... например, по славе, по театру, по компании своих любовников, наконец. – Пояснила она со страшным холодом в голосе. Ее тон был таков, будто бы она намеренно хотела причинить ей боль. – В Опере у вас, когда вы были на пике славы, просто не могло их не быть! То есть… я имела в виду, конечно, поклонников. Говорили, что у вас был один…

Кристина почти вскрикнула.

- Я… мадмуазель, вы…

- О, мадам, простите, что так откровенно. Но я думаю, мы можем поговорить на эту тему. Столько времени прошло! – и она улыбнулась. - Всем же было известно, что Кристина Дааэ чудесным образом стала примой Оперы в одночасье!

Эмили открыла рот, будто желая что-то сказать, но не успела.

- Милочка, примами так просто не становятся. Особенно, если под свой присмотр молоденькую девочку берет мужчина… с сомнительным прошлым.

Кристина поняла, что сейчас в словах этой женщины на ее голову обрушиваются совершенно все слухи, которые когда-либо существовали.

- Что вы такое говорите? Откуда вы знаете? Не мужчина… а… - Она хотела сказать Ангел, и сразу же замолчала.

Все, что ей теперь, похоже, не хватало в глазах этих женщин, так это статуса сумасшедшей.

- Весь Париж всегда знал! – Пожала она плечами. – Простите Кристина, если сказала что-то не то. Но это известно всему Парижу… А я… зачем я тревожу вашу душу этими глупостями? Простите. Мне сразу показалось, что это сущая клевета… Кристина, это ведь клевета?

Эмили, наконец, выдохнула. Весь этот разговор произвел на нее какое-то странное впечатление. Мадам де Шаньи не могла иметь такого прошлого. Эмили чуть не поперхнулась воздухом. Она мало, что знала об этих историях, она не могла сейчас ничего говорить и утверждать… но то, что сейчас она слышала – это было ей не очень приятно.

У Кристины навернулись слезы.

Она не смогла удержать себя в руках.

- Пожалуйста, этот разговор не приведет ни к чему. – Попросила Кристина. – я не думаю, что было бы удобно продолжать эту тему, и кроме того, это… это уже в прошлом! Мадмуазель, это все слухи… - С трепещущим от обиды и боли сердцем, сказала Кристина.

- А история про этого человека… вашего покровителя?

Кристина вскочила на ноги.

- Кристина, действительно, к чему мы это все, не стоит… - И ее глаза лукаво прищурились.

Она пришла в их дом, чтобы вот так больно ударить ее? Конечно, это очень легко сделать, ведь в ее жизни среди этих людей всегда будет то, чем можно больно ударить ее.

- Мадам… - Эмили испуганно посмотрела на Кристину, которая заметно изменилась в лице. – Кристина… что с вами?

- Я… позвольте… - Кристина растерянно искала предлог, чтобы покинуть их общество.

Предлога не нашла.

Она развернулась, и пошла прочь, пытаясь не упасть, теряя равновесие.

- Кристина! – Она практически рухнула в объятия своего мужа. – Что с тобою? Ты нас покидаешь?

- Рауль, оставь меня. Оставь, у меня кружится голова, я хочу отдохнуть… - Потребовала она. – Проводи меня… прошу, пожалуйста. – Это была даже не просьба, сейчас она просто умоляла его, чуть ли не рыдая.

Она знала, что сама не дойдет до своей спальни.

Все это причинило ей страшную боль. Это ужасно – услышать вот такое прямо в лицо. Сейчас ей практически было кинуто обвинение в ее нечестности. Хотя, отчего она должна плакать и страдать? Она всегда знала, что о ней говорят. Всегда. И именно это о ней говорили в том обществе, к которому принадлежал ее муж. И эта женщина сказала правду. Ту правду, которая была правдой для определенных людей. Но одно, когда ты знаешь, но никогда не слышишь это вот так, открыто, в виде вызова. Сейчас Кристина была разбита этим.

- Что с тобою? Ты не провела с нами и половины вечера…

Кристина уцепилась за рукав мужа.

- Я очень прошу тебя, помоги мне подняться наверх. – Прошептала она еще раз. – Мне плохо.


	19. Глава 19

19.

Остаток вечера прошел для Кристины, наверное, к счастью, уже за пределами гостиной. Как только Рауль отвел ее в спальню, она сразу же поспешила прилечь, чувствуя, как головная боль начинает расти, стоило ей лишь вспомнить этот вечер.

Он спросил, не нужно ли ей, чтобы он остался с нею, если уж ей стало не хорошо, на что Кристина попросила его извиниться перед гостями, и поспешить вернуться к ним, а-то это уже вовсе не прилично – покидать гостей обоим хозяевам.

Он все-таки еще раз справился о ее самочувствии, после чего вернулся к гостям.

Вечер был самым обычным. Эмили мило пообщалась на какие-то темы с Раулем, спросила, все ли в порядке с Кристиной.

Нельзя было отрицать, что эта девушка была интересной собеседницей, Рауль никак не мог понять, почему его жена так настойчиво ее недолюбливает, ведь девушка была очень приветлива с ними обоими.

Другое дело, что Кристина вовсе не любила подобные мероприятия, да и посторонних людей тоже. Ей почему-то казалось, что все настороженно к ней настроены.

Да так оно и было. Просто, Раулю, наверное, это было не понять, так как этот настрой чувствовала только она одна.

- К сожалению, я была неосторожна, и имела оплошность упомянуть то, что, похоже, не очень приятно для вашей жены, дорогой Рауль. – Поморщила носик Элизабет, покидая дом брата Филиппа. – Я прошу прощение у вас, к сожалению, не могу попросить его у мэм Кристины. Вы простите мне эту мою глупость!

- Мадмуазель, уверен, вы ни в чем не виноваты.

- Но она покинула нас в самом разгаре вечера. Как жаль.

- Она просто устала.

- Должна признать, - еще раз улыбнулась она, - что у вас, сэр, прекрасная жена. Мне очень жаль, что ей этим вечером нездоровилось. – С фальшивой искренностью улыбнулась женщина. - Я очень хотела бы с ней подружиться. К тому же… я не очень хорошо знаю Францию, соответственно, у меня здесь нет знакомых. Думаю, мы нашли бы о чем поговорить с вашей Кристиной.

- Моя жена тоже не коренная француженка. – Зачем-то заметил Рауль.

- О, неужели! – Воскликнула Элизабет. – Тогда, я больше чем уверенна, что мы и впрямь найдем с ней много общего. Она очень милая!

- Я буду рад, если у моей жены появятся знакомые.

- Я бы была в восторге еще как-нибудь…

Филипп взял под локоть Элизабет, и создалось впечатление, что если она скажет еще одно слово, то он просто силой впихнет ее в экипаж.

Видимо, она это поняла, и моментально замолчала, виновато улыбнувшись натянутой улыбкой брату Филиппа. Филипп посадил свою спутницу в карету, захлопнул за ней дверь, но сам не спешил к ней присоединяться.

- Что на самом деле с твоей женой? – Спросил брата Филипп, когда они остались одни на улице.

- Ей стало плохо, и она поднялась к себе. – Объяснил Рауль брату.

- Моя спутница, замечу, чересчур болтлива, не смотря на свой скверный акцент. – Усмехнулся он. – Я говорил тебе о ней. Мне приходилось вести дела в Лондоне с ее дядей. Не похоже на нее, но я признаю, у этой дамочки слишком длинный язык, и ей совсем не было надобности упоминать Оперу в жизни твоей жены. Кристина расчувствовалась именно по этой причине, согласись.

- Неужели эту историю знают все! – Вздохнул Рауль.

- Ее знают многие, Рауль. И этого достаточно. Неужели ты до сих пор не понял, что про Кристину Дааэ, особенно на первых парах ходило много слухов, и не только слухов…

- Что это означает?

- Это означает, - хлопнул тот брата по плечу, - что ты, похоже, выпил слишком много вина, и не можешь понять даже самого простого, на что я тебе намекаю. – Граф прищелкнул языком.

- Я не пил, Филипп. Ты же сам знаешь.

Тот хмыкнул.

- Я пошутил. – Объяснив, сказал Филипп. - Это означает, что ни один слух не появляется без весомого основания!

- Ты опять об этом. Не надо так говорить. Кристине сегодня, правда, стало не хорошо, ей не здоровилось с самого утра. Да, наверное, ей все эти воспоминания были не очень приятны.

- Знаешь, она всегда была столь ранима, как и все артистки своего класса, что это совершенно не удивительно. Она же всегда кидалась в слезы, Рауль, как истинная актриса. Актриса!

- Не надо Филипп. Она, правда, может быть нездорова. Кристину всегда утомляли подобные мероприятия. Я знаю это, это я виноват.

- Вот только не надо обвинять себя! – Недовольно сказал Филипп. – Вот-вот… ты прав, нездорова. Твоя жена и впрямь нездорова. Она каждый день нездорова. Это может наводить и на определенного рода мысли.

- Что ты хочешь сказать?

- Ничего. Не считая того, что Кристина и, правда, не всегда в себе, Рауль, что хочешь говори, но я всегда считал, что человек, верящий в сказки и в ангелов не может быть до конца здоров. Какому-то шарлатану с легкостью удалось обвести ее вокруг пальца, нагородив ей сказок, не удивлюсь, что ему ничего не стоило, так же рассказав ей пару сказочных историй очень удачно воспользоваться ею, чтобы скоротать свои скучные ночи… А твоя дорогая женушка верила, должно быть и этому. – Филипп расхохотался. – А хороший способ, стоит попробовать. Так что… тебе повезло с женой! – Снова рассмеялся он. – Кто еще может похвастаться тем, что его жена… - Он вдруг замолчал, решив не продолжать. – Могу тебе сказать одно, что теперь, по крайней мере, тебе не стоит беспокоиться, что Кристина снова сбежит к _нему_… Ну, если, конечно же, она не найдет еще кого-то, к кому снова не залезет в постель.

Рауль недовольно вздохнул, однако, сделав вид, что он не слышал этих слов брата, иначе, их разговор мог бы не очень хорошо закончиться этим вечером.

- Единственное, что добавляет мне оптимизма в отношении Кристины, так это то, что она больше никогда в жизни снова не увидит_ его_… Хотя, все это было так ужасно Филипп.

- Все было просто отлично, Рауль. Забудь, и позаботься о своей крошке жене, и если тебе кажется, что она нездорова, покажи ее врачу. Может, она, наконец, беременна!

- Нет, не думаю. – Твердо ответил Филиппу брат, поморщившись.

- Ну если она даже не в состоянии родить тебе нормального наследника, тогда покажи ее другому врачу! – Засмеялся Филипп. – У нее явно, что-то с головой, может, он, наконец, излечит ее от этих грез.

- Филипп, спокойной ночи. – Недовольно сказал Рауль. – Кажется, тебя ждет дама, не хорошо оставлять ее на столько одну.

- Она умеет ждать. – Заметил Филипп. - И все-таки, как ты мог выбрать ее себе в жены! – Попрощавшись с братом, фыркнул Филипп, показав возмущение больше себе самому, нежели. Раулю.

--

Экипаж тронулся. Какое-то время они сидели молча. Несколько минут Элизабет смотрела в окно, наблюдая за преследовавшей их луной.

- Честно говоря, мне не понравилась эта девчонка. – Фыркнула она, не отводя глаз от окна. - Маленькая глупышка, возомнившая себя всем…

- О, если бы у моего брата был вкус, а главное ум, как у тебя… я думаю, он был бы намного удачливее. А я – спокойнее. – Рассмеялся Филипп в ответ на слова своей собеседницы. – О, да, маленькая смазливая дурнушка. Ты здесь как никто права!

- Ей повезло. – Все так же, не переводя взгляд на Филиппа, сказала женщина. – Она стала виконтессой, выскочила замуж за твоего брата… Не всем девочкам, вроде нее, так везет в жизни…

- Я сам удивляюсь. Это потому, что мой брат – глупый мальчишка.

- Жалко… - Вздохнула она, поежившись от прохлады.

- Что? – Переспросил ее Филипп, повернувшись к ней.

- …Жалко, что ты не такой.

- Не такой дурак! – Расхохотался он.

- Я бы тогда могла любить тебя еще больше…

Филипп почти хрюкнул от умиления над ее словами.

- А я и не говорил, что мне не хватает твоей любви, и что я нуждаюсь в ее пополнении! Меня все устраивает, дорогая, что бы я что-то менял.

- Я бы могла…

- И не мечтай! – Ухмыльнулся он, оборвав ее, не дав договорить. – Любовь здесь слишком громкое слово.

Элизабет фыркнула в усмешке.

- Я прекрасно понимаю, о чем ты толкуешь мне сейчас. Скажи, зачем тебе брак, когда у тебя все есть? Зачем тебе выходить замуж за мужчину, когда ты и так прекрасно знаешь, что он все равно придет к тебе в постель?

- Иногда постель – это просто постель. А брак – это намного выше.

- Выше. – Согласился он. – И мне, наверное, бы стоило должным образом отнестись к этому, так? Но если бы так оно и было, то поверь, я бы, наверное, уже давно обзавелся бы женой.

- И что же? – С любопытством поинтересовалась женщина, наконец, посмотрев ему в глаза.

- Как видишь, этого пока не произошло. – С легкостью объяснил он. - Если ты непосредственно о себе – вряд ли я когда-нибудь женюсь на женщине, с которой спал до этого! – Усмехнулся он, показав всю простоту ситуации.

- Даже если она хороша собою, состоятельна?

- Даже если так…

В нем всегда была расчетливость. Он привык быть таковым, его жизнь сложилась подобным образом, заставив его стать таким. Он слишком хорошо и умело выстраивал все свои мысли и предположения, которые впоследствии приводили к тому результату, который он хотел видеть и видел. Да, наверное, в чем-то он был прав.

- Ты прав, - согласилась женщина, рассмеявшись, - ты бы был слишком хорошим супругом!

- По крайней мере, я вижу брак иначе, нежели мой брат, например. Игра, в которую по обыкновению, еще не повзрослев, играет мой брат не для меня!

- Этой дурочке повезло. – Перевела тему женщина, вернувшись к прежней. - Она из грязной замухрышки, из оперной потаскушки превратилась в мадам, теперь она задирает нос, зная, что ее муж виконт… Да она ведь глупышка. Сегодня я посмотрела на нее вблизи, и, знаешь, кажется, твой брат мог бы поискать себе женщину намного привлекательнее. А эта… она слишком невзрачна для того статуса, который обрела.

- Да уж, похоже, ты дала понять ей это сегодня.

Она усмехнулась.

- Знаешь, не думаю, что это было хорошей идеей. – Вдруг с осуждением заметил Филипп. - Не ожидал от тебя подобной недостойной дамы твоего статуса выходки. – Еще с большим укором сказал он ей. – Твое поведение можно считать, как минимум неприличным. У тебя прекрасный язычок, но за такое, может, его стоит тебе укоротить? Поверь, это не пойдет на пользу никому из нас! – Грязно ухмыльнулся он. - Тебе еще никто не давал права на это… Я прекрасно знаю, кто такая Кристина, но, говорить вот так открыто, указывая на это – это же просто глупо. Ты могла бы и помолчать. В какое положение ты поставила меня, показав себя просто глупой девчонкой? Коей ты, на самом деле, не являешься.

- Знаю. – Поежилась от прохладного ночного воздуха женщина. – Прости. Не удержалась. Я же сказала, она мне сразу не понравилась.

- Не стоит все же причинять этой девке явную боль. На ее стороне Рауль.

Элизабет чуть не подпрыгнула на месте.

- Я не понимаю тебя, теперь ты, кажется, защищаешь ее. А как же все истории о ее прошлом, которые я слышала, и которые ты рассказывал мне? Как же то, что жена твоего мужа дешевая шлюшка, как же эта история? Как же эта история с ее дебютом, с этим всем? Я всего лишь напомнила ей о том, кем она была и кем она стала. И, наконец, как же то, что твой брат мог бы выбрать себе в жены более достойную женщину, такую как… как Хелен.

- Я знаю, что ты любишь свою сестру. – Сказал совершенно безразлично Филипп.

- Кажется, ты тогда, в Лондоне очень воодушевился мыслью о том, что это было бы очень неплохо, в добавок ко всему - наши фамилии могли бы сотрудничать, и быть неплохими компаньонами в делах.

- Вот именно… - Филипп повернулся к ней, и небрежно, почему-то почти с отвращением поцеловал ее в кончик носа, - вот именно, дорогая моя. Пока я не нашел тебе куда лучшего применения. – И он рассмеялся, наблюдая, как искажается в гримасе недовольства ее лицо.

- Ты свинья, Филипп де Шаньи! – Грубо сказала она, однако, продолжая фальшиво улыбаться шикарной улыбкой. - Ты просто французская свинья!

- Не думай, Элизабет, что ты святая!

Она усмехнулась.

- Но за это ты мне и нравишься! А вот твой брат вовсе не такой!

- Мой брат еще совсем глупый мальчишка, не забывай об этом!

- Если честно, мне действительно его жалко.

- Ему, правда, пришлось пережить много не лицеприятных моментов. Из-за Кристины, кстати говоря.

- О чем ты? – Приподняла брови женщина.

- Ни о чем. Так. Просто, и, правда, на парня свалилось однажды такое, что не каждый смог бы вытерпеть. Но он сам сделал этот выбор…

- Он еще совсем мальчик, ребенок, однако, мне от чего-то кажется, его семейная жизнь не так уж и безоблачна. Эта девчонка не показалась мне такой уж простушкой. Порою, в ее глазах вспыхивает что-то такое…

- Вся семейная жизнь не безоблачна. – Без интереса сказал Филипп. – Но не забывай, это его жизнь… Хотя, не скрою, я всегда был и буду заинтересован в его благополучии. В первую очередь, потому что он мой брат. И не стану срывать, что мне было бы куда спокойнее, будь у Рауля хорошая достойная жена.

- Она когда-нибудь надоест твоему брату, поверь мне. – Сказала Элизабет, снова отворачиваясь к окну. – Эта не та женщина, Филипп, я-то прекрасно вижу, и могу различить. Он поймет, что эта женщина ему не подходит… Он может найти куда более порядочную и интересную женщину, кроме того, она может быть более достойной и верной женой!

Филипп усмехнулся, который раз за время их разговора.

- При чем здесь верность? – Поморщился Филипп. – Все это лишь глупости моего младшего брата, который мыслит, как маленький ребенок! Он до сих пор верит в любовь, верит в сказки о любви! Любовь – вовсе не залог счастливого и хорошего брака! Это глупость!

- По крайней мере – это романтика, Филипп, в которую желает верить каждый молодой человек его возраста! – Оправдывая больше свою женскую сущность, нежели Рауля, сказала женщина.

- Больше всего я не выношу и не признаю этот глупый романтизм. – Сразу же ответил ей Филипп. – К сожалению, он убивает здравый рассудок. Хорошо, давай не будем больше вести беседы на эти темы. Я же обещал тебе, что при первой возможности постараюсь познакомить Рауля с твой сестрой. Может быть в нем и правда проснется здравомыслящий человек, а не влюбленный ребенок. Потому, выжидай время. И только.

- А эта «оперная прима»? – Издевательски посмеялась Элизабет.

- У Рауля есть все основания развестись с этой женщиной. Не понимаю, почему он до сих пор не сделал этого? Закон позволяет сделать это. – Он откашлялся. – К черту эту девчонку. Честно говоря, ты утомила меня расспросами обо всем этом. Меня стало клонить в сон.

Женщина повернулась к нему.

- Действительно, бедный. Прости, я не заметила, как втянулась в разговор! Я совсем забыла, что можно найти куда более интересные темы для разговора! Так! – И ее рука легла ему на колено.

Филипп отстранился от нее, нехотя убрав ее руку.

- Предлагаешь подождать, пока мы не приедем! – Налившимся тяжестью голосом, засмеявшись, спросила Элизабет.

- Нет. – Все тем же холодным тоном, ответил ей Филипп.

- Почему? – Воскликнула она удивленно.

- Потому что, дорогая, сегодня ты просто поедешь к себе, и спать ты будешь одна…

Она скривилась.

- По-моему, у нас был и так скучный вечер, неужели ты хочешь оставить меня в отвратительном настроении? Я надеялась, что хотя бы ночь будет куда интереснее!

- Это у тебя был скучный вечер, а я устал…

- Кажется, ты никогда не уставал так быстро, и всегда находил немного сил для куда более интересного времяпрепровождения. Обещаю, я больше не заговорю с тобою на утомляющие тебя темы… Ну же. – Почти разочарованно поинтересовалась она.

- Лучше я предоставлю тебе сегодняшнюю ночь, чтобы подумать над своим поведением! Не думаю, что будет справедливо, лишать тебя такой возможности! - С издевкой сказал Филипп.

--

- Спойте нам Кристина!

- Спойте!

- У вас прекрасный голос, Кристина!

- Спойте, мы просим, дорогая!

- Кристина!

- Кристина Дааэ…

- Это Кристина Дааэ?

- Кажется она давно не Дааэ.

- Ваш отец был скрипачом?

- Для кого важна ее фамилия!

- Ее отец был хорошим скрипачом…

- Вы, наверное, были чудесным ребенком?

- Какая куколка! Просто чудо!

- Пойте Кристина! Порадуйте вашего отца на небесах…

- У вас был прекрасный учитель!

- О да, у нее был учитель.

- Кто вас учил, Кристина?

- Спойте!

- Вы – чудо, Кристина!

- Такая милая девочка!

- Пойте!

- Не бойтесь, Кристина!

- Правда, что ваш учитель не брал за уроки деньги?

- Девочка была слишком бедна, что бы платить деньги!

- Зато она красива, как ангел!

- Кристина, что взамен требовал ваш учитель?

- Пойте дорогая!

- Как вы думаете, что мог требовать взамен мужчина?

- Она так быстро стала знаменитой примой!

- Она так быстро стала бесчестной!

- Это был не мужчина!

- Господи, это был дьявол! Вы не знали эту историю?

- Она продалась дьяволу?

- Не удивительно. И душу, и тело…

- Бедняжка!

- Кристина, мы ждем!

- Скажите, Кристина, это правда!

- О, она нашла прекрасный способ…

- Что за нравы в театре?

- Этот человек…

- Он, правда, так ужасен, Кристина?

- Но, похоже, вы сумели через это переступить, если он все же взялся вас протежировать…

- Забудьте, Кристина, спойте же!

- Спойте нам! Спойте! – Голоса не прекращались.

Кристина погружалась в страшный водоворот фраз, вертевшихся у нее в голове.

Кристина, спойте! – Слышала она уже внутри себя голос.

Кристине казалось, что она погружается в ад.

И с каждой фразой все глубже и глубже.

Еще секунда – и она лишится чувств.

Господи, лучше бы она умерла прямо сейчас, только бы не слышать их!

- Спойте!

- Я… не… могу! – Выдавила Кристина.

Вокруг нее стоял гул.

- Как не можете?

- Кристина!

Она путалась.

Она не знала, кто все эти люди, чьи это голоса.

Она не могла петь.

Голоса продолжали просить ее, больно дрожа у нее в голове.

- Я не могу! Не могу! – Она практически кричала, но ее не слышали.

Ее голос перестал быть различимым. – Оставьте меня!

Но ее никто не слышал.

От нее продолжали требовать спеть.

Ее сердце тонуло в страхе.

Она не могла даже говорить.

Она чувствовала себя маленьким напуганным ребенком.

Ей было страшно.

Она не знала, где находится, но она прекрасно знала, что место и люди были чужими и незнакомыми ей. Вдруг она зажмуривалась, и ей казалось, что все изменялось. Голоса приглушались. Она в надежде открывала глаза, что бы убедиться, что все закончилось. И в этот момент она вдруг оказывалась на сцене. На большой сцене Оперы, на которую выходила не раз.

Опера. Сцена. Она…Она чувствовала на себе сотни взглядов, которые практически сжигали ее. Вместе с восхищенными взорами она ощущала пылкую ненависть к себе. Ее охватывал ужас.

Она должна была петь? Для них? Для кого? Для них. Практически каждый, смотрящий на нее, ненавидел ее, либо завидовал, либо презирал, либо криво усмехался тому, как девочка смогла попасть на сцену…

Петь для них? Что! Она не помнила ни одной строчки. Кристина начинала метаться по сцене, ища выход из этого кошмара. Вдруг, свет, в лучах которого Кристина стояла на сцене, гас, и она погружалась во тьму.

Снова во тьму. Зал начинал перешептываться, Кристина ощущала, как ее ноги подкашиваются. Ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как молиться за свое спасение.

- Спой им, Кристина. – Слышала она вдруг глубокий голос.

Она сызмальства знала этот голос. Голос своего учителя. Сейчас это был голос именно ее учителя. И моментально ее сердце замирало. – Спой. Тьма начинала рассеиваться. Опять ее просили. Но это был не тот голос, что она слышала еще пару минут назад. Это другой голос… Казалось, ее тело охлаждал ледяной ветер. Либо ее кожи касалась сама смерть, либо она уже была мертва.

Ей казалось, что она не могла пошевелиться. Она не только слышала голос, самое ужасное было то, что теперь она видела того, кому принадлежал этот голос.

Она впервые видела больше чем безликую тень. Она видела человека.

Она чувствовала, что он рядом. Кристина, сама не ожидая, вдруг начинала петь, чувствуя, что, скорее – это голос ее души, нежели просто ответ на просьбы публики. Зал ахал, срываясь в аплодисментах.

До тех пор, пока ее учитель не выходил из тени, и не приближался к ней.

Кристина чувствовала, как он касался ее, брал за руку, и она оказывалась рядом с ним. Близко. Очень. Он одевал на ее палец кольцо, и Кристина ощущала, как из под ее ног уходит земля. Сцена начинала кружиться и плыть. Еще секунда, и она могла упасть, не удержавшись на ногах.

Она видела себя, и понимала, что стоит в подвенечном платье. В красивом белом подвенечном платье. Она падала. Она падала к нему в объятия.

В крепкие сильные объятия, из которых она могла больше никогда не вырваться. Единственное, что она помнила, так это что в зале начиналась суматоха. О, чего она не хотела – так это еще одной трагедии! Кристина могла слышать обрывки фраз, которые не могли ускользнуть от ее слуха, в ее адрес. Она слышала усмешки и обвинения. Ничего больше. Музыка, звучавшая, казалось, у нее в голове становилась громче, так, что Кристина чувствовала, что сейчас еще немного, и она оглохнет. Потом она замедлялась, сцена погружалась в кровавый отблеск света, у Кристины перехватывало дух, ей казалось, что сейчас наступит ее смерть, ну если не смерть, так расправа. Или она уже наступила?

Кристина поднимала глаза, и видела своего нынешнего мужа. Она ужасалась. У нее начинало заходиться сердце. Это было слишком для нее. Они были оба здесь.

Здесь были снова оба человека, которым она принесла столько боли и разочарований. Она пыталась сделать шаг навстречу ему, но ОН ее не пускал, крепко держа.

- Нет! – Выкрикивала Кристина. – Нет, прошу, пусти меня!

- Ты не _его_! – Слышала она. – Больше не его!

Его голос звучал ужасающе. Но самое страшное было тем, что он был прав!

Он был прав! – Она это знала. К ее удивлению ее пышное подвенечное дорогое платье поразительным образом сменялось черным траурным. Кристина вскрикивала, не веря в странное ужасное перевоплощение. Зал так же грохал в ужасном возгласе удивления.

- Кристина! – Слышала она чей-то голос, но кому именно он принадлежал, она уже не разбирала.

В ее ушах гремел какой-то тяжелый и почти непереносимый шум.

- Делай выбор! Делай же выбор Кристина! – Стучало у нее в голове, словно желая ее свести с ума.

- Отпусти! – Выкрикивала она, поражаясь своему безумию и беззащитности. – Пожалуйста…

Она понимала, что это было безумие. И она сойдет с ума, если это не прекратится. И это не он мучил ее, это она сама истязала себя, это было ее наказание.

Она рывком снимала с себя кольцо, и оно со звоном падало у нее из рук куда-то на сцену, скатывалось с нее, и падало в оркестровую яму. Она думала, что это остановит весь этот ужас.

- Глупый ребенок! – Слышала она. – Ты все равно пожалеешь!

- Нет!

Он с яростью хватал ее за плечи, она вскрикивала, лиф ее платья рвался, и Кристина чувствовала, как она под давлением чужой силы опускается на пол сцены, не в силах бороться. И уже не было страшнее физической расправы, чем его прикосновения. Кристина вдруг забывала, что под ее ногами сцена. Это уже переставало быть страшным спектаклем. Это действительно становилось страшным кошмаром. В его глазах застывала жестокость и ненависть. Самое страшное было то, что она видела его взгляд. Сказать, что его взгляд осуждал ее и укорял – было ничего не сказать.

- Почему!

Она знала, что он ее не пощадит.

- Прости меня! – Робко просила она. – Прошу тебя!

Если бы она могла хоть что-то теперь поделать. Если бы она могла все изменить. Она не могла. Лучше бы она умерла сейчас. Она была так беззащитна перед ним, что при первых же его прикосновениях она готова была сделать этот самый выбор, чтобы раз и навсегда прекратить страдания – не только свои. Его. Но было что-то, что ее останавливало. Как и когда-то. И это была она же сама.

Она ненавидела свой разум. Ее разум боялся неведенья. Господи, как это было мелко! И он прав, что презирает ее сейчас! Но самое страшное, что его презрение сменялось любовью, и Кристина понимала это, как только начинала чувствовать на себе поцелуи.

- Стой, господи, стой! – Кричала она в ужасе.

- Ты моя, Кристина!

- Нет, пожалуйста! Они смотрят же на нас… - Но вырваться из его рук она не могла.

У нее не было сил. …И желанья.

- Разве ты не предавала меня прилюдно!

Кристина все вновь вспоминала и у нее начинала кружиться голова.

Зал исчезал, и она оказывалась в кромешной тьме, где чувствовала только лишь прерывистое грубое дыхание. Но, почему куда восхитительнее было переживать все эти жестокие упреки и месть ее разума за свои грехи во сне, чем чувствовать себя хозяйкой на светских приемах или быть женой своего законного мужа?

Все это было так не ценно. А сейчас, здесь она не может противостоять, когда сильные руки сжимают ее тело, не пуская, не позволяя вырваться, не давая вздохнуть. Она вздыхает, но вместо вздоха издает стон.

Она больше не может так жить. Ее тело теряет силы.

Она начинает медленно и мучительно терять рассудок под этими страшными ласками, ее прижимают к полу, до боли в теле, до хруста в костях.

- Оставь меня! Оставь же меня! – Кричит она через силу, понимая, что желает вовсе противоположного. Слезы начинают катиться у нее по щекам, и она беззвучно плачет.

--

Рауль зашел в спальню в надежде найти Кристину. Кристины в спальне не было. Была лишь смятая постель. Не понятно почему, но у него появилась сильная тревога где-то в самой глубине его души. Где она? Что с нею? Он оставил ее в спальне, когда возвращался к гостям. Было уже поздно. Кристина должна была отдыхать. Но в спальни никого не было. Всколыхнули прежние опасения. Глупости какие.

Прежних опасений быть не может. Их уже давно просто-напросто нет на этом свете. Кристина могла спуститься за стаканом воды, выйти на балкон. Двери балкона были закрыты. Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать странные тревожные мысли. Это глупо. Ничего не может произойти. Но, тем не менее, тревога осталась. Он осмотрелся и вышел в коридор. Пройдя по коридору несколько шагов, он заметил, что дверь в комнату их сына, он все-таки предпочитал называть Анри именно их сыном, была приоткрыта.

Тревога спала. Конечно же, Кристина вышла к мальчику. Такое часто случалось.

Кристина очень часто, оставляя его, проводила ночи с ребенком. Он аккуратно приоткрыл пошире дверь, и осторожно ступил на порог комнаты.

Его жена, Кристина сидела на полу комнаты Анри, у колыбели. Ее руки были сложены лодочкой, и она прятала в ладонях лицо. Кажется, она плакала.

Нет. Она молилась. Он отчетливо услышал короткие фразы молитвы. Кристина, пробудившись ото сна, который еще какое-то время назад терзал ее, кинулась в комнату Анри, сама не зная почему.

Ей было так страшно и плохо, что она, вбежав в его комнату, сразу же рухнула перед его кроваткой на колени, и, не зная, как избавиться от страха и ужаса, который преследовал ее, начала молиться, прося, простить ее и защитить. Она не могла так больше. Кошмары, преследовавшие ее не только во сне, но и наяву не покидали ее ни на секунду. Жить становилось тяжелее с каждым днем. Становилось тяжелее просто дышать. Господи, неужели он не поможет ей? Неужели даже он не поможет ей? Что она испытывала во сне! Что она чувствовала! Кем она была во снах! И что _он_ хотел от нее?

Нельзя так жить! Ей было ужасно стыдно и противно за себя. Это было невыносимо. Она могла бы еще оправдать себя, вымаливая у себя пощаду своему рассудку в одном случае – если бы она не хотела этого.

Но было то, что сводило ее с ума – ее нынешняя жизнь стала казаться куда ужаснее этих кошмаров.

И не было ни одного сна, в котором она бы не ждала и не желала его появления.

Всего этого самолично желал ее рассудок, а главное – ее тело и душа.

При всем ужасе искаженного сна она все еще помнила странные непередаваемые прикосновения к ее телу, незримые поцелуи и чужие руки… Рауль остановился на пороге, на секунду недоумевая.

… _Ne permittas me separari a Te;  
Ab hoste maligno defende me;_

Кристина молилась. До него донеслись обрывки строк молитвы. Он больше не мог вот так молча смотреть на нее.

- От какого дьявола ты просишь защитить тебя, Кристина? – Спросил он в изумлении тихо.

Кристина вздрогнула и обернулась.

- Рауль! – Выдохнула она на одном дыхании.

Все на том же, на котором читала молитву. Он сделал несколько шагов. Кристина вздрогнула, и подняла на него заплаканные глаза, чтобы присмотреться к его лицу внимательнее. Она почему-то боялась, что он заметит ее настроение сейчас. Она боролась. Боролась со страхом и желанием, огнем, который был разожжен в ее теле этой ночью, сном. Нет. Не сном…_Им_… В комнате было темно, если не считать тусклый луч света, падающий в комнату из коридора.

Еще одно мгновение, и Кристина бы закричала. Она не ожидала.

Рауль появился слишком неожиданно. Ее сердце сжалось и затрепетало.

От кого она просила защиты? От кого? От кого! Это знает лишь тот, кому обращена была ее молитва. Господь обязательно поможет спастись ей.

Хотя…

…_Ему_ он не помог. Ему он дал лишь страдания. Да, вряд ли он просил его о спасении. Кристина зажмурилась, и больше не в силах сдерживать себя, навзрыд заплакала, давясь слезами. Рауль поспешно прошел к ней, и наклонился над Кристиной, аккуратно обняв за плечи. Кристина вздрогнула.

Каждую ночь…Каждую ночь повторялось что-то ужасное, что терзало его жену. Что? Что - она не рассказывала ему? Может быть, правда, что-то не так? И Филипп был прав? Он прижал ее к себе, чувствуя, что она вздрагивает. Как жену этого человека она себя презирала. Чтобы ни было в их жизни, он не заслуживал к себе такого отношения. Кристина ощутила себя самой безнравственной супругой на всем свете.

Он не заслуживал того, чтобы каждую ночь другой мужчина отнимал ее у собственного мужа, и чтобы она сама желала того, что бы он забрал ее; чтобы другой человек вызывал в ней каждую ночь такие переживания, в которых она побоялась бы признаться даже на суде у самого дьявола.

В глазах Кристины дрожал страх. Он заметил это.

Он изо всех сил пытался ей помочь, отгоняя от себя дурные мысли. Ему было легче думать о каких угодно причинах странного и беспокойного поведения жены, только не о тех, к которым возвращал его разум.

Он не хотел об этом даже начинать думать, вспоминать. Нет, только не это. Только не он… не он… Так как его в их жизни больше не может быть.

В их жизни – да. В памяти его жены – нет.

- Что произошло?

- Прости меня! – Прошептала Кристина, чтобы не разбудить ребенка. – Рауль, прости меня!

- С тобою все в порядке! Опять кошмары?

Да, - хотела она ответить ему, - кошмары наяву! И я так больше не могу!

Но она сдержалась, чтобы не сказать об этом мужу. Господи, она не могла даже рассказать долю того, что являлось к ней во сне. Он бы никогда не простил ее за такое!

- Успокойся, Кристина. Тебе холодно?

- Да. – Помедлив несколько секунд, ответила она.

- Пойдем…

Кристина была готова просить защиты у кого угодно.

Она поднялась на дрожащие ноги, что бы не упасть, схватившись за его руку.

- Все эти ужины… - прошептала Кристина, вытирая слезы. – Я не хочу вспоминать. Мне приснилась сцена, Рауль. – Вдруг поделилась она с мужем, понимая, что это самое большее, что она может сказать.

Сцена. Не больше. Рауль вздрогнул.

- Это все сегодняшний разговор Кристина. – Попытался он успокоить ее.

Да, и разговор тоже. – Подумала она, но ничего не ответила ему.

- Прости, я знаю, как ты относишься к приему гостей. Но…

- Нет, ничего. Пойдем.

- Это все всколыхнуло неприятные воспоминания. Именно потому, я никогда не хотел, чтобы тебе кто-нибудь или что-нибудь в нашем доме напоминало о музыке.

- Я знаю. Знаю.

Она поежилась от холода, еще раз заглянула в кроватку ребенка, убедившись, что он спит, и, не отпуская руку своего мужа, направилась к себе в спальню, вряд ли надеясь на то, что она сможет снова заснуть этой ночью…

-------------------------

(лат)

…_Не позволь мне удалиться от Тебя;  
Защити меня от врага лукавого;  
_

--

Самое ужасное во всем этом было то, что Кристина теперь стала бояться наступления ночей. Она отказывалась засыпать. Ей казалось, что в один прекрасный момент произойдет что-нибудь ужасное и непоправимое. Вечерами она оставалась в библиотеке с книгой в руках, или оставалась у ребенка, но всякий раз она находила предлог, чтобы не ложиться спать. Рауля это начинало беспокоить.

Похоже, это переставало быть простыми безобидными ночными сновидениями, и, кроме того, он видел ужас в глазах жены, когда он спрашивал о том, что все-таки происходит.

Она не могла ничего сказать ему в оправдание, но знала одно, что никогда не скажет ему правды. Практически все время Кристина проводила с ребенком, словно надеясь на то, что он единственный, кто может защитить ее теперь. Ей начинало казаться, что от оттого кошмара, в который она с каждым днем погружается все глубже и глубже никогда не будет спасения.

Казалось, вот уже около двух ночей Кристина не смыкала глаз. Рауль не мог найти вразумительного объяснения действиям своей жены за последние несколько дней.

Этим вечером он нашел ее в своей спальне. Кристина, несмотря на всю изнуренность, не выглядела устало или потерянно. Она возилась с ребенком. Кристина сидела на кровати, легонько поддерживая мальчика, который сидел рядом с нею, постоянно протягивая к ней ручки и что-то лепетав. Анри вообще поразительно быстро рос. Ему не было пока еще и года, но малыш был безумно сообразителен.

Или просто Кристина привыкла принимать его таковым. Кристина долгое время пыталась понять, почему, когда она рядом с малышом - у нее с такой бешеной силой начинает биться сердце, время замирало, казалось, ничего и никого вокруг не оставалось. Ребенок всколыхивал в ней странные чувства. Чувства, которые не могло объяснить ей ее сердце. Она, с тех пор, как он появился в их доме, ни разу не считала себя никем иным, как только его матерью.

Анри был ее смыслом жизни с тех пор, как только она впервые взяла его на руки и он появился в их доме. На самом деле, первым порывом Кристины был порыв назвать ребенка вовсе не Анри.

Но она знала, что Рауль никогда не простит ей этого… И не позволит.

Это было бы просто бесчестно по отношению к ее мужу – назвать ребенка тем именем, которые постоянно поднимало бы в нем самые ужасные воспоминания. При всем при том, что ее сердце разрывалось, она не могла этого сделать. Она хотела, чтобы этот мальчик был счастлив.

Она готова была на все. Единственное, Кристина сама не понимала этого странного желания, она не понимала этой странной необузданной тяги к мальчику, этого трепета внутри ее сердца. Иногда, когда она укачивала его совсем маленького на руках, у нее наворачивались слезы.

И она не могла их удержать. Она плакала. Плакала, боясь лишь, что слезинки упадут на малыша, и разбудят его. Ребенок попал к ней в дом еще совсем маленьким, ему было не больше полтора-двух месяцев, и потому, порою Кристине начинало казаться, что этот ребенок выношен и рожден ею, и больше никем.

Кто бы ни был его матерью, его отцом – это был сын Кристины. Навсегда! Она не хотела думать, что когда-нибудь, возможно, ей придется расстаться с этим мальчиком. Никогда. Мальчик был чудесным.

Кристина обожала часами смотреть на то, как он играет, как он лепечет что-то или просто мирно спит. Такого ребенка просто невозможно было не любить.

И Кристина любила его так, как только могла. Она отдавала ему всю нерастраченную любовь, которую, увы, не могла отдать. Нельзя было отрицать, что ребенок всколыхнул какие-то иные неизведанные чувства даже у ее мужа, хотя, поначалу она очень боялась, что он не позволит ей оставить мальчика. Ребенок был ее единственной отрадой. Единственным чудом, ее сказкой. Только ее. Это мог бы быть действительно ее сын. У Кристины сжалось сердце. Ее… и чей еще? Кристина, наклонившись, поцеловала его в лоб, и попыталась улыбнуться вошедшему в комнату мужу.

За наблюдение того, как Кристина проводит время с ребенком, можно было отдать все, что угодно. Все было бы хорошо, как и прежде. Все, если бы с Кристиной не происходило странных и непонятных ему вещей, которые беспокоили его.

Он не мог объяснить ее тревоги. Он не мог понять, почему она так странно себя ведет, чего она боится, почему она иногда становится столь далекой от него, почти чужой, и почему иногда он замечает в ее глазах животную страсть, но ни разу - по отношению к себе. Либо с Кристиной действительно творится что-то непонятное, либо с ней произошла какая-то беда.

Верить в то, что подсказывал ему рассудок, он не желал. Это было слишком ужасно и так нежеланно. Он слишком долго пытался избавиться и отстраниться от этого. От ее прошлого. Кристина не могла до сих пор быть одержимой своим ангелом. Нет, дьяволом…

- Кристина, что с тобою, все-таки происходит?

Кристина подняла на него взгляд.

- Ничего. Все нормально, правда.

- Не обманывай меня, пожалуйста.

- Я говорю правду. – Помолчав несколько секунд, сказала Кристина. – Давай не будем, пожалуйста, об этом. Сегодня замечательный вечер.

Рауль сел рядом с Кристиной, погладив Анри по голове. Кристина уловила на себе его ждущий ответа пронзительный взгляд. Она взяла на руки Анри, и встала с кровати. Рауль поднял на нее глаза, следя за ее действиями. Кристина прижала мальчика к себе, пересекла комнату, и села в отдаленное кресло, посадив ребенка на колени, начав покачивать. Мальчик, забавляясь новой игре, засмеялся.

- Кристина, пожалуйста, пойми, я беспокоюсь за тебя!

- Но причин нет. Правда! – Она улыбнулась мальчику.

- Может так оно и есть, но пойми, я не могу спокойно смотреть на то, как моя жена изводит себя тем, что боится даже касаться подушки. Что в твоих снах? – Он едва удержался, чтобы не спросить «_кто_».

Скоро он не вынесет этого. Она скоро больше не сможет скрываться от своих порочных желаний. Он ждал ее ответа. Кристина опустила глаза. Да, наверное, найти спасение в бессоннице это не просто глупо, это ужасно глупо!

- Ты в последнее время, явно, что-то не рассказываешь мне. – Обеспокоено сказал он.

Ее сердце забилось еще быстрее. Господи, что он хочет от нее узнать? Кристина улыбнулась ребенку, и начала что-то шептать ему на ушко, покачивая его у себя на руках. Она была хорошей матерью, но Рауля всегда угнетало то, что это все-таки не его сын. Он не смог отказать Кристине, чтобы не взять и растить этого ребенка, и никогда об этом не пожалел, но если бы это был его сын? Он испытывал к мальчику нежность, но не мог отрицать, что этот ребенок иногда пугал его. Кристина качала мальчика на руках и шепотом разговаривала с ним. Создавалось впечатление, что она не обращает никакого внимания на разговор своего мужа, играя с Анри.

- Кристина! – Окликнул ее Рауль, чувствуя, как в нем начинает расти недовольство. Кристина подняла на него испуганные глаза.

- Рауль, говорю же, все нормально. – Сказала она тихо. - Просто… Просто, мне не по себе.

- Что это означает? Тебя что-то тревожит!

Кристина пожала плечами. Она понимала, если это будет продолжаться в том же духе – ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Рауль вздохнул, посмотрел на Кристину, которая, явно что-то не рассказывала ему до конца, скрывая это за игрой с ребенком, встал, и вышел из спальни, оставив ее одну. Рауль не сможет терпеть неизвестность вечно. А она не сможет вечно скрывать то, что безудержно желает быть с другим… _мужчиной_, принадлежать другому. Хотя бы по ночам, в своих снах.

О, если бы она только могла! Кристина укачала на руках ребенка, пока он не уснул, несколько секунд посмотрела на его лицо, чувствуя, как сердце учащает свое биение. Он был таким трогательным.

Если бы это был _ее_ сын… Она улыбнулась, наблюдая за ним, и спустя несколько минут отнесла его, аккуратно положив в кроватку.

Еще несколько секунд посмотрев на него, она пошла к себе в спальню, твердо решив, что сегодня ночью она уснет…

Ей стоило приложить немалые силы, чтобы заставить себя все-таки подчиниться сну. Она понимала, если перестанет спать, то ее здоровье совершенно точно ее предаст. Заставить себя не думать о том, что мучило ее последнее время было не легко. Но ей это удалось. Удалось. Неужели она смогла побороть свои кошмары. Неделю она смогла спать спокойно. Она не видела ни снов, ни чего-то еще, в ее голове не было ни мыслей, не желаний. В последствии, эта тишина начала ее пугать.

Ей казалось, что она умерла. Она запретила себе чувствовать все, что когда-либо могло ощущать ее сердце.

- _Ты избрала это, значит, ты должна с этим жить_. – Думала она с горестью. Неужели она избавилась от ужаса, который настигал ее последнее время? Почему ее разум постоянно возвращался и возвращался к ее прошлому? Неужели ей никогда не быть свободной от этого кошмара, в котором, сгорая в пламене страха, мучилась ее душа?


	20. Глава 20

20.

Кристина проснулась в богато украшенной и обставленной, красивой комнате. Она пробудилась то того, что поняла – ее тело больше не хочет и не может спать. Ее тело вздрагивало от внезапно охватившей ее прохлады. Комната была прекрасна, в ней была дорогая мебель, а сама она была уставлена множеством свечей.

От их количества в комнате должно было быть светлее, чем днем, но это не придавало света. В ней по-прежнему царил полумрак. Кажется, Кристина лежала на большой высокой кровати. Она никогда не была здесь. Эта неизвестность всколыхнула в ней странную необузданную тревогу. От красоты, окружающей ее у нее начала кружиться голова.

Она хотела встать, чтобы осмотреть место, где она находится. Ей казалось, что это было совершенно незнакомое ей место. Она ни разу не видела ничего этого. Все окружающее было чужим. Кристина пошевелилась на кровати, и попыталась приподняться. Она тонула в мягких подушках. Путаясь в атласных простынях, она перекатилась на бок.

Вдруг за спиной она ощутила чужое дыхание. Ее охватил страх. Она хотела обернуться, но не успела. Ее опередили. Внезапно она почувствовала, как ее плечо до боли сжали, и резким рывком практически опрокинули снова на спину. Она вскрикнула. То ли от испуга, то ли от того, что почувствовала то, о чем всегда скрыто мечтала и желала. Кристина вдруг поняла, что на ней нет одежды, кожей она чувствует прохладу и ласки простыней. Вот почему ей было холодно.

Теперь тяжелое резкое дыхание было над ней. Ее тело начало трепетать с первой же секунды, как она ощутила чужие руки, касающиеся ее тела. А ее кожа остро чувствовала все прикосновения. Это ее пугало. Ее пугал собственный участившийся стук сердца. Ей казалось, что она начала задыхаться.

Что будет дальше? Здравый ум пытался взять верх, и вырвать ее из сильных объятий ее грез, но она сопротивлялась, она не могла и не хотела. Ее горло перехватила спазма, и она сдавленно застонала, сминая под собой простыни и напрягая все мышцы, чтобы не потерять контроль над своим телом.

Единственное, что она знала, видела и чувствовала, так это то, что у нее в волосах был большой кроваво-алый цветок. Ее тело напряглось еще больше от неизвестности.

Напряжение росло внутри ее души с каждой секундой. Она закрыла глаза, чтобы остаться наедине со своими ощущениями. Ей хотелось кричать. Но не от страха. Она готова была сделать все, что угодно, только чтобы это было реальностью. Не сном. Не мечтой. Не иллюзией. Если бы это было так легко сделать. Кристина по-прежнему плохо различала в темноте того, чей непресытившийся взгляд ощущала на себе.

- _Мой ангел_, - прошептала она осевшим голосом, - я хочу вернуться к тебе!

Цветок с яростью был вырван из ее волос, и через секунду она ощутила, как его лепестки, кровавыми каплями начали покрывать ее тело.

Кристина начала тонуть в кровавом море алых лепестков, которые ласкали ее тело. Она с упоением утопала в них. Ей казалось, еще секунда, и она захлебнется в этой волне лепестков, в волне своих переживаний. Аромат цветов опьянял ее настолько, что ее начинало мутить. Запах роз становился тяжелее, и пережимал ей горло. Его становилось все невозможнее выносить.

Лепестки роз, словно кровавые капли падали на ее тело, ложились ей на грудь, лицо, волосы, тонули в упругих локонах. Страшнее всего было осознание того, что она не одна. Что она под чьей-то властью. И еще ужаснее было то, что она знала под чьей властью сейчас ее рассудок, сердце и тело.

Кристина только сейчас понимала, что она обречена. Что ее жизнь обречена. А он… не простил ее. Что надо сделать, чтобы искупить все это? Всякий раз она будет чувствовать позор, как только ее муж будет хотя бы касаться ее. Но самое ужасное было то, что это было последним, что волновало ее сейчас.

Никогда, никогда ее муж не мог вызвать в ней подобных ощущений. Почему? А она никогда не могла ответить ему подобной страстью. Пусть эта страсть и была смешана с ужасом. Зато в такие моменты заходится сердце, и ты начинаешь считать секунды, так как начинает казаться, что ты живешь последние мгновения.

Она могла чувствовать что угодно, познавать что угодно, но никто, никогда, ни один человек не заставит ее больше погружаться в ад и рай одновременно. Только _он_…

- Только не оставляй меня! – Хотело кричать ее сердце. – Это больнее всей твоей ненависти ко мне!

Кристина вскинула руки, и притянула его к себе. Это единственное, чего она желала сейчас – чтобы он все-таки никогда не оставлял ее, и чтобы он мог забыть всю ту боль, которая могла их отделять друг от друга. Чтобы он больше никогда не испытывал к ней ту ненависть, которую изливал на нее в надежде на то, что она захлебнется ею, утонув и погибнув в ней.

Теперь она могла искупить свою вину перед ним только так – доказав, что на самом деле она все это время страшно мучалась, всякий раз переживая «смерть», вспоминая о нем, что ее сердце истосковалось, и желает изменить все, что она построила и сломала сама. Мог ли он сделать это – забыть все?

- Прости меня! – Прошептала она.

Это все, что сейчас она может попросить. Все, что она сейчас может сказать ему. Это все. И она знала, что этим она лишь причинит ему большую боль. Она всхлипывает, но не пытается вырваться, она знает, что боль неизбежна, это боль ее сердца и его души, им не избавиться от нее.

Они делят ее. Каждый по-своему. Но она общая. Она душит их обоих. Они – одно целое. Они всегда были одним целым. «Погубив» его, она «убила» себя… Она слышит приглушенное дыхание, оно учащается, вместе с тем эхом учащается ее дыхание, она начинает в один такт прерывисто дышать, и знает, если _он_ перестанет дышать – _она_ перестанет тоже. Сильная судорога по всему ее телу.

Ее вскрик.

Страшная мгновенная боль, она наполняет ее, и спадает, сменяясь муками, в ней начинает полыхать огонь, обжигать ее изнутри, у нее начинают дрожать руки и ноги, но ее не отпускают.

Сильными толчками боль растекается по ее телу. Он погубит ее. Но она сама желает этого, если сейчас он отпустит ее – она погибнет в водовороте своих страстей и переживаний. И вдруг, впервые за все эти кошмары боль спадает и не настигает ее снова. Она может впервые за долгое время вздохнуть полной грудью, почувствовать легкость. Она ощущает на своих губах поцелуи.

Было ли теперь для нее что-то ценнее, что могло существовать в этом мире? Двери балкона и окон вдруг с грохотом распахнулись, Кристина вздрогнула, ее тело содрогнулось от ледяного ветра, который опалил ее кожу, врываясь в помещение. Комнату с воем наполнил непередаваемой силы ветер.

Свечи одна за другой начали гаснуть под сильным напором холодного воздуха. Безумие. Кристине начало казаться, что она сходит с ума. Это ее безумие. И если он оставит ее сейчас, оставит одну в этом кошмаре, она точно сойдет с ума.

- Не отпускай меня! Не отдавай меня! – Кричала ее истерзанная душа.

Какую бы боль он не приносил ей, она никогда не переставала желать его.

Когда-то она сделала выбор в пользу будущего, что казалось ей, должно предать ее жизни счастья и легкости. Теперь она ненавидела это «счастье», оно было слишком пустым для нее.

Если бы ей суждено было бы прожить несколько дней в той жизни, от которой она отказалась, сейчас она бы выбрала те несколько дней, чем пустую вечность, которую имела теперь.

По крайней мере, она бы чувствовала, как билась жизнь в ее сердце в те несколько дней, пусть они бы и были последними. Холод не покидает ее. Кристина погружается во тьму. Кажется, она начинает кричать от ужаса. Комната стала таять перед ее глазами, и у нее все стало кружиться.

Секунду назад она еще чувствовала его, а теперь – нет. Теперь он, кажется, снова был далеко от нее. Каждый раз…Каждый раз это повторялось. Когда-то она покинула его, когда так была ему необходима, теперь всякий раз, когда она больше всего в нем нуждалась - он безжалостно покидал ее разбитую и неутоленную в своих потребностях. Разве может быть наказания страшнее и безжалостней? О, Господи, за что? Она не заслуживала этого! Она всегда была заложницей его власти. Она чувствует объятия холодной тьмы и одиночества. Кристина вскакивает на кровати, путаясь в холодных смятых простынях, которые, словно паутина мешают ее движениям, сковывая ее тело.

- Нет, нет, нет! – Она кричит, протягивая руки в пустоту. – Не оставляй меня! Только не уходи! Я устала от этого… я устала быть одной, терзаемая твоими короткими появлениями! Память зла!

Ее крик тает в глухой тьме. Она не слышит его. Его голоса. Она больше не слышит его дыхания, не чувствует его…

Ей стало холодно. Еще минуту назад она сгорала в адском пламене под его сильными руками. Он снова покинул ее, ушел.

- Умоляю, вернись! – Она упала на колени, обхватив голову руками. – Не оставляй меня! Умоляю! Ты… ты… - она начала захлебываться слезами. Горькими, душащими слезами. – Ты нужен мне… Не уходи! – Ее крик и слезы удушают ее, но она больше не слышит даже своих криков. - Забери меня! Забери! Забери! Только не уходи… Я умру!

Она чувствует в забытье, что чьи-то руки касаются ее лица, успокаивающе гладят по лбу и щекам, будто ее пытаются пробудить от этого сна, как чьи-то губы касаются ее виска, она слышит чей-то голос, мягко говорящий с нею. Но это не тот голос, это не те прикосновения. Ей не легче. От этих ей становится еще больнее. Больнее, что ОН снова ушел. Что он снова покинул ее.

- Забери меня! – Стонет она снова, ища его губы своими. – Где ты? Не уходи! Я не могу так больше жить! Забери меня! – Страшная тянущая боль растекается по всему телу. - Я хочу быть с тобою! Прости меня! Ты подарил мне рай, а сам опустился в ад… Я же теперь сама сгораю в адском пламени! Легче спуститься в ад… в тот, где ты! Лучше разделить его с тобою, чем сжигать свою душу вот так! Забери же меня! Забери в СВОЙ ад, так же как забрал в наш рай! Забери!

- Кристина! Кристина! – Она чувствует, как ее начинают слегка похлопывать по щекам.

Кристина непроизвольно отворачивается, пытаясь избавиться от этих прикосновений. Если это продлится еще секунду, она погибнет.

- Умоляю… вернись, мой ангел! – Она не может, ее тело болит и стонет. – Эрик, вернись! Эрик, забери меня! – Она, наконец, выкрикнула это имя, в надежде найти спасение.

Кристина вскочила на кровати. Ее трясло от озноба. Ее лихорадило с такой силой, что казалось, что стук ее зубов причиняет ей боль в самом мозгу. Рауль смотрел на нее совершенно не своим взглядом.

В его глазах играл больше испуг, чем недовольство или злость. Кристина попыталась вздохнуть, но не смогла, поперхнулась собственным испугом, и задохнулась.

- _Кристина_… - Практически выдавил он из себя. Кристина по-прежнему дрожала. Она поспешно натянула на себя одеяло, но не двигалась, продолжая смотреть полными испуга глазами на мужа.

--

Господи, это случилось! Она позвала его во сне…Назвала по имени. По его имени…По имени, принадлежавшему своему ангелу. Она произнесла то имя, которое ее муж не желал больше никогда не при каких обстоятельствах слышать и упоминать. Этого следовало когда-то ожидать. Она позвала его…И Рауль это слышал. Слышал! Внутри нее забился страх и ужас.

Она в испуге зажала себе рот ладонью. Но было уже поздно. Случившегося было уже не изменить.

- Кристина! – Изумленно выдохнул он. – Что тебе снилось сейчас?

- Ничего. – Облизнула она сухие покрасневшие губы.

Он вздохнул.

- Кристина, что ты сейчас видела? – В голосе ее мужа зазвучала не привычная для нее угроза. - С кем ты была сейчас в своем сне?

- Рауль…

- Что Кристина? – Ей начало казаться, что за последние несколько месяцев она ни разу не слышала такого возмущения в его голосе.

- Боже, Рауль… - Она потянулась к нему руками, словно желала коснуться его, но он резко отстранился.

Кристина замерла на кровати, удивленно моргая.

Еще никогда она не была так несчастна.

- Не могу понять, Кристина, чем ты одержима… или кем! – Спросил он вдруг, когда Кристина, чувствуя, как сон, который она видела только что подступает к ней снова и начинает душить, пыталась справиться с учащенным дыханием. О господи, как ужасно она сейчас ощущала себя перед ним.

Ей было легче провалиться сейчас сквозь землю, чем вот так в эту секунду слышать его голос и чувствовать на себе его взгляд. Ее муж любил ее. Бесспорно. Но он не мог дать ей того, что теперь требовала ее душа и разум. И она больше не могла принимать эту его любовь.

Он любил в ней маленького, чистого и наивного ребенка. Любил за ее мягкость, простоту и тепло. Он любил в ней ту девочку, которую знал когда-то, когда был еще мальчиком. Но любил ли он и мог ли любить ту, кем она стала теперь? Мог ли он любить искушенную самим дьяволом женщину?

- О чем ты? – Сон моментально рассеялся. – Рауль, прошу, только не мучай меня расспросами, иначе я сойду с ума! – Едва не заплакав от горечи, произнесла Кристина.

Нет, она понимала, он теперь в праве обвинять ее. Она заслужила.

- Это не ты сойдешь с ума, Кристина, а я. – Тряхнул он головой. - Похоже, это я сойду с ума, наблюдая, как моя жена находится во власти своего темного прошлого даже ночами.

Кристина поежилась, отчетливо ощущая в его голосе укор.

- Я верил, что все изменится, и все будет хорошо, что у нас с тобою будет семья, любовь, дети, наконец, как у всех нормальных супругов…

- О, Рауль!

- Но, похоже, ничего этого нет, и у нас никогда не будет детей. – Рауль раздосадовано вздохнул, и, поднявшись с кровати, отошел к окну.

- Но у нас есть Анри. – Попыталась оправдаться она перед ним.

- Анри чудесный малыш. Ты знаешь, как я к нему отношусь. Но Кристина, я не могу не желать собственного наследника, нашего с тобою ребенка. По-моему, это нормально для супружеской пары.

- Я знаю. – С грустью вздохнула Кристина. - Прости Рауль…

- Прости. – Повторил за ней он. – Нет, это ты прости меня Кристина, но знаешь, мне иногда кажется, что ты самолично не желаешь этого. Потому, у нас с тобою до сих пор нет ребенка!

- Нет, не говори так!

- Что не говорить, если это так, Кристина! Что можно говорить, когда жена изменяет в мыслях с другим! С… с тенью, с призраком!

Действительно с призраком. Можно ли назвать иначе тень человека, которого, судя по всему, уже нет в живых? О, это ужасно! Настолько, что по его телу прошел мороз, как он только позволил себе представить это. Его догадки несколько минут назад были подтверждены. Рауль всегда боялся только одного – что _он_ заберет ее. Он сделал все, чтобы этого не случилось.

Но, похоже, даже находясь в аду, в самом настоящем аду им не было от _него _спасения и сейчас.

Это было невыносимо больно осознавать. Ничего страшнее в его жизни быть не могло, чем мысль о том, что Кристина до сих пор с _ним_… в мыслях и сердцем, и телом. Ему стало не по себе.

Он отошел от окна, и присел на кровать. Кристина была потеряна. И на секунду у него даже дрогнуло сердце, когда он увидел ее наполненные болью глаза и подрагивающие губы. Однако, она все-таки была прекрасна, если бы он когда-нибудь видел в глазах этой женщины такой свет, в те моменты, когда она смотрела бы на него, на своего мужа… Рауль на секунду залюбовался своею женою.

- Рауль, не надо. Не омрачай того, что мы так долго пытались наладить, и то, что мы все-таки начали понимать друг друга, у нас все было хорошо. Она потянулась к нему, чтобы обнять. Но он отстранился от нее почему-то.

- Не говори этих глупостей! У нас уже все давно не так, как должно было быть!

Что ж, Кристина могла понять его возмущение. Но не могла принять его. Ей было больно и страшно.

- Но мы же были счастливы, Рауль. – Вздохнула она. – Нам было хорошо вместе…

Рауль скривился, словно усмехнувшись ее словам.

- А тебе доставляло это когда-нибудь удовольствие? – Поинтересовался он саркастически, вспоминая взгляд своей жены после ее сновидений. – Неужели? А, по-моему – нет. Мне кажется, ты откровенно лгала мне в постели, Кристина…

Кристина отрицательно закачала головой, поежившись.

- Неужели? Нет, Кристина? А знаешь, почему до сих пор ты не родила мне ребенка? Потому что на самом деле ты не любишь меня… и не хочешь принимать. Ты запрещаешь прикасаться к себе. Я не могу иметь собственного наследника, потому что моя жена сопротивляется мне. Ты до сих пор одержима образом своего любовника.

- Ты не имеешь права такое говорить мне! – Выкрикнула Кристина. - Рауль, ты слишком жесток ко мне! Да, я сделала много ошибок в этой жизни, но я не заслужила такого!

- Ты не заслужила? А я! Неужели за все, я заслужил лишь твои насмешки в свою сторону и издевки над моими чувствами? Неужели я так ошибался в своей супруге?

- Как ты смеешь…

- Смею! Так как я до сих пор твой муж! Все еще… пока что. Ну скажи мне Кристина, ты ведь вспоминаешь его до сих пор! Очень жаль, что ты не можешь больше видеть его… А-то бы…

- Что? – Глаза Кристины расширились. – Что!

- Ничего. – Поспешил ответить Рауль, уверенный в том, что в их жизни больше нет и не может быть этого человека. И все, что тревожит их жизни, так это всего лишь эфемерный образ призрака оперы, до сих пор живущий в воспоминаниях его жены. – Кристина, почему ты не можешь до сих пор забыть его? Что влечет тебя столь сильно? Как ты можешь? Разве я недостаточно любил тебя, заботился?

- Скажи, почему я больше не смогу его увидеть? – Кристина словно не слышала больше ничего. Она готова была вскочить с кровати, кинувшись на него. - Ты что-то знаешь о нем? Скажи! – Потребовала Кристина, не желая отвечать на его вопрос. – Рауль, не будь жесток со мною.

- Ты не хочешь признаваться, что до сих пор живешь с мыслями о своем любовнике?

- Он _не мой_ любовник! – Возразила Кристина.

- А кто тогда?

- Он был мне учителем! Ты же все знаешь!

- О да! Учитель… - Усмехнулся он. – Чему он научил тебя, Кристина!

Кристина всхлипнула. Она не заслужила такого презрения. Хотя, нет, заслужила.

- Как бы я хотел хоть на секунду оказаться на месте этого учителя, чтобы почувствовать, что на самом деле скрывает моя жена!

- Что ты говоришь! – В глазах Кристины вспыхнул ужас. - Господи, замолчи.

- А то, что в тебе скрывается слишком многое, чего я никогда не знал и не видел. Ты скрывала это, Кристина. Умело. А он, как ты утверждаешь, не будучи твоим любовником, а, будучи всего лишь учителем, владел тобою…

- Рауль… он не прикасался ко мне! Никогда! Он был честен, ты же знаешь.

- Тобою, и тем, чем ты не позволяла владеть ни одному мужчине, даже своему собственному мужу!

- Не правда!

- …Своей душою. Всею своей душою. Ты ведь клялась мне, что любила… что готова стать моей супругою. Это было сказкой? Скажи правду Кристина.

_Я искренне верила в наше счастье_. – Отозвался голос внутри. Да. Кристина искренне верила в их счастье. Она верила, что их жизнь будет безоблачной и счастливой, что они оба будут самыми счастливыми. Ведь они всегда были так близки друг другу.

Ведь они были такой замечательной парой в детстве. Ведь они так прекрасно ладили. Как она могла не верить в это? Но они оба были одинаково счастливы лишь несколько первых месяцев после свадьбы.

Пусть это были и не самые простые месяцы их совместной жизни, так как ко многому пришлось привыкать, но в тот момент они действительно были оба счастливы, и счастливы тому, что они вместе, рядом, что они друг с другом. Она никогда не могла подумать, что однажды их счастье может разрушиться. Через год он снова появился в ее жизни. И она снова оттолкнула его, желая защитить себя и свое счастье. Да она и не могла иначе. Но после этого все изменилось. Ее чувства стали протестовать. Счастье спасти не удалось.

Если не удалось спасти – оно было? Зачем он пришел тогда? Заставить сделать очередной выбор. Она сделала. Во второй раз он был неизменен - жизнь.

Ведь – дать ему согласие означало похоронить себя. Это она вначале так считала. Потом этот выбор не означал ничего другого, как именно похоронить себя, а вернуться к нему как раз означало бы воскресить себя. Да, она проклинала его появление. Тот день, тот момент. Она помнила, что о его появлении знала лишь она и ее служанка… Но даже если бы он не появился тогда, через год, рано или поздно все равно все бы рухнуло. Другого исхода не было. Все бы начало рушиться не зависимо – пришел бы он к ней, нет.

В ее жизни было слишком много воспоминаний.

Их можно забыть, вычеркнуть. Но сердце помнит все, и раны бы все равно остались в ее сердце. Даже если бы она всегда безотказно любила Рауля, ее сердце бы стонало от боли, так как она бы знала, что по ее вине страдает, и будет страдать, потому что обречен на это, другой человек. И она бы всегда возвращалась к этому, и ее душа болела, разрываясь на части. Она не знала – любила ли она этого человека, своего ангела, учителя, мужчину. Но ее душа и сердце всегда тянулись к нему.

Она не знала, что он сделал, чтобы она настолько прониклась к нему. Но его власть была безграничной.

Она никогда не знала, могла ли она быть с ним, как с мужчиной. Но прекрасно знала, что он любит ее, как женщину помимо того, что видит в ней достойную ученицу. Но она отвергла его…

Лишь потом к ней пришло осознание того, что на ее судьбе ей начертано жить в одиночестве среди иных людей. Они были чужды ей, она была чужда им. Ему был чужд мир… Когда она была девочкой, она не понимала этого, она не понимала, что мир слишком жесток, и если она изберет тот путь, который избрала, слишком много чужого себе она обретет.

Мир казался ей светлым и чудесным. Ее оберегал ангел. Что могло быть чудеснее? У нее был ее ангел и любимый близкий друг. Как же разбилось ее сердце, когда она вдруг поняла, что ее ангел дьявол?

Музыка исчезла. Появилась страсть. Ангел стал пугать ее. Она никогда не могла подумать, что с ней может произойти такое. Как она могла знать, что она должна делать? Она была еще совсем девочкой.

А этот человек был сильнее ее. Физически, духовно и морально. И одновременно, ей казалось, что во много раз беззащитнее ее самой. Он умел ей управлять. Она боялась, что он заберет ее и причинит ей вред. Нет, она не боялась от него физической расплаты. Она боялась другого. Она боялась непознанного. Она могла выбирать. Лишь выбирать. Он или ее друг. Она стояла на распутье: врата в ад или врата в мир ее детских воспоминаний, где ее никогда не касалось горе и страх. Врата ада обещали ей иную, еще не познанную, но столь притягивающую жизнь, другие врата обещали защитить ее от страха, от вечного страха, не за себя, за другого человека. Ответственность – она была слишком мала и неопытна, чтобы возлагать на свои плечи груз человеческой жизни, и ответственность за человека намного сильнее ее самой.

Она не знала, сможет ли она дать ему то, чего этот человек ждал от нее.

Он бы мог отнять ее у этого мира, и посвятить свой мир, свою музыку, что могло быть прекраснее и заманчивее? Как каждого ребенка – ее манили чудеса. Он умел управлять ее желаниями, ее интересами, ее потребностями, ею самой. Он умел творить для нее чудеса. У них была сказка, которую он создал для нее.

Заслуживала ли она всего этого? Наверное, она не боялась того, что могла поступиться этим миром ради сказки, но она прекрасно понимала, что сказки рано или поздно заканчиваются… И что тогда? Тогда пустая реальность казалась ей более понятной. Но шло время, а раны болели все больше и больше. Мужчина, чей образ скрывала вечная тьма, продолжал звать ее.

Одна ее часть продолжала бояться его вечной тьмы и быть преданной ему. Другая – отвергала его темную сущность. Шло время, и образ ангела сменялся образом мужчины.

Она взрослела. Тогда, когда она была девочкой, возможно, она не могла разглядеть в нем мужчину. Это пугало ее. Но это не отпускало ее сейчас. Почему бывает в этом мире так, что вроде бы все так, как ты мечтала, как желала, этим миром тебе дается то, о чем ты просила, но… в самых сокровенных уголках души остается по-прежнему жить то, о чем ты боишься рассказать другим, самой себе?

Если бы она ответила ему в тот момент, когда он снова пришел – да, что бы было? Он бы забрал ее? А что там? Тьма? Никогда не сожалей о содеянном. – Прошептал ее собственный голос. Как это легко просто произнести.

Куда сложнее в это поверить душой и сделать. Она не сожалела. Если бы она в первый раз сделала бы другой выбор – что бы было? Рауль бы погиб у нее на глазах. Как она могла допустить это?

Она не могла допустить того, что бы человек, который владел ее душой, у нее на глазах совершил преступление, чтобы его сердце еще раз запачкалось в крови. Она не смогла бы пережить этого. Знать, что из-за тебя убивают другого человека – это ужасно. Это невыносимо.

Еще куда ужаснее понимать, что твое сердце сжимается при мысли о том, что человек, которому ты искренне желаешь счастья, еще глубже спускается в ад. Теперь ей до самой смерти искупать вину перед ними обоими. Перед двумя мужчинами, перед которыми она была виновата. Один жил в аду, другой на земле. А она жила где-то между этими двумя ипостасями.

Господи, это ужасно! Когда ОН заставлял выбирать между ними двумя – она не могла. Она была тогда еще совсем ребенком.

Хотя, она знала и чувствовала, что его учительская забота сменилась любовью, что он любил ее, и требовал от нее любви. Она понимала, что она перестала быть для него девочкой, что он видел в ней женщину, к которой тянулось его сердце. Она понимала, что, оставляя его – развивает ему сердце, оставляет покинутую в одиночестве душу. Что она предает не только своего учителя, но и предает его, как мужчину.

Не смотря ни на что, она была не готова к такой любви. Она понимала, что в проявлениях любви они слишком разные. Для нее той его любовь была слишком сильной, слишком пугающей, слишком обжигающей.

Его любовь бы опалила бы ее, как огонь опаляет крылышки бабочки, и она погибает. Она бы сгорела. Она боялась, что сгорит с его пламени любви, что будет слишком холодна для него по сравнению с тем огнем, которых бушевал у него в душе. Она боялась, что ее чувства будут меркнуть на фоне его любви. Он мог дать ей очень многое, он мог погрузить ее душу в пламень любви и страсти. А она? Смогла бы она отдать ему все то, чего он ожидал от _ее_ любви?

Потому, она ушла. Сама. Она сделала выбор в пользу тех чувств, которые никогда не обожгут ее. Ей будет просто тепло и только.

На самом деле, ей оказалось холодно. И чем больше проходило времени, тем уверенней она понимала, что сама желает опуститься в жерло вулкана, пусть и сгореть в нем.

- …Твоя душа всегда была с ним!

- Рауль! – Подняла на него глаза Кристина. – Умоляю только об одном – ответь мне, ты что-то знаешь о нем?

- Нет! – Возмущенно почти выкрикнул ее муж. – Но… скажу тебе, этому человеку давно бы следовало быть мертвым, и не сомневаюсь, что, скорее всего, так оно и есть!

Кристина в ярости сгребла простыни, чуть не кинувшись на него.

- Что! Что ты говоришь! – Закричала она, давясь слезами.

- Вот видишь, - вздохнул Рауль, вскочив на ноги, - и сейчас, и сейчас ты мысленно пребываешь с ним, вместо того, чтобы думать о нас!

- Замолчи! Замолчи! – Остановила его Кристина. – Я не прощу тебе, если ты что-то не говоришь мне! Господи, я не могу так! Я ненавижу это все… себя!

- Ты не в себе! – Воскликнул ее муж, направляясь к двери. – Могу сказать тебе одно Кристина, прошлого больше нет… ни того, в котором жил твой ужасный любовник, ни нашего с тобою… Теперь – и нашего с тобою тоже нет. И я не смогу с этим мириться.

Кристина в голос зарыдала, путаясь в одеялах, закрывая лицо руками.

- Нет! Что теперь?

- Что теперь будет – я намерен сказать тебе утром. – Не своим голосом сказал он, выходя из спальни, и оставляя ее одну.

--

Что пережил Рауль этой ночью, когда услышал из уст своей жены это имя – было известно лишь одному богу. Ужасу, охватившему его душу не было предела.

К завтраку Кристина не вышла. А видеть ее Рауль сейчас и разговаривать с нею чисто физически не мог. Потому, с самого утра он ушел к себе в кабинет, размышляя над тем, что пришлось ему испытать.

И, наверное, пробыл бы во власти своих дум до вечера, если бы к полудню его не навестил брат, который хотел оговорить с ним какие-то вопросы.

Филипп прошел в кабинет, и, положив на стол бумаги, принялся их перебирать, не обращая особого внимания на задумчивость брата, что-то говоря и рассказывая ему. Взгляд у Рауля был вовсе не заинтересованным. Создавалось впечатление, что он меньше всего сейчас хотел выслушивать предложения Филиппа и заниматься делами.

Филипп привык к тому, что его младший брат по большей части последнее время был захвачен своими тревогами и опасениями. Это не правильно!

Не должно мужчине уделять такое внимание семейным проблемам. Мужчине должно их избегать.

Что это за семья, которая приносит лишь невзгоды? За последнее время, кажется, Рауль натерпелся такого, что можно потерять рассудок.

Кажется, этим своим браком Рауль не доставил себе ничего, кроме проблем и неприятностей! А он это знал. Филипп это знал. Он с самого начала был в этом уверен.

- Я привез тебе некоторые бумаги, посмотри, может, они заинтересуют тебя… - Негромко говорил Филипп, пока не понял, что по большей части говорит сам с собою. Потом поднял взгляд на Рауля. – Что у тебя за лицо! Было понятно, что Рауль его не слушает, и вообще мало каким образом реагирует на его слова.

- Я тебе скажу, ну и вид у тебя! – Возмущенно воскликнул Филипп. - Что, - Филипп рассмеялся, чтобы хоть как-то вырвать брата из его задумчивости, - неудачная ночь! Сожалею.

- Почему ты думаешь только в одном направлении, Филипп? – Раздраженно произнес его брат.

Филипп снова опустил глаза в бумаги.

- Я думаю в разных направлениях. – Отвлеченно сказал он, продолжая просматривать их. – Ты должен был заметить это. Если бы это было не так, я боюсь предположить, чтобы было с нашими делами, так как голова как раз вот у моего брата, - губы Филиппа скривились в надменной усмешке, - всегда думает исключительно в другом направлении!

Филипп еще раз поднял глаза на брата.

- Да что такое! – Хмыкнул он возмущенно, на этот раз уже серьезно.

- Не знаю даже, как это объяснить. – С неохотой ответил ему Рауль.

Филипп откашлялся.

- Только не говори, что ты застал свою жену с еще каким-нибудь мужчиной! – Почти с умилением произнес он.

Рауль вздохнул.

- Ну, как сказать…

- Ну-ка… - Филипп отложил бумаги, и сев в кресло, расслаблено откинулся на его спинку. – Эти забавные истории стали такими частыми в моем опыте, что стали мне даже нравиться. Расскажи.

Рауль осуждающе посмотрел на брата.

- Не хочешь – не рассказывай! – Фыркнул Филипп, и отвернулся, устремляя взгляд в окно. – Я могу даже не расспрашивать тебя ни о чем, но буду прав на все сто, если поклянусь, что причиной твоего очередного беспокойства является Кристина! Что твоя дорогая певчая пташка сделала на этот раз?

Филипп веселился. Но Раулю было далеко не до веселья. Ему, честно говоря, было даже как-то не по себе рассказывать всю правду Филиппу, вот так обо всем, в то время как он практически умилялся его очередной трудности.

О, как он сейчас будет выглядеть, если расскажет брату всю правду!

А что он может рассказать? Какую правду? Ту, что его жена, похоже, никогда его не любила, и все это время, все дни и ночи, деля с ним постель, думала о другом?

Как сказать о том, что Кристина ночами видит во сне другого мужчину, зовет его, желает и ждет!

Не смотря на то, что этот человек должен был уже давно и навсегда уйти из их жизни!

- Понимаешь ли, - вздохнув, сказал Рауль, - Кристина… Кристине…

- Ну! – В нетерпении воскликнул Филипп. – Рауль, скажи уже как есть.

- Ее сны.

- Ее сны – что!

- Она до сих пор думает о нем…

- …о своем любовнике. – Переспросил Филипп.

- Да. И в своих снах она с ним. Я знаю, она до сих пор думает о нем. – Раздосадовано сказал Рауль.

Филипп, неожиданно для Рауля рассмеялся. Рауль же от обиды и боли, захватившей его сердце, был готов расплакаться.

- Братишка, твоя жена поразительный человек! – Усмехнулся Филипп, забарабанив пальцами по столу. – Сначала ты жалуешься на то, что она приводит к себе в спальню мужчину, от которого в последствии приходиться искать пути избавления. Но здесь я еще могу тебя понять и оправдать… Ну и когда, вроде бы уже ничего не угрожает, ты говоришь, что она изменяет тебе во снах… - Все с той же ироний воскликнул Филипп. – Во снах, Рауль! Черт побери, что же ты предлагаешь? Ей-богу, я понятия не имею, как залезть к ней в голову. – Продолжал открыто посмеиваться Филипп. – Тебе не кажется, Рауль, что от этой женщины слишком много проблем?

Рауль поднял на брата глаза.

- По мне бы, Рауль, клянусь тебе, если бы Кристина была бы моей женой… я бы первый продал душу самому дьяволу, только чтобы он самолично пришел и забрал ее! Поверь, женщины созданы не для того, чтобы терпеть такие проблемы с ними! Ты уже и так пережил с лихом из-за нее. А они созданы для наслаждения и развлечения! А ты… хоть единожды испытал это? Я сомневаюсь, что эта малышка настолько хороша в постели, чтобы держаться за нее так неистово, как это делаешь ты! Ну… если, конечно, ее «учитель» не обучил ее всем особенностям этого дела, или еще кто-нибудь… И она теперь мастерски умеет держать подле себя мужчину.

- Филипп! – Скривился его брат.

- Ну, извини. Это мое предположение. Или… я не прав и она просто божественна в кровати… но в своих снах, наверное! – Рассмеялся он.

- Это вовсе не смешно.

- Конечно, нет! – Заметил Филипп. – Но извини, Рауль, к сожалению, все женщины таковы! Если ты не знал. Они все равно будут искать того, под кого лечь. Потому, надо подбирать ситуации так, чтобы они наставляли рога ни тебе, а с тобой! – И Филипп самодовольно улыбнулся.

- Ты безумно груб и циничен, Филипп.

Филипп еще раз довольно улыбнулся. Его брат совсем не знал жизнь.

И, похоже, не хотел ее узнавать и мириться с прописными истинами этого мира.

- Тебе будет нелегко в жизни. – Вздохнул Филипп. – Да, я циничен. Рауль, но как иначе объяснить тебе что-то в этом мире? Мир не совершенен, братишка. Более того, он слишком жесток. А ты говоришь, что циничен я. Я просто стараюсь не отставать от мира и не пойти ко дну! И заметь, я доволен жизнью! Она не так уж и плоха! – И он снова рассмеялся. – А ты ребенок, Рауль. И мне совершенно не хочется, чтобы ты страдал. Но ты сам причиняешь себе эти страдания. В первую очередь…

- Что ты предлагаешь мне сделать?

Филипп несколько секунд подумал.

- Разведись с ней! Когда ты застал в ее постели мужчину, это вполне серьезная измена! Пошли девчонку к чертям! Сколько можно портить себе жизнь!

- Я не могу вот так… Филипп, это очень серьезный шаг. Кроме того, Кристина… я люблю ее до сих пор. Наверное. Мне надо подумать. Такие решения не принимаются в одну минуту.

- Не понимаю – чего здесь можно думать, Рауль!

Рауль молчал. Кристина была его любовью. Что значит – развестись с ней? Оставить ее одну. Куда она пойдет? У нее не было никого. Она была совершенно одна. Она была маленькой беззащитной девочкой.

Этот мир не был уж так ласков к ней.

У нее быль лишь он. Она вряд ли сможет вернуться в Оперу, как певица, и уж точно не сможет вернуться к НЕМУ… Просто потому что – его больше нет. Она была одна. Одна.

- Я… не могу… по крайней мере сейчас… вот так… сразу. Она мне не чужая.

- Тогда… - Филипп встал с кресла, - тогда Рауль, когда место, в котором ты живешь становится невыносимо для тебя и там становится тяжело дышать – надо его покинуть. Хотя бы на какое-то время!

- Что ты хочешь этим сказать!

- Может тебе стоит уехать пока. На какой-то неопределенный срок. Чтобы отвлечься, подумать, забыть… А потом решение само собой придет.

- Одному? – Уточнил Рауль.

- Нет, возьми с собою Кристину и продли себе эту пытку! – С издевкой выпалил Филипп. – Вперед!

- Хорошо. Ну, допустим. Куда?

- Куда? – Филипп понял, что лучшего момента у него не будет. – Рауль, ты никогда не думал съездить в Англию. Я какое-то время был там, если ты еще помнишь. У меня есть там знакомые. Думаю, тебе бы сейчас пошло на пользу сменить общество, пожить другой жизнью, пообщаться с новыми людьми, забыть обо всем этом. Поверь мне Рауль, это помогает.

Рауль задумчиво посмотрел на Филиппа.

- Возможно. Но это означает, что я должен оставить Кристину одну.

Филипп возмущенно вздохнул.

- Тебе бы уже пора перестать заботиться об этом.

- Но ты присмотришь за ней? – С детской наивностью задал вопрос Рауль.

Филипп готов был взвыть.

- Вот только не надо вешать на меня свою распутную девчонку! – Рассмеялся Филипп, махнув рукой. – Чего еще доброго, мне придется искать от нее спасения! А это не входит в мои планы!

- Филипп! – Осуждающе прервал его брат. – Но я действительно не смогу же ее оставить вот так бесцеремонно. Это не правильно.

Филипп подошел к брату.

- Если ты дашь согласие покинуть Францию ради своего блага – обещаю.


	21. Глава 21

21.

Кристина никогда не чувствовала такой ужасной боли, которая сдавливала ее грудь и сердце теперь. Все это, все эти сны – рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Должно было случиться. Случилось. Когда-нибудь эта зыбкая почва должна была провалиться, образовав глубокую пропасть, и не оставив между ними даже хрупкого моста. Господи, и все это натворила она!

Единственное существо, помогавшее держаться за эту жизнь Кристине - был малыш Анри. Ей было так плохо сейчас, и кто знает, на что бы она пошла, не будь в ее жизни теперь этого ребенка.

Но, ради мальчика она должна будет жить.

Жить дальше и искать пути выживать. Что теперь будет? Простит ли ее Рауль снова? Она прекрасно почувствовала, какую боль принесло ему то, что она позвала во сне ЕГО… Ее муж не сможет забыть об этом никогда.

Он будет помнить о том, что его жена до сих пор живет с мыслями о другом мужчине. Нет, не о другом мужчине.

О ТОМ мужчине, о котором он больше никогда в своей жизни не хотел вспоминать и знать. Но он забыл об одном, когда женился на ней – о том, что эта женщина уже сама по себе будет напоминать ему о пережитом когда-то в его жизни, об этом человеке, лишь потому, что она была частью прошлого, а прошлое было частью Кристины.

А значит, прошлое будет частью уже их жизни. Она всегда, всегда будет напоминать ему об этом, как бы он не пытался отстраниться, забыть.

Так оно и было. Кристина ни на секунду не забывала о прошлом.

И если даже ее разум забывал о прошлом в минуты их счастья, то ее сердце не переставало помнить обо всем ни на миг.

Прошлое не покидало и не оставляло ее. Ему иногда начинало казаться, что даже появившийся в их жизни ребенок напоминал ему о прошлом. Это конец! Продолжения больше не будет! Сколько можно искать продолжение в единожды начатом и… завершенном? Продолжения не может быть, так как намного, намного раньше это уже получило свой логический конец. Конец наступил даже не тогда, когда ОН вернулся, а в ту секунду, как Кристина снова вспомнила ЕГО, и поняла, что ее сердце бьется куда быстрее, чем при упоминании имени законного мужа. Каким бы радостным и светлым ни было начало, конец был неизменен.

Тень Ангела музыки была слишком явной в их отношениях.

Всегда. Пара никогда не будет счастлива, пока тень третьего будет в их сознании и… жизни. Тень. Призрак. Ангел…Ангел воплоти. Дьявол.

Неужели их союз мог получить долгое крепкое существование?

Она грезила ангелами и сказками. Он всегда был далек от этого. Она парила в небесах. Он жил на земле. Но все это уже было не важно. Все было не важно, кроме того, что сказал ей ее муж, касаемо прошлого.

Прошлое – это ОН. Прошлого больше нет! Что это значит? Что?

Что он хотел сказать этим? Сердце Кристины билось с замираниями, когда она начинала об этом вспоминать. Слишком ужасны были предположения.

Не может быть! Этого не может быть! Если Рауль знал чего-то, что касалось ЕГО, а от Кристины это было сокрыто – она никогда не простит ему.

Целый день после той ночи Кристина не разговаривала с мужем.

А точнее – это он не разговаривал с нею.

Что же, совершенно справедливо, - думала Кристина. Она не может его в этом упрекать. Она виновата. И он ведет себя так, как и должно вести.

Что теперь будет? Что он сделает? Возможно, теперь было то, за что Кристине должно было волноваться и переживать, но как ни странно, жизнь подле мужа беспокоила ее меньше всего. Даже если это конец… Пусть. В момент ее последнего сна, когда она явно ощущала, как «теряет» ЕГО снова, как ее руки больше не касаются ЕГО, внутри ее души словно что-то умерло, и она стала иной.

Наверное, она смогла преодолеть в себе страх осознания того, что она действительно никогда не позволяла владеть всем своим сердцем своему мужу. А после того, как услышала от Рауля слова о том, что прошлого больше нет – ее первым желанием было немедленно поехать в Оперу, оставив все это. О, если бы она могла! А может быть, ее душа и сердце всегда в тайне от разума желали уйти из этого общества, вернуться, найти свою прежнюю жизнь. Пусть это и было невозможно.

Нужно заметить, что последнее время, не смотря на то, что их жизнь с Раулем наладилась, Кристина начала задыхаться рядом с ним.

ОН «звал» ее все сильнее и сильнее. А утром следующего дня Рауль сообщил жене, что намерен пока покинуть их имение и Францию вообще.

Нельзя было сказать, что Кристину это расстроило.

Она почувствовала лишь легкий стыд, общаясь с ним после всего того, что произошло. Мысль о том, что муж ее покидает, нисколько не испугала ее.

Ей было лишь не по себе. Наверное, так должно было быть. И в глубине своей души она ожидала и была готова к этому.

- Ты слишком долго играла на моих чувствах, Кристина! Нам обоим надо отдохнуть, тебе не кажется. – Сказал ей Рауль, прежде чем покинуть дом. – Пойми, мне просто необходимо побыть одному. Я слишком долго терпел, пытаясь не замечать всего этого.

Кристина могла согласиться, могла не согласиться с его словами, но это бы ни значило ровным счетом ничего теперь.

Кристине показалось, что Рауль не очень сильно хотел прощаться с женой перед отъездом.

Последние несколько дней он был задумчив, и почти с ней не разговаривал.

То ли боялся, что если заговорит с ней, то непременно не сможет ее оставить вот так просто, одну и уехать, то ли боялся, что она потребует от него объяснений в том, на предмет чего он вовсе не желал говорить.

После того, как Рауль уехал, Кристина осталась одна. Этот дом стал ее угнетать. Она чувствовала себя тенью в этом большом доме. Он никогда ей не нравился. Они слишком мало прожили в нем, чтобы она смогла привыкнуть к нему и полюбить этот дом. К тому же, не было ничего, что бы связывало ее с этим домом. Совершенно все было чужим.

Что теперь она могла ожидать от этой жизни? Рауль никогда не покидал ее на неопределенный срок. Сейчас все было иначе. Да, может быть, так оно и было бы лучше? Он уехал. Но он уехал, так и не ответив ей на один интересующий ее вопрос – что он знал о НЕМ.

А если то, о чем он знал, как предполагала Кристина, было слишком ужасным, чтобы вот так просто рассказывать ей? Неведенье разрывало ее сердце. Нет, она должна знать. Ей стало казаться, что об этом знали все.

Все, кроме нее. Почему Рауль так просто покинул ее, уехав в Англию, будучи уверенным в том, что его жене некуда и не к кому идти!

Господи! Сердце Кристины сжалось и упало в самую глубину ее души. Она не могла так больше жить, чтобы там ни было, она должна была знать!

Она имела право! Несколько дней Кристина прожила, словно, в забытье.

Она пыталась понять, что теперь желает ее сердце.

Как ни странно, кошмары перестали мучить ее.

Ночами, во снах, если ей удавалось освободиться от тяжелых мыслей, захватывающих ее разум в плен, она не видела ничего кроме пустой тьмы.

Почти все время она проводила с мальчиком.

В один из таких дней в комнату Анри зашла служанка, остановившись в дверях, наблюдая, как мадам увлечена ребенком, боясь потревожить обоих.

Кристина тихо пела мальчику колыбельную.

Она почувствовала ее присутствие, и вопросительно вскинула на служанку глаза.

- Мадам Кристина, - робко сообщила горничная, - к вам пришли.

Кристина оторвала взгляд от спящего в колыбели Анри, и удивленно посмотрела на девушку.

- Кто? – Удивленно выдохнула она.

- Мадмуазель Хьюз. Она сказала, что пришла навестить вас.

Кристина вздохнула. Она меньше всего хотела видеть сейчас эту женщину. Зачем? Зачем она приехала сейчас? Что ей было нужно от нее?

Кристина посмотрела на спящего ребенка, - ей было так хорошо еще минуту назад. Никого видеть в данный момент она не хотела.

Кристина без охоты спустилась в гостиную, где ее ожидала гостья.

Господи, она меньше всего хотела видеть сейчас именно ее.

Уж лучше кого угодно, только не ее.

- Мадмуазель, - тихо проговорила Кристина, подходя к ней. – Чем обязана?

Элизабет улыбнулась белоснежной улыбкой, протягивая Кристине руку.

Вряд ли эта улыбка была искренняя, - подумала Кристина.

Впрочем, как и каждая улыбка, обращенная к ней в этом обществе.

- Мадам, я подумала, что должно, вам сейчас в такой момент было бы не лишним чье-нибудь общество.

- Сейчас? В какой момент? – Переспросила Кристина, чувствуя, как неприятно ей общество этой женщины.

- Да, сейчас, когда вы совсем одна.

Кристина наигранно улыбнулась.

- Благодарю вас за заботу, Элизабет, но поверьте, это лишнее. Вам не стоило так беспокоиться.

- Ну что вы, думаю, хоть чье-то беспокойство вам было бы кстати.

Кристина прищурилась, не понимая ее слов.

- Вы остались совершенно одна, Кристина. Я сожалею.

- Откуда вам известно? – Повела плечом Кристина.

- Увы, Кристина, стоило предположить, что рано или поздно это произойдет. Всем известно, что артистка – плохая партия благородному мужчине.

Кристина вздрогнула.

- Мадмуазель, простите, но я… - Кристина вздохнула. – Простите, но у меня нет никакого настроения вести беседы сейчас. Тем более, на подобные темы.

Душа Кристины была пуста.

Единственное, чего сейчас она хотела – это спокойствия внутри своего сердца. А-то никак не хотело успокаиваться, учащая свой ход, словно, в предвкушении чего-то дурного.

Тем более она не хотела сейчас разговаривать со своей нежданной гостью.

Кажется, Элизабет вовсе не была благодушно расположена к Кристине, и норовила при каждой фразе напомнить ей о том, кто она есть и была на самом деле.

Было не понятно одно – зачем тогда она вообще пришла сюда, если Кристина неприятна ей так же, как и она Кристине.

- Знаете, мадмуазель, - обреченно вздохнув, сказала Кристина, - мне не очень хочется разговаривать сейчас. Тем более с вами… и на такие темы.

- Крайне не умно с вашей стороны, мадам. – Надменно скривилась Элизабет. - Где же ваши манеры?

- В таком случае, должна напомнить вам, что ваши манеры так же оставляют желать лучшего.

Элизабет поморщила носик. Кристина заметила, что, не смотря на строгость и заметную благородность этой дамы, все-таки моментами она вела себя вовсе не благородно и невоспитанно. Неужели презрение к ней, к Кристине этой женщины было так велико, что она не могла сдержать этого?

Зачем ей было нужно открыто задевать ее?

Хотя, это всегда было. И глупо отрицать то, что каждый считающий себя благородным дворянином при встрече с Кристиной пытался намекнуть ей на то, что она всего лишь безродная девочка. Только они делали это завуалировано, напоминая про музыку, про театр, про недостаточное образование и манеры. Элизабет же говорила обо всем этом Кристине открыто, не боясь и не стесняясь.

- Вы думаете, Кристина, что, став виконтессой, смогли стать дамой из высшего общества! Наивная девчонка! – Кинула ей Элизабет.

Кристина похолодела. С ней никто и никогда еще не позволял так разговаривать.

- Мадмуазель, с чем связан ваш тон? – Нахмурилась Кристина. – Я не позволю вам так разговаривать со мною. Если вам неприятно мое общество, я не держу вас. Вы можете в любой момент покинуть этот дом. Но столь бесцеремонно оскорблять меня – я не позволю!

Элизабет хмыкнула ей в ответ. Эта девчонка и впрямь набралась достаточной смелости.

Все-таки, положение дает многое! Да, Кристина была ей неприятна. И в первую очередь того, что столь легко и просто добилась своего положения. Ей досталось все – прекрасный муж, дом, статус, деньги. Из обычной девочки она превратилась в знатную мадам.

Это поразительное везение в тот момент, как другим приходиться добиваться этого, проходя через адские муки и испытания!

Она прекрасно знала, что бывает так, когда все, что ты имеешь рушиться в одночасье, и тогда приходиться надеться лишь на себя, и больше ни на кого.

Кристина получила все слишком легко! Слишком больные воспоминания приносил ей этот факт. Она готова была обрушить на эту девчонку всю ненависть мира за это!

Она ненавидела эту несправедливость. Несправедливость! Кристина потерла виски. У нее начала болеть голова. Невыносимо болеть.

- Мадам думает, что она так же невинна, как и ее чистый взгляд? Она ошибается! Неужели вы думали, что ваш муж будет терпеть рядом с собою простую театральную шлюху? Ты никогда не слышала, что именно о вас, - с издевкой сделала она акцент на этом слове, - Кристина, говорят в обществе?

- Замолчите! – Взмолилась Кристина.

- Ты получила очень хорошее состояние, но это не прибавило тебе чести!

- Что вы хотите от меня? Зачем вы пришли? Оскорбить меня? Мне все равно… Уж поверьте. – Выдохнула Кристина. – Я с самой первой встречи не была к вам расположена, мадмуазель.

- Ну, конечно же, мадам слишком благородна! – Усмехнулась Элизабет. – К тому же… правду очень неприятно выслушивать!

- Это не правда, мадмуазель, это клевета! Я не сделала ничего, чтобы дать повод сомне… сомневаться… во мне моему…. мужу. – Голос Кристины осел. Наверное, лишь одна ее часть верила в это.

Она действительно не сделала.

Наверное.

Но была и другая сторона.

- Ты думаешь, кто-нибудь поверит тебе? Да все светское общество смеется над тем, какой твой муж дурак!

- О чем вы!

- Да о том, что он женился на безродной бездомной певичке! Ты не понимаешь, сколько проблем ты принесла ему?

- Уходите! – У Кристины начала кружиться голова, она почувствовала, что еще одно слово этой женщины, и она лишится чувств. – Зачем вы пришли сюда?

- Ты хочешь знать, зачем я пришла! Сказать тебе, что тебе, девочка, здесь не место!

Да, рано или поздно, наверное, она должна была испытать это на себе.

Испытать ненависть и презрение, высказанное вот так – в лицо.

Иногда ей казалось, что некоторые люди считают ее полным ничтожеством, и, не смотря на то, что первое время, пока у них с мужем все было хорошо, и когда Рауль выводил ее в общество, она никак не могла избавиться от этого ощущения.

- Я не хочу вас слушать! К тому же, я не понимаю, что именно вызывает в вас по отношению ко мне такую ненависть? Я ничего не сделала вам!

- Ты – нет! – Подняла на нее холодные взгляд женщина. – Но тебе не кажется, что судьба была к тебе слишком добра, а ты просто плюнула на это добро? – Кристина сделала шаг назад, чтобы отстраниться от неприятной собеседницы, но та не позволила ей, схватив ее запястье, и крепко, до боли сжав.

Кристина поморщилась.

- Да что вы знаете про мою судьбу!

Что она знала? Она не знала ровным счетом ничего! Разве судьба была добра к ней? Была. Никто не виноват, что Кристина сама отвергла эту доброту.

Да. Эта женщина была права.

- О, неужели вы, мадам, говорите о той ужасной истории, что имела место быть в вашей жизни?

- О чем вы говорите? – Вскрикнула Кристина.

- О вашем покровителе, мадам де Шаньи! О том мужчине… то есть, не мужчине, наверное. Говорили, что он был Вове не похож на человека.

- Был? – Вскрикнула Кристина.

- Много раз говорили, что чудовище, которому вы мадам, соизволили стать любовницей мертво!

Кто говорил! – У Кристины все начало медленно мешаться в голове, доставляя ей невыносимую боль внутри ее груди.

- Нет! – Вскрикнула Кристина, и с силой выдернула руку из цепкой хватки Элизабет. – Нет! Замолчите! Это не так!

Элизабет хмыкнула.

- Он… - Кристина всхлипнула. – Он… не чудовище! И он… не может быть мертв!

В глазах Кристины все поплыло, и она, хватая сухими губами воздух, начала медленно опускаться на пол.

- Я не хочу вас слушать!

- Ваше право, мадам де Шаньи. – С издевкой произнесла Элизабет. – Надо же, какое впечатление произвело на вас весть о возможной смерти вашего любовника! Наверное, он был и действительно не плохим любовником?

Кристина зажало рот ладонью и начала плакать, ее плечи начали подрагивать. Элизабет почему-то при виде рыдающей Кристины усмехнулась. Этой девчонке никогда не следовало бы задирать нос! Она получила по заслугам!

Кристина готова была умереть в данный момент.

Что эта дама могла знать обо всем, о чем с такой простотой сейчас говорила?

- Что вам надо? Неужели я сделала ВАМ что-то такое ужасное, что вы так жестоки со мною?

- Лично вы – нет, мадам. Но вы слишком задираете нос. Вам не кажется, что вы не достойны того, что у вас есть? Почему, собственно, простая артисточка без всяких усилий смогла стать знатной мадам?

- Хватит! – Возразила Кристина. – Прекратите! Вон! – Закричала она, пытаясь подняться на ноги. – Вон!

- Можешь распоряжаться здесь, пока это еще твое… пока. – Рассмеялась Элизабет. – Распоряжайся среди грязных актрисулек!

- Уходите! – Уже слабо прошептала Кристина, вытирая слезы со щек. – Уходите, я прошу вас!

- Безусловно!

- Если вы хотели придти сюда, чтобы причинить мне боль – вы добились этого. А ваши оскорбления ничего не стоят, мадмуазель! А теперь уходите!

--

Кристина, не замечая ступеней, поспешно вбежала к себе в комнату, она задыхалась от ужаса. Все это время, после того, как ее незваная гостья покинула этот дом, Кристина находилась, словно в тумане.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, хватаясь за перила, она боялась лишь одного – споткнуться, так как ей казалось, что ее тело не подчиняется ей больше.

Невозможно было передать, что сейчас творилось в ее сердце.

Ей было не важно все то, что было кинуто ей в ее адрес. Было другое, что не отпускало ее душу.

Она оглядела свою комнату, и, отдышавшись несколько секунд, кинулась к шкафу. Кристина быстро начала собирать вещи. Ни секунды больше в этом доме!

Ни секунды! Она, глядя оценивающе, выбирала свои платья.

Дорогие красивые платья. Она всегда должна была великолепно выглядеть. Она должна… Она вытащила несколько платьев, кинула их на кровать, окинула их взглядом. Кристина, задыхаясь от поспешности, собирала свои вещи.

Но потом бросила это занятье.

Все, что она собрала, это не больше двух платьев, а потом и того оставила лишь одно, и решила, что разумнее собрать вещи ребенка, чем свои. Так она и сделала. Она не могла быть больше в этом доме. Ощущение того, что она виконтесса доставляло ей отвращение.

Никогда в жизни она не могла подумать бы, что эта фамилия, которую она носила после замужества, будет довлеть над ней, приносить ей боль и горе.

О, она бы отдала сейчас все на свете, только если бы могла вернуть все назад.

Только чтобы всего этого не было в ее жизни.

Сознание быстро переключилось.

Она должна знать! Туда! Туда, куда она думала, что никогда не вернется по своей воле. В Оперу! Она должна знать, что с _ним!_

Потом Кристина, задыхаясь, вбежала в комнату сына, аккуратно взяла его из колыбели, отнесла к себе в спальню, и, положив на кровать, начала переодевать его, собирая в дорогу, чтобы тот не замерз на улице.

Она не оставит его.

Утро было пасмурное, накрапывал дождик, а дорога им предстояла долгая.

Если Анри простудится по дороге в Париж – она не простит себе!

Никогда! Кристина поспешно собрала мальчика. Ее суета разбудила его.

Но он лишь скривив губки, лениво захныкал в ответ на ее действия.

- Господи, мой ангел! – Кристина нежно поцеловала в лоб мальчика, обняла его, и, взяв на руки, направилась к двери. – Мы должны будем уехать, мой мальчик! Надеюсь, ты поймешь меня! – Шептала она малышу, чувствуя, как ребенок практически засыпает у нее на руках.

Так было лучше. Лучше, чтобы мальчик спал всю дорогу, нежели, чтобы он капризничал и хныкал. Кристина вышла на улицу. Встав под открытым небом, на пронзительном ветру, она ощутила, как ей на секунду стало страшно. Это был слишком смелый и отчаянный поступок.

Слишком отчаянный. Куда она едет? У нее не было никого. Она была одна. Она и ее ребенок. У нее не было ни дома, ни родственников, ни друзей, к которым она могла бы обратиться за помощью. Париж никогда не был ее городом. Она всегда была там гостьей.

Но когда-то она была счастлива, у нее была Опера, подруга, сказки… ангел. Ангел музыки.

Что еще могла желать маленькая девочка, живущая в «сказке»?

Теперь у нее не было ничего.

При этих мыслях сердце Кристины сжималось от боли, и она чувствовала, как оно замедляет свой ход, как перехватывает у нее дыхание.

Ребенок у нее на руках захныкал.

Кристина качнула его на своих руках, успокаивая.

Экипаж де Шаньи должен был довезти ее до Парижа, а там она найдет способ добраться до Оперы.

В конце концов, сможет доехать на первом попавшемся фиакре.

Совсем не обязательно, чтобы кто-то из дома ее мужа знал, куда именно она поехала.

Так будет безопаснее. Не известно – вернется ли она и сможет ли вернуться обратно.

Но что бы там ни было, это будет куда лучше, чем вот так оставаться запертой в этом чуждом ей доме. Она погибнет в нем. Пускай лучше она больше никогда не вернется обратно. Да и кто знает, что будет ждать ее там…

…В Париже. Почти всю дорогу мальчик проспал у Кристины на руках.

Она все время прижимала его к себе, заботясь, чтобы он не замерз и не простудился. И лишь ближе к моменту, когда они подъезжали к Парижу, ребенок проснулся и начал хныкать.  
Кристина укачивала его на руках, пытаясь успокоить всю дорогу, пока ее сердце не остановилось в страхе, вместе с тем, как прекратился стук колес об мостовую.

Кристина вышла из экипажа, крепче прижимая к себе ребенка, чтобы тот не замерз, и, укрывая его от пронзительного колючего ветра.

Кристина, кутаясь сама в плащ, подняла вверх глаза.

Она стояла перед своим прошлым. Перед зданием Оперы.

Перед прошлым, которое так долго пыталась забыть, выкинуть из своего сердца. Но не смогла. Она сама вернулась к нему.

Сколько всего нахлынуло на нее, как только она ступила на землю перед этим зданием. Ей показалось, что время вернулось вспять. Увы, на самом деле все было не так.

Она была уже не той девочкой, которая когда считала эту Оперу своим домом. Столько всего произошло. Она вернулась сюда не одна. Кристина сделала несколько шагов вперед. Она должна узнать все, иначе ее жизнь точно превратится в ад. А если…А если то, что хранилось в самой глубине ее души, то, о чем она запрещала себе думать, и то, о чем последнее время напоминали ей многие – было правдой? Что тогда? О нет, этого не может быть! Она запрещала себе даже думать о возможности этого. Кристина поднялась по ступеням, ведущим к главному входу в Оперу.

Необходимо узнать – работает ли еще здесь мадам Жири. Единственный близкий для нее человек, которого она знала почти с детства.

Она должна поговорить с ней. Лишь она сможет сейчас понять ее. Лишь к ней она может обратиться. С кем, как не с ней она могла поговорить о _нем_. Кристина почувствовала неловкость. За все это время она почти потеряла всякую связь с нею и с Мэг.

Интересно, что теперь хранит в себе Опера, по прошествию этого времени?

Кристина вздохнула. Ей стало, почему-то не по себе. Как-то страшно. Словно она снова превратилась в маленькую девочку, которая не знала и не могла знать, что будет дальше. Кристина остановилась у знакомых до боли дверей.

Ее сердце трепетало, до сих пор пребывая в замешательстве – делать ли этот шаг? Шаг в свое прошлое.

- Скажите, - обратилась она к вопросительно глядящему на нее швейцару, - мадам Жири… она все еще работает здесь? Я давно не была в этом месте.

- Да. – Повел он плечом. – Как и прежде.

Кристина поежилась.

По ее телу пробежал холод.

Ей стоило бы представиться, прежде чем отправиться навестить мадам Жири.

Кристина Дааэ?

Интересно, что будет, если назваться Дааэ! Ее еще помнят? А что – если она назовется де Шаньи? Ее мужа все еще помнят здесь?

Вообще, что и кого помнит Опера? Кристина из всех сил не хотела называться той, кем она была на самом деле сейчас. Что-то останавливало ее.

- Я ее знакомая, месье. – Тихо произнесла Кристина. – Могу я пройти, чтобы встретиться с ней?

Как только она снова оказалась в Опере, она почувствовала себя маленькой беззащитной девочкой. Опера давно стала для нее чужой. Точнее, она – Опере. А ведь она могла бы лишь назвать свою фамилию, и должно, к ней отнеслись бы, как и заслуживало ее нынешнее положение. Но Кристина предпочла умолчать об этом.

Все, чего сейчас желало ее сердце, так это как можно быстрее разобраться с условностями, и оказаться внутри, увидеть мадам Жири, поговорить с ней…

Увидеть _его_… Непременно увидеть _его_. Если конечно, он жив. Кристина, очнувшись от своих мыслей, вздрогнула, когда мужчина, с котором она разговаривала в дверях, положительно кивнул ей.

- Если попытаетесь отыскать ее, то думаю, да.


	22. Глава 22

22.

Кристина глубоко вздохнула, чтобы наполнить легкие кислородом.

У нее медленно начинала кружиться голова ото всех воспоминаний, так безжалостно нахлынувших на нее. Оказывается, ее память хранила все то, что так усердно она пыталась забыть.

И каждый уголок Оперы был для нее по-прежнему родным. Она помнила, куда надо идти, где подняться, как пройти к зрительному залу, пройти к сцене, где надо свернуть, чтобы попасть в классы для репетиций, в которых она раньше репетировала, где находится часовня, где она впервые услышала голос своего «Ангела». Ангела…

Кристина, забывшись, шла по коридорам. И через несколько минут она, наконец, стояла у дверей, ведущих в класс. Репетиция. – Промелькнула у нее мысль, и непонятно почему ее сердце с болью защемило.

Кристина взялась за ручку двери и открыла ее.

Она не ошиблась, рассчитывая застать мадам Жири здесь. Она прекрасно помнила эти балетные классы. Мадам Жири, как не странно, моментально узнала ее. Она несколько секунд смотрела на Кристину. И все-таки она почти не изменилась. Все та же девочка.

Мадам Жири что-то сказала своим девочкам, и вышла в коридор. Визит Кристины, откровенно говоря, был для нее неожиданным, и даже немного обеспокоил ее.

Кристина приложила ни одно усилие, чтобы сдержать слезы. Она так хотела разрыдаться сейчас. У нее так болела душа. Она, как и прежде была беззащитна перед своей болью в стенах этого здания.

Мадам Жири выглядела, как и прежде. Только разве что держалась как отдаленно. Это немного напугало Кристину. Впрочем, это было не странно. Она не видела Кристину около четырех лет.

- Кристина! – Выдохнула она. - Милая, рада видеть тебя. Признаюсь, для меня твой визит – полная неожиданность.

Кристина попыталась улыбнуться, поздоровавшись. Она не знала даже с чего начать.

- Надеюсь, ничего не произошло?

- Нет. Как бы нет…

Мадам Жири была крайне удивлена визиту Кристины, и это было заметно.

Она не ожидала того, что девушка приедет навестить ее. Тем более сейчас, по прошествии всего этого времени. За все это время она почти ничего не слышала о ней. Похоже, жизнь Кристины не стояла на месте.

Мадам Жири сразу же обратила внимание, что Кристина приехала не одна. Она приехала с маленьким ребенком.

Должно быть, у Кристины родился ребенок за это время. Что она провела в неведенье.

Но спрашивать что-либо пока мадам Жири не решилась.

- Я так долго… мы так… мы давно не виделись с вами, мадам Жири. – Виновато произнесла Кристина, отводя взгляд.

- Верно. Прости, девочка моя, но я уже начала забывать, как ты выглядишь.

- Мадам Жири, у вас есть минутка, чтобы уделить ее мне? – Дрогнувшим голосом произнесла Кристина, прижимая к себе ребенка.

Мадам Жири кивнула ей, заглянув в полуоткрытую дверь класса.

- Думаю… думаю, я найду несколько минут, чтобы поговорить с тобою, моя дорогая. Все же, мы несколько лет не общались.

Ее голос становился мягче. Наверное, им действительно, было о чем поговорить с Кристиной. Она не могла отрицать, что она скучала по Кристине. Все-таки, она знала ее, когда та была еще совсем девочкой. Кристина смущенно улыбнулась.

- Я совсем перестала общаться с вами и Мэг. – Виновато произнесла Кристина по дороге в комнату мадам Жири.

- К сожалению. А Мэг больше не живет в Париже. Уже несколько лет, дорогая.

О да, столько времени прошло!Всего столько произошло, что Кристина даже толком не знала, что произошло с ее подругой.

- Как грустно, что мы даже толком не попрощались. – Аккуратно поднимаясь по ступенькам, проговорила Кристина с грустью в голосе.

Мадам Жири отвела Кристину в свою комнату, закрыв дверь, она облегченно вздохнула, и, улыбнувшись, предложила Кристине сесть.

- Ну вот, - усаживая Кристину, - вздохнула мадам Жири. – Теперь мы можем немного поговорить. Здесь нам не должны помешать. Думаю, если ты сама приехала навестить своего старого друга, то нам будет о чем поговорить! Так ведь! Последнее время мне не часто выдается такая возможность. Несколько прошедших месяцев я целиком захвачена работой. Да и говорить почти не с кем. Моя дочь далеко от дома, а…

Кристина затаила дыхание.

А…

- А больше не с кем. – Добавила спокойно Антуанетта. – Как всегда, работа – мой единственный друг! – Улыбнулась мадам Жири.

Кристина побледнела.

- Моя девочка, ты стала настоящей дамой. – Перевела тему она, по-прежнему улыбаясь взволнованной девушке.

- Вижу, у меня сегодня у меня целых два гостя. – Сказала мадам Жири, присаживаясь рядом, и кивком указывая на ребенка, которого Кристина держала на руках.

Мальчик вел себя спокойно. Он сидел на руках у Кристины, изредка теребил ее за ворот платья, но большую часть времени пронзительные умные глазки малыша внимательно следили за происходящим.

Мадам Жири заметила, как девушка немного смутилась.

- Ну что же, столько времени... Я рада, что ты все-таки навестила меня, - произнесла она, - ты немного устало выглядишь. Все в порядке?

- Да. – Опустила глаза Кристина. – То есть, нет. Это дорога. Я немного устала. Все-таки непривычно. Раньше я почти никуда не ездила.

Мадам Жири посмотрела в грустные глаза Кристины.

Девочка давно выросла и превратилась в женщину. И все-таки, в ее взгляде по-прежнему была свойственная ей детская наивность и теплота. Мадам Жири на секунду показалось, что в жизни Кристины произошло что-то такое, что и привело ее сюда. Что-то нехорошее. Но она сразу же запретила себе думать об этом, так как вовсе не желала этого предполагать.

- Милая, - поинтересовалась мадам Жири, - ну а как твой муж? Как виконт?

Кристина вздохнула.

- Хорошо. Наверное, сейчас хорошо. – Грустно сказала Кристина. – Его в данный момент нет в Париже. Он уехал.

Сердце мадам Жири застучало быстрее. Но она решила, что больше не будет расспрашивать ее о муже, замечая, как Кристина вздрогнула, как только она произнесла имя ее мужа. Бедная девочка, ей столько пришлось пережить!

Кристина всегда была ей, как вторая дочь. Антуанетта всегда искренне хотела, чтобы этот мальчик и Кристина были счастливы! Наверное, они оба заслужили это. Но сейчас ей на секунду показалось, что что-то случилось.

Неужели что-то произошло?

Что? Антуанетте стало не по себе. Только что-то серьезное могло заставить приехать Кристину в Оперу, в которую она поклялась не возвращаться. Уж слишком много всего было здесь, что напоминало Кристине о том, что она пережила. Мадам Жири подалась вперед.

- Ваш малыш! Какой славный!

Кристина посмотрела на ребенка.

- _Мой_ малыш. – Твердо произнесла она, прижимая его к груди. – Это мой малыш, мадам Жири. Мой.

- Что это значит, Кристина? – Голос Антуанетты наполнился тяжестью, и она нахмурилась.

- Это долгая история, мадам Жири. У нас с Раулем нет детей… - Вздохнула Кристина. - А Анри… он именно _мой_ сын. Я обязательно расскажу вам все, но позже. Позвольте. Я сейчас… хотела бы узнать кое-что другое. Это важно. – Голос Кристины задрожал.

- Да. – С недоверием произнесла мадам Жири.

- …Скажите, что стало с театром за все эти годы?

Мадам Жири пожала плечами.

- Как видишь, театр на своем месте! Он существует, как и раньше.

- А… - Кристина замолчала на долю секунды, ребенок на е руках захныкал, и она принялась его укачивать. – А _он_…

- Он? – Брови мадам Жири в удивлении приподнялись.

Он. Не обязательно было называть имени, чтобы догадаться, о ком она говорит.

- Он…

Ее сердце забилось быстрее. По-прежнему ли у Оперы есть ее негласный хозяин?

- О чем ты! – Недовольно проговорила мадам Жири, и попыталась отвести глаза. Она, конечно же, догадалась.

- О _нем_, мадам Жири, - с мольбой проговорила Кристина, и всхлипнула. – Прошу вас, вы должно, знаете, здесь ли он до сих пор. Вы ведь всегда знали.

- Кристина! – С осуждением произнесла мадам Жири, и с ее губ сорвался судорожный вздох.

Но казалось, Кристина сейчас ее даже не слышала и не замечала ее недовольства, задыхаясь от нахлынувшей на нее боли и страха.

- Скажите лишь, он жив?

- Не могла подумать, Кристина, что когда-нибудь ты вернешься, что бы узнать о нем… - Голос мадам Жири исказился от негодования.

- Мадам Жири… - Сдерживая слезы, попросила Кристина.

- Он жив, Кристина. – Сказала она. Замечая, что томление в неведенье причиняет ей боль. – По крайней мере, физически он жив. Но, душа… ей всегда сложнее всего оправляться. Он многое пережил. – Удрученно выдохнула мадам Жири.

Мадам Жири замолчала, обращая свой строгий взгляд на Кристину.

- Почему вы так смотрите на меня, мадам Жири? – Дрогнувшим голосом спросила Кристина, смущаясь.

- Что тебя заставило спросить о нем?

Кристина медлила отвечать.

- Я хотела бы увидеть его. Столько лет я не видела его… своего учителя. – Добавила она тихо.

- О, Кристина, милая, поверь, как бы я хорошо не относилась к тебе, я считаю, что эта встреча не нужна ни тебе, ни ему…

- Почему?

- Одному богу известно, к чему это приведет. Ты знаешь, что я всегда была против вашего союза. Именно союза. Я всегда боялась того, к чему это может привести. Это уже привело к немалым несчастьям. Прошу, не надо повторения этого кошмара.

- Если бы вы знали, мадам Жири, сколько всего произошло, и сколько всего я пережила за все это время. Нет, мадам Жири, так просто этого не расскажешь. Мой рассудок уже давно потерял власть над сердцем, а оно разрывается от боли. Я… я думаю, что нам будет, что сказать друг другу, как только мы встретимся. К сожалению, в последнюю нашу встречу наш разговор был слишком сухим и холодным. Я бы хотела поправить это…

- Чего ты хочешь добиться, Кристина?

- Мадам Жири, - Кристина опустила глаза, - не буду скрывать от вас. Самая главная причина моего приезда – это _он_. – Выдохнула Кристина, и ощутила, как начала кружиться у нее голова. - Я должна его увидеть. – Решительно проговорила Кристина, и почувствовала, как сбилось дыхание у мадам Жири. - Я приехала… я не смогла так больше. Все это время я ничего не знала о нем. Ничего. Я приехала ради него. Я оставила все. Но это сейчас не важно, совсем не важно. Я должна знать, что с ним теперь. И поговорить с ним…

- Зачем? – Еще раз строго спросила она.

Кристина ответила той молчанием.

- Прости меня, Кристина, но мне надо работать, время... – Вдруг с пугающим холодом в голосе произнесла мадам Жири.

- Мадам Жири! – Кристина практически с надрывом выкрикнула это.

Антуанетта остановилась.

- Я прошу вас! Помогите мне!

- Что ты хочешь от меня, Кристина?

- Я хочу увидеться с ним. И могу обратиться лишь к вам.

Мадам Жири покачала головой.

- Девочка моя, не делай глупостей. Они не нужны никому из вас.

Кристина опустила глаза. Она вернулась. На этот раз вернулась она. Никому не известно, что произойдет.

- Я очень прошу вас. Только вы можете мне помочь.

- Кристина, дорогая, за это время много чего произошло. Очень много. Я не знаю, в праве ли я рассказывать тебе обо всем этом. Но его жизнь изменилась. Он сам очень изменился. Все уже не так, как было прежде.

- Мадам Жири, но я должна!

Кристина начала всхлипывать, и мадам Жири протянула руки к ребенку, что бы взять его у нее, для того, чтобы Кристина могла немного успокоиться и вытереть слезы.

- Не надо, моя дорогая. – Многозначительно попросила мадам Жири, беря на руки мальчика.

- Почему вы так отнеслись к моей просьбе?

- Я не думаю, что он сейчас захочет тебя видеть. И… кого-либо еще. – Строго сказала мадам Жири, поглядывая на мальчика. - …Его жизнь изменилась, Кристина. Девочка моя, ты почти ничего не знаешь.

- Тогда расскажите же мне! – Почти выкрикнула Кристина, и только потом осознала, что повысила голос.

Что она могла рассказать ей?

То, что ему пришлось пережить после того вечера, как она оставила его, или то, что произошло через долгое время после того момента? Могла ли она рассказать ей об этом? О том, что в его жизни произошло много изменений.

Но она все-таки решила это сделать. Кристина должна бы знать, к чему привели их поступки. Если уж она приехала сюда, чтобы узнать о нем – не было смысла скрывать от нее все. Когда мадам Жири рассказала ей все, Кристина вздрогнула. У Кристины вспыхнул огонь в глазах.

- Он… у него… была жена? Была…

Кристина задохнулась. Она не поняла, что именно заставило сжаться ее душу – весь ужас этой истории или мысль о том, что в его объятиях могла быть другая женщина! Другая! В объятиях! Как! Могла. У Кристины потемнело перед глазами. Могла ли она предположить это? Эта девушка была… неужели ее горничной?

- Я не могу поверить. Что с ним теперь? – Практически заставила она себя спросить.

Мадам Жири пожала плечами.

- Я не знаю, Кристина. Уже несколько месяцев он даже не вспоминал о том, что я все до сих пор думаю о нем и беспокоюсь, как и прежде. Он снова решил, что ему не нужна ничья помощь. Когда-то была нужна, а теперь – нет. Это не правильно. Поверь, Кристина, многое можно пережить. Но для начала, к этому нужно привыкнуть. Думаю, он еще не привык к этому. Все-таки, это очень сложно. Думаю, он лишь смел надеться, что все могло бы быть иначе, что его жизнь могла измениться, и… все так безрадостно получилось.

- Я должна увидеть его! – Воскликнула Кристина с еще большей решительностью в голосе. – Пока… не произошло снова чего-то ужасного!

- Кристина! – Позвала ее мадам Жири. – Ты уверена?

- Я хочу увидеть его. Другого выхода у меня нет. Если он, как и прежде там.

- И ты хочешь спуститься к нему!

Кристина пожала плечами.

- Разве есть другой вариант?

- Не думаю.

- Значит – да.

- Это может быть опасно.

- У меня нет другого выхода.

- Выход есть всегда, Кристина. – Строго заметила мадам Жири. – Как и раньше, у тебя всегда был другой выход.

Кристина отметила, на что, возможно, мадам Жири намекала сейчас.

- Я прошу вас. – Прошептала она.

- Надеюсь, ты собираешься идти одна, без малыша.

- Если вы присмотрите за ним.

Мадам Жири помолчала несколько секунд, словно раздумывая.

- Хорошо. Я побуду с ним.

- Мадам Жири, вы ведь наверняка знаете дорогу…

- Я знаю слишком опасную дорогу. Не думаю, что тебе стоит…

- Но есть и другие.

- Я их не знаю.

- Вы лжете.

Антуанетта вздохнула. Кристина явно была настроена больше чем решительно. И вряд ли стоило ее останавливать. Не поможет. Бесполезно.

Она все равно добьется своего, как бы опасно и трудно это не было. В таком случае, может быть, ей и правда стоило помочь? Но… она не могла отрицать, что опасность не могла обойти ее стороной. Она, как и прежде, не могла ручаться за его поступки. Тем более сейчас. Он стал еще жестче. Слишком многое пришлось выстоять.

- Хорошо. – Сдержанно проговорила мадам Жири.

Кристина вскочила на ноги.

- Мадам Жири, спасибо вам! Спасибо! Это правда, очень важно для меня сейчас!

--

Наступает момент, когда боль в сердце притупляется, воспоминания становятся менее отчетливыми, прохладными, ярость и гнев становятся меньше, но дышать все равно тяжело. Если бы кто-нибудь мог объяснить – почему? Почему память, так или иначе, возвращается к былому? Память никогда не может стереть самого главного и важного. Она была всем для него. Всем. Жизнью. Воздухом. Солнцем. Когда она была в его сердце, он знал, что наступит новый день, и он будет ждать его наступления, так как с этим новым днем он получит новую возможность видеть ее глаза, слышать ее.

Она была для него жизнью. Жизнью, полной красок и ощущений. Той жизнью, полной счастья и теплоты, которая злым роком была отнята у него.

Тем светом, который давал ему новые силы дышать, хотеть дышать, чтобы жить. Для кого-то. Для нее. Только для нее. У нее было чистое сердце, которое тонко чувствовало краски и ноты этого мира.

Оно было одиноко. Вряд ли души тянуться друг к другу с неистовым притяжением, если они далеки и не похожи друг на друга.

Она была прекрасна, подобно ангелу, она росла и жила среди людей, они принимали ее, ею была познана любовь и забота, но все же сердце этой девочки не знало пристани в этом мире.

Оно было столь одиноко, как и его сердце. Невозможно быть близким душой и сердцем человеку, если его душа слишком далека. Ее душа была так близко с его, что порою он ощущал ее близость физически. Он не заметил, как в один из дней его жизни он обрел этот смысл. Он обрел его так неожиданно, как и потерял… То, что он получил, наполнило его жизнь новыми смыслами и чувствами. Он строил этот мир, создавая его по маленьким крупинкам, прикладывая к этому все возможные и невозможные силы.

Для него не было преград и ограничений.

Разве могут быть преграды на пути к самому простому и свойственному каждому человеку желанию? Быть счастливым. Это так просто. У него был свой мир. И пусть он был несовершенен, и пусть он был далек от солнечного света, был сокрыт от глаз многих людей, и там царили иные законы, чем наверху – этот мир был живым и ярким. В нем царила жизнь и музыка. Его музыка. Он хотел подарить все это лишь ей.

Ей одной. Он создал это для нее. Для той, ради которой билось его сердце, и пела его душа. Он делал все, и только для нее. Как же невыносимо больно осознавать, что когда-то всему приходит конец, даже не получив своего законного начала, а тебя, как основателя этого всего, учителя – отвергают, карая самым изысканным наказанием. Для него этот мир слишком быстро разрушился. Разрушился в тот момент, когда он меньше всего ожидал, а главное хотел этого. Он не хотел этого. Он делал все, чтобы это никогда не произошло. Но иногда мир и обстоятельства этого мира сильнее нас.

И они берут верх над происходящим.

Его мир разрушился в один миг. В один короткий миг.

Боль, которую чувствует сердце в тот момент невозможно описать и передать. Это подобно аду. Нет страшнее и ужаснее ада, чем мир, который сами построили себе люди. Этот мир стал для него самым страшным и жестоким адом. Люди слишком жестоки. Обстоятельства слишком жестоки.

Этот мир и эта жизнь слишком жестока.

Порою, тонко чувствующая душа не в силах понять этой жестокости, принять ее и противостоять ей. Она никогда не постигнет этих законов.

В силу своей чистоты и простоты. Все, что он так долго выстраивал и к чему шел, разрушилось в один лишь вечер. Так просто и легко.

Самое важное, как правило, является самым хрупким, и рушится подобно карточному домику. В вечер, когда он понял, что она – та, которая была его смыслом, светом, миром – покинула его. Навсегда. Возврата не было и не могло быть. Конец. Что могло быть дальше? Пустота. И в такие моменты мы учимся жить заново.

Хороша ли будет эта жизнь, или нет – она будет иной.

Но жить дальше необходимо, и придется, даже если ты не хочешь и не желаешь, отвергая этот мир. Вся жизнь – это солнечные лучи, которые порою, выбиваясь из-за грозовых туч, освещают жизненную тропу, тонущую в сумраке страданий. Жизнь изменчива. Мир непостоянен.

На секунду перед Кристиной промелькнуло все ее прошлое, все то, что было связано с подвалами Оперы.

Ее сердце застонало.

Она не помнила, сколько по времени длилась ее дорога.

Больше всего она боялась заблудиться, потеряться здесь навсегда.

Но дорога ее не подвела, и она вскоре узнала то место, те стены, предметы, которые ее окружали. Но все казалось мертвым. Она не чувствовала жизни.

Неужели…Здесь царил сумрак. Горело всего лишь несколько свечей. Было почти темно. В этой темноте его дом казался мрачным и устрашающим. Кристина ощутила, как ее тело покрылось мурашками. Она замерзла.

Подвалы были промозглые и холодные.

Кристина обхватила себя руками, что бы хоть как-то согреться, и сделала несколько шагов вперед. На секунду она почувствовала, как к горлу подступает стон. Ей захотелось закричать.

Закричать, и нарушить эту ужасающую мертвую тишину, давящую на слух. Но, кажется, даже голос застыл в ее горле. Вдруг Кристина споткнулась обо что-то, она вскинула руки, чтобы не упасть, и ее рука совершенно произвольно коснулась близь стоящего канделябра, тот с грохотом опрокинулся на каменный пол и покатился, от неожиданности Кристина вскрикнула, слыша, как эхом разносится ее крик по каменной темнице. Сейчас у нее было именно такое ощущение. Это место не напоминало ей ничего, кроме сырой темной холодной и страшной темницы. Кристина замерла, зажимая рот себе ладонью.

Кажется, ее крик напугал ее саму. Сердце бешено колотилось.

Протяжный крик вырвал его из мутной пелены своих собственных мыслей.

Голос показался до боли знакомым.

Он, приложив усилие, открыл глаза, и с неохотой посмотрел на почти опустошенную бутылку вина, оставшуюся от ужина.

Не надо было этого делать. – Застонал его разум.

Но измученная душа позволила себе дать слабину.

Он с недовольством подтолкнул ее ногой, и она со звоном покатилась по полу, расплескивая темную, в темноте кажущуюся кроваво-красной, жидкость. Он никогда не пил, и всегда старался не делать этого.

Более того, его всегда отталкивал запах спиртного, в-первую очередь от беспробудно пьяных верховых. Вино было не самой сильной отравой рассудка. Бархатная нежная жидкость могла лишь помочь согреться одинокому болящему сердцу, и только.

Но последнее время он чувствовал, если его разум будет чист и трезв, он совершит какую-то глупость. А этого он хотел меньше всего. Столько раз хотелось просто выйти отсюда, подняться наверх – его ненависть к этому миру и всему окружающему была слишком велика, чтобы позволять жизни мирно течь. Опера грустила без своего хозяина.

Это была все еще его Опера. Лишь она осталась у него.

Это то, чего никто и никогда не сможет отнять у него.

Но она страдала. Кажется, он больше не стал ей нужен. Его душа перестала творить и ощущать музыку. И всякий раз, когда он слышал звуки музыки, его сердце начинало разрываться на части. Последнее время он не мог даже заставить себя дотронуться до клавиш. Его начинало трясти.

Слишком много всего вобрала за последнее время в себя его душа.

- Кристина… - Прошептал он, и вдруг ощутил, как его грудь пронзила боль.

Ее голос, донесшийся до его слуха, казался злой и жестокой шуткой.

Он огляделся. Его окутывал сумрак. Первым желанием было – не поддаваться на жестокие уловки уставшего от терзаний и мук разума, и снова оградиться от реальности, уйдя в свои мысли.

Он снова закрыл глаза и вздохнул.

- Эрик, ты здесь? – Услышал он вдруг снова.

У него перехватило дыхание.

Нет, это не было шуткой.

Это был ее голос! Изумление на его лице невозможно было передать. Хорошо, что сейчас его никто не мог видеть. Он отчетливо почувствовал, что она рядом, она здесь…

Неужели это правда?Он поднялся со своего кресла и обернулся.

В нескольких шагах от него стояла Кристина.

Если можно сказать, что наяву бывают сны, то сейчас для него было именно такое ощущение. Он до конца так и не понимал – спал ли он или это реальность.

В бликах догорающих свечей Кристина выглядела совсем неестественно, блеск ее глаз казался искусственным, а губы не живыми. Но она по-прежнему была той, при виде которой начинало заходиться сердце.

Но теперь их так много всего разделяло, что боль в его груди моментально сменилась нарастающим гневом.

Видеть в полумраке догорающих свечей лицо той, которую он уже больше никогда не наделся увидеть – это было слишком страшной пыткой.

Ее глаза о слишком многом ему напомнили. Почему она здесь? Она не должна была быть здесь! Она никогда не должна была снова появиться здесь! У него свело скулы от боли и трепета.

- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Недовольно спросил он. – Как ты сюда попала?

Он вовсе не это хотел сказать.

Кристина вздрогнула. Кристина хотела ответить ему. Но не смогла. Задохнулась испугам.

- …Мадам Жири. – Робко сказала Кристина, несколько секунд спустя.

- Ах да. Должно было догадаться. С чьей бы помощью ты еще нашла меня. Только…

- Только что?

- Только этого не следовало ей делать. – С неохотой сказал он и отвернулся.

Невозможно было видеть ее взгляд.

Снова.

Больно.

Этот взгляд погружал его в воспоминания и всколыхивал в нем столько прежних мыслей и желаний.

Сложно переступить через черту боли и страданий, столь долгое время терзающих сердце.

Он был совершенно не готов к ее приходу сейчас.

И единственное, чего он боялся, так это того, что если она пробудит с ним еще несколько минут, то может произойти что-то ужасное.

Уже было слишком – он увидел ее. Так близко. Рядом. Ее.

Кристина вздохнула.

- Уходи, Кристина! – Сдерживая гнев, неожиданно охвативший его, попросил он.

Он не мог поступить иначе.

Все, что он мог теперь попросить у нее – так это попросить уйти.

Снова. И больше никогда не возвращаться.

Иначе, это было уже слишком больно. Слишком ощутим был внутри него гнев за все то, что она когда-то совершила. И слишком ощутимы были совсем иные чувства, которые ожили в нем, как только он услышал ее голос.

Кристина в испуге вздрогнула, услышав его голос. Она так давно не видела его. Не слышала его бархатного голоса. Лишь во снах…

А сейчас они наяву. Он был совсем не таким, какого помнил разум Кристины. Он больше не был ангелом…Он был простым человеком. Господи! У Кристины сжалось сердце.

Это ужасно!

Он был в совершенно обычной привольной домашней одежде, белая рубашка была мятой, и кажется, он носил ее не первый день.

Кристина знала, что он всегда трепетно относился к своему виду и одежде.

Ей стало не по себе.

Он вздохнул, это вернуло ее к действительности.

Единственное, что сейчас желала Кристина, так это обнять его, притянуть к себе, прижаться своим телом к его, и позволить всей его боли выйти, позволив ему избавиться от переполняющей его горести.

Она посмотрела на него, и только сейчас поняла, как сильна была его тоска в столь продолжительной разлуке. Сложно забыть то, что с такой властью и мощью владело когда-то твоей душой.

Предстоящая ночь могла многое обещать обоим, пробуждая самые потаенные чувства, даря спокойствие и умиротворенность, если бы не их страх и боль, смешанная с гневом одного и чувством вины другой.

- Господи, Эрик… - Вздохнула она, и ее губы дрогнули, в ее глазах заблестели слезы.

Она не могла больше вот так просто стоять и смотреть на него.

Просто смотреть. Ее сердце разрывалось.

- Что! – Сквозь зубы сплюнул он.

Кристина всхлипнула.

- Мадам, разве вас не ждет ваш дорогой муж? Каково черта вы спустились сюда? Теперь, кажется, вас ничто не связывает с этим местом. Вы получили свободу, которую выбрали.

Его фразы были холодны и беспощадно кололи сердце Кристины.

Она всхлипнула. Он безжалостно насмехался над ней сейчас, пребывая во власти ярости. В его тоне она ощущала ненависть и исступление.

- А ты не боишься, того, что я могу сделать с тобою? Вряд ли твой муж придет тебе на помощь на этот раз.

Она закрыла глаза.

Делай, мне уже все равно! – Прошептал ее рассудок. – Делай!

- Нет. – Ответила она ему. – Нет, я не боюсь тебя.

- Зря. – Выдохнул он. – А надо бы… разве ты не боялась меня тогда…

- Ты хочешь снова вселять страх?

- А я не могу иначе! – Зло усмехнулся он. – Ты забыла, что там, под маской! Это всегда будет вселять страх! Иначе никогда не будет!

- Не правда. – Прошептала сухими губами Кристина. – Не правда. Это ты так считаешь.

- Что ты знаешь, Кристина! – Усмехнулся он зло.

- Эрик… - Она вскинула руку, и потянулась к его лицу. – Все это в прошлом…

Но он резко отстранился от нее.

- Не смей… - Приказал он грубо. – Не дотрагивайся до меня. Никогда.

Губы Кристина дрогнули от обиды.

- Мой ангел, ты больше не такой, как был… Где мой ангел?

- Ты забыла, Кристина – ты убила его.

Кристина скривила губы, сдерживая себя, чтобы не заплакать.

- Ты жесток. Это не так.

- Так.

- Мне плохо, Эрик. – Простонала Кристина.

Все, что она услышала в ответ, это его усмешку.

- И что ты пришла искать сюда? Спасения от своих невзгод? Ко мне? Странно, Кристина. Спасение в аду – это смешно. Это не место для тебя!

- Да, я пришла искать… тебя.

- Что тебе надо от меня теперь? – Отрывисто спросил он, и отошел от нее.

Кристина вытерла слезы, которые переполняли ее глаза, и незаметно для нее самой побежали по щекам.

- Я хотела увидеть тебя…

- Зачем?

- Что бы поговорить.

- О чем? О чем нам говорить, Кристина!

- Разве не о чем? – Пожала она плечами.

- По-моему, ты все сказала однажды…

- Но потом…

- Потом было поздно искупать это. – Прервал ее он. –Ты оставила то, что я предлагал тебе, музыку, мою любовь, меня самого.

- А ты не думал, Эрик, что это не я оставила тебя! Что это ты виноват в том, что я не осталась с тобою. Ты не позволил мне остаться, и сейчас... – Голос Кристины стал тяжелее, и он даже обернулся на нее с удивлением, чтобы убедиться в том, что она ли говорит с ним сейчас.

Он возмущенно усмехнулся.

- Если бы ты осталась, Кристина, то осталась бы из жалости. _Жалкое сознанье!_ Я помню. Мне не нужна была жалость! Никогда не нужна. И сейчас тоже не нужна.

- Но мы оба виноваты в тех страданиях, которые пережили после того вечера…

- А когда я вернулся к тебе, и ты снова отвергла меня – это снова лишь я виноват?

- Тогда было уже слишком много обязательств, которых я не могла исключить из своей жизни. – Тяжело вздохнула Кристина.

- И в первую очередь этого мальчишку. – Скривился он. – Впрочем, как и в первый раз! Конечно же, ведь он не такой… не такой, как я! Как я мог надеяться на то, что ты сможешь полюбить меня?

- Ты не прав. – Отрывисто сказала Кристина, и ее голос дрогнул.

- Разве не поэтому ты так поступила тогда? Оставила все, предпочла своего виконта, побоявшись того, что могло бы быть. Я ошибался, считая, что твое сердце примет меня!

- А разве этого не произошло?

- Если бы это произошло, ты бы никогда не ушла. – Упрямо и со злостью произнес он.

- Если бы тогда не причинил мне боль…

- Я причинил тебе боль, Кристина? – Он скривился в удивлении.

- Ты напугал меня…

- Это разные вещи. Чем же я напугал тебя? Своим видом?

- Нет. Ты был настолько одержим и безумен, что стал похож на животное. Я признаюсь, что мне стало тогда невыносимо страшно.

- Я ни разу не позволил себе повести себя с тобою, как животное. – Заметил он. - А мог бы, Кристина. При желании я мог бы многое. Или ты забыла, какую власть я имел над тобою? Ты забыла, что было, что однажды проснулась в моем доме, в моей постели? Ты могла бы проснуться, Кристина, совсем от иного чувства, нежели проснулась тогда… - колко заметил он. - Я не притронулся к тебе Кристина, даже тогда, когда мог бы, даже когда желал этого! О, Кристина, - он вдруг рассмеялся, и пальцы Кристины похолодели, - представляю, каково бы было лицо у дорого виконта, когда бы он узнал в первую ночь, что его жена уже не принадлежит ему полностью!

Кристина в судороге испуга захлебнулась воздухом.

- Слава господу, что он дал тебе силы вовремя одуматься. – Прошептала Кристина.

Он не ответил ей ничего, так как на его взгляд, ее тон был слишком фальшив.

- За что ты так со мною? – Спросила Кристина несколько секунд спустя, чувствуя его отдаленность.

- Тебе не нравится, когда я говорю так, верно? Ты все сама знаешь, Кристина. Ты сама заслужила такое отношение.

- Ты осуждаешь меня, я знаю. И ты… наверное, прав в чем-то. Но ты думаешь, мне было легко уйти тогда?

- Ты ушла с ним…

- Я верила, что это мой путь.

- Если это так, зачем же ты вернулась? – Рявкнул он. – Что тебе еще надо?

- Ты… злишься на меня. – Чувствуя его ярость, прошептала Кристина.

- Скажу тебе больше, Кристина - я не могу простить тебя за то, что ты сделала... – Сказал он с холодом в голосе. – Я хотел дать тебе все, ты была для меня всем, Кристина, и что ты сделала!

- Эрик… - Просящее посмотрела на него Кристина, и почувствовала, как сжалось в судороге боли ее сердце.

- Ты предала меня, Кристина, ты отвергла меня, ты отплатила предательством! Многое можно простить, Кристина, многое… но не предательство!

- Я не предавала тебя! – Почти выкрикнула она.

- Предала! – Крикнул ей он в ответ.

Он считал, что предала.

…И она считала, что предала, но готова была поплатиться за это, искупить свой поступок.

Его голос был наполнен жесткостью и ненавистью.

Кристина осела, и они оба замолчали на какие-то секунды.

- Увы, Кристина, я был твоим учителем, ты предала меня… Ученики всегда предают своих учителей, Кристина. Я не учел этого… хотя, это слишком давняя история, известная испокон веков. Такова жизнь. Тридцатью серебряниками был твой драгоценный виконт…

- Не говори так! – С надрывом почти выкрикнула Кристина.

Кристина заплакала, больше не в силах сдерживать свое раскаянье.

Ее слезы колючей болью, отразились у него в груди, и он поспешно глубоко вздохнул, чтобы не дать себе проявить все-таки свою слабость, и не коснуться ее, дотронуться до ее лица. Все, все, что ее здесь окружало, напоминало ей о ее прошлом. Кристина не могла остановить слезы. Ее прошлое больно мстило ей воспоминаниями, приносящими страшную боль.

- Кристина… - Его голос на секунду стал мягким, он посмотрел на нее, и по его лицу прошла судорога. Он вспомнил то, что так долго и упорно пытался забыть, избавиться от этого.

Он сделал несколько неслышных шагов ей навстречу, подойдя очень близко, остановился.

Он был так близко, что мог различать ее сухое дыхание на своей коже.

На несколько секунд его взгляд задержался на ее лице.

Он слишком долго ее не видел, чтобы отказать себе в возможности разглядеть каждую черточку ее лица.

Сердце начало биться еще быстрее. И на миг ему показалось, что оно бьется с такой силой, что она может слышать его стук. Ее глаза были влажными. Она плакала. Он сделал почти незаметное движение и наклонился к ней.

Не уходи! – Прошептало его сердце и сразу же сжалось от нахлынувшей боли.

Нет, уходи! – Твердо воспротивился рассудок. – Уходи как можно скорее! Снова боль и кошмар!

- Уходи, Кристина. – Попросил он. – Все кончено.

- Но…

- Уходи. – Уже тверже сказал он, и в его голосе промелькнула угроза.

Кристине был знаком этот тон.

Она на секунду вообразила, что еще одно ее сопротивление, и он кинется на нее с кулаками, вместе с силой обрушит на нее весь свой гнев. Слишком много ярости было в его глазах. Но вместе с тем, слишком много боли.

- Я… - Виновато прошептала Кристина, пытаясь найти себе оправдание.

Она не могла уйти. Она не могла покинуть его снова. Она должна была увидеть его, поговорить с ним. Теперь она могла откровенно рассказать ему всю правду. Если бы он желал слушать. Он был нужен ей… Сейчас, как никогда.

- Уходи Кристина. – В который раз произнес он, но ярость ушла, и его приказ сменился на мольбу.

Ему показалось, что эта просьба уже которое время болью стучала у него в висках. Его разум не мог позволить ей остаться, его сердце не могло выстоять, когда она рядом.

Она должна уйти. Его сердце сжалось от вспыхнувшей в нем боли. Но он не мог по-другому. Теперь не мог.

Он понимал, если она еще хоть минуту пробудет здесь, рядом, если он хоть еще раз взглянет на нее, то он не сможет ее отпустить.

И тогда уже он будет умолять ее остаться. У Кристины содрогнулась душа. Он отверг ее. Да, наверное, так и должно было быть. После всего, что они пережили – это неизбежно. Наивно было полагать, что еще что-то возможно и может быть. Она должна была предполагать.

На что она рассчитывала, когда шла сюда? Узнать, что с ним! – Незамедлительно ответил ее внутренний голос.

Узнала. Лучше бы она не знала и не видела этого.

Сейчас он действительно, был жалок. Господи, из-за нее. Слишком много боли выражал его взгляд.

- Ты не должна здесь быть. – Еще раз повторил он. – Возвращайся, Кристина. Уезжай из Оперы. Возвращайся к своему… мужу.

- Эрик… - попыталась возразить она.

- Ты вернешься.

- Мне…

Мне некуда идти! – Хотела прокричать ее душа.

Ей действительно некуда было идти.

Возвращаться в дом своего мужа?

Нет. Она не сможет! Он не мог. Физически не мог сейчас быть с ней рядом.

Все те чувства, которые с неистовой силой поднялись внутри его души перемешались с слепой яростью и гневом, которыми был наполнен его разум. Если она останется – он не сможет защитить ее от себя.

Это был единственный выход. Он не мог сейчас даже слышать ее голос. Это было слишком больно. Ему необходимы были силы… и время.

--

Одна из свечей с треском погасла.

Кристине показалось, что стало еще темнее.

Ее сердце замедлило ход, но лишь на какой-то миг, через секунду оно снова забилось чаще.

В ее душе стало еще темнее.

- Тебе снова понадобился покровитель, Кристина? И ты пришла ко мне! – Спросил он грубо.

- Нет. – Выжала из себя Кристина. – Нет, Эрик. Мне нужен мой ангел…

- Ангелов не существует! – Кинул он ей. – Или ты забыла об этом? В том-то и дело, ты всегда видела и ждала ангела… и сейчас тоже. Но ты забывала, что я кроме всего прочего еще и мужчина! Я мужчина, Кристина, прежде всего я человек! И когда я говорил тебе тогда там, на сцене, что люблю тебя – это говорил мужчина, а не призрак, не ангел, тень… человек.

- Я знаю. – Виновато произнесла Кристина, опуская глаза.

Ей почему-то с каждым его словом, напоминающим ей о том вечере, тяжелее становилось смотреть ему в глаза. - А если я скажу, что я пришла именно к человеку?

- Ты хочешь, что бы я поверил после всего того, что произошло!

- Да. – Наивно ответила Кристина.

Он усмехнулся.

Еще один взгляд на нее и все вернется… любовь… и боль.

Нет, никогда.

Легче было бы представить лишь ненависть к ней, нежели любовь.

Это невозможно.

Она сделала то, что он никогда не сможет забыть!

А теперь она пришла сама. Пришла, чтобы доставить новую боль! Позволить себе вернуться к прежним трепетным чувствам к ней означает снова и снова причинять себе боль! Еще большую.

Казалось большей боли, в принципе, быть уже не может.

Но она доставит ее!

Он на секунду вспомнил все пережитое, и воспоминания в груди отозвались болью. Он потерял все, разве он может сейчас рассчитывать на что-то?

Даже если она пришла чтобы вернуться, эта сказка продлится недолго, и он снова потеряет ее. Снова потеряет!

Его сказка никогда не превратится в реальность. Тогда зачем все это начинать? Чтобы познать еще более страшные страдания?

Он запрещал думать о Кристине с того самого момента, как в последний раз увидел ее. С того момента он приказал своему разуму думать, что ее больше не существует.

Для него.

Но она все равно существовала.

- Скажи Кристина, зачем ты все-таки пришла сюда теперь, когда прошло столько времени?

- Мне нужно было узнать о тебе…

- Ты узнала. – Спокойно ответил он. – Узнала?

- Узнала. – Опустила глаза Кристина. – Мне жаль…

- Это все, что ты можешь сказать?

- Поверь мне, мне очень больно знать, что все это произошло. Мне, правда, жаль.

- Тебе жаль! А тебе не было жаль раньше, когда ты сломала все! – Если сказать, что в его тоне звучало недовольство – это значило не сказать ничего вообще. - Твоя забота сейчас абсолютно бесполезна. У меня нет сейчас желания разговаривать. Ты умерла для меня в тот момент, когда второй раз выбрала другого. Я не хочу говорить с тобою сейчас, и видеть… - Добавил он.

- Ты не хочешь?

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты лгала мне больше! Ты уже предала меня однажды, ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил тебе снова? И ты снова все разбила? Так?

- Эрик, пожалуйста… - Простонала Кристина.

Что пожалуйста! Что пожалуйста! – Хотел закричать его рассудок в гневе. И пускай это бы напугало ее.

Она по-прежнему маленькая эгоистичная девочка. Что она может понимать о том, что он чувствует сейчас! Тем более, когда она рядом, так близко!

О, она ничего не понимает!

- Лучше возвращайся, пока не произошло чего-то, чего уже нельзя будет поправить. – Почти с мольбой попросил он.

Она не могла уйти сейчас.

Она не могла оставить его снова.

Ее сердце не вынесет снова этой потери. Так долго она ждала этого возвращения. Так долго она не могла решиться. И вот, наконец, она смогла это сделать. Попыталась вырваться из собственной ловушки. Неужели было уже поздно! Они снова оба будут жалеть. Хотя… она жалеет уже сейчас.

Кристина вздохнула.

- Ты пришла ко мне, потому что он бросил тебя… - Неласково спросил он. – Что ты ждешь от меня! Что я кинусь утешать твои желания! Я не тот человек, Кристина!

Он криво усмехнулся.

- Что ты хочешь теперь? Теперь, когда ты решила вернуться, и в первую очередь пришла именно ко мне, что я должен сделать? Принять тебя, простить тебя? И все потому что твой дорогой муж оставил тебя скучать, уехав, покинув, отвергнув? Это не лучший вариант, милая Кристина!

- Ты не понимаешь! – Кристина вздрогнула, ей было холодно, она замерзла. Она не понимала, что именно вызывает у нее такой озноб. – Не думай, что мне было легко придти сюда, к тебе… - ее голос медленно начал наливаться тяжестью, - оставив все так просто, причинив себе немало боли. Мне было вовсе не легко. Мне пришлось через многое переступить. Я сделала то, за что ненавижу себя теперь. Я потеряла всякий рассудок, Эрик… Мне уже никогда не будет прощения. И в первую очередь от моего мужа.

- Опять он? – Недовольно произнес он. – Если ты здесь, Кристина, у тебя плохой муж… если его действия заставили вернуться тебя в ад, оставив мирную жизнь там, наверху.

Кристина нахмурилась.

- Я вернулась к тебе в-первую очередь, как к учителю, а не как к мужчине. – Заметила она неловко, но в ее голосе прозвучала обида и негодование.

Наверное, она солгала.

Что бы задеть его.

Но лгало ее сердце, а не рассудок.

Ее рассудок полагал именно так.

Глупое оправдание грехов.

Но если бы она не знала, как оправдать себя и свои действия, в которых она, как ей стало казаться, начала раскаиваться, она бы сошла с ума.

Это было лучшим оправданием.

- А что же такого произошло, что заставило вспомнить тебя о своем покинутом учителе?

Кристина открыла рот, но сказать ей было нечего. Что она могла сказать?

Действительно, зачем она пришла сюда?

Теперь она уже и сама не знала. Наверное, это было очень глупо – вернуться в прошлое. Прошлого вернуть нельзя. Она тайно надеялась, что это возможно. Нельзя было отрицать, она потеряла всякий рассудок лишь от одной мысли о том, что его больше может не быть. Именно в тот момент она поддалась на то, что подсказывало ей ее измученное сердце. К нему! Вернуться! Увидеть! Узнать!

Она не могла рассказать ему о своих кошмарах.

Она никому не расскажет никогда.

Но он будет знать. Если превратит это в реальность. В тот момент она совершенно не думала и не знала, что именно она делает, и что будет потом. Боль от предположения о том, что его больше нет была слишком сильной, она не чувствовала больше ничего, кроме страха.

Она не думала в тот момент, к кому она возвращается и кого именно она хочет увидеть – своего учителя, своего ангела, мужчину?

Кажется, она не знала этого и сейчас.

Как только она увидела его – ее разум снова вступил в противоборство с сердцем. Как и его. Так было каждый раз. Так было и сейчас. Ее сердце начало стонать от боли и ужаса.

Что бы там ни было, она не только когда-то предала своего учителя, на этот раз она предала и своего мужа.

Она стояла с широко распахнутыми полными слез глазами.

Теперь, сейчас, в этот момент она действительно не знала - зачем она пришла сюда. Узнать – что с ним. Она узнала.

То, что она узнала и увидела, заставило сжиматься от боли ее сердце.

Лучше бы она не видела его. Это было плохим выбором – спуститься сюда, чтобы увидеть его.

- Я приехала сюда, и уже вряд ли смогу вернуться обратно. – Произнесла она тихо, словно боясь произносить этот факт вслух. Возможно, пока еще не поздно все изменить, и ей стоит вернуться? Глупо рассказывать ему об этом. - Я не хочу… не могу больше находиться в том доме. Среди тех людей! Это больно.

Его взгляд моментально потемнел.

- Твой муж плохо с тобою обращается? – Дрогнувшим голосом спросил он вдруг, и она почувствовала, как его тон стал серьезным, напряженным.

Сердце Кристины сжалось, потому что в его тоне она вместе с напряжением, уловила то тепло и нежность, которую ждала и знала всегда.

Кристина пожала плечами.

- Нет. Он – нет. Мой разум, моя память… Я не могу так больше жить.

Кристина всхлипнула.

- Если бы можно было вернуться назад…

- …Ты бы сделала тоже самое. – Усмехнулся он.

Кристина подняла на него глаза.

- Я не хотела…

- Это важно теперь!

Когда-нибудь он сжалится над ней.

Если она снова не отвергнет его.

- Я была девочкой, маленькой девочкой…

- Маленькая девочка выбрала прекрасного принца! – Искаженным от ярости голосом, заметил он в издевке. – Но принц теперь отверг тебя, если ты вернулась, не так ли?

- Просто, наша жизнь изменилась. – Честно заметила Кристина.

Она так хотела, чтобы он был рядом сейчас, хотя бы принял ее боль и страдания, и понял, что она пережила за все это время. Но никто и никогда не понимал ее так, как понимал ее ангел.

Да, наверное, она была эгоистична. Может, именно за этим она и вернулась? За тем понимаем, которого ей не даст больше никогда и ни один человек в этом мире. Кроме него. Но понимание – это то, что больше всего было ей нужно сейчас, чего ей так не доставало там, в той жизни, от которой она имела неосторожность отказаться. Не смотря на всю заботу своего супруга, она никогда не получала от него искреннего понимания, в котором нуждалась ее душа.

Но сейчас уже она не чувствовала его и от своего покинутого учителя.

Она больше не могла бороться с его упрямством.

Не могла. Силы покидали ее.

Это было очень тяжело. Он с не спадающим напряжением смотрел на нее, и Кристина это чувствовала.

Почему-то, ей захотелось хотя бы на мгновение вернуться в прошлое, когда она была еще совсем девочкой, и в ее жизни царили фантазии и сказки, в которые она верила, и в ее жизни был всемогущий Ангел музыки, который защищал ее.

- А я приехала сюда не одна. – Отвлеченно произнесла она, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от его тяжелого взгляда, который ей с каждой секундой становилось все сложнее выносить на себе.

Он прищурился.

- Что это значит? – Нехотя спросил он.

Казалось, ему сейчас меньше всего хотелось играть с нею в загадки и разгадывать ее вопросы.

- Я приехала в Оперу не одна. – Повторила она уже сникшим голосом. Зачем она это сказала? Это совершенно не имело никакого отношения к их разговору.

Просто она никогда так надолго не покидала Анри, и сейчас она чувствовала тоску по мальчику.

Какого черта! Мне все равно – с кем ты приехала! – Хотел крикнуть его рассудок ей в лицо.

- Я не одна. Со своим сыном. – Продолжила она и невольно улыбнулась.

В его глазах вспыхнуло что-то такое, чего Кристина на секунду испугалась.

Настолько, что ее бросило в дрожь.

- Вот как. – Усмехнулся он, и его сердце дрогнуло. – Ты все-таки родила своему виконту ребенка! – Он ядовито усмехнулся.

Ребенок. В то время, как у него судьба с жестокостью убийцы отняла этот дар.

_Сын. Ее и этого юнца?_ Кристина отрицательно мотнула головой.

- Нет. Это не его ребенок. У нас с Раулем по-прежнему нет детей.

Эрик вздрогнул. И на секунду ей, почему-то показалось, что облегченно.

- А чей тогда? – Его голос зазвучал еще более угрожающе. Он боялся даже услышать ответ. Кто еще мог быть в жизни Кристины теперь? – Если не его?

- Это очень долгая история, Эрик.

Он с негодованием посмотрел на нее.

- Кажется, ты не торопилась. – Сказал он, спустя несколько секунд.

Кристина, не поняв его этих слов, честно ответила: - Нет.

- Тогда ты можешь рассказать, если начала.

- Это чудо. – Наивно произнесла Кристина. - Господь подарил мне ребенка. То чудо, о котором я так просила его!

- Неужели иногда _он _все-таки делает чудеса? – Спросил он сарказмом, подняв глаза куда-то вверх, к каменным сводам, и подошел к ней ближе.

На мгновение Кристина испугалась его приближения.

- Это именно чудо! – С трудом пошевелила она сухими губами. - Это не мой родной ребенок. Но для меня - это моя часть...

Кристина с таким упоением говорила ему об этом, что на секунду ему стало не по себе.

Он не мог представить ее матерью.

Все лишь потому, что запрещал себе даже думать об этом.

У нее был ребенок! У нее был ребенок, в то время как у него отняли все! Это несправедливо! Эта женщина должна была любить всегда лишь его, принадлежать лишь ему и должна была рожать лишь его детей!

Разве могло быть иначе?

- Хорошо. – Грубо прервал ее он. - Уверен, ты пришла сюда не за тем, чтобы поделиться со мной этой новостью.

Его тон напугал Кристину.

Кристина замолчала.

Чем дольше он находился рядом с ней, тем сильнее чувствовал, что привыкает к ней, и какое-то странное ощущение растекается у него по телу, когда она близко.

Это было невозможно передать.

Этого можно было лишь бояться или наслаждаться этим.

Его переполнял такой ужас, что он не хотел ни того, ни другого.

Мог ли он надеться когда-нибудь на то, что снова увидит ее здесь?

Что она сама придет? Похоже, она была столь потеряна, в ее глазах было столько боли и тоски, что он бы мог без труда снова обрести над нею былую власть и мощь.

И никто бы ему не помешал на этот раз! Никто! Прямо сейчас, в это мгновение она может стать только его!

Можно ли было считать это еще одним шансом?

Она просила у него прощение.

Что мог попросить у нее сейчас он?

- Ты вернулась, так ведь?– Неожиданно сказал он. Кристина не поняла, что было в его голосе – боль или гнев. - Хорошо. Но ты уверена, что я смогу теперь дать тебе то, что ты ожидаешь?

- Я не… – Кристина скривилась от боли, пронзающей ее сердце так и не закончив свою фразу.

Его голос был слишком холодным.

Если бы он показал ей свою слабость, свои чувства, скрывающиеся за черствостью и жестокостью – то пропал бы в омуте ее глаз и своих чувств.

Снова. А он не хотел снова. Снова чувствовать, как его медленно и верно убивает боль и одиночество.

- Хорошо! – Он резко вскинул руку и, сжав ее хрупкое запястье, резко потянул на себя. – Кажется, ты вернулась… ко мне. Ко мне? К своему учителю, ангелу! Могу ли я считать это шагом к искуплению того, что ты совершила однажды?  
Кристина вскрикнула от неожиданности, ударившись о его грудь.

Видеть ее в этих стенах означало каждый миг своей жизни, каждый свой вздох возвращаться к болезненным воспоминаниям того вечера.

А в тот вечер она ушла… с другим.

Всякий раз, когда он смотрел на нее сейчас, здесь – он невольно вспоминал это, его бросало в дрожь от боли и таких разных чувств, которые невозможно было передать словами.

Принять ее с этим поступком он сейчас не мог.

Он мог лишь взять ее снова. Ее душу. Ее чувства. Ее голос. Но его боль от пережитого, его ненависть, его обида, от которых он никак не мог избавиться, хоть и боролся с этим, непременно причинит боль ей, если он сделает это сейчас. А он не хотел этого. Он не мог и не хотел причинять ей боль. Меньше всего он хотел чувствовать ее боль, по неосторожности причиненную им же. Сдерживать себя было нелегко.

Но он был должен. Если не ради себя, то ради нее. Ради той, к кому его сердце, его пыл, его любовь, его страсть так и не остыли.

- Что же, Кристина я согласен, если ты решила искупить все содеянное… - Неласково сказал он, повысив голос. - А как ты прикажешь поступить мне с твоим дорогим мужем? Может быть так же, как он поступил со мною!

Глаза Кристины расширились, и в них промелькнул испуг.

- Как? – Выдохнула она, чувствуя его прикосновения.

У нее начали трястись ноги.

Если он не будет ее держать, она упадет.

- Как? Ты хочешь это знать? Хочешь знать о том, что единственное на что он смог быть способен – это на бесчестный обман и все это ради того, чтобы избавиться от меня, видя лишь соперника. Ты не спрашивала своего мужа обо мне и о том, что произошло когда-то? Он бы уверенно ответил тебе, что меня больше нет на этом свете! И я готов поклясться, что он так и считает до сих пор! Он так уверен в этом…

Кристина задохнулась ужасом.

Все было именно так. Именно так, как она боялась. У Кристины поплыло перед глазами, она пошатнулась. Скорее всего, влажность подземелий действовала на нее так. Как она не пыталась вздохнуть – легкие не наполнялись кислородом до конца. Кристина застонала. Господи, нет! – Закричал ее рассудок и сердце в один голос. – Не может быть! Она теперь уже никогда не сможет вернуться обратно, зная все это.

Никогда! Ее сердце не позволит принять того, что она узнала.

Это было ужасно. Ей хотелось кричать и плакать. Если бы она могла что-то сделать, чтобы помешать этому. Кристина всхлипнула.

- Я не могу поверить! – Подняла она на него полные слез глаза. – Я не… могу… за что?

За что? – Повторил его внутренний голос, только уже подразумевая совсем иное. За что ему приходится переживать все это снова? Она была сейчас совсем беспомощна и одновременно восхитительна.

Кристина закрыла глаза, и потянулась к нему, чтобы, ища защиты, прижаться к его груди. Ей было плохо. Но на секунду ей показалось, что она больше не дрожит. Но он не позволил ей этого, властно взяв ее за подбородок и притянув ее лицо к себе. Он жадно захватил ее губы, и Кристина сладко застонала в ответ. Ее руки поднялись, и она обняла его. Она не могла отрицать, что его действия напугали ее. Но разве это не то, о чем она так долго мечтала? Чего она ждала и желала в самых потаенных уголках ее души? Она так давно мечтала об этом. Она так мечтала о его глубоком голосе. Она так мечтала об этих его прикосновениях. Он так давно тайно мечтал о ее душе. И теле.

- Я зол на тебя! – С дрожью в голосе проговорил он, резко отстранившись от ее лица, и тем самым принес ей непередаваемую муку, отняв от нее свои губы. Кристина посмотрела на него молящим взглядом. Их поцелуй прервал он. Она была разочарованна.

- Я знаю. – Ответила она, вздыхая, набирая в легкие воздух, чтобы отдышаться. Он облизнул губы, и почти застонал, вглядываясь в ее большие глаза, полные тоски и негодования.

- Расскажи, за что. – Попросила она.

- За что! Ты… - его рука неожиданно для нее вплелась в ее густые мягкие волосы, и он притянул ее к себе еще ближе, - ты предала меня, как я могу оставаться равнодушным? Ты выбрала своего мальчика… ты разбила мне сердце… и душу. И жестоко отвергла все, что я дал тебе… нашу музыку! Как я могу реагировать? – Но казалось, в его голосе больше не было гнева.

- И потому ты женился на моей служанке! – С обидой повысила голос Кристина, немного подавшись назад, пытаясь высвободить свои волосы из его рук.

Она больше не в силах была скрывать своего негодования. Она тоже была обижена. Осознание того, что у него была другая женщина, приносило ей невыносимую муку. Охарактеризовать эту муку было проще простого – это была ревность. Невозможно ревновать, если не испытываешь никаких чувств. Невозможно чувствовать боль от мыслей о том, что в его душе мог быть кто-то еще, если не любишь, и не желаешь быть лишь единственной в душе и жизни другого человека.

- Нет. – Отрывисто произнес он.

Его рука еще крепче сжала ее волосы. Кристина почувствовала боль. Но боль была внутри ее сердца. Кристина застонала. Только ему показалось, что она ждет от него именно отчаянных действий. В ее глазах загорелось что-то такое, что он непременно понимал, но не знал, как это назвать и передать.

- Ты не права. Я… любил ее. Она многое мне сумела дать. Эта девочка умела смотреть мне в лицо…

- И не только смотреть. – С обидой выпалила Кристина, и ее губы скривились в детской обиде.

Он еще раз непроизвольно дернул ее за волосы, снова подтянув к себе. Кристина, словно нарочно провоцировала его, ожидая от него действий.

- Но… нет Кристина, тебе не понять. Я любил ее.

Кристина насупилась.

- Ты не имеешь права осуждать меня и обижаться за это на меня. – Сказал он строго.

Кристина молчала.

- Разве ты не спала со своим виконтом, разве ты не делила с ним постель, разве ты не отдавала ему то, что должно было принадлежать мне и только мне одному, Кристина?

Кристина подняла на него глаза.

- Эрик… - С мольбою попросила она его остановиться.

- Что?

- Это был супружеский долг…

- И что! – Возмутился он. - …А я любил ее. Она не лгала мне. Она принадлежала мне, а я был благодарен ей за это. За то, что она не отвергла меня, а приняла.

- Ты любил ее? – Недоверчиво переспросила она.

- Я был благодарен ей!

- Это не одно и то же! – Произнесла Кристина, чувствуя, как с каждой минутой силы покидают ее, и у нее по-прежнему все плывет перед глазами.

Она отвыкла от подземелий. Находиться длительное время здесь было непривычно. Ей начало не хватать воздуха.

- Замолчи! Ее больше нет… Ты хоть понимаешь, что такое – потерять человека, который дорог тебе, а потом винить лишь себя!

Кристина вздохнула.

- Понимаю. – Она прерывисто вздохнула. -…А потом упрекать себя в том, что недостаточно любил этого человека, не смог дать ему того, чего он ждал и заслуживал. Я знаю…

Он посмотрел на нее взглядом, полным боли и удивления.

- Ее больше нет. Ничего не изменить.

- Эрик, я сожалею… - Выдавила из себя Кристина, задыхаясь.

Он промолчал, сделав шаг назад, дав ей свободу. Сознание Кристины уносилось куда-то ввысь, подобно птице.

Она ощутила, как изнутри ее сначала обдало жаром, а затем со страшной силой зазнобило. Она облизнула сухие губы и почувствовала, как ее сознание покидает ее. То ли излишняя влажность и темнота, то ли его столь долгожданные прикосновения действовали на нее так. Но у нее больше не было сил, и ноги становились ватными, а перед глазами все закружилось.

- Эрик… - В мольбе застонала она.

Он обернулся на ее голос.

Кристина со стоном оседала на пол.


	23. Глава 23

23.

Мадам Жири аккуратно поправила под Кристиной подушку, и встала с края кровати, обернувшись.

- Надеюсь, с ней все в порядке? – Спросила она строго, совершенно отвлеченным сухим тоном.

Почему-то, этот вопрос и этот тон до ощутимой физической боли «уколол» Эрика, и у него в груди родилось какое-то противное чувство омерзения. Скорее всего – к себе самому.

- Если бы я хотел, чтобы с ней было не _все_ в порядке, - подчеркнул он, язвя, - она бы сейчас не была здесь, в вашей комнате, и уж точно, не лежала бы в _вашей_ постели.

Это было слишком большой пыткой – видеть ее так близко и знать, что она рядом с ним, в его власти, там, в его доме.

- Почему ты не оставил ее там? – Недоверчиво спросила мадам Жири.

Он бы не мог оставить ее там. Кто бы знал, к чему это могло привести! Он точно был бы тогда не в силах отвечать за себя и за свои поступки, если бы она по-прежнему была так близко к нему. Возможно, сейчас он сделал глупость, о которой будет долгое время жалеть и ненавидеть себя за это. Возможно, ему следовало оставить ее там, остаться с ней. Сейчас бы он мог смотреть на ее прекрасное лицо, касаться ее кожи, ее волос. И пусть это противно даже произносить в мыслях, не то что сделать, но он мог бы взять ее. Ту, которую до сих пор помнило его сердце, ту, которую до сих пор желало его тело. Но он не мог видеть ее в стенах своих подземелий. Его сердце разрывалось от воспоминаний, боли и понимания того, что все это не приведет ни к чему хорошему.

- Так лучше.

Он не знал другого человека, с кем Кристина будет в большей безопасности, чем мадам Жири. В безопасности от кого? От него? И от него тоже.

- Она устала. Слишком насыщенный день для нее. – Проговорила мадам Жири, глядя на Кристину. – Бедная девочка, - вздохнула она. - Надеюсь, причина ее обморока именно _это_, а не что-то другое.

Он недовольно заскрипел зубами. И снова усмехнулся.

Возможно, у нее были поводы усомниться в нем. Наверное, будь на месте Кристины кто-то другой, она бы не задала этого малоприятного вопроса.

Но это была Кристина. И мадам Жири все прекрасно знала и понимала.

- Я не сделал ей ничего, что могло бы привести к таким последствиям. – Сухо сказал он. – Я вообще ей ничего не сделал. Вы довольны этим ответом, Антуанетта!

Он бесшумно развернулся, собираясь как можно скорее покинуть эту комнату. Нахождение в одном помещении с Кристиной причиняло ему боль.

Он не мог больше находиться рядом с Кристиной. С его Кристиной.

Хотя, безумно желал этого. Зачем ему каждый раз посылались эти испытания?

Еще секунда и он подойдет к ней ближе, не сумев побороть в себе пожирающее разум желание остаться с ней до того момента, когда она придет в себя, откроет глаза. Желание быть с ней, смотреть на нее, чувствовать ее было слишком сильно.

- Постой! – Окликнула его мадам Жири, поспешно остановив. - Эрик, - серьезно произнесла она, и подошла к нему, - я должна кое-что тебе сказать… Как мне кажется, это очень важно. Для тебя в первую очередь. – Взяла она его под локоть и увела из комнаты. – И дай бог, чтобы я не ошибалась… Я молюсь, чтобы я не ошиблась. – Поспешно начала она объяснять ему.

--

- _Не оставляй_… меня. – Простонала Кристина в полудреме, пошевелив сухими губами. – Я не хочу… Эрик, слышишь?

- Кристина! – Ее лба коснулась чужая рука.

Кристина с трудом приоткрыла отяжелевшие веки и вздохнула.

Наконец-то. Наконец-то она вздохнула полной грудью. Ее по-прежнему окружала полутьма, но не полутьма подземелий.

- Где он? – Простонала она, различая рядом с собою мадам Жири.

Как ей показалось на первый взгляд, та была слегка встревожена. И Кристина без труда могла прочесть у нее в глазах эту тревогу.

- Кристина, - еще раз позвала ее мадам Жири, откидывая с ее лица прядь волос, - как ты, дорогая моя девочка?

- Все в порядке. – Почти незаметно улыбнулась она.

- Ты потеряла сознание…

- Кажется да. Когда была там, с ним…

- Ты устала, дорога сюда утомила тебя, у тебя был нелегкий день. – Не обращая на ее слова, говорила женщина.

- Да. Там было душно. – Выдохнула она, припоминая.

- Милая, – мадам Жири обеспокоено посмотрела в ее глаза. - Он ничего не сделал тебе!

Кристина приподняла брови.

- Он. – Еще раз, как бы разъясняя, произнесла мадам Жири. – Эрик.

Губы Кристины дрогнули. Как она, мадам Жири, ее названная мать, и человек, который столь лет знал ее «Ангела музыки» могла такое подумать?

- Нет. – Отрывисто произнесла Кристина, сухо сглатывая. – Нет. Ничего.

Боль внутри ее тела разливалась незримым огнем и опаляла душу, как только она вернулась к воспоминаниям. Все, что помнил ее разум, так это тусклый свет подземелий, а сейчас она лежала на мягкой кровати, и казалось, будто всего этого, что произошло ранее, и не было. Никогда не было рядом его.

Кристина приподнялась.

- Тебе лучше? – Поинтересовалась мадам Жири.

- Да. Уже – да. – Прошептала Кристина.

Мадам Жири явно была чем-то серьезно обеспокоена.

Прежде она никогда не видела ее такого явного беспокойства. Кристина не понимала этой тревоги, но чувствовала ее на протяжении всего разговора.

- Кристина, ответь мне на один вопрос – если Анри не ваш с Раулем сын, - перешла она резко к вопросу, который так беспокоил ее, - то чей?

Кристина опешила. Она не знала. Теперь Анри был ее сын. И больше ничей. Что она могла ответить мадам Жири? Она уже сказала ей всю правду. Сейчас она меньше всего ожидала именно такого вопроса от мадам Жири.

- Мадам Жири, почему вы спрашиваете об этом? – Дрогнувшим голосом произнесла она. - Я уже сказала, что мальчик не мой родной сын, но для меня он, как родной. – Честно призналась Кристина. – Он попал ко мне совсем маленьким. Совершенно случайно. Я сама толком не могу понять, как это могло случиться. Я лишь счастлива, что не позволила столь крошечному и беспомощному существу погибнуть там…Мы нашли с моей горничной ребенка случайно. Женщина, которая была с ним, не знаю, была ли она его матерью, но похоже, мальчик обременял ее. Она была счастлива избавиться от него. Я благодарна богу, что малыш попал в руки ко мне.

Мадам Жири приподнялась с кровати, но вернулась через несколько секунд. Снова присев рядом с Кристиной.

- Я непроизвольно обратила внимание в вещах мальчика на вот это... – Мадам Жири протянула Кристине что-то мягкое, что та плохо различила в сумраке пары свечей.

Кристина взяла это в руки, и сразу же узнала одеяльце, принадлежавшее Анри.

- Да. – Просто ответила Кристина. – Это его одеяльце… - Подняла глаза Кристина, начав судорожно вертеть его в руках. - Это одеяльце… в котором он…

- В котором он - что? – Обеспокоено спросила мадам Жири.

- В которое он был завернут в тот день, точнее вечер, когда я нашла его. А что происходит? Я не понимаю ничего. Мадам Жири, почему вы обо всем этом спрашиваете?

- Оно мне знакомо. – Твердо произнесла мадам Жири.

Кристина вздрогнула.

- Я не понимаю вас.

- Ты видишь это? – Спросила мадам Жири, указав на краешек одеяльца, на котором отчетливо просматривалась аккуратно вышитая аббревиатура, состоящая всего лишь из двух букв «_Ж. Э_.». Мадам Жири глубоко вздохнула.

- И что это значит? - Искаженным голосом выдавила из себя Кристина.

- Когда-то я спросила, что это значит человека, который, вкладывая всю любовь и свою душу, сделал это. – Мадам Жири чуть заметно улыбнулась. – На что я получила ответ, что первые буквы, вышитые на этом одеяльце будут значить имена родителей ребенка, матерью которого это одеяльце было сшито, Кристина.

По лицу Кристины прошла судорога. Кристина, конечно же, задумывалась об этом, когда видела вышитые буквы на одеяльце, но предпочитала прогонять от себя подобные мысли, так как они напоминали ей о возможных родителях мальчика.

- Видишь ли, Кристина, - начала она, - я видела эту вещь в процессе ее создания ее хозяйкой. Она сделана матерью для своего первенца, - Кристина почувствовала, как горло сковало ужасом, и кажется ей снова начало не хватать воздуха.

- Что вы хотите сказать, мадам Жири? – Не выдержав, перебила ее Кристина.

- А-то, что я бы могла ошибаться, если бы сама несколько раз не видела это одеяльце своими глазами. До рождения ребенка Эрика. – Добавила она потом. - Когда я увидела эту вещь среди вещей твоего сына… я даже боялась предположить, Кристина. Но я не могу ошибаться.

- Мадам Жири! – Изумленно воскликнула Кристина.

- Если это одеяльце твоего сына, Кристина, значит… думаю, ты понимаешь, чей ребенок все это время был у тебя на руках.

- Такое возможно? - Поспешно перебила ее Кристина, боясь даже поверить в столь поразительное совпадение. – Похоже на какой-то роман из книжки.

- Никто не знал, что стало с мальчиком… Для его родителей он погиб лишь потому, что о его дальнейшей судьбе ничего не было известно! Если с момента как у тебя появился мальчик, прошло около девяти месяцев, и он был совсем крошечный, то ребенку Жюли должно сейчас быть чуть больше девяти месяцев, Кристина! То есть, все это говорит именно о том, что…

- Я не могу поверить! – Всхлипнула Кристина.

Казалось, у нее не осталось сил ни на страх, ни на боль, ни на радость.

Она даже не знала, что в данной ситуации было бы уместнее.

Кристина сидела на кровати. Мысли, одолевавшие ее разум, не позволяли ей уснуть. Либо чудеса и, правда, бывают, либо это слишком жестокие шутки судьбы. Может ли такое быть на самом деле? Могла ли она все это время, сама того не зная и даже не предполагая в самых необъяснимых иллюзиях представить, что этот ребенок, которого она обнимала, ласкала, любила – его сын? Она до сих пор не могла поверить.

Именно поэтому она так явственно ощущала его всякий раз рядом.

Теперь уже не известно, что именно толкнуло ее на этот поступок – вернуться. Может – сам ребенок? Может, предчувствие всего этого? О, она, сама не зная, стала матерью его ребенку.

Это могло быть мечтой, кошмаром, но это хранилось в самой глубине ее души. И это стало реальностью. Она несколько раз взглянула в окно, похоже, начинало светать, но меньше всего ей хотелось сейчас спать. Мадам Жири покинула ее в раздумьях. Слишком сложно было во все это поверить. Слишком необъяснимой была сама история. Но, похоже, чем дольше Кристина смотрела на спящего мальчика у него на кровати, тем сильнее становилось ее убеждение в том, что это правда. Его сын все это время был с ней. Он словно невидимая нить связывал их души еще сильнее и еще крепче.

Вопреки всему. Так должно было быть! Мальчик попал на руки именно Кристине.

Кто бы мог знать, чтобы было – если бы этого не произошло?

Кристина даже не хотела думать об этом.

Она не могла представить свою жизнь без малыша.

Вот почему с самых первых дней ее привязанность к мальчику была так сильна, вот почему ее сердце билось с такой скоростью, когда она была рядом с мальчиком, вот почему она любила его так, как могла бы любить лишь собственного ребенка. _Он _всегда был с ней… Его сын был с ней.

Ее Ангел не покинул ее ни на секунду. Он каждый миг был с ней, когда она была с его ребенком. Сердце Кристины верило в это и принимало, но здравый рассудок до сих пор отказывался верить во все это.

Казалось, что это не больше чем фантазия. Но нет – это было именно так.

Она так желала быть с _ним_ все это время, что господь сжалился над ней и послал ей его сына. Может быть - это и есть шаг к искуплению всех тех грехов, которые лежали грузом на ее сердце, от которых она искала избавления? Что теперь будет, если он узнает обо всем этом?

--

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, выдернув ее из своих мыслей и рассуждений. Кристина от неожиданности вздрогнула и, кажется, даже приглушенно вскрикнула. Ощущение было, что дверь с размаху толкнули ногой. Кристина с ужасом подняла глаза.

- Это ты! – Выдохнула она. – Раньше ты редко пользовался дверьми.- Вырвалось у нее.

Он рассмотрел страх, густо покрывший ее лицо. Страх тенью прошел по ее лицу. Все, что она различила в полутьме – это знакомые очертания. По ее спине прошел ледяной волной колючий холод. Она почувствовала его взгляд, и он напугал ее. Что она могла ожидать сейчас? Мальчик захныкал, и Кристина взяла его на руки, прижимая его к груди.

- _Он… мой_. – С порога громко и тяжело кинул он ей, приводя свое дыхание в порядок.

Оно сбилось, то ли от быстрой ходьбы, то ли еще от чего-то. Но он тяжело дышал. Кристина не сразу поняла его слов.

- О чем ты!

- У тебя мой ребенок. – С остановками после каждого слова произнес он, и шагнул с порога в комнату.

Кристина вздрогнула. Ребенок начал хныкать громче.

- У тебя мой сын, Кристина! – Еще раз повторил он, и его тон начал пугать Кристину все больше и больше. Кристина вскочила с кровати, держа мальчика на руках. На долю секунды его наполненный безумством взгляд задержался на лице Кристины. Казалось, оно было еще совершенней, чем он помнил. Ребенок, его сын, его родной сын, которого он так никогда и не видел, не касался его, думая, что он мертв - был жив, и был сейчас, в этот момент на руках у Кристины.

У Кристины!

Он должен был посмотреть на него. На своего сына. Хотя бы впервые коснуться его. Мадам Жири не могла ошибаться в том, что это именно его сын. Ребенок был жив! Жив все это время. В то время, как он считал, что лишился всего!

Он может быть кем угодно, чудовищем, убийцей, кем угодно, но у него есть право на своего ребенка. На своего сына! На единственное родное существо. Существо, в котором его кровь.

- Кристина, - произнес он почти с мольбою, - дай его мне!

Сердце Кристины забилось быстрее. Что-то мешало ей сделать так, как он просил. Она прижала мальчика к себе крепче, успокаивая ее и гладя по спинке.

Ребенок затихал у нее на руках.

- Я не… - Кристина отошла от кровати и сделала несколько шагов прочь.

Она так неистово защищала мальчика, как настоящая его мать.

На секунду его сердце сжалось. Кристина прижимала к своей груди его сына!

Наверное, это было самое большее, что можно было желать. Но единственное желание его было, чтобы никто кроме него после такого долгого времени разлуки не дотрагивался до него.

Он должен ощутить и почувствовать, что он лишь его, и ни чей больше.

Кристина все это время имела то, чего он был так жестоко лишен!

Он не хотел, чтобы с ним была даже она.

- Он мой! – Еще раз повторил он.

- О господи! – Выдавила из себя Кристина, видя его взгляд. – Что ты сделаешь сейчас?

- Отдай его! – Приказал он сухо, и сделал несколько шагов вперед, наступая на Кристину. – Это все, что осталось у меня от… _от нее_. – И его голос вдруг дрогнул.

Кристина это почувствовала. Он хотел сказать – от другой женщины?

- Кристина… - Выдохнул он, задыхаясь.

- Что ты намерен сделать? – Поинтересовалась она со страхом.

- Забрать его. – Холодно ответил ей он.

Ярость поднималась в нем ледяной волной.

Его сын по роковым стечениям обстоятельств был в руках единственной женщины, которой было отдано его сердце, он носил фамилию ее мужа, человека, который отнял у него не только любовь, но и возможность видеть своего сына. Этот человек мог видеть, как он растет, касаться его, в то время, как он был лишен всего!

От одной этой мысли в нем начинал расти гнев ко всему его окружающему, который он не мог сдержать.

Сейчас, в данную минуту все, что было ему нужно, так это то маленькое существо, которое держала на руках Кристина.

Он уже не наделся, что когда-нибудь сможет коснуться его, увидеть его.

Кристина захлебнулась ужасом, наблюдая за его взглядом.

От мысли о том, что ее сына могут забрать у нее, не покидала ее никогда, с тех пор, как малыш появился у нее.

Но она не могла представить, что будет именно так.

Что именно _он_ заберет его. Она не могла допустить того, чтобы у нее так жестоко отняли мальчика. Это был ее сын!

Как она могла отдать его? Даже ему? Он хотел забрать его. Навсегда? Оставив ее одну?

- Эрик… Я… не смогу… он мой сын…

- Это мой сын! – Возразил он, надвигаясь на нее.

- Стой! – Почти выкрикнула она в страхе, пятясь назад.

- Он мой сын… мой сын… у тебя мой сын, Кристина… Ты знаешь, что я чувствовал все это время, в те моменты, когда ты держала его на руках, пела ему колыбельные? Ты знаешь? Не сопротивляйся, просто… отдай его мне сейчас.

- Эрик! – Еще раз воззвала она к нему, чувствуя, как страх охватывает ее тело.

Она теряла силы.

Но, похоже, его разум был затуманен, а ее крики остановиться не отрезвляли его. Кристине стало страшно. Сейчас она его не узнавала, хотя, не раз видела его охваченного безумием и яростью. И прекрасно знала, что в такие моменты воззвать к его трезвому разуму совершенно бесполезно. Еще секунда, и она потеряет равновесие, упадет перед ним на колени, умоляя, не оставлять ее одну.

Совсем одну.

Без него… без ее малыша.

- Не отнимай его! – С мольбой прошептала она, чувствуя, что может потерять мальчика. – Умоляю тебя…

- Не отнимать? – Возмутился он, делая еще несколько тяжелых шагов ей на встречу. – Я не отниму… Не возможно отнять то, что никогда не было твоим!

- Нет! Я была с ним долгое время… я растила его… Ты не прав!

- Ты видела, как растет мой сын, Кристина… ты держала его на руках, ты касалась его… Это слишком много, в отличии от того, что я был все это время лишен этого. Того, что принадлежит мне по праву! Я не позволю… Я всего лишь верну то, что принадлежит и принадлежало мне всегда! И только!

Он протянул руки к ней с ребенком.

- Нет! – Протяжно вскрикнула Кристина, сжимаясь, и прижимая к себе малыша.

Ее пугала лишь одна мысль о том, что с ней рядом не будет мальчика.

И потому она боялась даже просто выпустить его сейчас из рук, отдав ему.

Ребенок снова захныкал и начал сучить ножками у нее на руках.

- …Что бы мне это не стоило! – Двусмысленно произнес он, и у Кристины по телу пробежали мурашки.

- Что ты хочешь сделать? – Вскрикнула она, продолжая пятиться. – Остановись, Эрик… остановись, мысль об этом сделала тебя безумным… Приди в себя! Ты хочешь отнять у меня то, что дорого мне, что является моим смыслом. Это месть… месть за твои страдания. – По щекам Кристины покатились слезы. – Ты жесток по отношению ко мне! Это все, что у меня есть! Анри действительно был ее смыслом.

Она не лгала ему. Он остановился в одном шаге от нее, судорожно вдыхая воздух.

- Не отнимай его так жестоко! Прошу! Позволь мне быть с мальчиком!

- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – Холодно спросил он.

- А то, что ты не посмеешь так поступить, если ты действительно чувствуешь к нему что-то, если ты любишь его и хочешь ему счастья!

- Ты упрекаешь меня в бесчувственности? – Вопросительно вскинул он одну бровь.

- Ты не посмеешь отнять мальчика! Ты хочешь разлучить меня с ним, скажи! Ты же его отец, ты должен желать ему счастья… Малышу нужна мать! Ты не сможешь, один ты не сможешь дать ему всего, что необходимо!

- Ты столь уверена в моей несостоятельности, как отца, Кристина? – Зло усмехнулся он и сделал еще один шаг к ним.

- Прошу, ради своего сына… Пусть не ради меня! Позволь мне, я знаю его, я была с ним, когда он был еще младенцем. Ты один не справишься! Признай это! – Последнюю фразу Кристина выкрикнула, давясь слезами. – Не отнимай его у меня!

- Что ты предлагаешь? – В изумлении его голос дрогнул.

- Позволь мне быть с ним! – Снова повторила Кристина.

Несколько секунд он молчал, пристально рассматривая их обоих.

Его взгляд был пытливым относительно ребенка, который шевелился на руках у Кристины. Он молчал несколько секунд. Кристине показалось, прошла вечность. А он просто стоял и смотрел на них.

Кристину за это время бросало то в жар, то в холод. Она не знала, что будет дальше и что может быть дальше.

- Хорошо. – Сказал он после продолжительного молчания.

Кристина затаила дыхание.

- Признаю, я не хотел, чтобы ты была с ним.

Видеть и знать, что его сын рядом с нею – это слишком страшная пытка для него!

- Но думаю, ты сможешь не покидать моего сына. Только в таком случае, Кристина, я готов предложить тебе договор между нами. – Его голос с каждым словом наливался тяжестью.

Кристина подняла на него мокрые от слез глаза.

- Эрик… - изумилась она.

- Ты ведь хочешь быть с моим сыном, так! Я готов позволить тебе это. Но в обмен на это я потребую от тебя выполнение одного условия.

- Какого? – Испуганно застонала Кристина.

- Если ты не захочешь – ты откажешься.

- Я могу отказаться? – Сама не зная почему, спросила сразу же Кристина, как только он сказал об этом.

Не известно почему, но она почувствовала, как ее тело сковал страх.

Ей еще не приходилось слышать от него предложения о возможном заключении договора. Что он мог предложить ей в обмен на возможность быть с мальчиком или он просто понял, что малышу нужна мать?

- Это будет соглашение, Кристина. Но за тобою выбор – принять его или нет. Только будет одно «но». Это будет мой соглашение с тобою, и, соответственно, мои условия, выполнения которых я потребую.

- Что ты хочешь сказать этим?

- О том, что если ты дашь согласие – отступать будет некуда. – Его голос был на удивление спокойным и ровным.

Кристине на мгновение даже показалось, что ничего, что произошло ранее - не было, что не было этого безумия в его глазах несколько минут назад.

- Что ты хочешь, и что я должна буду делать? – Твердо спросила Кристина, по-прежнему отстранившись от него, все еще не решаясь подойти к нему.

Но он сам подошел к ней ближе.

Его голос был гладкий и невозмутимый.

- Я говорил уже, что не могу писать музыку больше, Кристина. Я снова на самом дне ада. Мое предложение состоит в том, что ты можешь помочь мне… вернуть себя, в обмен на что, ты будешь рядом с моим сыном. Ты поможешь мне обрести мою музыку.

В сердце Кристины зашевелилась тревога.

- Как? – Глаза Кристины расширились. - …Я не понимаю.

- Возможно, ты… только ты сможешь вернуть мне меня, вернуть мне жажду жить… музыкой, вернуть мне музыку. Я не смог написать ничего уже больше полугода, Кристина. Я не могу. Я даже не приближаюсь к музыкальному инструменту. Ты не представляешь, каково это. Ты отняла ее у меня. Возможно, теперь пришло время вернуть мне мою музыку! – Он посмотрел ей в глаза. – Лишь ты одна можешь сделать это. Если не ты, то уже никто. Кристина выжидающе и сосредоточенно смотрела ему в потемневшие от ярости и боли глаза. Если честно, она могла ожидать чего угодно, возможно даже, она ожидала, что он попросит ее совсем о другом.

Но это!

Как?

Не слишком ли сложную задачу поставил он перед нею? Она понимала, о чем именно он просил у нее. Но она не знала, что и как она должна делать, чтобы на самом деле помочь ему.

Она не знала и не могла знать.

- И тебе решать, Кристина. Я дам тебе шанс в обмен на шанс, который ты дашь мне.

- Что я должна сделать? – В страхе прошептала Кристина.

- Воскресить меня. – Холодно и твердо ответил он. – Вернув мне желание жить музыкой…

- Как?

- Как! – Переспросил ее он. - Может быть, тебе подскажет твое сердце, Кристина, или твоя душа… Ты же всегда чувствовала своего ангела музыки… Теперь я прошу тебе помочь отыскать его. Я думаю, это не самая большая цена, которую я мог бы взыскать с тебя, Кристина. К тому же, как ты сказала, тебе теперь все равно некуда идти, потому, в первую очередь для тебя будет лучше, если ты согласишься.

- И что я получу взамен? – Удивилась Кристина, осторожно спросив его.

- Мой сын будет рядом с тобою, а ты сможешь быть с ним. Но, прежде всего, ты должна сдержать нашу договоренность…

- Как? – Выдохнула Кристина с ужасом.

Она, правда, не знала, в чем именно он нуждался, чтобы желать жить и творить дальше.

В наивной прежней девочке, верящей в ангела музыки?

В ней, как в женщине?

В ее любви?

В ее доверии?

В ее преданности?

В чем!

Он усмехнулся.

- Не я должен ответить на этот вопрос. – Сказал он отяжелевшим голосом. – И еще, Кристина, знай, тем самым я не просил тебя ни о чем бесчестном. Роль музы, роль моего ангела вовсе не предполагают роль шлюхи, Кристина. Я вижу страх в твоих глазах. – Это был не страх. Точнее, страх не за себя. - Потому, можешь не тревожиться по этому поводу, если ты посчитала, что вместе с этим я могу попросить что-то еще. – Кристина с болью усмехнулась. – И потому, я прекрасно вижу рамки, в которых я прошу тебя о помощи. Но… - Он подошел к ней еще ближе, и Кристина ощутила на своем лице его дыхание, - если я посчитаю нужным потребовать от тебя этого, если я посчитаю нужным… - повторил он с присущей ему холодностью, которой до этого не было в его голосе, - не забывай, по условиям, которые ты примешь, ты не сможешь отказаться!

Она так и так не сможет!

- Я должна сделать это ради малыша?

- Ты – да. Я могу оставить тебя рядом с моим сыном на какой-то срок, но другого выхода нет.

- Скажи мне, что ты все-таки будешь требовать от меня? – Испуганно произнесла она, представляя, чего он все-таки может от нее потребовать.

- Ты, похоже, не слышишь меня. – Заметил он недовольно. - Я буду требовать… _покорности_. – Коротко ответил он.

- Что я буду делать!

- Просто жить. Ты будешь жить, дышать, как всегда, будешь рядом с моим сыном… но разница будет лишь в том, что ты будешь знать о том, что ты нужна мне, а я буду знать, что мой ангел снова со мною.

Кристина выдохнула.

- И только?

- Да.

- На какой срок? – Затаив дыхание, спросила Кристина.

Вечность.

Навсегда.

Что могло желать ее сердце теперь?

Все равно на сколько, только чтобы мальчик был с нею.

Она не сможет расстаться с ребенком.

…А теперь уже и с ним тоже.

Он вздохнул.

- До того момента, как я пойму, что моя музыка вернулась, вдохнув в меня жизнь. – Наклонившись к ее лицу, тихо объяснил он.

Он лгал.

Настанет ли тот момент, когда он самостоятельно захочет, а главное сможет ее снова отпустить, когда теперь она будет с ним, делая выбор по собственной воле?

Тогда легче будет умереть.

- Я согласна.

Ее голос разрушил нависшую над ними тишину. Ее ответ заставил биться его сердце еще быстрее. Повтори еще раз. – Прошептал где-то в глубине души его внутренний голос, желая услышать это еще раз, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что она сказала именно то, что он услышал.

- Если ты даешь мне согласие на наш уговор, Кристина, - он неласково взял ее за подбородок, и приподнял ее голову, предупреждая ее, - ты уже не сможешь отказаться, Кристина…

- Я согласна. – Еще раз повторила Кристина.

- Ты можешь пожалеть. – Предупредил он.

- Не угрожай мне. Ты сам сказал о рамках.

- Иногда они нарушаются.

- Я верю тебе.

- Иногда они нарушаются и другой стороной, той, с которой заключен договор. – Упрямо сообщил он ей, желая быть уверенным в том, что она сделала правильный выбор и не пожалеет об этом.

- Эрик, ты предложил мне условия – я дала согласие. Ты доволен? – Резко ответила ему Кристина.

- Пока еще не совсем. Пока ты еще можешь отказаться.

- Нет. Если ты сомневаешься в моем решении, я говорю тебе, что ничто не заставит меня изменить его.

- Это хорошо, Кристина, но не думай, что это будет просто. – В его голосе зазвучала угроза.

У нее на мгновение перехватило дыхание.

- Я изменился, Кристина. Я стал другим.

- Правда! – Словно желая услышать подтверждение, переспросила она.

- Да. Все, что произошло за последнее время очень сильно изменило меня. Если ты до сих пор не передумала, и не боишься вступать в какую-либо договоренность со мною, то я готов сообщить тебе, что наш договор вступает в силу.

- Я согласна Эрик. Я делаю это в большей степени из-за мальчика…

- Это хорошо, что ты заботишься о нем. Не бойся. – Все так же жестко произнес он. – Я буду строг, но я не причиню тебе вреда. Я никогда не хотел причинять тебе вреда, - его голос на мгновение смягчился. - Я даже не буду заточать тебя в подземельях оперы…

- А как же… где же мы с Анри…

- Поль. – Перебил ее он, поправив. – Его зовут, и будут звать Поль. Тем именем, которое дала ему его мать еще до рождения.

Кристина с опаской посмотрела на него.

- Но ему уже было дано имя.

Кристина уловила на себе его взгляд, и поняла, что он вовсе не намерен отступать от своего решения, и своими противоречиями она лишь злит его еще больше.

- Ты же не будешь противиться, верно? Ты помнишь, о чем я говорил тебе, говоря об условиях…

Кристина вздохнула. Но мальчику уже было дано имя!

- Но как же тогда…

- Анри-Поль, в таком случае его будут звать Анри-Поль.

- Если ты так считаешь… - Прошептала Кристина.

- Я так считаю. – Твердо произнес он. - Итак, Кристина, не думай, что вам придется жить здесь.

Меньше всего ему хотелось снова видеть ее в стенах Оперы. Воспоминания были слишком живыми и отчетливыми. Кроме того, это было не самое безопасное место.

- Ты согласна с этим?

Кристина повела плечом. Что она могла сказать?

- В таком случае, собирайся, и сегодня к полудню тебя будет ждать экипаж. Ты уезжаешь.

- Куда я еду? – Удивилась Кристина, сдержав негодование.

- Ты едешь в мой дом, в котором будешь жить с ребенком… точнее, в котором будет жить мой сын.

- У тебя есть дом? – Задала она глупый вопрос.

- Да. Вы где-то должны жить. Я не позволю, чтобы мой сын когда-нибудь снова находился в доме твоего мужа.

- Ты берешь меня в этот дом, как прислугу? – Предположив это, спросила у него Кристина.

- Нет. – С легкостью ответил он. – Лично я не думал определять тебя на эту должность. Ты будешь жить в доме единственной хозяйкой.

- В дом к мужчине… - Задумчиво, и совсем тихо проговорила Кристина.

- Я предупреждал тебя, Кристина, что тебе придется делать выборы. Кажется, ты задумалась о своей репутации? Тебе не кажется, что уже поздно.

- Верно, поздно. – Согласилась она, вспоминая, что обратный путь у нее теперь вряд ли был.

- Не беспокойся. – Сказал он. – Я позабочусь, об этом никто не будет знать. Кроме того, никто не будет знать о том, что вы еще замужем, мадам. Кроме этого, мой дом далеко от Парижа. Вероятность, что кто-то узнает тебя, очень мала. Но если это так заботит тебя, обещаю, что ты приедешь туда ни как мадам де Шаньи.

Кристина положительно качнула головой, закусив губу.

- Вот видишь, ты начинаешь соглашаться. – Заметил он. – Доверяй мне.

- Ты… - Многозначительно произнесла Кристина, и подняла на него глаза. – Ты поедешь с нами?

- Нет. Ты поедешь одна. Тебя встретят. Я надеюсь, там вам будет хорошо. К тому же, куда лучше, чем здесь. Ты не будешь приставлена к мальчику, как нянька. Прислуга будет в твоем распоряжении. Помимо всего прочего, можешь не беспокоиться Кристина, у тебя будет все, в чем ты можешь нуждаться. Как я заметил, ты вернулась почти без вещей. О туалетах и прочем необходимом тоже можешь не беспокоиться. Все, что может понадобиться тебе и, конечно же, моему сыну у вас непременно будет. Твоя жизнь не будет ничем отличаться от обыденной нормальной жизни.


	24. Глава 24

24.

Соглашение было принято обеими сторонами.

На секунду Кристине показалось, что не хватало скрепить договор кровью, уж слишком внешне была ситуация устрашающа и необычна.

Все было как-то непонятно, и походило на сон.

Точнее, на кошмар.

Она в это же утро поспешно собралась, благо собирать ей было нечего.

К полудню она была готова. К тому времени ее уже ждал экипаж, в точности, как он и сказал. Она всегда могла доверять его словам, так как его слова имели вес. Он всегда был им верен. За это время Кристина попрощалась в мадам Жири, поблагодарив ее за все, и вкратце пересказав ей ситуацию, не утаив того, куда именно она едет с мальчиком.

Мадам Жири на ее слова прореагировала очень сдержанно.

Впрочем, как и всегда. Она не могла в корне согласиться со всем, но и не могла возражать. Потому, она пожелала Кристине доброго пути, и, конечно же, беречь мальчика. Некоторое время Кристину трясло от неизвестности.

Ей предстояло жить в совсем чужом доме. Несмотря на то, что этот дом принадлежал _ему_. Что она могла ожидать от всего этого – она не знала.

Дорога ее слегка утомила, но через несколько часов, показавшихся Кристине бесконечными, она прибыла на место. Дом смотрелся вполне жилым, за счет окружающей его зелени, и выглядел даже очень приятным на вид.

Она, честно говоря, ожидала чего-то более мрачного и пугающего, но, похоже, она ошиблась.

Дом был похож на все остальные дома, и в этом не оправдал ее предположений.

Глупо. Неужели она ждала ужасающего замка, находящегося где-нибудь далеко, в местности лишенной растительности, там, где нельзя было встретить ни одной живой души?

Кристина почувствовала себя совершенно глупо.

Кажется, она уже давно вышла из того возраста, в котором в голову приходят подобные фантазии. Кристина с мальчиком вышла из экипажа и огляделась.

Ее немного покачивало от длительной дороги. С порога спустилась женщина, с интересом осматривая Кристину, направилась к ней.

Судя по всему, это была горничная. У него здесь были еще и слуги? – Удивленно подумала про себя Кристина.

После смерти супруги он вообще хотел избавиться от этого дома, от всего, что в нем находилось, уволить всех слуг (так он и сделал, оставив лишь несколько человек для поддержки дома). Он хотел, чтобы ничего и никогда не напоминало ему о том кошмаре, который ему пришлось пережить, о той жизни, в которой он пытался найти покой и счастье. Но так и не нашел. Но в последствии он решил не спешить, немного подождав.

Что-то помешало ему, и он решил отложить продажу дома, оставив его.

Женщина, улыбаясь, поздоровалась с Кристиной.

Она достала из кармана фартука бумагу и пошелестела ею.

- Мадмуазель, мы вас ждали! Это о вас сообщал хозяин! Вы ведь Кристина, верно?

Кристина, опешивши, пожала плечами.

Мадмуазель! Она в душе улыбнулась. Ее назвали мадмуазель?

- Хозяин сообщил нам о том, что вы родственница его хорошего друга. Кристина Жири.

Кристина чуть не поперхнулась от того, что было сообщено ей этой женщиной. Вот уж что-что, а фамилию Жири она еще никогда не носила, и не думала, что ей придется носить ее.

Какую игру он затеял? Что еще он придумал!

Все это походило на невинную детскую игру. Но, скорее всего, это было похоже на усмешку с его стороны, на издевку над ней. Она не желала, чтобы ее кто-нибудь признал здесь – он поступил с ней таким вот образом, назвав ее родственницей мадам Жири.

Назвать ее Кристиной Жири – никогда бы не могла в это поверить. Хотя, все равно прислуга не будет интересоваться всем этим, это была лишь маленькая формальность, зато, которая принесла ей то ли смущение, то ли возмущение, то ли улыбку на ее лице. Ей показалось это столь нелепым, что она непроизвольно улыбнулась. Если бы он назвал бы ее мадам Кристиной де Шаньи – это было бы слишком откровенно.

К тому же, замужняя мадам бы никогда не переехала бы жить в дом к чужому мужчине. Это могло навредить ей, даже в лице прислуги, а он обещал ей, что она будет в безопасности. Назвать ее Дааэ было бы тоже слишком опасно. Зачем лишний раз ворошить прошлое?

Глупой идеей, но вместе с тем вполне разумной было назвать ее родственницей мадам Жири.

Тем более, ее в его доме знали. Кристина вполне могла бы предстать, как родственница мадам Жири. Это будет куда безопаснее и удобнее.

Кристине было так нелепо принимать это. Но в чем-то она испытала абсолютно детский восторг. Интересно, он придумал все это специально для нее?

- О мадмуазель…

- Зовите меня… Кристина. – Улыбнулась она.

Женщина немного замешкалась.

- О да Кристина, хорошо. Хозяин сообщил, что вы приедете не одна… его сын… его сын, мальчик нашелся, он жив! Это правда? Этот ребенок…

- Да.

- Какая радость, мадмуазель! Кто бы мог подумать! – Женщина почти взвизгнула. - Что же, хозяин сообщил, что вы у нас останетесь погостить, он попросил подготовить самую лучшую комнату для вас, и подготовить детскую для мальчика. Проходите в дом, комната вас ждет!

Остаток вечера Кристина провела за привыканием к новому месту.

Дом внутри произвел на нее впечатление. Она не могла предположить, что когда-нибудь она посетит _его_ собственный дом.

Все в доме словно ждало, чтобы здесь царила жизнь, но, похоже, кроме прислуги здесь уже порядком никто не жил, и дом напоминал умирающее от тоски существо.

Очень жаль. – Подумала Кристина. Внутренне убранство дома впечатляло. Да, наверное, она бы хотела, чтобы ее дом был именно таким. По крайней мере, она бы выбрала именно такие тона, именно такую мебель, именно такие сочетания.

Когда они с Раулем думали над обустройством их дома, ее муж часто был не согласен с ее мнением, считая, что она легкомысленно относится к этой затеи.

На следующее утро Кристина была удивлена, когда обнаружила, что ее ждали привезенные наряды и все необходимое.

Все ее вещи остались в доме супруга. Да она и не хотела их забирать. Они просто-напросто были ей не нужны, как напоминания о той жизни.

А теперь ее ждали новые наряды. Кристина на долю секунды смутилась.

Он обещал ей, что она не будет ни в чем нуждаться – она помнила, и все-таки, это было чересчур. Но нельзя было отрицать – ее это порадовало.

Казалось, он приложил все силы, чтобы ей было хорошо.

Но, что это было по сравнению с тем, что ей приходилось коротать дни в полном одиночестве. Через несколько дней пребывания в пустом доме, совершенно одной, Кристина начала скучать.

Невозможно так жить долгое время.

-

- Где Кристина? – Удивленно спросил Филипп, прибыв в дом своего брата, замечая странные переглядывания прислуги.

Абсолютно вся прислуга ответила молчанием на его вопрос. Еще одна секунда и он был готов кого-нибудь убить за то, что никто, абсолютно никто не дал ему внятного ответа на вопрос о том, что все-таки произошло.

Было ясно лишь одно - Кристины в доме не было.

И не было уже почти сутки. Если бы мадам решила пойти прогуляться с ребенком, например, она бы вернулась вечером того дня, когда ушла.

Но Кристина не вернулась. Лишь через несколько минут, когда Филипп вошел в спальню Кристины, а затем в детскую и, спросив у няньки, все ли на месте – та ответила, что похоже, некоторых вещей ребенка не было.

Лишь после этого ему стало понятно, что Кристина покинула имение.

Куда она могла поехать?

В Париж – в этом не было сомнения. Значит, с той же вероятностью она могла поехать в Оперу. Филипп пару раз чертыхнулся, вспоминая Оперу, а вместе с ней и саму Кристину, и должно признать – на несколько секунд задумался – а стоит ли искать эту чертову девчонку!

И тем не менее, все же поехал в Париж.

Через несколько часов, как ему показалось, утомительной поездки в плохом настроении он прибыл в Оперу. Честно говоря, с чего начинать поиск мадам де Шаньи он слабо представлял. А вообще – правильно ли его предположение? Могла ли Кристина поехать именно в Оперу, с которой теперь ее мало что связывало? В Париж, в Оперу, с ребенком, ни к кому. Полнейший бред и нелепица.

Глупость, свойственная лишь женщине. На такой необдуманный поступок могла быть способна лишь женщина.

Впрочем, от Кристины можно было ожидать всего, что угодно. Филиппу все это совершенно не нравилось. К тому же, он ощущал себя полнейшим идиотом, которому выпало несчастье разыскивать жену младшего брата.

Он несколько раз проклял свой необдуманный поступок.

Надо было оставить все, как есть. Вот уж никогда Кристина не посмела бы этого сделать – будь она его женой! Он достаточно долго, несколько минут, вспоминал имя той женщины, которая, насколько он помнил, знала Кристину. Как же ее звали, и чем она занималась в этой проклятой Опере?

Жири. Кажется, ее звали Жири.

Когда он нашел мадам Жири, она показалась ему чересчур суровой и холодной.

Похоже, женщина была удивлена визиту Филиппа.

Ее оторвали от работы, и как ему показалось, она вовсе не была этим довольна.

- Не могу вас припомнить, месье. – Холодно сказала мадам Жири.

- Граф Филипп де Шаньи, мадам.

Мадам Жири вздрогнула при этой фамилии, уповая на то, что Филипп этого не заметил.

В ее голове все сразу же логически выстроилось.

- Ах да, ваш брат…

Лицо мадам Жири совершенно ничего не выражало.

Она была очень сдержана, и казалось, что на лице у нее не отражается ни одна из ее эмоций.

По нему вообще возможно хоть что-то прочесть? – Подумал Филипп.

- Когда-то имел отношение к этой Опере. – Закончил фразу мадам Жири Филипп, не желая припоминать то время.

Слово Опера он произнес таким тоном, что мадам Жири показалось, будто бы он вложил туда всю ненависть и презрение, которыми может обладать человек.

Рауля уже давно ничего не связывало с этим театром.

- Ну конечно же, я вспомнила. – Вздохнула мадам Жири. – Месье, чем обязана? – Прищурилась она.

- Видите ли, мадам Жири, - начал Филипп, - я хочу спросить у вас кое о чем. Вы ведь знаете Кристину Дааэ, в прошлом. Нынешнюю жену моего младшего брата, а сейчас, соответственно, де Шаньи.

- Конечно, месье. – Честно ответила мадам Жири.

- Ответьте мне на один вопрос, мадам, Кристина не появлялась в Опере в ближайшее время? Вы не видели ее, не говорили с ней?

Мадам Жири втянула ноздрями воздух, и все так же невозмутимо ответила Филиппу:

- Да месье, видите ли, Кристина была здесь вчера. Я была удивлена, вот уже несколько лет Кристина не навещала меня, как старого друга. У нас была очень милая беседа.

- А потом? – Недовольно произнес Филипп, думая о том, что он все же не ошибся в своих предположениях. Кристина была здесь.

- А потом она уехала. – Приподняв одну бровь, с легкостью ответила женщина.

- Куда?

Мадам Жири покачала головой.

- Я не знаю, месье де Шаньи. Она не посвящала меня в свои дальнейшие планы. Я смела предполагать, что Кристина приезжала навестить меня, побывать в Опере, посетить магазины, как это делают все дамы. Ну а потом, очевидно, отправилась обратно. – Сухо проговорила мадам Жири. – Разве это не так?

Филипп ответил ей молчанием, лишь недовольно обводя взглядом свою собеседницу.

Мадам Жири говорила с такой непоколебимой уверенностью, что не поверить ей, или хотя бы сказать слово против было просто невозможно.

Ее тон был слишком уверенным, чтобы быть неправдой.

Женщина с необыкновенной выдержкой, - подумал он. – Есть ли на этом свете хоть что-то, что способно вывести ее из себя?

- Мадам Жири, вы уверенны? – Спросил Филипп, после непродолжительного молчания. – Вы уверенны, что Кристина не упоминала, куда она могла поехать потом?

Мадам Жири недовольно вздохнула.

Ее ждали ее девочки и репетиция.

- Нет граф, - ответила она. – Она ничего не говорила, я уверенна. А что, что-то не так?

- Нет. Все так. – Поспешил ответить Филипп. – Все так. Просто я хотел узнать, возможно, после посещения Оперы она собиралась посетить в Париже что-то еще.

- Нет. Я поняла, что она собиралась возвратиться домой. – Получил он уверенный ответ от мадам Жири.

Невозможно было даже предположить, что оба сейчас солгали ради спасения положения. Лишь с разницей в том, что каждый это сделал исходя из своих личных причин.

- Что же, - Филипп достал карманные золотые часы, посмотрел на них, - не смею больше задерживать вас, мадам. Благодарю вас, что потратили свое драгоценное время на нашу беседу.

Мадам Жири сдержанно кивнула, и поспешила вернуться к работе.

Все, что Филипп выяснил из разговора с мадам Жири, так это то, что Кристина была в Опере, но ее уже здесь нет, а куда она могла направиться, эта женщина не знала.

Все это было довольно безрадостно, так как местонахождение Кристины было неизвестным. Что можно было предположить? Все что угодно. И даже самое малоприятное и обнадеживающее.

Но не могла же она исчезнуть? Возможно, она вернется.

А если нет? При этой мысли у Филиппа что-то перевернулось внутри.

А если Кристина вот таким простым и незамысловатым способом пропала, да еще с ребенком? Его брату это, конечно, сложно будет объяснить, но это прекрасно!

Она сама избавила тем самым их семью от ее общества.

На самом деле, Филипп был бы рад, если бы Кристины никогда не было в жизни его брата.

Почему бы Раулю было не выбрать себе в жены достойную супругу?

А Кристина… Кристина лишь только мешала.

Когда Филипп вышел из Оперы и сел в экипаж, желание думать на тему исчезновения Кристины у него отпало напрочь.

Можно было, конечно сообщить в полицию, но вся эта суета… К тому же, может быть девчонка вернется? Могла же она где-нибудь заночевать, например, у какой-нибудь знакомой. Хотя конечно, мог быть и другой вариант – мало ли что могло случиться на улицах Парижа или по дороге из него.

Филипп поморщился. Эти мысли начали ему надоедать. Ее исчезновение могло быть просто спасительным!

-

Чем больше проходило времени, тем невыносимее было Кристине терпеть страшное одиночество в этом доме.

Хоть дом вовсе и не навивал жуткие ощущения, и Кристина вполне могла найти себе занятие – прогуливаться в очень аккуратном зазелененном саду с беседками, читать, в доме было много книг, находить себе еще какие-то занятия. Но она никак не могла найти себе занятия. Ей было не по себе.

Иногда она просто бродила по дому. Нашла одну запертую дверь, которую, похоже, не имели возможности отпереть даже слуги. На секунду Кристине почудилось, что она попала в сказку, и стоило ей только найти способ открыть эту дверь, чтобы удовлетворить свое любопытство, то ее постигнет страшная расплата перед хозяином.

Быть одной становилось все невыносимее.

Она провела в этом доме долгих и одиноких три дня.

На утро четвертого ей показалось, что если так будет длиться и дальше – она сойдет с ума. Не спасало даже время, проведенное вместе с мальчиком.

Первый день она потратила на то, чтобы разобраться с новыми прибывшими в ее распоряжение вещами и нарядами, казалось, что могло быть еще более занятым для женщины? Но Кристину не обрадовало даже это в той мере, в какой должно было обрадовать любую женщину.

Ей чего-то не хватало.

Все это время она жила в трепетном ожидании.

Чего именно – она не знала сама, только лишь при упоминании этого чего-то ее сердце учащало свой ход, а где-то внутри живота начиналось какое-то странное и необъяснимое ощущение тянущей, но сладостной боли.

Она ждала того, что желало и ожидало ее сердце, но вместе с тем отвергал и не принимал разум.

- Мадмуазель, вы хорошо спали? – Поинтересовалась все та же женщина, которая встретила ее несколько дней назад у экипажа, представившись в последствии Беатрис.

Кристина сидела в кресле у окна, задумчиво рассматривая линию горизонта.

Она пожала плечами и улыбнулась.

- Да, вполне.

- Это хорошо. – Сказала женщина и тоже улыбнулась. – А-то за завтраком вы, мадмуазель, ох, простите, Кристина, - она уже так давно не слышала, чтобы ее называли мадмуазель. Какая милая игра! – вы были такой грустной. – Заметила женщина.

- Это не грусть. – Ответила с легкостью Кристина.

- А что же?

- Я просто немного скучаю.

- Наверное, по кому-нибудь дорогому вам! – Сказала женщина и густо покраснела. – Простите, Кристина. К чему это я? Простите меня Кристина, что это я за вопросы задаю. Все же, как хорошо, что вы гостите у нас здесь. Этот дом стал слишком пустым. – Женщина покачала головой. - А кем вы приходитесь мадам Жири?

- Она… - Кристина на секунду запнулась, – мне почти как мать.

- Она замечательный человек. И к тому же, очень хороший друг хозяина. Я вижу, и вы тоже хорошо знакомы с хозяином, если он предложил вам пожить здесь…

Кристина смутилась.

- Да. К тому же, нужно помочь с мальчиком. – Сказала Кристина.

- О да, малыш лишился матери, так ее и не увидев. – Вздохнула женщина. - Вы же, наверное, знаете, что за последнее время произошло!

Кристина положительно кивнула.

- О, что пережил этот дом за столь непродолжительное время.

- Беатрис, - несмело попросила Кристина, - расскажите мне…

- Кристина…

- Пожалуйста. – Сказала Кристина, указывая на свободное кресло. – Я здесь совсем одна. Поговорите со мною хотя бы вы. Если мы поговорим немного, моя же компания не оторвет вас ни от каких важных занятий?

- Ну что же… - Женщина несмело присела на краешек кресла, расправив складки на фартуке.

Женщина по возрасту могла бы быть матерью Кристины и потому, ее чем-то заботливый тон был приятен Кристине.

- О дорогая Кристина, что я могу вам рассказать обо всем этом? Я даже не знаю, столько всего произошло. Бедный дом, а хозяин… - женщина прищурила глаза, словно думая, что можно сказать, - а хозяин очень странный человек. Скажу вам честно, иногда он может пугать. Но все то, что произошло за последнее время, – женщина покачала головой, – это очень безрадостно! Это совсем недавно дом опустел, а так... Хотя хозяин нечасто появлялся здесь, но здесь жила его жена. Мадам была всегда такой доброй, приветливой. А хозяин… он всегда старался, как можно реже разговаривать с прислугой, на первый взгляд он такой холодный и строгий. Пожалуй, я единственная, с кем он разговаривал из прислуги, и то, лишь потому, что я потом давала всей прислуге распоряжения.

Кристина положительно показала головой.

Да, это было похоже на него.

- Лично я думала, когда хозяин принял меня сюда на работу, что все здесь будет совершенно обычно, хотя…

- Хотя что? – Поинтересовалась Кристина, не сдержавшись.

- Хотя, по одному виду хозяина вряд ли можно сказать, что все может быть обычным. Он не похож на обычного… – Но женщина сразу же осеклась, переведя тему. – Потом он привез сюда хозяйку. Молодая мадам была очень милой девушкой. Такой доброй, чистой… и, кроме того, она очень любила его. Хозяина.

Кристина отвела взгляд.

- А он? – Вдруг вырвалось у нее.

- А он! – Переспросила женщина и вздохнула. – О Кристина, он… он непременно что-то чувствовал к этой девушке, но не знаю, можно ли это назвать именно той любовью. Но молодая мадам любила его так сильно, насколько только способна женщина, это я могу сказать точно. Это видно. А хозяин, даже если что-то и чувствовал, Кристина, то он не всегда показывал это так явно. Мадам всегда так смотрела на него… так… - Кристина закусила губу, - я не знаю, как объяснить это, но так, как смотрят на человека, без которого не смыслят жизни, к которому чувствуешь, может, не столько любовь, сколько что-то другое забота, что ли, сострадание. – Женщина взмахнула ресницами. – Я долго пыталась понять, что могло связывать такого холодного и даже пугающего в каком-то смысле таинственного мужчину, как хозяин, и эту маленькую невинную девочку? Я так и не поняла, Кристина, признаюсь вам. Но… мадам вообще была еще совсем юным созданием, и в ее глазах было не столько любви, сколько привязанности и доверия ему, не смотря ни на что. Она была чудесной девушкой. – Кристина знала. - Но скажу честно, порою казалось, что она не подходила хозяину. Она была слишком наивна, а он… отстранен от этого мира. Думаю, может и лучше, что – женщина подняла глаза вверх, - да простятся мне мои слова, что молодая мадам умерла. Не смогли бы они жить счастливо. Видит господь, иногда у меня складывалось такое ощущение, что мадам жила в своем мире, а хозяин где-то далеко – в своем. Честное слово, иногда мне кажется, что он слишком далек от того, что его окружает. Может быть это из-за того... – женщина замолчала на какой-то миг, - из-за его внешнего вида.

Кристина вздохнула.

- Но не буду об этом. Мне, ровным счетом ничего не известно. Ваша крестная мать, мадам Жири часто говорила, что лучше не заговаривать на эту тему, особенно, если сам хозяин рядом.

- Хорошо, Беатрис, а что потом? Что стало потом? – Зачем-то требуя узнать больше, спросила Кристина, возвращаясь к прежней теме.

- Потом? – Беатрис пожала плечами. – Молодая хозяйка ждала ребенка, - вздохнула женщина, - и скажу, что, не смотря, на столь радостное событие этот дом стал в тот момент еще тоскливее и угрюмей. Хозяйка тосковала по супругу, но его почти не было рядом с мадам. А она так нуждалась в нем каждый день. Беременность была тяжелой. Она почти не спускалась из своей комнаты. А хозяин уезжал рано утром, почти еще до рассвета, кажется в Париж. Он говорил, что там у него дела. Наверное, так оно и было… Но молодая мадам постоянно ходила грустная и понурая. Женщины так чувствительны в такие моменты… Она стала часто плакать и совсем отстранилась от людей, она занималась либо шитьем, либо рисованием, она прекрасно рисовала. Бедная девочка, было такое впечатление, что она была совсем одна в этом мире. Хозяин приезжал поздно ночью, когда мадам уже спала… - Она вздохнула. – Очень злой, будто бы постоянно что-то шло не так. Ужинать он отказывался, а на утро снова мог покидать свою супругу. А если не уезжал, а оставался здесь, то он запирался в большом зале и его никто не видел… У хозяина есть зала, в которой он может проводить не выходя оттуда по несколько дней. Ничто не могло выдавать присутствие хозяина в доме, разве что – музыка. Музыка. Мне все время казалось, что он всегда трепетно относился к ней. Я не знаю, что там, в этой зале. Он всегда сам запирает этот зал, и никто и никогда туда не входит. Это лишь его комната… Он не разрешает там даже убирать. Я лишь знаю, что там стоит какой-то ужасный музыкальный инструмент…

- Фортепьяно. – Слегка улыбнувшись, сказала Кристина, догадавшись.

Вот что была это за комната, которую она нашла запертой.

Как она не догадалась сразу?

Вот что таилось за замком этой таинственной комнаты.

Вполне понятно, что он никого не хотел допускать до этого.

- Да… наверное оно. – Согласилась с предположением Кристины Беатрис.

Женщина вздохнула, словно припомнила что-то вовсе неприятное и тяжелое для памяти.

- А потом произошло это несчастье с родившимся сыном хозяина и мадам. То есть с…

- С Анри-Полем. – Заметила Кристина.

- Да. Какое счастье, что мальчик нашелся. О, какая это грустная история. – Снова вздохнула женщина. – А ведь молодая мадам после этого почти лишилась рассудка, бедняжка. Она так хотела, чтобы у хозяина был ребенок. Я думаю, они… оба хотели. И пусть хозяин никогда не подавал виду на людях, что рад тому, что его жена готовилась стать матерью его ребенка, мне всегда казалось, что он ждал этого не меньше, чем она сама. Она все время говорила, что ребенок будет для него тем счастьем, которое она может ему дать… и тут такое. Хозяин тоже вынес немалое после того, как это произошло, Кристина. Это был ужасный вечер.

- Как же получилось так, что никто из прислуги не заметил, что произошло? – Удивилась Кристина.

- О, дорогая Кристина, вся прислуга... ничего не могла заметить. Поразительно, но эта женщина, которая принимала роды у мадам оказалась не такой уж и простой. – С ужасом сказала Беатрис. – Снотворное…

- Это ужасно.

- О да! Мадам была так плоха, что не скоро пришла в чувство, а когда она очнулась и узнала о случившемся… Бедняжка была вся в слезах, но казалось, что и хозяин лишился рассудка. О, я не знаю, что он чувствовал, кажется, он пришел в ярость. А что он творил тем вечером, когда вернулся из Парижа и узнал об этом кошмаре… - Женщина покачала головой. - Его кабинет превратился в груду обломков различных вещей и стекла. Ужасное зрелище. Он сделал с этой комнатой что-то страшное. Я помню эту ночь. Всю мебель, картины и прочее пришлось выкинуть. О, Кристина, а молодая мадам была так подавлена, она постоянно плакала, почти ничего не ела, ни с кем не говорила, даже отказывалась видеть хозяина… Бедная девочка, сердце разрывалось, глядя на нее. – Вздохнула женщина. – Мадам была такой хорошей… Было так искренне жаль девочку, наблюдая, как случившееся губит ее. – Женщина покачала головой. - Эта ужасная трагедия.

- А что потом?

- А потом в этом доме стало еще мрачнее. Хозяин стал еще пасмурнее, хозяйка оплакивала свое дитя. И казалось, что у них вовсе наступил разлад. А через какое-то время молодая хозяйка забеременела снова. Знаете, у меня создавалось впечатление, что хозяйка видела в возможном ребенке спасение, будто бы, как только она родит хозяину ребенка, их любовь станет крепче. Наверное, это наивность каждой женщины. Может быть, она боялась его потерять, и тем самым наделась, что сможет быть нужной ему. – Покачала головой женщина. Кристина, слушая Беатрис, до боли кусала губы. Неужели они оба были так несчастны? – Бедняжка. Но она была так плоха. У нее было плохое здоровье, тем более после этой страшной потери первого ребенка. Врач изначально сказал ей, что эта беременность нежелательна, и может угрожать ее здоровью.

- И что же? Она его не послушала!

- Нет, мадам настолько была одержима мыслью о том, что она должна родить ребенка хозяину… она не хотела даже слышать о вариантах, предложенных ей доктором. О нет, она все-таки очень сильно любила хозяина. Чтобы пойти на такое, нужно очень сильно любить человека! – Подняла глаза женщина на Кристину.

В глазах Кристины дрожали слезы.

- Но господь, похоже, был против счастья этой девочки. Она была очень слаба. Все-таки, ей не дано было испытать радость материнства. В одну из ночей у нее началось кровотечение… О Кристина, молодая мадам не доносила ребенка в течении трех месяцев. Это очень много. Младенцы редко выживают с таким сроком. Мне казалось, ребенку и доктор не в силах был помочь. Бедняжка мадам так мучилась, ей было так плохо, очень плохо, мадам так кричала… Хозяин был похож на дикого зверя, запертого в клетке. Он и так порою похож на зверя своим взглядом и поведением, а тогда… Он все это время провел в гостиной, и видит бог, я боялась, что снова придется выносить из нее обломки мебели. Слава богу, здесь был его друг, мадам Жири, о ваша крестная мать очень мудрая женщина… Если бы ни она, я думаю хозяин бесцеремонно вломился бы в спальню к молодой мадам и просто задушил бы доктора, который был с нею. Доктор пытался спасти ее почти сутки. И лишь к ночи следующего дня молодая хозяйка родила девочку. – Глаза Кристины заблестели. Женщина шмыгнула носом. – Но мадам была слишком слаба. Она все время звала хозяина, просила, чтобы он был с нею… Рассудок оставил ее перед смертью, бедная девочка. Хозяин все-таки пробыл с нею последние несколько часов, а к утру она скончалась. Это все было очень страшно. А через несколько дней малышка, которую родила мадам тоже умерла. А хозяин сразу же после этого уехал, и теперь почти не появлялся здесь больше.

Женщина немного помолчала.

- Какое счастье, что сын хозяина все-таки жив, и теперь здесь… Правда, его мать…

- У него есть отец. – Непроизвольно произнесла Кристина и на секунду захлебнулась воздухом, вздрогнув, как от холода.

- Похоже, у вас бурная беседа, дамы!

Кристина подняла испуганные глаза, глубокий и знакомый голос заполнил комнату.

В дверном проеме стоял Эрик.

Именно такой, каким она привыкла видеть его всегда – он умел выглядеть хорошо, строго и элегантно.

Вот только, Кристине показалось, что в его глазах сейчас играло недовольство.

- Кажется, я помешал вашей беседе. – С усмешкой сказал он.

Женщина, сидевшая рядом с Кристиной вздрогнула и быстро вскочила с кресла, встав где-то поблизости, потупив взгляд.

Хозяин, вальяжно сняв перчатки, рывком кинул их на близь стоящий столик, и не торопясь, вошел в комнату.

- Должен прервать ваши беседы. – Произнес он. – Оставь нас. – Резко, но не грубо сказал он женщине, и та, сделав реверанс перед хозяином, быстро направилась к выходу.

- Возможно, я зря оставил слуг. – Приподнимая одну бровь, с холодом сказал он, когда дверь захлопнулась.

Кристина сидела не шевелясь.

Она не ожидала его визита.

- П-почему? – Выжала она из себя.

- Потому что, как ты знаешь, я предпочитаю встречаться с наименьшим количеством людей, и не всегда им доверяю. Но… как ты заметила, мой дом далеко от Парижа, и мало кто здесь знает о…

- О…

- Обо мне. – Закончил он.

- Но слуги…

- Необходимы. – Снова закончил он ее слова. – Тебе, в первую очередь. Кто-то должен помогать тебе с ребенком.

- Спасибо за заботу. – Почувствовав на себе его взгляд, Кристина отвела глаза. - Ты не предупреждал, что придешь.

- Ты напугана моим приездом? – Спросил он, беззвучно прохаживаясь по комнате. – Тебе понравилась комната, тебе здесь удобно?

- Да, спасибо, все великолепно. – Поспешно заметила Кристина, словно не придавая этому большого внимания. - Я не ждала твоего прихода. Ты говорил, что…

- Я не говорил, что посещу вас так скоро. – Невозмутимо заметил он. – Но я приехал. И еще, я должен предупредить тебя, что я рассчитываю пробыть здесь неопределенное время. Я приехал и собираюсь остаться в своем доме.

- А Опера? – Выдохнула Кристина.

- Опера прекрасно существует, и думаю, просуществует еще, даже если я покину ее на какое-то время. У меня есть ведь и еще один дом. Так ведь? И я хочу пожить здесь. – Его голос был настолько невозмутим и спокоен, что Кристине становилось страшно.

- Ты… ты не говорил, что тоже будешь здесь. – Вздохнула Кристина, и ее сердце забилось быстрее в ожидании его ответа.

Будет?

Разве не об этом она могла лишь мечтать, изнемогая от этого одиночества здесь?

- Ты что-то имеешь против? Здесь находится мой сын. Не так ли, Кристина? Или ты забыла, чей ребенок у тебя на руках? И я имею право видеть его, когда захочу. А я теперь хочу быть с ним рядом постоянно, он слишком долгое время был далеко от меня.

Щеки Кристины вспыхнули.

- Да, извини. – Дрогнувшим голосом произнесла она.

И он это отчетливо заметил.

- Чего ты боишься, Кристина – меня, моего общества? – Подходя к двери, спросил он. - Или… себя!

Себя. – Хотела ответить она, и это было бы вернее.

Она знала, что кажется то, что желало ее сердце наступило, и вряд ли ее рассудок сможет устоять перед этим, если сердце возьмет над ним верх.

- Не переживайте мадам, мы будем как можно реже пересекаться с вами. Я все помню, и не позволю себе нарушить нашего уговора. И все-таки, я буду видеть тебя иногда, если мне будет необходимо. Ты же позволишь? – Мягко спросил он.

Кристина вздрогнула, надеясь, что он этого не заметил, и покорно кивнула головой.

Позже, когда он зашел в детскую комнату, он застал там Кристину.

Она не заметила его, так как была занята ребенком. Она вообще старалась, как можно больше времени проводить с мальчиком. Он остановился в дверях, Кристина держала на руках Анри-Поля, мальчик сидел у нее на коленях и тянул к ней маленькие ручки, что-то бормотал. Она была так прекрасна, когда держала на руках его сына.

На какое-то мгновение он залюбовался ею.

Это была давно уже не маленькая девочка, это была женщина.

Что-то изменилось в ее взгляде. И ничего не могло сильнее пробуждать в нем страстно любящего мужчину, чем эта женщина, державшая на руках его ребенка. И эта женщина была уже совершенно иной, нежели Кристина Дааэ, которая когда-то завладела его душой и сердцем.

Ее глаза светились, и ему показалось, что она счастлива.

Интересно, она действительно, счастлива?

Здесь, в его доме, рядом с ним?

Может ли она быть счастлива рядом с ним?

Ему, не смотря ни на что, так нелегко было поверить в то, что она теперь здесь, рядом с ним, так близко.


	25. Глава 25

25.

_Жульетта-Мари Лоранс_

_X. VIII. 1855 – 1874 V.II. _

Холодная серая могильная плита.

Именно такие плиты хранят на себе не только имена своих хозяев, но и в себе всю боль, тоску, ужас потери, и прочее когда-либо существовавшее в этом мире. Они хранят в себе потерянные жизни. Они хранят тепло потерянных душ. Их боль. Их ужас. И боль других.

За все это время Эрик почти не бывал на ее могиле. Он старался вообще не посещать это место. Не потому что оно казалось ему жутким.

Его жизнь всегда была адом, и меньше всего он боялся смерти, смерть не могла пугать его, так как он, как никто чувствовал на себе ее дыхание. Он привык ощущать себя на грани между жизнью и смертью.

Порою ему казалось, что смерть могла бы быть куда привлекательнее его жизни, той, которая была дана ему богом.

Потому, его не могли пугать серые могильные плиты, но он не мог смотреть именно на эту, на это имя. В нем моментально поднималось что-то тоскливое, внутри его груди сразу же начинала ворочаться острая ледяная, царапающая сердце боль и вина.

Он старался редко бывать здесь, чтобы не смотреть на это имя на могильной плите. Она будто бы всякий раз напоминала ему о пережитом, и о том, что, возможно, этого могло бы не быть, если бы он мог в какой-то момент что-то изменить.

- Прости меня, – вздохнул он, присев перед каменной плитой. - Прости, что я не дал тебе той любви, которой ты заслуживала, и ждала от меня… - налившимся тяжестью голосом сказал он, - и ты могла бы быть замечательной женой, о которой мужчины могли бы мечтать. Но не для меня. Я пытался дать тебе все, что мог… но не смог. Не смог – не значит не хотел. Просто ты заслуживала гораздо большего, чем я мог дать тебе, и совсем другого, нежели то, что я давал тебе. Прости. Но теперь наш сын со мною… Спасибо тебе…

Он встал, и, развернувшись, поспешно пошел прочь от этого места. Она могла бы быть прекрасной матерью, но господь отнял у нее такую возможность. Она могла бы быть замечательной женой, но ее дорога была неверной. Бедная девочка не заслуживала такого.

Но вместе с тем она и не заслуживала той крохи любви, которые он мог ей дать, когда она была рядом.

Она была милой, доброй, очень хорошенькой девочкой, он, несомненно, видел все это.

Она была ангелом. Но не его. Было что-то такое, что беспрестанно разводило их по разные берега одной реки. И, увы, он смог это понять, когда она стала ему настолько близка, что невозможно было уже что-то изменить.

Все время он чувствовал, что с каждым днем, сам, не желая того, отстраняется от нее все дальше.

Нельзя было отрицать, что она тонко чувствовала материю искусства, она превосходно рисовала, она умела ценить и ощущать каждую частичку красоты, обращенную к ней. Она была близка ему. Но у нее была не та душа, которая могла вдохнуть в него жизнь.

Жизнь, наполненную музыкой, тем, чем он жил и дышал.

В ней была чистота и наивность. Но ее чистота и наивность отличались от тех, которые искал он. Ее сердце слишком наполнилось его болью, так как было чересчур чутким. Она пыталась и старалась изменить его мир с черно-белого на красочный, она думала, что раскрасить картину его жизни так же легко, как и тусклый холст яркими красками.

Но невинный ребенок слишком ошибся, это было нелегко.

Она хотела слишком многого, и пыталась возложить на себя очень трудную и почти неподъемную ношу. Она не боялась этой ноши. И благодаря этому она непременно изменила его жизнь, и за это он был признателен ей. Она все-таки привнесла в нее тонкий лучик надежды в его темное царство. Он понял, что люди могут относиться к нему, как к себе подобному человеку, и видеть в нем не только лицо, но и душу. Эта девочка подарила ему частичку тепла и любви. Но ему было этого мало.

А ей было слишком мало того, что давал ей он. И он это понимал.

А она понимала, что никогда не сможет стать для него тем единственным, чем он дышал – музыкой. Ее душа видела, а его слышала.

Она пыталась его рассмотреть, а он расслышать.

Они были слишком разными. Она дышала любовью к нему, чрезмерно стараясь залечить его раны физической любовью, но не очень хорошо понимала, что помимо этого были раны в душе, которые не подвластно было залечить даже самому господу богу. Она принимала его, принимала его боль и тоску, но не понимала, что ее любовь никогда не излечит самую глубокую рану, которую он сам не хотел залечивать – любовь к другой.

Она боролась с одним, он боролся с другим.

Она боролась с его болью, а он боролся с тем, чтобы не отпустить ее и не потерять.

Но он понимал, что она страдает и рано или поздно станет еще несчастнее.

Это разрывало его сердце. В его жизни была лишь одна любовь – музыка. А музыкой была _она_…

Лишь Кристина была ангельским воплощением музыки, его музыки, воплощением рая, в котором ему было отказано изначально.

Именно в нее он изначально вдохнул свою жизнь и свой смысл, а она в него – свой. Она была ангелом раз и навсегда вдохнувшим в его тело жизнь.

Она была идеалом. Его идеалом. Он не мог представить другого ангела, другого идеала. Так как ее душа принадлежала лишь ему, и он всегда знал, что чтобы не случилось, ее душа останется с ним.

С каждым ударом его сердца эта любовь будет жить в нем, ее душа будет жить в нем. И главное, он не мог ее отпустить, как ни старался.

Чем больше проходило времени, тем яснее он понимал, что его сердце и любовь могут жить в этом мире только лишь ради нее, только лишь ради Кристины. Но теперь них было слишком много в прошлом, что могло разделять и отдалять их друг от друга.

И вместе с тем это же и влекло их друг к другу с непередаваемой силой.

Теперь они были оба столь одиноки, как и впервые, когда он увидел ее.

Ничто не мешало их душам слиться в единой мелодии, одновременно, но ему казалось, что теперь, после всего это было еще невозможнее, чем прежде. Он знал, что над ним теперь вечно будет существовать воспоминание о его жене, ровным счетом, как и Кристина будет помнить о том, что в ее жизни и сердце существовал или, может быть, существует до сих пор ее виконт.

Неужели им было необходимо пройти через все это, чтобы понять, что каждый по-своему не может друг без друга?

Если Кристина вернулась, значит, и она поняла это тоже.

Ровным счетом, как и он. Он знал. Он знал об этом всегда. Она всегда была в его мыслях. Даже когда он пытался забыться рядом с Жюли.

Но это было невозможно. Сердце восставало против этого. Неужели теперь все может измениться?

А вообще, может ли что-то измениться? Сколько боли еще должна впитать в себя земля, чтобы они оба поняли, что они единое, и никто и никогда не смог бы это разрушить? Чем они оба должны еще пожертвовать и пренебречь, чтобы их сердца перестали ощущать эту страшную боль и вину?

--

За те несколько дней, как он прибыл сюда, Кристина всего пару раз видела его и почти не говорила с ним.

Ей стало казаться, что они возвращаются куда-то далеко в прошлое, когда она лишь смела думать и предполагать что-то о своем Ангеле музыки, а он все это время был столь близко к ней, и одновременно недосягаемо далеко.

Все это сейчас она чувствовала невыносимо остро.

Кристина не могла отрицать, что за все это время, как она покинула его, не было ни дня, когда бы она не думала о нем.

А сейчас стала думать о нем еще чаще. Невозможно отдавать все свои мысли человеку, который тебе безразличен, которого не существует для тебя. За все это время, что Кристина провела здесь, ее не раз посещали разные, порою странные и далекие друг от друга мысли.

Одновременно она понимала, что ее разум против того, чего желает ее сердце, вместе с тем, она стала слишком многого бояться. Например, того, что как только в его душе снова появится желание творить музыку, она станет ему не нужна, и он снова отпустит ее.

Он сейчас-то не баловал ее своим вниманием, разговорами, будучи отстраненным, а потом и вовсе отвергнет ее, как когда-то сделала она. Она никак не могла понять, что именно вызывало в ней эту тянущую боль при мысли об этом моменте – то, что после этого ей будет некуда вернуться или то, что ее ангел уже больше никогда не примет ее обратно?

За время долгих раздумий она решила одно – чтобы там ни было, ее жизнь изменена настолько, что даже если она никогда не будет с _ним_, она никогда не вернется к мужу. Она не сможет. Он не сможет ей простить многого.

В первую очередь ее же мыслей. А она не сможет простить много себе, если будет рядом со своим мужем. Отныне и навсегда она сможет быть либо лишь с _ним_ душой и телом, либо больше ни с кем вообще. Да, наверное, это было самым главным и основным ее решением за все время пребывания здесь. Время позволило ей многое понять.

Дом не был нежилым, он таил в себе жизнь. Но Кристине постоянно казалось, что дом мертвый, а она борется с той тьмой, которая поглощает его с каждым днем. И это ее пугало. Она не могла жить в доме, хранящем в себе тень смерти и пустоты. Наступали моменты, когда ей просто хотелось закричать, спасаясь от этого одиночества, которое густой пеленой окутывало ее здесь. Хотя она знала – она не одна. Но ее душа была в одиночестве. Ее душа была покинута. Покинута _им_.

Тем, который звал ее столько времени, и сам позвал к себе на этот раз.

А когда до ее слуха доносились слабые звуки музыки, сердце Кристины начинало с прежней силой подчиняться ей.

Она не могла бороться с этой тягой. Она знала, что это была музыка ее души.

Комната, которая была заперта, постоянно привлекала ее внимание.

Ведь там хранилось самое главное, что оживляло ее душу. Музыка. Так как она почти изнемогала от скуки, она часто просто прогуливалась по дому, и всякий раз ее словно притягивало к тому месту, где она могла слышать музыку.

И в один из очередных моментов такой прогулки Кристина совершенно случайно встретилась с ним, случайно застав его у двери именно в ту комнату, о которой рассказывала ей Беатрис.

- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Спросил он строго, но Кристине показалось, что в его голосе совсем не было недовольства.

- Я… - Протянула Кристина, - прогуливалась по дому. – Кристина помолчала несколько секунд, чувствуя на себе его взгляд. – Я почти не вижу тебя.

- А надо! – Почти с неподдельным удивлением спросил он.

Кристина еле заметно улыбнулась.

- Наверное, это было бы разумно – встречаться в доме, в котором мы живем.

- Мне достаточно знать, что ты здесь, рядом. Со мной. С моим сыном. Ты совсем близко.

- Я надеюсь, здесь у тебя нет никаких потайных зеркал. – С шутливой улыбкой сказала Кристина, попытавшись хоть как-то избавиться от гнетущей напряженности в их разговоре.

- Не беспокойся. – Ответил он ей. – Здесь – нет.

Кристина еще раз улыбнулась, старясь разглядеть в его взгляде хоть какой-то ответ на ее слова.

- Этого достаточно? Но ты говорил, что я нужна тебе, чтобы снова вернуться к музыке.

- Так оно и есть.

- Но ты так холоден, что мне стало казаться, что мы чужие, и почти друг друга не знаем. – Кристина замолчала на долю секунды, а потом зачем-то спросила: - Ты оставишь меня, как только сможешь снова творить! – И ее голос наполнился тяжестью и печалью.

- Разве я нужен тебе?

Странное желание – пытаться узнавать о том, о чем и так прекрасно знаешь уже много лет. Но разум будто бы не желает останавливаться, продолжая пытливо сопротивляться порывам сердца.

Он знал, что нужен. Он знал, что она нужна ему.

- Ты говоришь это, зная, что я готова быть твоею по первому же твоему слову? – С горечью в голосе, прошептала Кристина. - …Душой. – И сразу же поправилась, чувствуя, как густо залились ее щеки краской.

- Правда! – Спросил ее он. – Мне не нужно знать об этом, потому что я всегда знал, что твоя душа лишь со мною. Еще с того момента, когда ты была там, в Опере…

Кристина судорожно вздохнула, когда он упомянул о том времени.

- Я скучаю по тому времени… когда ты был моим таинственным учителем, давал мне уроки, и все было так…

- Как?

- Иначе, чем сейчас. – С грустью заметила Кристина.

Он вздохнул, пристально вглядываясь в ее глаза.

- Тогда может быть, ты согласишься продолжить уроки! – И его рука легла на ручку двери, ведущую именно в ту комнату, в которой не была даже она за все это время.

Столь неожиданное приглашение.

Кристина подняла на него глаза.

- Не бойся. Я предлагаю тебе всего лишь спеть.

- Я очень давно не пела.

- Тогда для тебя это будет вдвойне полезно. Если ты, конечно же, согласишься ответить на приглашение своего учителя. – И дверь в зал открылась.

Кристина с любопытством наблюдала открывшуюся перед ней картину комнаты из полутемного коридора.

- Туда? – Спросила она тихо. – Но… кажется, ты никогда не позволял никому входить туда. Разве не так?

- Это так. – Коротко ответил он ей. – Никто и никогда до этого момента. Но, ты можешь, Кристина. Ангелы могут…

--

Ангелы могут… Ангелы могут многое.

Главное – ангелы могут любить вопреки всему. И прощать… исцеляя незатянутые раны. Кристина глубоко вздохнула, ощущая, как у нее сдавило грудь, словно ей пережали горло, и шагнула в темноту одинокой пустой комнаты.

Зала была большой и просторной, но она была почти темной, и потому Кристина мало что могла отчетливо разглядеть.

Большое окно было занавешено тяжелой темной гардиной, не пропуская даже слабый свет сюда.

Это все, что она могла понять, кроме окна она толком-то ничего и не разглядела. Да это было и не важно сейчас. Сейчас было важно совсем другое. Он был рядом. Кристина сделала несколько шагов в пустоту, и подошла к фортепиано.

Ее руки легли на гладкую холодную крышку музыкального инструмента, и она едва не задохнулась забытой страстью, огнем, вспыхнувшим в ней.

Лишь музыка, только музыка могла пробуждать в ней такое чувствование.

Она так давно не прикасалась к фортепиано, столько лет.

Сейчас она уже, наверное, не могла и сказать точно – сколько.

В доме мужа она не пела, там не было ничего, что могло бы рождать музыку.

Тишина. Холодная и пустая.

Он почувствовал, как она тяжело и быстро задышала, видимо, вспоминая что-то, о чем, наверное, она умолчит.

- Может быть ты, все-таки, порадуешь своего учителя своим голосом? – Спросил он, подходя к ней.

- Я не уверенна, что смогу… - В замешательстве прошептала Кристина, еще сильнее впиваясь пальцами в гладкую крышку фортепиано.

Она почувствовала его совсем близко, ей показалось, что она ощутила его дыхание на своей шее, и от того, понимала, что еще секунда, и ее ноги ее подведут.

Она упадет.

- Сможешь. – С уверенностью ответил ей он. И она поняла, что возможно, действительно сможет. - Попробуй.

Кристина еле заметно кивнула.

Он отошел от нее, оставив в одиночестве.

Кристина ощутила, как сжалось ее сердце, и упало куда-то в самый низ живота. Еще никогда она не чувствовала там такую сильную тянущую боль.

Он подошел к фортепиано, и поднял его крышку, накрывающую клавиши.

При первых звуках музыки, как только его пальцы легли на клавиши, Кристина ощутила, как по ее позвоночнику проходит струя холода, сменяющегося жаром. Казалось, она так долго ждала этого, мечтала о том, чтобы снова разделить с ним эти мгновения.

Чтобы разделить с ним его музыку.

Первые несколько секунд голос Кристины был неуверенным и несколько раз срывался, подрагивая, но чем глубже она погружалась в эти звуки, тем больше он наливался силой и чувственностью.

Такой же сильный, как и раньше. Такой же красивый и восхитительный, как и раньше. Ее голос. Его музыка. Их жизнь. Ей показалось, что за все время это был самый прекрасный вечер в ее жизни.

Сегодня она могла снова чувствовать жизнь внутри своего тела, понимать, что ее сердце бьется, а душа чувствует.

Она может снова жить. Он мог слышать ее. Наверное, именно в такие моменты понимаешь, что ничего уже не важно, не важно то, что было в прошлом, не важно то, что будет в будущем. Есть только то, что есть. Наверное, такие моменты могут быть.

…Если бы не разум. Кристина вздрогнула.

Где-то позади нее, в самой темноте комнаты часы пробили…Она не знала, сколько они пробили. Кажется, десять или девять раз.

Сколько же времени прошло? Она отчетливо помнила, что когда она бродила по дому, за окнами было еще светло, был ранний вечер.

Скорее всего, прошло около двух или трех часов.

Поразительно.

Ни один, ни вторая этого не заметили. Кристине показалось, что прошло не больше нескольких минут. Как многого можно не заметить и не понять, если этого не желаешь…Кристина вздохнула. Он опустил крышку фортепиано, закрыв клавиши.

Кристина поняла, что с этим боем часов что-то изменилось, чего-то уже не вернуть. Ей почему-то захотелось плакать.

Он ощутила, как ее глаза увлажнились.

Она до боли закусила губу, только чтобы не заплакать.

Зачем это произошло? И почему она заметила этот бой часов именно сейчас?

Значит, так должно было быть.

Он поднялся со своего места, пересек комнату, и устало сел в кресло.

Кристина еще несколько секунд стояла у фортепиано.

- Уже поздно Кристина. – Сказал он, не смотря на нее. – Наш урок на удивление затянулся. Думаю, тебе пора… к себе.

Сложно передать, что сейчас ощущала она. Кажется, в ней огнедышащей лавой поднималось негодование. Она сама не понимала – почему. Было так странно и одновременно хорошо.

Столь длительное погружение лишь в музыку и больше никуда вызвало странную слабость, от которой в ее теле разливалась необычная нега.

Будет счастьем, если она сможет сделать хотя бы шаг.

Она приложила все усилия и все-таки сделала этот шаг, подойдя к нему и остановившись где-то поблизости.

- Спасибо. – Завершил он, почувствовав, что она где-то поблизости. – но на сегодня будет достаточно.

- Вечер был великолепным. – Заметила Кристина, начиная понимать, что ее сердце учащает свой ход, еще секунда, и оно разорвет грудь.

Она прекрасно понимала, что теперь она вряд ли сможет скрыть от себя самой, да и от посторонних, что ее сердце рвется из-за того, что все время жило где-то в самой глубине ее души и сознания.

Она готова была отдать все, что имела, лишь только бы повернуть все назад, лишь только бы он простил ее и принял, лишь услышать снова то, что ее жизнь, ее душа принадлежит ему.

Это была правда.

Она знала это, и она не смогла уйти от этого.

Но одновременно с этим она знала, что если скажет ему о том, что все ее мысли свелись к его образу – она никогда себе не простит такого откровенного признания. Она просто сгорит от стыда. Но она готова была поступиться даже этим. И все было не важно. Даже то, что ее разум восставал против этого желания. Это было невозможно. Она ощущала, будто бы с каждым днем, каждой минутой ею овладевает тьма и странные желания, отбирая ее волю, превращая ее в заложницу своих непозволительных вожделений, которые, возможно, погубят ее.

- Все это время без тебя было невыносимым. – Дрогнувшим голосом произнесла она, понимая, что при столь нечастых встречах сказать о том, что ее одолевает, она могла уж не так часто. – Я не могла без тебя… Если бы ты знал, как это было невыносимо. Я хочу, что бы ты... мы… – Простонала Кристина, выходя из тени.

Он, наконец, увидел ее.

И не позволил ей закончить свою фразу.

- Кристина. – Строго произнес он, понимая, что ее слова могут с легкостью разрушить все стены, которые пока еще защищают его от всего того, что возможно придется пережить. - Нет. – Отказал он ей. - Хватит, не говори больше ничего сейчас.

- Эрик… ты не понимаешь.

- Я все прекрасно понимаю. – Повысил он голос. - Если я возьму тебя… это будет не больше, чем обычная ночь, проведенная вместе. Но ты нужна мне больше, чем любовница… ты нужна мне, как смыл жизни. А тобою сейчас овладевает совсем иное желание.

- Я… - Кристина практически захлебнулась воздухом, - знаю…

Сложно менять то, что однажды уже было сделано.

От ненужных строк на бумаге можно избавиться, сжечь бумагу, можно вычеркнуть, неугодную скульптуру можно разрушить, ненужное посаженное дерево – выкорчевать, воду – высушить, а человеческие поступки - из-за них можно лишь страдать. А изменить ли их, или нет – решается где-то и кем-то.

И никто уже не подвластен этому.

Теперь самое сложное было – вернуть было доверие, чувства и… прощение.

- Почему ты не веришь мне? – Голос Кристины дрогнул. - Что тебе мешает, наконец, сделать этот шаг! – Не выдержав, спросила Кристина.

--

- Что тебе мешает поверить мне? – Еще раз переспросила Кристина.

- Ты ушла к другому… - С неохотой сказал он.

Кристина с негодованием выдохнула.

- А у тебя была другая женщина… Мы оба стали заложниками этого порочного круга.

- Я любил ее! – Возразил ей Призрак. По крайней мере, думал, и хотел верить, что любил. – Любил, и был благодарен!

- Я тоже любила Рауля… и в большей степени, была благодарна ему, чувствовала, что в ответе за него, за его чувства ко мне… Так что же с того? Мы в одинаковом положении, Эрик. А теперь… мы снова одни. Наше одиночество всегда было бесконечным. Ибо, нет души на этом свете, способной познать и принять наше одиночество. И только мы… души, лишенные всего. Она говорила правду. Он знал это. Всегда знал.

С самого первого момента, как увидел ее.

Сейчас она говорила то, что знало его сердце.

- Очень красиво. Вероятно, ты поняла это недавно. Иначе, если бы мадмуазель Дааэ знала об этом несколько лет назад, все было бы иначе…

- Все так, как должно было быть. – Разочарованно прошептала Кристина. – К сожалению. Просто, без чего-то, что было в этой жизни, я бы не поняла этого, Эрик. Не поняла бы, что есть то, из чего выбирают и в пользу чего решают.

- Слишком легко говорить Кристина, когда ничего не изменить. Я причинил боль другому человеку, Кристина. Я убил ее… А ты…

Кристина сделала еще пару шагов к нему на встречу и оказалась так близко, что в последствии испугалась сама.

Она вот-вот потеряет последние силы, и тогда упадет прямо ему в руки.

Она стояла так близко.

Если бы он поднял руку с подлокотника кресла, в котором он сидел, ему бы даже не нужно было ее протягивать, чтобы коснуться Кристины.

- А я причинила боль своему мужу. – Закончила Кристина, и ее глаза потемнели.

Она вздохнула и всхлипнула. Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга, не произнося ни слова. Он – подняв глаза вверх, на ее лицо, отливающее золотистым оттенком в полутьме.Она – опустив взгляд вниз, на него.

И вдруг что-то произошло, лицо Кристины будто бы скривилось в судороге боли, по ее телу прошел холод, она вздрогнула и покачнулась.

Кристина закрыла лицо руками, ее плечи вздрогнули, и она медленно, словно теряя силы, опустилась перед ним на пол, поспешно спрятав мокрое от слез лицо у себя в ладошках.

Но слезы очень быстро высохли, и она опустила руки, приблизив свое лицо к нему очень близко, чуть ли не положив свою голову ему на колени.

Он немного смутился, ощущая, как ему не по себе от того, что он чувствует на себе ее прерывистое дыхание.

Кристина подняла на него глаза. Теперь – она смотрела вверх, а он, опустив глаза на нее – вниз. Как ему показалось – слез в ее больших глазах уже не было.

Кристина глубоко вздохнула, набирая в легкие побольше воздуха, словно собиралась сказать что-то, для чего требовались немалые силы.

Но она ничего не сказала.

Ее рука легла ему на колени, скользнула выше, потом еще выше.

Лучше бы она не делала этого. В нем бушевал огонь, который он заточил в себе вот уже на протяжении долгого времени. Лишь одно прикосновение может положить начало бушующему пламени, которое никто не в силах будет потушить.

Он почувствовал, как напряглось его тело.

На секунду в нем поднялось желание – резко схватить ее за плечи, поднять с пола, с колен, властно прижать к себе, и больше никогда не отпускать, зная, что отныне и навсегда она принадлежит лишь ему, и будет принадлежать, вслушиваясь в ее томные вздохи, перерастающие в стоны, как только его руки начнут касаться ее обнаженного тела.

Но он не мог этого сделать. Это было бы неправильно. Так как вместе с этим желанием в нем поднимется и другое – дать почувствовать и пережить ей самой ту боль, которую ощущал на протяжении этого времени он.

И не смотря на то, что прошедшее время уже могло бы отгородить их от всего пережитого, он чувствовал, что сам пока не готов это принять.

Потому, он сжал кулаки, и зубы. А она хотела, что он, наконец, уже показал ей свои чувства, которые укрывал от нее в те моменты, когда она была рядом.

- Знаешь, ты, наверное, можешь сомневаться в моих чувствах, но… я столько должна рассказать тебе…

- Говори. – С легкостью позволил он ей.

- Ты можешь не верить мне, но… не смотря на то, что мы были далеко друг от друга, а я пыталась забыть о прошлом, остаться в своей новой жизни, былое все равно не покидало меня, будоража рассудок и душу. И знаешь ли ты о том, сколько ночей… во снах ты был рядом, именно ты, никто другой. Ты. Ты был со мной.

Он вздохнул, задыхаясь.

Он представил это.

Нет, это невозможно было представить, так же, как невозможно предположить рай в аду.

Кристина взглянула на него. _Даже в полутьме он заметил странный блеск ее глаз, и почувствовал учащенное дыхание._

Нет, Кристина, похоже, больше не была наивной девушкой, как та, которую он знал. Это была женщина.

И это вполне понятно. Брак сделал ее таковой. Мысли вернулись в настоящее, а вместе с тем и ощущения. Нет, черт возьми, как он может позволить ей это? Разрешить ей этими вовсе не невинными прикосновениями и словами погрузить себя в глубину своих мечтаний и слабостей?

Он не мог с такой легкостью позволить себе перешагнуть через все те границы, которые стояли на их пути, и показать, что на самом деле лишь перед ней, перед своими чувствами к ней он слаб, как никто.

Это надо остановить! Не допустить! Но у него не было сил.

Кристина испустила томный глухой стон, и ее рука скользнула выше. Он ее не остановил.

Впервые он в прямом смысле не только видел ее, но и чувствовал у своих ног.

- Разве ты желала когда-нибудь разделить со мною постель, заняться любовью, Кристина… со мной? – Процедил он сквозь зубы.

Кристина застонала.

- Да. Хотела. Сейчас… хочу.

- С чудовищем...

- Не говори так! – С осуждением произнесла она. – В таком случае я должна признаться тебе…

Он замер.

Кристина замерла. Так ему было намного легче. Он с какой-то долей облегчения вздохнул. Но полного облегчения не наступит, пока она столь близко к нему.

- Да Кристина. – Ожидая ее признания, сказал он.

Кристина отвела взгляд, чтобы хотя бы первые несколько секунд своего признания не смотреть в его глаза.

- Я всегда думала о тебе. – Пошевелила она пересохшими от волнения губами. – И… - ее голос дрогнул, - даже в первую ночь после свадьбы со своим мужем… Мне было не легко. В моих мыслях, как не странно и необъяснимо был лишь ты, как я и не пыталась оттолкнуть столь позорные мысли. Эти сновидения оголяли мою похоть, делали меня безнравственной. Но я ничего не могла поделать. Знаешь, я просыпалась пожираемая стыдом перед мужем. Я сгорала от стыда перед своим мужем, но избежать мыслей о другом мужчине все равно не могла, как не старалась. Лишь ты был рядом. И могла думать в такие моменты, как могло бы быть, если бы я не допустила ошибку.

Кристина на секунду замолчала, когда его рука словно одобрительно коснулась ее лица, спустилась на шею.Кристине показалось, что еще мгновение, и он просто-напросто задушит ее.

- Говори. – При всем при том, что ее слова производили на него какое-то странное, порою неприятное впечатление, его душа требовала выслушивать ее исповеди дальше. – Говори дальше! – Властно приказал он ей.

- …О, мне было не по себе от мыслей о том, что возможно, в своих мыслях, думая о другом, пусть лишь думая, я поступаю как бесчестная жена, но никто… никто и никогда не может давать такие чувства, такую страсть, какую давал мне ты…

- Продолжай. – Потребовал он, пропуская через свои пальцы ее локоны.

Тело Кристины горело, она почувствовала, как щеки залились румянцем.

- Эрик… - Она закрыла глаза, словно представляя возможно то, что сейчас рождало ее воображение. Он мог лишь догадываться – что именно. - Лишь ты… я должна была принадлежать лишь тебе одному! – Задыхаясь, прошептала она. – И я совершила эту ошибку, но я поплатилась за нее. Прости… Столько ночей подряд я мучилась от этого, вспоминая…

Внезапно ее слова всколыхнули в нем волны недовольства.

- Ты говоришь сейчас подобно жене с плохим мужем. Виконт был не ласков с тобою в постели? – Спросил он сухо.

- Нет, наоборот. Но ты не оставлял меня… ты… только в те мгновения я могла наслаждаться физической любовью, когда вспоминала тебя, твой голос, твой образ…

Он почти застонал, слушая откровения своей бывшей ученицы.

Неужели она и впрямь была столь развратна и распущенна в своих мыслях в отношении его?

- Я хотела тебя каждый раз, когда он был со мною рядом, когда мы были вместе, когда мы...

А вот сейчас его передернуло. Терпению наступил конец. Ему захотелось сплюнуть всеми теми откровениями, которые поведала она ему этим вечером. Невольно он вернулся к воспоминаниям, и лишь от одной мысли о том, что она могла быть в объятиях другого - ему стало не по себе.

- Хватит! – Приказал он ей властно, больше не желая слушать ее рассказы об этом.

У него заметно пересохло во рту, и ему стоило не малого усилия произнести хотя бы одно слово.

- В тебе сейчас, Кристина, говорит жаждущая плотских утех женщина. – С укором сказал он. – Когда-то ты обвинила меня в этом. Помнишь? Я не позволю больше играть своими чувствами, не хочу и не позволю превращать все это в спектакль, где властвуют твои желания. Я не тот, Кристина, кто по первому твоему призыву будет утешать тебя. Не думай, что если твой муж бросил тебя, я стану для тебя его заменой лишь потому, что твоя постель холодна. И что ты хочешь? Могу ли я считать это приглашением в твою постель?

Она вздохнула. Она понимала - еще секунда, и она честно ему ответит «да».

Она молчала, буквально затыкая себе рот незримым кляпом. Молчи! Не смей отвечать!

- Что ж, - сказал он, подождав несколько секунд, - должен сказать тебе, что я вряд ли отвечу согласием на твое приглашение. Разве что… - Он, словно нарочно мучая ее, подождал еще несколько секунд, наблюдая, как на ее щеках проступает румянец. – Разве что ты самолично не ответишь согласием… но только уже на мое приглашение.

Кристина задохнулась.

- Но учти, в моих планах этого вовсе не было. Пока я не пойму…

Но он будто бы задохнулся собственными словами, и замолчал.

Кристина в судороге выдохнула, и ее рука напряженно задрожала.

- Не говори так! Ты был мне нужен. Всегда… Но я боялась… признать то, что ты завладел не только моей душой и голосом, но и разумом! Наверное, где-то глубоко в душе я поняла это уже тогда, когда впервые оказалась в твоем доме… Меня так странно тянуло к… - Она прервалась, словно раздумывая и выбирая подходящую фразу, - к своему учителю и ангелу.

- Для этого ты сняла маску тогда? – Усмехнулся он, переведя на нее свой взгляд, и, наконец, Кристина встретилась с его взглядом.

Впервые после этих слов.

- Нет. Тогда я была глупой девочкой. – Словно с сожалением произнесла Кристина.

- Глупая девочка. – Повторил он с укором.

- Да Эрик, я была глупая девочка. Ты доволен, что я сама признаю это? – Застонала Кристина, ощущая, как задрожало его дыхание при этих ее словах.

- Мне нравится, что ты сама признаешь свои ошибки. Ты должна признать много ошибок…

- Если так надо, я сделаю это! Теперь… Только не… – Попросила Кристина. – Только не… отвергай меня.

У Кристины все перевернулось в груди.

Попросить самой его об этом – означало отдаться во власть своих страхов и вожделений, опуститься в бездну тьмы и бесстыдства, лишь бы быть с ним.

- Ты нужен мне больше, чем учитель. И уже давно. Ты сам знаешь это. Я хотела лишь тебя. Всегда.

- Ты лжешь. – Грубо кинул он ей.

- Нет. Клянусь тебе. Я умело скрывала это даже от себя!

- Нет! – Прохрипел он сиплым севшим голосом, и грубо отвел ее задрожавшую от решительности руку.

Пальцы Кристины конвульсивно вздрогнули.

- Эрик! – Взмолилась Кристина. – Позволь нам… мне… нам с тобою стать… единым целым. Сегодня ночью.

Кристина по-змеиному извивалась на полу у него в ногах.

- Не смей! Ты не представляешь, что ты делаешь всем этим. Если ты сделаешь это еще раз… я не смогу… не смогу уже отступить, я буду уже не в силах отпустить тебя! Никогда. Ты не понимаешь, что как только ты станешь моею, я буду снова жить лишь тобою одной, я снова буду дышать запахом твоей кожи… - Он сжал ее запястье сильнее, и Кристина ощутила боль.

- Эрик, что с того?

- Что? А то, что уже никогда не смогу отпустить тебя!

- Эрик!

- Не забывай, у нас с тобою договоренность. Рано или поздно ты покинешь стены моего дома… Все кончится. – Единственное, чего он боялся.

- Нет! Я буду с тобою. – Единственное, чего она желала.

- Поднимись с колен и уходи… - Приказал он, чувствуя, что поздно что-либо говорить, его тело давным-давно отвечает на ее страсть.

И отпустить ее сейчас означает обречь себя на гибель этой ночью.

На гибель в вулкане своих собственных кипучих страстей.

Кристина едва не заплакала. Ее тело стонало в судорогах. Как он мог так с нею поступать? Это подобно смерти!

Между ними на какую-то долю секунды повисла сковывающая слух тишина.

Она, покачиваясь, поднялась, окинув его голодным взглядом.

Он прекрасно понимал, что в очередной раз отпустил свое единственное счастье. Он чувствовал – их души, сердца, ровным счетом, как и тела близки друг другу уже настолько, что сопротивляться просто глупо.

Отвергать этот факт означает – быть глупым слепцом, не желающим принимать действительность. А он отвергал. Пока отвергал.

Вместе с тем, что он знал, что они уже почти единое целое, наравне с этим он понимал, что они оба пока не готовы к этому.

Все, что пока он мог дать ей – это грубую близость, жесткие ласки, и вряд ли то пони мание и любовь, которые должен был и мог дать ей.

Он знал это, что если подастся своим инстинктам, он непременно причинит ей вред и боль. Боль и ярость были в нем слишком сильны. Он не хотел причинять ей боли. Ни физической, ни моральной.

- В твоих глазах по-прежнему страх, Кристина. Ты боишься целиком и полностью принадлежать мне. – Сказал он едва различимо, когда Кристина приблизилась к двери.

Наверное, сейчас – да. Не смотря на все желание быть с ним, она все-таки боялась той необъятной бездны и неизвестности, в которые могла погрузиться еще глубже. Ее влекло к нему с неистовой силой, и вместе с тем что-то по-прежнему пугало и отталкивало. Возможно, он был прав. Что именно толкало ее в его объятия? Холод и одиночество?

Она женщина. Но за последнее время она уже успела забыть об этом.

Он был прав, когда говорил, что после всего пережитого ему нужно гораздо больше, чем обычная ночь, которая заканчивается с восходом солнца. Ей тоже. А значит, начиная новый день своей жизни, они оба должны быть уверенными в том, что вместе идут к тому, что необходимо им обоим.

И пока они не поймут и не будут готовы к этому, вряд ли родиться день их новой жизни, где не только их души, но и тела будут жить единой жизнью.


	26. Глава 26

26.

_Дорогая сестра, _

_Надеюсь, ты пребываешь в благополучном состоянии и у тебя все хорошо. _

_Должна сказать тебе, что месье, который по твоим рекомендациям заходит к нам в гости - очень мил. Смею предположить, что именно его ты рассматривала как одного из претендентов на будущего супруга для меня. _

_Но знаешь, думаю, я должна тебе сказать, что идея рассмотрения его как потенциального мужа не самая наилучшая. _

_Он очень приятен в общении и, кроме того, очень любезен. Все это заставляет относиться к нему с должным уважением и благосклонностью непременно дорогая сестра, но должна заметить один немаловажный факт, который не ушел от моего внимания, да и просто не мог уйти - он несколько раз обмолвился о своей жене… _

_При всех сложившихся обстоятельствах не вижу возможности выйти замуж за женатого человека. К тому же, кажется, он сам не рассматривает этого варианта. _

_Думаю, людьми еще не придумано такого способа, чтобы выйти замуж уже за женатого. Мне кажется это совершенно не достойным. _

_Кроме того, он глубоко симпатичен мне… и, при всем уважении к тебе дорогая сестра, не думаю, что обманывать его в отношении нас и нашей семьи, а так же этих планов будет правильным. _

_Не думаю, что он заслуживает этого. _

_А в остальном все очень хорошо. _

_С глубоким уважением, _

_Хелен. _

Элизабет свернула листок бумаги пополам, вздохнув, убрала его в карман своего ночного халата, и не спеша, прошла к дивану. Глупая наивная девчонка! Это все, что пока после прочитанного могло придти в голову Элизабет. Ее сестра еще очень наивна.

Хотя, возможно, ее сестра была права. Но лишь в отношении одного – того, что брат Филиппа был женат. А женить на себе уже женатого человека просто невозможно. Но желание сильнее всего прочего. Если Элизабет не может выйти замуж за Филиппа – это просто исключено, и он не раз откровенно и не всегда в самой этичной форме говорил ей об этом, то возможно, свадьба его брата с младшей сестрой Элизабет была бы прекрасным решением ситуации. Филипп всегда был против этой Кристины, и в таком случае кандидатура Хелен была бы просто идеальной. Элизабет, запахнув халат растянулась на диване, устало поглядывая на показавшуюся ей блеклой и невеселой картину, висевшую на противоположной стене.

- Ты последнее время будто бы чем-то обеспокоен. – Какое-то время спустя, обратилась она к вошедшему в комнату Филиппу.

- Не думаю, что это заслуживает беспокойства… - С неохотой ответил ей он.

- А может быть, ты расскажешь.

- Эта Кристина… - С неприязнью ответил Филипп.

- Опять Кристина? – Она приподняла тонкие брови. – Тебе не кажется, что эта девчонка принесла вашей семье слишком много неприятностей и забот за столь непродолжительный срок?

- Кажется. Но моему брату это, похоже, не дано понять.

- Так что на этот раз с Кристиной?

- Хм… - Филипп пожал плечами и ответил не сразу, помедлив несколько секунд, словно выжидая чего-то, обдумывая. – Как бы сказать… она исчезла. – Фыркнул он без доли энтузиазма и заинтересованности, словно просто желал своим ответом поскорее избавиться от назойливых расспросов Элизабет.

Глаза Элизабет расширились.

- Исчезла? То есть…

- То есть, ее нет в доме, а где она – не известно.

- И? – Элизабет помассировала виски, словно за ее плечами лежал невыносимо сложный день, печатью отложившийся на ее лице и теле.

- Что «и»! Твоему беспочвенному женскому любопытству этого недостаточно? – С долей едва заметного раздражения переспросил Филипп.

- И что же теперь будет, если, как ты говоришь, Кристина исчезла?

- Не знаю. – Филипп почти не заметно поморщился. – Было бы хорошо, если бы она канула в небытие. – Процедил он сквозь зубы.

- И то верно. – Вздохнула Элизабет.

- Вот правда… мой брат расстроится. – С усмешкой добавил Филипп.

Его сарказм не отпускал его даже в самых серьезных и непростых вопросах.

- А ее пытались искать?

- Да. – Недовольно произнес Филипп. Разговор на предмет исчезновения Кристины ему не доставлял никакого удовольствия. – По крайней мере, в одном месте, где предположительно она могла бы находиться, я был, и ее там не было. А может быть, была. – Невыразительно пробормотал Филипп. – Но… думаю, это не важно. Я предпочел не обременять себя и других ее поисками и догадками, где эта чертова девчонка могла бы находиться. Если она провалилась сквозь землю, попала в преисподнюю к самому дьяволу, или ее больше нет на этой земле, и она гнет где-то под землей – так лучше для нее, а еще лучше для других! – С каким-то странным воодушевлением, которое промелькнуло на секунду в уставшем и ослабшем голосе Филиппа, сказал он.

Элизабет прищелкнула языком.

- Как я понимаю, для тебя лучше, если Кристина не вернется?

Филипп подошел к Элизабет и сел рядом с ней на диван, вальяжно развалившись на нем и закуривая сигару.

- Шутишь? Честно говоря, я всегда был против нее в нашей семье. Потому, предпочту, чтобы так оно и было, уж если произошло.

- А ты точно не знаешь, что с нею произошло? – Элизабет придвинулась к нему ближе и отвлеченно запустила пальцы ему в волосы, словно желая смягчить его реакцию на ее бестактный вопрос.

Она знала, что такая постановка вопроса вовсе не понравится Филиппу, если не сказать больше – она выведет его из себя. Так и произошло. И это не могли смягчить даже ее наигранные ласки. Филипп выпустил облако серого разъедающего глаза дыма прямо ей в лицо. Элизабет слегка прикрыла глаза, сморщившись.

- Хочешь сказать, что в ее исчезновении виноват я? – Повысил он голос. – Ты полная идиотка, если позволила себе предположить, что именно я сделал так, чтобы Кристина исчезла. Если бы я это и сделал, то уж поверь – не стал бы ждать столько времени ее пребывания у нас в семье, и не позволил бы портить жизнь моему брату. Согласись, это лишено всякой логики. Нет уж, Бет… Понятия не имею, что было на уме у этой девчонки, и отношения к этому тоже никакого не имею. Я мог бы предположить, что она могла вернуться к _своему_…

- …Любовнику! – Поспешно заметила Элизабет.

- Ну, можно назвать и так. Только это невозможно. Он давно мертв. Потому, это меня настораживает еще больше. Кристина совершенно одна. Куда она могла деться? При таком раскладе дел ей бы было разумнее, если бы она была умна, конечно, оставаться при своем муже. Если я не ошибаюсь, у нее нет родственников, да и друзей, тех к кому можно пойти, прося о помощи и приюте в этом городе тоже нет…

- А может быть этот человек жив? – Элизабет заметила, как беспокойством сверкнули глаза Филиппа, и поспешила предположить другую версию: - Ну, или тот человек был не единственным мужчиной в ее жизни… есть другой.

Филипп на мгновение замолчал, ничего не отвечая ей.

- В любом случае – она исчезла, и какая разница с кем и где она! – Пробормотала Элизабет, кладя руку на плечо Филиппа. – Главное, чтобы она не вернулась.

- Это верно. Если ты считаешь, что для меня это интересная тема разговора, - недовольно проворчал Филипп, - то ты ошибаешься. Более того, у меня вовсе нет желания разговаривать о Кристине. Ты не представляешь, какой груз упал с моих плеч после того, как я узнал, что она столь неожиданно исчезла. И что бы там ни было – наслаждается ли она жизнью или горит в адском пламене – лишь бы она больше не донимала нашу семью.

- А ты правильно мыслишь! – Прищурилась Элизабет. – Верно. Если о Кристине ничего не будет известно, можно предположить, что с ней произошло что-то ужасное, что, возможно, ее уже нет в живых, тогда твой брат станет свободным без излишней мороки. Не этого ли ты добиваешься, не желая начинать поиски Кристины?

Филипп перевел взгляд на Элизабет.

- Да, да, кажется, ты точно улавливаешь ход моих мыслей. – Усмехнулся он. – Но, если откровенно, я больше не желаю продолжать эту тему…

--

Счет времени очень легко теряется, если не следишь за ним. Если оно идет само по себе. В независимости, желаемо тобою, чтобы оно шло, или нет, можешь ли ты контролировать его ход, или нет. Если бы Кристина могла знать, сколько времени прошло с того времени, как она здесь. Она совершенно сбилась со счета. Ей казалось – то ли вечность, то ли один день.

Это так странно. Последний раз она терялась во времени в те минуты, когда была еще маленькой наивной девочкой, и ей давал уроки загадочный человек, которого она безоговорочно принимала за Ангела музыки, посланного ей отцом. Это было чудесное время. Но теперь все изменилось. Прежде всего, изменилась она сама. Кристине казалось, что сейчас она находилась на какой-то новой ступени своей жизни. На которую она, во что бы там ни стало, должна ступить. Самостоятельно, и как можно скорее.

Но что-то мешало ей сделать это. Несмотря на то, что вроде бы ее сердце вполне могло успокоиться оставшимися позади душевными терзаниями, ее существование казалось ей невыносимым.

Ее душа безудержно стремилась к чему-то непознанному, недозволенному…

Казалось, с тех пор, как _он_ приехал в этот дом - все стало еще невыносимее.

Кристина всякий раз ощущала, что он рядом, и вместе с тем чувствовала, что он очень далеко. Это было невозможно – быть так близко от него, жить с ним в одном доме, встречаться иногда по утрам и вечерам, если он выходил, конечно же, из своей комнаты; видеть его у колыбели мальчика; засыпая ночами, знать, что он близко, что его комната совсем рядом, в которой он так же одинок, как и она – и быть по-прежнему так далеко от него.

Это было не справедливо. Это было так не справедливо! Он был так близко к ней. Он был почти с ней. Но вместе с тем он был далек от нее. Она ждала, что в одну из ночей дверь в ее спальню откроется, и на пороге во тьме она различит его, столь желанный силуэт. Он шагнет в темную комнату, и через секунду она ощутит его дыхание на своих губах…

Но этого не происходило. Это было самое ужасное в этой ее новой жизни, которая так неожиданно и почти необъяснимо началась для нее. Ее бессилие.

Да, это была ее новая жизнь. Вот если бы сердце еще перестало изнемогать от боли и страданий, которые переполняли его каждую минуту.

Кристина поднялась с кровати, и, накинув халат, прошлась по комнате. За окном было темно. Ей не спалось. Она подошла к колыбели мальчика и посмотрела на спящего ребенка. Последнее время мальчик беспокойно спал, и часто хныкал во сне, Кристина начала беспокоиться – не заболел ли он. Потому, настояла на том, чтобы последние несколько дней он спал в комнате Кристины, дабы она имела возможность сразу же подходить к нему.

Кристина все же не желала подпускать к нему даже няньку. Мальчик мирно спал, и Кристина, осторожно ступая, вышла из комнаты. Она прошлась по коридору. Несмотря на кромешную темноту, она не чувствовала страха.

За все это время она успела привыкнуть к этому дому, и кажется, он стал казаться ей куда более комфортным теплым и привлекательным, чем поместье ее мужа, в котором Кристине приходилось жить. Она, вслушиваясь в тишину, прошлась по коридорам, потом зачем-то прошла в гостиную.

Кристина сделала несколько шагов по комнате, прежде чем заметила, что двери на балкон приоткрыты. Первой мыслью Кристины было – закрыть, вероятно, распахнувшиеся ветром двери и покинуть комнату, перестать мучить себя разного рода размышлениями, и заставить себя все-таки уснуть.

Но все равно сон ее покинул на ближайшие несколько часов, потому, вариант – подышать свежим воздухом был для нее сейчас куда привлекательнее, нежели провести это время в своей спальне, где безжалостным палачом над нею довлели ее собственные мысли и раздумья.

Кристина открыла шире двери и вышла на воздух. Тихая безветренная ночь укутывала своим спокойствием и нежностью. В лицо Кристине подул прохладный легкий ночной ветер. Она была уверена, что она наедине с этим ветром, потому, чувствовать ласки ночного ветра было приятно.

Ночь была великолепной. Кристина вздохнула, на ее лице проскользнула едва различимая улыбка. Чем она была вызвана – Кристина сама до конца не понимала. Ей просто было хорошо – спокойно и хорошо. Она подняла глаза вверх - небе мерцали крошки звезд.

Так прошло несколько секунд ее спокойствия и безмятежности, пока Кристина не услышала чей-то вздох и отшатнулась. Она поспешно огляделась, пытаясь сосредоточиться, понимая, что она не одна. Приглядевшись, она различила темную фигуру, в которой она с легкостью узнала Эрика. Сердце Кристины прыгнуло в груди и в ту же секунду упало куда-то в глубину ее нутра, затрепетав.

--

- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Поворачиваясь к ней и пристально рассматривая ее, спросил Эрик.

- Я вышла подышать воздухом. Мне не спится. – Едва различимо пошевелив губами, ответила она. - А ты?

Ее вопрос звучал столь наивно, что его сердце на какое-то мгновение участило свой ход. То ли от ее голоса, ее слов, то ли от того, что сейчас, здесь она была так близко к нему, рядом.

- Как бы глупо и смешно это не звучало – я тоже не мог уснуть. – Ответил он, отвернувшись от нее, словно заставляя себя не смотреть на нее.

Кристина кивнула головой на его слова. Наверное, они оказались здесь, рядом друг с другом по одной и той же причине. Забавно. Кристине даже на мгновение показалось, что ее сердце озарилось каким-то сладостным предвкушением чего-то. Чего-то, чего – сейчас она и сама не в силах была понять.

- Иди в дом, Кристина. Здесь прохладно.

Безмятежность Кристины сменилась волнением. В ней бушующими волнами заплескалось несогласие и нежелание подчиняться его словам. Она не хотела. Она будет делать то, что хочет.

- Я буду находиться там, где хочу… - Немного резко ответила она, после чего сразу же пожалела своей неосторожности столь грубо ответить ему.

- Уходи в дом. – Сказал он ей вдруг, будто бы ответив на ее резкость своей резкостью.

- Нет. Я не уйду. Разве я не имею права находиться там, где хочу? – Голос Кристины дрогнул. - Ты сам позволил мне свободно передвигаться по дому. Разве не так? Что в том плохого, если я немного побуду здесь, с тобою… если мы побудем здесь вдвоем?

Что плохого?

Она даже представить себе не может! А может быть, может – потому и делает то, что делает, и не отступает от своего, не смотря на все его упрямство и желание оградить ее от себя.

Он вздохнул. Его вздох стал согласием с ее словами. Желание чтобы она ушла - вовсе не было запретом передвижения по дому.

Он просто желал того, чтобы он не видел ее такую, какой увидел ее сейчас - в лунном мягком ночном свете, и которая, кажется, вопреки всему хотела сейчас быть с ним, говорить с ним.

- Я вышла подышать. И я останусь здесь, пока не захочу уйти. – Почти раздосадовано заметила Кристина, но ее голос смягчился, и больше не был столь настойчив, как несколько секунд назад.

Можно было подумать, что ее саму напугала ее непреклонность, и теперь она уже сама не была уверенна – этого ли она сейчас хочет на самом деле или ей лучше было послушать его и уйти. Он снова устремил свой взгляд куда-то вдаль.

- Как хочешь, Кристина.

- Анри-Поль спит. – Произнесла Кристина. – Как маленький ангел…

Не переводя на нее взгляда, он ответил ей молчанием.

- Он чудесный. Твой сын. – Немного помолчав, произнесла Кристина. – Он похож на тебя…

Он усмехнулся. Даже из ее уст эта фраза напоминала издевательство. Хотя – она имела в виду вовсе не это, и уж точно не хотела его обидеть или оскорбить этим. Она хотела сказать, что всякий раз, смотря на ребенка она узнает в нем взгляд и черты его отца.

Кристина подняла глаза в небо, на звезды.

- Ты когда-нибудь замечал, что некоторые звезды переливаются разными цветами, словно мерцая всеми цветами? – Не опуская глаз, совершенно по-детски и наивно спросила она у него.

Он слегка удивленно посмотрел на нее. Не самое подходящее время для высокоинтеллектуальных бесед. Но она вызывала в нем такие нежные и теплые чувства и эмоции, что он просто не мог оставаться равнодушным, и скрываться за холодной стеной отвлеченности и отдаленности.

- Остывающие. – Произнес спокойно он. – Мерцающие звезды – это умирающие звезды.

Кристина посмотрела на него.

- Правда? – Спросила она тихо. - Ты всегда был _ангелом_, который знает все. – Прошептала она и улыбнулась. – Моим учителем.

Он заметил в темноте ее искреннюю улыбку. Мягкую и обволакивающую, как свет луны, в котором она стояла сейчас. Он желал лишь одного, чтобы как можно скорее облако или туча спрятали столь предательски коварную луну, вместе с тем уводя и пряча от его глаз Кристину.

Ее. Кристину. Ту единственную, одну, лишь которую, по-настоящему он любил и мог любить в своей жизни, ту, которой принадлежало его сердце, его душа, его любовь, страсть, жизнь…Все. Неужели она не понимает? Неужели она не понимает, что это приносит ему нестерпимую боль? Неужели она не понимает, что если она будет так себя вести, то совершит то, что ни он, ни она уже не смогут изменить? Она подаст ему надежду, она подарит ему маленький, крохотный, еле различимый в этом сумраке лучик надежды на возможное будущее, на возможную жизнь? Ту жизнь, о которой он всегда мечтал – рядом с любимой женщиной, той, которая всегда была для него больше чем просто наивная талантливая девушка – с той, которая была его музой, его чистым небесным ангелом, которая вдохнула в него такие чувства, которые, возможно, он из-за своих особенностей никогда бы, возможно, не смог бы познать и понять. Лишь она, лишь ее душа заставили его чувствовать так…И вершить все то, что он когда-то совершил.

Он сделал несколько шагов и приблизился к ней. Кристина вздохнула. Очень сложно жить в ожидании, все это время, находясь в этом доме она словно ожидает приговора. Его решения. Неужели он так до сих пор и не понял, что она обо всем сожалеет? Что она запуталась? Что она уже сама не может понять того, что стало с ее жизнью? Что теперь он тот единственный, в чьих руках ее судьба, жизнь, счастье и будущее? И лишь от его решения, его поступков будет зависеть ее жизнь. Их общая жизнь. Общая. Вместе. Или по отдельности.

Кристина вдруг почувствовала, как судорога колючим обжигающим морозом прошла по ее телу. Она вздрогнула. Но холод, сковавший ее тело, сразу же рассеялся, сменившись жаром, как только она ощутила его прикосновение на своих губах. И сразу же задохнулась от неожиданности и долгого ожидания этого момента.

- Кристина, иди… в дом… - Прерывисто дыша, почти приказал он ей, оторвавшись от ее губ.

Кристина разочарованно вздохнула в ответ на его слова, у нее больше не было сил противиться его настойчивым попыткам убежать от того, что настигало их обоих. У Кристины начала кружиться голова, и она ощутила, как все поплыло перед глазами. Зачем? Зачем вся эта жестокость по отношению к ней?

- Пожалуйста… - Попросила она, всхлипывая. – Не прогоняй меня!

Она уйдет! Она непременно должна уйти в дом. К себе в комнату. Или она уже больше никогда в нее не вернется, избрав иной путь! Она уйдет сейчас, но будут и другие моменты, когда он будет изо всех сил выстраивать стены и барьеры от нее, когда они будут наедине. Но можно ли бесконечно бежать от страсти? Можно ли навеки запереть двери туда, чего желаешь и ждешь больше всего на свете? Можно ли уйти от самого себя, когда этого вовсе не хочется? Когда сердце говорит совершенно другое?

Но они до сих пор оба, вопреки желаниям своих сердец пытались убежать от этого...

Кристина попыталась вздохнуть, но вместо этого задохнулась собственными чувствами, и покачнулась в его руках. Чувствуя неотступно овладевающую ею слабость, она едва не упала обессилившая к его ногам. Как бы она хотела, чтобы между ними никогда не было этой границы, разделяющей их, отдаляющей их друг от друга, словно разводя прошлым их обоих по разные берега глубокой быстротекущей реки настоящего. Осознание того, что, возможно, твои поступки когда-то причинили другому человеку боль – ужасно. Еще ужаснее, когда ты сама ощущаешь эту боль вместе с ним.

Разве она хотела этого? Она хотела всего лишь жить. Она хотела счастливую жизнь, ту, о которой непременно мечтают все девочки ее возраста, когда она была так молода и неопытна. Разве преступно верить в сказки, чудеса и мечтать о прекрасном будущем? Нет. Она верила и мечтала… Разве она могла представить, что это принесет ей? Боль, ужас, кошмар, страх… Она думала, что бежала из тьмы в яркий свет, который непременно сокроет ее ото всех кошмаров и переживаний, а человек, с которым она будет рядом всю свою жизнь, подарит ей счастье, сделает ее жизнь наполненной светлыми и прекрасными чувствами.

Так бы, наверное, оно и было, если бы не преграда на их пути – могла ли она дать этому человеку тоже самое? Ей пришлось многое осознать, что бы понять, что она сама Раулю не может дать даже доли того, чем он хотел одарить ее, так как ее сердце и душа давно были далеки от ее мужа.

Ее душа была создана для другого человека, куда более тонко чувствующего ее. Но она не хотела в это верить, так как ее рассудок диктовал ей противоположное. Заставляя поверить ее в то, что это неправильно и постыдно. Она бежала из своей прежней жизни в новую, стремясь найти в этом свет и радость. Оказалось наоборот. Она сама не поняла, как этим стремлением убежать от своего Ангела музыки из своего сказочного света погрузилась во тьму. И это она смогла понять лишь по прошествии времени.

Немалого времени, что бы успеть ощутить всю боль и бесповоротность когда-то содеянного ею.

Кристина всхлипнула, чувствуя всю тяжесть вины, мертвым грузом давящую ей на плечи. Кристина покачнулась и отступила назад, сделав едва заметный шаг. Она попыталась глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить участившееся биение своего сердца.

Не смотря на все его желание отстраниться от нее и не показывать своих чувств Кристине, она все-таки отчетливо видела, как смягчился его взгляд, и эта нежность переплеталась с сомнением. Он боролся с желанием прижать ее к себе, и больше никогда не выпускать ее из своих объятий. На какую-то долю секунды облака, заслоняющие луну, освободили ее из своего плена, и он снова мог видеть Кристину в отблеске ночного лунного света.

В глазах Кристины появились слезы. Как только они снова погрузились во мрак, и луна скрылась за облаками, он наклонился к ней, и Кристина почувствовала совсем легкое прикосновение его губ к своему лбу. Он, нежно прикасаясь к ее лицу губами начал спускаться, ища ее губы.

Кристине почему-то на долю мгновения стало страшно. Если она сейчас рядом с ним, а в его глазах больше нет злобы и ненависти – значит это сон, ее сон. А если это сон – значит, она может в любой момент проснуться и потерять его. А если же это явь – то она готова отдать свою жизнь, лишь бы это никогда не кончалось и длилось вечно.

Кристина прерывисто вздохнула.

- Что с тобою? – Спросил ее он, заметив ее дрожь, и отстранившись от нее. – Кристина… тебе страшно? Чего ты боишься?

Будет ли правильным сказать, что она всего лишь на всего напугана тем, что может через мгновение очнуться от этого желанного сна, и все вернется на свои места? Что она напугана тем, чего так долго желала и ждала, а сейчас испугалась приближения своего желания?

Она ничего не смогла ответить ему. Кристина сейчас сама не знала, чего больше хочет – остаться здесь, стоять вот так, в тусклом свете луны, пребывая в его объятиях, или вернуться к себе в спальню, скрывшись от себя, от него, от своих желаний… Ее разум воспротивился, и приказал сердцу замолчать, не произнося даже слова. Одно слово – и все разрушится. Падут стены, падут барьеры, падет ее сила и сам разум, а она предстанет перед ним беззащитной и бессильной. Уже и так много всего произошло, и так много всего она позволила себе рассказать ему. Но было поздно. Слишком многое она теперь доверила своему сердцу, чтобы отступать. Разум оказался слабее страсти, разливающейся по ее сердцу.

Она понимала, что все ее слова сейчас лишни. Они не стоят ничего.

Чтобы она сейчас не говорила своему Ангелу, какие бы фразы не слетали сейчас с ее губ – он сам все давно понял и без слов. Он ее, как и прежде любил. Только ее. Всегда. Если бы так просто можно было все повернуть назад…И виной был даже не ее поступок. Он давно готов был забыть все, что когда-то было в их жизни. Он уже давно простил ее. Его разум не мог помнить прошлого, когда его сердце с самого первого мгновения, как только он увидел ее снова, было рядом с ее сердцем. Причина была совсем в другом.

Они оба стояли на пороге своих страстей, боясь переступить его. И переступить его для обоих означало – признать все свои ошибки и страхи, посмотреть в глаза своему будущему, представ перед неизвестностью. Их страхи, родившиеся за время их разлуки, были слишком сильны. А если он, сейчас, отдавшись во власть своих страстей потом снова потеряет ее?

Может ли то, о чем он всегда лишь смел мечтать – стать реальностью? Это было почти безумие, позволить себе вот так просто касаться ее, чувствовать ее тепло, и наслаждаться тем, что она просто рядом с ним, что она смотрит на него, и в ее глазах нет жалости или страха, а есть что-то другое, что-то большее.

Но почему вся кий раз, когда он был готов сделать шаг к ней навстречу что-то останавливало его, и он пытался закрыться от этого желания? Наверное, потому, что он не хотел делать ее еще более несчастной. Он знал, он видел по ее глазам, что она не сможет отказать ему. Хотя бы на одну ночь… Но в том и заключалась разница – одной ночи ему было мало. Ему не нужны были обрывки иллюзорного счастья. Ему нужна была вся жизнь. Лишь с ней… А сможет ли это стать явью? Кристина слушала стук своего сердца.

Гулкое биение сердца разрывало грудь. Слишком долго она ждала момента, когда все можно будет забыть, и просто жить, дышать, и чувствовать, что она снова в сказке, чувствовать его рядом с собою. Она едва удержалась, чтобы подавить срывающийся с губ стон.

Какое-то мгновение они стояли друг против друга, утопая в сумраке, поглощаемом тишиной.

Он был так близко к ней. И она чувствовала его. …Своим телом. Душой. Она чувствовала его прикосновения. Ей казалось, что еще секунда, и она задохнется. Если сегодня он будет рядом с ней, и простит ее, - она готова умереть за эту ночь. Умереть. Умереть! И она не пожалеет ни о чем. Кристина уловила едва различимый шорох ткани, и почувствовала, как ее халат упал к ее ногам. Его рука, бережно касаясь ее локонов, вплелась в ее густые тяжелые волосы, а другая рука, обняв ее талию, притянула ее тело к себе еще ближе. Несмотря на свое желание, Кристина чувствовала полное изнеможение, и не могла даже поднять рук, чтобы обнять его. Она не могла сейчас. У нее не было сил. Она столько раз была близка с ним в своих снах, но никогда в жизни – вот так близко, вот так, чтобы чувствовать его тепло, чувствовать его кожей, ощущать и прочувствовать каждый изгиб его тела, ощущать его дыхание и прикосновения.

Это совсем иные ощущения, нежели в нереальности. Они настолько ощутимы, что начинают пугать. Ты начинаешь задыхаться. Твои движения становятся неуклюжими. Ты теряешься в страхе. Если бы она сейчас могла проронить хоть одно слово, она бы непременно сказала ему, как ждала этого момента, когда их сердца найдут успокоение. Когда стук их сердец сольется в одном ритме. Если бы сейчас он не боялся своим одним неосторожным, лишним движением, прикосновением к ней разрушить все это, снова потерять ее, наблюдая, как призрачная дымка его мечтаний растворяется, подобно туману с восходом солнца, он бы позволил себе бесконечно касаться ее кожи, целовать ее губы, и, наконец, почувствовать ее своей.

Навсегда. И больше не бояться за то, что он может потерять ее.

Судьбу невозможно перехитрить, от нее нельзя скрыться, ее нельзя изменить…Но если ради нее, ради Кристины, той, чьих губ он сейчас так трепетно и осторожно касался, ему будет необходимо вступить в схватку с самим богом или дьяволом, или с ними обоими – он это сделает, ибо для него не существует не первого, ни второго.

Для него существует лишь она. Ту, которую он любит, и любил всегда.

Но в данный момент самое страшное было в том, что где-то в самой глубине его души просыпался ни на секунду не покидающий его страх – а что, если она оттолкнет его? Он мог быть кем угодно – ее Ангелом, как в тех давних вымышленных историях, ее учителем, другом – но все это было не сравнить с тем, кем он желал быть для нее – возлюбленным.

Если сейчас он найдет в себе силы признаться в этом самому себе, то уже со всей решимостью даст понять это Кристине. Понять то, что не намерен больше делить ее ни с кем, что не намерен больше отпускать ее, отдавать другому. И что она ему ответит? Все, что он желал – так это открыто любить ее, и знать, что она не отталкивает его, а отвечает ему взаимностью, видя в нем не только его внешность, но и его душу…

Такое простое, обыкновенное для обычного человека желание – быть любимым и желанным, и одновременно невозможное.

Он – не обычный. И может быть даже не человек. Ему было легче признать внутри себя даже это, чем помыслить, представить то, что Кристина может желать его именно как своего возлюбленного.

Но глаза Кристины горели странным, порою пугающим его огнем. Неужели может? Кристина закрыла глаза, чтобы попытаться уйти от самой себя.

Она прекрасно знала свои желания, которые переполняли сейчас ее душу.

Но это было неправильно. Она и так совершила много ошибок.

Она может совершить еще одну. Правильно ли то, к чему она стремилась сейчас? Ее сердце сжалось в судороге испуга. Что будет потом?

Ей рано или поздно придется встретиться со своим мужем, хотя бы для того, чтобы все объяснить. Что она скажет ему тогда? И что сделает он? Кристина подняла голову, и посмотрела на него. В ее глазах поблескивали искры исступленного огня, который начинал растекаться по ее жилам.

И она чувствовала это.

Кристина потянулась к нему губами, перебарывая сбившееся дыхание, и шепча:

- Мы сгорим… если… если не остановимся. Сгорим в страшном пламене.

- Мне нечего уже терять. Ты готова к этому? – Коротко спросил он.

Его руки до боли стиснули ее тонкую хрупкую талию.

- Я не могу так… - Вдруг всхлипнула Кристина. – Но не могу и остановиться.

Поздно. Опять адский огонь, подобно тому, что захватывал ее в кошмарах.

Губы Кристины дрогнули, она что-то прошептала. Что именно – он сейчас не понял. Позволит ли она своим чувствам, своим желанием потонуть в этом огне? Этот огонь снова поглощал ее рассудок.

На долю секунды ей показалось, что она погрузилась в нереальность, в свои прежние сны, в свои кошмары, где ее охватывал страх и сомнение, где она была одна наедине с темнотой и ужасом. Ей стало страшно.

- Я… не знаю, Эрик.

Кристина снова закрыла глаза, и прижалась к нему, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь, слушая стук его сердца. Сейчас он не пугал ее своими действиями, не причинял ей боль. Она просто слышала стук его сердца. Это было единственное, что слышала сейчас Кристина – ровное биение его сердца.

Странно. В то время как ее сердце буквально выпрыгивало из груди.

Биение его сердца и учащенные стук ее – слились воедино, и Кристина улавливала только этот ритм, ничего больше, что их окружало или могло окружать сейчас. Она, сама того не понимая начала молиться.

Молить о том, чтобы ей были даны силы противостоять своим желаниям, если им нужно противостоять; а если нет – так чтобы господь дал им возможность быть вместе, и больше никогда не вкушать горечи и боли, который они оба хлебнули сполна. Сейчас она уповала лишь на его помощь. Больше ни на чью. Когда теряешь веру в свои силы, в правильность своих мыслей – остается надеяться лишь на силы господни. Она, боясь пошевелиться в объятиях Эрика, молилась. Но до тех пор – пока она не содрогнулась, словно в бреду. До их слуха донесся едва различимый детский плачь.

Кристина вздрогнула. Неужели это было то, что она думала, и это ей не казалось, не было иллюзией? Мальчик всегда спал крепко, но сейчас, видимо – нет, что-то разбудило его,

Господи! – Сердце Кристины упало в самый низ живота. Он отнял свои губы от ее виска, и Кристина ощутила мгновенный холод. Он снова покинул ее.

Как всегда – в ее снах. Нет, пожалуйста! Нет! – Застонало ее тело. – Только не это! Не разбивай эту тишину! Это уединение! Чем больше времени она пребывала в его объятиях, тем неистовей она начинала желать, что бы он никогда не отпускал ее. И путь когда-нибудь наступит расплата за все, что она совершила в своей жизни… И пусть где-то там ее будет ждать страшный суд. Если все ее поступки греховны и недостойны добропорядочной женщины.

Эрик замер, глядя ей в стеклянные от ужаса глаза, но по-прежнему его руки не выпускали ее из объятий. Она ждала. Неужели это и было тем избавлением, тем ответом, которого она просила у всевышнего? Эрик не шевелился. Он словно понимал, что должен отпустить ее. Но не мог. Если бы не плачь Анри-Поля, она бы была его этой ночью, и Кристина отдала бы за это полжизни, она готова поклясться. Она бы не на секунду не воспротивилась ему. Никто бы не смог больше этому помешать.

Он бы забрал ее в свой _рай_, а она показала бы ему свет, исходящий от ее чувств, которые хранила все это время ее душа.

Ребенок продолжал плакать.

Он не знал – благодарить ли ребенка за то, что он своим плачем заставил его разум охладиться, или наоборот. Неужели это и есть то самое – чего он боялся? Могут ли они сопротивляться той силе, которая сильнее их, если этому не суждено быть? Однажды уже виконт отнял у него Кристину.

Но лишь ее тело. Душой она всегда была его… Но это почти ничто, по сравнению с тем, если _он_, сам всевышний захочет отнять у него ее душу.

Тогда тем самым, он лишит его всего. Его музыки, его счастья, его ангела, его любви, его жизни…

- Иди к нему! – Проговорил он. – Иди к нему, он плачет…

Ей не показалось? Значит, это правда. Кристина отвернулась, чтобы скрыть слезы.

Нет! Нет же! Ужас наполнил ее тело и отрезвил. Как только ее тело отошло от бессилия, она быстрым рывком освободилась из его объятий, и кинулась прочь, спеша покинуть комнату, поправляя на ходу сползшую с плеч рубашку. Кристина чувствовала, как к ее щекам приливает кровь.

Господи, как глупо! – Причиняя боль, стучала у нее в висках мысль.

Как это все, наверное, глупо выглядит!

Как они глупо выглядят! Подобно двум любовникам, чье уединение было нарушено тем, кто не должен был становиться свидетелем этого.

Кристина вбежала в комнату, взяла ребенка на руки, пытаясь преодолеть дрожь, которая проходила по ее телу.

Кристина укачивала мальчика. Ребенок успокоился через несколько минут, как только почувствовал ее тепло и услышал ее тихий голос.

Когда Кристина положила мальчика обратно в кроватку, она всхлипнула.

Неужели этой бездне боли и ужаса суждено длиться вечно, и им обоим не найти из нее выхода, неужели им обоим не вырваться?


	27. Глава 27

27.

Они оба, не удовлетворив свою страсть и пыл этой ночью, вернулись к исходникам. Кристина, после того, как мальчик заснул, осталась в своей комнате, не решаясь вернуться обратно. Вряд ли кто-то из них сможет заснуть этой ночью.

Какое-то время он простоял на балконе, наблюдая, как серое полотно рваных туч медленно затягивает луну. Даже плачь собственного ребенка не смог заставить его проследовать за Кристиной. Он боялся, что если пробудет с нею еще минуту, у него разорвется сердце.

Если бы он пошел за ней… он бы не смог остановить себя. Тогда бы уже не смог отпустить ее. Ему и так стоило не малых сил вырвать ее из своих объятий в тот момент.

О, Господи, как это сложно! Какую боль должны претерпевать их сердца, чтобы в конечном итоге все-таки остаться в одиночестве и разрухе по разные берега воды, уносящей все былое, или слиться в едином потоке страсти.

Спустя какое-то время он вернулся к себе. Находиться на балконе, где еще несколько минут назад они стояли вместе, и он чувствовал биение ее сердца, было невозможно. Он лег на кровать, задыхаясь от бушующего внутри груди возмущения, пытаясь заставить себя забыть обо всем, упав в дремоту.

Если им не суждено никогда быть единым целым, быть вместе, он готов на все, на схватку с самим Богом или Дьяволом, лишь бы отвоевать ее любовь, ее душу и тело, лишь бы она была с ним… Ему не хватало ее рядом. Именно ее. Давно. Он сейчас хотел бы почувствовать ее рядом, ее дыхание, вкус поцелуев, услышать ее голос, освободиться от жгущей его страсти.

Нельзя отрицать, ему часто последнее время не хватало тепла и ласок Кристины, о которых он мог лишь мечтать. Эти ночи были для него слишком одинокими. Да, как не сложно было это признавать, но, это было так, как он не старался прогнать прочь эти мысли Его разум, его тело восставало против холода одиноких простыней, и казалось, что любое наслаждение не имеет смысла, если оно не исходит от нее. От Кристины.

Он приложил все усилия, чтобы забыть о глазах Кристины, о ее лице и волосах в отблеске лунного света. Не смотря ни на что, она до сих пор боялась его. Ее взгляд все-таки выдавал страх и сомнение. Она, как и прежде, осталась маленькой наивной девочкой. Одна сторона ее души продолжала верить в придуманную в детстве сказку, а другая – отталкивала это прочь от себя, не позволяя чувствам взять верх над рассудком. Она ничего не могла с этим сделать. Разве он мог просить чего-то большего?

Мир не изменится никогда, люди не изменятся никогда, их взгляд на этот мир, и на тех, кто их окружает. Нет, наверное, он зря гневит божью милость. Однажды его мир уже изменился. Когда-то он полюбил, и его сердце было больше не одиноко, и не важно, что однажды его любовь, которую он так бережно хранил и лелеял, была разбита.Удар был настолько силен, что боль отдается в самой глубине его тела и по сей день. Да, это так. Но вместе с тем было и еще другое…Его мир изменился еще и потому, что в один прекрасный момент он понял, что люди могут видеть в нем человека. Его тоже любили. Наверное, безответно Он так и не смог в полной мере ответить и отблагодарить этого человека. Это все произошло неожиданно для него. И благодаря этому чудесному и доброму существу, он сейчас мог назвать себя самым «богатым» человеком в мире.

У него был сын. У него было то, о чем он даже не смел мечтать в самых смелых грезах. Он был его частью, той частью, о которой он никогда даже не допускал своих мыслей, не мог представить ни в одном сне. Это была его часть, и он сможет полюбить его. А это маленькое существо сможет полюбить его, так же, как и он его.

Его никогда не принимали люди, зато его сына люди будут принимать и любить, потому что его ребенка обошло то несчастье, которое постигло его. Это уже было благословение. Он никогда не знал ласки и любви матери. Судьба отняла у его ребенка мать, но если Кристина будет отныне с ним, ребенок познает это, и не будет обделен заботой. Его дитя будет счастливо. У него было лицо, за которое его прокляли, его сын был ангельски красив.

И когда-нибудь, наверное, придется все-таки признать, что тот, кого он отверг за столь неласковую жестокость, все же сжалился над ним, позволив пережить ему в этой жизни счастье, наблюдая за тем, как будет расти его собственный сын.

Но сможет ли этот ребенок искренне любить его? Он был убийца – его сын был чист и невинен. Он на какое-то мгновение закрыл глаза, пытаясь погрузиться в сон. Если бы это было так просто. Происшедшее там, на балконе, Кристина, эти мысли – все это вряд ли позволит успокоиться его разуму сегодня ночью.

Кристина пыталась утонуть в подушках. В голове больно ворочались какие-то странные мысли. Кровь стучала в висках, заставляя ее морщиться при каждом новом ударе. Нет, она не уснет сегодня. Господи, за что? – Ее губы шелохнулись в судороге.

Она запуталась. Сегодня, наверное, она бы безоговорочно ответила ему согласием, о чем бы не была его просьба. Она бы лучше умерла, только чтобы не расставаться с ним в тот момент. Еще никогда она не желала настолько убить время, заставив его замереть. Навсегда. Кристине на мгновение показалось, что произошло столько всего, прошло столько времени, ее душа и тело настолько исстрадались, что похоже, они утеряли всякие силы желать что-либо.

И вместе с тем она чувствовала, что вопреки всему в этом мире есть тот свет, который, как бабочку во тьме притягивает ее, зовет и не отпускает. Ей хотелось сейчас выбежать из своей комнаты, кинуться к нему, и, упав перед ним на колени просить о прощении, а потом открыто признаться ему во всех своих душевных муках и… любви. Любви? Можно ли назвать любовью то, что она уже долгое время испытывала в глубине своей души? Можно ли сказать, что это любовь, когда она желала быть каждое мгновение рядом с ним, касаться его, говорить с ним, чувствовать силу его объятий, слышать его голос, не покидать его ни на секунду, видеть его глаза, и желать, что бы в этих глазах было счастье, счастье, искры которого могла зажечь лишь она, никто иной…

Была ли это любовь? Кристина не знала. С чем она могла сравнить? К своему мужу она всегда испытывала ровные чувства. Она никогда не ощущала разливающийся огонь в жилах, когда лишь его голос доносился до ее слуха.

Может быть это и лучше? Это ровное течение чувств сложнее разрушить, нежели взрывающийся адским всполохом огонь? А может быть, и нет!

Может быть, этот огонь она так никогда и не сможет побороть в себе?

Но если все так, как она думает – будет ли ей прощение? Сейчас ей казалось, что лишь за одни мысли на ее плечах столько греховного и неправильного, бесчестного, что ей всегда гореть в аду. И она уже сейчас, здесь, на земле погружается в этот ад… О Господи, ей никогда не будет прощения!

До слуха Кристины донеслось гудение ветра за окном. Занавеска зашуршала и окно с грохотом отворилось, впуская в комнату поток холодного ночного ветра. Кристина от ужаса и неожиданного вскрикнула, подскочив на кровати.

Ее охватил ужас. Мальчик спал мирным сном, и даже грохот открывшегося окна не потревожил его. Ей сейчас почему-то совсем не пришло в голову, что окно, плохо притворенное на ночь, всего лишь распахнулось от сильного ветра, поднявшегося на улице, который безжалостно гнул ветки деревьев.

Кристина быстро спрыгнула с кровати, дрожащими руками закрыла наглухо окно, в полумраке поспешно натянула на себя первое попавшееся платье, накинув на плечи плащ, и бросилась прочь из комнаты.

Если она еще секунду пробудет здесь, вот так терзая свой рассудок этими мыслями – она сойдет с ума. Если сейчас ей не поможет господь бог, значит, не поможет больше никто…

--

На улице начинался дождь. Кристина отчетливо различала на пыльной дороге следы крупных капель под ногами. От затянувшегося черными тучами неба ночь казалась еще темнее. Погода испортилась с поразительной быстротой. Еще около нескольких часов назад ничто не предвещало собирающейся грозы. Кристина явственно ощущала, как внутри нее страх сжимается в плотный тяжелый комок, и с каждым шагом начинает ворочаться в глубине ее груди сильнее, принося боль.

Но сейчас она, стараясь как можно глубже вздохнуть, что почти не позволял сделать промозглый, набрякший влажностью и запахом дождя воздух, пыталась одолеть преследующий ее страх. Кристина не представляла, где теперь ей можно найти спасение.

Ветер, толкающий ее в спину, вынуждал учащать шаг, и ей то и дело казалось, что он собьет ее с ног. Внезапный всполох молнии заставил Кристину покачнуться. Она на секунду замедлила шаг, чтобы убедиться, что она все еще жива, и ее сердце не разорвалось от ужаса. Последовавший сразу же за вспышкой молнии раскат грома побудил Кристину практически побежать прочь. Какое-то время спустя Кристина стояла перед высокими массивными дубовыми дверями местной церкви, которая по одному своему внешнему виду, утопая в темноте ночи, производила достаточно жутковатое впечатление.

Каменная башня с тяжелыми углами с характерным тонким шпилем, который устремлялся в самое небо, и казалось, что подобно острой игле нанизывал на себя ватные грязно-черные облака, произвела на нее какое-то странное впечатление.

Кристина, преодолев слабость во всем теле, толкнула тяжелые двери, и, сделав несколько шагов вперед, оказалась внутри. Почему-то сейчас она наивно полагала, что толстые стены смогут защитить ее, избавив от страха, послав ей веру и силы, чтобы найти путь к выходу из этого ада. Если это ад, то дом господний должен уберечь ее от пламени, в котором она тонула все это время, не в силах найти верную тропу к избавлению.

_/Pater noster, qui es in caelis:  
sanctificetur nomen Tuum; _

Прошептала она еле слышно, осторожно ступая по каменному полу, вслушиваясь в смиренную тишину, которая объяла ее, как только она вошла внутрь. Последнее время ей казалось, что она на грани безумия, и еще одна ступень, и она шагнет в раскаленную лаву сумасшествия, которая накроет ее горящей обжигающей волной. Внутри ее груди сжималось сердце, как только она оказалась под тяжелым сводом, поддерживаемым высокими цилиндрическими колоннами. Она почувствовала, как силы покинули ее, и она, словно поверженная, ослабев, упала на колени посередине пустого каменного зала под хмурыми сводами. Кристина прижала дрожащие руки к груди и начала молиться.

На долю секунды ее посетило странное ощущение, что она больше ни одна, ощущая чье-то присутствие. Еще никогда она не чувствовала столь ужасного безумия, прокрадывающегося внутрь ее рассудка.

- Господи, накажи меня страшным возмездием, только прекрати меня мучить, мучить мой разум и душу! Рассудок мой слишком слаб, что б снести все ниспосылаемые тобою испытания… Либо… либо заглуши во мне эти страсти, разгорающиеся к этому человеку. Если ты, как всевышний, знаешь, что это не правильно, зачем ты вдохнул в меня с новой силой сие чувство? Что б столь безжалостно запретить и лишить всех радостей? Это неправильно! За что? За что!

_/Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa.  
_

Она была прекрасна, когда с ее губ срывались молитвенные фразы. Ни один ангел в ее свете не мог сравниться с нею и с ее красотою. До слуха Кристины донеслись шаги позади нее. Она вздрогнула, сдержав истошный крик, не позволяя ему вырваться из горла. Она буквально проглотила его, стиснув до ломоты в деснах зубы. Кристина обернулась. Ее лицо, пораженное страхом и испугом, белело в ночной полутьме подобно лицу неживой мраморной статуи. Кристина машинально продолжала что-то шептать. Что – слышно не было. Зато можно было различить, как шевелятся ее губы, с которых незримо и неслышно срывались мольбы о пощаде ее несчастному истерзанному рассудку.

Мольбы, обращенные к тому, кто отверг его, ее учителя, к кому он никогда не обращался вот так, в кого он даже никогда не верил, кого он, более того, укорял за то, что постигло его, кто отнял у него _все_. Сейчас она просила _его_ о спасении своей души от этого человека… Как глупо! Он усмехнулся, остановившись посередине зала. Никто не поможет… ее душа принадлежала только _ему_, ее душа находилась в _его_ власти… Значит, ее молитва должна обращаться лишь к _нему_.

К _Нему_!

Он еле удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться во весь голос при этих мыслях, осознавая, что его власть, как и раньше имеет силу над ней и над ее чувствами. Она молилась _ему_?

Да.

Она умоляла и молила _его_? Да. И сейчас его власть могла сделать с нею все, что он только мог захотеть. О, как она была прекрасна! И она не смеет обращаться ни к кому, кроме _него_. И только _него_! И будет так, сегодня и сейчас, чтобы ни было с ними потом! Если прямо сейчас, под раскатами грома на них обрушатся стены этой церкви, они будут знать, за что и во имя чего на них был ниспослан страшный гнев. Да разве он на них уже не был обрушен? Был. Он сделал шаг ей навстречу. Кристина узнала его. Узнала, как только услышала еле различимые шаги за спиной, и все поняла.

Она научилась различать его присутствие. Столько раз он незримо был рядом с ней, появляясь из небытия, что она слепо могла ощущать его присутствие.

Кристина всхлипнула и задохнулась. Она простонала что-то бессвязное, и прижала сложенные в молитве ладони к груди, отступив назад, пытаясь противостоять ему. Он почему-то сейчас напугал ее. Этот ее жест еще сильнее всколыхнул в нем разгорающуюся и растекающуюся по всему телу страсть.

Он не остановился. Еще шаг. Кристина привстала на дрожащих ногах, и с ужасом, объявшим ее тело, подалась назад, будто бы ее настигал сам дьявол.

Ее сердце погибало в адском пламене, и воскресало во вспышке дьявольской страсти. Если сейчас он заберет ее из этого мира, куда она пришла искать защиты и помощи в свой, где единственный властелин он – она не сможет противиться ему, и безоговорочно ступит в эту бездну…

Так не должно было быть! Не должно!

- Уходи сейчас, пожалуйста! – Попросила она в мольбе. – Я пришла сюда, чтобы побыть одной… чтобы понять. Себя понять. Уходи… Нам не место здесь… _двоим_.

Странным был ее напуганный взгляд и дрожь в голосе. Она не могла понять, как он оказался здесь, рядом с ней. Но спросить сейчас, здесь, у него она просто не догадалась. И не было желания.

- Ты ведь сама желала этого, верно, Кристина? Не отрицай.

- Нет… да… Эрик, не здесь. – Ужаснулась она, будто догадавшись обо всем, и ее щеки покрыл густой румянец смущения.

От одной такой мысли ее бросило в холодный пот. Это еще страшнее, чем в ее снах. Она знала – если он пожелает этого – он не остановится. А она не остановит его. У нее не будет сил. Перед ним она бессильна. А он – всевластен.

- Нет, Кристина. Я не хочу больше ждать. Лишь здесь, и лишь сейчас… Иначе никогда.

Кристина вздрогнула.

- Кого ты боишься на этот раз? _Его_? – Его лицо исказилось в усмешке презрения, и он поднял глаза вверх, словно пытаясь указать на что-то Кристине. Ее от этих слов начало знобить. - Пусть он видит и знает, что я терпел и испытывал все это время, пусть он знает, о чем я мечтал, и пусть он видит… кого я любил все это время, и как его ангел, которого он так искусно укрывал от меня все это время станет на веки моим, утопая в моих объятиях! Пусть он знает, что ему не отнять тебя… Я слишком долго пытался бороться с этим, не отпуская тебя! Я столько времени мечтал о своем счастье, представляя это… И никто, слышишь, никто, - он заметно повысил голос, и он, слившись с раскатом грома там, по ту сторону стен, покатился вдоль тяжелых каменных плит, - ни _он_, ни кто-то другой не сможет этому помешать!

Он подошел к ней, и его руки коснулись ее плеч. Ему не надо было даже крепко сжимать ее в своих объятиях, причиняя боль. Он знал, что она все равно не сможет вырваться. Кристина задохнулась в ужасе. Она так долго бежала сама от себя. Столько лет. Достаточно, чтобы возненавидеть себя. Сейчас он одним своим прикосновением сломает все барьеры, которые она так долго выстраивала, чтобы отгородиться от своих греховных желаний. У нее не было больше сил сопротивляться ему. Уже давно. Сердцем. А разум скоро падет, если он коснется ее еще раз. Она желала его так же, как и он ее.

И пусть… И пусть их порочные желания вспыхнули перед лицом бога, ни он, ни она не могли, и не желали утаивать это.

Слишком многое было утаено в глубине их душ. Слишком долго утаенное жгло их души, оставляя кровоточащие рубцы. Этой ночью настало время их залечить. И однажды создавший их на этой земле станет свидетелем этого.

- Он поймет, что создал тебя для меня! Я докажу ему… - Снизив голос до шепота, сказал он.

Если они должны предстать перед богом, открыв свои чувства и желания, так оно и будет, и ни один из них не убежит от этого. Даже если потом будут наказаны за это.

- Эрик, я жена другого. – Попыталась хоть как-то отрезвить свой рассудок Кристина.

Но осталась стоять на месте, чувствуя его руки на своих плечах.

- Ты не его жена… - С надрывом и болью в голосе проговорил он, притягивая ее к себе. – Ты больше не его… Ты моя… ты всегда была моей! И будешь. Здесь, перед _его_ взором.

- Я знаю. – Прошептала бесчувственными губами Кристина. – Я знаю, Эрик, что ты, даже находясь вдалеке, никогда не отпускал меня. И я клянусь тебе, что никогда, никогда не причиню тебе боли, и буду любить тебя, что бы ни было! Я люблю тебя, Эрик! Клянусь тебе… здесь, перед ним… в стенах его дома… Слышишь, Эрик. Я клянусь тебе! И если _он_ готов развенчать меня с другим… - она запнулась. Звенящая тишина медленно начала сдавливать ее виски. И чтобы не допустить этого, она поспешно выпалила, - то я твоя!

Он наклонился к ней еще ближе, и притянул к себе ее лицо, гладя по щекам, и чувствуя, как ее слезы обжигают его пальцы.

Вязкая, обволакивающая боль переполняла ее сердце, подобно сосуду, наполняющемуся до краев, которая затем, слезами выплескивалась наружу.

Кристина, моментально забыв обо всем, не смогла удержать стон, выдохнув на его губы. Она слишком долго желала этого. Своим горячим сухим дыханием она возбудила в нем самые скрытые желания и порывы, которые он так искусно скрывал все это время, пока она была рядом. Она станет его. Он больше никогда не будет делить ни ее тело, ни тем более ее душу с другим. И пусть их жажде греха нет прощения.

Ангел и дьявол перед лицом господа – они наверняка, будут наказаны. Они потонут в собственном огне, в собственной опаляющей страсти.

- Ты боишься? – Спросил он холодно, вплетая свои пальцы в ее волосы, чувствуя, как гулко бьется ее сердце и у нее сбивается дыхание.

Кристина смотрела на него стеклянными глазами, глазами, в которых застыл страх и ужас, но она не могла отрицать того, что из ее сердца, подобно запертой в неволе птице, вырывалась страсть. Она была так сильна, что Кристина, чувствуя, как она, отравляя разум, смертельным ядом по капле вспрыскивается ей в кровь, разгоняя ее, заставляя бежать еще быстрее, и теперь ее не останавливали даже строгие взгляды статуй святых, обращенные к ней с укором.

Даже это было уже не важно. Чей бы взор не наблюдал бы за этим. Еще никто не становился зрителем того, как двое ангелов, обронившие свои крылья добровольно спустятся в пылающую огненную гиену, чтобы навеки укрывшись от всех и вся найти друг друга.

Сегодня зрителем этого станет сам творец… Ангел и дьявол перед лицом господа…Они наверняка поплатятся за грехи. Грехи… над обоими свои грехи. Кристина тяжело вздохнула. Грудь сдавливало, словно обручем. Ей становилось холодно, и она не могла сдерживать дрожь при мысли о том, что ее ждет.

- Помилуй… - Вряд ли она обращалась сейчас этой фразой к Эрику.

Это выглядело бы минимум нелепо. Он очень хорошо понимал это.

И резко припал к ее губам, не позволяя ей продолжить. Он не хотел этого слышать. Он не хотел слышать ее мольбы, обращенные к тому, кто отверг его. Она могла молиться лишь _ему_. Только сейчас и всегда – _ему_. И он знает, она будет… На секунду Кристина осознала это, и ее охватил холодящий сердце страх, который сменился желанием чего-то, что было уже так близко к ним обоим.

Она вздрогнула, и ее тело, которое было сковано от напряжения, стало бессильным. Она слегка подалась назад, пытаясь освободиться из его рук.

- Я боюсь! Уведи меня отсюда, я не могу… – Прошептала она вдруг, пытаясь увести его и себя от греха. – Я не могу больше противостоять тебе и скрывать свои чувства, но это не правильно, не здесь…

- Нет, здесь! – Властно приказал он, касаясь губами ее кожи.

- Господи…

- Ему все равно… Он не поможет тебе! – Словно усмехнулся он.

Но Кристина не поняла – чего в его словах было больше – усмешки или горечи. И о чем именно он говорил!

- Эрик, нет!

- Пускай он знает, что он пытался отнять у меня… столько времени пытался отнять у меня. Но не теперь… Я больше не буду ждать того, пока может быть, он сжалится надо мной и вернет мне то, что должно быть моим! Сегодня ночью станет ясно, кто победил в этой схватке.

- Не говори так! – Прикоснулась кончиками пальцев Кристина к его губам.

- Нет, если бы это было не так, и он с самого начала позволил мне… позволил тебе быть моей, ничего того, что произошло - не было бы! Он, наверное, доволен, Кристина. Он, наверное, несказанно доволен этому. – Почти выкрикнул он во весь голос, и эхо пошло раскатом по холодным стенам. - Всему тому, что произошло. Так пусть узнает…

- Не надо. – Попросила Кристина. – Умоляю, не говори так.

И она заставила его замолчать, прижавшись своими губами к его. Лишь бы он больше не говорил ничего, иначе будет поздно – жалеть о сказанном…

За стенами церкви снова сверкнула молния, и на долю секунды помещение осветилось светом, проникшим в узкие окна церкви, тонкими белесыми нитями, упавшими на пол, обвивая стены и колонны, спутывая, связывая их души в одно целое.

_/Sancia Maria, Mater Dei,  
ora pro nobis peccatoribus,_

Зашептала Кристина, но не успела начать следующую строку, как до ее слуха донеслось:

_/Nunc et in hora mortis nostrae.  
Amen. _

Кристина в изумлении подняла на него глаза.

Она хотела что-то спросить у него, он это понял по ее глазам, но сразу же остановил.

- Ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что я никогда раньше ни о чем не просил его… Я знаю, на каком языке люди обращаются к нему.

- Ты…

- Не надо больше слов. Не говори ничего. – Еле различимо, так тихо, как только можно, сказал он. – Не говори больше ничего сейчас. Слова лживы. Даже его молитвы лживы, они ничто, они - пустота. Это лишь слова… Зачем лишний раз позволять им одерживать над собою верх?

- Эрик… - Выдохнула Кристина.

- Молчи! – Оборвал он ее тут же.

В поцелуе они опускались на пол. На холодный каменный пол. Он тянул ее вниз, за собою. Если бы Кристина сейчас возразила ему…Если бы она могла сейчас возразить ему – он бы все равно не послушал ее. Его взгляд был сейчас слишком безумен, слишком одержим адским огнем. Холодный мертвый камень… Сколько раз именно холодный каменный пол страшных подземелий чувствовала под своим продрогшим телом Кристина в своих кошмарах. Это был не кошмар…При всей парадоксальной ситуации это была ее сказка. Он был ее всем.

- Я люблю тебя! – Прошептала Кристина, обнимая его, веря в то, что сейчас, сегодня этой ночью он поверит ее словам, поверит, потому что это была правда, вырывающаяся сейчас из-за запертых когда-то Кристиной дверей.

Еще никогда ей не было так страшно и хорошо одновременно.

Ее трясло, словно невинную девочку перед первой близостью. Она не могла остановить эту дрожь. Не могла преодолеть сбивающееся дыхание. Господи, это смерть! Это подобно смерти! Но, это же не смерть! Это начало их новой жизни. Начало ее новой жизни, к которой она стремилась столько времени.

Она подняла глаза, взгляды святых с мертвых скульптур с укором и осуждением смотрели на нее.

Нельзя! Грех! Дьявол! Ей не будет прощения. …Ему не будет прощения! Ему – никогда! Ей – если она сделает это, ей – тоже.

Ее дыхание участилось настолько, что она больше не дышала – она стонала. Ему было все равно, даже если бы сейчас за спиною у него стоял сам дьявол, или господь бог. Разве это важно? В его руках самый прекрасный ангел, спустившийся с небес, которого у него не раз пытались отнять.

Ангел, о котором он тайно грезил в самых глубоких и запретных мечтах! Хватит уходить от греха. Если он и так написан на судьбе! Лица ангелов и страшных адских существ с взглядами подобными живым, с укором, до судорог в груди смотрели на нее с фресок и мозаик, искусно собранных из маленьких разноцветных камешков, выложенных на стенах.

Кристина набрала полные легкие воздуха, и подобно маленькому ребенку зажмурилась. Она больше не смотрела. Ее глаза были закрыты. Она не могла. Их взгляды ровным счетом ничего не значили, если на свете есть она и он, слившееся в одном потоке дыхания, в одном пламене свечи. Ее дыхание перехватило и оно словно застыло на те мгновения, когда по ее телу растекалась вязкая страшная боль, перетекающая в наслаждение. Сейчас впервые за долгое время она чувствовала себя женщиной.

- Эрик… - Выкрикнула она его имя то ли в испуге, то ли в наслаждении.

И он снова чувствовал над нею свою власть. Но, похоже, Кристина желала этой пытки. Дыхание Кристины сбивалось. О нет, она не была не опытной наивной девочкой. Но сейчас ей казалось, что до этого она никогда не принадлежала никому, и ее душа принадлежит лишь одному человеку. Он творил музыку. Он творил ее сказку. Он знал, что играть ноты любви он мог только на струнах ее души. На секунду Кристина открыла глаза, понимая, что где-то там, в том мире, которому они больше не принадлежали, теперь не гудел ветер, и небо не разверзалось, посылая в ярости и гневе на землю гром и молнии.

_Его_ гнев иссяк, подобно выплаканному до истощения тучей дождю? Тонкие струйки туманного света ложились на каменный пол густой дымкой, подобно первому снегу, пробиваясь сквозь узкие высокие окна и мозаичную розетку, отблесками играли на стенах и на разноцветных мозаиках. Их окружала тишина, и Кристина больше ничего не слышала. Ничего, кроме их сбившегося дыхания и шелеста смятой одежды под их телами. Все, что Кристина поняла в забытье – гроза сменилась покоем.

Начинало светать…

--

Кажется, ее сон, завладевший уставшим телом и истерзанной душой, длился очень долго. Она слишком долго спала. Спала без всяких снов. Разве можно мечтать о снах, когда сама совсем недавно находилась в нереальности, так явно напоминающей сон. Какой-то незримый толчок внутри ее тела заставил отступить сон, и она пробудилась, тьма, запечатлевшаяся в ее памяти, рассеялась, и Кристина поняла, что ее лицо мягко согревали тонкие едва различимые лучи солнца. Значит, уже утро? – Шелохнулись мысли в ее усталом мозгу. Ей сейчас меньше всего хотелось просыпаться. Ей еще никогда не хотелось, что бы время остановилось навечно. Не окажется ли все сном? Одним долгим сном, который именно в момент, когда она откроет глаза – закончится? Сейчас ей не хотелось даже шевелиться. Ей так хотелось по-прежнему находиться во власти своих желаний. …Его желаний.

Она сделала над собою усилие, и все-таки открыла глаза, поняв, что ее тело касается вовсе не шероховатых холодных камней, колющих кожу, а мягких и вполне уютных простыней.

Ее тело вздрогнуло. Странно. Как такое могло случиться? И если случилось – то как? Как она оказалась здесь? Она ничего не помнила. Все, что хранила ее память, так это серые пугающие стены в блике грозовых вспышек, а что было потом, потом, когда он приблизился к ней настолько близко, что она могла чувствовать своей грудью биение его сердца - она не помнила. Зато ее тело знало, что было потом. Вряд ли сейчас стоило напрягать свою память, чтобы вспоминать происшедшее былой ночью.

Все было итак ясно. Вот только - она толком не помнила, как оказалась дома, сменив холод мертвых камней и стен на успокаивающий уют и тепло этой комнаты. Да, сейчас она могла с полной уверенностью сказать, что была именно дома, а точнее в комнате, в кровати. Но не в своей. Кристина вздохнула, и мельком нехотя, через полуприкрытые веки огляделась. Кажется, она была в комнате, в которой еще ни разу не была. Она не была похожа на ее комнату, в ней все было чужим и незнакомым. Но как ни странно, на сей раз это не вызывало страха.

Она еще раз вздохнула, на этот раз с улыбкой, и сладко потянулась.

Странное ощущение во всем теле – с одной стороны ей казалось, что ее тело изнемогало от усталости и боли, а с другой – такой сладкой неги и какого-то потаенного счастья, бьющегося в такт сердцу, она не испытывала уже давно.

Все было не так. Этот свет нового дня, который слепил ее, вероятно, падающий из не завешенного окна, сам факт наступившего утра, эта кровать, в которой она спала – все было иным, не таким. Что-то случилось. Там, тогда, когда она потеряла свое прошлое, отрекаясь от одного мира, и приобретая другой, принадлежащий лишь ей, непременно что-то произошло, что перевернуло всю ее жизнь. Все в ее жизни. Она, не отрывая головы от подушки, повернулась на бок, и протянула руку, положив ее на вторую половину кровати.

- Эрик… - Позвала она шепотом, словно боясь разбудить его.

Сейчас ей захотелось ощутить прикосновение к своей коже других рук, прижаться нему и обнять его, и она искала этого.

Было так забавно наблюдать, чье имя она произнесет в полудреме, кого позовет, пробуждаясь ото сна. Она позвала именно его…Неужели все это время он сомневался, боясь в глубине души за то, что настанет момент, и она, очнувшись от своего безумия, вернется к своему прошлому? Нет, этого не произошло. Она позвала именно его. Она не назвала имя своего мужа, она назвала его имя. А она ведь могла назвать имя своего виконта, снова сделав выбор в его пользу. Но нет, она этого не сделала. Внутри его сердца словно что-то сжалось, когда он услышал ее голос, и потом, резко затрепетав, забилось быстрее. Теперь он знал точно – она принадлежала ему, ее душа принадлежала ему. Отныне и навсегда. Он осознал, что невольно улыбнулся этому. Голос Кристины был слабым и утомленным. Она нуждалась в нем. Сейчас, как никогда. Кристина еще раз тихо прошептала его имя, не получив ответа, и сжала в руке холодную простыню. Но будить было некого. Кровать была пуста. Кристина скривилась в разочаровании. На секунду по ее телу прошел мороз, сковав сердце. Неужели она была права – все это было не больше, чем плод ее воображения, и ее сон вот так закончился? Все закончилось? Ей стало страшно. Страх подстегнул ее. Она поспешно приподнялась и огляделась. Нет, она не была в одиночестве. Это было не больше, чем ее страх, волновавший ее душу. Он сидел в кресле и пристально на нее смотрел. Кристина сонно заморгала, чтобы отогнать от себя остатки сна, и улыбнулась, облегченно вздохнув, успокаиваясь лишь от одной мысли о том, что он рядом. Но… почему тогда не с ней? Наверное, сейчас ей, как никогда, хотелось проснуться именно в его объятьях. Вчера ночью произошло слишком многое, чтобы не обращать на это внимание.

Слишком многое, что нельзя уже поправить. Слишком многое, что бы каждый из них начал ненавидеть себя, свой поступок, или друг друга. Или наоборот – начать любить сильнее, поняв что-то непознанное до этого момента. Как ни странно, она не сожалела ни на мгновение. Единственное, чего сейчас желала Кристина, так это быть уверенной в том, что она не ошиблась в своем выборе, в содеянном ими обоими.

На этот раз она сделала свой выбор. Его власть оказалась сильнее ее, ее воля была бессильна перед его силой, а она ни на секунду не воспротивилась ему.

Потому что она сама желала этого.

- Ты все это время смотрел, как я спала? – Спросила она, поежившись от внезапной прохлады.

- Разве в этом есть что-то предрассудительное? Я так долго ждал этого момента. – Ответил он.

Его голос был безмятежен и спокоен. Кристина едва заметно улыбнулась на его слова, садясь на кровати, и прижимая колени к груди. Сейчас ей было настолько хорошо, что ей не хотелось даже говорить с ним, просто быть рядом и только. Наверное, все, о чем она лишь смела мечтать, стало явью. Он и впрямь был ее ангелом. Ангелом, которой так много дал ей, дал ей счастье. Счастье – дышать с ним в один такт. Господи! Стонать с ним в один голос. …Музыка. Это их музыка. Музыка их любви. И это была самая прекрасная музыка, которая могла родиться от их союза. Она смогла помочь ему снова творить музыку… их музыку. И это была самая прекрасная музыка, которая когда-либо могла быть в их жизни. Он поднялся и подошел к ней, сев рядом.

Щеки Кристины налились румянцем. Отчего-то, ее взгляд сейчас был наполнен такой детской наивностью, что он почувствовал, как его сердце сжалось при взгляде на нее. Кристина… та, которую он так любил все это время, смотрела на него с прежней присущей ей наивностью, заворожено, словно снова видела в нем своего ангела, который являлся к ней, когда та еще была совсем девочкой. Снова этот взгляд. Он почувствовал дрожь во всем теле. Эта женщина слишком много для него значила. Он провел по ее щеке пальцами, потом поцеловал, и, оторвавшись от ее губ, произнес:

- Кристина… тебе лучше уйти. - Словно пересиливая себя, сказал он. – Вернуться.

Глаза Кристины округлились, наполнившись испугом.

- Куда? Куда вернуться? – Удивленно спросила она.

- К себе. В свою комнату.

- Почему? – Растерянно спросила Кристина, и ее губы едва шевельнулись.

Она пыталась понять причину, но у нее не было сил думать.

Заставить ее уйти, оставить ее сейчас одну означало – положить конец всему, что еще не успело даже начаться.

- Прошу, не позволяй, чтобы я привыкал к тебе. Я не должен... Ты уйдешь от меня когда-нибудь снова к _нему_… а я снова буду «умирать»… все закончится, жизнь закончится… Я… не хочу.

Наверное, он сказал это, потому что должен был сказать, а не потому что хотел или желал этого.

- Я не уйду! – Воскликнула она.

- Собирайся, пожалуйста. – Провел он по ее волосам. – Кристина, оденься, и возвращайся к себе… сегодня и так произошло слишком многое.

Припухлые губы Кристины дрогнули в судороге обиды. Он не может вот так прогнать ее. Складывалось впечатление, что еще немного, и она расплачется, как маленький ребенок.

- Вот именно – многое. Тогда – зачем ты так жесток со мною? Ты не хочешь, чтобы я спала в твой постели? – Спросила осевшим голосом Кристина. – Но это ведь теперь нормально!

- Нет, я просто не хочу, чтобы потом эта постель тосковала без тебя, Кристина, - натянуто объяснил он, - когда ты не сможешь вернуться в нее.

- Я уже говорила, этого не произойдет! Сколько раз я могу повторять тебе, что я не уйду! Больше не уйду! Что бы ни было – не уйду! – Несколько раз повторила Кристина. – Ты еще не поверил мне? Ты так этого до сих пор и не понял?

Наверное, долгие годы скитаний в сумраке своего одиночества научили его не верить в лучи тепла и спокойствия даже тогда, когда они были вовсе не призрачны, а реальны. Страх потерять ее был сильнее. Он мог взять ее, она могла даже не противиться ему. Но это еще не означало, что все изменится, могло ли это быть тем самым счастьем и тишиной, о которой он так грезил в пустоте одиноких дней и ночей? Он не хотел отпускать ее так же сильно, как она не хотела уходить.

И он ее не отпустит. Ее слова сейчас показали ему, что она сама не хочет быть отпущенной. И как знать, может быть, никогда не хотела.

- Больше всего я опасался, что с рассветом ты отречешься от своих признаний. Тех, что ты говорила тогда, там, Кристина. Но в таком случае, я больше не поступлю так, как поступил когда-то. Я не отпущу тебя не при каких условиях! – На секунду он задумался, не было ли в его голосе на этот раз угрозы, которая могла напугать ее.

- Я знаю! – Голос Кристины не таил ни доли страха или испуга. – И я не хочу, что б отпускал!

Он позволил себе облегченно вздохнуть.

В этой схватке он выиграл.

Даже если теперь за ней придет сам Дьявол, он не отдаст ее.

Кристина лишь подалась вперед, и совсем по-детски засмеявшись, прижалась своим лбом к его.

- Ты ведь не оставишь меня теперь? – С улыбкой проговорила она. – Скажи правду!

Так спрашивают маленькие дети. Боже, она похожа на ребенка! Сейчас в ней было столько детскости. Где та женщина, решительная и повзрослевшая, которая пришла к нему сама, спустя столько лет, полная решимости – вернуть все? Сейчас она была перед ним совершенно беспомощна. И ему показалось, что она не против. Лишь с ним она может чувствовать себя защищенной и в полной безопасности. Чувствовать снова маленькой девочкой, которая находится под его защитой, которая хочет, чтобы эти мгновения, когда он рядом с ней – не кончались. Почему это чувство – чувство спокойствия, защищенности она могла ощущать только рядом с ним? Никто и никогда не позволял ей испытывать такие чувства, как он.

Это был ее мир, в котором она хотела жить вечно. Слишком долго она жила в избранной ею пустоте. Больше она не желала так жить. Ее ангел обязательно подарит ей свет, и теперь она знала, что пустоте и боли, в которой она жила последние несколько лет пришел конец.

Невозможно страдать вечно.

Они и так с лихвой испытали страдания, зная так мало счастья.

Она и так слишком долго понимала, чем именно жило все это время ее сердце. Она прогоняла это от себя, скрывалась от этого, в надежде спастись, но к чему весь этот маскарад, когда она сама все прекрасно знала – как должно быть!

Он осторожно сжал ее плечи, словно вспоминая, что вчера он вряд ли мог подарить ей много ласки и тепла, того, чего она заслуживала, и в чем она нуждалась.

Кристина закрыла глаза и произнесла:

- Я люблю тебя мой ангел!

Наверное, услышать это от нее сейчас, когда с нее спала пелена вчерашней ночи, означало – продлить свою жизнь.

- Того, кого ты звала ангелом - перестал им быть, - сказал он без доли разочарования, отнимая свои губы от ее лба, - вчера, там. Его крылья, данные тобою пали. Но ты вчера подарила ему шанс быть человеком… Навсегда.

Кристина прерывисто вздохнула.

- Знаешь ли, я ни чуть не разочарована в этом! – Снова засмеялась она.

Кажется, несмотря ни на что, у нее было отменное настроение.

Игривое и озорное, и в этом сейчас она еще больше походила на невинного ребенка.

- В таком случае, ты будешь разочарована, когда узнаешь, что очень сильно опоздала на завтрак, и думаю, вот-вот пропустишь и обед.

Кристина лукаво прищурилась.

- Ничуть, потому что, есть – это самое меньшее, что мне хотелось бы сейчас! – И она, опускаясь на подушки, потянула его за собою.

--

Обеденное время близилось к концу.

- В доме появилась новая мадам? – Спросила кухарка у Беатрис, заваривая чай.

- С чего ты взяла? – Поинтересовалась та, и ее брови мгновенно изогнулись от удивления.

- Не долго хозяин горевал по молодой хозяйке. Эта Кристина… она…

- Она что?

- Ничего! Просто, думаю, она станет новой хозяйкой.

- Софи! – С укором произнесла женщина. – Да о чем ты?

- Что? Я говорю правду! Я ни на секунду не соврала! – Пробормотала та. - Рано или поздно, женщина, живущая под одной крышей с одиноким мужчиной, и спящая в соседней комнате очень скоро обживает и его спальню! Уж поверь мне, я знаю, что говорю! - Девушка смущенно улыбнулась.

- Это мерзко – твои мысли. – Раздосадовано заметила Беатрис. – Кристина – милая девушка. И с чего у тебя такое только в голову приходит?

- Конечно. – Развела та руками. - Ни с чего. В особенности, если мадмуазель не просит, как обычно, свой чай по утрам. По причине ее отсутствия в своей спальне! – Добавила она, и засмеялась.

------------------------------------------------

_/Отче наш, сущий на небесах!  
Да святится Имя Твоё, _

_/Моя вина, моя вина, моя величайшая вина. _

_/Святая Мария, Матерь Бога,  
молись за нас грешных   
_

_/Даже и в час смерти нашей.  
Аминь. _


	28. Глава 28

28.

_«Дорогой брат, _

_хочу попросить тебя об одолжении. Пока я нахожусь не в Париже, а в частности, вдалеке от своей жены, я могу полагаться лишь на тебя. _

_Твоя помощь мне, безусловно, понадобится, так как, вынужден признать, что с моим отъездом Кристина осталась совсем одна в большом доме. Хоть я и уехал, дав себе обещание – больше не думать о Кристин, не буду скрывать, меня по-прежнему волнует ее жизнь. Она, как и прежде, остается моей женой, я дорожу ее благополучием. _

_И я, конечно же, не хотел бы, чтобы с Кристиной что-то произошло. _

_Я хочу, чтобы она ни в чем не нуждалась. _

_Так же, как и Анри. Потому, я прошу присмотреть за ними, и ели что-то случиться – обязательно сообщить мне. Прошу, не позволяй ее безумствам брать над ней верх. Не позволяй Кристине быть безрассудной. _

_Я знаю, она способна на большие глупости… Признаюсь, последнее время я волнуюсь за нее. Что-то не дает мне покоя. Я вышлю отдельное письмо своей жене, в котором попрошу, чтобы она не отвергала твою помощь. _

_Спасибо. _

_Твой брат, _

_Рауль де Шаньи.»_

Филипп, дочитав письмо, пришедшее этим утром от его брата, однако, едва не поперхнулся бренди, громко и совершенно некультурно расхохотавшись на весь кабинет каким-то почти невразумительным смехом.

Ничего себе, братик! – Прищелкнул он языком. – Если бы ты только знал, что здесь произошло на самом деле, хотелось бы видеть его лицо! Вот это да! Рауль, наивное существо, впрочем, как и во всем, касаемо этой жизни – чрезмерно наивное, полагает, что Кристина, его благоверная женушка, с момента его отъезда и по сей день верно сидит и ждет его возвращения! Господи, да какой бред! Знал бы он, что этой девки уже давно и след простыл из его дома. И это-то, через несколько дней, как ее законный супруг покинул их дом. Если бы он только знал о том, что эта маленькая потаскуха в один из прекрасных дней, собрав свои пожитки, и своего проклятого безродного ребенка, сбежала, не оставив о себе ни весточки. Этого следует ожидать от таких, как она! – Пришло в голову Филиппу.

Филипп снова расхохотался, безжалостно размяв недокуренную сигару в пепельнице. Та, медленно и мучительно погибая, испустила облако едкого серого дыма.

Нет, вы только подумайте, и что же этот мальчишка хотел? Он хотел, что бы он, его брат, верно, словно пес, присматривал за этой маленькой бестией, исполняя все ее прихоти! Он сам-то хоть представляет – о чем его просит?

С большей надеждой на выполнение просьбы, можно было посадить лисицу в курятник стеречь кур. Легче бы было попросить – придушить ее в собственной постели, когда та спала. Что, в принципе, тот и сделал. Ну, не на прямую, не своими руками, конечно. В переносном смысле, избавившись от нее намного проще. Рауль! Боже, неужели ты все еще слепо влюблен в свою женушку, которая, наверняка, не так-то уж и проста, как прикидывается, хлопая длинными ресницами, словно крыльями бабочки? И сдалась она ему!

Неужели за все это время он не смог бы найти ни одной женщины, которая смогла бы уничтожить проклятую Кристину Дааэ из его памяти? Легко! И уж кто-кто, а Филипп это знал прекрасно. Его брат бы с легкостью смог найти Кристине замену! Да еще во много раз превосходящей Кристину, как в характере, в положении, так и в постели. Вряд ли эта малышка была верхом совершенства во всем.

Кроме смазливой наивной мордашки и хорошенького голосочка, который с момента, как она покинула сцену, больше ей не пригодился, в ней не было практически ничего. Ах да, за ее спиной было еще темное прошлое промозглых коридоров Оперы и тень какого-то жуткого человека, на самом деле являющимся никем иным, как преступником, который долгое время выдавал себя за бестелесное существо, наводя на всех своими призрачными штучками ужас и страх.

Уж Филипп-то догадывался, что происходит в этих самых коридорах, когда голоса замолкают, а свечи гаснут во всем театре. Он прекрасно знал, что театр – это нечто похуже самого, что ни на есть настоящего борделя, разве что, прикрывающегося личиной искусства. А смазливые куколки, каждый раз выходящие на сцену, меняя парики и платья, уже давно погрязли в грязи и разврате хуже любой самой невостребованной протистутки.

Удивительно, неужели и правда эта самая Кристина Дааэ смогла быть и вправду такой же невинной, как и ее «чистый» взгляд больших глаз, когда его брат все-таки пошел на это безумие, на этот брак с певичкой?

Нет, Филипп до сих пор не мог понять – каким нужно быть идиотом, чтобы пренебречь всем, чтобы до беспамятства влюбиться в простую нищую девчонку, сделав ее виконтессой, пусть даже и твердя, что Кристину он знает с детства!

Если бы Филипп женился на каждой, кого он знал раньше, и не только знал, наверное, его семье бы, состоящей из жен, сейчас не было бы пересчета!

И ведь можно поклясться, что там сейчас, вместо того, чтобы проводить время достойно, развлечься, он сейчас сидит у себя в комнате, занимаясь написанием глупых писем, и забивая свою голову воспоминаниями о Кристине. Глупо. Не то слово – глупо! Рауль, определенно, не похож на него, на своего брата. Не то что не похож, он вообще далек от него во всем.

О, ну почему Филиппу досталось мучиться, ломать голову над проблемами своего братца? Нет, он никогда не отказывался помочь ему.

Но если бы его просьбы были достойны мужчины!

А здесь – посадить Филиппа рядом с взбалмошной девчонкой, у которой давно что-то не в порядке с головой, которая бредит ангелами, сказками, интересно, а в русалок каких-нибудь, она не верит? – подумалось с ехидством Филиппу, и заставить его приглядывать за ней, словно нянька.

Это бред! Его брат сам не понимает, что это бред?

Но успокаивает пока одно - Рауль уверен, что Кристина в целости и сохранности. Более того, что она до сих пор в его доме. Но было одно но – Кристины уже давно не было в его доме. Рауль этого не знал.

Филипп не самоубийца, чтобы вот так просто сейчас взять и написать своему брату о том, что Кристина исчезла. Конечно не самоубийца. Сообщать сейчас! В таком случае, ему следовало бы это сделать еще несколько недель назад, когда эта девка только что пропала…А сейчас, возможно, если повезло, ее след давно исчез с земли. По истечению такого времени вряд ли уже возможно узнать человека.

Или, может быть, она нашла подобных себе, и сейчас развлекается в свое удовольствие так, как этого всегда требовало ее положение в этом обществе.

По сути, положение женщины – у которой и не было-то никакого положения от рождения. Да, наверное, Филиппу следовало хотя бы, ради приличия, сделав вид заботливого брата, беспокоящегося о жене Рауля, сообщить об исчезновении виконтессы в полицию. Но он не так глуп, чтобы усложнять себе жизнь. Тем более, узнай, что Кристина пропала – Рауль бросит все, и кинется на ее поиски, а будет лучше, если он как можно на больший срок отвлечется от нее. Да, ничего не скажешь – Кристина под его чутким присмотром в полной безопасности! – Усмехнулся своим мыслям Филипп.

Оставалось дело за малым – по возвращению брата обыграть все так, что бы все выглядело безобидно, достоверно, и с наименьшими потерями для него, Филиппа. Ведь, узнав все, при таком раскладе, страшно представить, что устроит Рауль, узнав, что Филипп ничего не предпринял.

Хотя… был бы он умнее – он был бы только рад такому простому избавлению от Даэ. Вот только если бы быть в полной уверенности, что Кристина исчезла навсегда, и что она мертва, например, чтобы не получилось так, что в один прекрасный момент Кристина Даэ, как виконтесса де Шаньи вернулась, претендуя на все то, что якобы, могло ей принадлежать, как супруге виконта.

Да, при таких условиях, лучше думать, что Кристина уже давно отдала богу душу. Филипп какое-то время посидел, размышляя над всем этим, наблюдая за темной жидкостью в бокале, затем сделал еще глоток, и распечатал второе письмо.

Без смущения. Не смотря на то, что оно было с пометкой «_Виконтессе Кристине де Шаньи_». Читать чужие письма не хорошо! – Подумав, рассмеялся Филипп.

Ну а тем более письма тех, кого, вероятно, уже давно нет в живых.

Если не он, то кому же, его - это письмо, собственно читать?

Посмотрим, что мой братец написал своей жене. Надеюсь, ничего слезливого, полного глупой романтики. – Брезгливо поморщился Филипп.

_«Дорогая Кристина, _

_моя дорогая жена, _

_должен признать, наше прощание перед моим отъездом было не самым радостным и вовсе не таким, какое должно быть прощание перед разлукой любящих супругов. Должен оговориться, Кристина, я должен был уехать. _

_К сожалению, за последнее время произошло слишком многое, мне просто было необходимо побыть вдали от дома, вдали от Парижа. _

_Надеюсь, ты поймешь меня. _

_Я искренне надеюсь на это. Находясь вдалеке от тебя я долго думал обо всем случившемся. _

_Должен признать – во всем этом мало чего приятного Но будь уверена, даже здесь у меня не получается не думать о тебе. _

Филипп скривился и сплюнул.

Ну и глупости!

_Как Анри? _

_Надеюсь, с мальчиком все в порядке? Кристина, ради твоего благополучия, я попросил Филиппа присматривать за тобой. Прошу, не противься моей просьбе. Я просто хочу знать, что с тобою все в порядке. _

_Обещаю, по моему возвращению мы обязательно поговорим обо всем. _

_Просто, в момент моего отъезда я вряд ли был в состоянии размышлять на темы, тревожащие наш рассудок. _

_Кристина, прошу, береги себя. _

_Твой супруг. _

_Рауль де Шаньи». _

У Филиппа снова проскользнула нехорошая ухмылка. Он же говорил, что наверняка, какая-то глупость. Была б его воля, он бы никогда не стал нянчиться с этой девчонкой. Но, в любом случае, этого письма Кристина не прочтет уже никогда. Филипп сложил лист бумаги по сгибу, несколько секунд подержал его в руках, а затем порвал.

--

Каждую ночь они с такой жадностью и неистовостью ловили моменты, которые были отпущены им, что бы быть вместе, что можно было подумать, будто бы каждый из них жил последние несколько часов, будто бы завтра мог появиться сам Господь бог и разлучить их, отняв друг у друга. Они будто бы упивались каждой минутой рядом, словно пытаясь восполнить все те годы, когда были вдали друг от друга. К рассвету у них оставались силы лишь, чтобы упасть друг к другу в крепкие разгоряченные объятия и уснуть.

- Я бы хотела как-нибудь навестить мадам Жири. – Сонно прошептала Кристина.

- Тебе не хорошо здесь, Кристина?

- Ну что ты! – Подступающий к ней сон моментально спал, как несколько часов назад спала с нее ее одежда. – Вовсе нет! Ты же знаешь об этом! Просто, - она подняла на него взгляд, и улыбнулась, - не забывай, что я женщина, и мне иногда нужно и женское общество тоже! Мадам Жири – единственный человек, оставшийся в моей жизни, которого я могла бы назвать своим другом. Кстати, она и твой друг тоже. – Заметила Кристина. – И я бы не хотела забывать ее. Я ведь могу ее навестить, правда?

- Конечно, Кристина.

- К тому же, я немного соскучилась по Парижу. Поброжу немного по городу.

- Это не самая лучшая идея. – Его голос напрягся.

- Почему? – Спросила она, вздрагивая в его объятиях. – Разве что-то может произойти плохого от того, что мы с мадам Жири прогуляемся по городу?

- Нет, ничего. Просто… просто с того момента, когда я, наконец, обрел тебя, я каждую секунду боюсь потерять тебя, Кристина. – И она почувствовала, как его сердце забилось быстрее.

- Но ведь этого не случится, так! – Кристина ткнулась носом в его щеку, и, прикрыв глаза, прошептала: - Прекрати. Не надо об этом думать.

Наверное, она была права, и все его беспокойства абсолютно беспочвенны.

Что могло произойти? А он не имеет никакого права лишать ее чего-то, тем более того, в чем она нуждается.

- Я знаю Кристина. Я знаю. – Ответил он ей несколько секунд спустя, чувствуя ее ровное дыхание.

Но Кристина уже спала…

--

Элизабет манерно зевнула, несколько секунд посидела на кровати, и, поняв, что уже давно утро, накинув халат, встала. Она прошлась по комнате, остановившись у тяжелой темно-зеленой гардины, и сложив руки на груди, начала что-то с совершенно скучным и безрадостным видом рассматривать в окне.

- И что ты там рассчитываешь увидеть?

Элизабет оторвала взгляд от скучного, и более того, вовсе не интересующего ее пейзажа и обернулась.

- Ничего. – Совершенно не выражающим никаких чувств голосом, ответила она.

Ее рука повернула ручку двери, ведущий на балкон, и она открыла ее, чтобы подышать воздухом, словно здесь ей его не хватало. Гардину, и тонкую ткань ее халата сию секунду же с яростью, словно желая разорвать, затрепал ветер. Не смотря на солнечное утро, был сильный ветер. Элизабет втянула ноздрями свежий воздух, ударивший ей в лицо.

- Что-то ты сдаешь, Бэт…

Элизабет бросила гневный взгляд в сторону своего собеседника.

- Неужели годы стали на тебе отражаться?

- Годы проклятой никчемной жизни. – Сквозь зубы прошипела она. - Лучше бы ты молчал. – Закуталась она в халат.

- Но должен признать, что не все так безоблачно, как ты хотела бы – это так. И сколько можно возиться со своим графом? Я уже устал ждать, честно говоря. Обещанные деньги что-то не торопятся менять свое место жительства на мой карман, ma bonne!

- Я же говорила, нужно подождать! – С неохотой ответила она, снова подставляя лицо ветру.

- Пока я состарюсь? – Ядовитый смешок с тяжестью лег ей на плечи. - За тобою еще долг объемом, как состояние трех таких, как твой граф, Бэт! А я уже жду несколько месяцев, играя вместе с тобою в какие-то глупости! И закрой окно, я не люблю сквозняков. Элизабет и не подумала этого делать.

- После того, как Кристина исчезла, все будет намного проще. Хотя бы в отношении того, что теперь будет возможность того, что брат Филиппа женится на Хэлен.

- Виконтесса пропала? И как давно?

- Да, исчезла. Давно. Почти около месяца.

- И как ты можешь объяснить исчезновение этой девчонки?

Она снова отвернулась, глядя в окно.

- Откуда я знаю. Я что, приставлена к ней нянькой? Я знаю об этом не больше, чем ты. Я узнала об этом от Филиппа. Он обронил об этом несколько слов, и только. Поверь, мы не занимаемся тем, что разговариваем с ним о том, когда и как пропала жена его брата! – Съязвила она.

- Да, я догадываюсь, чем вы занимаетесь. Уж точно не разговорами и обсуждениями этого факта.

Элизабет скривила губы.

- Очень мило, что ты столь догадлив.

- Да уж. А тебя это могло бы интересовать уж куда больше, чем эта твоя наивная беззаботность в столь важных для нас вопросах. От этой девчонки может многое зависеть. Не забывай и об этом.

- К чертям ее, откуда я знаю, что с ней произошло! – Махнула рукой Элизабет. - Эта кукла могла исчезнуть из-за чего угодно! Филипп всегда отмечал, что она не в себе, что у нее в голове такие глупости, которые у нормального человека никогда не появятся. И это к лучшему.

- Но ты же не будешь отрицать, дорогая моя, что она-то как раз и была первой помехой тому, чтобы породниться с семьей де Шаньи! К чему ты и подталкиваешь свою младшую сестру. А до тех пор, пока у Рауля де Шаньи будет законная супруга, а точнее, эта самая Кристина будет здравствовать – это практически невозможно. Кроме того, ей по закону все равно принадлежит добрая часть состояния, она с превеликой радостью может на нее претендовать. И ты должна быть заинтересована в том, что бы эта девчонка исчезла в первую очередь. Не так ли, моя дорогая? Или даже если ты все-таки добьешься от своего графа того, что он подпишет бумаги, эта девчонка все равно серьезная помеха.

Элизабет вскинула тонкими нитями бровей.

- Ты меня в этом обвиняешь? – На одном дыхании воскликнула она. – Ты… меня обвиняешь? Не хочешь ли ты сказать, что это я виновата в этом таинственном исчезновении этой проклятой девчонки?

- Мне бы было куда спокойнее знать, что это действительно так. В таком случае – мне не надо было бы переживать за то, что, возможно, эта девка спокойно разгуливает по земле и ждет часа, что б помешать нам, чем не знать ничего.

- Идиот! Я тут ни при чем. – Выругалась Элизабет. – Даю руку на отсечение, эта девчонка с поднятым хвостом побежала к своему любовнику! Я здесь ни при чем!

- У нее есть любовник? Мило. Кто?

- Откуда я знаю. Я что – должна знать всех ее любовников?

- О да. Конечно, нет. Уверен, ты всех своих не в состоянии запомнить. Ты могла бы, по крайней мере, подружиться с ней. Так было бы куда спокойнее. Почему я должен объяснять тебе столь простые вещи? Куда ты смотрела? Разве это игра? Не мне объяснять тебе, что для тебя это так же важно, как и для меня.

- Эта дурочка не из таких, к кому с легкостью можно втереться в доверие. Она бестолковая, но не такая уж и простушка, как ты считаешь.

- Ну конечно, ты же у нас не специализируешься на женщинах. – Ехидно заметил ее собеседник.

- В таком случае, почему бы тебе самому не было проявить инициативу? Конечно, грязная работа по затягиванию бестолковых богатых дураков в постель – сугубо моя обязанность. – Зло сплюнула Элизабет. – Ты бы тоже мог здесь сделать что-нибудь. Думаю, она оказалась бы в твоем вкусе. Ты любишь приручать безмозглых диких пташек.

- Хорошая идея. Если бы она не исчезла… мне бы было интересно посмотреть на нее. Ты так занятно рассказываешь о ней. Кроме того, поверить не могу… какая должна быть женщина, что бы мужчина, этот брат этого де Шаньи так безумно был влюблен в нее, что ни одна попытка подсунуть ему другую женщину – не прошла. Да это просто небывалая глупость! И, тем не менее, факт в том, что Кристина пропала, и мы не знаем, что с ней именно – остается фактом.

- Так лучше!

- Конечно же, лучше! Только, в этом есть кое-что, что очень сильно смущает – Кристина может объявиться в любой момент. Более того, брак полетит к чертям, Бэт.

- Кстати говоря, Филипп заинтересован в том, чтобы эта девчонка исчезла не меньше тебя или меня! Правда, по другим причинам.

- Конечно. Он ведь не знает всей сути! – Рассмеялся собеседник Элизабет. – Он ведь думает, что ты заинтересована в браке его брата со своей сестрой по каким-то более высоким соображением, и не думает вовсе, что ты не чаешь как можно скорее вытянуть из него его деньги…

Он поднялся с кровати, подошел к ней, и прежним тоном продолжил:

- А почему бы тебе, малышка, - он приподнял ее подбородок, - самой не выйти замуж? Ведь графиня получает куда больше, чем виконтесса. И это было бы куда лучшим решением. Я-то знаю, что ты, как несколько раз вдова подобных олухов, очень умело управляешься со своими мужьями!

- Ты уверен? – Прищурила глаза Элизабет. – Филипп никогда не женится на мне, дорогой мой.

- Значит ты плохая женщина, Бет! – Элизабет вспыхнула, больше от ярости, чем от обиды. Можно поклясться, обида в ней не промелькнула ни на каплю. Ярость, слепая растущая ярость. Никто не смеет усомниться в ее природном даре. – Что за женщина, которая не может женить на себе мужчину? – Он скривился.

- От меня ничего не зависит.

- Глупое оправдание.

- Нет. Оправдание вполне сносное. – Огрызнулась она. На этот раз впервые за все это время с настоящей яростью, вспыхнувшей в ней. - И вообще, я устала от бесконечных обманов и этих махинаций.

- Хочешь бросить, Бэт?

- Я больше не могу. Не могу. Думай, как тебе угодно. Но мне надоело все это.

- Мне кажется, дело вовсе не в том, что тебе надоело. Просто, я сказал кое-что, что тебе не понравилось.

Элизабет опустила глаза.

- Не так ли?

- Да. Не понравилось. Но это не при чем. Что такого в том, что если, просто мне его бы не хотелось терять подобным образом, как всех остальных. Кроме того, я не считаю Филиппа таким уж идиотом, - ответила Элизабет, на секунду отпустив свою ярость.

- А раньше, ты никогда не была против. Ведь, расплачиваясь с долгами, ты все равно получаешь и свою долю.

- Раньше! Я устала. Это твой метод.

- Я смотрю - ты влюбилась, малышка! Неужели и правда? В таком случае – твоя лодка дала течь, Бэт.

Элизабет скривилась, словно глотнула чего-то невероятно кислого.

- Не твое дело.

- Ты и, правда, сдаешь, милая! Столько любовников, с которыми ты с легкостью проворачивала и куда более сложные дела, а тут… На протяжении долгих месяцев ничего не можешь сделать.

- Я не думала, что будет сложно. А оставить…

- Конечно, не оставить. Время уже итак прилично потеряно.

- Просто подожди еще, я уверена, ничего не сорвется. И тогда, я обещаю тебе – я расплачусь с тобою, как ты и требуешь.

- Это еще когда-то давно говорил твой отец, Бет.

Элизабет глубоко вздохнула.

- Я знаю. Именно поэтому я до сих пор занимаюсь этим, пытаясь вернуть его долг.

- Ну… возвращать долги – обязанность каждого благородного человека. – Лукаво щурясь, рассмеялся ее собеседник. – Особенно, такой дамы, как ты!

Она хмыкнула.

И, наверное, если бы она могла источать яд, она бы сейчас это с наслаждением сделала бы.

- Дамы? Шлюхи с бывшим положением в обществе, чей отец разорился. Не без помощи твоей семьи, - сплюнула Элизабет, – и которая должна платить тебе несусветной суммы долг этого старого подонка, обрекшего своих дочерей на это проклятье! И я… я должна возвращать тебе эти долги, изысканным образом разоряя богатых идиотов, которые клюют на мое тело… не больше! Хэлен не коснулось это, и слава богу. Потому что я старшая. Я должна заботиться о ее благополучии. Но теперь и она должна коснуться этого мусора, ничего не зная об этом! Ты не представляешь, как мне опротивело это!

- Что ты хочешь от меня, Бэтти? Выкачивать деньги из этих дураков не так-то и просто, правда Бэт? Я надеюсь, ты не влюбилась, как девчонка. Это было бы, как минимум, просто глупо, и не в твоем репертуаре. А мне плевать на твои любовные приключения, ты знаешь! Надеюсь, своими чувствами, которых по определению не должно быть, ты не посмеешь ничего испортить.

- Будь уверен Жак, я ничего не испорчу. – Качнула она головой.

- Ладно, оставь это пока. В таком случае, ты не откажешься от завтрака? – Спросил он, поймав ее запястье.

- Я не хочу. – Ответила она, выдернув руку. – Лучше я испробую верный способ поднять себе настроение, и пройдусь по магазинам. – Произнесла сквозь зубы Элизабет, выходя из комнаты.

- Только не забудь, Бэт, ты не столь богата, что бы слишком тратиться! – И он рассмеялся ей в след.

--

- Ты не хотел бы повидать ее? – Собирая волосы, и готовясь к поездке в Париж, спросила Кристина.

- Не сейчас. Но если Антуанетте что-то необходимо, я всегда готов сделать все, что будет в моих силах.

- Я не думаю, что она попросит тебя о чем-либо, зная твои методы.

Он, недоумевая, посмотрел на нее. Кристина опустила глаза, отругав себя, не понимая, зачем она сказала ему об этом сейчас. Зачем это нужно было упомянуть? Господи, зачем она не подумав, ляпнула эту глупость? Он напрягся в ответ на ее слова.

- Что ты хотела этим сказать, Кристина? – Недовольство начало стремительно расти в нем, но он знал, что если даст ему волю, он пожалеет потом. - Намекнула, что теперь ты делишь свою постель с убийцей? Так, Кристина!

Зачем? – Еще раз, в судороге страха, вскрикнул ее разум.

Его взгляд налился какой-то тяжестью, и Кристина чувствовала эту тяжесть на себе. Если она не изменит ничего, то им будет сложно. И все из-за ее неосторожности. Она подошла к нему, и положила руки ему на грудь.

- Прошу меня, прости. Я не это хотела сказать. Не это.

Он ощутил, как что-то защемило в груди. - Ей никогда не забыть тех кошмаров, тех убийств, которые он совершил во имя нее.

Кристина едва сдерживала слезы. – Ему никогда не простить ее за то, что в ее памяти, наверняка, останутся воспоминания о его прошлом.

Кристина на секунду прикоснулась щекой к его груди, чувствую стук сердца.

- Мадам Жири, наверняка спросит о тебе. – Перевела она тему разговора. - Я могу рассказать ей?

Она подняла на него взгляд, словно спрашивая позволения, заглядывая ему в глаза.

Он провел рукою по ее волосам.

- Я не буду ничего запрещать тебе, Кристина. Прошу тебя, говори, что считаешь нужным.

- Спасибо. – Ответила она едва слышно.

--

- Кристина? Дорогая!

С момента их последней встречи прошло, кажется, уже около месяца. Если не больше. Антуанетта не могла сказать, что ей нравилась мысль о том, что в жизни Кристины все сложилось так, как сложилось. Когда Кристина с мальчиком уехали в его дом… Но, по крайней мере, так будет спокойнее. И ей, и ребенку. Сложно было сказать, правда, что все это принесет им обоим. Это было неизвестно. Об этом мог знать лишь бог. Но другого выхода не было. Было бы не справедливо снова разлучать его с мальчиком. А ребенок был еще мал, Кристина была для него как мать. Она была необходима мальчику. За малыша можно было не беспокоиться.

Невинное маленькое существо еще не познало кошмаров этого мира, и даст бог, не познает. Там у него будут хотя бы, люди, которые окружат его любовью и заботой. У него будет то, чего так не хватало Эрику.

А вот Кристина и он… Господи, надо признать, порою Антуанетте было не по себе, думать о том, к чему это все может привести. Она знала его слишком хорошо. Очень хорошо для того, что бы беспокоиться.

Ничто не заставило, и ничто не заставит его забыть Кристину.

Они оба слишком много и слишком долго страдали, заставляя страдать тех, кто был рядом… Так невозможно жить. Их сердца все равно связаны единой ниточкой, той, которая и притянула их еще раньше – двух одиноких во всем этом мире людей. Осиротевшей малютке Кристине было не на кого рассчитывать, она ждала своего ангела, посланного ей отцом, а он – он слишком долго ждал, когда его полюбят. Невозможно бежать от того, что предначертано тебе судьбой. Он так верил и наделся, что Кристина сможет полюбить его…

Господи, сколько времени прошло. Любила ли его Кристина? Мадам Жири не могла сказать точно. Она не знала. Но _он_ любил Кристину… Эта любовь могла быть безумной, могла быть смертоносной, но она была настоящей, живой. Он жил ею. Только бы они снова не разрушили все то, что так долго выстраивалось их собственными ошибками. Мадам Жири посмотрела на Кристину. Слава богу, значит с ней все хорошо. Кристина выглядела вполне благополучно. И кажется, даже счастливо. И несмотря ни на что, она оставалась все той же девочкой, которой знала ее мадам Жири.

- Милая, как я рада, что ты навестила меня! – Обняла она Кристину.

Кристина улыбнулась ей.

- Я тоже рада снова видеть вас, мадам Жири. У вас все хорошо?

- Как видишь. – Сдержанно ответила она.

- Мне приятно знать, что у вас все хорошо.

- У меня – да, Кристина. У тебя, у тебя все хорошо? Когда мы расстались с тобой перед твоим отъездом – ты была расстроена.

Кристина опустила глаза, и, чувствуя, что она краснеет, ответила:

- Да. У меня все хорошо. Уже хорошо. Может быть, вы согласитесь прогуляться со мной. Мы могли бы поговорить обо всем. Мне, наверное, о многом надо с вами поговорить. Если, вы… конечно же, не заняты, и дадите согласие.

- Думаю, сейчас у меня найдется час для прогулки.

Несмотря на середину дня, улицы были не так уж и многолюдны.

- С мальчиком все в порядке? – Спросила мадам Жири, когда они вышли на улицу.

- Да. С Анри все хорошо. А Мэг, - честно говоря, Кристине было немного не по себе, и первое время она почти не знала о чем можно спросить и поговорить. – Как она? От нее есть какие-нибудь новости? Мы с ней потеряли всякую связь. – Вздохнула Кристина.

- Она пишет. У нее все хорошо. Надеюсь, она скоро приедет, что бы навестить меня. Я надеюсь, тогда и ты сможешь с ней повидаться.

- Это было бы хорошо. – Не поднимая глаз, смотря себе под ноги, проговорила Кристина.

- Кристина, я могу задать тебе вопрос? – Вдруг спросила мадам Жири.

- Да. Конечно. – Она сразу же подняла глаза. Она могла догадаться, о чем сейчас может спросить ее мадам Жири.

- Эрик…

И Кристина догадалась. В принципе, Антуанетта могла бы и не продолжать свой вопрос, она и так все уже поняла. Кристина пожала плечами. За свои двадцать лет она так и не научилась преодолевать в себе смущение, одолевавшее ее в подобные моменты.

- Я знаю, о чем вы. Я не думаю, мадам Жири, что есть смысл говорить вам неправду. Я думаю, вы сами обо всем прекрасно догадываетесь.

- По глазам женщины, у которой в корне изменилась жизнь! – С испугавшим Кристину лукавством сказала мадам Жири. – Он не сделал ничего такого, что могло бы навредить…

- Нет! – Поспешила перебить ее Кристина. – Мы с Анри в полной безопасности. Даже наоборот, теперь… все хорошо. Я надеюсь, что хорошо. И, что будет хорошо.

- Я буду только счастлива, если это так. Главное, что бы, все это не принесло ужасных последствий.

Кристина промолчала, а спустя несколько секунд, повернувшись к мадам Жири, произнесла:

- Я знаю, возможно, из-за всего, что я сделала раньше, вы не совсем мне верите… Но, наверное, все это время я ждала именно этого момента в своей жизни. Хотя, сначала изо всех сил пыталась отогнать это от себя. Я отказывалась верить в это. И поняла, что я ошибалась, лишь несколько лет спустя.

- Я понимаю Кристина, - закачала головой мадам Жири, - что у меня нет никакого права говорить тебе, что лучше, Кристина. Но прошу тебя, не делай, точнее, не делайте глупостей…

Интересно, что она имела в виду? – Вдруг подумала Кристина.

- Мадам Жири, - начала Кристина, - я ни о чем не жалею. Ни о чем! Возможно, я даже никогда не была так счастлива.

- Только не оправдывайся передо мной, Кристина. – Кристина вздрогнула. – Ты не должна. Ни в чем. Но… все это может длиться, пока твоего мужа нет в Париже. – Безрадостно сообщила мадам Жири. - Если я не ошибаюсь, Кристина. А потом? Ты думала, что потом, моя дорогая?

Кристина сжалась.

- Я не знаю. Я даже не думаю об этом, пока он далеко. Я не хочу думать. Возможно, это не правильно, но… Честно, я сейчас живу, как в тумане. Не в силах представить, что Рауль когда-нибудь вернется. Я покинула дом де Шаньи, рассчитывая больше никогда туда не возвращаться. Проще говоря, я больше не смогла жить в этом кошмаре. В моем кошмаре, мадам Жири.

- На что ты рассчитывала, идя на это, дитя мое?

- Не знаю. Я была настолько измучена, что я не знаю… Я нуждалась лишь в одном… - запинаясь, говорила Кристина, - …в нем. – Несмело добавила она, спустя мгновение.

- Но ты ведь понимаешь, что Рауль рано или поздно вернется. Он не найдет тебя в своем доме, никаких вестей о себе ты не оставляла, и он в любом случае – будет искать. – Она не хотела об этом думать. Но это была горькая правда. Это было так.

- Не знаю – будет или нет. Ему последнее время было не до меня. – С обидой сказала Кристина, поежившись от ветра.

- Но, когда-нибудь придется что-то решать. Или ты намерена оставить все, как есть?

- Нет. Я знаю, что мне нужно будет решать…

- Решать. – Словно эхо, повторила мадам Жири. Сможет ли она решить? - Кристина, все будет зависеть от того, с кем ты хочешь остаться. – Сухо, впрочем, это был ее обычный тон, проговорила Антуанетта.

- Остаться… - На этот раз, эхом повторила Кристина.

Да, все будет зависеть от этого.

От ее решения. Но, разве можно сомневаться в ее выборе? Разве она не сделала выбор, когда бежала на встречу темной неизвестности, когда покидала дом своего супруга? Она не могла там больше быть. Она не могла больше дышать в этом доме. Она прокляла все свои ошибки. И совершить еще? Причинив боль себе, и ему… Снова. Снова, теперь, когда он простил ее. Нет, никогда!

- Я знаю о чем вы. – Пересилив дрожь в голосе, ответила Кристина. – Вы, несомненно, интересуетесь, что будет с ним. Но уверяю вас, на этот раз я не оставлю его.

- Он любит тебя, Кристина. И любил только тебя. Я никогда в этом не сомневалась. Даже тогда, когда в его жизни была другая.

- Знали?

- Знала. Это должно было рано или поздно произойти. Ты можешь считать это глупостью, но человеку, который видит все со стороны, это куда виднее. Ты хотела убежать и спрятаться, избавиться. Но… вы одно, Кристина. Вы всегда были чересчур близки, даже когда ваши тела не соединялись в акте страсти и любви. Вы и ваши души слишком похожи, Кристина.

Простые вещи, не так ли? Она говорила столь простые вещи, о которых Кристина и сама могла догадаться. Но, увы, не сразу.

Кристине понадобилось несколько мучительных лет, чтобы понять, что любовь и дружба, дружба и страсть, страсть и любовь – слишком неоднозначные, а порою и далекие друг от друга вещи. Да, они были слишком похожими, что бы она с такой простотой отвергла его. Она думала наоборот. Она думала, что ей близок именно Рауль. Она ошиблась.

Мадам Жири и Кристина остановились у витрины одного из магазинов. Антуанетта заглянула в побледневшее лицо девушки. Не стоило начинать этот бестактный разговор. Кристина давно уже взрослая женщина, побывавшая замужем, хотя, что скрывать, она все равно еще сущий ребенок. Она сама может принимать решения, выбирать – что ей лучше, а что нет. Зачем она заговорила с ней на столь тонкие и щекотливые темы? Зачем она спросила об Эрике? Она могла бы понять все без всяких вопросов и ответов. По ее глазам. Это так просто определить многое повидавшей женщине. По глазам, с трепещущим светом, по губам, с которых испита страсть. Зачем было спрашивать? А весь этот разговор про ее мужа только усугубил все это. Бедная девочка. Даже сейчас, когда, казалось бы, все приняло нормальный ход, все не так просто. На секунду сердце мадам Жири сжалось в судороге сочувствия и жалости. Дай бог, что бы Кристина, если случится что-то ужасное, не оступилась еще раз.

Существовало уже слишком многое, что им предстояло потерять в таком случае.

Одному богу известно, на что будет способен Эрик теперь, когда познал ее любовь… Мадам Жири улыбнулась Кристине, и указала на дверь магазинчика.

- В таком случае, почему бы тебе не купить что-нибудь?

Кристина устало улыбнулась ей в ответ, и покосилась на витрину, в которой величественно стоял манекен с дольно красивым, строгим темно-синим платьем.

- Купить! – Удивленно переспросила Кристина, разглядывая шляпку на манекене, идеально подходящую к представленному платью.

Наверное, это была неплохая идея. Но, зачем? В то время, когда она жила в доме своего мужа у нее было слишком много прекрасных платьев. Разве от них зависело ее счастье? Да и к тому же, вряд ли Эрик из тех мужчин, которого будет забавлять то, что она, словно глупая куколка, будет вертеться перед ним, хвастаясь обновкой.

- Женские слабости. – Повела плечом мадам Жири. Может быть, это хотя бы как-то отвлечет девочку от дурных мыслей, о которых у них только что был разговор? - Уж я-то знаю. По-моему, очень милое платье. – Кивнула она на витрину. – Не находишь?

- Да, но…

Мадам Жири взяла ее за руку, и они вошли в магазин. В дверях, входя, совершенно случайно Кристина почти столкнулась с какой-то женщиной. Обычной высокой женщиной, довольно элегантно одетой.

Кристина почти не обратила на нее внимание, лицо ее было закрыто вуалью.

Она, как и положено, попросила извинения, и прошла дальше. Но сия встреча всколыхнула что-то в Кристине. У нее словно закружилась голова, и пропало всякое желание продолжать посещение магазина.

Кристина долгое время бродила в поисках. Ее взгляд много на чем останавливался, но она все как-то не хотела ничего примерять, несмотря на уговоры Антуанетты. Если бы вовремя Элизабет не взяла свое удивление, которому не было предела, в мертвую хватку, прежде не позволив ему взять верх над собою, то, скорее всего, так и выронила бы коробку с новой шляпкой. Это была Кристина! Да, именно она. Что бы хоть раз память Элизабет подвела ее – этого не могло просто быть. Проклятая девчонка только что вошла в эти двери. Глупо! Глупо было полагать, что Кристины уже не было в живых.

- Что с тобою, Кристина? Ты бледная. С тобою все в порядке? – Обеспокоено спросила мадам Жири, заглядывая в ее глаза.

- Да. – Кристина сняла перчатку, и дотронулась до своего лба.

Ее пальцы показались ей ледяными.

- Просто… думаю, я уже немного устала, что бы еще и продолжать прогулку по магазинам.

- Ты уверенна, что все хорошо?

- Да. – Кристина отвела взгляд. – Я почти не спала сегодня ночью. Не удивительно, что мне немного не по себе. Думаю, посещение магазинов сейчас лишнее. Я бы хотела куда-нибудь присесть… - Оглядываясь, произнесла она. - А вообще, думаю, мне, наверное, уже пора.

- Тогда, тебе лучше выйти на воздух. – Придержав ее за локоть, сказала мадам Жири, провожая Кристину к выходу.

Стоя у экипажа, Кристина обняла мадам Жири.

- Спасибо вам, мадам Жири. Я, правда, была счастлива вас снова повидать. Мне жаль, что так получилось. Но, наверное, сейчас мне и, впрямь, лучше отдохнуть.

- Конечно дорогая. Я надеюсь, - мадам Жири сжала ее руку, - что у вас с ним все будет хорошо.

- Да. – Кристина улыбнулась. – Но я думаю, что в ближайшее время, я снова съезжу в Париж. Сегодня у меня не хватило сил, что бы выбрать что-нибудь. Но я обязательно пройдусь по магазинам. Мне очень хотелось бы подарить ему что-нибудь. – С детской наивностью и простотой проговорила Кристина. - И еще, обязательно присмотрю что-нибудь малышу.

Мадам Жири одобрительно кивнула. Кристина еще раз попрощалась с ней, и села в экипаж.


	29. Глава 29

29.

Он никогда не чувствовал дрожи от холода. От боли, от ужаса - да. Но не от холода. Господи, какой холод, он прожил большую часть своей жизни в промозглых сырых подземельях, где холод – это нормально, если не сказать больше, что привычно для него, как для других солнечный свет днем.

Но ничто не сравнится с тем холодом, которой доставляет одиночество.

Похоже, сейчас по его телу пробегал мороз. И это пугало его. Это все проклятая осень. Проклятая промозглая осень. Нет, это не в осени дело. Она такая красивая. Такая красивая в отблеске тусклого откуда-то проникающего света, в белоснежном подвенечном платье. В прекрасном подвенечном платье. Единственное, что может спасти от ужасной, одолевавшей все тело, дрожи, так это ее теплые руки.

Она взяла его за руку, сжав ее в своих маленьких ручках, и улыбнулась ему. Светлая мягкая улыбка. Эти глаза! О господи, он готов был умереть за нее. Лишь бы она всегда была с ним. Только бы ее не отнимали у него никогда.

Кристина! Теперь никто не посмеет отнять ее. Никто. Она говорила, что любит, что будет рядом, что хочет быть лишь его… Он не может не верить ей, не может не верить ее глазам, ее улыбке. Темнота вокруг них сгустилась.

Он потянулся к ее губам, как она вдруг приглушенно всхлипнула. Кажется, это лишь усилило эту проклятую дрожь. Почему здесь так холодно?

Вокруг не было ни деревьев, ни неба. Это не открытое место. Это не улица с пробирающим до костей ветром. Было просто невыносимо темно.

Словно он снова вернулся в свои подземелья. Кристина застонала, и его руки почувствовали, как она, хватаясь за лацканы его камзола, шепча что-то обессилено сникает вниз.

- Кристина! – Позвал ее он, пытаясь удержать.

- Мне больно. – Ее голос был слишком слаб, чтобы услышать.

Он прочел это по ее губам. Кристина оседала на пол, выскальзывая из его рук. Удержать ее! Он подхватил ее, не позволяя упасть.

- Мне больно… - Еще раз повторила она, словно искала в нем помощи.

Он невольно опустил глаза вниз. Подол ее белоснежного прекрасного платья становился жутко красного, почти темно-бордового цвета. Он знал этот цвет – цвет крови. Тонкая дорогая ткань напитывалась кровью с каждой секундой. Ее кровью?

- Кристина!

Кажется, он закричал. Но не услышал сам себя.

- Мне больно, Эрик! Пожалуйста, помоги мне! – Прерывисто дыша, попросила она. - Спаси нас… Это убьет меня… - Прошептала она. – Так не должно быть! Не должно! Помоги…

Его руки сжали ее талию, он прижал ее к своей груди. Господи, на ней не было ни одной видимой раны. Да что же это?

Платье напитывалось кровью снизу, словно само по себе.

- Кристина, ты не посмеешь! – Встряхнул он ее.

Но, кажется, она не слышала его. Он вместе с ней опустился на пол.

- Я любила тебя! А ты убил меня! – До боли знакомый голос до основания наполнил его сердце.

Кровь прилила к вискам. Кристина лежала у него на руках без чувств.

- Кристина! – Прошептал еще раз он, приподнимая ее голову.

Она была слишком бледной и бездыханной.

Нет, это не ее голос. Но он знает этот голос. Слишком хорошо знает этот голос. Настолько, что это вызывает у него тянущую боль в груди.

- Она мертва? – Невнятно спросил он, наверное, больше сам у себя, чем у кого-то еще, не надеясь на ответ.

Но ответ был ему дан.

- _Ты_ убил ее… так же, как убил меня.

Мышцы напряглись. Он почувствовал, как у него свело скулы, и заскрипели зубы. Господи! Он знал, что могло ее убить. Так же, как уже однажды произошло в его жизни. И это была его вина.

Только его! Он боялся этого, вот уже столько времени, как смог держать свою Кристину, засыпающую в его объятиях, вдыхая аромат ее волос. Он слишком боялся ее потерять. Чересчур боялся. И он боялся даже не виконта, который может отнять у него ее любовь, как это произошло когда-то.

Он боялся… _себя_.

- Ты сам убил ее. – Услышал он снова.

Он не мог этого отрицать. Он сам знал это. Лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Если бы он только мог все изменить.

- Я не хочу! Не хочу! Нет! – Закричал он. – Не хочу! Кристина, вернись! Кристина! Я не хочу! Нет! Я не позволю этому произойти! Никогда! Не позволю, что бы это случилось снова! Я не хочу! Она не заслуживала этого! Она всего лишь чистая наивная девочка. Как он мог? Но он любил ее. Любил слишком сильно. Его чувства всегда были разрушительными. Он и так уже слишком много и многих потерял… Теперь и Кристина… не успев обрести ее наконец?

- Нет, Кристина!

Его плечи стиснули чьи-то руки. Крепко. Так крепко, что он почувствовал боль, которая моментально же отразилась в голове, сдавила виски. Еще одно мгновение, и пульсация в венах будет так велика, что из них горячем фонтаном хлынет кровь. Если он не сделает над собою усилие, и не вырвет себя из этого ужаса – он погибнет. Как и она… Кристина. Господи, нет, неужели все! Его, словно, что-то толкнуло изнутри.

Он резко открыл глаза. Кристина, наполненными страхом и испугом глазами, смотрела на него. Лицо ее побледнело.

Казалось, что оно было таким белым, что ее кожу можно было принять за чистый лист бумаги.

- Кристина! – В изумлении хрипло произнес он.

- Эрик, господи, что с тобою? – Мягко спросила она, гладя его плечи. – Ты кричал…

- Что? – Бессвязно переспросил он, переводя дыхание, и глотая воздух. Во рту пересохло, и дышать было больно. – О чем ты? Что это?

Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что он лежал на кровати. В своей комнате. Все как и прежде. Все в порядке. Он чувствовал, как по виску течет пот. Он приподнялся и поспешно оглядел ее. Она была такой же, какой он и запомнил ее, в момент, когда она выходила из дома, собираясь в город. Но она была напугана.

- Господи, что тебе снилось? – Пытаясь удержать испуг, и не выдавая его дрожью в голосе, простонала Кристина, касаясь его лица.

- Снилось? Сон? Я спал! – Выпалил он на одном дыхании. – Кристина! – Он провел рукой по ее волосам, потом по щеке, шее, нащупывая ее пульс, и задерживаясь на нем, что бы убедиться в том, что ее сердце бьется. Он чувствовал, как трясется его рука. – Кристина!

Она жива! Это она. Она. Живая, теплая. А это был не больше, чем кошмар.

Ужасный кошмар, который терзал его рассудок несколько минут назад. Но, о господи, это было, словно наяву. Этот ужас был наяву. У него появилось необузданное желание – сжать ее в своих объятиях, и больше никогда не отпускать, зная, что она дышит. Никогда.

- Успокойся! Ты просто спал.

- Да. – Недоумевая, сказал он. – Я… наверное, заснул, пока ждал тебя. Кристина… - Еще раз повторил он, прижимаясь губами к ее шее. – Ты вернулась… Ты здесь.

- Да. – Не понимая его, ответила Кристина. – Да… Я вернулась. Только что. Господи, я зашла - ты спал. Но ты кричал.

Он попытался притянуть ее, но у него по-прежнему тряслись руки. Она поддалась ему и позволила обнять себя. Правда, его объятия были столь сильны, что Кристина почувствовала, что ей трудно дышать.

- Господи, да что тебе приснилось? – Спросила шепотом Кристина, прижимаясь к нему, ощущая его сбившееся дыхание.

- Боль. Моя боль, Кристина.

Кристина немного подалась назад, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Несколько мгновений она молча смотрела на него. Одному господу богу известно, то он видел в этом кошмаре. Она знала, как это ужасно. Ее саму столь долго терзали кошмарные сны.

- Ты вернулась. – Гладя ее лицо, проговорил он, не отрывая от нее глаз.

Он жадно рассматривал ее лицо, словно видел ее последний раз. Это пугало Кристину.

- Тише. Я не оставлю тебя! Есть что-то, что тревожит тебя?

Да, его давно тревожила мысль о том, что он больше не сможет прикоснуться к ней, обнять ее, слышать ее голос. Он прекрасно помнил, что одна, а точнее, две жизни, столь важные для него покинули его. И это была только его вина.

Этого могло не произойти.

Он не хотел потерять ее так же… Неужели это так? Неужели он – причина боли, страданий и смертей? Да, наверное, это так. Его так долго считали исчадием ада, что неудивительно, если он таким и является, и сеть вокруг себя он может лишь боль и смерть. И часть его – тоже смерть. И он уже не раз убедился в этом. Неужели он никогда так и не сможет удержать того, кого любит, кто дорог ему? Неужели он обречен на то, что бы причинять всем, кто ему близок, лишь боль и страдания?

А если Кристина…

- Кристина, - позвал он, - я хотел сказать тебе…

Господи, если он скажет, она не сможет понять его! Не сможет! А если то, чего он так боится – уже случилось!

- …Иди ко мне, пожалуйста. – Попросил он, притягивая ее к себе. – Никогда, никогда не оставляй меня… Ты моя.

--

Элизабет кинула коробку со шляпкой где-то в холле. Господи, зачем ей сейчас эта глупая шляпка! У нее «в руках» теперь было кое-что, что позволило ей едва сдерживать рвущийся из груди хохот. К чертям все шляпки, которые у нее были вообще! Хотя, что скрывать, благодаря этой самой шляпке, она сейчас, развалившись в кресле, раскуривая сигарету, рассказывала кое о чем, что воистину могло бы представлять колоссальный интерес, и вовсе не для одного человека, которого она знала, а для нескольких.

- Черт побери, да говорю же, это Кристина! Я столкнулась с проклятой девчонкой прямо на выходе из магазина, в котором покупала всякое барахло. – Раздраженно фыркнула она, замечая, что пока ей не очень-то и доверяют.

Конечно, назвать сейчас дорогостоящую шляпку, приобретенную ранее, барахлом – проще простого – она же сейчас на вершине, она победила, в сравнении с тем, что кто-то уж точно теперь заметно проиграл.

Она в выигрыше! От ее слов сейчас зависит многое.

- Кристина? Жена этого самого виконта?

Жак Дюпен, с которым, уж так получилось, Элизабет вряд ли связывала долгая дружба или еще какие-то теплые отношения, а нечто большее, но отнюдь не трогательное, присел на край стола.

Наверное, они оба взаимно могли бы сказать, что одинаково ненавидят друг друга. Но, к счастью или, к сожалению, они оба были нужны друг другу, что бы вот так просто прекратить все свои связи, которые их объединяли на протяжении уже ни одного года. За эту «прекрасную дружбу» Элизабет могла бы поблагодарить своего отца, который уже давно покоился в сырой земле.

Хотя, она надеялась, что он вовсе не покоился. Как это должно быть, а горел в аду, терзаемый страшными муками, за то, что умудрился оставить на своих дочерях поразительные долги за свою никчемную жизнь.

- Она самая! – Улыбнулась Элизабет.

- Ну-ну… так ты расскажешь мне наконец все, или так и будешь терять драгоценное время? – Теряя терпение, пробормотал Жак.

- К твоему сведенью, - Элизабет принялась рассматривать сигарету, словно пыталась нарочно тянуть время, вызывая в нем раздражение, - с моей стороны не было потеряно ни секунды этого самого драгоценного времени.

- Ну? – Раздраженно произнес Жак.

Элизабет слишком хорошо умела играть на выдержке.

Даже у тех, у кого она была отменной.

- Мы ошиблись, полагая, что Кристина бесповоротно исчезла. Как видишь, я с легкостью встретилась с нею здесь, в Париже.

Жак отвернувшись, недовольно вздохнул. Словно, наполняя свои легкие кислородом, искал подходящую мысль в тех, что роились у него в голове. Упрямство этой женщины, желающей всем своим поведением показать сейчас свое превосходство над ним, раздражало его.

Если бы он мог – он бы задушил ее сейчас же.

- Ты уверена, что это Кристина де Шаньи? – Наконец, спросил он.

- Ты сомневаешься в моем зрении? – Подняла одну бровь Элизабет. – Не советую тебе. Оно всегда было отменным и никогда не подводило меня. И не только зрение, Жак. – Заметила она.

- Я не усомнился в твоем зрении. Просто иногда, людям свойственно ошибаться.

Элизабет хмыкнула.

- Кристину слишком легко запомнить. Я не раз видела ее. Маленькая, миниатюрная, смазливая девчонка. Она простая девчонка, но вместе с тем, ее практически нельзя перепутать с кем-то еще… Я с легкостью смогу узнать ее в толпе подобных. Ее сложно спутать, в ней есть что-то, что сразу бросается в глаза.

- Значит… ты видела ее, выходя из магазина? И она здесь?

- Да. И хочу сказать тебе, что по ней не было похоже, что она коротает свои дни среди грязных нищих, превратившись в такую же замарашку. Она не выглядела, как королева, но, полагаю, ее жизнь вполне хороша. По крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, что наша главная добыча, именуемая Кристина де Шаньи – жива.

Жак привстал и пересек комнату.

- Это, несомненно, хорошо. Что еще, моя дорогая, ты скажешь мне?

Он открыл бутылку дорогого вина, и разлив его по бокалам, протянул один из них Элизабет.

Та, по-кошачьи, прищурилась, и приняла из его рук широкий бокал с янтарной жидкостью.

- Поверь, мне есть, что тебе сказать. – Затянувшись, произнесла она, выпуская дым, и рассекая его рукой.

- Ну так, Бэт… вижу, если так пойдет и дальше, то судя по твоим словам, этот день можно считать удачным для всех нас! – Вглядываясь в вино у себя в бокале, произнес Жак.

- Для нас, но не для Кристины! – Подалась вперед Элизабет. – Увы, малышка так ничего и не прикупила себе.

- В отличии от тебя, Бэт. – Криво усмехнувшись, заметил Жак. – Да, действительно, не самый удачный день для Кристины. – Посмеялся он.

- Затем, она вышла, и села в экипаж, вероятно, направившись в то место, где она живет сейчас.

Жак пригубил вино.

Азарт в нем прибавлялся с каждым словом Элизабет.

- Прекрасно. Если бы еще знать, куда именно поехала наша дорогая виконтесса, и что она делает вообще…

Элизабет расплылась в улыбке.

- Милый Жак, - томно вздохнула она, - Элизабет, конечно уже не так хороша в постели, как прежде, как _ты_, замечу, сегодня сказал, но она все еще не так уж глупа! – И на ее лице появилась хищная улыбка.

Наверное, впервые Жак почувствовал, как чьи-то зрачки беспощадно сверлили его до основания.

- Мои слова были, конечно, неправдой! – Подмигнул он ей. – Должен признать, это не так, Бэтти. И ты сама это знаешь.

- Я так и знала! – Она поднесла к губам свой бокал, вдыхая аромат дорого вина. – И именно потому, к тому моменту я успела сесть в свой экипаж. Хочу тебе сказать, дорога к этому дому достаточно утомительная… - Закатила она глаза.

Глаза Жака расширились в торжествующем удивлении.

- Ты… ты… знаешь, куда эта девчонка поехала?

- Ты считаешь меня полнейшей идиоткой, Жак? Знаю! – Воскликнула Элизабет. – Шутишь, что бы я упустила такую добычу вот так просто, когда она сама идет в руки? Конечно знаю! Более того, я с превеликой радостью поделюсь с тобою этим адресом! Замечу, малютка нашла себе отличное местечко. Этот дом ничуть не уступает поместью де Шаньи. Правда, не такой шикарный и огромный, но…

- Бэт, ты великолепна! – Он протянул свой бокал, и ликующий звук встретившегося стекла наполнил комнату. – Черт, не хочешь ли ты сказать, что виконтесса у нас в руках, вот так... легко! Надо же, вот так просто и почти без трудностей. Сейчас, в то время, как еще утром мы ломали голову над проблемами, которые принесла нам эта проклятая девчонка!

- Именно так, mon cher! – Усмехнулась Элизабет. – Именно так!

- Знать бы – кто был так великодушен, и принял ее под свою крышу.

- В чем дело, Жак! – Воскликнула Элизабет. – Это легко сделать, теперь нам ведь известно, где находится эта девчонка! Выяснить – в чьем доме она живет просто. Хотя, уверенна, это для нас совершенно не важно. Думаю, тебя не очень заинтересуют ее любовники.

- Вижу, ты и, правда, еще годишься на многое, моя дорогая Бэт. – Проговорил он, кивнув ей.

Элизабет рассмеялась.

Наверное, даже длительный поход по магазинам не мог так поднять настроение даме, чем ощущение собственного превосходства и всемогущества.

Элизабет, без сомнения, ликовала.

- А теперь представь, думаю, Филипп будет рад этой новости, которую расскажу ему я, не меньше, чем ты, когда слышал обо всем! Он так же заинтересован в этой девчонке.

Жак покачал головой.

- И здесь, думаю, было бы даже не лишним, мне поговорить с ним на эту тему. Ну… может быть тебе стоит представить меня Филиппу? Как знать, может из него выйдет не плохой компаньон! – Косясь на Элизабет, проговорил он. – А потом, мы подумаем, что можно сделать…

Элизабет напряглась.

- Успокойся. И возможно, в таком случае, я даже оставлю тебе его в полной сохранности.

- Сейчас самое главное, придумать, как лучше избавиться от этой виконтессы. – Проговорила ему в ответ Элизабет. - А там… если она столь интересна тебе – она твоя.

- Придумать. Кажется, ты говорила, что у девчонки не все в порядке с головой…

- Это так. – Рассмеялась Элизабет.

- Думаю, все намного легче, чем кажется. Главное, не стоит устраивать бойни. Мало ли, кого она нашла себе в покровители. Лишние проблемы – не мой конек. Они утомляют меня донельзя.

- Так что, ты позволишь мне поделиться этой новостью с Филиппом? – Спросила Элизабет, прервав ход его мыслей.

Жак, поворачивая в руке бокал, положительно качнул головой.

- Порадуй его тем, что женушка его братца объявилась. Поглядим, что из этого выйдет.

Элизабет еще раз улыбнулась в ответ на его жест.

- Что же, думаю, у Филиппа сегодня будет праздник. – Откинулась на спинку кресла Элизабет. - И я уж постараюсь во всех отношениях!

И она самым вульгарным способом загасила сигарету в своем бокале с вином, словно ознаменовав этим свою победу.

--

Он спал. Ему, как и всем снятся сны. И тот сон, наверняка, содержал в себе что-то ужасное. Неудивительно, после всего, что он пережил, вполне логично, что ему снятся страшные кошмары – отражение всей его жизни.

Кристина не могла знать – снились ли ему кошмары до этого.

Раньше ее не было рядом. Но он, как и все, несомненно, имеет право на другие сны. В которых больше нет ни боли, ни ужасов, ни крови. В которых нет кошмара всех тех дней, которые он пережил за свою жизнь. Она сама когда-то бежала от своих кошмаров, которые преследовали ее.

Это невыносимо – быть заложником своих мыслей и страхов, быть бессильным перед ними, жить в мире своих ночных кошмаров, которые беспощадно терзают тебя, разрывая душу. Но ее кошмары на самом деле лишь выдавали ее истинные темные грезы, предательски оголяя ее самые потаенные и греховные желания и мечты. Что видел он? Она не знала этого, и даже не могла предположить. Ее сознание не могло даже подсказать ей того, что могло быть на самом деле. Но она так хотела, что бы там ни было, что бы все это осталось в прошлом, и больше ничто не тревожило их.

Все это не могло вот так скоро и так просто захлопнуть двери в тот рай, к которому они шли так долго. Кристина вздохнула, и ее дыхание теплым воздухом попало ему на лицо.

Он пошевелился.

- Сегодня ты хорошо спал? – Спросила она, улыбаясь, когда он открыл глаза, и увидел ее перед собой.

Она волновалась за него. Что он мог ей ответить? Наверное, да. По крайней мере, чувствуя ее рядом, в своих объятиях, ему редко являлись ужасные кошмары.

Когда он чувствовал ее рядом – он знал, что его одиночество ушло, что она здесь, с ним, что она его. Другое дело – его мысли. Мысли никогда не покидают. Даже во время сна. И именно от них он не мог укрыться. Порою, его мысли были ужаснее всех страшных снов… Он мог пережить ночной кошмар. Если понадобится, он готов пережить сколько угодно ночных кошмаров, только бы это никогда не произошло наяву.

Еще одно утро… Чем больше проходило времени, тем чаще в сердца обоих закрадывалось какое-то беспокойство, словно предвещая что-то плохое.

Несмотря на внешнее спокойствие этого утра, Кристина вдруг ощутила невыносимую тоску и горечь внутри себя. У нее защемило сердце. Она приподнялась, и, повернувшись, бросила взгляд на окно. За стеклом, ветер подгонял серые хмурые тучи, и кружил неживые листья.

Время на удивление летело быстро. Летело быстро, тогда, когда не желаешь этого. Кристина, несмотря на то, что в комнате было тепло, поежилась. Она, подавшись вперед, села на кровати, сжавшись, словно замерзала, пребывая в собственном страхе, и глубоко вздохнула.

- Что-то не так, Кристина? – С опаской спросил ее он.

Наверное, недавний разговор, несколько дней назад, который был у нее с мадам Жири, потом этот кошмар Эрика – все это всколыхнуло в ней какую-то странную горечь с самого дна ее души, которую она до этого момента старалась умело скрывать не только от глаз других, но и от самой себя.

Она не позволяла себе думать о том, что, возможно, когда-то произойдет.

Но, глупо вот так скрываться от своих мыслей и страхов. Глупо.

Что должно неотвратимо произойти – произойдет независимо от желания или нежелания этого.

- …Никогда, - закрывая глаза, и чувствуя, как что-то сжимается в ее груди, произнесла она, - еще никогда я так не желала остановить время.

Она понимала, что рано или поздно то, чего она так опасается - все равно наступит. Она не в силах отдалить этот момент. Прошло около полутора месяца с тех пор, как она покинула свой дом. Точнее, свой прежний дом, но все еще дом своего супруга.

Рауль не сможет быть в своей поездке вечно. И, несмотря на то, что он, в какой-то степени, так же «бежал» от нее, как и она от него, он вернется. И? Что тогда? А она все еще виконтесса де Шаньи, несмотря на то, что внутри себя она давно перестала быть ею. Особенно теперь, после всего, что произошло в ее жизни. О Господи, как бы она хотела, чтобы ничего этого, не было. Никогда! Ни этой свадьбы… ни ее брака… Как бы она хотела быть снова просто Кристиной Дааэ. Все было бы проще…А сейчас, она невольно причинила боль не только себе, но и Эрику, и Раулю… Слишком многим. Зачем? Это невыносимо тяжело. Рауль не заслуживал такого предательского отношения к себе, даже учитывая то, что последнее время у них были очень натянутые и сложные отношения.

- Еще никогда я так не желала чего-либо… не желала, что бы он не возвращался. – С ужасом для себя, произнесла она, и всхлипнула, чувствуя, как перехватило горло. – Никогда. О господи! – Ужаснулась она сказанными ею только что словами.

Они напугали ее настолько, что ее руки до боли в суставах сжали одеяло. Как она могла даже произнести такое в слух? Не хотела ли она сказать…Он наклонился к ней, сев на кровати, как и она, и его рука коснулась ее плеча.

- Кристина…

- Я боюсь. – Откровенно призналась Кристина, чувствуя его дыхание на своей коже.

Это на мгновение успокоило ее.

- Его?

- Не знаю. Просто боюсь. Что-то меня пугает. – Бессвязно произнесла она, сама не понимая причину своих страхов.

Она, правда, боялась того момента, когда Рауль вернется. Она боялась причинить боль ему и Эрику…Кто знает, что может произойти. Тем более, после того, как однажды Рауль сказал ей, что его больше нет в живых…

Он даже не надеется на возможную встречу с частью и своего прошлого тоже. Что будет, когда он узнает, что _Призрак оперы_ жив?

- Что-то пугает меня, Эрик. – Еще раз повторила она.

- Мое общество?

Кристина повернулась к нему, в ее глазах всколыхнулось удивление.

- Почему ты так решил?

- Ты боишься за кого, Кристина? За него… или за нас?

Его жестокий вопрос заставил ее немо задохнуться в негодовании, снова напоминая о том, что когда-то было совершенно ею. Зачем он сказал так? Последнее время он мог неожиданно перемениться в самый непредсказуемый момент. После ночи, наполненной любовью, он мог стать нестерпимо холодным и отстраненным, не говоря ей ни слова, мог покинуть ее, уйдя, например, в свой кабинет.

- За нас. – Откровенно проговорила Кристина, и прижалась к нему. – За нас…

Господи, ей не хватит жизни, что бы искупить все то, что довлело над нею и над ними всеми. Она откинулась назад, и снова легла на кровать. Продолжать свой сон этим утром было уже бессмысленно.

- Ты боишься его возвращения, Кристина? – Спросил он, откидывая прядь ее волос с лица Кристины. – Или ты боишься, что я…

Кристина до боли закусила губу, почувствовав через мгновение вкус крови во рту. Она боялась лишь того, что снова произойдет что-то ужасное. Она помнила, к чему приводило подобное не раз. Эти два мужчины слишком сильно ненавидели друг друга, любя ее, и деля ее. Но теперь она знала то, что никогда, как когда-то это произошло, отдавшись своему малодушию, не покинет его… Теперь, когда, сама того не понимая как, в один прекрасный момент он стал для нее больше, чем ее ангелом…

Нет, она не была виновата, что покинула его тогда. Она просто не могла иначе. Она слишком мало видела и жила, чтобы быть столь мудрой, делая единственный и верный выбор на тот момент своей жизни. Могла ли она сделать иной выбор? Господи, она любила их обоих… Наверное, обоих. Но понять – как любила, и любила ли вообще – не могла. В свои годы, тогда, она не могла понять разницу между таким простыми на первый взгляд, человеческими чувствами, как трепетная возвышенная любовь, страсть, теплая дружба, влечение плоти и прочее, не подозревая даже, что все это можно совместить в одном чувстве. Все это было слишком далеко от нее в тот момент. Она была маленьким легкомысленным ребенком. Она была девочкой, верящей в сказки. Верящей в свою светлую сказку счастья…

Кристина всхлипнула, и, обняв его, замерла.

- Ты ведь не оставишь меня, правда? – Прошептала она. – Не отпускай меня, пожалуйста! Никогда! – Тычась, словно слепой котенок, в его губы, попросила Кристина. – Ты ведь не отдашь меня теперь!

Был ли это вопрошающий вопрос или ее скрытое опасение?

Отдать? Господи, отдать ее? Борясь и страдая за нее столько времени? Нет, Кристина, это было бы страшнее смерти. Никогда. Он никогда уже не сможет отдать ее, так же, как и забыть, оставить одну…Отдать ее, лишиться возможности быть с ней, чувствовать ее дыхание – было сравнимо лишь со смертью. А может быть… Для нее было бы лучше вовсе наоборот? Она позволила ему погрузиться на самое дно ада, испытать его обжигающее пламя, подняться на самую вершину небес, познав, что такое рай, и снова спуститься на землю. А он… он мог лишь показать ей руины своей жизни, остывающее пепелище тех деяний, которые он вершил ранее. Его жизнь была слишком ужасной, и он уже ничего не мог поделать с этим. Он мог лишь окутать ее туманом смерти, унеся прочь от земли.

Погрузить ее в смерть и кровь, в которую был заключен сам до конца своих дней… Может быть, тем самым, будучи рядом с ним, она лишь навредит себе, а он навредит ей? Может быть, ей вовсе не стоило возвращаться? А ему – не поддаваться этой слабости, отнимая ее у этого мира? Может быть, он, наедине со своей болью и одиночеством, но, зная, что она живет, мог бы дышать свободнее, чем сейчас? Зачем все это? Это невыносимо!

- Что-то не так? – Спросила Кристина, не получив от него ответа. – Что-то не так Эрик, я же чувствую. Что с тобою? Расскажи мне, прошу.

- Кристина, - позвал он, не выпуская ее из своих объятий.

Кристина вздохом ответила на его голос.

- Я не отпущу тебя, Кристина. Но… Ты уверенна, что захочешь остаться со мною, когда он вернется? – Осторожно спросил он, чувствуя, как она вздрагивает в его руках при этом вопросе.

Кристина подняла на него удивленные глаза.

- Что ты такое говоришь!

Вопреки его словам с ее губ еще не сошла наивная улыбка, которая появилась, когда он обнял ее.

- Он твой муж. – Недовольно сказал он, понимая, что это факт.

- К сожалению, это так. – Согласилась Кристина, и в ее голосе проскользнула боль. – Но я не могу понять тебя Эрик! Пожалуйста, объясни мне…

- Я люблю тебя Кристина. Что бы ни было – я люблю тебя! – Словно, заранее предчувствуя ее боль, сказал он.

И он хотел, что бы она знала, что его ничто не заставит разлюбить ее.

- Я тоже! – Отозвалась Кристина.

- Но, видишь ли… может ли моя любовь оставить тебя в безопасности, Кристина? Может быть, он мог дать тебе большую безопасность?

Если бы она только знала, чего стоило – произнести эти слова.

- Я не понимаю тебя. – Кристина снова приподнялась, опираясь на локоть, и с любопытством растерянного ребенка, заглянула ему в глаза. – Ты словно хочешь сказать, что все это… что мне лучше вернуться к Раулю? – Изумленно почти выкрикнула Кристина.

Страшная догадка дрожью отразилась в ее груди. Голос ее, когда она называла имя мужа, дрогнул, и сорвался. Это имя она практически простонала.

- Может, с ним ты была бы в безопасности?

- О чем ты!

- Кристина… ты не сможешь понять. Но я… я не могу даже подумать об этом… как знать, может быть… - Его речь превратилась в обрывки слов, которые были совсем не понятны Кристине. – Как знать, может быть уже… поздно, Кристина! – Кристина, не отводя от него глаз, пристально наблюдала за ним, слушая. И надо сказать, ничего не понимала. - А что если то, что я так опасаюсь, произошло! И если уже сейчас внутри тебя… - Кристина замерла в ожидании, догадавшись о том, что он может сказать, - мой ребенок. И тогда, я не смогу уберечь тебя!

Кристина почувствовала дрожь в его голосе. Ему было не так уж и легко сказать это. Вряд ли, судя по его тону, он говорил об этом со свойственной в подобные моменты, радостью. Кристина прерывисто вздохнула и отпрянула от него, словно она прикоснулась к обжигающему огню.

- Может быть уже сейчас…

Кристина отвела увлажнившиеся от слез глаза.

- Почему ты об этом говоришь! – За все это время она даже не смела об этом подумать. Он словно озвучил то, чему она запрещала вырываться наружу.

И это подняло в Кристине безудержный, твердеющий с каждой секундой гнев, перерастающий в ярость по отношению к нему.

У нее было, почему-то, лишь одно желание – ненавидеть его за эти слова, сказанные им ранее.

- И… даже если это так – что в этом плохого! Но ты… разве ты не хочешь этого? – Ее глаза расширились.

Она задала вопрос. Но она не знала – хотела ли она слышать ответ на него. Он закрыл глаза, ничего не ответив ей. Он прекрасно знал, что ей не понять…

- Во что ты играешь со мной? – Вдруг повысила голос Кристина. - Это месть? Все это было не больше, чем жестокая месть за все, что я сделала тебе? – Как она могла подумать! – Ты нарочно! Что ты говоришь? Зачем?

Кристина сжала виски, словно ее голова грозила ей разорваться от боли.

- Зачем сейчас об этом! Не понимаю, к чему эти твои слова? Я даже не беременна. Своими словами ты причиняешь мне боль.

По ее щекам потекли слезы. Слезы от гнева, нежели от боли или от обиды. Только она этого не заметила.

- Господи! – Простонала она, зажмурившись, не желая слышать от него больше ни слова.

Молчи! Молчи, прошу тебя! – Стонал ее рассудок. – Я не хочу! Самое ужасное было – верить его словам. Нет, она не хотела, не желала верить этому! Он не мог!

- Я не смогу простить себе, если потеряю тебя!

Кристина чувствовала, что он говорит какой-то безумный бред.

Все, что ей хотел сделать, так это ударить его, что бы он смог придти в себя.

- Замолчи! – Простонала она. – Или я… не прощу тебе. Никогда! Ты клялся мне, что любил меня, а сейчас так жестоко отвергаешь, убивая эту любовь, своими словами!

- Кристина, да нет же, - сжал он ее запястье, попытавшись притянуть ее к себе, - ты даже не представляешь, что это значит для меня! Знать, что ты моя навсегда… лишь моя! Что наша любовь жива… - Она даже не могла помыслить о том, как он мечтал, что бы их любовь была благословлена их же музыкой. Навечно. Только, это благословение с легкостью могло облачиться в проклятье. Он любил ее. Любил ее настолько, что безоговорочно готов был пожертвовать всем, чем угодно лишь бы она жила. - Ты не представляешь, сколько дней и ночей я представлял, что ты, наконец, моя, только моя… и что ты можешь держать на руках нашего, моего ребенка! Это невозможно передать словами, Кристина. Но…

- Что? – Сухо спросила Кристина.

Он ощутил, как этот вопрос ножом повернулся в его сердце.

- Я слишком сильно желал этого все это время, даже не подозревая, что, возможно… - Он сделал паузу, словно собирался с мыслями. - Кристина, женщина, которая ждала от меня ребенка – умерла. – Попытался объяснить он.

- Господи, Эрик, это глупо! – На какое-то мгновение она улыбнулась, и нервно засмеялась, словно желая показать всю немыслимость его слов. - Зачем ты терзаешь себя… и нас? Это… просто так должно было быть, это жизнь… Это произошло. Но это не ты! Это не значит, что ты…

- Нет, - оборвал ее он, - она умерла. Но она могла бы жить, если бы не... это.

Сердце Кристины вздрогнуло.

- Какая глупость – твой страх! – Оборвала она его. Кристина взяла его за руку, и прижала ее к своей груди. - Анри же родился! Все было хорошо.

- Его рождение свело с ума Жюли… Кристина! Для меня в этой жизни нет ничего, что несло бы свет! – Простонал он. – Пойми!

- Не хочу! – Закрыла глаза она. - Ты… ты… Зачем? – Почти выкрикнула она.

Она не смогла больше сдерживать слез отчаянья, которые душили ее сейчас.

- Почему ты об этом говоришь мне сейчас, Эрик? Ребенок… его даже нет, и может быть… - она почти закричала, - никогда не будет! Я… никогда не рассказывала тебе, но… после того, как я потеряла ребенка Рауля – я так и не смогла больше забеременеть. Не смогла, понимаешь? Он хотел этого, но я так и не смогла! Не смогла! Прошло несколько лет… Но, со временем мне начало казаться, что я уже никогда не смогу испытать того чувства, когда ты держишь на руках собственного ребенка! – Она начала захлебываться собственными слезами. - Ты понимаешь? Зачем ты говоришь мне это? Я не хочу слушать тебя! Не хочу слушать это! Это больно!

Кристина вскочила с кровати и бросилась к дверям, схватившись за ручку.

- Стой! – Позвал он ее, и Кристина не успела очнуться от своего ужаса, который заставлял вскипать кровь в ее жилах, как он сжал ее в своих объятиях, не позволяя уйти, развернув ее к себе. – Я люблю тебя, Кристина… что бы не произошло. Но так будет лучше, поверь мне. Лучше… Я не хочу потерять тебя вот так вот, как это уже произошло однажды! И потерять не только тебя! Он отнимает у меня все… ОН! Я боюсь… боюсь, того, что в один прекрасный момент это может убить тебя. Так же, как убило ее… Кристина. Пойми меня! – Проговорил он сквозь зубы.

Нет, она не могла понять. Не могла! Он просил понять то, что недоступно для понимания. Понять и принять то, о чем он просил, значило смериться с тем, что все ее, все их страдания не значили ровным счетом ничего.

Принять это означало – принять то, что она не значила для него ничего!

Знать, что она была для него ничем и никем – было невыносимо.

- Пусти меня! – Простонала она, слабо шелохнувшись в его руках.

- Пойми меня Кристина! – Повторил он еще раз в ответ на ее просьбу отпустить ее.

И он лишь сильнее сжал ее в своих объятиях, прижимая ее голову к своей груди, чувствуя, как она, задыхаясь от обиды, беззвучно плачет. При всем желании вырваться из его рук, Кристина не пошевелилась, у нее не было сил противиться ему.

--

Правильно ли он сделал, что вот так покинул ее? Она одна, совсем одна с мальчиком в Париже. У нее почти никого нет. У нее почти никогда не было много друзей, она редко к кому могла обратиться за поддержкой и пониманием. Она всегда была безумно одинока в огромном мире, который не очень-то гостеприимно и принимал ее…Вряд ли кто-то мог понять маленькую наивную девочку, у которой не было почти ничего и никого в этом мире. Но так уж сложилось в ее жизни. Неудивительно, что _ему_, этому таинственному человеку так легко удалось завладеть ее разумом и чистой нетронутой душой. Бедная Кристина, ей было, наверное, нелегко. А он, ее муж, посмел оставить ее в этом одиночестве, покинув ее. Зачем он сделал это? О да, он ненавидел ее в тот момент. Нет ни чего больнее, чем знать, что женщина, которая дорога тебе – видит во снах другого мужчину, произносит его имя, и живет памятью о нем…О том, кого уже давно не было даже в живых. Но даже в те моменты она слишком многое значила для него.

…Хотя, он должен был признать, что сам совершил немало ошибок, за которые ему стоило бы раскаиваться долгое время. О, Кристина! Надо признаться, вдалеке от Парижа какое-то странное беспокойство не покидало Рауля. Он постоянно вспоминал о Кристине, хоть и старался забыть ее изо всех сил, оставить все воспоминания о ней в прошлом. И даже общество милой девушки, которую его брат прочил ему в будущие жены, что само по себе для Рауля было уже не приемлемым, никак не могло помочь ему забыть Кристину, выкинуть ее из головы.

С каждым днем он все больше начинал тосковать по ней. Он покинул Париж, что бы освободиться от нее, оставить ее в прошлом, а на самом деле, обрел ничем неуемную и довлеющую над ним тоску. Он не мог оставить ту мысль, что на посланные им уже сравнительно давно письма, так и не получил ответа. Может быть, его письма затерялись по дороге, так и не дойдя до адресата. Может, ответ Филиппа потерялся по дороге, не дойдя до него. Что он ответил ему? Почему ничего не сообщил о Кристине? А Кристина? Почему она не ответила ему? Может быть, и с ее письмом что-то произошло? Что с ней? Как она? Неужели ее обида была так велика, что она не стала отвечать ему? Он писал ей, надеясь на примирение. О да, он поступил с нею не должным образом, он обидел ее… Бедняжка Лотти. Зачем было с ней так жестоко? Даже несмотря на то, что она сама причинила ему много боли… Но он слишком дорожил ею. Они так были счастливы после их свадьбы. Глаза его жены просто светились счастьем. Кристина была так мила, ей одновременно было так необычно и любопытно в роли виконтессы. По-началу она немного боялась, привыкала, но она была рада переменам в ее жизни. Он знал это. Опера оставила в ее сердце слишком глубокие раны.

Она должна была преодолеть много неизвестности в своей жизни, прежде они смогут зажить. И он это понимал. Им было так хорошо, пока… Рауль мог с полной уверенностью сказать, что они были счастливы, пока… снова не появился он. Этот человек, темная тень из прошлого, словно отзвук боли из ночного кошмара, столько времени сопровождающего их обоих, он всегда мешал им.

Мешал быть счастливыми. И в первую очередь мешал быть счастливой Кристине. Рауль знал, даже в те моменты, когда она обнимала его, улыбалась, что в ее памяти навсегда останется воспоминание о том вечере, о том несчастье, которое чуть не случилось с ними обоими, и что она всегда будет помнить его… она называла его своим учителем, ангелом.

Но был ли он таковым? Зачем он вообще появился в ее жизни? Зачем? А сейчас? Что сейчас? Рауль больше не мог находиться в неведенье. И потому, в один прекрасный день он, словно желая, как можно скорее вырваться из этого кошмара, не тратя время на предупреждение о скором возвращении своего брата, решил, что он возвращается. Дорога в Париж была страшно утомительной, и, кроме того, долгой. Что-то заставляло трепетать в нетерпении и неизвестности сердце Рауля. С каждым часом оставалось все меньше времени до прибытия, и вместе с тем, оставалось все меньше терпения, что бы осилить эту пытку временем. Еще немного, и он, наконец, сможет увидеть ее…Он не знал, что скажет ей, о чем будет говорить, с чего начнет свой разговор, но он знал одно, что он хочет, как можно скорее встретить ее, увидеть, поговорить.

--

Филипп смотрел на улыбающуюся жемчужной улыбкой женщину. Элизабет была красивой женщиной. Наверное, если бы было наоборот – он бы вряд ли приблизился к ней. Особенностью графа было – окружать себя всем красивым. Женщина в первую очередь должна быть красивой, и вовсе не обязательно умной. Элизабет была красива, и почти что даже умна. В меру, которая позволяла быть умной женщине. Возможно, он не считал ее достаточно умной, зато не сомневался в ее ловкости и хитрости. Чего стоило одно то, что она сообщила ему сегодня.

Вот уж чего он не рассчитывал услышать, так это новостей о Кристине.

О той, о которой он вот уже продолжительное время старался не думать, считая, что с этим все благополучно закончено. Филипп водил по столу пальцем, словно вычерчивал на столешнице причудливые иероглифы. Элизабет наблюдала за его сосредоточенным выражением лица.

Он, определенно, что-то прикидывал в голове.

- Кристина все-таки в Париже… - Наконец произнес он. – Кто бы мог подумать, что она объявится в конце концов. Я думал, она провалилась в самое жерло ада.

- Вот видишь, она объявилась. – С легкостью обронила Элизабет.

- Не пробовала быть сыщиком! – Наконец поднял он на нее глаза, и расплылся в надменной улыбке.

Элизабет сморщив носик, и прищурив глаза, отрицательно замотала головой.

- Очень жаль, что ее экипаж по дороге в этот чертов дом, про который ты сказала, не провалился сквозь землю.

- Да. Интересно было бы посмотреть. – Съязвила Элизабет.

- У кого же она нашла пристанище? Этот оперный убийца, точнее ее любовник мертв, - строил догадки Филипп.

- О ком ты? – Глаза Элизабет округлились. – Об этом странном человеке, о котором ходило много слухов? Который, собственно, дал ей возможность подняться на сцену?

- О нем… - Невнятно ответил он. - Так кого же она нашла? – Задумчиво проговорил он. - Еще одного призрака! – Он посмотрел на Элизабет.

Та поднялась с дивана, на котором сидела, и, подойдя к нему, встав со спины, мягко опустила ему руки на плечи.

- В чем дело, дорогой мой, со всем этим можно в короткий срок разобраться. Неужели ты не найдешь людей – выяснить все подробно? К тому же, нам нужна Кристина и только. Я думаю, что вряд ли тебя заинтересует кто-то еще.

- Да, верно. Не спускать глаз с девчонки, довольно с нее, она и так порядком морочила нам голову! Честно говоря, произошло столько, что имя Кристины Дааэ меня уже стало напрягать, вызывая головную боль.

- О, да! А знаешь ли, мой хороший друг может нам помочь! – Вдруг проговорила Элизабет, начав гладить его плечи.

- Той друг? – Отозвался он, не видя ее, зато прекрасно ощущая.

- Да! Мой хороший друг! – И Элизабет натянуто улыбнувшись, рассмеялась.

Мой ненавистный друг – скорее всего можно было бы прочитать по ее гримасе, которая слабо походила на улыбку.

Но Филипп не мог видеть ее лица.

- А сейчас… к чему все это? Если честно, я устала от разговоров о Кристине. Еще немного, и меня просто с души своротит при еще одном упоминании о ней! Филипп забарабанил пальцами по столу.

- Да и тебе ни к чему сейчас больше об этом думать! – Элизабет засмеялась. – Куда лучше найти что-то более занятное! – И она, наклонившись, прошептала ему на ухо: - …Чем Кристина.

--

Кристина с улыбкой смотрела на мальчика. Анри сидел в своей колыбели, и сосредоточено рассматривал свои игрушки, потом поднимал вопрошающие глаза на нее, и снова обращался к игрушке, которую вертел в маленьких ручках. Она успела привыкнуть к нему, как к собственному сыну.

Точнее, Кристина уже давно, с самых первых дней его появления в их доме считала его своим ребенком. Она не могла представить, как будет жить, если в ее жизни не будет Анри. А тем более сейчас. Она погладила его по голове, поцеловала, и оставила с нянькой, которая присматривала за малышом.

Кристина вышла из комнаты мальчика, и прошла в спальню. Она была пуста.

Чем больше проходило времени, тем, наверное, больше Кристина пыталась убедить себя в том, что все в порядке, хоть это было и нелегко. В самой глубине своей души она старалась понять, что слова Эрика объясняются в первую очередь тем, что он беспокоится за нее. Правда, единственного, чего она не могла никак понять – что именно не дает ему покоя. Кристина побродила по пустой спальне. Комнаты одиноки, когда она в них одна.

Кристина остановилась у окна. Погода на удивление была хорошей. Он поймет, пройдет время, и он непременно поймет, что причин для беспокойства нет, что все хорошо. Ему пора избавиться от своих многочисленных страхов. Она с пониманием относилась ко всему, потому что знала, что он слишком многое пережил, но были моменты, когда даже она не могла сдержать досаду и разочарование. Никогда не стоило рассчитывать на то, что рядом с ним будет легко. Но вдали от него сложнее вдвойне. Она знала, что ко всему прочему ей самой еще предстоит пережить возвращение мужа. Порою она была готова на самый безрассудные поступки.

Раулю все равно не найти ее так просто, даже если он поднимет на ноги весь Париж. Он понятия не имеет, что произошло, и уж совершенно не рассчитывает на то, что Призрак оперы жив… Потому, Эрика он искать не будет. – Ее это успокаивало. Но лишь отчасти. А Кристина… О, как ей иногда хотелось сбежать. Просто сбежать. Бросить все. Все. Ей почти нечего было терять. Она итак уже все потеряла. Она хотела лишь быть с ним, и быть уверенной, что никто и никогда им не помешает. Кроме того, чем больше проходило времени, тем чаще Париж начинал казаться ей самым страшным местом. Слишком многое напоминал ей этот город, навивая мысли обо всем, что когда-то было в ее жизни, словно заковывая ее в железные кандалы, опуская на самое дно холодной и промозглой темницы прошлого.

Кристина отошла от окна, взяла плащ и шляпку, и направилась к дверям.

- Мадмуазель… - Остановила ее на лестнице Беатрис.

Кристина обернулась.

- Вы уходите, мадмуазель?

- Да. Я хотела бы прогуляться… – Ответила она коротко. - Вы не видели Эрика, Беатрис?

- Хозяина? Нет. С сегодняшнего утра – нет. Впрочем, почти, как и всегда. Наверное, он, как обычно в своем кабинете, или в большом зале. Хотя… музыки я не слышала.

- Возможно. – Одевая перчатку, проговорила Кристина.

- Мадмуазель, с ним все в порядке? – Осторожно, словно опасаясь, поинтересовалась женщина. - Он не болен? Последнее время хозяин снова мрачный и хмурый, словно предгрозовое небо. А ведь несколько недель назад с ним произошло что-то такое… мы не узнавали его. Кажется, он был счастлив. Впервые…

Кристина покраснела, и положительно кивнула женщине. Да, она и сама желала бы вернуть те дни. Уж ей-то было все предельно ясно.

- Оставьте это Беатрис. Он в порядке. – Наконец произнесла она.

- Хорошо. Ну а вы, Кристина. Хотя бы вы… вы будете обедать? – С надеждой в голосе спросила та.

- Н-нет, - ответила Кристина, набрасывая на плечи плащ. – Я не хочу… Мне совсем не хочется. Правда Беатрис, - улыбнулась она, замечая, как нахмурилась женщина. – Мне правда вовсе не хочется последнее время, у меня нет аппетита.

- Это плохо. Вы последнее время бледнее молока, а ведь за завтраком вы говорили тоже самое… - Женщина фыркнула. – В этом доме никто не ест. Ни завтрак, ни ужин. Нам стоит завести полдюжины свиней. Хотя бы они будут рады всем тем блюдам, что готовит кухарка. – Начала ворчать в полголоса женщина, оправляя передник.

- Беатрис, - засмеялась Кристина, - пожалуйста, не ругайтесь. Я обещаю, вечером я обязательно поужинаю. И оставьте мне чего-нибудь сладкого… хорошо!

- Конечно дорогая. – Ее хмурое выражение лица сменилось улыбкой. - Так вы уходите, мадмуазель. А хозяин знает?

- Нет, я не сказала ему, Беатрис. Не хочу ему мешать. Думаю, я могу потревожить его… Пускай, он, возможно, занят.

- Как знаете, мадмуазель.

Кристина поправила плащ, и вышла, затворив за собою дверь.


	30. Глава 30

30.

Наконец-то. Тянувшееся, кажется, вечность время закончилось. Рауль вышел из вагона и встал на перроне, глубоко вдохнув свежий воздух прохладного раннего парижского утра. Сейчас ему хотелось как можно скорее доехать до поместья. До дома, в котором была она… О, как он соскучился по Кристине, по своей крошке Лотти. Он сейчас же отыскал первый попавшийся свободный фиакр. О господи, так и дорога до его поместья казалась ему просто каторгой, пытавшей его терпение. Он и правда стал таким нетерпеливым, как маленький ребенок, который с замиранием сердца ждет своего праздника, что бы как можно скорее получить и распаковать от красивой бумаги чудесные подарки? Рауль несколько раз за дорогу проклял медленно тянущийся экипаж.

- Я прошу вас… почему мы так медленно едем? – Наконец, не выдержав, спросил он у возницы.

- Медленно, месье? Да вы что, хотите, что б у коляски отвалились колеса! Думаю, тогда мы не доедем точно. – С невероятным спокойствием, пробурчал тот.

Рауль разочарованно вздохнул. Будто бы все было против него. Ему и, правда, казалось, что они едут очень медленно, и что так они никогда не доберутся до места.

- Спешите, месье? – Возница, похоже, был в прекрасном настроении в столь ранний и холодный час, и его так и тянуло на разговоры.

Вряд ли о Рауле можно было сказать тоже самое.

- Да.

- Домой? Гляжу, вы вернулись из поездки. И вас, наверное, ждет жена

- Да. – Еще раз ответил Рауль.

Его мысли, определенно, были заняты другими размышлениями.

- Это к ней вы так спешите. Все спешат. К своим женам. Такова жизнь… Ну-ну… - Засмеялся возница. – Надеюсь у вас не случится похожая ситуация, как у моего друга Жиля.

- Что? – Нахмурился Рауль, одновременно понимая, что ни вести разговоры ни выслушивать чьи-то рассуждения ему совсем не хочется.

- Ну… его вот тоже, не было сколько-то времени дома. – Улыбнулся тот. - А когда вернулся… его женушка приготовила ему чудный подарок! В виде какого-то грязного мошенника в их постели! – И возница расхохотался, словно в этом было что-то ужасно смешное. – Вот такие они, красавицы-жены!

Рауль поежился от промозглого ветра, внезапно ударившего ему в лицо. Он почувствовал, как мгновенно заледенело его сердце. Остаток дороги он, потупив взгляд, провел где-то далеко, в своих мыслях и опасениях, которые так и не смогли покинуть его, как он не гнал их от себя. Наконец Рауль расплатился с возницей, сжал ручку сумки, и обратил взгляд на окна своего поместья.

Раннее утро. Все выглядело как нельзя мирно. Складывалось впечатление, что поместье дремало в утреннем тумане. Кристина, должно быть еще спит. Рауль зашел в дом. Внутри было тихо и пустынно. На секунду он почувствовал, как что-то перевернулось внутри него. Отсюда что-то исчезло. Что-то важное. Что-то, что было раньше. Сейчас – нет.

- О, месье Рауль? – Услышал он испуганный голос позади себя и поспешно обернулся.

Молоденькая горничная присела перед ним в реверансе.

- Мы вас не ждали, виконт. Вы ничего не сказали… что бы подготовили дом к вашему приезду.

- Я приехал без предупреждения, Мари. Где Кристина, она спит? – Оглядываясь, словно сравнивая – изменилось ли что-то за время его отсутствия, спросил Рауль.

- О месье… - Вдруг залепетала, бледнея, краснея, и снова бледнея, девушка, и отвела глаза.

- Что такое?

- Мадам…

- Что с Кристиной? – Дрогнул его голос. – Она здорова?

- Месье…

- Ну! – Впервые ему захотелось, практически, вцепиться в горло. Его и так долго мучила неизвестность.

- Мадам Кристины нет в этом доме…

Сумка выпала из его рук на пол.

- Как?

- Виконт, ваша жена… ее нет здесь почти с тех пор, как вы уехали.

- Анри?

- И мальчика тоже.

- Я не понимаю тебя! Тогда где она и ребенок?

- Мы не знаем. – Пожала плечами девушка.

- Кристина исчезла? Она ничего не оставляла? Письмо? Записку? – С надеждой спросил он, с вспыхнувшим блеском в глазах.

Должно же быть объяснение столь странному исчезновению его жены. Девушка отрицательно закачала головой. Вспыхнувший блеск в его глазах сию секунду же потух.

- Но как такое могло случиться? – Повысил он голос. – Кто-то должен знать, где она!

- Нет! Виконтесса исчезла вместе с мальчиком, и никто ничего так и не знает.

Рауль вытер ладонью взмокший лоб. Ему стало жарко. Еще несколько секунд назад, когда расплачивался с возницей, он чувствовал на себе прохладный осенний ветер, а сейчас на него накатывались одна за другой горячие волны, бросая в жар.

- Кристина, как! Такого не может быть! Вы искали ее? К кому-то она должна была пойти! Почему не сообщили мне? – Осыпал вопросами он бедную девушку, которая и без того стояла перед ним белее полотна.

Господи, что могло случиться с Кристиной?

- А Филипп? – Наконец, почти выкрикнул Рауль. – Он должен был что-то сделать? Ты знаешь?

- Мсье Филипп… Я не знаю, виконт… Кажется, он тоже ничего не знает, где мадам.

--

- Мсье, вы не заметили еще в Париже экипаж, который и сейчас едет за нами? – Дрогнувшим голосом спросила Кристина.

- Мадмуазель, - извозчик слегка удивленно приподнял бровь, - да что вы… Обычный экипаж. Мало ли экипажей в Париже.

Его слова не успокоили ее. Кристина вздохнула, это отразилось в второй день тянущей пояснице. Что-то кольнуло ее в самое сердце, а потом отразилось где-то во всем теле, сосредотачиваясь в животе. Кристина вздрогнула, и, прижав руку к груди, застонала.

- Не переживайте так, мадмуазель! – Засмеялся извозчик, замечая ее тяжелый вздох.

- Уже почти вечер. Однако я задержалась в Париже. – Произнесла тихо Кристина, словно сама себе, нежели кому-то постороннему. Да, она сама не заметила, как задержалась. Кристине необходимо было побыть где-нибудь, вдалеке от дома. Просто подумать. Наедине. Почти весь день она бродила по Парижу. Думала зайти к мадам Жири, но не решилась снова тревожить ее. Да и, вряд ли стоило рассказывать ей о том, что какое-то время произошло межу ней и Эриком. Зачем? Она сначала просто бесцельно бродила, заглядывая в разные магазинчики. Ей безумно хотелось купить что-нибудь мальчику и… ему. Вряд ли ему дарили что-то. Никогда. Это участившееся сердцебиение, и странный дискомфорт в сердце, отразившийся во всем теле почти прошли, притупляясь ее мыслями. Вдруг что-то заскрежетало, и экипаж резко остановился. Кристину качнуло, и, кажется, от резкого толчка у нее закружилась голова, в глазах потемнело и ее замутило. Она, словно рыба, выкинутая на сушу, сухими губами глотнула прохладного вечернего воздуха. Она едва удержалась, чтобы не вскрикнуть от неожиданности, когда лошади внезапно остановились.

- Что случилось? – Дрогнувшим голосом спросила она, но ответа так и не получила.

Кристина слегка приподнялась, чтобы посмотреть, что могло произойти и в чем же дело. Все что успела рассмотреть Кристина, так это незнакомый темный силуэт, появившийся у нее перед глазами. Кристина открыла от ужаса рот, что бы во весь голос закричать, и прежде чем чья-то рука зажала ей рот, она лишь в испуге простонала, взывая к помощи:

- Эрик! – Позвала она, словно он мог ее сейчас услышать и помочь.

Перед глазами у нее закружилось, по телу прошла странная волна боли, смешивающаяся с испугом, и она упала без чувств, прямо в руки незнакомцу, подхватившему ее.

--

- Кристина! – Его голос оказался настолько громким, что ему показалось, что он оглушил сам себя.

Эрик открыл глаза и поспешно огляделся. Он сидел в кресле. Шея неприятно заныла оттого, что он долгое время просидел в одном и том же положении, в руках у него были листы с нотами, которые он, видимо, просматривал ранее. Половина из них, рассыпавшись, в беспорядке лежали на полу. Не в силах привести сбившееся дыхание в порядок, он, скомкав оставшиеся листы, кинул их куда-то в угол комнаты. Эрик перевел взгляд на окно. На улице было темно. Комната, наполнившаяся темнотой, на мгновение показалась ему чужой. Он сам не заметил, как погрузился в вязкий, сковывающий сон. Сколько он спал? Час, два, пять? Он помнил, что на улице было еще светло. Что-то около обеда. Опять это произошло! Кристина в его сне. Только что она была с ним, что-то шепча ему. Он проснулся оттого, что ее внезапный крик в его сне был слишком пронзительным. Он слышал ее голос.

- Кристина! – Снова проговорил он, и встал с кресла, в котором сидел.

Он вышел из комнаты, громыхнув тяжелой дверью, ведущей в его кабинет. Распахнул двери в спальню, в надежде найти ее. Спальня, как и прочие комнаты, утопала в ночной синеве. Кажется, на небе не было даже луны, свет которой мог хоть как-то разбавлять густую краску ночи. Он подошел к кровати. Может быть, она тоже уснула, и он найдет ее спящей? – С надеждой подумал он, ища облегчения в этой мысли. Но этого не произошло. При ближайшем рассмотрении он понял, что кровать пуста. Он сгреб с нее дорогое тяжелое покрывало, и в гневе, кинул его в сторону.

- Проклятье, Кристина! – Практически взревел он, выйдя в коридор. – Кристина! – Еще раз повторил он, понимая, что на его слова так никто и не откликнулся.

Хоть кто-то! Еще секунда, и он, не найдя ее, разнесет все, что только рискует попасться ему на пути. Это не выносимо. Он должен найти ее. Сейчас.

Он должен знать, что она в порядке. И она должна быть здесь. Она где-то рядом!

- Кристина!

Чем больше отсчитывало время пустых секунд, тем сильнее он начинал ощущать, как учащается дрожь во всем теле и его начинает трясти. То ли от гнева, то ли от страха, который закрался в душу в момент его пробуждения.

Наконец, ему на встречу, появившись из темноты коридора, кинулась служанка.

- Мсье! – Воскликнула испуганно Беатрис.

- Сколько времени? – Задал он вопрос, и сразу же сам на него ответил в ту же секунду.

Он кинул взгляд на стоявшие неподалеку часы. Стрелки показывали без четверти полночь.

- Где Кристина! – Зарычал он, едва сдерживая наполнявшую его ярость.

Женщина отшатнулась от него.

- Господи, хозяин… мадмуазель уехала.

- Куда?

Вот уж что-что, а при отблеске одной свечи, которую та держала в руках, чтобы разбавить темноту коридора, в котором они стояли, разглядеть как следует хозяина Беатрис не могла, но даже в этой полутьме она могла видеть совершенно бешенный, такой, какой бывает у дикого раненного зверя, взгляд. И это ее пугало. В вызывать ужас темноте он в тяжелом черном длинном халате, с расшитыми шелковыми отворотами был еще больше похож на безликую тень, скрывающуюся за бездушной тканью, и выглядел еще более устрашающе. Ей так и казалось, что еще одна секунда, и хозяин, с ловкостью дикого животного, кинется на нее.

- Куда! – Повторил он, и его голос еще больше налился тяжестью.

Беатрис отрицательно затрясла головой.

- Не знаю! – О, сейчас он точно на нее кинется, и тогда от нее вряд ли что-то останется.

- Что значит – не знаешь? А ребенок? Она ушла одна?

- Да. С мальчиком все в порядке. Он уже давно спит…

- Куда-то она должна была уехать! Она не сказала?

- Она сказала, что бы вы не беспокоились!

Она уехала? Она могла уехать? Его Кристина покинула его? Навсегда? Из-за него?

- Проклятье! – Процедил он сквозь зубы. – Почему вы не остановили ее, черт вас раздери, почему вы не сказали мне… Почему? Она не могла вот так исчезнуть! Кристина…

- Она не хотела вас беспокоить, мсье.

Эту фразу из уст служанки он уже не услышал, а если бы услышал, взревел бы от гнева пуще прежнего. Он развернулся, и поспешно пошел обратно. В кабинет. Он больше не в силах был выслушивать глупые оправдания горничной. Эрик, покачиваясь, словно теряя силы, прошел в комнату, и снова опустился в кресло, с которого поднялся ранее, терзаемый страшными опасениями, и прикрыл веки, словно пытаясь сосредоточиться, и дать возможность своему разуму подумать. Что могло случиться? Если Кристина отлучилась, например, что бы проведать мадам Жири, она должна была уже давно вернуться. Но ее не было. Уже слишком поздно для обычных женских посиделок. Вряд ли она настолько задержалась у нее. К тому же – она ничего не пожелала сообщить ему о своем отъезде. Почему он не знал? Неужели это было тем, чего он скрыто боялся все это время? Кристина ушла. Ушла, снова предательски покинув его, даже не поговорив и не объяснив. Она сделала тоже самое, что уже однажды сделала в своей жизни.

Ушла.

--

Если в кабинете Рауля никогда и не было полнейшего беспорядка и бардака, то сейчас он был в полном своем великолепии. Тот, непонятно на что рассчитывая, перерыл все, что можно, все бумаги, все ящики, словно пытаясь найти хоть что-то. Может, они просто не заметили, и Кристина все же оставила хоть какую-то записку, объясняя свой отъезд? Но нет, с самого начала эта его затея была обречена на провал. И ее тщетность он понял только тогда, когда его кабинет превратился в страшное место, напоминающее что-то подобное, словно здесь побывали грабители, ища нечто дорогостоящее и ценное. Рауль вздохнул, облокотившись на края стола, устало опустив голову, позволяя беспрерывно мечущимся мыслям передохнуть и придти в порядок. Что могло произойти с его Кристиной и мальчиком? Да, в их жизни было многое, чего ему следовало бы сильно стыдиться перед женой, перед Кристиной. Многое было и в ее жизни. Но он никогда не мог подумать, что однажды, вернувшись вот так, не найдет ее в своем доме. Не найдет своей законной супруги. Кажется, он уже перестал беспокоиться за то, что может произойти. Что теперь могло отнять у него Кристину? Теперь, когда он почти перестал опасаться за то, что потеряет ее, когда его самого главного противника уже не существовало на этом свете? О, если бы он только знал! Уехала ли Кристина по своей воле, покинув поместье де Шаньи, или случилось что-то ужасное против ее воли?

Оставив страшный беспорядок в комнате, Рауль поспешно покинул ее, и приказал конюху запрягать лошадей. Он не видел другого выхода, как навестить своего брата, графа Филиппа де Шаньи. Может быть, он знает, что могло произойти с Кристиной и сможет ответить ему на некоторые беспокоящие его вопросы? Он наделся на это. Это было последним шансом понять хоть что-то. Но как не странно, и это не принесло ему никаких результатов. Своего брата он просто напросто, не нашел в его доме.

Ему сказали, что граф де Шаньи отбыл по своим делам, а куда, как и на сколько – никто не знает. Раулю показалось, что серое осеннее небо над его головой сгущается с каждой секундой, давя на плечи со страшной силой, словно отнимая возможность дышать. Словно отнимая у него последний шанс найти Кристину…

--

- Так вот она какая, столь известная Кристина Дааэ! – Причмокнув губами, сказал Жак, сложив руки на груди, стоя у изголовья кровати, на котором без чувств, бледная, словно лишенная жизни, лежала Кристина. – Ничего. Очень даже ничего! Она мне определенно нравится!

Элизабет приподняла тонкие брови.

- Смотри, смотри на нее. – Саркастически заметила Элизабет. – Пока ты можешь на нее только смотреть. Но это пока, мой дорогой друг. Думаю, дождавшись приезда Филиппа, все может измениться. Посмотрим, что он скажет. Полагаю, он без особого сожаления отдаст тебе эту безмозглую потаскуху в полное распоряжение, и ты сможешь уже не только смотреть на нее. Хотя… - Элизабет сморщилась, - не вижу в ней ровным счетом ничего, она мне кажется не самой лучшей партией! Страшна, слишком худа.

- Тебе не понять! – С легкостью кинул ей Жак. – Ты завидуешь, она намного моложе и красивее тебя.

- Ах так! Ну… тогда в скором времени ты сможешь оценить – какова она на самом деле! И понять, чего стоит эта глупая девка.

- Жду, не дождусь! – Заметил Жак, подняв глаза на Элизабет. – Нет, ты не права. Должен признать, эта певчая птичка и, правда, ничего. – Он присел на край кровати, на котором лежала та, о ком они говорили, и провел пальцами по прохладной бледной щеке Кристины. Та не пошевелилась. - Ее смазливая мордашка очень даже хороша! Она вполне мне нравится… а там… Там посмотрим.

Элизабет засмеялась.

- Лишь смазливая мордашка - обычно на этом их достоинства заканчиваются. Подобным дурочкам достаточно всего лишь смазливых мордашек, что бы завоевывать признание и славу! Но какую славу! – Хлопнула она в ладоши.

Опасаться за то, что Кристина так просто очнется от громкого разговора, стука, хлопка или еще от чего-то, после немалой порции хлороформа, не было нужды. Все это обещало, что Кристина де Шаньи пробудет в своем туманном забытье еще не один час. А они, в свою очередь, могли не опасаться разговора в полный голос или того, что Кристина станет свидетелем их слов о ней же.

- Отлично могу понять даже самого дьявола, поднявшегося на поверхность из самых недр тартара за этой девчонкой, – рассмеялся он, – что бы заполучить эту малышку в свою постель!

Элизабет рассмеялась в ответ его словам, и небрежно махнула рукой.

- О, это ты преувеличил! Вовсе нет. И вовсе не из такой глубины, а всего лишь, если верить глупым историям, с промозглых и сырых оперных подвалов! – Засмеялась она еще громче. – И вовсе не дьявол, а какой-то несчастный ненормальный, который был влюблен в нее… но кажется, она ему отказала! Вроде, история такова.

- Правда? – Поднял на нее взгляд Жак.

- Правда. Но, думаю, это не суть важно! Думаю, он все ж-таки получил то, что хотел. И ты тоже получишь. Только не перестарайся. А-то виконтессе не понравится! – Бесстыдно заметила она и фыркнула.

- Ревнуешь!

Элизабет криво усмехнулась.

- Я буду счастлива тому, что ты, наконец, найдешь себе новую партию в постели, и не будешь тревожить меня!

- Ошибаешься. Но с этим мы решим позже, а сейчас, как бы не приятно было смотреть на мордашку этой девчонки, у нас есть более важные дела.

- Например?

- Например… - Он поднялся и прошелся по комнате. - Надо же, все оказалось намного проще, чем мы предполагали. Но… ее исчезновение может повлечь за собой ненужные проблемы, и у кого бы девчонка не жила, надо максимально обезопасить себя. – Сказал Жак, подходя к Кристине, и ощупывая тоненькое запястье виконтессы, словно, желая удостовериться еще раз, что она до сих пор без сознания. – Принеси-ка бумагу…

Элизабет скривилась, словно столь похожая на приказ просьба, оскорбила ее.

- Зачем это тебе?

- Принеси, узнаешь. – Разглядывая Кристину, проговорил Жак.

Через несколько минут Элизабет принесла письменные принадлежности, и, ожидая ответной реакции Жака, вопросительно взглянула на него.

- Милая Бэт, ты не догадалась? – С издевкой спросил он.

- Ты хочешь дать весточку этому идиоту, из под чьего носа ты так ловко увел Кристину де Шаньи? – Хмыкнула Элизабет. – Думаю, он уже скучает по ней!

- Думаю – да. Вот именно поэтому, дорогая моя, придумай своей чудной женской головкой, как лучше провести олуха-мужчину, что бы он подумал, что отныне и навсегда наскучил своей обожаемой любовнице, и та не чает порвать с ним как можно скорее, исчезнув навсегда! Думаю, ты с этим справишься лучше других. – Заметил он.

Элизабет усмехнулась.

- Только, почерк… - Проговорил он, вздохнув. – Дождаться, что ли, пока эта дурочка придет в себя?

- Думаешь заставишь ее написать объяснение, почему она столь внезапно покинула своего очередного любовника!

Элизабет качнула головой, и улыбнулась.

- Ты еще не раз убедишься, как эта невинное создание выпустит свои коготки! Не беспокойся за это! Почерк всех дам слишком похож. Так что, за это не стоит переживать. Кроме того, ты думаешь, они развлекались тем, что писали друг другу поэтические письма, усваивая почерк друг друга? О боже! – И она рассмеялась еще громче, начав сосредоточенно выводить что-то на бумаге.

Это заняло у нее не больше минуты.

Она улыбнулась, просмотрев и любуясь своей работой, подула на бумагу, чтобы высушить чернила, и произнесла:

- Готово.

- Так быстро? Что ты написала?

Элизабет протянула ему лист бумаги.

- Однако думаю… и впрямь не плохо. – Проговорил он, прочитав. – Я бы поверил! - И он рассмеялся. - Только… Наша дорогая виконтесса несколько раз упоминала некого Эрика. Знаешь такого?

Элизабет отрицательно покачала головой, состроив такую гримасу, словно у нее спросили, не выдалось ли ей в своей жизни побывать на званном ужине у самого Наполеона.

- Не ему ли адресовать записку?

- Имени того, в чьем доме она жила неизвестно. – Заметила Элизабет. – Кто бы он ни был, не стоит писать имя, Жак. – Произнесла она, словно со знанием дела. – Вот увидишь, это лишнее! А если она звала совсем не его? В такие моменты даже имя не важно, поверь мне! А теперь, полагаю, это надо как можно скорее отослать адресату! А потом подождать Филиппа, что бы раз и навсегда понять, что сделать с Кристиной!

- Бедняга! – протянул Жак, глядя Элизабет в глаза, и усмехнувшись. - Он даже и не подозревает, почему нам столь важно помочь ему с виконтессой!

--

Ему показалось, что светать стало очень скоро после того, как он заперся в своем кабинете и безжизненно рухнул на кресло, словно собравшись ждать чего-то. Он так и просидел остаток ночи, устремив взгляд куда-то в никуда, в серую бездну за окном, не вставая с кресла, не двигаясь, и кажется, даже не думая. Время на те мгновения остановилось. Его больше не существовало. Оно не отсчитывало секунды, не рождало минуты, потеряли свою жизнь часы… Не было ничего. Он сам смутно понимал – как он пережил эту ночь.

Одна мысль о том, что Кристина могла вот так просто оставить его, сбежав, убивала его, отнимая у его сердца всякое желание биться дальше. Он понимал, что, возможно, нужно безотлагательно действовать, делать что-то, вдруг она в опасности? Но при одной мысли о том, что Кристина снова покинула его, по собственному желанию, у него опускались руки, и ему хотелось лишь забиться куда-то подальше, туда, где темно, где никто и никогда больше не найдет и не увидит его. И никогда не вспоминать всего этого, что было. Неужели к этому он шел столько времени? Если бы не их разговор, возможно, ничего бы этого не произошло. Возможно, она осталась бы с ним…Но, разве можно удержать силой? Если она ушла сейчас, значит, могла уйти и раньше, или же позже…И он, точно так же, ничего бы не смог с этим поделать. Снова всепоглощающий и всеразрушающий гнев к самому себе. Если бы не он…Наверное, если бы у него были силы плакать – он бы плакал сейчас. От гнева, от боли, от обиды…Но сил не было. Ни на что. От пасмурных и безрадостных мыслей его отвлек стук в дверь. Вообще, вряд ли кто из слуг осмеливался даже близко подходить к кабинету, тем более, когда хозяин находился там. Они прекрасно знали, что того лучше не тревожить. Он дал разрешение войти, и дверь отварилась. Служанка, замявшаяся на пороге, несмело шагнула в комнату, держа на вытянутой руке что-то походящее на конверт.

- Что это? – Спросил он хрипло, понимая, что она несет ему что-то похожее на письмо, протягивая руку, и принимая у служанки конверт.

- Должно быть – это вам.

Он с опаской посмотрел на нее исподлобья.

- Кто принес?

- Не знаю. Подсунуто под дверь.

Рука Эрика дрогнула.

- Почему решили, что это мне? – Он осмотрел конверт, на котором не было указано даже адреса.

Та пожала плечами.

- Хозяин, не думаю, что это для кого-то из слуг… А больше некому.

Он, не желая больше медлить, резко порвал безымянный конверт, и достал сложенный пополам лист бумаги. Что-то не позволяло ему развернуть его. Но он, пересилив себя, быстро раскрыл бумагу, чтобы посмотреть, что она скрывала внутри. Послание было весьма коротким, и смотрелось как-то нелепо и одиноко на кажущемся огромным белом полотне бумажного листа.

Он быстро пробежался глазами по одной единственной строчке.

_«Не ищи меня…»_

До боли зазвенело у него в висках.

- Кристина! – С ужасом прошептал он, чувствуя, как в теле начинает расти и разливаться слабость. – Не может быть…

- Вы что-то сказали, хозяин? – Переспросила испуганно служанка, поспешившая покинуть комнату.

- Нет, ничего… - Невнятно ответил он, беспомощно опуская руку, в которой держал записку, и, кладя бумагу на стол, одновременно хватаясь свободной рукой за край стола, что бы не потерять равновесие. – Ничего...


	31. Глава 31

31.

Когда Кристина открыла глаза – она вздрогнула. Незнакомое место напугало ее не меньше, чем напугало какое-то время назад случившееся с ней. Все, что она помнила – это потемневшее хмурое небо, холодный ветер, странный скрежет колес, ее швырнуло в коляске, кажется кто-то оказался рядом, сердце забилось чаще и… больше ничего. А сейчас она где-то, где никогда не была, в незнакомом месте, которое пугает ее, заставляя ее сердце стонать от боли и ужаса.

- Молодая виконтесса хорошо спала!

Кристина приподняла голову, услышав чужой незнакомый мужской голос.

Кто! – Засуетились у нее в голове мысли. О, как бы она сейчас желала услышать знакомый, до боли родной ей голос… Его голос…Голос, которым он, ее ангел убаюкивал ее, погружая в безмятежность, когда она была наивной пугливой девочкой, не позволяя потерять эту тропинку к свету. Голос, которым он вводил ее, повзрослевшую девушку, в состояние, которое она до сих пор не могла описать, заставляя вскипать внутри ее тела страсть, желая как можно скорее преодолеть это расстояние между ними, наконец увидеть того, кому принадлежит этот голос…Голос, который помогал ей не потеряться, чувствовать, жить… Голос, который последние несколько недель, переплетался с ее, голос, который почти неразличимо и вкрадчиво, обжигая ее слух, обещал не покидать ее… Этот голос… Но это был не его голос, и рядом был не он. Она вздрогнула, словно напуганная шелестом листвы птица, и ахнула. У нее перехватило дыхание от вида неизвестного ей мужчины, который был один с ней в комнате.

- Кто вы? – Простонала она, ощущая, как с ее пробуждением утяжеляется голова, и внутри нее начинает расти боль, перерастая в сильную тошноту, причиняя чутко неприятные ощущения и судороги.

Мужчина засмеялся ей в ответ. Он напугал ее. А точнее, доставлял неприятные ощущения. Кристине захотелось вскочить с этой кровати, и убежать как можно дальше. Она дотронулась до своего лба. Голова болела.

- Не думаю, что наше знакомство будет что-то значить! Тем более – для вас, моя дорогая Кристина!

У Кристины от неизвестности навертывались слезы на глазах.

- Вы знаете мое имя?

- Вы считаете, что не знать такую красавицу и умницу, как Кристина Дааэ в прошлом и де Шаньи в настоящем – позволительно? Вас многие знают, виконтесса. Или желают узнать…

- О чем вы? – Застонала Кристина, прикрывая глаза, что б хоть как-то перебороть головную боль.

- Всего лишь рассуждаю. – С легкостью сказал мужчина.

Он несколько секунд пристально рассматривал ее. Отчего по телу Кристины пошли мурашки. Она никогда не ощущала себя так скверно, как сейчас. Словно проедающий ее насквозь взгляд погружал ее в вязкое и липкое отвращение. Она чувствовала себя маленьким беззащитным зверьком, вызывающим интерес других. И этот интерес заставлял выпрыгивать ее сердце из груди.

- А ты, оказывается, еще лучше, чем я думал, малютка! - Сказал он.

От этих слов Кристина ощутила еще большее отвращение и тошноту. Ее желудок словно перевернулся. Этот человек протянул руку, что бы дотронуться до ее лица. Но Кристина отпрянула и вжалась спиной в подушки, часто задышав, словно ей не хватала воздуха, что бы дышать.

- Что вам надо? Пожалуйста… – Плаксиво проговорила она, еще больше отстраняясь от него.

- Совсем ничего… ну… разве что, самую малость!

- Что? – Почти выкрикнула она и почувствовала, как у нее начинает сводить скулы от напряжения.

- Ну… разве на такую прекрасную женщину можно смотреть без восхищения? Такие красавицы созданы отнюдь не для светских бесед… Это скучно, моя дорогая виконтесса де Шаньи.

У Кристины в глазах задрожал страх. Он попытался взять ее за подбородок, но Кристина дернулась, словно до нее дотронулись раскаленным железом.

- Уйдите от меня! – Вскрикнула она, скривившись. – Умоляю, прочь!

- Ты всех так вот просто отвергаешь? – Спросил тот. – Не очень умно, моя дорогая красавица!

Кристину охватил страх. Еще секунда и произойдет что-то ужасное.

- Отпустите меня! Мне надо идти! – Закричала Кристина, и вскочила с кровати.

Жак почти не успел опомниться, как она, словно напуганный юркий зверек, выскользнула из его поля зрения. Он опомнился лишь тогда, когда Кристина уже схватилась за ручку двери, второпях судорожно начав ее дергать. Но, то ли у нее не было сил, то ли дверь была заперта.

- Проклятая девчонка! – Но он успел ее остановить, потянув ее на себя и до боли сжав ее плечи.

Кристина застонала. Он с легкостью оттащил ее от двери, и отшвырнул прочь. Кристина навзничь упала на кровать. От удара спиной хоть и о мягкий матрац, но удар, у нее перехватило дыхание. Кристина облизнула пересохшие губы, ощущая, как к ним приливает кровь, и бьется пульс.

- Собрались покинуть нас, виконтесса? – Не без издевки спросил Жак. – Зря! Останьтесь уж! Я бы хотел, что бы вы еще задержались здесь, в качестве гостьи! Я уверен, мы найдем, чем развлечь такую прелестную малышку!

- Господи, умоляю вас – не трогайте меня! – Попросила она.

- О, поверьте, виконтесса, самое малое, что мне хочется, так это причинять вред такому чудесному и ангельскому созданию, как вы! Вы созданы совсем для другого! И уверен, вы сами согласитесь с этим! К чему все это?

- Зачем я вам? Кто вы!

- Ну… тебе будет проще, если я отвечу – для того, что бы не мешать?

- Кому?

- Любите вы поговорить, дорогуша! – Ядовито процедил он сквозь зубы.

Когда эта девчонка спала, она казалась куда более мирной. Он подошел к ней, и крепко сжав ее запястье, потянул на себя. Кристина приподнялась.

- Пустите меня! – Проговорила она. – Объясните мне, зачем я здесь? И почему! Не прикасайтесь ко мне! Никогда! Слышите! Я не позволю!

- Тому, другому ты тоже так говорила? Тоже так же извивалась в его руках? Знаешь, что-то мне подсказывает, что вовсе нет.

- Эрик! – Воскликнула Кристина. – Что с ним?

Она почувствовала, как внутри нее что-то шелохнулось. Ужас. Упоминание о нем причинило ей боль.

- Не знаю. Поверь, до твоих чертовых любовников мне нет никакого дела… Куда важнее ты!

Но Кристина его уже почти не слышала. У нее начало плыть перед глазами.

- Ангел мой… - Простонала Кристина, ощущая, что сознание покидает ее.

Она снова опустилась на кровать.

- Что?

- …Мой ангел музыки… Я знаю, ты не оставишь свою Кристину. – Голова Кристины опустилась на подушку.

Она что-то невнятно шептала. Жак не без удивления посмотрел на нее, отпуская ее. Интересно, она и впрямь не в себе? Упрямая маленькая сумасшедшая девчонка! Нужна ли ему помешанная на глупостях виконтесса, хоть и очень хорошенькая? Хотя, для девчонки на один вечер миленького развлечения – сгодилась бы, почему упускать такую возможность, почему нет? Похоже, она и, правда, не в себе. Элизабет была права. Несмотря ни на что, она умеет выпускать коготки. А просто так от нее ему ничего не добиться. Она слишком упряма, хоть и ненормальная. Кристина сжалась на кровати. Он посмотрел на ее бледное лицо. Кажется, девчонка лишилась чувств. Ну и черт с ней. Он развернулся, и пошел к двери. Пока Кристина все равно без сознания, он вовсе не должен сидеть подле нее денно и нощно. К тому же, о многом надо еще поговорить, многое обдумать. Теперь, когда Кристину можно предоставить графу, не мешало бы подумать, как лучше и безопаснее сделать так, что бы его состояние перешло ему? А Элизабет, если так трясется за безопасность графа – может оставаться с ним, сколько пожелает. Только, вряд ли ее будет интересовать мужчина, у которого за душой ничего нет!

Сквозь какую-то пелену Кристина услышала захлопнувшуюся дверь. Слава богу – она одна! В голове гудело, по телу волной прошел жар, в груди что-то перевернулось, и опустилось вниз, словно желудок превратился в камень, и стал сокращаться, вызывая неприятные ощущения по всему телу. Еще несколько минут она просто лежала, уткнувшись носом в подушку, приходя в себя, пытаясь побороть слабость. Кристине стало страшно. Она больше не могла здесь находиться. Все, совершенно все пугало ее, приводило в ужас.

Кристина поднялась с кровати, огляделась, и медленно бесшумно ступая по полу, подошла к двери. Отворив дверь, она поняла, что в коридоре никого нет. Ей захотелось бежать. Но, как и куда? Хотя, это было не важно. Какая разница! Главное – отсюда. Дальше, как можно дальше. Она осторожно, будто бы ступала по колотому стеклу, вышла из комнаты, и словно обезумев от ужаса, который охватил ее, бросилась бежать, совершенно не представляя, куда именно она бежит.

Но, даже если бы ее освобождение и могло увенчаться успехом, этого не произошло. На ходу она споткнулась обо что-то, запутавшись в подоле своего платья, и, вскрикнув, рухнула прямо на пол, как маленький ребенок, потерявший равновесие. Лодыжка заныла адской болью. Лучше бы она сейчас умерла. Она удивилась – как она еще не выбила себе запястья, с такой силой ударившись о половицы. Кристина поморщилась от боли, на глазах навернулись слезы. Но не столько причиной им была боль, сколько обида и страх.

- Могу я узнать, и куда же это вы, милая виконтесса, направлялись? – Вдруг услышала Кристина сухой надменный тон в свой адрес у себя над головой.

Элизабет стояла прямо перед ней.

Зажмурившаяся Кристина, чтобы перетерпеть боль, разомкнула веки, и увидела острые носики ее туфель прямо перед своим лицом. Кристина подняла вверх голову.

- Господи, вы… опять вы! – Простонала она, пытаясь приподняться, но нога ныла, и она поняла, что даже при всем желании она не сможет сделать ни одного вразумительного движения, даже если предпримет отчаянную попытку – снова бежать.

- Не стоит так переживать и пытаться сбежать, моя дорогая! – Элизабет грубо подхватила ее под руку, беспощадно причиняя боль, дернув ее на себя, заставляя встать.

Из глаз Кристины прыснули слезы с новой силой, и она что-то простонала.

- Противная девчонка! – Проворчала Элизабет.

- Пустите меня! Зачем? Зачем вам это? – Прошептала Кристина, пытаясь не обращать внимания на боль.

- На твоем месте я бы не задавала столько вопросов, малышка! – Доведя Кристину до комнаты, и чуть ли не швырнув ее на кровать, убрав свою руку, служившую ей опорой, сказала Элизабет. – Любопытство никогда не приводит ни к чему хорошему! Не забывай, Кристина!

- Мне больно! – Словно пытаясь вызвать жалость и понимание к себе, произнесла Кристина, утыкаясь лицом в подушку, сворачиваясь в маленький беспомощный комок.

- И хорошо! Не попытаешься больше удрать!

- Мне не хорошо. Что вы сделали со мною? – Поинтересовалась Кристина, кусая губы.

- Ничего. Пока ничего.

Кристина понимала – все бесполезно. Все. Она совсем одна. Совсем. И ей не справиться с этим.

--

- Кристина не так проста. Рано или поздно эта девчонка снова попытается сбежать. – Проворчала Элизабет, поглядывая на спящую Кристину.

- Она спит? – Спросил Филипп, зайдя в комнату.

Позади него встал Жак. Элизабет улыбнулась.

- Спит, мой дорогой друг. После хорошей порции снотворного, которое пришлось ей вколоть. – И она победно подняла голову, устремив глаза вверх.

- Я всегда знал, что ты никогда не подведешь! – Сказал Жак.

- Если Рауль узнает, а это ни к чему… Но он будет ее искать. Обязательно будет искать. Он не должен найти ее. – Словно рассуждая сам с собою, проговорил граф. – А тогда, моя дорогая Элизабет, все то, что мы хотели… а именно заставить моего брата обзавестись новой супругой – полетит к чертям. Пока он будет уверен, что эта дурочка Кристина жива, он не уступит!

Жак сделал несколько шагов вперед, поравнявшись с Элизабет, и по-кошачьи лукаво прищуривая один глаз, покосился на нее.

- Да она не в себе, скажу я вам. – Проговорил Жак. – Я еще никогда не встречал таких глупых девчонок! Она твердит о каком-то ангеле… Что за глупости! Какой бред!

- Она до сих пор бредит этой сказкой? – Приподнял одну бровь Филипп. – Черт побери, и почему я должен расхлебывать то, что натворил мой брат? – Он скривился в отвращении. – Мне это порядком надоело. Все, что я уже хочу, так это освободиться от этого груза… Мне нужно, что бы Рауль был уверен о том, что он вдовец, а там уже… вы можете сделать с ней, что угодно. Если она вам нужно – забирайте ее.

Элизабет обратила свой взгляд на Жака, и кивнула ему, словно подтверждая ранее сказанные ею слова, касаемо Кристины.

- Но… Не должно произойти так, что бы в один из прекрасных дней Кристина «воскресла»…

- Ну, в таком случае, я знаю, как это решить… И поверьте, мой друг, - заметил Жак, - если вы желаете обрести у меня поддержку, я готов ее оказать. Я знаю выход, и тогда уже Кристина де Шаньи не будет представлять для нас, и для Филиппа де Шаньи никакой опасности! – Сказал Жак. – Вот увидите… Сказки об ангелах, и прочее чревато и уже не излечимо!

--

Она была любовью всей его жизни. Любовью, которая так нежданно пришла к нему, когда он сам не желал этого, и всячески боролся, которая дала ему смысл жизни, силы жить дальше, бороться и ждать… которая сама нашла его, и теперь избрала путь - покинуть его…Как не странно, но это так часто происходит. То, что невыносимо дорого нам – исчезает, не оставляя ни следа, ни капли надежды. За всю свою жизнь он научился не привыкать к тому, что имел. Зная, что в любой момент его жизни может потерять это. Навсегда. Кого теперь ему стоило винить? Себя? Кристину ?Господа бога? За всю свою жизнь он привык бороться – с живыми и неживыми силами, противостоящими ему. С людьми, с судьбой… с жизнью и смертью. Что это – еще одно испытание? В течение какого-то времени он и впрямь поверил, что борьба закончена. Что они все преодолели…В этом он ошибся. И он ошибся, позволив себе больше не думать о дурном, позволив своим чувствам взять верх над разумом… Было где-то около полудня. Он спустился по лестнице и направился к выходу.

- Вы уходите, хозяин? – С долей опасения поинтересовалась у него служанка, заметив его у дверей.

Сейчас было бы даже глупо предположить, что еще вчера ночью хозяин был вне себя от ярости, а сегодня утром походил на человека, которого с каждым вздохом покидала жизнь. Зато сейчас, казалось, что все изменилось, и ничего этого не было. В принципе, она видела сейчас хозяина таким, каким привыкли видеть его все за столько лет – вдумчивым, опрятным, аккуратным, одетым, словно собирающимся выйти в выше общество. Безупречным. И как ей показалось – он был совершенно спокоен. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице, когда он обернулся. Кажется, он так ей и не ответил на ее вопрос. Он, ни говоря ни слова, подошел к ней и протянул сложенный пополам лист бумаги.

- Беатрис, - спокойно произнес он, - если я не вернусь через несколько дней, да и вообще, что бы ни было, вот…

- Но… - Открыла она рот, но так и не успела продолжить, он оборвал ее фразу.

- Прошу вас, если это случится, отправьте моего сына с нянькой по этому адресу. Человек, чей адрес здесь указан, знает меня. И знает о мальчике. Это мой друг. В таком случае он позаботиться о мальчике. Он не откажет. Прошу вас, сделайте то, о чем я попросил. Возможно, моему сыну будет безопаснее с этим человеком… тем более, если со мной что-то случится. Я не могу знать, когда именно я вернусь. И вернусь ли вообще. – Его голос был по-прежнему спокоен. - Хорошо?

Женщина, часто захлопав ресницами, словно не в силах ему ответить, молчала.

- Хорошо! - При повторной попытке его голос напрягся, и этот вопрос прозвучал, как угроза.

- Да, да… конечно. – Залепетала она, сжав в руках листок бумаги с адресом. – Конечно, хозяин. Но…

Спрашивать что-то еще она не решилась. Он поспешно покинул дом. А потом в окно она отчетливо видела, как несколько минут спустя он вывел из конюшни лошадь, и уехал. Беатрис нервно потеребила в руках лист бумаги, и, наконец, решившись, все же развернула его. Она бегло просмотрела указанный адрес.

_«Антуанетта Жири.» _ровным аккуратным почерком было подписано имя той, о ком он говорил какое-то время назад, упоминая о благополучии своего сына. Отправить мальчика к этой женщине? Почему? Разве с хозяином может что-то случиться! Да господи, что он задумал?

--

Казалось, все уже давно потеряло смысл. Ни одно действие не имело никакого значения. А может быть, Рауль зря беспокоится и все нормально? Может быть, на самом деле, ничего ужасного не произошло? Как только он допускал подобное, его разум начинал моментально противиться этим мыслям. Нет, невозможно. О Кристине ничего не известно уже долгое время. Неужели может быть что-то хорошо, не давать повода для беспокойства и волнения? Как не может не быть причин к беспокойству, когда он даже не имеет ни малейшего понятия – что произошло в его отсутствие? А может быть, Кристины уже нет в живых? О нет, только не это! Эти мысли он гнал от себя, не позволяя даже предположить такое. Его одиночество нарушила навестившая его поместье Эмили Кальм. В принципе, они считались соседями. Но во всей этой суматохе он даже не сразу узнал ее, не то, что обрадовался гостье.

- Я слышала, вы, наконец, вернулись из своей поездки! – Проговорила девушка, улыбнувшись ему.

Эмили Кальм была довольно милой девушкой. И более того, он всегда хорошо относился к ней. Когда-то даже он смел надеться, что эта девушка и Кристина подружатся. Но сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось разговаривать с кем-либо. И с ней в том числе.

- Да, я вернулся. Совсем недавно.

- Вы очень бледные, виконт. Вы не заболели? – Спросила девушка, почему-то отводя глаза.

Странная забота, до которой ему сейчас было почти безразлично.

- Нет, все хорошо. Просто я немного устал с дороги. – Стараясь не показаться бестактным. – Все-таки дорога утомляет. - Ответил Рауль.

Девушка согласилась.

- Хорошо, что вы вернулись… - Вдруг неожиданно сказала Эмили, и улыбнулась.

Он ей ничего не ответил. По одной простой причине, - ему нечего было ответить ей на эти слова. К сожалению, он не мог сказать ей в ответ того же самого. Лучше бы он вообще не уезжал. Никогда не покидал бы Кристину, - промелькнуло у него в голове.

- А что Кристина? Как виконтесса? Что с ней? Признаюсь честно, я, после вашего отъезда почти не видела ее… Хотя и хотела справиться о ее состоянии. Кристине же часто нездоровилось.

Что ему было ответить? Вот так просто, что Кристина пропала? Зачем? Это бы ничего не изменилось, только бы сделало еще хуже.

- Кристина… - Протянул Рауль. – Она уехала на некоторое время…

- Оставив вас совсем одного по возвращению… - Засмеялась девушка, и ее щеки моментально залились краской.

Не стоило быть столь откровенной. Это не в правилах хорошего тона. Тяжело передать то, что она испытывала сейчас, но внутри нее играла какая-то радость. Кажется, она была очень рада тому, что снова может видеть его и поговорить, что он вернулся…

- Я хотела сказать… - Сразу же поправилась она, - что вы, наверное, очень скучаете без виконтессы. Все-таки, она ваша жена…

- Да. – Коротко ответил виконт.

- Тогда… я бы, конечно, хотела бы повидать и Кристину, но если ее сейчас нет, не хотели бы вы отдохнуть за чашечкой чая. Считайте это маленьким приглашением. Вы так давно не навещали меня с Кристиной… - И она смущенно засмеялась.

Кажется, замечая его утомленность, эта девушка искренне хотела ему помочь. Или не хотела? Или он уже запутался в том, что вокруг него происходит!

- Простите, Эмили… но сейчас я совершенно не настроен на чаепитие. Простите. – Ответил Рауль, ощущая растущую боль к голове.

Ему стоило хотя бы немного отдохнуть. Этот день утомил его. Больше, чем он даже сам подозревал.

- Я понимаю. – Качнула головой девушка. – Конечно же, понимаю. Поверьте, я совершенно не имела ничего дурного в виду. Просто… ну что же. Но… мое приглашение остается в силе. И если Кристина вернется… я буду ждать вас!

- Безусловно, Эмили. Конечно. – Согласился он, стараясь не показывать ей свое беспокойство и усталость.

После ее ухода Рауль так и не смог привести свои мысли в порядок. Девушка ушла около часа назад, как к Раулю в кабинет зашла горничная, и слабым, бесцветным голосом, произнесла:

- Месье… к вам… к вам… там… ну… это к вам… только он… какой-то… я не знаю… кто он, но он сказал…

- Что! – Потеряв терпение, спросил Рауль, не в силах слушать бессвязный лепет горничной. – Что!

Та не успела договорить. Двери в кабинет с грохотом распахнулись.

Почему-то по глухому грохоту дверей, ударившему по вискам и наполнившему комнату, Раулю показалось, что двери с другой стороны просто с размаху толкнули ногой. Может быть, так оно и было? Служанка приглушенно вскрикнула, прижав руки к груди. Да и Рауль, если бы не сидел в кресле, то, наверное, как подкошенный, рухнул бы на пол, так как силы его покидали, как только на нем остановился взгляд гостя, которого, видимо и хотела представить ему горничная. Но Рауль все-таки нашел в себе силы, и вскочил с места, словно его охватывал пламень, потому что был не в силах усидеть на одном месте, после того, как увидел и сразу же узнал – кто он, его гость.

- Что! – Проговорил он, ощущая, как перехватывает у него дыхание. – Ты…

- Ох, месье! – В испуге прошептала горничная. – Я попросила его подождать… Но он… Ох…

- Вон! – Кинул ей человек, двинувшийся к Раулю. - Прочь! Оставь нас! Быстро!

Горничная еще раз вздрогнула от угрожающего повелительного тона в ее адрес.

- Месье? – Вопрошающе посмотрела она на виконта, словно не зная, что ей делать, и кому подчиниться.

Тот, не в илах шелохнуться, смотрел куда-то сквозь нее, не моргая.

- Уходи… - Наконец смог он осилить, и сделал характерный жест рукой. – Уходи же…

Горничная зашелестела юбками, и, сдерживая рыдания, выбежала из комнаты.

- Ты! – В ужасе выдохнул Рауль, сразу же, как двери за служанкой захлопнулись. – Ты не… ты… - Запинаясь, начал ронять он обрывки фраз.

И, наверное, продолжил бы, если бы не замолчал, пребывая в полнейшем оцепенении, ощущая, как тяжелый взгляд начинает давить ему на горло.

Виконт с трудом мог верить своим глазам. Вот сейчас бы и заговорить о полном помешательстве от всех этих бед и забот, свалившихся на его голову. Ему до безумия захотелось что есть силы тряхнуть головой, что бы убедиться, что это не сон, не плод его уставшего и утомленного воображения, не самый потаенный ужасный страх. Впечатляющая картина – видеть перед собой призрака того, кого когда-то самого при жизни называли _Призраком_. Насмешливая шутка судьбы! Его незваный гость был живым воплощением его страшного прошлого, о котором он старался последнее время даже не думать, рассчитывая, что с ним покончено навсегда и безвозвратно. Если он и был мертвецом, восставшим из сырой земли, где ему и положено быть, то нужно заметить, что для мертвеца он выглядел живее всех живых. И вполне даже очень прилично и хорошо выглядел. Мертвецы так не выглядят. Наверное. Ну, если они, конечно не эфемерные бестелесные призраки. Как минимум – он дышал, как живой человек.

Именно человек. Ну, в том, что это человек, а не сверхъестественная сила, Рауль убедился еще давно, когда эта самая сверхъестественная сила пыталась лишить его жизни. Рауль с трудом сглотнул. Либо у этого человека несколько жизней, как у кота, либо перед ним и, правда, тень из его страшных ночных кошмаров. Ему показалось, что ему что-то сдавливает горло. Память о когда-то пережитом была слишком сильна, даже сейчас, по прошествии нескольких лет. И он ощутимо чувствовал это, хотя понимал, что сейчас его ничто не душит. Но это лишь сейчас. Что бы все изменилось – этому человеку требовалось сделать всего лишь пару шагов по направлению к нему, и, протянув руку, с легкостью сжать его горло, лишив кислорода. Они смотрели друг на друга, словно впервые видели. Хотя их взгляды и наполнялись взаимной ненавистью с течением каждой секунды. Им обоим показалось, что прошла вечность в тех секундах, что они обменивались испепеляющими друг друга взглядами. Но прошло лишь несколько мгновений, меньше минуты.

- Ты жив! – Отрицательно закачав головой, выдохнул Рауль, будто бы не желая верить в это.

И, еще до начала своей фразы ощутил темное тяжелое облако ужаса, с неимоверной скоростью и яростью двинувшееся на него. Он сначала почувствовал, как его схватили за лацканы пиджака, засипев, тряхнули, а потом сильные чужие пальцы легли ему на горло, и он ощутил, как, не в силах противостоять, ступнями оторвался от земли. Его дернули назад, еще мгновение, и у него перехватило дыхание от того, что он со всей силы ударился спиной о противоположную стену. Точнее, не сам ударился, а под напором чужой силы, практически вжавшей его в стену.

- Где она! – Задыхаясь от ярости, прохрипел ему в лицо его противник.

Этот голос виконт мог узнать в любой момент своей жизни, запомнив раз и навсегда еще с того вечера в подвалах оперы. Наверное, он, даже если бы захотел, то не смог этого забыть. Никогда. Если бы взаимная ненависть могла превратиться во что-то ощутимое и видимое, наверное, она бы сейчас наполнила комнату, грузом оседая им обоим на плечи.

- Где она! – Повторил он, и тряхнул его, что у Рауля потемнело в глазах. – Где Кристина! Где Кристина, де Шаньи! – Словно задыхаясь, засипел на него Эрик, чувствуя, как в спазме гнева его пальцы, не поддаваясь контролю разума, сжимаются сильнее и сильнее. – Отвечай, или я…

_Убью тебя!_ – Вопил его рассудок. Но, кажется, сама мысль об этом, вопреки невыносимому желанию, пугала его, не позволяя даже произнести это вслух.

Он так давно не ощущал этого чувства – почти жизненно необходимого желания убийства. Это было так давно, что он уже забыл то ощущение, которым напитывается тело от осознания того, что в твоих руках чужая человеческая душа. Он столько времени пытался гнать от себя это – не позволяя себе даже в страшном сне и мысли о том, что еще когда-то сможет убить. В его жизни итак было слишком много смертей. Он поклялся – сам себе, как только, как казалось, Кристина смогла забыть все эти ужасы и простить его, как только она оказалась в его объятиях и стала его, что больше никогда не совершит этой ошибки, что больше никогда не убьет. Никогда, что бы там не случилось. Во имя нее. Во имя того, что у них было – никогда его душу не опалит темно-багряный кровавый свет, что на его руках больше никогда не будет чужой крови, что он больше никогда не отнимет чужой души, что он никогда… даже ради нее… никогда не убьет.

Но сейчас, ему казалось, что во имя нее и ради нее, он готов переступить эту черту, сломив эту грань. Пусть, может быть, он и будет сожалеть об этом всю свою жизнь. Господи, это чувство, это жажда ощутить всю мощь, сосредоточенную у тебя в руках, которую он не раз ощущал… Наверное, с каким бы наслаждением он сейчас сжал сильнее его горло, чтобы чувствовать, как перехватывает у него дыхание, наблюдать, как покидают последние жизненные силы твоего противника. А потом…Что потом? А потом страшное чувство – ощущение крови на твоих руках, невидимой крови того, чью жизнь ты недавно отнял. Она не сходит и не высыхает, не смывается. Она, подобно адскому пламени начинает жечь тебя, словно кислота, разъедая кожу, принося страшные муки, и кажется это чувство навсегда, навеки, кажется от этого уже никогда не избавиться.

Она проникает сквозь твою кожу, и эта смерть становится частью тебя, оставаясь никогда не сходящим клеймом на твоей душе, каждый день и час напоминая о себе. О, Кристина! Если бы она была здесь! И, слава богу, что ее нет – она бы снова сделала выбор в пользу своего глупого мальчишки, чтобы спасти ему жизнь, дать шанс – ходить по этой земле. Она бы снова остановила его, вопреки всему. Он сделал усилие, и отогнал от себя эти мысли прочь.

- Где Кристина! – Сквозь зубы процедил он, который раз повторив один и тот же вопрос, желая получить на него ответ.

Рауль почувствовал, что его горло отпустили, но вместо этого схватили за грудки, и начали, словно маленького, нашкодившего мальчишку, трясти. Чувство гнева начало подниматься внутри него с каждой секундой. Чувство гнева к тому, который столько раз появлялся в их жизни с Кристиной, который так и по сей день не дал им спокойно жить без этого ужаса, превратив их брак в сосредоточение страдания и боли. Никто, никто и никогда, ни один человек не причинял ему столько хлопот, боли и не погружал в кошмар, ломая его жизнь, и не только его, своим появление, своим существованием. Сейчас он ощутил настоящую ненависть.

- Я не знаю! – Выкрикнул он.

О, если бы он только мог, то, наверное, сам бы был готов убить этого человека. Прямо сейчас. Немедленно. Рауль, чувствуя, что задыхается, схватил его за запястья, и, что есть силы, оттолкнул от себя. Может быть, его противник ожидал этого, позволив сделать это, или наоборот – не ожидал. И, тем не менее, он отпрянул от него, подавшись назад от его толчка, но устоял на ногах, лишь попятившись.

- Так ты жив! – Рауль, сорвавшись с места, на котором стоял, кинулся вперед, опрокинув своего противника, и повалив его на пол.

- Ты ожидал другого исхода, не так ли? – С насмешкой, сказал он. - Ведь ты столько времени прожил с уверенностью того, что тебе удалось это… так просто и низко, испугавшись, убить меня!

Рауль заскрипел зубами, и ударил его. Только, почему-то ему показалось, что тот не почувствовал этого. Кроме того, что лишь обронил свою маску. Да, это был он! Вне всяких сомнений – это был он! Тот, кого он так старательно желал изгнать из своей жизни.

- Я всего лишь хотел ей свободы… - словно оправдываясь, признался Рауль, и замахнулся, но его руку перехватили, отведя ее в сторону.

И Рауль, ощутив толчок в грудь, от которого на мгновение остановилось дыхание, отпрянул, повалившись на спину. Вскочивший на ноги Эрик схватив его за лацканы пиджака, поднял его на ноги, и отбросил в сторону.

О, это желание убить в нем с невероятной скоростью росло. Но, наверное, гнев и ненависть в обоих были слишком сильны, чтобы вот так просто остановиться. И если кто-то кого-то все-таки и убьет, то сначала в полной мере позволит себе насладиться проигрышем и беззащитностью своего поверженного противника. Все, что успел осознать Рауль, так это то, что у него в глазах потемнело, и он услышал звон, такой, который возникает при разбивающемся стекле. Он лишь секунду спустя, успел понять, что одна из дорогих ваз, которую он задел, превратилась под ним в груду острых осколков.

- Я… я ненавижу тебя! Ты… ты… всегда хотел отнять ее… - Крикнул виконт с нарастающим гневом, чувствуя, как его руку колит что-то острое.

Он нащупал где-то рядом достаточно увесистый осколок, попытавшись отбросить его прочь, но все же задержал в своей руке. Кажется, он еще никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. Смерть и мысль о том, что кого-то можно лишить жизни своими собственными руками всегда вызывала в нем отвращение. Лишь одно упоминание о Кристине из уст этого человека позволило ему почувствовать то, что он никогда не чувствовал. Пламя ненависти. Эрик, стоящий напротив него, глубоко вздохнул, словно позволив себе перевести дыхание.

- Ты всегда желал отнять ее! – Еще раз повторил Рауль, часто задышав.

- Ошибаешься! Я лишь хотел ей добра. Я… я любил ее. – Вдруг сорвавшимся голосом произнес он. - Но она все равно стала моей! Моей. Полностью…

Эрик двинулся на него. Рауль ощутил, как вздрогнул. Он уже когда-то испытывал нечто подобное. В данную секунду ему показалось, что лучше умереть, чем услышать то, что он все-таки услышал сейчас. Самый страшный его кошмар. Его противник, который так и не отказался от своей возлюбленной в который раз оживлял его самый сильный страх.

- Я всегда знал, что ты животное! – Кинул ему Рауль. – Что ты сделал с ней? В очередной раз напугал, заставил силой? Господи, бедная Кристина! Что ты сделал с моей женой?

- Она сделала это по своей воле… Я бы никогда не стал брать ее силой. – Хрипло произнес он. Рауль с ужасом окинул взглядом фигуру своего врага. Он был полон решимости. С таким видом дикое животное готовится к прыжку, что бы раз и навсегда покончить со своей жертвой.

- Это невозможно! Этого не может быть! Она никогда… никогда не любила тебя! – Или нет? С болью подумал Рауль. - Она лишь боялась тебя! Ты пугал ее, как страшная сказка ее детства! Она сама рассказывала мне, что…

- Ты уверен в своих словах!

Нет, он не был в них уверен. Даже когда испуганная Кристина признавалась ему, что боится Призрака оперы, он опасался лишь одного – а что, если в сердце его любимой живет еще какое-то чувство, помимо страха? Что если она видит в нем не только преступника и чудовище, но и мужчину? Их так долго связывала какая-то никому неведомая связь. И как ему теперь показалось – никогда не был уверен. Хотя, как бы хотел быть уверенным.

Призрак сделал еще один шаг, вскинул руку. Рауль понял, что еще один молниеносный прыжок его противника, и он даже не успеет сделать последнего глотка воздуха. Он вскинул руку, и, кажется, острие стекла с легкостью вошло тому в ладонь, по запястью быстро тонкими багровыми струйками потекла кровь. Однако он даже не вздрогнул. Через секунду Рауль разжал руку, и Эрик, лишь взревев от ярости, вырвав совершенно глупое, как ему показалось, оружие из его рук, откинул от себя осколок.

- Не вынуждай меня, де Шаньи! Думаешь, меня что-то остановит, если я захочу убить тебя?

- Думаю, нет!

Сейчас он и, правда, так думал. Ему показалось, что бороться теперь было бесполезно. Все теперь бесполезно.

- Кристина не поможет тебе снова!

Если бы он мог его убить! Если бы… Если бы! – Билось у него в мозгу. Убить. Сделать то, чего не сделал когда-то. Даже не узнав, что на самом деле произошло с Кристиной, и знает ли он о ней!

- Ну же! – Крикнул Рауль. – Тогда чего ты ждешь!

Действительно, чего? Руки Эрика задрожали от напряжения. Он слишком сильно сжал горло своего противника. Рауль захрипел.

Ну же! – Эхом отозвалось у него в голове. – Нет ничего проще, чем свернуть ему шею, как маленькому глупому котенку. Просто! Проще некуда…

- Нет! – Взревел он, словно что-то сжигало его изнутри, принося адскую боль.

И он, со всей силы снова швырнул своего противника в сторону, словно любое прикосновение обжигало ему руки. Куда-то, куда он не заметил. Кажется, тот ударился о большой книжный шкаф, медленно сползая на землю. На пол посыпались книги. Рауль поморщился от недавнего удара головой. Стекая с виска, по щеке заструилась кровь. Это он заметил только сейчас, попытавшись утереть взмокшее лицо рукавом. Эрик сжал руку, с раненной об осколок ладонью, в кулак с такой силой, как только мог. На пол закапали крохотные капли крови. Если бы это было так просто сделать. Почему он не мог? Всего лишь один шаг. Один шаг, отделяющий его от шага в бездну. Так хотелось сделать этот шаг, так хотелось ступить туда. К самому дьяволу.

- Ну же, убьешь меня? – Обессилевшим голосом спросил его виконт, не в силах подняться на ноги.

Если так – ну и пусть. Что уже… Эрик сплюнул кровь и поднял на него глаза.

Накрененный шкаф, о который он швырнул своего ненавистного противника, обещал продержаться несколько секунд, после чего с грохотом повалиться на бок. В голове Рауля слишком сильно гудело, а перед глазами плыло, что бы обратить внимание на то, что происходило у него за спиной. Он лишь услышал, как что-то скрипнуло позади. Он сжал руками голову, что бы избавиться от этого звона. Он услышал чей-то голос, но сейчас он не в силах был расслышать. Все, что успел осознать виконт, так это то, что его противник с невероятной скоростью бросился на него. Что бы убить? Наконец-то! На секунду он затаил дыхание. Если ему и следовало сейчас ожидать чего-то, так не пощады от своего ужасного убийцы. Рауль мало что успел понять, почувствовав, как его схватили за шкирку, как щенка, и силой его откинуло в другую сторону за секунду от страшного грохота.

Только это и вернуло его в реальность. Он приподнялся и огляделся. Каким образом это произошло – он сейчас понимал смутно, но большой тяжелый книжный шкаф с книгами, рассыпав их по полу, в данный момент мирно лежал именно на том месте, где еще секунду назад находился он. И если бы он там и остался – страшно предположить, что бы произошло, когда тяжелая мебель накрыла бы Рауля с головой. Эрик, хрипя, и тяжело дыша, опираясь руками об пол, а потом собственные колени, поднялся на ноги, встав поодаль от него. Рауль поднял на него удивленный взгляд.

- Ты… - произнес он, осознавая, что только что произошло.

Разве может быть что-то более упоительное, чем наблюдать за смертью своего злейшего врага? Разве не этого он добивался, придя сюда?

- Ты… Зачем ты сделал это!

Тот ему ничего не ответил.

- ...Что бы уже самолично убить меня?

- Нет. – Услышал он ответ.

- В таком случае… неужели в тебе есть человеческое благородство?

- Человеческое? – Призрак практически рассмеялся. - Кем ты меня считаешь? Ангелом, демоном, дьяволом… чудовищем? – Наконец дополнил он, посчитав, что, наверное, эта характеристика будет одной из самых верных и точных. Рауль на секунду закрыл глаза и перевел дух. Мысли разбегались в хаотичном порядке. Тот, кто именовался когда-то Призраком оперы сделал несколько тяжелых шагов по направлению к Раулю, и остановился совсем рядом. Ему бы хватило еще пары шагов, чтобы наступить ему га горло. Рауль, не произнося ни слова, наблюдал за его действиями.

- Поднимайся Рауль де Шаньи. – Он протянул ему руку. В сердце Рауля что-то перевернулось. Он с удивление посмотрел в глаза своего врага. – Ты приготовился к смерти, верно виконт? В таком случае… приготовься снова к жизни. Вставай же, слышишь? Для меня нет ничего важнее жизни Кристины. И на этот раз у меня нет ни времени, ни желания убивать тебя… Поднимайся, и я обещаю, что не причиню тебе вреда. Для меня сейчас куда важнее найти ее. И я знаю… - Вдохнул он воздух, - для тебя тоже, де Шаньи. И для тебя тоже…

Рауль каким-то чужим отрешенным взглядом смотрел снизу вверх на него.

- Так что? – Рука до сих пор была протянута ему.

По спине Рауля прошелся мороз. Он медлил несколько секунд, но потом, вдруг, словно, сам того не желая, протянул ему дрожащую руку. Эрик крепко сжал его руку и резко потянул на себя, помогая ему подняться. Рауль огляделся. Библиотека напоминала что-то ужасное. Какой-то беспорядок и кавардак.

- Кристина… - Произнес виконт, вздыхая.

Голова до сих пор еще болела.

- Кристина… она…

- Где она? – Оборвав его, спросил у него Рауль. – Я не знаю, что с ней могло произойти. Ты знаешь, что с ней?

- Я не знаю. Она… она… исчезла. – С трудом промолвил он.

- Значит, - обреченно вздохнул Рауль, – все это время она была с тобою? Правду… скажи мне правду!

- Да. – Спокойно ответил он. – Она была со мною. _Была_, де Шаньи. – Добавил он, с тяжелым вздохом, вместе с тем, с полным безразличием и отрешенностью, рассматривая кровоточащую ладонь.

- Значит, она покинула мой дом, что бы быть с тобою! Ради тебя, ради того, чтобы остаться?

- Да. – С тем же тоном снова ответил Эрик, пошевелив пальцами, раненной руки, будто бы проверяя – не онемели ли они.

Это хорошо, что они двигаются, значит, рана не так-то уж и опасна, и не задеты сухожилия. Рауль мельком глянул на его рану.

- Не мог предположить, что она…

- …Будет когда-нибудь со мною! – Закончил его фразу Эрик и поднял на виконта взгляд, вовсе не ожидая того, что увидел. Тот протягивал ему платок.

- Что? – Он снова опустил глаза, рассматривая платок, который тот ему протягивал, и рассмеялся. – Правильно ли я понял тебя, де Шаньи?

- Перевяжи, иначе не остановишь кровотечение. – Бесцветным голосом ответил ему Рауль. Эрик замялся на долю секунды, и все же протянул руку, чтобы взять платок.

- Еще несколько минут назад ты не упустил бы шанса убить меня, не так ли, де Шаньи! А сейчас… как все глупо получается в этой проклятой жизни, не правда ли?

- Не знаю. – Недовольно ответил Рауль, перешагивая через обломки на полу, и останавливаясь у стола, наблюдая, как тот перетягивает рану, чтобы остановить кровь. – Но… не думаю, что теперь самый лучший выход – наблюдать твою смерть от потери крови или заражения раны. Уже, как я понимаю, это ничего не изменит… того, что произошло. – Сглотнув, произнес Рауль, чувствуя, что в горле пересохло.

- Кажется, это ты хочешь показаться благородным, де Шаньи. – Окинув взглядом свою руку, проговорил Эрик.

- Скажи, - вдруг начал Рауль, словно сомневаясь – а нужно ли ему сейчас задавать этот вопрос, - ты любишь _ее_? Кристину?

Эрик недовольно повел бровью.

- Как ты думаешь, де Шаньи, - сказал он, - мне удастся дать глупый ответ на глупый вопрос?

- Как странно... какой странный способ – завоевать любовь женщины - ты убивал, ты чинил свои расправы и устанавливал свои правила, которым должны были подчиняться… Ты рассчитывал, что, испугавшись, она осталась бы с тобою?

- У меня никогда в мыслях не было запугивать ее. Разве я многого требовал? Я хотел дать ей все, в чем она нуждалась, дать ей любовь! И она так и так осталась со мной, де Шаньи! Ты до сих пор не понял? – Эрик присел, чтобы поднять маску.

- Я всегда, всегда знал, что ты, если не забрал ее жизнь, то ты забрал ее сердце. Навсегда. – Дрогнувшим голосом сказал Рауль.

А вот сейчас Призрак оперы мог бы во весь голос рассмеяться, как раньше, зловеще и победоносно, провозгласив признанную своим соперником, победу. Но, как не странно, он не сделал этого. И делать ему этого даже не хотелось. Какая теперь, к черту разница? Он рассчитывал найти ее здесь, хоть и сомневался в этом. И если бы нашел, то в этом случае, уж тогда точно бы убил своего противника. Но, выходит, что и здесь ее не было. Значит, с Кристиной и правда произошло что-то страшное.

- Значит, с Кристиной что-то произошло? – Недоумевая, спросил Рауль. – Иначе, ты бы не появился здесь. Так!

- Возможно, что-то и произошло… - Эрик поднялся на ноги, и распрямился. – Я… не знаю. Но я намерен это узнать.

- Я хочу верить, что – нет. Но… если она была с тобою, может, она что-то говорила?

- Думаешь, в таком случае я пришел бы искать ее сюда?

- Но может быть…

- Разве что это. – Рауль принял из его рук записку.

Он быстро пробежался глазами по одной единственной строчке.

- Кристина? – Спросил Рауль. – Но это не ее почерк. Я знаю ее почерк. Совсем не похож на ее…

Эрик недоверчиво взглянул на виконта, потом вырвал из его рук записку, и сам который раз просмотрел до боли знакомую строчку.

- Значит... В таком случае, ей может что-то угрожать.

- Да, и похоже, даже вовсе не Призрак оперы! – Язвительно заметил Рауль, но как только почувствовал на себе взгляд этого самого Призрака, то решил, что больше подобного говорить, тем более сейчас, не стоит.

- Если с Кристиной что-то произошло, поверь, вот уж кого я не пощажу тогда, так это того, кто будет виноват в том, что с ней случилось что-то дурное… Поверь мне де Шаньи! И ради нее, ради ее блага я сейчас разговариваю с тобою, как не со злейшим врагом… Ради Кристины я готов переступить даже через это, зная, она может быть в опасности. И ее надо найти.

- А… потом? – осторожно спросил Рауль.

- Сначала ее надо найти. А потом… пускай она сама делает выбор, если ты об этом, де Шаньи.


	32. Глава 32

32.

Кристина открыла глаза и застонала. Перед глазами стояла мутная пелена. Хоть ее голова и касалась подушки, но она страшно болела. У нее было ощущение, что голова раскалывается надвое. И сейчас, проснувшись, она ощутила эту боль в полной мере. В таком случае – лучше бы она не просыпалась. Тело было вялым, мышцы свело от слабости. Ей на мгновение стало холодно. Она поежилась. Глаза Кристины устремились в показавшийся ей бездонным и пугающим этой пустотой, белый потолок. Она вздохнула, и вдруг ощутила, будто бы услышала эхо своего вздоха. Кристина попыталась, преодолевая боль, и с трудом приподняв голову, оглядеться. Но не увидела почти ничего. Ничего кроме таких же белых стен, словно сдавливающих ее. Ей показалось, что она заключена в темницу собственного кошмара. Кристина пошевелилась на кровати, но слабость была сильнее ее. Она снова откинулась на подушку. Кровать мерзко заскрипела.

- Где я! – Простонала она, не отрывая от подушки головы, даже не рассчитывая на ответ.

Но, как не странно, ответ она получила.

- Пришла в себя! – Если это ей и казалось, то все равно хриплый женский голос был чужим и незнакомым.

Она вздрогнула от неожиданности. Кристина услышала чужой женский голос рядом с собою, и поспешила подняться. Но ее замутило, и она снова легла, чувствуя, как ее желудок сделал сальто, и сжался в плотный напряженный комок.

- О господи… - Простонала она сквозь зубы. – Что со мной?

- Лежи. – Холодная рука коснулась ее лба. – Лучше лежи.

- Что происходит? – Спросила она, напрягаясь, что бы разглядеть ту, кто была рядом с нею.

- Что? Ничего. Ничего не происходит, дорогая. Все хорошо. Все очень хорошо.

Кристина облизнула сухие губы. Этот ответ ее не успокоил, разве что, еще больше разжег в ней какой-то непреодолимый страх перед страшной неизвестностью.

- Где я, мадам?

- Где! – Женщина, одетая во что-то серо-белое, натянуто замялась. Было видно, что она подыскивает ответ.

- Пожалуйста… прошу вас, ответьте мне. – Застонала Кристина, чувствуя, как глаза наполняются слезами.

- Все хорошо, милочка! Что же ты так-то… переживаешь? Ну не плачь. Это у тебя состояние просто слезы выжимает. Ну-ну. Ведь все хорошо!

- Я ничего не понимаю. Я ничего не помню. Где я? Что произошло? Как я здесь оказалась? – Быстро заговорила Кристина, в надежде, что найдет ответ хоть на один из этих вопросов.

Ей было страшно.

- Твой муж, желая тебе добра, привез тебя сюда… Все пройдет. Оправишься. А потом все будет хорошо. Вот увидишь – будет все хорошо!

- _Кто_!

- Твой муж. – Спокойно ответил хриплый женский голос без тени сомнения.

- Кто? – Снова переспросила она. - Мой муж? Какой муж, ради всего святого! Кто! Кто мой муж? То есть… как его имя?

Женщина покачала головой, словно была вынуждена слушать неимоверно глупые вещи, да еще и искать на них ответы.

- Отдыхай дорогая моя.

- Муж?

- Ну да. Кто ж еще. Разве вы не замужем, мадам?

- Я! Ну… да.

- Ну, вот и хорошо. А теперь поспите. Мадам надо отдыхать. – Странным тоном проговорила она. - Месье Дюпен предупреждал, что, возможно, вы будите говорить что-то непонятное и странное. – Закатила она глаза. - Да и… - женщина снова замялась, - да и не будь этого, вы б и не оказались здесь… Так что ж поделать, что на людей случаются и такие напасти. Ах, как жаль. Такая молодая и красивая… и вот… такие глупости. – Забубнила она себе под нос. - Затуманен ваш рассудок, госпожа. Ну, ничего, даст бог, поправитесь.

- Где…! – Вскрикнула Кристина, оглядываясь. – Где я!

Комната была небольшой, холодной, пустой и наводила ужас. Мебели не было. Лишь с одной койкой, на которой, она собственно, и лежала. Кристине показалось, что она в аду.

- Что это за место? Что это такое!

- Успокойтесь мадам Дюпен… - Наконец, проговорила официальным тоном женщина, и снова уложила ее на кровать. Кристина опять ощутила разрывающую боль, как только голова коснулась подушки. - Больница. Это больница… В больнице, в которой лечат от недугов. Таких, как у вас… А у вас… - женщина заговорила с ней таким тоном, словно Кристина была маленькой девочкой, с трудом различающей человеческую речь, - совсем небольшое недомогание. Но вы сможете поправиться! Если захотите… мадам Дюпен. Вам нужно принимать лекарство. Не волноваться, не плакать, не капризничать, милая. И очень быстро поправитесь. Если будите слушать врача…

- Какого врача? Я не больна! – Опешила Кристина, забыв все на свете. Даже то, что секунду назад ее назвали по имени той, которой она никогда не являлась. Она не являлась мадам Дюпен. Она до сих пор еще была де Шаньи. Носила фамилию своего супруга, Рауля. Но здесь, кажется, об этом не знали. Или знали, но не показывали ей этого.

- Здоровы, вы здоровы, мадам Дюпен! – Взяла ее за руку женщина, и погладила.

Кристина скривилась, и с яростью дернула руку.

- Мадам Дюпен! – Ужаснулась Кристина. – Никакая я не Дюпен! Какой вздор! Кто вам это сказал? Это ложь! Не смейте меня так звать! Это не мое имя!

- Ну да… это, конечно, не ваше имя, - улыбнулась женщина. – А еще у вас есть ангел… он ваш друг, и он к вам приходит. Иногда. И разговаривает с вами. Вы верите, что он из плоти и крови. Правда? Все хорошо, мадам. Только, не волнуйтесь.

Кристина скривилась.

- Что? Кто мой друг, ангел? Откуда вы знаете?

- Ваш муж сказал…

- Это не _мой_ муж!

- Ну да, вы его отказываетесь признавать, бедняжка. Он говорил. – Вздохнула женщина. - Он сказал, что у вас в голове полная мешанина – ангелы и все прочее. Каково ему, бедолаге. Успокойтесь мадам. Все хорошо! – Она погладила ее по плечу.

- Так где я? – Упрямо повторила вопрос Кристина, чувствуя, как слезы страха и обиды текут по ее щекам.

- Мадам, я же уже говорила! Все будет хорошо, дорогая!

- Кто вы?

- Я присматриваю за вами по просьбе вашего мужа! Буду следить, что бы вы принимали лекарства… и вот увидите, очень скоро вы поправитесь!

- …Он мне не муж! – Медленно, отделяя слова паузами, выкрикнула Кристина, ощущая, что ее снова начинает мутить. Скорее всего от голода и страха.

- Я слышала. – И как этой женщине удается не терять сдержанность, словно глыбе льда, которую мало что волнует.

Сиделка. Это сиделка! – Хаотично прыгали у нее в голове мысли. А это… это… Эти стены… эта комната… обращение с ней… Она знала о подобных местах… Эта женщина сказала, что это больница. Нет же! Вовсе нет! Она не помешенная!

- О нет! – Вскрикнула вдруг Кристина, схватившись за голову. – Я не сумасшедшая! Не сумасшедшая! Зачем… зачем вы привезли меня сюда? Не может быть…

- Чего не может быть, дорогая? – Осторожно спросила сиделка, гладя ее по плечу.

Кристина резко встрепенулась, словно желая сбросить ее руку, не позволяя дотрагиваться до нее.

- Позвольте, я уйду!

- Куда? – Наконец она повысила голос, и ее глаза расширились.

- Уйти, дайте уйти! Меня ждут… мой сын… Эрик…

- У вас нет никакого сына… Это все волнение… Вам надо выпить лекарство и все будет хорошо!

- Не буду! – Вскрикнула Кристина. – Мне надо уйти! Я же здорова, вы не смеете!

- Ну конечно!

Кристина села на кровати, чувствуя во всем теле слабость. Но уйти отсюда она должна. Женщина отвернулась к небольшому столику на несколько секунд, пока Кристина попыталась привстать.

- Не надо вам вставать! – Наконец тяжелая рука сиделки, или Кристине показалось, что она была очень тяжелая, опустилась ей на плечо, и повелительно усадила ее на кровать.

- Прошу вас… - Но вдруг она забыла, что именно хотела попросить. – Я… я… я не хочу здесь быть!

- Выпейте же, мадам! – Та поднесла к ее губам стакан.

Нет! – Мелькнуло в ее голове. Но во рту слишком пересохло, и против своей воли Кристина сделала глоток горькой жидкости. А через пару минут, чувствуя, что сил у нее не осталось вовсе, откинувшись на подушку, почувствовала, как поплыло все в темном круговороте.

--

- Филипп, я не понимаю… - Это был первый разговор за все это время, когда виконту удалось поговорить с братом. – Ты должен был сообщить обо всем случившемся. Я ничего не знал. Я даже не знал, что произошло за время моего отсутствия здесь.

- Тебя не стоило тревожить… по пустякам. - Раскурив сигару, произнес Филипп. – Кстати говоря, что с библиотекой, я, было, зашел туда, но… кого ты принимал там, и что, интересно, делал?

- Не важно, Филипп. Прошу, объяснись, я должен знать о Кристине.

- Ты ничего не должен знать о Кристине, мой дрогой брат. – Спокойно ответил Филипп.

- Как это? Речь идет о моей жене! Что с ней?

- Рауль… я… прости меня, но я и, правда, посчитал, что тебе лучше не беспокоиться по этому поводу.

- Позволь узнать, что ты имеешь в виду. Я ничего не понимаю.

- Кристина вряд ли вернется к тебе.

Несмотря на то, что, в принципе, Рауль уже имел представление, по каким причинам, и главное, к кому вернувшись, Кристина покинула его поместье, он горел желанием услышать хотя бы что-то из уст своего брата. А главное, может быть, лишь так можно было, уцепившись хоть за коротенькую фразу, узнать, что произошло с Кристиной уже сейчас. Вдруг он мог знать об этом.

- Понимаешь ли, Рауль, я слишком хорошо знаю сущность таких женщин!

- _Таких_! – Поморщившись, переспросил Рауль. – Таких – это каких же ты имеешь в виду?

- Таких. – Все так же спокойно и невозмутимо ответил Филипп. – Ну, хорошо, я бы мог поднять на ноги весь Париж, как только узнал, что Кристина сбежала, но что бы это дало? Уверен, в первую же ночь ее отсутствия мне пришлось бы вытаскивать ее из чьей-нибудь постели! Скажу тебе откровенно, не самое лучшее занятие!

Рауль ощутил, как у него свело скулы от напряжения. Лучше бы Филипп не говорил подобного. О, лучше бы не говорил!

- Филипп, прошу тебя! – Сдерживаясь, попросил он.

- Какой ты ребенок! – Усмехнувшись. Произнес Филипп, покачав головою. – Сущий мальчишка… Рауль, ты когда-нибудь повзрослеешь?

- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? Я не понимаю тебя.

- Не понимаешь? Я объясню… - Филипп, закатив глаза, снова состроил гримасу человека, изрядно подуставшего от глупой беседы. – Тебе надо радоваться! Это же удача! Я всегда говорил, что не надо тебе было жениться на ней! Ты мог бы просто взять ее, как маленькую хорошенькую содержанку! Поверь, она бы ничуть не пострадала от этого, да и репутация ее тоже, после всех этих… - он скривился, - после этих театральных крыс, через которых, уверен, она прошла, да и после _этого_… как его? Ладно, его имя не важно. Держу пари, ты даже и не подозреваешь, чем она платила ему за свою протекцию. А ты клюнул на ее чистоту и невинность. Черт побери, брат, ты глупец! Но вот твоя репутация, Рауль, серьезно пострадала, да и всей нашей семьи, после того, как эта девчонка появилась в нашей семье! И более того, после того, как она появилась в роли виконтессы. Это невозможно взять в толк. Я до сих пор не могу понять – зачем я позволил тебе жениться на этой потаскухе!

- Замолчи! И это твое оправдание? А если с Кристиной что-то случилось?

Филипп поднял взгляд на брата.

- Да, случилось. – Сухо ответил граф. – Она задрала юбку перед каким-то очередным кобелем. Рауль, ты еще не понял, что она ушла, бросила тебя, сбежала… И поверь, искать ее – значило бы ухудшить итак пошатнувшуюся репутацию нашей семьи. Ты не понимаешь? В таком случае, я уже не знаю, как тебе объяснить. – Филипп начал судорожно тереть висок.

- Я… должен знать, что с ней. Я найду ее!

- Она обошлась с тобою, как с глупым щенком! – Повысил голос Филипп. - И ты до сих пор желаешь ее найти? Да ты и, правда, как ребенок! Забудь об этом!

- Я не верю, что ты ничего не знаешь!

- Не знаю.

- Филипп…

- Не знаю! И более того, ты бы лучше подумал над тем, чтобы жениться уже на нормальной достойной женщине! Тебе нужны наследнике, тебе нужна женщина, которая родит. А не эта ни на что не способная дурочка.

- Я женат на Кристине.

- Считай, уже нет! И если в этом проблема – поверь, теперь намного легче это поправить. Недостойной женщине за ее поступок грозит наказание. Поэтому, лучше бы она гинула на веки, иначе ей будет несладко. Если в измене ее не обвинишь ты, поверь, клянусь, это сделаю я!

- Я не хочу этого слышать! – Остановил его Рауль. – Прекрати! Это моя жена! Я не позволяю говорить тебе такое!

- Твое право. – Раздраженно кинул ему Филипп, и направился к двери. – Но я советую тебе подумать. Только не затягивать. Найди себе достойную супругу, черт побери.

- У меня уже есть жена.

- Твоя жена может быть, уже далеко от этого места, и возможно, наслаждается в чьей-нибудь постели. А, может… она вообще покинула Париж. Но будь уверен в одном – она уже не вернется. Никогда! Я хочу в это верить. - Засмеялся Филипп. – Советую тебе забыть о том, что ты когда-либо был женат на Кристине Дааэ, и позаботиться о своем будущем. Настоятельно советую. - Добавил он, выходя из комнаты. – Не будь идиотом.

Рауль, прикрыв веки, устало вздохнул. Сложно что-либо сейчас предполагать. С Кристиной могло произойти все что угодно. И если он представлял – где и с кем Кристина была с того времени, как исчезла из его дома до недавнего времени, то теперь ее местонахождение волновало уже двух людей – его и… _Призрака_. Рауль немо усмехнулся. Забавное вымышленное имя при отсутствии нормального человеческого имени– Призрак. Интересно, Кристина тоже звала его так? Даже сейчас? На самом деле, он успел убедиться, что призраки – не более, чем люди. Рауль еще раз глубоко вздохнул, что бы хоть как-то пополнить силы, кажется, они были на исходе – моральные и физические, как ручка двери повернулась, и дверь открылась.

- Он сказал, что не знает… - Открыв глаза, и посмотрев на вошедшего, сказал Рауль.

- Это ложь! – Произнес Эрик. – Это ложь! – Повторил он снова, словно желая убедить в этом Рауля. А может, и самого себя. – Он лжет. Твой разлюбезный брат лжет! И… кажется, я даже могу догадаться – почему! Как я понимаю, он заинтересован совсем в другом. Я сделал глупость, что просто так дал ему уйти. Если бы ты позволил мне «поговорить» с ним…

- Я еще раз тебе говорю, что я не позволяю даже приближаться к Филиппу! – Проговорил виконт. – Не смей! Я не думаю… я не думаю, что Филипп мог бы… что-то сказать такого, чего не сказал мне.

- Ну, если ты думаешь иначе – я не буду переубеждать тебя. Я в силах сам найти Кристину. И если твой брат знает об этом, но молчит – он пожалеет. Пожалеет, де Шаньи. Если я не тронул его сейчас, это не значит, что не трону потом, черт возьми.

- Постой! – Остановил его Рауль, когда тот, решительным шагом направился к двери. – Прошу тебя, не надо! Только не надо снова… начинать беспредел.

- Я сказал, что он пожалеет, но не сказал, что он умрет. – Процедил сквозь зубы Призрак.

- Поверь, я так же, как и ты хочу найти Кристину. И знать, что она в безопасности. Она не чужая мне…

- Я знаю.

Эрик поспешил выйти, но Рауль снова остановил его, задав ему еще один вопрос. Хотя, вряд ли Эрику сейчас хотелось вести беседы. Тем более с виконтом.

- Я… все хотел спросить… - Глотнув воздуха, произнес Рауль, перед тем, как Эрик в очередной раз поспешит покинуть комнату. – Я все хотел задать тебе один вопрос… пойми меня…

- Да, де Шаньи. – Эрик развернулся, и в ожидании приподнял бровь. – Быстрее. Не тяни время. Я жду.

- Покинув мое поместье, Кристина увезла с собою нашего ребенка. – Ну… не совсем их, конечно. А что он мог сказать – найденыша? – Точнее, маленького мальчика…

- Это не _ваш_ сын. – Решительно, и почему-то с внезапно усилившимся раздражением ответил ему Эрик. - Это _мой_ сын!

Рауль нахмурил брови. Казалось, либо таким образом он скрывал удивление, либо пребывал в полной растерянности от услышанного. Кровь отлила от лица. Он побледнел.

- Что! – Кинул ему Эрик. – Ты хочешь услышать объяснение – как такое могло произойти! Я не буду пересказывать тебе свою жизнь, де Шаньи. И отчитываться тоже не собираюсь перед тобою… Но, этот ребенок, этот мальчик – мой сын. Ты можешь верить, хотя в это сложно поверить, а можешь – нет. Но так уж вышло. Я долгое время не видел собственного ребенка по вине таких же людей, которые ненавидят меня и презирают за то, что я не похож на них! А ты мог быть рядом с моим ребенком! – Он вздохнул. - Да, Кристина увезла его с собою. Ты прав. Если бы не это, я бы, возможно, никогда не узнал, что он остался жив…

- А… а его мать? – Бледнея, произнес Рауль. – Значит ты… у тебя была женщина? – Бледные губы виконта едва шевелились.

- Это не твое дело, де Шаньи. Его мать умерла. А ребенок… он попал в чужие руки. У меня нет времени, и тем более охоты, де Шаньи, что бы рассказывать тебе эти истории.

- Не могу поверить!

- Твое право. Но даже те, кого вы не считаете людьми – могут ими быть, виконт. Хоть в это и сложно поверить!

- Но ведь мальчик…

Рауль заметил, Призрак не смог сдержать усмешку.

- …Да. Он обычный ребенок. Ты не мог этого даже и помыслить? Ты думал, что такой как я может дать начало лишь чему-то жалкому, жуткому, не человеческому, от чего стынет кровь в жилах и застывает в горле ужас? Или, что это может быть лишь дьявольское сознанье? Что должен родиться непременно скользкий, омерзительный звереныш, которого повитухи, не дожидаясь даже, что он закричит, топят в ведре с водою? Или… ты удивлен, что у меня вообще может быть сын! Что может найтись женщина, которая родит ребенка от такого как я!

Рауль опустил глаза.

- Я не это хотел сказать.

- А что?

- Я думал, что ты всегда любил Кристину, и только ее одну.

- Ты не имеешь никакого права обвинять меня! – Сухо кинул он.

- Ты прав. Не имею. Наверное. Но… - Рауль глубоко вздохнул, наполняя легкие кислородом. – Не в моем праве. Просто, удивлен, что…

- Не заставляй меня своими вопросами или тем более упреками ненавидеть тебя еще больше! Ты предпочитаешь сейчас искать ответы на загадки, которые вряд ли отыщешь, или все же Кристина важнее? Или мне лучше взять за шкирку твоего брата?

- Не стоит…

- Тогда помогай мне, а не мешай.

--

Кажется день. Светло. За большим крепко-накрепко закрытым окном. Но в голове полный мрак, темнота, опустошенность. Странное ощущение. Почти совершенно теряется чувство времени. Кристина не имела понятия – сколько прошло времени, дней, суток, как долго она находится в столь странном, ужасном и невыносимом для рассудка заточении. Она пробуждалась, открывала глаза, вокруг нее что-то происходило, она видела людей, на ее вопросы и просьбы они не отвечали, лишь иногда что-то говорили, гладили по волосам, что-то делали, и она снова засыпала. И так на протяжении неизвестного отрезка времени. Господи, так и впрямь можно сойти с ума, даже если ты не сумасшедшая. Если бы она только могла! Если бы она только могла освободиться от этого опутывающего ее кошмара, если бы она только могла противостоять.

Кристина лежала, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Сегодняшний завтрак не принес ей ничего, кроме неприятных ощущений. Лишь один его запах вызвал у нее в который раз странные судороги в желудке. Она отказалась от него. Впрочем, как и обычно. В пелене своих измученных мыслей она услышала, как дверь открылась. Кто-то вошел. Снова. Кристина приподнялась на подушке. Женщина была ей не знакома.

- Вы… я вас не видела. – Проговорила Кристина, с испугом оглядывая женщину. – Вы еще одна… сиделка? Вы пришли, чтобы снова мучить меня этими лекарствами и этими разговорами, убеждая, что я поправлюсь и прочее? Я и так знаю, что я не больна. Но это все, это все так утомляет меня и мучает. Я клянусь вам, я здорова! Мой ум не поврежден сумасшествием.

Кристина закрыла глаза, и по щекам потекли слезы. За все это время она слишком устала.

- Я больше не могу… Я не больна, что бы вы лечили меня! Что вы делаете со мною? Я забыла – какое сегодня число, я не знаю даже сколько времени, мне плохо, меня мутит, у меня нет сил, у меня все болит… мне страшно!

- Успокойся, милая! – Вдруг Кристина ощутила, что ее гладят по плечам. – Успокойся Кристина.

Кристина подняла на женщину покрасневшие от слез глаза.

- …Кристина. Так ведь? Ведь это твое имя.

- Да.

- Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – Аккуратно поинтересовалась женщина.

- Не очень. Как я могу себя чувствовать!

- Ты ничего не ешь. Так нельзя.

- Я не могу… точнее. Я не хочу есть. Я хочу уйти!

- О, если бы это было так просто.

Женщина присела на стул перед ее кроватью, сложив руки на коленях.

- Милая, лучше не думай об этом.

- Но… я не больна. Я не знаю – почему я здесь. Я знаю, вы не верите мне.

- Отчего же – верю.

Кристина села на кровати.

- Верите?

- Тебе легче верить. Твой взгляд отличается от того, который у других людей, которые находятся здесь.

- Правда? Вы верите мне?

- Возможно. – Вздохнула женщина.

- Я… это ужасно. У меня нет сил ни на что. Я не в силах встать с кровати. Если я не сплю, то мне плохо. Когда я сплю, то ничего не чувствую, а когда ненадолго просыпаюсь – то ощущаю себя словно в аду…

- Лекарства. Это лекарства. – Произнесла женщина. – Я знаю, что они могут сделать. Они предназначены для больных. Но ты не на столько больна… Девочка… О, моя милая девочка, мне тебя искренне жаль.

Кристина вздрогнула от ее тона.

- О чем вы мадам?

Эта женщина отличалась от прежней сиделки. Та даже не могла ей сказать вразумительной фразы, общаясь с ней, словно с ребенком. Сейчас Кристина почувствовала, впервые за все это время, что с нею говорят, как с взрослым здоровым человеком, надеясь на такой же вразумительный ответ.

- Ты здесь не так уж и давно, но я замечала тебя. Я присматриваю за другими больными. Меня не было, когда тебя привезли сюда. Я не знаю, по какой причине ты здесь Кристина, возможно, совсем не по той, по какой принято определять сюда людей, но они обращаются с тобою так, будто бы ты больна. Это ужасно. Их лекарства лишают сил. Я знаю. Ты и так теряешь силы… А они не пощадят тебя. У этих врачей нет души, девочка. Твои силы будут уходить…

- Я умру? – Выдохнула Кристина.

- Ты, возможно и нет. Но вот твой ребенок… Все эти лекарства медленно убьют ребенка.

Кристина вздрогнула.

- Что! Ребенка? Какого ребенка?

Женщина приподняла брови.

- Твоего. Ты не знала?

- Я не понимаю вас. О чем вы? – Кристина задрожала.

- А вот сейчас похоже на то, что ты и, правда, не в себе. Я говорю том, что ты беременна.

- Нет. Это невозможно. – Срывающимся голосом произнесла Кристина. – Как! Я не знала. Но… этого не может быть. Вы ошибаетесь!

Кристина в ужасе спрятала лицо в ладонях, сложенных лодочкой. Неизвестно – чего она больше испугалась, того, что боялась даже предположить этого из-за _его_ слов, сказанных когда-то, или из-за того, что пока она здесь, ее и ребенка будет ждать одно лишь горе.

- Но я не уверенна. – Сказала Кристина.

- История болезни. Они составляют ее. Я просмотрела ее. Когда этого никто не видел, - женщина опустила голову, будто провинилась. – Девочка, это все-таки больница… О твоем здоровье все же справлялись, когда ты поступила сюда. И, судя по всему, это твое единственное недомогание! Я думала, что ты знала… ты должна была знать! Мне так жаль тебя, бедняжка. Я вижу, что они делают с тобою. Мне всех жаль, они так обращаются с ними, но они же не виноваты, а ты… ты вообще не заслуживаешь…

Но, казалось, Кристина ее уже не слушала, заметавшись на кровати, как загнанный в угол зверек.

- Нет! Со всем этим я даже не могла помыслить об этом… господи, мой ребенок… _Его_ ребенок… Неужели он чувствовал? Он знал, когда говорил об этом? Как он мог предполагать? Он, словно знал… - Голос Кристины задрожал.

Женщине на секунду показалось, что Кристина далеко отсюда, что она не здесь.

- О чем ты, Кристина? – Недоумевая, спросила женщина.

- Я не могу поверить… - Лицо Кристины побелело.

- Девочка, я не знала, что это так взволнует. Нет, это, конечно, волнительная новость для любой женщины. Но, по-моему, ты, Кристина чересчур впечатлена… Не стоит так, береги себя!

- Мадам, постойте… я… до сих пор не верю. – Схватилась за ее руки Кристина, словно ища опору для себя. - Но пока я здесь, мы с _ним_ в опасности! С моим ребенком!

Женщина положительно качнула головой, соглашаясь с ней.

- Мадам, я вижу, что вы не такая, как все остальные, - невнятно и быстро заговорила Кристина, - что вы верите мне, и не считаете ненормальной и помешанной! Помогите мне! Прошу вас! Умоляю… Иначе… я не смогу уберечь свое дитя! Его дитя! Ребенка Эрика!

Женщина поджала губы.

- Так выходит, этот ребенок не от вашего мужа? – Озвучила она странную догадку.

- Какого мужа, мадам, да о чем вы? Прошу вас, поверьте, он мне не муж! Человек, который сюда меня привез – не муж мне! Это не так. Просто, я сама запуталась. Я не знаю, как такое могло случиться, но, просто этим людям нужно, что бы… а вообще, не знаю, что им нужно… но я почему-то им мешаю. А этого человека, которого вы называете моим мужем, я даже не знаю! Я никогда не видела! Я не могу пересказывать вам все, это слишком долго. Да и очень непонятно. Но… там… за этими стенами остался человек, остался мужчина, который дорог мне, который много значит для меня, и он отец моего ребенка… Да, он не мой муж. Так получилось. Но, он должен знать обо всем этом, он имеет право на это больше, чем кто-либо другой! Это человек, который мне важен. И его сейчас нет со мною рядом, он, наверняка даже не знает, что со мною и где я. Я даже не знаю, что он думает…

- Ты меня запутала, Кристина! – Вздохнула женщина.

- Да поймите, я сейчас не в силах всего вам рассказать… - поморщилась Кристина, чувствуя, как нарастает волна боли в голове. – Тем более, после того, как я это все узнала.

- Что ты хочешь, Кристина?

- Вы должны помочь мне! - Кристина, поджав под себя колени, села на кровати.

- Как, дорогая моя?

- Я не знаю. Но теперь я должна думать не только о себе. Это слишком! – Прошептала Кристина. – Моя жизнь – ничто, но жить ребенка… О мадам, а если они и вправду…

- …Убьют его? – С горечью произнесла сиделка.

- Прошу вас, помогите мне! Им не важно это, но для меня…

- Я не могу почти ничем помочь, к сожалению. Но могу попытаться, хотя, не знаю, чем. Отпустить тебя я не могу.

- Я умоляю вас! Если так, то не ради меня!

- Как я могу помочь, Кристина? И главное, чем? – Наконец, решительно произнесла женщина, нахмурив брови.

- Достаньте мне бумагу. Мне нужно написать одному человеку. Вы сможете передать записку, если я отдам ее вам?

- Но это запрещено.

- Умоляю вас.

Женщина вздохнула, глядя в расширенные от ужаса глаза девушки. Ей почему-то стало ее невыносимо жаль.

- Я попробую.

--

Элизабет расположилась в кресле перед большим столом Филиппа.

- Бумаги… еще… и вот… - Элизабет разложила все на столе Филиппа стопку бумаг. – Можешь вздохнуть спокойно. В любом случае, что бы не произошло, вот здесь заключение доктора Жеро о том, что ваша виконтесса… - Она, закатив глаза, сделала несколько движений пальцем в воздухе, - так сказать – не очень здорова. А точнее – просто свихнулась! – И она рассмеялась. – Доктор Жеро – хороший знакомый Жака. Так что можешь не волноваться. Кроме того, она под именем супруги месье Дюпена, то есть Жака! Вряд ли у кого-то возникнут какие-либо предположения и сомнения! Все просто более чем прекрасно! Ну? – Элизабет, ожидая реакции, подалась вперед, облокотившись локтями о столешницу.

- Замечательно. Но вот только…

- Да?

- Этот Жак Дюпен… - вдруг начал Филипп. – С чего бы ему так самоотверженно взяться помогать?

Элизабет облизнула губы и растянулась в наигранной невинной улыбке.

- Он мой друг…

- Что значит «друг» в твоем понимании, моя дорогая? Любовник, знакомый, соучастник…

Элизабет оскалилась.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Ничего. Просто хочу знать.

- Не говори так! – Нахмурилась Элизабет.

- Скажи, ты хочешь только лишь того, что бы мой брат женился на твоей сестре?

Элизабет помрачнела.

Она, конечно, никогда не считала графа полнейшим идиотом, но, он выстроил свои верные предположения куда раньше, чем она предполагала.

Это уже все меняло в корне.

- Элизабет… ответь.

Элизабет еще раз засмеялась.

- Филипп, зря ты так думаешь…

- Не думаю, что твой «друг», - Филипп выделил это слово, - ни на что не рассчитывает.

Элизабет замялась.

Рассказать, что граф практически подобрался к правде их замысла – значило подписать ему приговор. Что-то останавливало ее с легкостью сделать это.

Может то, что Филипп был не похож на всех мужчин, которые были в ее жизни до этого. Она привыкла играть ими, видеть в них не более чем пешек.

Всех прежних она ненавидела. Нет, поиграть Филиппом ей даже нравилось. Она всегда любила быть на высоте. Но вот так просто расправится с ним – не могла. То ли она видела в нем слишком сильного и достойного игрока, либо ее сноровка и правда сдала, и она позволила родиться внутри нее какому-то странному и неподдающемуся контролю, чувству. За что не раз обвиняла себя. Но было поздно. Но если Жак не получит деньги путем их изначально задуманного плана – он найдет новый, и он будет куда страшнее. Уж это она могла сказать точно. Она слишком хорошо его знала. О, сколько стоило Элизабет усилий, что бы усыпить подозрение Филиппа. Но, кажется, на данный момент, пока, у нее это получилось. Элизабет вышла, стуча каблучками по замощенной мелким камнем дорожке, ведущей к ожидающему ее уже около несколько часов, экипажу. Она поежилась от промозглого ветра, безжалостно ударившего ей в лицо, и только сильнее натянула на плечи плащ.

- Проклятый холод. – Пробубнила она.

На секунду она остановилась у самой двери экипажа, и оглянулась.

- Бэт, что ты копаешься? – Недовольно пробурчал Жак из экипажа. – Т сколько мне ждать? Что ты стоишь!

Элизабет еще раз поспешно оглянулась, и затем с кошачьей ловкостью впрыгнула в экипаж.

- Что ты возилась?

- Странное ощущение… - Махнула она рукой. – Знаешь, такое бывает, словно за тобою кто-то наблюдает… вот сейчас…

- Бред. Так что наш граф?

- Я передала ему бумаги. Он доволен. Но…

- Что «но»?

Элизабет тряхнула головой.

- Нет. Ничего. Все хорошо.

- Ему понравилось решение проблемы под названием «Кристина Дааэ»?

- Шутишь! Я всегда знала, что великолепно решаешь такие проблемы. Это ты прекрасно придумал! А что на самом деле с Кристиной?

- Она под присмотром. Доктор Жеро хорошо знает свою работу. Кроме того, у нее несколько сиделок. Можешь не беспокоиться за нее!

- А ты? – Улыбнулась Элизабет. – Что, поостыл к этой птичке? Кажется, ты был другого мнения о ней!

- Знаешь… я был бы не против, да уж больно она трепыхается. Мне, честно говоря, лень с ней возиться… Но… пока пусть побудет там, где ей и место. А потом посмотрим! Может она сама захочет!

Элизабет хохотнула в ответ на не столь приличный намек.

- А пока, есть куда более важные проблемы, дорогая Элизабет! Не забывай.

--

Рука Кристины дрожала, когда она писала не столь содержательную записку.

Но почерк плясал из стороны в сторону. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди.

Кристина поставила точку, и посмотрела на женщину, сидящую подле нее. Только бы она не обманула ее, только бы она не предала. Только бы она помогла ей. И ее ребенку. Кристина попыталась улыбнуться. Но это у нее плохо получилось. Сердце сжималось от страха.

- Там указан адрес, мадам… и имя, кому необходимо передать записку. Мадам, я надеюсь только на вас, поймите, кроме вас мне не на кого рассчитывать! Я надеюсь на одно, что все получится… Что… они не опоздают. Иначе… мне страшно представить… что может быть потом.

- Кристина, ты уверена, что мы правильно поступаем, дорогая? Если кто-то узнает, мне страшно предположить…

Кристина незамедлительно кивнула.

- Конечно уверенна. Мадам, как знать, сколько еще времени пройдет, пока все решится. И неизвестно, что и когда взбредет этим людям в голову, пока я здесь… А я не в силах ждать, и не силах противостоять им… Я слишком беспомощна, мадам. И, к сожалению, у меня есть слабое место, о котором они знают – мой ребенок.

Женщина качнула головой, соглашаясь с ее словами.Она была права.

- Но я должна спасти своего ребенка… Вы не представляете, что это значит для меня…. Я вот уже несколько лет, как потеряла надежду на это чудо. И теперь… все так получилось. Нет мадам, я слишком долго ждала этого момента, и слишком сильно желала… Вы ведь понимаете? Я не могу так просто сдаться! Не могу…

--

И почему всем этим бедам никак не наступит конца? Казалось, за последнее время прошло столько, во что Раулю сейчас было даже сложно поверить, представить это все в страшном сне, не то что поверить, что все это коснулось его самого и это вполне реально. На него обрушилось слишком много новостей, о которых он даже не в состоянии был поверить. Но самое невероятное было то, что человек, долгое время о котором он думал как о том, которого уже нет в живых на этой земле, был жив, и был здесь, был рядом. Более того, этот человек, будучи изначально его заклятым врагом сейчас был ему настолько неясен и непонятен, что Раулю иногда становилось страшно. Их слишком многое связывало. Изначально, когда все это началось, он даже не верил в его существование, так как для многих вся эта история о неясном неком инфернальном существе была смешной. Потом ему выдалось убедиться, что он куда более чем реален. Потом эта страшная ситуация. А ведь он мог его убить… Потом шло время, он появился в их жизни снова. Было слишком многое. И вот сейчас… Зачем он это сделал? Зачем он снова уберег его от смерти, когда сам не без его участия несколько раз подвергался опасности? Было слишком много всего, что Рауль не мог так просто понять и осмыслить. Наверное, самым ужасным во всем этом была его растерянность. Он не знал чему верить. Он до сих пор не мог понять – может ли он доверять этому человеку или нет. Но с каждым днем что-то заставляло его менять свой взгляд на этого человека. Может быть… правда о нем и Кристине, в реальности которой, случившейся между ними теперь он был уверен как никогда, или его действия и поступки. Он не знал. О, как все это было сложно. Но вместе с тем он знал еще и то, что по крайней мере на данный момент между ними есть одна связующая точка – жизнь Кристины.

Жизнь той, которая для обоих слишком многое значила, что бы сейчас тратить время на бесполезные, и возможно, не приводящие ни к чему хорошему, мужские войны. Дверь со щелчком отворилась. Рауль, все это время, прохаживающийся в задумчивости по комнате, остановился на ее середине.

- Ты что-то узнал? Ты говорил, что что-то узнаешь… Узнал? - Спросил он.

Эрик перешагнул порог, одновременно снимая перчатки, и оставляя их где-то по пути, проходя к столу. Он встал рядом, облокотившись на него обоими руками, и опустив голову, словно искал ответ, который он мог дать на вопрос, заданный Раулем. Ответа виконт так и не получил.

Он подождал еще несколько секунд. Рауль вопросительно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал на это. Да это было и не обязательно. Эрик сам первый задал вопрос, словно не обратив внимание на то, что тот тоже задал ему вопрос, ответ на который все же желал получить незамедлительно.

- Ты знаешь, кто эта шлюха, с которой якшается твой брат? – Недовольно поинтересовался Эрик, наконец, посмотрев на Рауля.

Вряд ли стоило помнить о приличиях и этикете и начинать беседу с приветствия, прежде чем переходить к основным вопросам, волнующим обоих. Здороваться они в принципе не считали нужным. Виконт стиснул зубы.

- Почему ты уверен, что я должен знать обо всех женщинах своего брата? Это только его дело. Я не лезу в чужие дела. И… - Он на секунду замолчал. - Ты был у Филиппа? – Он словно догадался. Теперь можно было предполагать все, что угодно. В том числе и самое страшное. - Что ты сделал! – Спросил Рауль, повышая голос, чувствуя, как в душу закрадывается страх.

Сложно вот так просто доверять человеку, зная, что когда-то он творил в своей жизни, и на что способен.

- Пока ничего. – Недовольно кинул ему Эрик. - В том-то и дело, что пока ничего! Может быть… с Кристиной уже что-то произошло непоправимое, а я так пока ничего и не сделал!

Он обрушил кулак на пошатнувшуюся столешницу. Раулю на секунду показалось, что еще немного, и стол проломится под его ударом.

- Не ломай больше мебель! Прошу тебя.

Эрик ответил ему недовольным тяжелым взглядом, заблестевшим ненавистью. О, если бы он только мог позволить себе, то он бы разгромил здесь все. Столь ненавистное место. Если бы он только мог – он бы перевернул верх тормашками весь мир. Что есть весь мир без нее? Как можно жить, зная, что она далеко, в неизвестности, может, в сильнейшей опасности, одна?

- Не беспокойся за своего брата, де Шаньи. – Приведя в норму сбившееся от гнева. Дыхание, произнес он. – Я не трогал его. Пока. В данный момент я не посчитал нужным. Как я понял, во всей этой истории есть еще люди… Но поверь мне… в другой ситуации я уже давно бы нанес визит твоему брату… И вовсе не дружеский!

Да уж. И, кажется, Рауль мог бы без труда догадаться, что тогда бы ждало графа. Внутри него что-то перевернулось. Нет, лучше об этом не думать. Он ведь не посмеет. Не посмеет? Хотя бы, ради Кристины. Нет, увы, вот как раз ради Кристины и посмеет.

- У тебя бывают другие решения проблемы, кроме тех, которые заключаются в нанесении увечий?

Эрик усмехнулся. Интересно, что бы ему ответить?

- Знаешь, де Шаньи, ты слишком много не знаешь, что бы я мог тебе что-то объяснить. Ты совсем другой… Точнее я не такой, как все. Тебе не понять…

- Я могу попросить тебя кое о чем?

Ему ответили молчанием.

- Пожалуйста… что бы ни было, но Филипп мой брат… Он вырастил меня. Я не хочу, что бы с ним что-то случилось.

- …Я буду аккуратен. – С издевкой произнес Эрик.

- Так что ты думаешь делать?

- Я полагаю, что если граф имеет отношение к исчезновению Кристины, то тут все продуманно. И к этому имеют отношения еще люди.

- Зачем это Филиппу?

- Если захочешь, поинтересуйся. Но узнать что-то можно только через него… И хочешь ты или нет, но я все же намерен нанести визит в поместье твоего брата.

- Я поеду с тобою. – Решительно произнес Рауль.

--

Мадам Жири посмотрела на мальчика. Казалось, Анри рос очень быстро.

Еще немного, он уже будет без умолку болтать и бегать. Что его может ждать в будущем? Вряд ли Антуанетта могла когда-то даже предположить, что она когда-нибудь сможет увидеть, и даже держать на руках _его_ сына… Какое-то время назад это казалось почти невозможным. Совершенно невозможным. Но, даже невозможное может стать реальным. Бедный ребенок, пока он еще слишком мал, что бы помнить своих родителей. К сожалению, так распорядился господь-бог, что матери он лишился давно, даже не в состоянии и запомнить ее. А отец… Что с его отцом? Неизвестно, что может произойти… Мадам Жири получила письмо от Эрика. Он просил присмотреть за мальчиком. Отказать, конечно, она не могла. Он просил ее, она знала, что значит, на это у него есть свои причины. Но что все это могло бы знать? Не случилось ли что-то ужасное? Дай бог, что бы отец Анри вернулся, и малыш не познал ненужность этому миру, которую так остро чувствовал сам Эрик, и что б малютка не остался круглой сиротой, не получив возможности запомнить и узнать хотя бы своего отца… Еще одной маленькой, беззащитной и разбитой жизни в своих руках мадам Жири не осилит. Хотя бы его маленький сын должен познать счастье. Эрик не оставит его. Ведь не оставит! Он сам слишком хорошо знал одиночество, и в полной мере глотнул боль, принесенную сиротством. Ее резко и беспощадно выдернули из пелены смутных мыслей.

Анри, притихший рядом, когда она задумалась, подполз к ней и предательски дернул ее за косу, вцепившись маленькими, но ловкими пальчиками в волосы. Антуанетта, придя в себя, посмотрела на малыша. Анри моментально состроил невинный взгляд, словно маленький провинившийся зверек, заглядывая ей в глаза. Мальчик, не мигая, смотрел на нее, словно заметив то, что мысли совершенно далеко унесли ее от этого места, и почувствовал свое одиночество. Она погладила его щечку.

- И почему ему никак нет счастья… - Задала она вопрос, относящийся к его отцу, разглядывая малыша.

Но вряд ли надеялась получить ответ от ребенка, который толком-то и говорить еще не умел. В дверь постучали. Антуанетта оправила юбки, взяла ребенка на руки, отнесла его в колыбель, из которой он, кстати, уже вырастал, и подошла к двери. На пороге стояла незнакомая ничем не приметная и невыразительная женщина.

- Да, мадам? – Сухо произнесла хозяйка, приподняв брови.

- Вы… Антуанетта Жири, если я не ошиблась? – Нерешительно спросила женщина.

- Да. – Сдержанно произнесла она, оглядывая гостью. – Это я. Вы правы. Вы что-то хотели, мадам? Чем обязана?

- Я должна вам кое-что передать.

- Что? – Голос хозяйки моментально напрягся. – Что именно? От кого?

- Вы должно, знаете, некую Кристину…

- Кристина? Вы… вы знаете, где она?

- Прошу мадам, возьмите.

Гостья поспешно, словно опасаясь быть замеченной, протянула ей бумагу.

Мадам Жири взяла конверт.

- Она просила передать мне?

- Да. Вам.

- С ней все хорошо? Где Кристина? Что случилось? И…

- Мадам. Я не могу…

- Что значит, не можете? Она в порядке?

- Как сказать. Прощайте.

- Постойте! Что вы знаете о Кристине?

- Мадам, она все указала там… внутри конверта письмо для вас. Она просила вам передать. Она сказала, вы единственный человек, на чей адрес она может отослать это письмо. Простите, больше мне нечего сказать вам.

Мадам Жири закрыла за ней дверь, и вскрыла конверт.

--

- Хватит тянуть время! – Почти заорал Жак.

Элизабет лишь недовольно скривилась.

- Так вы со своим графом проводите меня за нос еще много времени! А мне это не нравится! Я получу когда-нибудь свое?

- Получишь!

- И хотелось бы как можно скорее!

- Имей терпение!

- Сколько же еще ждать? Я и так сделал все возможное. И даже не возможное, моя дорогая Бэт. Хочешь сказать – напрасно? Поторопись. Или я найду новый способ, что бы добиться своего…

- Какой? – Дрогнувшим голосом произнесла Элизабет.

- Поверь, милая, теперь у меня в руках есть некая Кристина Дааэ, возвращение которой не с самой лучшей стороны повлияло бы на репутацию многоуважаемого графа…

- Этому никто не поверит! Тем более ей. Она уже свихнулась под присмотром твоего врача…

- Не тяни время! – Еще раз повторил он. Не поверю, что не можешь ничего придумать, что бы ускорить этот процесс.

- Я уже придумала, мой дорогой Жак. Уже придумала. – Ухмыльнувшись, сказала Элизабет. – Но сомневалась. Поверь, но с этого момента ты развеял мои сомнения! Будь уверен, это хорошая мысль. – И она вздохнула, словно заставила себя нарочно замолчать, что бы не продолжить свой рассказ дальше.

--

Жак Дюпен был слишком умным человеком, что бы Элизабет вот так просто могла провести его. Она была далеко не глупой. Но она знала, что даже ей так просто не справиться с ним. Мало того, что он был умен, он был еще и опасен. Достойный противник, если объявлять ему войну. Если бы она могла так просто решить все эти проблемы, которые беспокоили ее вот уже столько времени. С Кристиной было покончено, глупой девчушке все равно никогда не выбраться из того места, в котором она находилась. Оттуда так просто не выбираются. А это значит, что Филипп был спокоен за будущее бывшей виконтессы, а вместе с этим, и своего брата. Это значит, что никто теперь не мог ему помешать – освободить его брата от этой надоевшей девчонки.

Именно этого он и добивался, именно к этому он и стремился. Жак сумел с должной правильностью подгадать – что и как необходимо сделать, чтобы оказать незаменимую услугу графу. Только, увы, за все надо платить. И, кажется, он об этом догадался. Только… догадался ли он, что именно за плата ему будет выставлена в виде серьезного счета? Особенность Жака и заключалась в том, что он терпеть не мог оставлять на своем пути тех, кто в принципе для него мало что значил, и, кроме того, мешал ему. А что граф мешал ему – не было никаких сомнений. Но в последнее время Жак и сам стал изрядно мешать Элизабет. После последнего разговора с Элизабет, Жак, в принципе, для себя отметил, что ожидать от нее чего-то вряд ли стоит. Необходимо действовать самому. Если уж он решил. А он решил. Элизабет была хорошим напарником, но в данный момент было что-то, что заставляло его задуматься – а стоит ли продолжать держать ее рядом с собою?

Элизабет в свою очередь сама понимала, что, возможно, из всего этого у нее остался один выход. И ей нужно было сделать лишь один шаг к этому выходу. Наверное, выходов было куда больше, чем предполагалось.

Но один, и самый основной выход – это правда. Другое дело – стоит ли начинать еще одну игру, исход которой еще неизвестен. В любом случае, она не так-то уж и много потеряет с потерей в ее жизни Жака. Только, возможно, приобретет.

Там будет видно.

- Ты говорил, что не доверяешь Жаку. – Аккуратно поинтересовалась Элизабет у Филиппа.

- Верно. С чего ты взяла, что я должен ему доверять? Я привык не доверять людям. Даже тем, которые снаружи всячески пытаются показать свое участие… – Ответил он ей.

- Ни с чего не взяла. Может быть и не должен. – Сухо проговорила женщина, прищурившись, словно кошка.

- Объясни.

- Филипп, Жак не так-то прост.

- Я знаю.

- Но ты не знаешь самого главного.

- Есть что-то еще?

- Думаю есть.

- Тогда… мне хотелось бы услышать об этом.

Филипп посмотрел на свою собеседницу.

Высокомерная и уверенная, сейчас она позволила промелькнуть какому-то странному сомнению в своем взгляде.

Филипп нахмурился.

- Дело в том, что Жак… на самом деле Жаку нужно…

- Что?

- Гораздо больше, чем он может потребовать? – Закончила она.

- Или ты говоришь все, как есть, или я перестану слушать твой бред.

- Возможно, Жак захочет денег!

- Я же сказал, что за оказанные услуги я хорошо плачу. И счета по содержанию нашей дорогой Кристины буду рассматривать тоже я. Что-то еще?

- Да.

- Что?

- Это слишком маленькая плата для Жака.

- Не понимаю.

- Ему нужно твое состояние.

- Что ему нужно!

- Ты все прекрасно понял. Я не хочу повторять дважды. – Повела плечом Элизабет.

Филипп скривился.

- Ты знала?

Элизабет ответила молчанием.

- Ты знала! – Он схватил ее за запястье.

- Какая разница? Я знаю это сейчас. И говорю тебе об этом сейчас… Что бы суметь поправить то, что, возможно, через какое-то время будет непоправимо.

- С чего ты вообще это взяла?

- Я очень хорошо знаю его. И его методы. Я могу тебе сказать одно, либо ты опередишь его, либо он будет первым, и тогда он одержит победу.

--

И куда теперь безотлагательно направляться с письмом Кристины? В нем был указан адрес того места, где она находилась. Она просила как можно скорее сообщить об этом Эрику, и просила поторопиться, и его в том числе, так как это важно, и от этого зависит не только ее жизнь... Если бы еще найти самого Эрика, что бы сообщить ему об этом. Так как он передал мальчика в ее руки, значит, в его доме его уже давно нет. Где тогда? Так вот в чем дело. Кристина пропала. Он ищет ее. Мадам Жири потерла виски, что бы хоть как-то справиться с нарастающей болью в голове от переизбытка новостей. К сожалению, ни одна из них не была радостной. Все словно на подбор,

Если она не может найти Эрика, а Кристине все равно надо помочь, то остается один выход. И, может быть, Кристина бы не позволила этого сделать, в случае, когда Эрика нет, она не знает где он и что с ним, она может помочь только этим…

- Да, мадам? – Дверь открыла молоденькая служанка.

- Виконт де Шаньи дома?

Девушка посмотрела на женщину со строгой выправкой, в ожидании, стоящую на пороге поместья.

- А вам нужен виконт лично, мадам?

- Да. У меня к нему весьма серьезный разговор.

Девушка было открыла рот.

- …И очень срочный. – Добавила Антуанетта.

- Но мадам… - Наконец произнесла девушка, - его сейчас нет. Он уехал. С каким-то человеком. По каким делам – я не знаю. И я не знаю, когда они вернутся.

- С каким человеком?

- Я не знаю, мадам.

- Как я понимаю, он будет не скоро?

Девушка пожала плечами.

- Не знаю.

--

Графа в его поместье не было. Служанка впустила виконта, так как тот был его братом, а вместе с тем и еще одного странного человека. Но настороженный и одновременно испуганный взгляд служанки это самое последнее, что сейчас беспокоило Эрика. Рауль на какую-то долю секунды спокойно вздохнул. Может это и к лучшему, что Филиппа нет сейчас здесь?

Уж лучше пусть его не будет, чем он станет зрителем ужасной картины, разворачивающейся у него на глазах.

- И что ты намерен делать?

- Где у твоего брата кабинет?

- Вон там. – Указал Рауль. – Что… что ты хочешь?

Но ему ничего не ответили. Только хлопнули дверьми кабинета. Рауль поспешил в след за своим… За своим злейшим врагом? Ну… другом уж его сложно назвать. Очень сложно. Эрик поверхностно осмотрел стол. Но там ничего не было, за что бы мог уцепиться его взгляд. Точнее, ничего, что бы его интересовало. Резной дорогой ящичек с сигарами, хрустальная пепельница, графин с бренди, дорогая промокашка, чернильница, короче говоря, разного рода безделушки, которые у него появилось желание со всей силы смахнуть со стола, насладившись звоном, который бы издали все эти вещички, ударившись об пол. Рауль, стоя поодаль сосредоточенно наблюдал за действиями Призрака.

- Что ты будешь делать? – Спросил вдруг Рауль, замечая, что тот присел, и дернул на себя за ручку ящик стола.

- Искать… У тебя есть другие идеи? Нет, можно, конечно, сесть в кресло, и с наивным видом подождать возвращение графа… Ты можешь так и сделать.

Господи, к чему все это приведет? Он самолично впустил этого человека сначала в свой дом, потом в дом своего брата, а сейчас должен стоять и наблюдать за его странными, порою пугающими неясными действиями. Рауль безнадежно пожал плечами. Призрак, Филипп, он, Кристина… Все перемешалось. А главное, стало вовсе не понять, что делать и как быть.

- Ищи, де Шаньи. Ты же хочешь найти ее? Тогда помогай мне, черт возьми, а не смотри, как глупый щенок… Ищи! – Он с легкостью вывернул содержимое ящика на стол. – У твоего брата непременно что-то должно быть! Должно… я знаю!

- Откуда?

- Просто чувствую.

Чувствует?

У него еще есть и шестое чувство!

Рауль вздохнул, и посмотрел на груду бумаг.

- Боже… почему ты всегда сеешь вокруг себя такой беспорядок?

Эрик поднял на него тяжелый взгляд, оторвавшись от разгребания бумаг.

- Хочешь, что бы я сейчас заботился о чистоте кабинета графа? Прости, у меня нет этого желания. Ищи!

- Так что искать? – Хотя бы знать, к поиску чего приступать-то? Бумага, вещь, что? - Что ты хочешь найти? – Подошел к столу Рауль, открыв еще не тронутый ящик.

Выворачивать все он не будет.

Ему хватило беспорядка и перевернутой мебели в своей библиотеке, которую и по сей день не привели в полный первозданный порядок.

- Хоть что-то…

- Понятие растяжимое. – Недовольно протянул Рауль.

Собственно, в том ящике он ничего не нашел, потому закрыл его, и отошел от стола, но его остановило резкое:

- Вот!

Рауль обернулся на голос Призрака. Выходит, нашел!

- Что? Что там? – Поспешил он узнать.

- Что значит Кристина Дюпен! – Взревел Эрик, сминая в руках бумагу, и поднимая на виконта совершенно озверевший взгляд.

Рауль поспешно подошел к Эрику, и, вырвав у него бумагу из рук, поспешно, но внимательно начал просматривать ее.

- «Госпиталь душевнобольных Жеро»? – Прочитал он, и с ужасом посмотрев на Призрака.

Кажется, он начал понимать.

- Кристина...

- Ты уверен, что это она?

- Тебе известно много Кристин? Если нет, то почему в таком случае эти бумаги в столе твоего брата? …И счета за оплату.

- Я не знаю. – Растерянно произнес Рауль, находясь под впечатлением.

- У вас есть родственники, которые…

- Нет! – Быстро ответил Рауль.

- И слава богу! – Усмехнувшись, заметил Эрик. – Это она. И она там.

- Я ничего не понимаю. Зачем?

- А это… надо спросить у твоего брата! И на этот раз… если с Кристиной что-то произошло – я вытряхну из него душу!

Да уж. И Рауль сам был в этом уверен, как никогда. Только бы с Кристиной все было в порядке.

- Ее надо как можно скорее забрать… А потом я нанесу визит твоему брату.

Рауль ответил молчанием.

- Не стоит себя утруждать.

Виконт резко обернулся на голос. В открытых дверях своего личного кабинета стоял Филипп. И надо сказать, не смотря на весьма уверенный голос, выражение лица у него было таким, когда собственными глазами видишь привидение.

--

Кристина услышала какой-то шум и переполох за дверью. Она поспешно открыла глаза и подскочила на кровати. За окном было уже темно. Значит ночь. Или вечер. Она не знала. Да это было сейчас и не очень важно.

Кристина вскочила с кровати и кинулась сначала к окну, потом к двери. Дверь распахнулась, она вовремя успела отскочить в сторону, иначе бы ее просто ударило дверью. Ей в глаза ударил свет из коридора. Она зажмурилась. Но была вынуждена как можно скорее разомкнуть веки, что бы посмотреть, что происходило в коридоре.

- Я забираю ее.

- Куда? Вы же говорили, что она должна пробыть здесь как можно дольше!

- Уже нет! Для нее нашлось дельце, куда поважнее!

Кристина увидела врача, и… того малознакомого человека, от которого у нее при первой встречи по телу проходили мурашки.

- Что встала, как статуя? – Услышала Кристина недовольный голос в свой адрес. - Хватит здесь быть, птичка! – Кинул ей Жак, и схватил ее за запястье. – Пошли!

Кристина взвизгнула от боли, попыталась выдернуть руку из его хватки, но не смогла. Она была слишком слаба.

- Что случилось?

- Меньше задавай вопросов!

- Нет, пустите!

Он потащил ее куда-то прочь. Кристина, как не упиралась, так и не смогла ему противостоять.

- Умоляю, пустите! Мне больно! Пустите!

Но руку не разжали, и продолжали тянуть куда-то по коридору. О нет, ее не могу увезти отсюда! Только не сейчас! Не могут! Теперь, когда она сделала все, что бы спастись, когда она отправила ему письмо! Он должен придти за ней! Должен! Он придет…И не найдет ее. Кристина застонала от ужаса. Снова этот кошмар. Он вытащил ее на улицу. Кристина поежилась от внезапного холода. На ней была лишь одна рубашка и больничный халат.

- Куда мы едем? – Простонала она, не в силах противиться тому, что ее силой сажают в экипаж.

- Не переживай малютка, мы навестим некоторых людей.

- Зачем? Пустите меня, пожалуйста! Каких людей?

- Уверен, ты их знаешь! И в первую очередь, если захочешь жить, то поможешь не. Просто не пытайся удрать, из этого не выйдет ничего хорошего. Тебе всего лишь нужно делать то, что я скажу!


	33. Глава 33

33.

Бренди.

У Филиппа сейчас было невыносимое желание – подойти к столу, взять графин, и как можно скорее налить себе стакан обжигающей темно-янтарной жидкости, что бы, сделав глоток, прогнать от себя эти страшные, и возможно, не реальные, ведения, приводящие его в ужас. Этого в принципе не может быть. Ему еще никогда не приходилось видеть живьем тех, кто должен быть мертв. Давно мертв. Один из его ужасных кошмаров, а точнее, кошмаров его брата должен быть мертв. По крайней мере, он так считал. Но, похоже, это было серьезной ошибкой. Филиппу потребовалось несколько секунд, что бы оценить ситуацию, и преодолеть бессилие в коленях, от чего ноги сами по себе подкашивались. Так кому там везет? Дуракам, убогим, кому там еще? Хотя, это совершенно не важно. Но, похоже, этот человек, если он еще им являлся, стоящий напротив него, явно входил в состав тех, кому заметно везет. Будь он первым, вторым, и кем-то там еще…

- Так как мне это понимать? – Недовольно произнес Филипп, устремляя взгляд на свой стол. – Рауль! – С укором произнес он, переводя взгляд на брата, одновременно пытаясь не упустить из поля зрения своего непрошенного гостя, от которого, как он полагал, можно ожидать всего, что угодно.

- Что с Кристиной? – Не выдержал виконт.

- Что с ней - и так все понятно! – Гневно сказал Эрик, ответив за Филиппа.

Филипп перевел на него взгляд.

- Надо же, а я надеялся больше никогда уже не увидеть вас, сударь! – Сквозь зубы, процедил Филипп.

- Я разочарую вас граф, можете убедиться, что я отнюдь не бестелесное существо, и не призрак, а живой человек из плоти и крови! Какое разочарование для вас. Представляю!

- Я вижу, что не призрак! – Недовольно произнес граф. - Вряд ли призраки смогли бы учинить такой беспорядок!

Глаза Призрака сверкнули, наполняясь яростью. Эрик сошел с места, и двинулся на Филиппа. Граф непроизвольно сделал несколько шагов назад. Самое большое сожаление сейчас было о том, что он не носил с собою оружия. Ах, если бы у него только было с собою оружие. Он бы уж не промахнулся, и раз и навсегда покончил бы уже с этим человеком, который так мешал уже долгое время. А так…Этот человек один своим взглядом вызывал какой-то холодящий душу ужас. И что граф мог сделать? Ничего. Этот человек был далеко не мальчишкой, с которым было бы, уповая на свою силу, так просто вступить в схватку, тем более зная, как он умело и безжалостно управлялся со своими жертвами. Филиппу стало не по себе в тот момент, когда он представил, что сейчас ему с собачей хваткой просто-напросто вцепятся в горло, и как маленькому хилому цыпленку свернут шею.

Филипп на секунду представил этот звук, хруст собственных костей. Это ужасно. Но Эрик лишь на секунду задержался на нем взглядом, когда поравнялся с ним. Раулю показалось, что еще мгновение, и воцарившаяся, давящая на слух тишина разорвется над ними на миллионы осколков, дождем осыпав комнату.

- Живи де Шаньи. – Кинул он графу, словно сделал одолжение, замечая трепещущий в его глазах страх. - Я еду за ней! – Эрик, стремительным шагом направился к дверям, удаляясь от графа.

Филипп свободно вздохнул, когда избавился от его взгляда. Не самое приятное ощущение, надо сказать. Но у самых дверей Эрик остановился.

- …И если с ней что-то случится, - произнес он, снова поймав взгляд графа. Того опять затрясло, то ли от ужаса, то ли от ненависти и недовольства. - Поверь… ты проклянешь день, когда появился на этот свет! Если я не тронул тебя сейчас, это не значит, что я не трону тебя потом.

- Не надо мне угрожать!

- Я не угрожаю. Я предупреждаю.

- А можно ли ожидать что-то еще от убийцы! Ну конечно… - Усмехнулся Филипп, – мне никогда не было понятно, что же такого нашла в тебе эта глупая певичка!

Рауль молниеносно перевел взгляд на брата. Во взгляде виконта вспыхнул ужас. Молчи! Молчи, ради всего святого! – Предупреждал он немо. Лучше бы граф молчал. Зачем он об этом?

- Я не думаю, что ты такой хороший любовник, что бы женщины норовили прыгнуть к тебе в постель! – Если и можно хоть как-то одержать реванш, так хотя бы так. – Или, за годы террора этого вшивого театришка ты получил сполна от бестолковых легкодоступных шлюшек, которые пели и танцевали там?

Призрак шумно вздохнул. Что стоит придушить этого графа? Если бы Эрик мог выпустить ноздрями пар, как раздразненный красным полотном бык – он бы это сделал.

- О нет, представляю, какое удивление и ужас обуревали ими, после того, как они видели, какой ты на самом деле. – Ухмыльнулся граф, уже начавший отчаянную рискованную игру. – Хотя нет, есть кое-что другое - таких дешевых замарашек, как твоя певичка заводят преступники и убийцы. Для других мужчин они не годны… Они слишком заляпаны. Подобными тебе!

У Рауля все перевернулось внутри. Он ощутил, как душа сжалась в комок. Он видел, как при упоминании Кристины глаза Призрака налились кровью.

Эрик сжал кулаки, и, сделав несколько шагов от двери, снова поравнялся с графом. Филипп напрягся. У него возникло стойкое ощущение, что сейчас этот человек уж точно сделает что-то ужасное.

Но уже было не ясно, какое именно желание было сильнее – увернуться от ловких рук убийцы, или понаблюдать, как ярость, рождаемая словами графа, овладевает этим человеком. Но Эрик ничего не сделал. Лишь усмехнулся.

- Шлюх, де Шаньи, заводят такие, как ты. Точнее, их заводит твой набитый деньгами кошелек. И только. И никогда не смей ровнять _ее_ на тех, с кем проводишь время ты! Но времени объяснять тебе это, и убедиться, что ты понял, у меня нет. Может потом. Когда Кристина будет в безопасности.

- Стой. Я еду с тобою. – Произнес виконт, позволив себе на секунду облегченно вздохнуть. Главное, его брат еще жив.

- Нет. Ты остаешься со своим… - Эрик кинул презрительный взгляд на Филиппа, - со своим братцем. Ты мне там не нужен. Я еду один.

- Нет. Там Кристина. И я еду с тобою…

- Рауль! – Нахмурившись, произнес Филипп. – Ты совсем рехнулся! Отдай ее этому… этому… к чертям их! Пусть забирает свою свихнувшуюся дуреху, и направляется к самому дьяволу в ад!

- Прекрати Филипп! – Не желая слышать, произнес Рауль. – Как угодно, - обратился он к Эрику, – но я еду туда же. Хочешь ты этого, или нет. Я должен убедиться, что с Кристиной все хорошо.

--

- Куда мы едем? – Поежилась от ночного ветра Кристина.

- Я же сказал. Кое-кого навестить. Я думаю, они будут рады, тем более – такой гостье, как ты, милочка.

Уж вовсе не милочка, а больно дотошная девчонка никак не унималась. Все это заставляло Жака раз от раза контролировать себя, что бы окончательно не выйти из себя. Может стоит проучить ее, дав понять, что не стоит открывать свой рот тогда, когда тебя не просят? Да жалко портить такую красоту. Уж больно миленькое личико! А если он сломает ей ее чудный носик или свернет ей ее тоненькую шейку – даже как-то не по себе будет. Равносильно, что пройтись острым ножом по прекрасному дорогостоящему полотну средневекового художника. Ах, нет. И повезло же кому-нибудь болвану! Ведь эта девчонка досталась кому-то. И может по своей воле во всей своей красе, что, несомненно, увеличивает наслаждение обладания сиим счастьем в своих руках, да со всеми своими прелестями, которые призваны радовать глаз. От мысли об этом Жак цокнул языком, пристально изучая Кристину. Во всем теле томно заныло желание. К сожалению, ему не посчастливилось познать всего великолепия этой девчонки. Пока. Ну и пускай идет ко всем чертям! Она может сравниться с дикой кошкой. А он не очень любил напрягаться в решении проблем. Уж лучше он просто использует ее как орудие, что бы после получить куда более дорогостоящий приз, а поразвлечься с какой-нибудь хорошенькой девчушкой он еще успеет. Кристина – отнюдь не верх совершенства несмотря на смазливую мордашку и выразительные глазенки, как у напуганного дикого зверька. Женщины, как сорняки. Для всем известных целей этих сорняков можно найти где угодно! Так что – это не беда, если с Кристиной ничего не вышло! Хотя, если бы он все же захотел доказать ей – кто главнее и чье слово последнее, ему ничего не мешало продемонстрировать все это этой девке прямо здесь и сейчас. И он бы ничего не смогла сделать! Но, честно говоря, его голова сейчас была забита совсем другим, нежели желанием придаваться любовным забавам под промозглым ветром и серым пасмурным осенним небом.

- Зачем все это вам!

- Может, помолчишь? – Рявкнул Жак. – Ты и так меня уже раздражаешь своим визгом. Это было бы куда разумнее, дорогуша! Или тебя заставить?

Кристина сжалась. Все ее надежды на возможное спасение только что рухнули. Она искренне верила, что ей не позволят пропасть. И что теперь? Пустота. Такая же пустота, как синь этой ночи, в которой тонул сейчас ее разум.

- Если на тебя плевать графу де Шаньи, то я знаю человека, которому на тебя далеко не наплевать, куколка.

- Кто? – Дрогнувшим голосом произнесла Кристина.

Только бы не тот, о ком она думает.

- Виконт. – С легкостью ответил Жак. - Ты же его жена, если я не ошибаюсь. Да, моя дорогая?

- Рауль! – Протянула Кристина, сдерживая слезы. – Его нет в Париже… - С надеждой прошептала она.

- Ошибаешься, пташка. Он здесь. Давно здесь.

Жак усмехнулся, наблюдая, как побелело лицо девушки.

- …Он ведь не захочет созерцать, как его милая, такая красивая, - засмеялся Жак, погладив руку Кристины, но она сжала ее в кулачок и отдернула, - такая молоденькая и миленькая женушка отправится к праотцам. А за жизнь надо платить! Таковы правила. Уверен, это лучший способ…

Ну, разве можно так просто упустить такую золотую жилу? К тому же, он положил на все это столько времени и сил, что отступать вот так просто было бы уже глупо! И потому, сейчас хоть что-то отхватить было бы уже не плохо.

А Элизабет… проклятая прохиндейка обязательно получит свое, как только он добьется того, к чему стремится. Но это потом… Кристина нахмурила брови в ответ на его слова. Господи, как же ей был противен этот человек. Ужасно. Страшное ожидание. Что будет потом? И это ожидание сковывало сердце. Она еще не знала, к чему могла привести эта ночь… И это заставляло закрадываться страх в ее душу.

- Я вас не понимаю.

- А ты и не должна ничего понимать! Это не твое дело. Лучше пока обратись к всевышнему, что бы твой муженек сделал так, как мне необходимо… иначе сегодня ночью будешь беседовать на облаке со своими ангелами…

Кристина закрыла глаза и вздохнула. Вместе с ней вздохнул ее ребенок…

--

- Как мы ее найдем?

- Очень просто. Если она здесь – значит, мы ее найдем. И теперь проси своего бога, что бы Кристина была жива, иначе…

- Что значит «своего»?

- Ничего.

Если бы Рауль мог только предположить, что в его жизни когда-нибудь произойдет такое вот – он, наверное, сам бы не поверил. Даже если бы ему сообщили, что вероятно это пусть и не в жизни, а лишь в страшном-страшном сне. Эрик резко бросил ему поводья, Рауль, среагировав, поймал их, но, не успев понять, что именно произошло, потерял его из виду в ночной темноте, лишь услышав удаляющийся в пустоту шорох его плаща.

- Черт побери, стой! – Не выдержал он и выругался.

Да уж, бесследно скрываться от глаз посторонних этот человек умел прекрасно. Кристину надо было искать незамедлительно. И только сейчас Рауль ощутил какое-то странное чувство внутри себя – найти Кристину раньше, чем он. Это было так страшно ощущать. Ощущать себя словно на скачках, поставив все свое немалое состояние на одного из благородных скакунов. Ощущать это непонятно откуда взявшееся, и вспыхнувшее страшным огнем, соперничество.

А Кристина – та единственная и бесценная награда, которая достанется победителю. Господи, да что же это он такое творит?

Что за мысли! Неужели его чувства к его крошке Лотти были еще сильны в нем? После всего, что произошло между ними? После того, как он ощущал страшную обиду и ненависть, нежелание видеть ее, и ничего знать о ней? За все это время, во всей этой суматохе он совсем запретил себе думать об этом. Он запретил себе ощущать ревность к Кристине и ненависть к этому человеку, который превратил их жизнь в один невыносимый кошмар. Он запретил себе думать о том, как возможно этот человек, или это существо, он так до сих пор и не смог определиться, может держать в своих объятиях с животной хваткой хрупкое прекрасное тело Кристины, а она горячо и страстно, со всей неистовостью отвечать ему на его поцелуи. Как она может шептать ему что-то своим нежным голосом, томно прикрывая веки, бросая на раскрасневшиеся щеки тень от густых ресниц, когда ощущает его прикосновения к своей коже, задыхаться от жара любовных ласк, биться в конвульсиях страсти, часто и ненасытно дышать под тяжестью чужого тела. Это невозможно! Неужели он все это мог ей дать? Это просто невообразимо. Одно дело представить Кристину в объятиях светского красавца - любителя женщин, что еще можно оценить человеческим разумом, и понять, и другое – вот так… с ним. Есть что-то, что поддается пониманию, а есть то, что – нет. Хотя – он был тоже человеком. И за все это время, Рауль в этом убедился. Кажется, у него был даже ребенок. О, об этом вообще лучше не думать, а-то точно можно сойти в ума, и тогда даже никуда не придется ехать, а так и остаться вот в этом заведении.

Это слишком сложно, что бы с легкостью понять. Но, наверное, этот человек тоже заслуживал любви, нежности, страсти… всего остального, что так жаждут простые люди в этой жизни, данной им богом. Почему он - нет? Почему он не должен желать того же? К тому же, не смотря ни на что, как бы ужасен он не был, что бы он не творил, он обладал долей человечности и благородства, которые порою были не свойственны другим, которых можно встретить на этой земле. И самое главное - судя по всему, он действительно любил Кристину. Возможно, это была и есть единственная женщина в его жизни, которую он любил. Мог любить, и будет любить. Если бы он не любил ее – он бы не дал ей свободу в самом начале. Но вот любила ли его Кристина. Могла ли она любить его, как мужчину? Рауль вздрогнул. То ли от своих мыслей, то ли от ночного холода.

Пора уже положить конец бессмысленным рассуждениям, и пора отправляться на поиски Кристины. Мало ли что могло уже произойти за это время. Рауль бросился в темноту. Через несколько минут он был в помещении. Рауль выскочил в коридор, там он в полумраке наткнулся на какую-то женщину, кинувшуюся к нему на встречу.

- Что вам надо, месье!

Он схватил ее за плечи.

- Мадам…вы должны знать… у вас здесь должна быть девушка… Кристина… по бумагам она… Кристина Дюпен… Кажется так. Знаете? Вы знаете? Прошу скажите… вы должны знать где она!

- Кристина? – Приподняла брови женщина.

- Да, Кристина.

В сердце тревожно заныло. Женщина нахмурилась, словно припоминала. Сложно было не вспомнить. Ведь днем раньше она передала ее письмо тому, кого она просила навестить, с надеждой на помощь.

- Да… она была здесь. – Подтвердила женщина.

Рауль вздрогнул.

- Что значит была?

- Была месье. Но сейчас ее здесь нет… - еле слышно, напугано проговорила она.

- А где она?

- Ее увезли.

- Кто?

- Тот человек, который и привез.

- А кто этот человек? Кто? – В нетерпении повысил голос Рауль.

- Я не знаю, месье. Не знаю. – Робко проговорила женщина. – Не знаю…

Рауль разжал руки.

Женщина попятилась назад, словно давая ему дорогу, и пропуская ее. Выходит, они опоздали, и Кристины здесь нет? Надо сказать об этом… ему. Как можно скорее. Если, конечно, уже не поздно, и он не разнес половину госпиталя ко всем чертям, пытаясь найти ее… Кристину. Но, как его найти?

Он же не будет, бегая по коридорам, кричать вслух «Призрак!», зовя его, в надежде, что он отзовется. А вообще, есть ли какое-то имя, на которое он может откликнуться? Рауль знал только это. И то, вряд ли «призрак» может считаться именем! Хотя, в чем была проблема? Даже если бы он и позвал его так вслух. Можно поспорить, в этом месте, где он сейчас находился, на него даже никто не обратит должного внимания, если он даже так себя и поведет. Но, слава богу, этого ему все же не пришлось делать. В самом конце довольно длинного коридора брезжил, хоть и тусклый, но свет. Рауль почему-то первым делом кинулся именно туда. Из приоткрытой двери доносились достаточно слабые хрипы. Виконт кинулся в дверной проем.

Что ж, Призрак поступил достаточно разумно, наведавшись сразу же к самому доктору Жеро. Вот уж что-что, а в отсутствии ума его нельзя было упрекнуть. Наверное, сию встречу, доктор запомнит надолго.

- Отпусти его. Ее здесь нет. – Запыхавшись, выкрикнул Рауль, влетев в распахнутые двери.

- Откуда ты знаешь?

- Ее нет, ее увезли…

- Кто? Куда увезли?

- Это не известно!

- О, месье, - затрепыхался Жеро в руках Эрика, словно забившись в предсмертной агонии. Надо сказать откровенно, такого испуга он еще не испытывал. - Пожалуйста, - задрожавшим голосом начал мужчина, дрожащими слабыми руками хватая его за запястья.

Правда, сейчас на доктора этот самый Жеро был мало похож. Скорее – на белое полотно или на одного из своих пациентов. Бедняга, еще не известно, кому требовалась после всего этого помощь – его пациентам, или ему самому. Его самого сейчас хоть клади в палату тяжелобольных.

- Месье, умоляю вас… уберите его от меня! Он… не-нор-р-ма-альный! – Не членораздельно забурчал он, заметив в дверном проеме Рауля, и сразу же увидев в нем своего единственного спасителя при сложившейся ситуации. – Ей-богу, он… он меня задушит! Я, правда, не знаю, где эта самая ваша Кристина… Он мне не верит! Была, была… она здесь была… но ее уже нет здесь. Правда, нет! – Запищал Жеро. - Клянусь вам! Клянусь!

- Кто? – Захрипел Эрик. – Кто это был?

- Н-ну…

- Кто ее мог увести?

Эрик встряхнул его, видя, что еще мгновение, и треклятый доктор лишится сознания, и разжал руки, и доктор, точнее, сейчас жалкая его пародия на него, обессилено, словно мешок с тряпьем, рухнул на стул, закашлявшись, и схватившись за ворот рубашки, потирая дрожащими пальцами шею.

- Жак Дюпен.

Мало что говорящее имя. Эрик изогнул дугой бровь.

- Куда?

- А вот этого я не знаю. Откуда мне знать… Увез и все.

Врач начал сипло кашлять.

- Господи, да вы не в себе! Вам нужна помощь! – Заворчал он в адрес Эрика.

- Заткнись! – Кинув на него гневный взгляд, рявкнул Эрик. – Что ты узнал? – Обратился он к виконту.

- Ничего. Что ее здесь нет. И только.

О, если он только найдет когда-нибудь Кристину – он никогда не отпустит ее. Все это полностью вышибло его из колеи. Как такое могло случиться?

Кому понадобилось вот так жестоко отнимать у него Кристину, когда он только что обрел ее, ее любовь, ее ласку, ее нежность? Кому это понадобилось? Это все привело к тому, что сейчас он разговаривает со своим злейшим врагом, с тем, кого он ненавидел все это время, с этим мальчишкой, с виконтом, который отнял у него когда-то все – жизнь, которой была Кристина, смысл, любовь, свет, надежду. Он выдернул Кристину из этого зеркального, сказочного мира, который он так старательно создавал для нее долгое время.

Для своей маленькой чудесной девочки, для своей ученицы, для малютки Кристины, которую он боготворил, к которой он боялся прикоснуться, словно опасаясь, что от его прикосновения сказка кончится, мир разрушится, а она погибнет, которой он боялся причинить вред, боль, когда он даже не мог помыслить, что она может быть кем-то большим, чем чистым, невинным и наивным ангелом, что она может быть просто женщиной.

Эрик вздохнул. Воспоминания причинили ему боль. Честно говоря, теперь он даже не представлял, что может быть дальше. Он поймал себя на ощущении того, что он в тупике.

--

То, что будет с Кристиной Дааэ, а точнее виконтессой де Шаньи, сейчас графа интересовало меньше всего. И возможная опасность, которая могла ей угрожать, и причем, скорее всего немалая опасность - его мало как трогала.

Пусть она сейчас попадает в руки аж к самому господу богу или сатане. Это уже совсем не важно. Тем более – ему. Куда более важным ему сейчас казалось выпутаться самому, чем заботиться о жизни девчонки, которую он на дух не переносил. Чертова Элизабет могла бы рассказать все гораздо раньше, а не дотягивать до самого последнего! Хотя, что с нее взять, она так же не так проста, как и этот ее Дюпен, она тоже рассчитывает, впрочем, как и все, урвать куш побольше. Конечно, да сам Дюпен не так-то прост!

Было бы наивно полагать обратное. Это граф понял с самый первый секунды упоминания о нем. Такие люди не бывают слишком просты. Проклятье…А что теперь? Где Дюпен, что у него в голове, и что будет? Послать бы его ко всем чертям! Граф поспешно складывал бумаги, разбросанные по своему столу. И что за напасть? То один убийца в его доме, причем, похозяйствовал он здесь основательно, как у себя дома, за такое бы подлеца пристрелить бы на том же месте, и что б без промаха, наверняка, другой – от Дюпена вообще не известно, что можно ждать!

- Ты решил что-нибудь?

Мысли графа беспощадно прервались.

Но это были не те мысли, о которых можно было бы сожалеть. Филипп поднял глаза. Элизабет криво улыбнулась, когда он посмотрел в ее сторону.

- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Спросил Филипп, увидев на пороге Элизабет.

- Пришла к тебе... – Без удовольствия ответила она, делая шаг вперед. – Узнать… Проведать.

- Проведать! – Недовольно кинул ей граф, криво улыбаясь. – Проведать, не обобрали ли меня еще по твоему науськиванию до нитки?

Элизабет сделала вид, что не услышала его слов. Так было проще. По крайней мере, сейчас. Она осмотрелась вокруг.

- Что здесь такое произошло!

- Ничего… такого.

- А, по-моему, что-то такое как раз произошло… Судя по твоему выражению лица. И вообще…

Граф позеленел от ярости.

- Произошло! – Вдруг повысил голос Филипп, и кинул недовольный взгляд на женщину. – Произошло! Еще как! Твой дружок собирается сделать что-то… что я пока не знаю, но не думаю, что это «что-то» будет приятным дружеским сюрпризом мне на праздник! Ну как, тебе нравится такое объяснение?

- Филипп, ты не представляешь, с каким бы наслаждением я собственными руками придушила бы этого Дюпена. - Прошипела Элизабет, проходя в комнату, и усаживаясь на кресло.

Филипп посмотрел, как она размеренно оправляет складки на юбках. А с каким бы удовольствием он сам придушил бы и ее сейчас. Ему все так надоело, что он бы придушил сейчас уже кого угодно!

- Ну, так что ж ты этого не сделала, милочка? Силенки подвели? – Съехидничал он, и бросил стопку бумаг на стол. – Уверен, у тебя было много подходящих моментов, когда ты была в его постели! Не захотела терять порядочный доход, которым он тебя регулярно снабжал? Что ж, понимаю…

Элизабет удивленно посмотрела на него и скривилась, словно хлебнула чего-то чрезвычайно кислого.

- Эх, Филипп… - Протянула она, закатывая глаза, словно сейчас услышала от него полный бред, и хотела показать ему, как он заблуждается в своем предположении.

На самом деле, он был в чем-то прав.

- А теперь подумай сам, не ужели ты думаешь, если бы этот идиот что-то значил для меня, во всех смыслах этого слова, что я бы тогда вот так сдала его?

Филипп фыркнул ей в ответ, усмехнувшись.

- Уверен ли я! Уверен. Да ты бы сдала и родную мать, если бы это было нужно, Элизабет. Ты смеешься!

Филипп, наконец, дотянулся до графина, и плеснул в стакан бренди, затем с жадностью сделал большой глоток, чувствуя как горечь, вместе с теплом растекается по уставшему телу.

- А вот в этом ты не прав. – Наблюдая за его действиями из-под опущенных ресниц, пробормотала Элизабет.

Наверное, он не прав. По крайней мере, одна сторона души Элизабет хотела в это верить сейчас. Та часть души, что представляла собою клочок души простой, наивной и нетронутой жизнью девочки. Только, как сложно было это признать. Сложно. Очень. Да почти невозможно. Этот мужчина, возможно, разрушил все, что на протяжении не одного года она пыталась выстроить, то, что она по мелким крупицам собирала, склеивала, создавая стену, отгораживаясь от окружающего ее мира, стараясь быть независимой, холодной и черствой. Да, она любила деньги. Как ничто. Жажда к благополучию объяла все. И она никогда не любила по-человечески, не зная, что такое – когда вспыхивает сердце в пламени чувств. Но разве это порок? Ее вынудили. Может быть – она и хотела бы быть другой. Она должна была стать такой. Иначе бы она не выкарабкалась. Иначе бы она не вытянула свою младшую сестру, которая была еще пока почти ребенком, на поверхность, в другую жизнь. Ах, как она и сама сейчас желала бы глотнуть бренди. Но, к сожалению, в ее поле зрения был лишь один стакан. И этот стакан сейчас был в руках Филиппа. Наверное, именно сейчас она почувствовала столь невероятное желание и силу убить за этот глоток бренди.

- Так что ты решил с Дюпеном?

Филипп нахмурился при упоминании имени этого человека.

- Ну… я знаю тут одного, кто бы мог в этом помочь… Жак Дюпен очень живописно болтался бы на какой-нибудь ветке дерева в ближайшей округе. – Филипп еще раз глотнул из стакана бренди.

- Фи, как не эстетично. – Уселась поудобнее Элизабет, и начала рассматривать свои ногти. – И кто он?

- Не важно. Он все равно вряд ли согласится… Он только что покинул мой дом с моим непутевым братом в поисках этой дурочки Кристины Дааэ! Дааэ, черт, - сплюнул Филипп. – Как я ее ненавижу! Что б она подохла, что б она больше не портила жизнь де Шаньи, что б мой брат ее так и не нашел, что этот… чудовищный призрак утянул ее в самое жерло ада! Хочу поглядеть на лицо своего брата, когда он убедится в том, что овдовел! Это будет мой праздник.

- Я всегда знала, что ты слишком великодушен! Так это тот… призрак?

- Тот. Тот! – Поспешно подтвердил граф. - Я думал, он и сам давно подох, отдав дьяволу свою жуткую душонку убийцы и мошенника, так нет. Он живой… Таких так просто не убить и не избавиться от них! Почему-то господь бог любит ненормальных и убогих, и всегда спасает их, давая еще один шанс на спасение.

- Да ты что! – Казалось, еще немного, и Элизабет захлопает от восторга в ладоши. – Тот самый? – Она вытянула шею. - Послушай, я хочу на него посмотреть!

- Только это? – Съязвил Филипп. - Больше ты ничего не хочешь!

Элизабет наигранно, оскорбившись, надула губы.

- А предлагаешь? Что – можешь порекомендовать! - И она расхохоталась. – Ну-ну… Вообще-то, я не тащу к себе в постель кого попало! Если ты об этом.

- Правда? А я думал, именно этим ты и занимаешься! Хотя, если честно признаться, мне плевать!

Элизабет скосила взгляд.

- Ох, но если это действительно он, о ком ты мне рассказывал, и таков, какой он есть, в таком случае, думаю, у меня не хватит выдержки. Это, наверное, не так-то просто… – Хохотнула Элизабет, махнув на Филиппа.

- Ну почему же, если тебе, как и глупой певичке Дааэ нравятся чудовища в постели, да что б еще и пострашнее, думаю, ты получишь великое удовольствие! И возможно, даже не малое.

- Заманчиво, не поверишь, но мне даже стало весьма любопытно… Но я привыкла к мужчинам хорошего сорта. Ты же знаешь.

Ох, уж лучше бы она сейчас поменьше болтала. Голова Филиппа грозилась расколоться от боли, оставив его разум сиротой. А здесь эта пошлая трескотня этой идиотки! Кто это выдержит? Да никто! От нее полез бы на стену даже самый праведный послушник божий, давший обед смирения и терпения. Так можно было и полностью выйти из себя, утеряв всякий контроль. И Филипп ощущал, что сейчас – еще одно слово – и это произойдет. Либо его голова взорвется, либо Элизабет заткнется, отпробовав его кулак.

- Ну, от чего же. Попробуй. Может тебе понравится! – Прищурившись, сказал он ей. – Что же ты так сразу отказываешься? Вот заодно и найдешь замену для партии в постели… Хорошее решение.

Элизабет промолчала. Глупая тема. Похоже, после всего случившегося он ненавидел ее, как предательницу, и не стеснялся этого показывать.

А она начинала ненавидеть его…

- Ну… - через несколько секунд протянула она, - может он – это все-таки выход?

- Решила все же?

- Может быть, - сделала упор на эти слова Элизабет, - Дюпена отправить прямо ему в руки? Ведь ты сам говоришь, он знает толк в этом деле… он ведь…

- Хватит с меня связываться с убийцами. Мне это надоело. Меня мало привлекает перспектива – связаться с этим… я даже не знаю как его назвать… Даже при условии, если он возьмется избавить меня от твоего разлюбезного дружка! У меня есть другие решения… Более подходящие. Честно говоря, вряд ли Дюпен предпримет что-то раньше завтрашнего утра. – Предположил граф. - А до этого времени я успею сообщить обо всем в жандармерию. Пускай этим займется полиция… а мне не очень хотелось бы становиться мишенью…

- Но… - Элизабет медленно приподнялась с кресла, понимая, чем это грозит, - но… тем самым ты подставишь под удар и меня. Ты сдашь меня им… - Медленно, словно пытаясь разъяснить самой себе, произнесла Элизабет.

Ее выражение лица моментально изменилось.

- Сказать откровенно! – Совершенно спокойно произнес Филипп, поставив стакан с бренди на стол.

Элизабет замерла в ожидании, сжав руки в кулаки.

- Да мне плевать на тебя.

Удар.

Словно в самое слабое место.

Как и рассчитывал.

Причем безжалостный и умно просчитанный удар.

- Но я…

- Элизабет, плевать. Слышишь? – Спокойно и с холодом в голосе повторил он, лишь бы она заткнулась.

- Негодяй! – Кинула она ему и поспешно подошла к нему, взглянув в глаза.

Совершенно опустошенные. Он бы мог ответить ей тем же самым, назвав ее тоже далеко не миролюбивой наивной девочкой. Единственным желанием Элизабет было – вцепиться хищническими клыками, которыми она, увы, не являясь волчицей, или кем-то еще, не обладала, ему в глотку, словно дикая поверженная кошка.

Глупая защита, глупый способ отвоевать хотя бы кроху своей утерянной убитой и втоптанной в грязь гордости и чести – но это все, на что она сейчас была способна. Она поддалась на него, словно и правда хотела сцепиться ему в горло. Филипп успел оттолкнуть женщину, перехватив ее руки, и кинув ее прочь от себя, как маленького котенка. Элизабет, потеряв равновесие, повалилась на пол, зашуршав юбками.

- Ты не можешь. Я сделала это ради тебя! – Закричала она, забарахтавшись в ворохе юбок. - Я могла бы прикончить тебя как последнюю дворовую собаку, де Шаньи… и тогда все бы было, как и всегда! Думаешь, я бы не смогла! Ха, да я столько раз делала это! Черт, дура, какая же я дура, что позволила убедить себя в обратном… в том, что ты достоин жизни, а не поганой смерти Филипп! Но я пожалела тебя… ты… ты... я тебя…

- Жалость – плохое чувство, дорогая! – Подошел он к ней, глядя на нее сверху в низ.

Еще никогда она не чувствовала себя так никчемно.

- Что ж, ты неплохо смотрелась рядом. Как красивая игрушечная безделушка. Но иногда игрушки ломаются, и их надо выбрасывать… подальше. Что бы не мозолили глаз. Понимаешь, Элизабет?

Глаза Элизабет сверкнули. Была ли это ярость или это были слез – было не понятно. Она захлебнулась гневом и бессилием.

- И тебе больше нечего сказать мне!

Хороший вопрос.

Что можно ответить?

- Ну… мне было с тобою хорошо.

- И?

- И все.

Элизабет задохнулась в возмущении, как ядовитым ароматом перегнивших цветов, отравляющим ее сознание и рассудок. Она могла бы сейчас плюясь слюной, до пены во рту деря глотку, как собака на чучело, доказывать ему, что сделала все ради него, и не предала его – но ему это было надо? Только что он дал ей понять, что она ничто. И никогда не была для него чем-то большим, чем игрушка, которые со временем принято обновлять, а старые отправлять на чердак. Элизабет поднялась, и кинулась к нему.

- Ты… бессовестная свинья! – Гневно кинула она ему, прежде чем зычный шлепок опалил ее щеку, приведя в чувство.

Элизабет отпрянула и с ужасом посмотрела на Филиппа, схватившись за, словно, обожженную огнем щеку. Чего он не переносил, так это подобных женских скандалов. Не хватало еще пустить слезу, начать говорить, как он важен для нее и прочее…Вот этого он ненавидел. Для него были не приемлемы подобные выходки со стороны женщин. Потому, он никогда не позволял им подобного.

- Да надо было с тобою покончить! – Рявкнула она, словно желая уничтожить его одним лишь своим словом.

Потому что другого оружия у нее не было. Щека ныла и покалывала. Нет, порою, она принимала от мужчин многое, даже грубость и боль. Но то было, хотя бы отчасти так называемым наслаждением, забавами, свойственными людям.

Но она никогда вот так просто не принимала боли, приносимой каким-то мужчиной, которого сейчас она готова была убить. Элизабет оскалилась, и в третий раз рывком ринулась на него, в надежде уже не известно на что, хотя и понимала – победу ей не одержать, он все равно сильнее ее. Филипп с размаху оттолкнул ее, попытавшись покинуть комнату. Силы покидают всегда в самый не подходящий момент. От этого толчка она не устояла, и если в первый раз она рухнула в ворох собственных юбок, то теперь ее затылок лег прямо на ребро подвернувшегося стула. Она сипло вздохнула, словно что бы набрать полные легкие воздуха, и потеряла сознание. Женщина распласталась на полу с совершенно безобидным и умиротворенным выражением лица. Филипп успел это отметить, прежде чем услышал отдаленно доносящийся за окном стук колес и копыт.

--

По фасаду, утопающему в ночи Кристина узнала поместье брата своего мужа – то есть графа де Шаньи.

- Боже мой! – Прошептала она, когда Жак выдернул ее из коляски, как беспомощную куклу.

Почему она делает все это? Почему она позволяет так обращаться с собою? Возможно, если бы она не носила в себе ребенка того, чей образ на протяжении всего этого ужасного времени не отпускал ее разум, она бы предприняла отчаянную попытку сбежать, защититься, прекрасно зная, что ее может ждать. Но сейчас, в данной ситуации она просто не могла так рисковать, зная, что попытка сбежать навредит в первую очередь не ей, а ее целиком и полностью уязвимому ребенку. Попытаться вернуть себе свободу - подвергнуть себя опасности, а это означало подвергнуть еще большей опасности своего еще не родившегося ребенка.

Кристина жалобно застонала от вполне объяснимого страха, и того, что вот уже на протяжении всей дороги ей нездоровилось, тело тянуло невыносимой болью, а голова плыла, и ей было просто до тошноты неприятно находиться рядом с этим человеком. Наверное, в такие моменты наполовину полусчастливые, наполовину полууставшие женщины нежатся в своих мягких теплых постелях, с теплыми компрессами, под чутким присмотром докторов, и наслаждаются нежной заботой своих любимых супругов. Наверное, это самое чудесное, что может быть, тем более, когда это происходит в жизни впервые. Именно так и происходит. У других… Но не у нее, и не сейчас. За все это время она порядком-то даже и не успела осознать, что произошло, что изменилось, что будет, как будет, что ее ждет. Новость о ее беременности стала не то что радостной, а больше – ужасающей, так как у нее не было времени на счастье. Она даже не смогла порадоваться тому, что так долго ждала, и о чем так мечтала. Обычно, наверное, это происходит иначе. Обычно после этой новости женщина не находит себе места от счастья, ее глаза светятся радостью, и не только от того, что она становится тем, кто дает начало новой жизни, но и от созерцания трогательного и наивного замешательства отца, который почти не знает, как реагировать на данную новость. Это, наверное, так чудесно и так забавно! Но так было лишь в представлении Кристины. В ее сказках. В сказках маленькой наивной девочки, почти ничего не знающей об этом. По крайней мере – ей бы хотелось, что бы было так. И что бы так было именно в ее жизни. А как было бы у нее? Она так давно мечтала об этом, она так давно желала этого. И вот этот момент наступил, но кроме ужаса и страха она ничего не испытала. Хотя… наверное в ее жизни, даже и не случись всего того, что она пережила и во что ее ввязали, все равно не было бы так, как у всех. Не было бы тихого безмятежного мирного существования. Хотя, как самой обычной женщине – ей так хотелось этого спокойствия. Но вряд ли все было бы так, как у сотен или тысяч женщин. И даже лишь потому, что отец ее ребенка был не таким, как все. Не таким, как у этих сотен или тысяч женщин. Он был другим. Совсем другим. Но она сама сделала этот выбор, а ведь она могла бы быть обычной женщиной, радоваться долгожданной беременности, часами копаться в безделушках, шить своему малышу, выбирать своему ребенку имя, гадать – кто это будет, и наблюдать за счастьем своего мужа. Но в подобной ситуации – это вряд ли. Все было не так-то уж и просто. Ведь ожидаемый ребенок был даже не от ее мужа, который пока оставался им по закону, хоть их и мало что теперь связывало. И уж точно не стал бы радоваться этому, узнай обо всем, что произошло в последние месяцы. Это вообще было чересчур далеко от рамок принятого семейного счастья. А будущее, рядом с отцом ее ребенка было столь хрупким и призрачным, что она боялась даже подумать об этом. Да и времени на копание в детских тряпочках, на шитье, на подбор имени и прочего у нее совершенно не было. У нее было время лишь, чтобы выжить.

- Поторопись, красавица! Ты здесь не на светский прием прибыла!

Кристину трясло. В первую очередь от холода. За всю эту дорогу она промерзла так, что зуб на зуб не попадал. Во-вторых, от страха. И даже не за себя. За маленькое беззащитное существо, которое еще и существом, наверное, назвать было пока что нельзя. Но она была уже за него в ответе.

- Что мы здесь делаем? – Вздрагивая, спросила она.

- Я же сказал – приехали в гости!

Он потянул ее за собою. Быстро и стремительно. Кристина вздохнула холодящий легкие осенний воздух. Пару раз Кристина спотыкнулась, и ее тело напряглось, приложив все усилия, что бы не рухнуть на холодную мокрую землю. Кристина почти не разбирала дорогу и не видела, куда ее тащат. Просто машинально переставляла ноги, стараясь не оступиться еще раз о какую-нибудь не замеченную ею в темноте кочку. Вдруг Кристина задохнулась болью, перехватившей ее горло, и вопреки напору Жака, остановилась, что-то простонав. Жак Дюпен обернулся. Она, ища одной рукой опору, пыталась нащупать хоть что-то, на что могла бы облокотиться. Но опоры не было. Она лишь тщетно рассекала холодный ночной воздух.

Кристина скорчилась, чувствуя, как силы ее покидают, и перед глазами возникает белая пелена тумана.

- Что еще такое? – Бросил ей Жак.

Кристина закусила побелевшую губу.

- Я больше не могу. Мне больно. – Выдохнула она. - Прошу вас, оставьте меня в покое… Я больше не могу так. Мне нужно отдохнуть, присесть куда-нибудь. Оставьте меня. Умоляю вас, ради бога! Я…я…

Не может же она так просто сказать, что бы оставили в покое не только ее, но и ее ребенка, поставив под удар обоих.

- Да хоть ради самого дьявола, черт побери! Пошли.

- Нет! У меня нет сил.

Если с ее ребенком что-нибудь случится – она не переживет этого, и никогда не простит себя. И _он_ тоже.

- Ну размечталась!

- Я… не могу. Будьте милосердны. Я…

- Что ты! Это ты у чертей попросишь, когда сдохнешь. Вот тогда и наотдыхаешься вдоволь!

Кристина почувствовала, как ее глаза непроизвольно увлажнились.

Если бы она только могла себе позволить, так расплакалась бы в ту же секунду – от страха, от боли, от обиды, ото всего. Но она не могла позволить себе этого. Кристина, теряя сознание, начала медленно опускать вниз, на холодную землю. Жак выругался, настолько, насколько позволяла ему совесть. А точнее – полное ее отсутствие. Он подхватил ее, благо девчонка была не слишком тяжелой, а точнее даже, наоборот, и потащил ее прочь от этого места. Осталось где-нибудь приткнуть ее, что бы никто не заметил, когда не нужно, и заняться делом.

--

Пока что дом был погружен в тишину. Но она была настолько тяжелой, что грозилась вот-вот разорваться на тысячи смертоносных осколков. Филипп, во всей этой спешке, вовсе забыв удостовериться – жива ли еще или уже нет его, судя по всему, бывшая любовница, выскочил из кабинета в другую комнату. О любовнице можно пока забыть. Что бы с ней там ни было.

Он найдет во сто крат лучше, вот только бы одолеть эти напасти, которые навалились на него сейчас. В свете тусклых ламп он различил на главной лестнице фигуру. О и правда, может было бы легче прикончить его и забыть обо всем? Он недооценил Дюпена. Он появился куда раньше, чем граф мог предположить.

- Хотел просто так поживиться?

- Где твой братец, у меня для него сюрприз! А точнее, очень дорогостоящее сокровище, которое он бы не хотел терять.

- Откуда я знаю, какие черти его носят…

- Тогда… предлагаю узнать!

Филипп взбежал за фигурой злоумышленника вверх по лестнице, но остановился, заметив в руках своего ненавистного противника что-то блеснувшее в тусклом отблеске света. Дюпен попятился.

- Может быть тебя сразу пристрелить? – Процедил он сквозь зубы. – А вообще мы можем разобраться и полюбовно… от тебя не так-то уж и много требуется!

Но вдруг рука Дюпена дрогнула, ему почему-то в полумраке показалось, что граф двинулся на него, и он ощутил, как моментально заложило уши и его не сильно, но ощутимо откинуло назад. Вот уж чего-чего, а вот убивать он предпочитал не сам, и никогда не пылал к этому какой-то неземной тягой. Вот только он промахнулся. Точнее, не то что промахнулся, а не попал в графа, зато попал в лампу, которая рассыпалась по ковру коридора множеством огненных горячих крошек. Да и понял это не с самого начала

Жак с размаху отшвырнул от себя Филиппа. Того отбросило к стене.

Филипп, ощущая, как поплыло все перед глазами, словно его опустили под воду, закачалась почему-то долговязая фигура Жака Дюпена перед ним, попытался привстать, почти осилил слабость в ногах, сделал пару коротких шагов к своему противнику, упал.

--

Еще за пару миль Эрик заметил какой-то странный всполох впереди.

Он был почти неразличим, но ему заметен. Его зрение еще никогда не подводило его. Он слишком хорошо приноровился к темноте. Он очень долго жил в ней, что бы она не стала для него знакома, как родной дом, в котором провел десяток лет, зная каждый угол, и каждую щелочку. Он столько лет прожил в темноте, зная лишь ночь, лишь сумрак своей жизни. Это определенно был всполох огня.

- Что там? Там что-то горит? – С долей беспокойства поинтересовался Рауль, всматриваясь в даль.

Скорее это не было вопросом с его стороны, а больше походило на утверждение.

- Надеюсь… твой братец. В аду. – Спокойно с холодом ответил Эрик.

Рауль судорожно сглотнув, заскрипев зубами, посмотрел на него, сжимая в руках поводья. Молчание длилось не более нескольких секунд. До следующего всполоха. В последующую секунду Эрик успел лишь различить фырканье пришпоренного коня виконта и столб поднятой пыли. Он недовольно вздохнул, не обращая внимание на отдаленную суету. Самое главное и основное было сейчас найти Кристину, а не спасать имущество графа, которое, возможно. В эту самую секунду почему-то пожирается огнем.

--

Виконт путаясь в сером дыме, слегка затормошил брата.

- Филипп? – Пробормотал Рауль.

Но граф ему не отвечал. Рауль услышал за своей спиной вздох, и обернулся.

- Я не просил тебя следовать за мной сейчас. Ты мог отправиться куда угодно…

Эрик, ничего не ответив на слова Рауля, опустился перед графом.

- Он жив. – Нащупав его пульс, сказал он.

- Тогда его надо как можно скорее увести… пока мы можем сами покинуть дом.

- Как мило, стоило отлучиться, и после чего прибыть к догорающей головешке. Твой брат вряд ли заслуживает того, что бы его вытаскивали из огня…

Рауль скривился.

- Неужели для тебя не существует ничего, что ты ценишь? Не понимаю твоих слов. Он мой брат, каким бы он ни был, я не могу вот так просто оставить его, кроме всего прочего есть понятие родства… Ты знаешь, что это такое? Как ты не понимаешь такого простого, тебя никогда не было родных… Ты не можешь понять!

Эрик на долю секунды замер, но уже не слушая Рауля. Ему вообще не очень хотелось выслушивать его рассуждения. Его слух уловил куда более важное.

- Что это? – Глядя на Эрика, переспросил виконт.

- Кристина! Ее голос…

Либо он сошел с ума, либо он и вправду слышал ее. Он резко поднялся на ноги.

- Она где-то рядом… - Оглядываясь, сказал он.

- Филипп…

- Оставь его. Кристина… где-то здесь. Ее надо найти. Быстро! Иначе… мы не успеем!

Рауль замер, смотря на него, не в силах произнести ни слова.

- Ты знаешь, где она может быть? Она где-то здесь… - Рауль молча смотрел на него. - Да быстро же… как только Кристина будет в безопасности, твой брат будет жить… Обещаю тебе, де Шаньи. – Добавил он резко.

Рауль закашлялся. Едкий дым заволакивал комнату.

- Быстрее!

- А если тебе показалось?

- Мне не показалось. Это она. – Процедил он сквозь зубы.

--

Кристина открыла глаза. Голова болела. Она приподняла голову и поняла, что находится в незнакомом ей помещении. Все, что она помнила, так это холодный промозглый ветер и сгущавшееся темной синевой ночное небо. Сейчас ей было тепло. Даже достаточно тепло. Она немного приподнялась с пола, но бессилие давало о себе знать, и ей пришлось приложить ни одно усилие, что бы заставить свое тело подчиниться ей. Она проползла немного вперед, к двери, словно маленький беспомощный щенок поскреблась в нее, будто бы надеясь, что ей откроют. Кристина приподнялась, скользя ладонями по гладкому дереву. Комната была темной. Она не понимала, где она и как здесь оказалась. Единственное, что она желала сейчас – это выбраться, выбраться из этого лабиринта страшных мыслей, из этой темноты, и знать, что она свободна. О, как она хотела сейчас оказаться в таких знакомых, привычных, горячих объятиях. В его объятиях. И что бы он больше никогда не отпускал ее. Почему-то, лишь рядом с ним, лишь в его сильных и крепких объятиях она может чувствовать себя защищенной девочкой, которую любят, оберегают и никогда никому не дадут в обиду. Она знала, что он может дать ей это. Лишь он. Только он может это сделать. Ее ангел. Пусть он им и никогда не был. Зато, он был и есть, тем более сейчас, больше, чем ангел. Она прильнула к двери. Могла ли она надеться на спасение?

- Пожалуйста… - Ни на что не рассчитывая, простонала она. - Эрик! – Вскрикнула в надежде Кристина, молясь за то, что бы пославшиеся голоса были не ее воображением, а реальностью.

Сейчас она, как никогда желала, что бы именно он был рядом. Он, и никто другой. Кристина нащупала холодную ручку двери, и дернула за нее. Но ничего не произошло. Она снова дернула. Дверь была заперта. Она ощутила, как от напряжения в висках начинает пульсировать горячая кровь. Глаза почему-то резко заслезились. Кристина вздохнула, но не получилось, ей в лицо ударил едкий, хоть и не сильный тяжелый запах дыма. Кристина на секунду застыла в ужасе. Дай бог, что бы ей это в очередной раз казалось. Иначе… Если в доме начнется пожар, она так и не сможет выбраться.

От этого запаха, да и возможной мысли, что может быть она заперта здесь, а вокруг бушует пламень, ее начало заметно мутить. Она зажала рот рукой, и медленно скользя, начала опускаться на пол, так как не чувствовала силы в ногах. Так она просидела несколько секунд, может минут, пока тошнота не прошла, и ей не стало легче, хотя бы дышать полной грудью. Хотя, при ощутимом запахе дыма это было совсем нелегко сделать. Она снова приподнялась, и уже со всей оставшейся в ее ослабевшем теле силы, ударила в дверь. Ладони заныли.

- Кто-нибудь, прошу вас, пожалуйста! – Крикнула она. - Эрик! – Еще раз позвала она, в надежде, что ее услышат. – Прошу, пусть это будешь ты… Не оставляй меня… не оставляй нас…

Пусть это будет именно он. Господи, только бы это был он, только бы он услышал ее. Ради их ребенка. Пусть это будет он!

--

Рауль дернул за ручку предполагаемой двери. Если промедлить еще какое-то время, то здесь вообще будет невозможно оставаться.

- Дверь заперта!

- Тогда отойди… - Бросил ему Эрик, отпихнув его от двери, что Рауль едва удержался на ногах.

Наверное, только сейчас он успел осознать, когда понял, что Кристина так близко, что она почти с ним, что он готов на все – он готов отпустить всю свою ненависть, весь гнев и ярость, и позволить себе… убить, если понадобиться. Снова. За нее. Теперь, когда она здесь, он не позволит никому забрать ее, как когда-то позволил уже сделать это этому мальчишке. И если нужно, он будет за нее бороться, биться... до последнего. Наконец-то он нашел ее. Он слышал ее голос, а значит она здесь и она жива. Она совсем рядом. Его Кристина.

- Кристина?

Кристина приложила ни одно усилие, что бы не разрыдаться, услышав его голос.

- Пожалуйста… забери меня! – Часто задышала она от волнения.

- Отойди от двери!

- Это ты! – Кристина бросилась к нему навстречу, как только не выдержавшая напора дверь с адским грохотом распахнулась, и сразу же с жалобным скрипом застонала.

Рауль сам не заметил, как вздрогнул, как только увидел ее. Бледную и испуганную, кинувшуюся навстречу… почти к нему. Но вдруг забившуюся в объятиях другого. О, этой картины он боялся все это время. Но главнее всего было то, что Кристина была жива. Боже, как долго он не видел ее. Он почти позабыл, как она выглядит. Нет, она прекрасна, как и прежде. И только сейчас смог оценить, как он скучал по ней, по ее глазам, по ее волосам, по ее голосу, по ней. Она была его женой. Кристина. Кристина кинулась на шею появившемуся в дверном проеме Эрику, и начала плакать, сначала по-детски утыкаясь ему в грудь лицом, а потом подняла на него мокрые от слез радости глаза.

- Кристина! – Негромко произнес он, и аккуратно погладил ее по волосам, словно хотел попросить у нее за что-то прощение, и убедиться, что ничего не произошло, что все так же, как и прежде, что она с ним, и что она настоящая.

Невероятно хотелось забыть об окружающем их мире, о том, что происходило вокруг, и о том, что дом грозил вот-вот быть целиком объятым огнем, и они вместе с тем. Но так хотелось быть лишь с ней. Быть невероятно близко, что бы чувствовать ее всем телом, знать, что она рядом, и что она только его, и это никогда не изменится, что она, как и прежде готова отдать ему всю себя.

- Это ты! Ты пришел! Я знала… Я так ждала! Это ты! Господи… спасибо! – Начала она сбивчиво, хватаясь за ткань его плаща, и притягиваясь к нему всем телом. Кристина, привстав на цыпочки, потянулась к нему, и он, в ответ на ее сбившееся дыхание, прильнул к ее губам, поспешно и жадно поцеловав, понимая, что каждая секунда дорога, но он не мог не сделать этого. Он с ненасытностью поцеловал ее, после чего неожиданно замерев, словно желая уловить хотя бы еще одну короткую секунду, касаясь ее губ. Он слишком долго искал ее. Он слишком долго жил без нее. После того, как он познал ее всю, ее любовь, ее рядом с собою, даже разлука длинною лишь в один день была долгой и невыносимой. Ему не хватило бы и целого века, что бы восполнить это время их разлуки. А как мала эта нещадно быстро утекающая прочь с их губ секунда… Раулю показалось, что у него внутри перевернулось сердце, и застыло, превратившись в пустой безжизненный комок боли и холода. Он отвел взгляд. Отвел, потому что просто не мог смотреть, ощущая, как глаза застилает влага. То ли от того, что он видел и чувствовал, то ли от дыма. Он не хотел этого видеть. Однажды он стал свидетелем подобного. И вот снова? Но сейчас все было иначе. Что-то было в них обоих совсем иным. Более сильным… Настолько сильным, что сейчас он чувствовал себя совершенно беззащитным и ненужным. Словно все возможное в его жизни уже закончилось. Для него. Все было решено. Давно. И не им. Эти слезы, этот взгляд, эта улыбка, слова и прикосновения Кристины были слишком настоящими, и неподдельными, что бы он еще мог на что-то надеться и сомневаться в реальности того, что произошло. Ему следовало бы увидеть это еще раньше. Тогда бы многое было иначе. Многого можно было бы избежать. Но тогда он просто не мог этого различить, потому что слишком многое было сокрыто от его взгляда. Но не сейчас. Почему-то раньше он не мог увидеть никого другого, кроме маленькой напуганной девочки, бегущей любыми путями от своего страха; а сейчас он видел женщину, идущую навстречу своим желаниям и чувствам вопреки всему.

- Кристина… - Вздохнул Эрик.

Кристина открыла глаза и улыбнулась ему в ответ. Он отстранился от ее лица.

- Я знала, что ты придешь. - Улыбнулась она сквозь слезы.

И ему показалось, что это самая прекрасная ее улыбка. Он так хотел обнимать ее, говорить с нею сейчас.

- Пойдем отсюда. Уходи Кристина… уходи… скорее. Тебе надо идти… Уходить отсюда… тебе нельзя здесь больше оставаться!

Кристина отвела от него взгляд, и только тогда узнала рядом с ними своего мужа.

- Рауль? – Испуганно произнесла она, и облизнула губы.

Кристина скривилась, и хотела что-то произнести. Что-то, словно укоряющее.

- Кристина, не время… - Произнес Рауль, кинувшись вперед.

- Куда ты? – Не отпуская от себя Кристину, проговорил Эрик.

- Филипп… он там… его надо увести, пока от дома не осталось одно пепелище…

Надо было забрать его. Как можно скорее. Теперь он мог сделать это, удостоверившись, что с Кристиной все хорошо.

- Стой!

Эрик отстранился от Кристины, и резко дернул Рауля за рукав.

- Уведи ее…

- Но Филипп…

- Уводи Кристину отсюда, пока по главной лестнице можно еще уйти!

Рауль посмотрел ему в глаза. Странно, за то, что он только что целовал его жену, он бы мог на этом же месте убить его, но у него не возникло такого желания.

- Если ты не уведешь ее сейчас… - Захрипел на него Эрик. – Быстро уведи ее!

- Я не пойду! - Произнесла упрямо, но вдруг дрогнувшим голосом, Кристина. - Без тебя не пойду!

- Кристина… я прошу тебя. Слушайся меня… как раньше. – Попытался объяснить он ей, словно она была маленьким ничего не понимающим ребенком. - Здесь опасно. Уводи ее! - Приказал он виконту.

- Кристина. – Рауль попытался взять ее за руку, но Кристина не позволила, и, обернувшись несколько раз в сторону Эрика.

- Стойте!

Кристина остановилась, с испугом и одновременно с надеждой посмотрев на него, словно ожидала, что он изменит свое решение, в любую секунду готовая кинуться к нему. Он поспешным шагом подошел к ней.

- Так ты замерзнешь…

Он накинул на нее свой плащ и на секунду задержался взглядом на ее глазах, погладив ее по щеке.

- А теперь… иди.

Кристина кашлянула, задохнувшись едкой гарью.

Дым начинал разъедать горло.

- Скорее Кристина… - Позвал ее Рауль.

Она сделала пару шагов прочь от Эрика, но вдруг встрепенулась, и кинулась к нему, не пуская его, схватилась за руку, и потянула на себя.

- Эрик!

- Что? – Он замер.

- Подожди! Я должна тебе кое-что сказать… - Глотая воздух, поспешно начала Кристина, словно стараясь успеть уложиться во время, и ничего не упустить.

- Кристина, потом… пожалуйста потом… - Оглядываясь, и понимая, что еще минута промедления может стоить уже всем им жизни.

- Но ты должен знать! Это важно! – Почти выкрикнула она.

- Не сейчас! Идите. Я вернусь к тебе… скоро… и ты все расскажешь. Обещаю!

- Но я…

- Что? – Обернулся он, и в его взгляде словно что-то дрогнуло, будто он желал и одновременно не желал услышать что-то из ее уст.

Кристина побледнела.

- Я… я …люблю тебя!

- Я тоже. – Он несколько секунд смотрел на нее.

До тех пор, пока в глубине коридора что-то, объятое языками огня не рухнуло.

- Ты в ответе за нее, де Шаньи! - Кинул он Раулю, полностью скрывшись в заполненном тяжелым грязным дымом коридоре.


	34. Глава 34

34.

Поспешно ступая по ступенькам, Кристина вдруг покачнулась.

- Что с тобою?

- Голова… кружится. – Хватаясь за перила, прошептала она, только сильнее укутываясь в плащ. В его плащ…

- Пойдем скорее. – Придержал ее за руку Рауль. - На воздух. Тебе надо подышать, здесь много дыма… прошу тебя Кристина, не противься. Я не хочу причинить тебе вреда…

Кристина посмотрела на него, и немного помедлив, подала ему руку.

Она облегченно вздохнула через несколько минут. Главный выход был не полностью захвачен огнем, и потому они смогли почти без лишних опасений выйти. Кристина, чувствуя, как зашуршала у нее под ногами трава, кинулась прочь от выхода. От дыма и жара у нее начинала кружиться голова. Но что-то заставило ее вдруг обернуться. Будто бы толчок внутри ее утробы, словно заставляя еще раз взглянуть на фасад ненавистного ей дома. Она закричала, словно что-то разорвало ее изнутри, и ее крик потонул в глухой ночи, переплетаясь с холодным ветром. Крыша, объятая пламенем, с адским грохотом обрушивалась вниз. У нее на глазах. Кристина заворожено смотрела несколько секунд, ощущая, как еще один истошный вопль колючим комком застревает у нее в груди, и перекрывает дыхание. Она задохнулась ужасом. Наконец, Кристина, роняя истошные вопли, словно раненная птица, кинулась назад, в дом.

- Кристина! – Рауль, бросившись за ней, поймал ее сначала за руку, но не удержал, она вырвалась и побежала прочь от него.

Он едва успел настигнуть ее на пол пути, схватив за талию, и оттащив ее обратно. Она начала виться у него в руках, изворачиваясь.

- Кристина, ты сошла с ума! – Закричал он, в надежде отрезвить ее. – Кинуться в огонь, Лотти! Это сумасшествие…

- Пусти меня! – Закричала она, отрываясь ступнями от земли, чувствуя, что ее волокут прочь от объятого огнем дома. – Он там! Он… Пусти меня! Ты слышишь, там он! Пусти, или я возненавижу тебя, если не пустишь, Рауль! – Угрожающе закричала она, сама не понимая, что происходит. – Эрик! Эрик! – Кричала она. И только сейчас, только в это мгновение Рауль понял, что у _него_ все-таки было имя. Он никогда бы не мог предположить. Значит, его звали Эрик. И Кристина звала его сейчас по имени. Возможно, не в первый раз. Интересно, сколько раз в своей жизни произносила она это имя, сколько раз срывалось это имя с ее губ в порывах страсти и неги умиротворения? - Он погибнет, если его оставить там! Нет! Пусти, я ненавижу тебя, Рауль! Пусти! Я не могу! Я не хочу… Он там! Он погибнет! Я не переживу! Я умру… Он должен знать о том, что я так и не сказала ему… он должен… Эрик! Да пусти же… - Снова затрепыхалась она в его руках. – Рауль…

Он поставил ее на ноги, но она не смогла на них устоять, упав на колени, на сырую землю, спрятав заплаканное лицо в ладонях. Ей показалось, что ее сердце остановилось, что она больше не слышит его стука, что она больше не дышит. И не хочет дышать.

- Нет! – Глухо стонала она. – Нет! Эрик, нет! Не уходи! Вернись! Ты должен вернуться! Тебе есть ради кого возвратиться!

- Кристина, пойдем же, ты простудишься! – Он взял ее за плечи, и аккуратно приподнял.

Она дрожала. Кристина, пошатываясь встала, хватаясь за его руки. Несколько секунд она смотрела то на Рауля, то на полыхающий дом. Если и не вся, то половина крыши с грохотом точно обрушилась. Кристина словно не могла понять – правда ли это, или, может быть ей сниться очередной страшный ночной кошмар. Потом, словно раненная подбитая птица, взвизгнула, и бросилась на своего мужа.

- Ненавижу! – Забилась она у него на груди. – Ненавижу тебя! Прочь! Вон! Оставь! Эрик… он… ты… вы… Вам всем плевать на него! Не притворяйся! Ты ведь хотел этого? Ты рад! Рад? Ты этого добивался? Он ведь ничего не значил для вас всех… никогда… так? Ненавижу вас всех…

Она успокоилась лишь минуту спустя, когда силы покинули ее. И она, истощенная, чувствуя, как ее спутавшиеся волосы противно прилипают к мокрым от слез щекам, снова упала на колени, марая подол своего платья в грязи.

- Кристина, милая… - Единственно, на что хватило сил Раулю. – Прошу тебя…

Он поднял глаза на полыхающий дом, не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг. Виконт даже и не заметил, что вокруг была суета. Огонь заставил сонных слуг кучкой высыпать на улицу, но это не спасло дом, ничего не спасло.

- Он… - Кристина сжалась, словно последние силы покинули ее окончательно, и вот-вот она рисковала потерять сознание. – Эрик… не оставляй нас…

Рауль, не в силах больше смотреть на ее страдания, подхватил ее на руки.

- Кристина… прошу тебя, все хорошо. – Он знал, что вероятнее всего, говорит ей неправду, но ничего другого он сейчас ей сказать не мог.

- О месье... – Простонал кто-то неподалеку, найдя их.

- Мне нужен экипаж, все равно что. Что с конюшней? Скорее… пожалуйста… мне нужно увезти ее… ей плохо. Кристина, потерпи, все будет хорошо… Сейчас.

Кристина не слышала его. Ее сознание уносилась куда-то далеко, сквозь дым, огонь и наполненные чернотой ночные тучи. Сознание уносилось далеко от этих мест, оно искало _его_…

--

По дороге домой Кристина почти не плакала, не кричала и не билась в истерике, как какое-то время назад. Она была уже не в силах. Кристина была утомлена и измождена. Она просто что-то неразборчиво шептала. Смотреть без скручивающей сердце боли и сострадания на ее белое безжизненное лицо было невозможно. Почему-то сейчас Рауль боялся за нее, как никогда. Он боялся за нее каждую секунду ее вздоха.

- Мой ребенок… - Прошептала Кристина вдруг сухими губами, когда он усаживал ее в экипаж. – Пожалуйста, мой ребенок, Эрик… не оставляй нас.

Руки Рауля дрогнули. Он почувствовал, как сжалось лишь от одного этого слова его сердце. Он мог лишь предполагать это в своих кошмарах, но не наяву. Неужели? Нет, Кристина, молчи! Только не продолжай! Не говори, что это правда! Что это случилось!

Она разомкнула веки, и будто на секунду кинула взгляд на супруга. Но вряд ли узнала его.

- Пожалуйста, он не может умереть… - Застонала Кристина. - Я жду его ребенка. Он даже не узнал об этом… - Кристина схватила его за руку, и открыла покрасневшие от слез и дыма глаза. – Он имел права узнать.

- Кристина. - Он погладил ее руку. – Мы едем домой. Пожалуйста, потерпи, скоро все будет хорошо. Потерпи совсем немного… Прошу тебя, Лотти.

Кристина приоткрыла и снова закрыла глаза. _«Мы едем домой…»_ - звучало безумно странно, тем более после всего, что это могло значить? Наверное, при любых других обстоятельствах Кристина бы воспротивилась, услышав из его уст это «мы едем домой», но сейчас она не могла. Она лишь вздохнула, и снова крепко сомкнула веки, не имея сил ему возразить. Да и не хотела сейчас. Сейчас она вообще ничего не хотела. Даже дышать. Но все-таки еще дышала. Так как должна была дышать, и не ради себя.

- Я так и не сказала ему. Он должен жить ради нас! Ради него… Я не смогу пережить, если его не будет с нами! - Словно забыв о том, с кем она говорила, прошептала она. – Я не хочу так жить.

Рауль снова успокаивающе погладил ее руку. Все это было страшно. Как ужасный сон. О, как бы он хотел все вернуть. Что бы ничего этого не было. Что бы не было этих кошмаров, ничего, что произошло, что бы он просто был тем прежним Раулем, а она той крошкой Лотти, которую он любил… и что бы они были вместе. Почти всю дорогу она пробыла без сознания. Лишь изредка открывая глаза, и осматриваясь туманным взором, словно ища кого-то. Кристина не понимала. Она пока не понимала, что это правда. Ей казалось, что это сон, что он кончиться с наступлением рассвета. Может так оно и лучше, - думал Рауль. – Пока, может быть, так оно и лучше для нее. Всю дорогу он провел в размышлениях. Ему не давала покоя одна лишь мысль, то, что он услышал совсем недавно от Кристины. Это была правда? Если это было правдой, то, что он услышал от Кристины, то значит, многое изменилось. Значит многое уже не так, и это уже не изменить, и не забыть просто так, не вернуть, как было, и теперь уже ничто и никогда не сможет стать прежним, потому что Кристина была уже не той. Потому что теперь в ее жизни будет навсегда напоминание о том, что произошло. Напоминание о другом мужчине.

Рауль аккуратно вытащил обессилевшую Кристину, которая была по-прежнему без сознания, из экипажа, и направился к дому. Его голова раскалывалась. Столько всего произошло за эту ночь. Кажется, в эту ночь он потерял брата, ему предстояла тяжелая и нужная бумажная волокита, касающаяся всего этого, поместье Филиппа сгорело, после предстоит разбирательство с полицией. Кристина, кажется, в эту ночь тоже немалое потеряла, но она была жива, в его руках сейчас. А Эрик - имя которого он узнал лишь сегодня, случайно, человек, с которым он провел бок о бок эти несколько дней… Что с ним – не понятно. Кристина – ждала от него ребенка? Рауль тряхнул головой, что бы избавиться от этих ненужных сейчас мыслей. Об этом у него еще будет время подумать. Потом. Не сегодня. Не завтра. Лучше не думать. Никогда.

- Месье! – Вскрикнула выскочившая горничная на грохот дверей.

Дорога заняла немало времени, и прибыли они с Кристиной в его поместье уже к раннему утру, когда прислуга уже пробуждалась и приступала к работе.

- О господи, месье, мадам Кристина! – Вскрикнула горничная, увидев выглядящее бездыханным тело Кристины на руках виконта. – Что с ней? Она жива? Мадам? – Застонала женщина. - Мадам? Да что же с ней!

- Скорее, пошлите за доктором. - Устало произнес виконт. – Будет лучше, если он осмотрит ее, пока не произошло что-нибудь дурного. И приготовьте спальню моей жене, сейчас же. Ей нужен отдых. Она очень устала.

--

- Доктор Бернар. – Произнес Рауль, увидев на пороге доктора.

Немало времени зная семью виконта, он слегка нахмурил брови, замечая его беспокойство.

- Что-то случилось, виконт? Вы так срочно послали за мною? У вас кто-то заболел? Что произошло?

- Нет… вернее – да, точнее не совсем. – Запутался Рауль.

Доктор удивленно приподнял бровь, так и не поняв самого главного, что хотел сообщить ему Рауль.

- Да на вас нет лица, виконт. Что такое?

- Моя жена...

- Что с мадам де Шаньи?

- Я вас так срочно вызвал, потому что она не совсем здорова. – Произнес Рауль, вздыхая. - Вам лучше было бы осмотреть ее. Прошу вас, пожалуйста.

- Что-то не так? Что именно произошло?

- Кое-что. Но это не важно. Я просто беспокоюсь за ее здоровье.

- Хорошо. – Спокойно ответил доктор, делая несколько шагов вперед. – Я помою руки, и осмотрю мадам де Шаньи.

- И еще… - Поспешно произнес Рауль, оборачиваясь на уходящего доктора.

Тот задержался в дверях.

- Да виконт! Что-то еще?

- Да, еще. Она беременна.

Доктор поиграл густыми бровями.

- Так вот почему вы послали за мною столь поспешно, дорогой мой друг. Это ваше предположение! – Доктор улыбнулся. - Ну так успокойтесь, посмотрите на себя в зеркало, вас хоть самого ко врачу. Отдохните сами. И успокойтесь, в самом деле. Если ваше предположение верно, то вам бы стало радоваться! Я осмотрю ее. Не волнуйтесь. – Доктор засмеялся и вышел из комнаты.

Доктор вошел в комнату спустя какое-то время. Какое именно – виконт не знал, он просто забыл о времени. Рауль сидел в кресле, откинувшись на мягкую спинку, закрыв глаза. Услышав шаги, он моментально их открыл и посмотрел на доктора.

- Да доктор.

- Ну что же, - спокойно протянул доктор, наблюдая, как виконт приподнялся со своего кресла, и прошелся по комнате.

- С ней все в порядке? – Осторожно спросил Рауль. – Последнее время она многое пережила. Я боялся, что она может не перенести столько переживаний. С Кристиной все хорошо?

Доктор положительно кивнул.

- Да, с ней все в порядке. – Подтвердил доктор. - Не беспокойтесь за вашу жену. Она устала и пока довольно слаба, у нее наблюдается небольшое физическое и моральное истощение. Но это проходит. Ей нужен покой, хорошее питание, хотя, думаю, в связи с некоторыми обстоятельствами она может от него отказываться, но это пройдет, и рекомендую побольше питья. Ей нужно восстановить силы. Пусть побольше лежит, и конечно же, как можно меньше беспокойства. Думаю, вы сможете окружить ее вниманием, требуемым женщине в ее положении. Она обессилена, но не более. В целом мадам де Шаньи здорова.

Рауль, не моргая, смотрел на доктора.

- И, - продолжил доктор, - должен с большой радостью за вас отметить, что ваши предположения оказались верны. Мадам действительно…

У Рауля перехватило дыхание.

- Да, да… я знаю это. Доктор, а сам ребенок? Они будет жить? Он вне опасности? – Не дал он договорить ему.

Тот пожал плечами.

- С ребенком тоже все в порядке, Рауль. – Спокойно заключил доктор и улыбнулся. – Как я уже отметил, Кристина слаба, но она справится. К счастью, у вашей жены сильный организм.

Рауль вздохнул. Был ли этот вздох вздохом облегчения, или чем-то другим, в любом случае, доктор этого не понял. Врач еще раз улыбнулся. Правда, Рауль сейчас не совсем был похож на счастливого человека, который был до безумия рад о столь долгожданной новости о том, что станет отцом. А уж насколько она была долгожданной, доктор Бернар уж сам знал не понаслышке, становясь не раз свидетелем беспокойства виконта за то, что его жена долгое время после постигшего их несчастья с потерей ребенка, никак не могла снова почувствовать себя будущей матерью.

- Поздравляю вас. – Произнес доктор. - Я помню, вы переживали за это, не находили себе места. Вот видите, я же говорил вам, что все непременно примет должный оборот, всего лишь нужно было подходящее время для этого, и ваша жена непременно забеременеет. Могу теперь поздравить вас с тем, что в скором времени ваша жена, наконец, подарит вам наследника.

Рауль нахмурил брови, словно хотел что-то сказать, возразить доктору. Тот это заметил.

- Ну, или наследницу. – Добавил он, сузив глаза.

Да уж… чудесная новость. Которую должен был принимать сейчас вовсе не он. Рауль наигранно улыбнулся. Скорее даже, не то что улыбнулся, а даже оскалился.

- Поздравляю, поздравляю... – Протянул ему руку доктор.

- С-спасибо. – Без всяких эмоций ответил ему Рауль. – Если понадобится ваша помощь в отношении здоровья моей жены и _ее_ ребенка… - Рауль вдруг резко замолчал. «Ее» ребенка. Он сказал «ее» ребенка! Доктор собрал складку на лбу, не совсем поняв его слов. – Н-нашего. - Быстро поправил себя виконт. - Я могу рассчитывать на вас?

- Несомненно. Если у мадам будут какие-то осложнения, срочно и безотлагательно посылайте за мной. Вы же знаете, что я всегда готов помочь вашей семье. Но я надеюсь, у мадам все будет хорошо. Я буду периодически следить за ее здоровьем, и течением беременности. Вы ведь об этом хотели попросить, так? – И он снова улыбнулся.

Виконт растеряно вздохнув, положительно качнул головой.

- Понимаю ваше беспокойство, ведь это важно для вас. Да, должен вам сообщить, когда я осматривал Кристину, она невнятно звала кого-то. Какого-то Эрика, кажется…

Рауль закусил губу. Что ж теперь логично бы сказать, что в этом нет ничего странного – она звала отца своего ребенка. Закономерно для женщины в ее положении. Рауля передернула, как от сильного холода.

- Это… это… да вполне возможно. Это ее родственник. С ним небольшое несчастье. Кристина сильно беспокоилась.

- Ммм. – Кивнул доктор задумчиво. - У мадам есть родственники. Я не знал. Простите. – Сконфузился он.

- Друг ее отца. – Зачем-то сказал Рауль, и сразу же возненавидел себя.

Его ответ вызвал у врача еще большее недоумение. Похоже, виконту и самому нужен был покой и отдых. Выглядел он не самым лучшим образом.

Он как-то не очень походил на счастливого человека, наоборот, больше на озадаченного какими-то проблемами.

- А сейчас Кристина…

- А сейчас она уснула. Ну что же, мне пора, виконт. – Торопливо произнес доктор.

- Доктор Бернар, - позвал его Рауль.

- Да.

- Я хотел бы вас попросить, я бы не хотел, что бы о беременности моей жены кто-то узнал. Ну просто, пока не хочу раньше времени...

- Конечно! – Воскликнул врач. – Что вы, виконт, у вас не должно быть сомнения. Безусловно. Это одно из правил моей профессии.

--

Одновременно на Рауля свалилась масса всего. Ему предстояло разобраться с множеством дел. Филипп, Кристина. И главным образом, он понятия не имел, за что из всего этого надо браться первым, а за что уже потом…

- Месье, к вам пришли. – Несмело произнесла горничная, постучав в дверь.

- Мадам Жири… - Произнес Рауль, привставая, и узнавая ее на пороге.

- Виконт, что-то произошло, - произнесла она, - что вы вот так срочно послали за мною, попросив приехать меня к вам? Я не ожидала.

- Произошло. Кроме того, мне сказали, что вы недавно искали меня.

- У меня не было выхода, я должна была.

- Это касалось Кристины?

- Да.

- Она нашлась.

- Значит, все решилось!

- Да.

- И где она?

- Она здесь.

- В вашем доме?

- Да.

- Но, я до сих пор не понимаю, почему вы попросили столь срочно приехать меня? – Сохраняя выдержку, произнесла Антуанетта, хотя при упоминании Кристины она ощутила, как сердце забилось чаще.

- Мадам Жири, увы, вы знаете, наверное, что последнее время наш брак был не столь счастливым...

Мадам Жири промолчала.

- А Кристина сейчас нуждается в поддержке. Вы ведь знали ее, когда она была еще ребенком, вы были ей близким человеком, всегда присматривал за ней.

- Девочка осталась сиротой. Как я могла повести себя?

- Я знаю, вы любите помогать сиротам.

Мадам Жири с осуждением посмотрела на него, и ее взгляд заметно похолодел.

- Молодой человек, вы попросили меня приехать за этим? – Приподняла она одну бровь.

- Нет. Простите, я не это хотел сказать.

- Вы это уже сказали. Тогда, скажите, что хотели.

- Я думаю, вы единственный человек, который остался у нее, которому она доверяет. Вы нужны ей. Кроме того, вы сможете ей помочь сейчас куда больше чем я, или кто-то другой. Думаю, с ней просто нужно побыть рядом.

- Я не понимаю вас.

- Я не смогу рассказать вам всего сразу. Это сложно. И долго.

- Тогда расскажите кратко и быстро.

- Ей плохо сейчас. Ей нужна поддержка. Она очень многое пережила за это время. Но дело даже не в этом. Дело в том, что… ваш друг, или… неважно... Эрик, ведь его так звали?

- Звали? – Глаза мадам Жири округлились, но выражение лица не изменилось, а вздох резко прервался.

Рауль замолчал на несколько секунд, словно переводя дух.

- Виконт, вы не ответили мне, что вы хотите сказать?

- Дело в том, что его больше нет.

Мадам Жири глухо вздохнула, словно поняла окончание фразы, при том, что Рауль не закончил ее.

- Я не уверен. Но вероятнее всего, что это так.

Мадам Жири опустила глаза, и поджала губы.

- Как это произошло?

- Мы нашли Кристину в доме моего брата. Это долго пересказывать. К моменту нашего прибытия дом горел…

Мадам Жири, слушая его, нахмурила брови.

- Но позвольте рассказать вам обо всем позже.

Мадам Жири положительно качнула головой.

- Я не могу поверить! Кристина здорова? – Поспешила перевести она тему разговора.

- Да, она здорова.

Рауль пристально посмотрел на мадам Жири, выражение лица которой изменилось в одно мгновение, не смотря на то, что она почти не позволяли проскользнуть хотя бы одной соответствующей данной ситуации эмоции на своем лице.

- Вы всегда знали о нем больше, чем остальные. Так ведь?

Мадам Жири предпочла не отвечать на этот вопрос, так как не видела в нем никакого смысла.

- Он был для вас кем-то большим, чем…

- Он был для меня в первую очередь человеком, виконт. Вы же все сами знаете. И знаете, как я относилась к нему. Увы, я рассказывала вам обо всем. К чему эти ваши вопросы? – Раздраженно произнесла она.

Действительно, это вопросы и, правда, были ни к чему. Тем более - сейчас.

- Полагаю, я должна навестить Кристину. Вы ведь за этим послали меня.

Рауль согласился с нею.

- Да. Я хотел бы вас попросить. Я думаю, ей понадобиться ваша помощь. Так как есть еще одна причина, почему вы должны быть рядом с нею. Кристина…

- Да? Что еще?

- Кристина, она ждет ребенка.

Антуанетта нахмурилась, и уголки ее губ дрогнули.

- От _него_? – Догадавшись, сказала она обреченно, словно прописывая Кристине приговор.

Только это лишь звучало как немыслимый вопрос. Она-то более чем была уверена, что это утверждение.

- Зачем вы спрашиваете! – Недовольно вздохнул Рауль. - Вы же сами, должно быть, знаете ответ. Я сказал вам, потому что, думаю, вы должны знать. Тем более сейчас, когда произошли все эти несчастья.

Мадам Жири несколько секунд молчала, безрадостно глядя куда-то сквозь него, после чего сухо произнесла:

- Позвольте спросить вас, виконт.

Рауль вопросительно посмотрел на нее, положительно моргнув, давая ей понять, что согласен на ее вопрос.

- Теперь, когда его нет, а Кристина в вашем доме, до сих пор на положении законной супруги, но в ожидании ребенка, не принадлежащего к вашей фамилии, и находясь ранее в связи с другим мужчиной, которого вы, как я понимаю сиим даже и не считаете, но знаете обо всем этом… что вы будите делать? И что будет с ними теперь?

Рауль отвел глаза, пытаясь избавиться от ее пристального взгляда.

- Я полагаю, вы думаете, что-то дурное, мадам Жири, намекая на мои возможные действия.

- Нет. Просто спрашиваю, так как Кристина мне далеко не чужая. Вы сами знаете об этом.

- Должно быть, вы считаете, что я должен сойти с ума от ревности, и так, как не чужая вам не только Кристина, но и отец ее ребенка, которого она носит, вы беспокоитесь еще и за будущее этого младенца?

Это было вполне логично.

- Нет мадам Жири, вы не должны беспокоиться. Я хочу Кристине добра. Тем более, после всего того, что случилось. Наверное, это не совсем правильно точки зрения чести и иных взглядов. И куда разумнее было бы мое иное поведение, не знаю, правда, не знаю, мадам Жири, что бы я сделал в другой ситуации, зная обо всем этом, зная, что в моем доме моя законная жена, которая носит в себе ребенка другого мужчины. Наверное, я должен полагать, что это плод греха, и предпринять все возможные меры, что бы избавить свою семью от такого позора, и не позволить родиться этому ребенку. Но я не могу. Я всячески попытаюсь защитить Кристину, и позаботиться о ее благополучии, а соответственно и о благополучии ее ребенка.

- Я уверена, все, что вы не предпримите – будет правильным решением. – Бесцветно проговорила мадам Жири. – А теперь позвольте мне навестить Кристину.

- Конечно, И еще, мадам Жири…

- Да. – Мадам Жири остановилась.

- Мальчик, который был раньше с Кристиной, это ведь его сын! Я думаю, будет лучше, если он будет, как и прежде рядом с Кристиной. Уверен, она захочет видеть мальчика рядом с собою. Тем более, сейчас.

- Конечно же, виконт. – Согласилась мадам Жири. – Я тоже полагаю, что так будет лучше. Всем.

Она поспешно вышла, закрыв за собою дверь. Рауль снова опустился в кресло. Надо пойти и хотя бы прилечь на несколько часов. Несколько дней бессонницы сказывались страшным шумом в голове и полным бессилием. Но он не мог. Он не считал сейчас себя в праве придаваться отдыху. В дверь снова постучали. Достаточно тревожно. Он ответил разрешением войти.

- Простите виконт, что-то произошло?

Рауль поднял глаза. В дверях стояла Эмили.

--

Кристина лежала на постели, поджав под себя ноги, как в детстве, когда ее мучил какой-нибудь неодолимый страх или холод. Да и чувствовала она себя теперь как маленький незащищенный ребенок, чей песочный замок накрыло высокой волной, разнеся песчинки по глубокому дну, чья сказка разрушилась, как от дуновения ветра, рассыпавшись на множество крошечных осколков. У нее все болело. Все. Но больше всего – душа. Его больше не было в ее жизни. Но в ней жил его ребенок, и это заставляло ее насильно дышать. Жестокая игра судьбы. Зарождаясь, на этом свете одна жизнь отнимает другую, причем не менее родную и необходимую. И это произошло с нею, хотя она никогда не хотела бы познать этого кошмара, и всего того, что ей пришлось пережить. Она просила так мало – лишь счастья. Которое она, спустя столько времени нашла, столько преодолев, вынеся столько боли и горя, и все-таки смогла вернуть себе то, что требовал ее рассудок и сердце. Но у нее отняли и это, лишь подразнив находкой. И сбросили ее детские наивные надежды в бушующую пучину боли и горести.

И вот теперь, когда у нее ничего нет и она совершенно одна и бессильна на этом свете - сможет ли она пережить все это, что выпало ей на ее долю? Да и, хочет ли она этого? Кристина закрыла глаза, и невольно вспомнила все, что было какое-то время назад. Ей казалось, что так уже будет всегда. Но она ошиблась. Это было слишком наивно полагать, что счастье и безмятежность пришли к ней навсегда. Воспоминания, крутясь подобно калейдоскопу живыми картинами у нее перед глазами, доставляли ей ощутимую, почти невыносимую физическую боль, словно ее душу безжалостно выворачивали наизнанку, не смотря на кровоточащие раны в ее сердце. Ей хотелось стонать от этой боли, плакать, умереть, только что бы не чувствовать этого ужаса, сдавливающего ее грудь, словно железным обручем. Ей казалось, что ее воспоминания отравляют ее сознание. С каждой минутой по капле впрыскиваясь в душу, и убивая ее. Она не хотела верить всей своей душой в то, во что верил ее рассудок. Она закрыла глаза, зажмурилась настолько сильно, что ощутила боль во всем теле. Словно наяву она услышала легкий плеск воды и плавное покачивание. Лодка. Своими мыслями она оказалась в знакомой ей лодке. Тогда, впервые, там, глубоко в подвалах оперы он был для нее чем-то нереальным, бестелесным, и неподдающимся описанию здравого рассудка, ангелом, посланным ее отцом свыше, великим и незримым учителем, ее защитником; он был всемогущим, внушающим страх, какие-то странные неописуемые чувства, он обладал какой-то высшей силой, что заставляла тянуться к нему вопреки всему. Она понимала это – и все-таки тянулась. Но она боялась и уважала его. Она была еще слишком далека от того, что поняла уже гораздо позже, когда природа взяла свое. А может быть тогда, там, глубоко в подземельях и не могла понять, так как не может понять ребенок того, что постижимо лишь взрослому. Она была еще совсем девочкой, чистой, наивной, сказочницей, чей ум просто не мог постичь и открыть многие запертые для нее на тот момент, двери жизни. А он был лишь частью ее сказки. Слишком больно было понимать, что на самом деле сказка была лишь жестокой маской тьмы и обмана. Но вопреки даже этому он переплетал в едином звуке безукоризненной мелодии ад и рай, свет и тьму, боль и радость, жизнь и смерть. Это не могло не притягивать. Это не могло не пугать, не отталкивать. Картинка снова прыгнула. Кристина вспомнила дни рядом со своим мужем, так хорошо обставленные под антураж дней счастливой семьи, совсем недавно сочетавшейся браком.

Боже, как было глупо убеждать себя в том, чего, наверное, на самом-то деле никогда и не было в природе. Каждую минуту нахождения радом со своим супругом она, еще глупая девочка, скрывая от самой себя кажущиеся ей непристойными мысли, гадала – а как бы все могло быть, что бы она чувствовала, что бы было в ее жизни – будь на месте ее мужа… он.

Она прятала эти мысли глубоко в темноте своей души, запрещая себе думать об этом, считая, что она, как минимум, нечестна с Раулем. Но образ другого преследовал ее неотступна, где, с кем и что бы она не делала. Не говоря уже о такой естественной для замужней дамы – близости. Она не сразу поняла, что это может значить. Что может значить для женщины, обнимая или беря за руку своего мужа – думать о другом мужчине, желая познать именно его.

Было ли это правильным? Раньше она задумывалась об этом – сейчас уже нет, так как знала ответ. Кристина всхлипнула. Картинка в ее сознании снова прыгнула. Она почувствовала напряжение в висках. Свод церкви. О, она бы отдала все, только что бы пережить ту ночь снова. Она бы даже сама согласилась умереть, только если бы ей дали шанс пережить ту ночь снова, вместе с ним, несмотря на жуткий страх, который она испытывала тогда, испытывала от его прикосновений, от его дыхания, от его голоса, от вспышек молний, освещающих холодные стены церкви. Кристина вздрогнула – возможно ли, что их ребенок жил именно с того момента? Дверь ее спальни приоткрылась, и Кристина машинально перевела на нее взгляд.

- О, мадам Жири. - Увидев ее, плаксиво пробормотала она, приподнявшись на кровати. – Это вы, мадам… - Ее губы дрогнули, и она заплакала, как маленькое напуганное ночным кошмаром дитя.

Мадам Жири присела на край ее кровати.

- Девочка моя, - наклонила она голову, - дорогая… ты в порядке?

- Я – да… точнее – нет. – Начала путаться в собственных словах Кристина. – А он, Эрик…

- Я знаю. – Антуанетта погладила ее по волосам, не дав ей договорить.

- Нет, вы ничего не знаете, Ничего больше нет. Его больше нет… Я видела, это ужасно… Почему? Теперь я снова одна… Меня все… все покидают, хотя обещают, что этого никогда не произойдет… Сначала отец, теперь… он. Зачем? Он не мог! Он ведь говорил, что никогда не отпустит меня! А сам…

- Приляг. Тебе не стоит сейчас так волноваться. И… - она провела по ее щеке, смахивая слезы, - и плакать тоже, Кристина… Я думаю, ты сама понимаешь это.

Кристина сглотнула слезы.

- У меня снова никого нет. Я одна, совсем одна! Я пережила весь этот ужас… надеясь, что все будет хорошо, что он придет. Мадам Жири, если бы вы только знали, что я пережила… - Кристина вздохнула, и закрыла глаза, словно хотела прогнать нахлынувшие воспоминания. - Это было так страшно… Я сама не знаю, как я все это пережила, мадам Жири, как я не умерла, не сошла с ума, как я выжила… Я не хочу об этом вспоминать. Мне больно. Но я пережила все это, и теперь осталась одна.

- Не одна, Кристина.

- Он ушел. Он оставил меня одну. Совсем одну, мадам Жири.

- Но он подарил тебе самое главное – своего ребенка, Кристина.

- Вы знаете! – Опустила она глаза, вспыхнув.

- Да. И ты должна жить ради этой жизни!

- Это так сложно.

- Я знаю.

- Но он не должен был умирать. – Упрямо повторила Кристина. - Он столько раз выживал, столько раз боролся за жизнь. И столько раз побеждал смерть.

- Когда-то мы проигрываем. – Горестно вздохнула Антуанетта, понимая, что ее боль ничуть не меньше боли Кристины. Она знала его почти с детства.

Кристина сжала руки в кулачки.

- Вы так легко говорите об этом, словно… словно… ничего не произошло.

- Нет. Вовсе не так. Просто, - мадам Жири нахмурилась, - просто Кристина, его жизнь такова, что я всегда была готова к такому исходу. Я просто была готова к тому, что вероятнее всего это может когда-то произойти.

Кристина скривила искусанные в кровь губы.

- Он не мог, не в этот раз. Хотя бы ради нашего ребенка!

Антуанетта ничего не ответила ей. Ей просто было нечего ответить. В такие моменты лучше вообще не говорить ничего, чем пытаться успокоить пустыми, не имеющими никакой силы словами, которые лишь сильнее растревоживают и без того кровоточащие раны.

- Я не хочу больше жить! Я хочу к нему! – С детской наивностью простонала Кристина.

- Кристина, не смей так говорить! Не забывай, ты беременна!

- И что? Все это теперь бесполезно, вся жизнь… бесполезна! Я одна! Он умер. Отняв у меня желание жить. Он сам виноват! Он – это все что у меня теперь было! – Злясь на что-то более могущественное, кинула она. – Господи, за что все именно так! Все могло бы быть так хорошо, я могла бы быть счастлива! Я могла бы жить рядом со своим мужем, с Раулем, я могла бы радоваться, я бы улыбалась, я была бы все той же крошкой Лотти, которая наивно верит в чудеса и счастье. Я мирно жила бы!

- И все это время помнила бы о нем. – Заключила мадам Жири с поразительной твердостью и уверенностью, что Кристина побледнела, поняв, что она говорит правду – это было бы именно так.

- А теперь у меня нет не только своей жизни, у меня нет ничего.

- Кристина, ради себя, а если не ради себя, тогда ради ребенка, _его_ ребенка, что растет в тебе с каждым днем, а так же его сына. Малыш Анри остался без матери с самого рождения, а теперь, - она вздохнула, - потерял и отца. Бедный мальчик. Кто мог бы предположить, что с появлением на этот свет его ждет такая судьба. – Она покачала головой. - Ты, как никто должна знать – что это такое! Девочка моя, пойми же, теперь у них только ты! И ты должна найти в себе силы!

Кристина растерла по щекам едкие слезы.

- Я любила его, мадам Жири. Правда любила! Я не знаю, как это произошло. Но я знаю лишь то, что это произошло не сразу, сначала он был для меня совершенно одним, потом другим, а потом мужчиной, который изменил мою жизнь. Я как-то незаметно для самой себя полюбила его, мое сердце не устояло, и я поняла, что было сокрыто все это время в самой его глубине. Я думала, что так не может быть, что так не должно быть, что не смогу, и что это не любовь, пыталась убежать от нее, но не смогла. Я полюбила сильно, как только это возможно. Вы мне верите?

- Верю. – Негромко сказала Антуанетта. - Он тоже любил тебя… Безумно любил. В прямом смысле этого слова. Он никого и никогда не любил так, как любил тебя, Кристина.

- И даже… _ее_? – Несмело спросила Кристина, словно боясь произносить это имя. – Даже Жюли?

- И даже ее. – Ответила мадам Жири, с тяжелым вздохом. - Это любовь, моя дорогая, ее невозможно вырастить искусственно, как цветок, без света и воды. Даже если и прикладывать все силы. Любовь рождается лишь тогда, когда это угодно Всевышнему. И отнимается тоже. Но у этой любви не наступил конец. Ее продолжение живет в тебе.

--

- Господи виконт, что-то произошло? – Обеспокоено заморгала девушки длинными ресницами. – У вас такой вид…

Почему-то она выглядела так, будто страшно напугана.

- Эмили! – Рауль подошел к ней.

- На вас лица нет, что-то…

- Эмили, я прошу прощения, но вы пришли не в самый подходящий момент. По крайней мере, для чаепития. – Он попытался улыбнуться ей. - Я помню, я ведь обещал вам.

Девушка почти незаметно улыбнулась ему в ответ, и ее глаза потеплели.

- О, вы такой трогательный. – Зачем-то сказала она, и сразу же густо покраснела. - Ну что вы…

Обескураженный Рауль просто смотрел на нее, не зная, что ответить ей на ее слова.

- Простите за не гостеприимство, и может совершенно глупый и неприличный вид, но просто у нас в семье произошло слишком много всего…

- Я сожалею.

- С моим братом произошло несчастье… у меня сейчас масса дел, которые мне, как можно скорее необходимо решить.

- Граф?

- Да… - Он потер ладонью лоб. – Надо отправить людей… туда… может, они что-нибудь найдут. Или… кого-нибудь. – Вдруг сказал он дрогнувшим голосом, и почему-то подумал вовсе не о графе. - Господи, за что только это все? Иначе, если о Филиппе ничего не будет известно, в свете этих несчастий графом вынужден буду стать я… - Сказал он без особой радости, а, скорее всего даже с отвращением.

Эмили не отводя глаз, смотрела на него. Он выглядел безумно уставшим, и полностью беззащитным под гнетом этих своих проблем, которые сильно давили на него, что можно было заметить невооруженным взглядом. Он был больше похож на ребенка, который совершенно не знал, что ему надо делать, нежели на взрослого мужчину.

- Не самая радостная новость на фоне всех событий. – Заключил Рауль, пряча глаза от Эмили, замечая, что она пристально смотрит на него.

- Рауль… - Вдруг произнесла она робко, и он резко перевел на нее уставший взгляд, который только что отвел, что бы не встречаться с ней глазами.

Она никогда не называла его так.

- Мне так жаль... – Часто заморгала девушка, что бы скрыть навернувшиеся слезинки.

- Спасибо.

- А Кристина?

- С ней тоже своего рода несчастье. Я… не буду все это пересказывать, да и поверьте, оно вам и не надо!

- Но с Кристиной все хорошо? Она в порядке, я надеюсь?

- Да. С Кристиной все хорошо.

- Я могу вам помочь с нею, ели вам что-то понадобится…

- Спасибо Эмили. Конечно. Спасибо. Думаю, как только ей станет немного лучше, и она отдохнет, вы можете навестить ее. Пусть… - невнятно начал Рауль, - ей сейчас лучше общаться с людьми. Так она будет знать, что не одна, и не будет думать об случившимся…

Эмили посмотрела на него, вздохнув, и вдруг несмело подняв руку, прикоснулась холодными пальцами к его виску. Странно, но вот от такого неожиданного и простого прикосновения ему стало легче, словно голова стала болеть меньше.

- Похоже, вы и сами не здоровы. Присядьте… у вас кровь.

- Кровь? – Приложил он руку к виску. – А ерунда… наверное небольшая царапина… я даже не смотрелся на себя в зеркало… после всего этого.

- А надо было бы. – Улыбнулась Эмили.

- Простите, если что-то не так в моем виде. Я же сказал, что не готовился принимать гостей. Простите.

- Ну что вы. А вот эта царапина, как вы сказали, вы правы, всего лишь царапина… но… все же ее лучше промыть ее. Что бы потом не стало хуже. Поверьте мне!

- Потом.

- Не стоит откладывать это.

- Эмили, не стоит беспокоиться. – Чувствуя, как кровь приливает к его лицу, и щеки начинают гореть, произнес он еще раз, все еще чувствуя ее пальцы.

- Пожалуйста… - Она нахмурилась. – Присядьте пока. Я сейчас приду…

- Эмили…

Но девушка, не слушая его больше, поспешно развернулась, и, зашуршав юбками, вышла из комнаты. Он все же, вопреки тому, что им овладевал какой-то странный стыд, только за что именно – он сам пока не мог понять, все же присел обратно в кресло, так как пронимал, что ноги его с трудом держат. Она вернулась очень скоро. Рауль посмотрел на ее сосредоточенное лицо.

- Я все же промою ее. Позвольте. – Она присела перед ним, и посмотрела строго, как на маленького непослушного ребенка. – Я так мало могу сделать для вас… Рауль. Если вы, конечно, позволите мне вас так называть… Просто… я не хочу, что бы вы заболели.

- Да. К-конечно. – Рауль позволил ей прикоснуться к своему виску.

Девушка несколько мгновений смотрела на него, не моргая, замерев, почти не дыша, не отводя руки, а затем вдруг подалась немного вперед, к нему, словно желая приблизиться, как можно ближе.Их взгляды встретились, и что-то было в глазах этой девушки, что на секунду напугало его. Что-то такое… уже порядком забытое, но такое знакомое, притягивающее к себе. Он подался вперед, настолько, что они оба ощутили дыхание друг друга. Так прошло около нескольких секунд, может больше. И может быть, привело бы к чему-то, если бы Рауль резко не отпрянул от нее.

- Эмили…

- Больно! – Она отдернула руку от него, словно ее опалили огнем.

- Нет. – Рауль отвел глаза, и поспешно перебирая мысли, начал искать подходящие слова, что бы найти для нее ответ. – Кристина…

- Конечно же, Кристина… - Закусила губу девушка.

- Нужно узнать, как она…

- Конечно.

- И еще сделать массу дел…

- Да… я понимаю… простите… я… я задержала вас… - Поспешно начала искать оправдание она.

--

- Кристина, - Рауль присел перед ее кроватью.

Она открыла глаза, но не пошевелилась, даже не подняв головы. Ее губы зашевелились, словно она что-то прошептала. Рауль смог понять, что именно – это было имя… Он протянул руку, и дотронулся до ее волос.

- Кристина, - еще раз произнес он, - тебе ничего не нужно?

- Нет. – Сказала она.

- Крошка Лотти, я… если тебе что-то будет нужно…

- Мне ничего не нужно. – Ответила она безрадостно, почти не поднимая на него глаз. – Спасибо. Но ничего не нужно.

Рауль несколько секунд смотрел на ее ставшее почти безжизненным лицо. И эту девочка он раньше знал… любил ее. Она давно уже не была его Кристиной… такой забавной, порою наивной до неимоверности, с детским задорным смехом, и огромными выразительными глазами, в которых отражался весь мир, точнее одна его часть, самая прекрасная – чистая, добрая и светлая. Она уже давно не была той Кристиной – с тех пор, как в ее жизни появился он, ее Ангел музыки, как она его называла... Он увел ее за собою, погрузил во тьму. Разбил все ее надежды и ожидания.

- Кристина… я пришел сказать тебе одну важную вещь.

Кристина не ответила на его слова.

- Я хочу, что бы ты знала, я всегда готов принять тебя, Лотти, и… твоего ребенка с маленьким Анри тоже. Если ты, конечно, посчитаешь, что им, как и всем нормальным детям, необходим отец.

Кристина вздрогнула, словно по ее телу прошел разряд, и резко приподнялась. Поднялась настолько резко, что ощутила внезапную тошноту. Она хватила губами воздух, что бы наполнить им до основания свои легкие.

- Рауль. - Простонала она. – Что ты такое говоришь? Ты… ты готов? - Ее голос дрожал, а слова путались, она не могла не то, что повторить его слова, она не могла вообразить их в своем сознании.

Она была готова ко всему, готова была защищать и отстаивать то, что у нее осталось, была готова к самому страшному, что теперь могло ожидать ее, так как, увы, она до сих пор была его женой… Но то, что он сказал ей минутой ранее… Господи, не может быть! Она была едва в силах выговорить то, что сказала. Она не могла поверить. Это невозможно!

- Рауль… - Испуганно пробормотала она не своим голосом, и по ее щекам потекли слезы.

- Да, Кристина. Я готов. – Сказал он спокойно. – Только скажи.

- Ты готов принять меня, после всего, что произошло?

Он положительно кивнул ей.

- И ребенка? Зная, что он…

- Да. – Не позволил закончить ей Рауль. – Да.

Кристина прижала руки к груди, словно контролировала свое сердце, боясь, что оно выскочит из груди. Или остановится навсегда.

- Нет, Рауль. Я сожалею. – Ответила она резким отказом. – Но я должна сама преодолеть все это. Я должна выжить. Но сама. Теперь это только моя жизнь. Ты не должен, ты ничего не должен. Ты имеешь права на все. Ты имеешь это права. Я не могу больше оставаться в этом доме, на правах твоей жены. Слишком многое разъединяет нас.

И всегда разъединяло. – Промелькнула мысль в его голове, но он не стал озвучивать ее. Это было лишним.

- Нет, Кристина! – Возразил он. - Милая крошка Лотти… где та крошка Лотти, которая верила в сказки и была такой забавной и счастливой! – Он взял ее подбородок, и приподнял, что бы заглянуть в ее глаза. В них больше не было света. Были лишь слезы.

- Сказок больше нет, Рауль. - Произнесла Кристина, сдерживая слезы. – Его больше нет. Ничего больше нет. И Кристины больше нет. Странно, - Кристина зло усмехнулась, глумясь над своей жизнью, - но похоже, я сама стала призраком.

- Не говори так.

- Так оно и есть. Рауль, умоляю, отпусти меня. Не держи. Это все, что я могу попросить, уповая на твою помощь. Ты же видишь, слишком многое произошло!

- Да. Слишком многое. – Отвел он глаза. – Что ты хочешь?

- Уехать.

- Куда?

- Не знаю. Но знаю, что здесь мне больше нет места.

- Ты ждешь ребенка. – С осуждением ее выбора, произнес он.

- Это только мой ребенок. Он принадлежит ему. Его нет. Значит он только мой! Я клянусь, что сделаю все возможное и невозможное, что бы он был счастлив. Но пойми – оставаться здесь – это не возможно. Это выше моих сил. Мне сложно быть здесь. И кроме того…

- Кроме того – что? – Рауль нахмурил брови.

Что она говорила? Господи, что она говорила? И он позволит ей?

- Ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего. Правда Рауль. Неважно, что было между нами. Да, последнее время мы больше были похожи на врагов, но тем не менее, я хочу, что бы ты был счастлив. Ты ведь можешь быть счастлив. Но я не смогу тебе дать этого счастья.

- Господи, Кристина, что ты несешь? – С надрывом произнес Рауль.

- Нет, Рауль, я знаю, что я говорю. – Твердо ответила она. - Слава богу, рассудок еще не покинул меня. Хотя, я готова поклясться, что была на грани несколько раз. Видит бог. – Честно призналась Кристина. – А сейчас я говорю то, что считаю правдой. Пойми Рауль, все стало слишком сложно, и нам… именно нам с тобою не дано уже возвратиться в прошлое, вернуть потерянное, преступив через все, что было. – Она вздохнула, что бы перевести дыхание. - Я знаю, что для тебя это будет слишком сложно и тяжело, даже если мы и совершим эту глупость и попробуем вернуться к прежней жизни. Тебе не удастся забыть всего того, что уже произошло, это словно, как отпечаток, того, что мы пережили, это будет мучить тебя... А тяжело жить, вечно скрывая то настоящее, что ты ощущаешь. Я не хочу, чтобы всю оставшуюся жизнь ты страдал и жил в мучениях. Мы и так многое, очень многое пережили… Ты можешь своей неосторожностью сейчас и поспешностью обречь себя на долгие годы мучений… Именно потому – я не дам тебе согласия на то, что ты предложил мне ранее. Никогда.

Она снова вздохнула. Но вздох получился какой-то прерывистый, не полной грудью. Кажется, она уже разучилась дышать. Да и в эти несколько дней ей не очень-то и хотелось этого делать. Было тяжело не только дышать, но и думать, просто жить.

- Рауль, я уже никогда не смогу забыть… о нем. – Напряженным, задрожавшим голосом произнесла Кристина, словно еще сомневалась – следует ли ей говорить об этом со своим мужем сейчас.

Кристина по-детски шмыгнула носом, дабы скрыть накатившие слезы.

В последние дни она слишком часто плакала. Ей казалось, что можно было бы выплакать уже все слезы, но они все равно не иссякали, предательски накатывая в самые неподходящие моменты, застила глаза.

- Моя память слишком живо помнит все, что было. Тем более, во мне растет живое подтверждение тех чувств, которые были между мною и… _им_. Он любил меня. Очень любил. – Немного помолчав, добавила она, теребя кончик покрывала, который нервно крутила в руках. - И он, этот ребенок никогда не позволит мне забыть о его отце.

Если бы Кристина только могла когда-нибудь представить, что она будет вот так, рассказывая о самом сокровенном, что порою некоторые до конца жизни таят в глубине своей души, разговаривать со своим мужем. Наверное, сейчас у него было полное право осудить ее, отвергнуть, как он уже однажды сделал, выгнать прочь из своего дома, но он почему-то медлил, и не делал этого.

- Кристина. - Устало произнес Рауль, встряхнув головой. - Ты и правда настолько сильно любишь… любила… его?

Кристина отвела взгляд, не в силах смотреть ему в глаза. Сложно отвечать на подобные вопросы. Тем более своему собственному мужу, когда он задает вопрос о чувствах, которые принадлежат вовсе не ему, а совсем другому, которого он долгое время считал лишь тенью из прошлого. Хотя, надо признаться, в эти несколько дней она совершенно забыла о том, что Рауль все еще ее муж. Она словно вернулась в детство, когда она была всего на всего маленькой одинокой наивной девочкой, которая видела в нем своего хорошего и единственного друга, готового придти на помощь, играть с ней, рассказывать забавные истории, что бы на ее лице появлялась радость.

- Кристина, - он взял ее за руку, но буквально через несколько секунд, почувствовав на себе ее пустой взгляд и после этого выпустил ее ручку из своей ладони, - но насколько я помню, ты боялась этого человека, ты даже сначала не имела понятия – человек ли это, ты просила защиты. Помнишь? Он жил обманом, в том числе он обманул и тебя тоже… Я не знаю, что произошло и как это произошло… я не хочу, и не буду устраивать сцены ревности, которые я, наверное, имею право себе позволить, но правда ли все то, что ты говоришь, Кристина? Этот человек все время стремился подчинять себе других, ему была нужна ты. Он готов был на все, он пытался соблазнить тебя, всяческими доступными и не доступными путями. И вот, наконец, вижу, он добился этого. Ты правда любишь этого человека? Раньше ты испытывала к нему лишь страх. Я помню это, Кристина. А теперь…

- Рауль! – Воскликнула Кристина, остановив его. – Это было давно! Очень давно! В самую пору обо всем этом забыть. Я знаю, многое – это правда. Что говоришь ты, но многое успело измениться!

Он нахмурил брови, словно не понимая, о чем она хотела сказать ему.

- Что?

- Все! – Коротко ответила Кристина с упрямством.

Рауль вздохнул ей в ответ, так как сказать ему было просто на просто нечего. Действительно - все, она права. Во-первых, они сами. Во-вторых, их чувства. И еще много-много всего. К счастью ли, к сожалению, но это произошло.

- Я знаю, тебе сложно понять. Но понимания – всего, что я прошу.

Ее голос потерял силу, и она перешла на шепот.

- Прости Рауль. Но я не могу больше здесь оставаться, и не смею больше отягощать тебя своим присутствием. Так не должно быть.

- Это не так, Кристина. Ты здесь, так как имеешь право находиться здесь.

- Рауль, я не понимаю, - Кристина подняла на него взгляд, - я помню, как все было… что было между нами. Тогда ты изменился до неузнаваемости, мне было порою страшно смотреть на тебя. А сейчас… что заставило тебя изменить свое отношение ко всему? – Кристина нахмурилась, ожидая от него ответа.

Но виконт так и не смог ей дать ответа, которого она ожидала.

- Не знаю. – Пожал он плечами. – Не знаю. Но я заверяю тебя, у тебя не должно быть никакого беспокойства по поводу пребывания здесь. Кристина, где еще, если не здесь. Ты будешь в безопасности, обещаю тебе. Так же, как и твой ребенок.

Он посмотрел на нее. Кристина смотрела на него большими, покрасневшими от слез глазами. О, сколько времени он мечтал о том, что однажды в этом доме, наконец, появится ребенок – его, и Кристина будет самой лучшей, самой прекрасной матерью. Он вздрогнул от странного чувства где-то глубоко в груди.

- Нет, Рауль. Завтра же утром я уеду. Я не могу оставаться в твоем доме по очень многим причинам. Прости. И спасибо. - Кристина попыталась улыбнуться, но в ее глазах было слишком много тоски, что бы это стало похожим на улыбку.

- Куда ты пойдешь, Кристина?

Она пожала плечами.

- В конце концов, у него есть дом. Точнее был. Точнее… - Кристина опустила потухшие глаза, - у этого дома был хозяин. Но я не думаю, что останусь даже там. Я хочу уехать, что бы смочь справиться. А ни здесь, ни там я этого сделать не смогу. Мне нужно ко многому привыкнуть. Привыкать. – Поправила себя она секунду спустя.

- Кристина, ты совершаешь глупости! – С осуждением произнес Рауль.

- Рауль, прости. Но это не большая глупость, чем та, что ты озвучил некоторое время назад…

- Кристина, что ты творишь…

- То, что считаю нужным. Увы, выбор не велик. И ты не переубедишь меня. Прости.


	35. Глава 35

35.

- Кристина, ты ела что-нибудь?

- Нет. – Кристина села на кровати, обхватив колени, словно маленький ребенок.

Она забыла, когда уже последний раз за ней так вот ухаживали, словно за тяжело и безнадежно больным, беспокоясь за каждое ее действие.

Мадам Жири поставила на столик чашку с бульоном, и перевела взгляд на нее.

- Тогда… ты должна поесть.

- Мадам Жири, я не хочу. – Прошептала Кристина.

Она действительно не хотела.

- Ты решила уморить себя… и свое бедное дитя голодом, моя дорогая Кристина? – Хмурясь, проговорила Антуанетта. – В таком случае, это не самый лучший способ. Ничего хорошего он не принесет вам обоим.

- Прошу вас, не ругайтесь. – Поежилась Кристина. – Неужели вы не понимаете, что… что мне и без того плохо. Мне очень тяжело.

Мадам Жири помолчала несколько секунд.

- Интересно, - Антуанетта выпрямилась, как натянутая струна, - а оплакивала бы ты его, если бы что-то произошло раньше, несколько лет назад, или что бы ты делала, девочка?

Кристина подняла на нее изумленные глаза. Тон мадам Жири показался ей слишком сухим и холодным.

- О, мадам Жири… - словно прося у нее пощады, не мучить ее и без того истерзанную душу, произнесла Кристина.

Она знала, несмотря ни на что, она все равно никогда не простит ей той ошибки. И, наверное, правильно. Там, тогда она заставила его слишком сильно страдать, и Антуанетта это знала лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Но почему она вспомнила обо всем именно сейчас?

- К чему вы это спрашиваете? – Едва шевеля бескровными губами, прошептала Кристина, чувствуя, как пережитая боль перевернулась у нее в груди, отдавшись раскатом боли во всем теле.

- Просто. Ни к чему, Кристина. Просто спросила. И все.

- Я знаю. Вы не можете простить… того, что там, тогда он едва не погиб. Точнее, что мы все не погибли. Ведь так! Я права?

- Ошибаешься моя дорогая, мне не за что тебя прощать. Ты поступила так, как требовало твое сердце и разум тогда. И не больше. Посему, у меня нет права осуждать тебя. А спросила я… не знаю… просто так. Может быть, все это и лучше. По крайней мере, он получил от тебя любовь, и даже гораздо больше… чем нежели все закончилось бы несколько лет назад.

- О боже, да о чем вы, мадам Жири! – В ужасе произнесла Кристина. - Все это, как в тумане. Я до сих пор не могу во все поверить. Мне всякий раз кажется, что это просто кошмар, страшный сон, который мучает мой разум, что я вот-вот проснусь, и все будет, как и прежде. Но не будет! – Она закрыла глаза, и глубоко вздохнула. - Все это, словно нереальность. Он, мой ребенок… Я думала, что уже никогда не смогу держать своего собственного ребенка на руках. И вот, то, на что я даже уже не надеялась, отчаявшись ждать – произошло. Мне так сложно поверить, но я до сих пор даже не смогла этому порадоваться.

Антуанетта подошла к ней и погладила ее по плечам.

- Значит, ты должна начать этому радоваться Кристина. Ты не сможешь жить вечно с мыслью о том, что ночной кошмар когда-нибудь закончится. Так не бывает. Надо что-то делать.

- Да, надо. Мадам Жири, Рауль предложил мне начать все сначала. – Несмело пробормотала Кристина, поднимая голову, и заглядывая в ее глаза.

- Что ты ответила? – Напряженным голосом произнесла Антуанетта.

- Что это невозможно. – Незамедлительно ответила ей Кристина.

- Почему же нет! – Приподняла одну бровь Антуанетта.

- Потому что. И вы знаете это лучше, чем кто-либо еще, мадам Жири. К тому же, я решила уехать.

- Куда, Кристина?

- Не знаю. Но я уж точно не смогу остаться здесь. Это невозможно. Может быть… туда, где жила со своим отцом маленькая крошка Лотти, пока не знала бед, слушала убаюкивающий шум моря.

Мадам Жири положительно качнула ей в ответ.

- Кристина, думаю, тебе для начала нужно вернуться в его дом, прежде чем затевать такую нелегкую поездку. Думаю, он бы хотел видеть тебя в своем доме, а не где-то еще. Да и так будет разумнее, лучше. В первую очередь для тебя и для ребенка. Может быть, ты передумаешь. В любом случае, ты знаешь – ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою поддержку.

Кристина приподняла уголки губ.

- Да мадам Жири. Знаю. Вы всегда были мне одним из близких людей, в которых я была уверена, оставшись совсем одна. Спасибо вам. Вы правы, мне нужно вернуться. Я все равно не смогу оставаться здесь. В доме Рауля. – Вздохнула Кристина. - Но не думаю, что это что-то даст. Вряд ли я смогу и там остаться. Я ему никто, я не была ему женой. А значит, ничего моего там нет. Но, имущество меня совершенно не интересует, ничего не подумайте. Я вовсе не об этом.

- Кристина, ты ошибаешься. – Антуанетта села на край кровати Кристины, и сложила руки на коленях. - Да, ты не была его законной супругой, но вас связывает гораздо больше, чем обычный формальный брак. Кстати, он тебя до сих пор связывает с виконтом де Шаньи, если ты не забыла. А там, в этом доме… там тебе принадлежит все! И теперь только тебе. У него остался Анри, он его родной сын, теперь он потерял и отца. И кроме того, ты носишь _его_ ребенка, а значит, и он является полноправным наследником всего. Ты зря думаешь, что ты не хозяйка в его… в том доме. – Уточнила мадам Жири. – Он твой. И детей. Ты должна позаботиться о них в первую очередь.

- Да. Да, я понимаю. – Понурила голову Кристина, словно осознавая свою полнейшую беспомощность перед обстоятельствами в этом мире, которые накрывали ее с головой, словно морская волна. – Но, думаю, вряд ли я смогу остаться в том доме. Не смогу, у меня не хватит сил. Просто, я так и так не смогу там остаться. Я буду постоянно возвращаться мыслями к тому, что он был там, что все там напоминает о нем, я буду ежесекундно помнить, что там было, что таят в себе комнаты, где был он, постель, в которой были мы с ним… - Кристина закрыла глаза, и позволила слезам свободно катиться по своим щекам. – Нет, я хочу уехать. Далеко отсюда. Как можно дальше.

Мадам Жири вздохнула. Вряд ли Кристина позволит себя переубедить. Она упряма. Всегда была упряма.

- Уехать туда, где никого не знаешь, быть совершенно одной с маленькими детьми, Кристина?

- Мадам Жири, вы вряд ли сможете отговорить меня. Просто, думаю, мне будет нелегко, если я останусь в этом городе, а тем более в его доме. Это сильнее меня. – Поджала губы Кристина. – Поймите!

- Я понимаю, Кристина. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Много лет назад я потеряла мужа. Стала вдовой с маленькой Мэг на руках. Поверь, я знаю, как больно и как тяжело тебе, девочка!

- Теперь, всю жизнь я должна оплакивать еще одного человека. - Почти со злобой произнесла Кристина. – Сначала я потеряла отца, и была безумно одинока в этом мире, потом… потом появился он, и как мне показалось, я обрела смысл и счастье, поняв, что я больше ни одна, а теперь все кончено.

Кристина замолчала. До ее слуха донесся какой-то шум, похожий на человеческий голос, а вернее на вскрик. Женский вскрик. И, судя по всему, что-то происходило там, внизу.

- Что это? – Кристина, резко тряхнув головой, откинув прядь волос, упавшую ей на глаза, испуганно поглядела на мадам Жири, схватив ее за руку.

- Не знаю. – Пожала та плечами, ответив все с той же, присущей ей сдержанностью.

- Что-то… произошло! – Кристина хотела соскочить с кровати и кинуться к двери, но запуталась в подоле своей юбки, и чуть не упала с кровати, благо Антуанетта вовремя остановила ее, придержав, и уложила в кровать.

- Куда ты, Кристина? – Строго спросила она, поправляя под ней подушку.

Кристина попыталась выскользнуть из ее рук, извившись, как змея.

- Вниз! Там что-то… - часто задышала она.

- Дорогая моя, тебе ни к чему лишнее беспокойство. Ты же не хочешь навредить своему ребенку? Ляг. Что ты, должно быть какая-нибудь служанка увидела мышь, или еще что-то.

- Какая мышь, мадам Жири? – Глаза Кристины расширились так сильно, что она могла бы ощутить боль от этого, но сейчас ей было это совсем не важно. – Да о чем вы? Там что-то… прошу вас, пустите!

--

Ничего радостного, или хотя бы успокаивающего истерзанный догадками, предположениями и раздумьями разум, Раулю не сообщили, после того, как он надеялся, что люди, которых он отправил в поместье Филиппа, а точнее все, что от него осталось, скажут ему хоть что-то дельное. Казалось, дикая усталость не давала ему уже здраво мыслить. Но, что бы не произошло, это все равно придется осилить, переступить и побороть, иначе никак. Предполагать можно было все, что угодно. Но, будет ли это тем, что есть на самом деле? О графе Раулю не сообщили ничего, что бы он хотел, или что бы он не хотел слышать. Он знал лишь, что пока ничего, и трупа, в том числе, так и не нашли. Нет, нашли – даже два. Мужской и женский. К великому удивлению виконта. На эту тему ему еще предстоял разговор с полицией, обещающий быть не самым занятным и не самым приятным. Виконта интересовали, как ни странно, два человека. Две жизни. Именно те две жизни, о которых он до сих пор так ничего и не знал. И вообще, было много неразберихи. Когда случается что-то подобное, все проблемы слишком быстро не решаются. Но даже если его брат и не оказался под тяжестью рухнувшей крыши, поверженной огнем, так вполне возможно, что задохнулся, ровным счетом, как и тот, кого его жена, Кристина называла именем… Эрик. Очень редко кому-то удается выжить при подобных ситуациях. Необходимо обладать либо сверхъестественным везением, либо дополнительными жизнями и ловкостью, словно кошка. От размышлений его оторвал пронзительный женский визг. Он был настолько неожиданный и громкий, что виконт вздрогнул. Это _ее_ голос. Определенно, голос Эмили. На какую-то долю секунды его охватил ужас. Что могло произойти такого с девушкой, что бы она издала такой душераздирающий вопль? Это, наверняка, должно быть что-то ужасное.

--

Рауль выскочил из своего кабинета, едва не сбив на пол все, что у него попадалось на пути. У входных дверей стояла бледная Эмили, зажимая рот рукой, словно боялась, что снова закричит, будучи не в силах контролировать свой страх и ужас.

- Эмили? – Выкрикнул он, подбежав к ней, и схватив ее за плечи, слегка встряхнул, будто желал привести ее в чувства. – Что с вами?

Та, не в силах произнести хоть слово, показала пальцем куда-то вперед.

Виконт сразу же кинул взгляд на распахнутые входные двери.

- Это там…

Рауль ощутил, как у него участилось биение сердца, а вместе с ним и дыхание. Входные двери были распахнуты. Если бы Рауль отчетливо не видел на пороге того, кого он видел – он бы мог поклясться, что это сон, и он лишь спит. Рауль затаил дыхание, чувствуя, как дрожит под его руками девушка, которую он держал за плечи, что бы хоть как-то поддержать.

Человек, долгое время именуемый Призраком оперы сделал шаг вперед.

Правда, сейчас на человека он был похож слабо, точнее больше походил как раз на того самого призрака – видимо, борьба за жизнь вымотала его, оставив следом какую-то не живую бледность, маску он тоже, видимо, где-то обронил, а окровавленная рубашка придавала только более жуткий вид.

Совершенно не удивительно, что Эмили едва не лишилась дара речи.

- Кажется, я напугал вашу даму, виконт. – Услышал в свой адрес Рауль от него, тот же произнес это, хватая ртом воздух, которого ему явно не хватало сейчас.

Однако Рауль уловил его ухмылку. Рауль вздохнул, но с трудом. У него было ощущение, словно в горле у него застрял ком, который мешает ему дышать нормально.

- Забирай своего брата. Он жив. Пока еще. Хотя, он едва не сдох по дороге сюда. А если бы и сдох, то будь уверен, что от моих рук. И признаюсь честно, я приложил ни одно усилие, что бы не придушить его своими же руками.

- Филипп! – Воскликнул виконт. - Что с ним? – Рауль подался вперед, немного отстранив девушку.

- Он жив. Он там… - Эрик кивнул на распахнутые входные двери. – Но меня интересует не это. Где она? Она здесь? Кристина! – Он попытался глубоко вздохнуть, и оперся плечом о косяк распахнутой входной двери, словно, ища опору.

Рауль попытался привести в порядок сбившееся дыхание.

- Где она? Здесь? Где!

- Она… на верху - Негромко произнес Рауль, и если бы взгляды убивали, то сейчас он бы был уже мертв, так как тяжелый взгляд Эрика практически просверлил его насквозь.

--

- Кристина…

Кристина задохнулась ужасом. Знакомый, до боли знакомый голос донесся до ее слуха, разорвав тишину, а вместе с тем и ее сердце. Она ощутила, как горячая волна крови поднялась в ее груди, ее бросило в жар, ей захотелось кричать. То и дело, ее сердце грозило ей выскочить из ее груди. Она резко поднялась на кровати. Этот голос заставил ее напрячь зрение до невозможности, что бы видеть в густом полумраке.

Либо ей кажется, и она сходит с ума, либо она и правда должна увидеть того, кому сей голос принадлежит. Или принадлежал? Она снова вернулась в прошлое. Когда ей было позволено лишь слышать убаюкивающий, глубокий, ласкающий слух голос своего учителя, и не больше. Но сейчас этот голос вряд ли был таковым – скорее с каким-то надрывом.

- Господи! – Вскрикнула Кристина, вцепившись пальцами в простыню.

Дверь в ее спальню распахнулась, и Кристине в глаза забил тусклый, но, тем не менее, режущий взгляд, свет.

- Кристина-а… - Голос ослабел, и на последнем слоге сорвался.

Кристина сквозь слезы, выступившие на глазах от напряжения, увидела очертания человеческой фигуры. До боли знакомой фигуры. Темный силуэт прильнул к косяку двери, и заскользил плечом, которым опирался на него вниз, плавно опускаясь на пол.

- Эрик! – вскрикнула Кристина, догадавшись, и кинувшись к нему, а когда увидела, что он практически теряет сознание, попытавшись удержать, вцепилась в рукав испачканной в крови рубашки, который при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался разодранными лохмотьями. – Не умирай, не смей! – Упала она на колени вслед за ним, начав тормошить его. – Эрик, господи, это ты… ты жив… Не смей же умирать сейчас! – Истошно закричала она, прижимаясь губами к его лицу.

--

Не открывая даже глаз, первое, что он почувствовал, когда его сознание вернулось к нему, это то, что его голова касается мягкой подушки. За несколько дней нескончаемой, разрушающей усталости – ощущать это было теперь даже как-то непривычно и странно. Он почувствовал непреодолимое желание, как можно скорее подняться на ноги, чтобы покинуть это место, только силы не желали возвращаться так же скоро, как само желание, охватившее его. Когда он, наконец, открыл глаза, то сквозь пелену прямо перед собой увидел бледное лицо Кристины. Сердце почему-то вздрогнуло от взгляда столь знакомых до боли глаз, в которых застыли сострадание и жалость. По крайней мере, он почему-то прочитал в них именно жалость – наверное, по привычке, боль и сожаление, словно она видела его в последний раз.

Она, замерла, наклонившись над ним, смотря, не моргая. Он, преодолевая слабость, поднял руку, что отразилось во всем теле какой-то тянущей болью, и отвел с ее лица упавшую ей на глаза, тяжелую прядь волос, чтобы увидеть и лучше разглядеть ее взгляд.

- Кристина… - Кристина прочитала это по губам, нежели услышала.

Все, что она ощущала на протяжении всего этого времени и даже сейчас, так это страх – страх за то, что он мог больше не открыть глаз. Но это произошло – он был жив, и это было именно то, о чем она просила все это время всевышнего. Когда она поняла, что он приходит в себя, ее глаза вспыхнули светом, и на них сию секунду же навернулись крупные слезы – то ли радости, то ли испуга, то ли просто от волнения и переизбытка чувств ей захотелось плакать.

- Эрик… - Осторожно позвала она, что бы убедиться, что он действительно пришел в себя, и слышит ее.

Он прерывисто вздохнул, и как только перед глазами отчасти рассеялся туман утомления, он, собрав всю оставшуюся силу, приподнялся, опершись на спинку кровати. Кристина аккуратно поправила под ним подушку.

- Тебе лучше?

Слышать ее голос снова, знать, что она рядом, было так спокойно.

- Да. Только ощущение отвратительное, голова кружится… - Самое ненавистное было – чувствовать себя слабее, чем он мог быть на самом деле.

Он ненавидел это больше всего на свете – быть беззащитным.

- Это от слабости. Но главное, что ты жив! – Поспешно проговорила Кристина, словно успокаивая его.

Она улыбнулась ему, опустила глаза, и снова принялась перевязывать ему рану, в первую очередь, наверное, от чрезмерно сильного волнения и трепета, видеть и чувствовать его рядом, слишком сильно затянула бинт. Он вздрогнул. Но, наверное, не столько от самой боли, сколько от обжигающих кожу прикосновения ее рук.

- Потерпи немного, я почти закончила. Тебе больно! – Резко вздрогнув в ответ ему, спросила она.

Он посмотрел на нее, в ее большие глаза, в которых заиграла столь непонятная тревога. Странно, неужели за него? Она все-таки тревожилась о нем? Он осторожно обхватил ее тоненькое запястье, отведя руку.

- Нет. Уже нет.

Уголки губ Кристины дрогнули в несмелой улыбке.

- Я так боялась… - Словно не зная, что еще сказать, произнесла Кристина. - Но ты жив… Господи, все это было так ужасно! – Вдруг ее взгляд потемнел, словно она вернулась воспоминаниями во все, что пережила ранее. – Как ты только мог? – Неожиданно для самой себя почти выкрикнула она во весь голос.

В ее глазах задрожали слезы.

- Как ты мог! – Повторила она снова, ее руки сжались в кулаки, и она ударила ими о мягкую поверхность кровати. – Как ты мог так поступить? Ты мог бы не вернуться! Ты мог бы погибнуть! Как ты мог оставить нас… нас… навсегда в этом кошмаре! Господи, как! Я думала, что не переживу этого!

Он резко притянул ее к себе, обняв как можно крепче, чтобы привести ее в чувства.

Кристина еще какое-то время билась у него на груди, глотая горькие слезы непонятной обиды и ужаса от осознания того, что все могло бы быть иначе.

- Кристина, все… - проговорил он твердо, успокаивая ее, и зарываясь лицом в ее волосы. – Все. Не надо. Хватит. Теперь я… с тобой.

Как только ее взгляд просветлел, она, немного отстранившись от него, подняла на него глаза.

- Это было так сложно. Я не знаю, где взяла силы пережить все это… оставшись одна, без тебя… С каждым днем, когда я была далеко от тебя, я думала, что теряю тебя! Что ты оставил меня, что я одна, что ты бросил меня в этой тьме, в этом кошмаре, в этом ужасе, в который я попала, что ты уже никогда не вернешься… что это конец!

Из ее глаз снова хлынули слезы. Но она даже не заметила их. Он провел рукой по ее щеке, вытирая слезы.

- А я думал, что это ты… больше не вернешься. – Произнес он, лишь в этот самый момент осознавая всю глупость своей прежней догадки. Он, правда, так думал, когда она исчезла. Он правда долгое время считал, что она оставила его. Из-за этого он ощутил практически несдерживаемую злость и ненависть по отношению к самому себе, к своим страхам, которые он, увы, не в силах был тогда контролировать. - Что ты… снова оставила меня. Как тогда, Кристина… что ты ушла. Навсегда. – Его голос задрожал, и сорвался.

Об одной мысли, что это могло бы быть действительно так, у него потемнело перед глазами. Наверное, тогда было сразу легче умереть, забыв обо всем, снова потеряв ее. Но она была здесь, с ним, и один лишь ее взгляд мог ответить – что это было вовсе не так, что это была лишь его страшная догадка, не больше. Кристина облизала сухие губы.

- Как ты мог подумать! – Воскликнула она, обнимая его. - Как! – Голос Кристины сошел на шепот. – Как ты мог подумать, что я бросила тебя, сбежала, оставила… вот так… это безумие, ты безумный! Господи, как! Как это могло придти тебе в голову! - Почти с осуждением выпалила она.

Кристина закрыла глаза и замолчала, чтобы перевести дух и отдышаться.

Боль. В самой глубине груди, в самом сердце боль от обиды. Это слишком больно – осознавать, что он до сих пор помнит ее предательство. Как он мог подумать, что она могла бы снова вот так поступить с ним? Нет, она бы не смогла. Не сможет. Никогда. Она и так совершила слишком много ошибок, что бы снова преувеличивать их число, и сожалеть всю жизнь. Кристина прижалась губами к его щеке.

- Я хочу, что бы ты знал, что такого никогда не будет и не случится, я никогда не оставлю тебя! – Поспешно начала она, хватая ртом воздух. Он обнял ее в ответ, понимая, что это была лишь ошибка, его догадка, показывающая его неправоту. - Если бы ты знал, что я пережила, если бы знал! – Она снова заплакала. - Мне кажется, что после этого, после того, когда я думала, что потеряла тебя – лишь сейчас я по-настоящему поняла свои истинные чувства, то, что на самом деле в моем сердце, и на что я готова, и чего я хочу. – Ровным голосом произнесла она.

- И чего ты хочешь?

Кристина всхлипнула.

- Быть с тобою. - Почти не раздумывая, ответила Кристина. - При мысли, что я потеряла тебя, и больше никогда не смогу видеть, слышать, быть с тобою – мне хотелось умереть. Наверное, то, что я пережила должно было произойти… что бы я поняла это. – Несмело произнесла она. - Только я вижу, ты до сих пор так и не веришь мне! Даже несмотря на то, что было и что произошло с нами…

- Кристина, но…

- Я не оставлю тебя, - не дала договорить ему она, - никогда. А если это случится, я не смогу жить так вот. Разве не этого ты хотел? Любить… и чтобы мое сердце и душа были с лишь тобою. Теперь это так. Я не знаю, как тебе удалось… но я люблю тебя! И хочу любить…

- Кристина, я…

- Не надо, прошу, не говори ничего. Хорошо! Я просто хочу, что бы ты знал… Просто знал! Не больше. Мне было очень сложно… разве мало того, что мы пережили! Теперь я хочу, что бы все было, как и раньше, до этого кошмара, что случился в нашей жизни! Я хочу быть с тобой! Я не хочу больше жить, сомневаясь, опасаясь, боясь за то, что может произойти… Не хочу! Я хочу уйти из этой тьмы навсегда, с тобой. Я знаю – ты сможешь это сделать.

- А твой муж? – Осторожно произнес он, и Кристина ощутила, как его голос напрягся.

- Я уже много раз говорила тебе…

- Рано или поздно тебе надо будет выбрать. То есть, сейчас, Кристина. В данный момент ты в его доме.

- Ты тоже.

- И это не приносит мне приятных ощущений, поверь.

- Только не трогай его. Он все поймет, уверяю тебя. По-моему, у тебя больше нет причин ненавидеть его – я твоя. И хочу именно этого – быть с тобою, и ни с кем другим. Я люблю тебя… я хочу уехать с тобою очень далеко… что бы забыть обо всем, что было в прошлом. Я не хочу отвергать его, но и не хочу, что бы что-то напоминало о нем. Я хочу, что бы все было с самого начала. Я думаю, у нас есть все шансы, так ведь, скажи мне!

- Тогда, для начала, я не намерен здесь оставаться, а забрать тебя отсюда как можно скорее, Кристина!

Привставая с кровати, сказал он.

- Собирайся, мы уезжаем. Мне не очень хочется быть гостем в доме твоего… в доме виконта.

Он поднялся с кровати, и направился к двери.

- Эрик! - Остановила его вдруг Кристина. - Мне нужно тебе кое о чем еще сказать. Подожди.

- Да.

Кристина поднялась и подошла к нему, опустив глаза. Почему-то при первой же ее попытке сказать то, что она хотела, в ее памяти возник их последний разговор. Она слишком хорошо помнила о его словах. И поэтому, совершенно не знала, что именно сейчас лучше всего будет сказать, и как именно сказать. Но сказать все равно рано или поздно придется. Потому, тянуть – нет смысла. Ее сердце забилось чаще. Потому, она лишь просто взяла его руку своими обеими руками, и медленно и аккуратно положила себе на живот, чувствуя, как напрягается его ладонь и сопротивляется этому. Почему-то его первое желание было – отдернуть руку, словно от огня, рискуя обжечься. Кристина почувствовала это, и в ее глазах появилась тревога. Но он сразу все понял. Кристине не было необходимости что-то объяснять еще и словами. Он очень быстро понял, что это значило, и что именно она хотела сказать. Несколько секунд он молчал, ничего не говоря, не спрашивая, не отвечая, лишь опустив взгляд куда-то вниз. Пока снова не поднял на нее глаза, и не задал совершенно странный вопрос:

- Это правда?

Кристина положительно качнула в ответ, будучи не в силах ответить словами. Она почему-то ждала чего-то ужасного. Он бы мог разозлиться, учинить какое-то безумие. Все, что угодно. Это ожидание, словно убивало все ее ощущения. Единственное, что она смогла ощутить, так это то, что его рука расслабилась, и без ее усилий, скользнула по ее животу, задержавшись на нем.

- Как давно ты знала?

- Недавно. Из-за всего этого, что произошло у меня даже не было сил задуматься об этом. Хотя, наверное, это ужасно глупо, но я даже не могла предположить. Я не могла подумать, что… это, наконец, произошло. Я очень боялась, что ты никогда не узнаешь об этом, и что он никогда не узнает… тебя.

--

Рауль закрыл дверь в комнату Филиппа. После всего ему требовалось достаточно времени, что бы отдохнуть и набраться сил. Граф отделался, можно сказать, испугом и переутомлением, но не больше. Врач сказал, что жить он будет, и еще, возможно, переживет их всех, а сейчас ему надо лишь восстановить силы, и залечить, так только незначительные царапины. Не боле. Несмотря на то, что при худшем раскладе мог бы вообще лишиться жизни. Уж кого именно Рауль, да и сам граф должны были благодарить за жизнь его жизнь – высшие ли какие-то силы, или еще кого-то – это было не известно. В любом случае, слава богу, что все произошло именно так, а ни как-то иначе. Рауль подошел к дверям, ведущим в спальню Кристины. Бывшую спальню. Но, тем не менее, это до сих пор была ее комната. Он подошел, и остановился у дверей. Сердце ёкнуло. Он вздрогнул уже окончательно, когда откуда-то из-за спины услышал голос мадам Жири.

- Я полагаю, виконт, моя помощь Кристине больше не понадобится. Я могу покинуть ваш дом?

- Мадам Жири… - Он обернулся к ней. – Как вам будет угодно, конечно. А вы были там? – Он указал на дверь.

- Да.

- Он в порядке? – Аккуратно спросил Рауль.

- Да.

- Он будет жить?

- Ну, думаю, после того, как его уже причислили к мертвым, и он, воз можно, побывал на том – она подняла глаза вверх, - свете, сейчас-то он уж точно будет жить. – Почему-то, ему показалось, что в ее голосе прозвучала усмешка.

- А Кристина там, с ним?

- Да. Она с ним.

Рауль посмотрел на ручку двери.

- Хотите войти? – Словно прочитала его мысли Антуанетта. Что явно смутило виконта. - Не думаю, что это самый удобный случай. Дайте им побыть вместе, рядом, виконт. Простите мне мою, возможно, дерзость, но я не привыкла молчать, когда думаю, что лучше высказать свои мысли. Кристина, она думала, что потеряла его. Не знаю, понимаете ли вы. Им надо об очень многом поговорить. Они заслужили этого.

- Понимаю. Мадам Жири, вы действительно верите в это?

- Во что? – Нахмурила она брови.

- Что это… что между ними действительно есть настоящие чувства?

- А как вы думаете, виконт?

Рауль пожал плечами. Ему так хотелось сказать «не знаю». Он правда не знал, что думать.

- Вы видели Кристину, когда она думала, что его больше нет? Скажите, когда вы видели ее глаза – это были глаза любящей или ненавидящей женщины?

Рауль в смятении пожал плечами.

- Я не знаю. Правда.

- В таком случае, я тоже не смогу вам ответить. Вы либо поймете это сами, либо – нет.

Верно. Только… он уже все понял. И, наверное, давно. Наверное, в тот момент, когда Кристина была еще в опасности, и он не знал, что с ней, но мог очень хорошо видеть человека, который был рядом с ним тогда…

- Но я все же должен поговорить… - Словно обдумывая правильность своего действия, сказал Рауль, подходя к дверям.

--

Но ему совершенно не понадобилось их открывать. Двери, ведущие в спальню Кристины распахнулись, и Рауль практически нос к носу столкнулся с появившимся на пороге Эриком.

- Вы караулите под дверями, виконт? Интересно, кого? – Проговорил он, недовольно окинув его взглядом. - Мы уезжаем отсюда. Сейчас же. И Кристина тоже.

Рауль какое-то время стоял на месте, словно не мог пошевелиться.

Несмотря на то, что, наверное, он самого первого момента, как Эрик появился, был готов к этому – и на протяжении всего этого времени знал, что именно так и будет. Глупо было этому противостоять. Он все равно заберет ее. А она – уйдет с ним. В этом можно было даже не сомневаться. Кристина осталась за дверями спальни. Те очень скоро закрылись, сразу же, как за ними скрылась мадам Жири, видимо, что бы поговорить с ней, или помочь одеться. Рауль смотрел в след Эрику, а потом вдруг, наконец, двинулся за ним. Странное желание, наконец поговорить с человеком, которого раньше даже видеть не было желания. Но уже он очень давно чувствовал, что ему надо это сделать.

- Постой, я все хотел спросить у тебя… - твердо начал он.

Эрик замедлил шаг, и, наконец, совсем остановился. Почти у самого выхода.

- Что именно виконт? – Спросил он с холодом.

Мог ли он сейчас, наконец, сказать, что все же победу одержал он, и провозгласить о ней прямо в лицо своему противнику? Хотя, наверное, это произошло еще раньше. А сейчас в этом просто не было необходимости.

- Ну! – В нетерпении кинул он.

- Зачем… ты это все же сделал?

- Что! – Снова с неохотой задал он вопрос.

- …Помог тогда Филиппу, и не бросил его там? Ты ведь мог и сделать это, оставив его умирать, правда? Но ты рисковал собственной жизнью… и не только… Тебе было, чем рисковать.

Эрик усмехнулся, и выдохнул.

- Собственной жизнью! Сложно рисковать тем, что порядком-то и не было никогда…

- В каком смысле? – Не поняв, переспросил Рауль.

- Ни в каком.

- Так все-таки, зачем?

Эрик приподнял одну бровь.

- Ты говорил, что он твой брат, что он вырастил тебя. Я не хотел огорчать тебя, де Шаньи. Не самое приятное – быть сиротой. – Не без издевки проговорил он. – А вообще, какая разница. Разве тебе важен мой ответ и что именно я тебе скажу? Я сделал это, и все. Я разве я смогу ответить тебе в полной мере, если я сам даже не знаю, что это такое – семья, и каково ее иметь. – Недовольно, почти гневно, заявил он.

Он сделал несколько шагов вперед.

- Где лошадь, на которой я приехал?

Рауль встрепенулся.

- Ты же не повезешь ее вот так… верхом!

Но, кажется, его не особенно желали слушать.

- Я не могу позволить, что бы Кристина в своем положении ехала вот так. Излишняя тряска может навредить ей. Тем более сейчас, она еще не пришла в себя. Да и ты, кажется, тоже.

Он без всякой охоты перевел на него взгляд.

- А что ты предлагаешь?

- Если уж вы приняли решение, как можно скорее покинуть мой дом - я прикажу приготовить экипаж.

- С чего это вдруг такая щедрость и забота?

- Забота касается в первую очередь Кристины. – Поспешно заметил Рауль. - Я просто хочу, что бы ей было хорошо, и только.

- Это лишнее, де Шаньи. – Недовольно произнес он. - Я думаю… это уже мои заботы – обеспечить удобства своей женщине. – Почти гневно, сквозь зубы процедил Эрик, подчеркнув интонацией последние слова. – И не думаю, что следует говорить мне, что и как делать.

- Я беспокоюсь о ней, она мне не чужая. – С надрывом, словно желая что-то доказать, произнес Рауль.

Хотя это было глупо. Глупо доказывать что-то, когда и сердце и разум в один голос твердят, что это уже давно не так. После всего он мог лишь сказать, что все еще Кристина не безразлична ему, и только. Но уже давно ее сердце не принадлежит ему. При таком положении дел было даже не совсем разумно до сих пор называть ее своей супругой. Но даже это уже стало не важно. Все, что он мог сделать теперь – так это действительно помочь Кристине, хотя бы самую малость, сделать то, что зависело от него. Если это все, что он мог сделать на данный момент – предложить им экипаж, то он сделает это. И это лучше, чем ничего, чем безрезультатная борьба.

- Да уж… не чужая. – Огрызнулся Эрик.

И возможно, продолжил бы, сказав еще что-то едкое и колкое в адрес виконта, если бы не увидел Кристину. Она остановилась на пороге. Почему-то у нее тревожно кольнуло сердце в груди. Рауль обернулся, и тоже посмотрел на нее, замечая ее растерянность.

- Кристина… - Позвал он.

Та вопросительно посмотрела на него.

- Кристина, вы уезжаете? Ты окончательно приняла это решение? Или… Вы могли бы остаться, ну, пока твой... – Рауль запнулся. Кто? Он так и не нашел подходящего слова, потому повернулся к Эрику. – Пока ты, Эрик, тоже не поправишься. К чему это глупое геройство и игра в гордость? Это глупо. Поверь, я предлагаю это лишь потому что, вижу, что вы оба в этом нуждаетесь. И, кроме того…

Эрик чуть не рассмеялся ему в ответ.

- Тебе так приятно мое общество де Шаньи, что ты так жаждешь оставить меня на правах своего дорого гостя как можно дольше? Не стоит беспокоиться. Тем более за меня. Я в полном порядке. Поверь, поправиться в собственном доме будет куда проще, чем… где-либо еще. Тем более, здесь. – Жестко ответил он.

- Кристина, я хочу, что бы ты знала, что не обязательно столь поспешно принимать решения. Если тебе нужна помощь, ты всегда можешь найти ее здесь. И если я смогу хоть чем-то помочь, и изменить все то, что произошло когда-то. Поверь, я говорю это… искренне. – Чувствуя в собственном голосе абсолютную детскую наивность, произнес Рауль.

Кристина спустилась по ступенькам, и остановилась рядом с Раулем, покосившись на Эрика.

- Я уже приняла решение. И приняла в независимости от Эрика. И сказала тебе о нем… Спасибо за все, но мы уезжаем Рауль. – Ответила она, постаравшись не показывать дрожь в голосе. – Так будет лучше. И для тебя, и для нас. И я еду вместе с ним… что бы там ни было, что бы ты не говорил – я все равно еду с ним. Прости.

Кристина снова посмотрела на Эрика, словно хотела прочитать в его глазах что-то, что могло бы успокоить ее.

Но так ничего и не смогла в них увидеть. Почему-то, при виде их обоих у нее заметно начало все плыть перед глазами. Может быть, ее память в красках воспроизвела то, чем заканчивались все вот такие моменты, когда эти мужчины оказывались рядом. Она не хотела, что бы это когда-либо повторилось.

- Прости Рауль, я не могу больше оставаться здесь. В твоем доме. Я уже говорила тебе… Ты все знаешь. Ты, думаю, и сам все это прекрасно понимаешь. Так ведь?

Рауль пожал плечами. Да, наверное, понимал. Чудо, что за ситуация, и какие ощущение, главное, она приносит – осознавать, что где-то, в соседней комнате твоего дома твоя собственная жена со своим любовником. Такое выпадает не каждому! Сейчас ему оставалось одно – отпустить. Было бы крайне не разумно отстаивать свое право на то, что бы Кристина подчинилась ему и осталась здесь, с ним, в его доме. Хотя, он бы мог это сделать. Почему нет? Только вот уже какое-то время не видел в этом никакого смысла. Что бы это дало?

- Я всего лишь предложил Эрику свою помощь. Вам лучше поехать в экипаже, чем верхом.

Кристина перевела взгляд на Эрика, тот ответил ей молчанием.

Она подошла к нему, и положила руки на грудь.

- Ты и, правда, хочешь ехать вот так? Пожалуйста… нам правда лучше поехать в экипаже. – Тихо и мягко произнесла Кристина, словно желала убедить его в этом. - С нами едет Анри. Как можно везти маленького ребенка верхом? Я не знаю. Я не хотела бы рисковать… Я понимаю тебя, но может быть ты все же…

Он отстранил от себя Кристину, и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к Раулю, остановившись лишь в паре коротких шагов от него. Несколько секунд он просто смотрел на него, чувствуя, как за спиной замерла Кристина, практически затаив дыхание. Но Рауль начал первый, произнеся:

- Пожалуйста, береги ее.

Эрик почувствовал, как Кристина выдохнула, стоя позади, у него за спиной.

- Твой экипаж вернется в целости и сохранности де Шаньи.


	36. Глава 36 Эпилог

36. **ЭПИЛОГ**.

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home _

Почти всю дорогу Кристина, чувствуя себе не очень хорошо, продремала, мирно положив голову ему на плечо. Экипаж плавно покачивался. Ее клонило в сон. Она не стала противиться этому. Анри сидел на руках у мадам Жири. Мальчик всю дорогу сосредоточенно был занят какими-то своими делами, которые занимали весь его интерес и внимание, изредка бормоча что-то невнятное себе под нос. Было до ужаса не привычно наблюдать за собственным сыном, за таким маленьким и беззащитным существом, которое совсем еще ничего не знало о жизни: ни боли, ни ужасов, ни света, ни счастья, ничего. Страшнее всего оступиться, и не смочь дать ему то, чего никогда не было у самого, не показать того, о чем сам все время мечтал, подарить то, чего был когда-то лишен сам. А если не получится? Когда экипаж остановился, Кристина, пришедшая в себя от нерезкого, но ощутимого толчка коляски, открыла глаза и облегченно вздохнула, увидев перед собой до боли знакомый фасад дома. _Его_ дома. Она думала, что, возможно, никогда не сможет сюда вернуться. Вернуться в дом, у которого есть его хозяин… От осознания этого в самой глубине груди разлилось странное непонятное тепло и спокойствие.

Последующее время она провела у себя в комнате, так как чувствовала потребность отдохнуть от дороги и всего ранее пережитого. Только вот уснуть у нее не получалось, хотя она и чувствовала дикую усталость во всем теле. Несмотря ни на что, почему-то сердце с тоскливой болью замирало. Несколько раз ее сознание погружалось в какую-то бездну полудремы.

_- Я так долго шла к тебе… А теперь я боюсь. Боюсь. Что ты не удержишь меня, и позволишь сорваться в эту пропасть. _

_- А я боюсь, что ты уйдешь. Уйдешь в мир обмана и красоты. _

_- Но красота не вечна. Она иллюзорна и лжива. Она рано или поздно исчезает. А то, что удается сохранить в душе – остается навечно. Навсегда. _

_- Ты боишься?_

_- Я боюсь потерять тебя… _

Кристина вскочила на кровати, потирая влажные и липкие от холодного пота виски.

- Нет, - пробормотала она, задыхаясь и путаясь в простынях. – Этого не произойдет. Никогда!

Тяжелое сознание раскаленным страхом пульсировало в венах. Она сжалась, пряча лицо в ладонях. Кристина подняла взгляд, и осмотрелась в пустой комнате. Теперь, казалось, все было решено, все, чего она могла бояться, было далеко позади, но что-то мешало вздохнуть полной грудью. Наконец она поднялась с кровати, понимая, что вряд ли сможет уснуть в эту ночь. По крайней мере вот так, кутаясь в холодные одинокие простыни, терзая себя странными мыслями и опасениями. Она как в бреду встала и, придерживаясь за стенку, вышла из комнаты. Она зашла к Анри. Ребенок, не тревожимый ничем, мирно спал, причмокивая во сне. На секунду она позавидовала ему в том, что он огражден от всех ужасов и кошмаров, а сознание его чисто от страхов и боли. Кристина едва различимо качнула колыбель. Совсем скоро она сможет обнять своего ребенка, своего родного ребенка, увидеть его, дотронуться до него. Но Анри навсегда останется ее первым сыном.

Она аккуратно притворила дверь за собой, выйдя в коридор. Несколько минут она бродила по пустому, скрытому в полутьме коридору, не решаясь покинуть его, хотела спуститься вниз, но не стала, лишь подойдя к лестнице, но и не решаясь вернуться к себе. Она бродила так, пока не остановилась у одной из дверей, припав к ней плечом, словно прислушиваясь – не пуста ли она. Кристина наконец повернула ручку тяжелой двери, ведущей в его кабинет, и тихонечко приоткрыла ее, делая шаг вперед. Там было совершенно темно, так как за окнами уже давно стемнело, но она смогла разглядеть его. Он стоял перед своим фортепиано, перебирая в руках какие-то листы.

- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Строго спросил он.

- Искала тебя, - Тихо произнесла Кристина. – Я все думала, что ты придешь ко мне, ждала, ждала тебя. И уснула… мне снились какие-то глупые сны. - Вздохнула она.

- Все хорошо? – Она уловила тревогу в его голосе.

- Д-да, просто устала. Ты, должно быть, тоже устал с дороги. - Дрогнувшим голосом произнесла она. - Уже поздно, а тебя так не было. Все это время ты был здесь?

- Да. - Легко ответил он. – Я думал.

- О чем?

- Обо всем. Мне надо было подумать, Кристина.

- Подумать? – Переспросила она с тревогой. – Но о чем? Что-то не так?

Он пожал плечами.

- Я не знаю. Просто подумать. – С холодом отозвался Эрик.

- Эрик, мне страшно. – Всхлипнула она, сделав шаг к нему. – Очень.

Он вопрошающе поднял на нее глаза.

- Ты ведь не оставишь меня теперь?

- Разумеется нет. Если… ты не оставишь меня.

Кристина вздрогнула, почувствовав, как ночная прохлада из открытого окна окутывает ее, ощущая, как к горлу подступает истошный разрывающий грудь стон.

- О чем ты? Неужели, ты до сих пор так и не смог поверить?

- Кристина… - Позвал он ее, не позволяя договорить. - Что ты рассчитываешь теперь сделать? – Задал он вдруг непонятный ей вопрос.

- С чем? – Напряженно переспросила она.

- Со всем. Вообще. Что ты рассчитываешь делать теперь? – Уточнил Эрик.

Кристина помолчала несколько секунд.

- К чему этот вопрос? Я не знаю. – Пожала она плечами. – Просто быть с тобою. Разве нужен какой-то еще ответ?

Кристина сделала несколько шагов к нему, и коснулась его руки, поймав ее в темноте.

- Знаешь, я хотела спросить у тебя кое-что.

- Спрашивай. – Видя блеск ее глаз в полутьме, произнес он.

- Эрик, скажи, теперь, после всего, что произошло, - аккуратно поинтересовалась Кристина, - тебя еще что-то будет связывать с оперой?

Он вздохнул.

- Ты соскучилась по моей темнице, по тюрьме, в которой на протяжении стольких лет была заключена моя душа, обреченная на муки боли и одиночества? – Мягко усмехнулся он, теперь уже сам чуть сжимая ее руку.

- Нет, - грустно улыбнулась уголками губ она. – Не в этом дело.

- Тогда в чем, Кристина!

- Ты собираешься возвращаться туда?

- Вернуть опере ее _Призрака_? Боюсь, это будет уже не столь интересной игрой, как раньше, когда я скрывал в подвалах оперы свои терзания, и когда в призрака действительно верили. – Снова усмехнулся он. – Кроме того, прошло не мало времени, и театр успел забыть его, поняв, что никакой мистики в этом нет. – Вздохнул Эрик.

- Я не говорю сейчас о том, что бы ты снова заключил себя узником в эти стены.

- Тогда о чем ты, Кристина! – Устало поднял он на нее глаза.

- Я бы хотела знать, ты бы хотел снова писать музыку, творить для нее… для своей оперы?

- Кристина…

- Эрик, ты прекрасный мастер, - начала Кристина, - они могли бы были дать тебе работу. А ты в свою очередь получил бы возможность, как и прежде не покидать своего театра.

- Кристина, ты говоришь глупости. Как ты представляешь это? Они… мне?

- Почему глупости? Неужели это невозможно? Можно поговорить с дирекцией.

- Умоляю, прекрати этот бред, что ты говоришь… - Рассмеялся он.

- Эрик, я всего лишь хотела знать – хочешь ли ты этого, или нет. И насколько важно для тебя это - покинуть или остаться в театре.

- Если ты действительно хочешь знать… Хорошо, если ты хочешь знать, я отвечу. Но для начала задам тебе тоже один вопрос.

Кристина напряглась.

- Скажи мне ты – хочешь ли ты еще петь на сцене?

Кристина молчала какое-то время.

- Скажи мне правду Кристина, ты хочешь вернуться на сцену? – Спросил он, слыша, как глухими ударами учащенно бьется ее сердце. - На сцену, где однажды ты познала великий триумф?

- Благодаря своему учителю, - дополнила она.

- Так хочешь?

- Эрик…

- Ответь мне.

- Больше всего на свете я хочу просто жить. Теперь, когда я знаю и понимаю, что могла потерять эту жизнь вообще. Заботы, касающиеся сцены хороши в свое время. Но сейчас, я чувствую совсем другое, чем хотела бы насладиться в полной мере, ждавшая этого момента столько времени. Спасибо тебе, ты дал мне однажды сцену, триумф, все. Но я еще и женщина. Наверное, если бы сцена, музыка и _ты_ – выделила она это слово, не слились бы для меня в одно – я бы выбрала сцену. Но не теперь. Сейчас, думаю, я уже не смогу вернуться. Как ты представляешь эту картину? – Кристина грустно улыбнулась.

- Ты все-таки скучаешь по всему, Кристина. – Заметил он, притянув ее к себе.

- Несомненно скучаю, Эрик. Не забывай, очень многое в моей жизни связанно именно с этим местом. Но, боюсь, вернуться в оперу я не смогу.

- В таком случае, мне нет смысла творить в пустоту. – Заключил он, поцеловав ее в лоб, и отошел от нее, вернувшись на свое прежнее место, сложив руки на груди, и всматриваясь в темноту окна. – Теперь я ответил на твой вопрос?

Кристина качнула головой.

- Но я не хочу, что бы ты бросал свои работы. Они имеют право на жизнь. Твоя опера могла бы иметь колоссальный успех.

- Да уж. Она и так имела успех, если ты не забыла, моя дорогая. – Печально усмехнулся он. – О том представлении я еще долгое время не мог забыть.

Кристина поджала губы, поняв, о чем именно он говорит.

- После такого успеха, не думаю, что стоит говорить что-то еще, касаемо этой темы.

Кристина ответила ему молчанием. Тишина длилась несколько мгновений, пока Кристина все же не заговорила.

- Ну, наверное, так даже лучше, что я очень скоро покинула сцену, ведь, чем дольше я бы оставалась в опере, тем сложнее мне было бы ее покидать после. А это рано или поздно должно было бы произойти. Даже, если бы я хотела петь там, а сейчас я слишком отвыкла, скорее всего, мой голос уже не тот голос Кристины Дааэ, которая поразила Париж.

- Ты не жалеешь? – Серьезно спросил ее Эрик.

- Нет. – Легко и даже не задумываясь, ответила она. – Я остаюсь с тобой, а это значит, опера и ее музыка навсегда будет жить во мне. Но, только если ты не оставишь это дело. Я не хочу, что бы ты оставлял его!

- Я не знаю, возможно, когда-нибудь, возможно, потом…

Кристина закусила губу.

- Знаешь, Эрик, я не просто так спросила тебя об этом. Мне нужен был твой ответ, чтобы быть уверенной – могу ли я задать свой вопрос.

Он повернулся к ней, недоумевая, приподняв бровь. Она заметила это и поспешила ответить.

- Я много думала, стоит ли, и могу ли я просить тебя об этом, но сейчас я понимаю, что я все же этого хочу. Тем более тогда, когда ты дал ответы на все интересующие меня вопросы.

- Что именно ты хочешь сказать?

- Ну, если тебя не держит опера, я бы хотела уехать.

- Уехать? Куда?

- Отсюда. Из Парижа, из Франции.

- Но, это твой дом. – Обвел он взглядом большую просторную комнату.

- Я знаю. – Улыбнулась она. – Но знаешь, думаю, мне будет сложно изменить что-то, пока я буду оставаться здесь, в деталях помня прошлое. Я хочу, что бы ты увез меня. Нас.

- Куда именно, Кристина!

- Я не знаю. Ну, может быть туда, где росла я. - Осторожно предположила она.

- То есть, ты не хочешь больше оставаться здесь?

- Я хочу быть как можно дальше от всего, что произошло. Я просто хочу начать все с самого начала, что бы ничто, касающееся нашего прошлого, не довлело над нами. Ведь мы можем это сделать – начать все заново…

- И ты боишься, что это может не получиться. – Догадался он, озвучив свою догадку.

Кристина уловила боль в его голосе, и поспешно подошла к нему, спрятав лицо у него на груди.

- Я просто хочу быть с тобой. И чтобы наши дети имели возможность не жить прошлым. А все остальное - это не так важно, Эрик. Уже не так важно.

- Кристина. – Обнял он ее плечи.

- Я знаю, тебе нелегко, ты боишься, и я тебя понимаю. – Не поднимая глаз, сказала она. – Мы оба слишком долго жили мечтами и сказками. Но, пора делать шаг из сказки в другую жизнь, в обычную. И это не просто. Я тоже боюсь. Но я знаю, что я смогу. Теперь – смогу. И ты тоже!

Она почувствовала, как он вздрогнул, и от этого заключил ее в свои объятия еще сильней.

- Я с тобой. Навсегда. Теперь – навсегда. Я не осталась с тобою тогда, потому что боялась, что не смогу. Не смогу выдержать все то, что ляжет на мои плечи. Я просто боялась возможных испытаний, я боялась, что однажды оступлюсь, переступлю такую тонкую грань, к которой ты мог подвести меня, что то, что казалось на самом деле сказкой наяву окажется кошмаром, я испугалась возможных трудностей, потому что была не уверена в своих чувствах и силах. Понять это все в одно мгновение было невозможно. Любить ангела и человека – это разное. – Усмехнулась она.

Он не смел ее перебивать.

- Но меня любил не ангел, а человек, и мне потребовалось время, чтобы понять это, привыкнуть, и осознать, что я люблю не ангела, а человека в нем, каким бы он ни был. Понять, что все мои попытки вычеркнуть все, что связано с этим, тщетны, что я никогда не смогу этого сделать, что это слишком большая часть меня. Что я могу дышать лишь рядом с тобою. И теперь, пройдя все, что было, с чем я столкнулась, что я осмыслила и пережила - я понимаю, что я смогу, что не оступлюсь, и что у меня хватит сил, Эрик! Ради нас, и ради нашего ребенка.

Если бы она сейчас поцеловала его, то могла бы ощутить вкус его слез…

--

Кристина приоткрыла глаза. Кажется, за окном было уже светло. Но глаз открывать совсем не хотелось. Она ощутила совсем легкое прикосновение к своим губам, и улыбнулась в ответ.

- Эрик, - прошептала она, и снова провалилась в сон.

Когда она снова открыла глаза и проснулась окончательно, она не знала, сколько прошло времени после этого. Она приподнялась, потянувшись. Окно не было занавешено, и ей в глаза ударили лучи солнца. В комнате она была одна. Кристина огляделась.

- А где Эрик? – Спросила Кристина, кутаясь в халат, останавливаясь на ступенях главной лестницы, у служанки.

- Хозяин! – Переспросила та. – Хозяин ушел, мадам.

- Куда? – Сердце Кристины вздрогнуло в испуге.

- Не знаю. – Пожала плечами Беатрис. – Разве хозяин имел когда-то обыкновение отчитываться перед прислугой. Он ушел еще рано утром, едва рассвело. Собрался и ушел, мадам.

Мадам! Кристина вздрогнула.

- Мадам!

- Да мадам. – Согласилась Беатрис. - Хозяин приказал называть вас именно так, сказав, что отныне вы хозяйка в этом доме.

Кристина замерла.

- А еще вам недавно привезли большую коробку.

- Что там? – Удивилась Кристина.

- Кажется… подвенечное платье.

--

- Прощай. – Его рука коснулась холодного надгробного камня. – Прощай. Обещаю, наш сын будет знать, и помнить о тебе. Я знаю, он еще обязательно вернется сюда… к тебе. А я… я, наверное, уже нет. Прощай и прости. Спасибо, что любила меня. А я тебя – не смог. Прощай моя маленькая Жюли…

Он глубоко, настолько, как могли позволить ему легкие, вздохнул, набрав воздуха, и выпрямился, поднявшись с корточек, окидывая взглядом _ее _могилу. Несмотря на осень, день был ясный и солнечный, только даже в отблесках солнца холодный могильный камень выглядел одиноко и тоскливо. Он посмотрел в даль, туда, где скрываясь в гуще облетающей листвы, устремляясь в небо тонкими пикообразными окнами красовалась церковь, хороня свой острый шпиль в густых ватных облаках. Она все знала.

- _Я верю в тебя…_ - Прошептал он, поднимая взгляд к небу. – Теперь я верю в тебя.

--

Мадам Жири поджала губы.

- Все бумаги на этот дом в вашем распоряжении.

- Ты уверен?

- Вы можете распорядиться им, как вам подскажет ваше сердце. Я целиком и полностью передаю его вам.

- Но…

- Не думаю, что он мне понадобится. А вам… может быть, настанет момент, когда все это придется очень кстати.

Мадам Жири вскинула бровями.

- Спасибо за щедрость. Я ценю это. Как знаешь. Но я обещаю сохранить бумаги, они будут в полном порядке и в полной сохранности. Поверь мне, чтобы не произошло, но… это дом твоего сына. Как знать, может быть, он вернется сюда.

--

- Где ты был? – Подняла на него глаза Кристина, сидя на кровати и что-то перебирая.

- Мне нужно было побыть в одном месте… и поговорить.

- С кем? – Кристина сдвинула брови.

- Ни с кем. Просто кое-что сказать. Прости Кристина, так, оставшиеся дела прошлого.

Кристина придвинулась к нему, глубоко вздыхая, не настаивая на ответе.

- Скажи, ты получила… - сменил он тему разговора.

- Да, я получила сегодня кое-что. – Лукаво улыбнулась Кристина. – Зачем? Ведь, я вряд ли смогу выйти за тебя замуж по всем канонам. – Виновато спрятала она от него взгляд. – Я ведь пока еще даже не знаю, что будет потом. Пока я еще жена Рауля. Ты не думал, как мы уедем вот так?

- Это не важно сейчас.

- Наверное. Кроме того, я надеюсь решить этот вопрос. Но все это так глупо. Правда? – Грустно усмехнулась она, поспешив обнять его.

- Кристина, однажды ты отвергла мое предложение. Мне не важны ни бумаги, не пышные празднества. В моем сознании ты давно стала мне женой, и более того, как и положено, перед лицом бога. – Она немного отстранилась от него, заглянув ему в глаза. – Там, в церкви, в ту ночь. А сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты просто одела его однажды. И только. Просто однажды надела. Понимаешь?

- Я очень люблю тебя!

- Одень его однажды, хорошо?

--

- Оно очень красивое. – Совсем по-детски рассмеялась Кристина, кружась перед зеркалом, и расправляя тонкую ткань складок платья. – Я решила его примерить сейчас, пока еще могу это сделать! - Смущаясь, произнесла она. – Боюсь, в дальнейшем оно просто будет мне не по размеру!

- Ты очень красивая. И всегда такой будешь.

- Ну я надеюсь, что ты скажешь это и через несколько месяцев! – Озорно рассмеялась она.

- Кристина, я не могу приставить, что когда-то жил без тебя…

- Пожалуйста, давай не будем говорить сейчас об этом.

Стук в дверь заставил ее вздрогнуть.

- Мадам, вас пришли навестить? – Нетвердым голосом произнесла служанка.

- Кто?

Кристина разочарованно посмотрела на Эрика.

- Но кому я понадобилась? – Недоумевая, переспросила она, пожимая плечами, переводя взгляд на потемневшее окно. – Уже поздно.

Эрик подошел к ней, и сжал ее руку.

- Кто там, Беатрис? – Спросил он горничную.

- Он представился, как виконт.

- Рауль! – Выдохнула Кристина.

- Что ему надо? – Встревожено приподнял бровь Эрик.

- Я должна выйти, значит что-то важное, если он здесь. – Обеспокоено произнесла Кристина, подбирая полы платья.

--

- Рауль? – Тревожно вздохнула она, замечая его недоумевающий взгляд на себе, и невольно смущаясь. Объяснять, почему она даже не переоделась – она не станет. – Ты… но что ты…

- Я решил, что лучше как можно скорее разобраться с тем, что нас когда-то связывало. Думаю, мы не можем оставаться мужем и женой, как и прежде. И ты сама это понимаешь.

Кристина положительно качнула головой.

- Это и есть причина моего приезда. Я думаю, что держать тебя силой нет смысла. Тем более теперь, когда вы… когда у вас…

Где-то за спиной у Кристины в полутьме вздохнул Эрик, и она почувствовала его тяжелый вздох.

- Я согласна с тобою. – Произнесла Кристина, оборвав его на полуслове. – Я рада, что ты понимаешь это, Рауль. Но как? Я очень надеюсь, что теперь ты не станешь противиться тому, что неизбежно.

- Кажется, я слишком многое видел и пережил, что бы предпринимать какие-то безрезультатные попытки вернуть тебя. – Вздохнул виконт. - Так вот, я не знаю, Кристина, увы, слишком мало вариантов выхода из этой ситуации. И я не хочу держать тебя. Но у нас почти нет выходов. К сожалению. Потому… надеюсь, ты не отвергнешь тот вариант, который я предложу тебе сейчас.

Эрик нахмурился.

- Так что за выход?

Рауль положительно качнул головой, показывая, что сейчас обо всем расскажет. Он достал из внутреннего кармана сюртука бумагу. Развернул ее, и протянул Кристине.

Та незамедлительно приняла из его рук бумагу. Она быстро пробежалась глазами по строкам, шевеля губами.

_«…Виконтесса Кристина де Шаньи_». Произнесла она в слух.

- Рауль! – Подняла она глаза на виконта. – Но это значит, что… это… это свидетельство о моей смерти. – С ужасом в голосе проговорила девушка. - Как ты это сделал?

Рауль поджал губы.

- Не спрашивай, Кристина. Зачем лишние рассказы. Это ни к чему. Но я уже сказал, если это слишком…

- Нет, подожди. Но кем же я тогда буду?

- …_Моей женой_. – Ответил ей голос из-за спины, и Кристина поспешно обернулась.

- Но не будет больше ни Кристины де Шаньи, и даже ни Кристины Дааэ.

- Это важно? – Спросил ее Эрик, обнимая, и заключая в кольцо своих рук.

- Но это значит, что я не смогу жить под своим именем. Как же тогда?

- Я уверен, что мы найдем выход.

Кристина улыбнулась ему в ответ, положив голову ему на грудь, совсем забыв о присутствии пока еще своего мужа.

Рауль замялся, отведя глаза.

- Я… согласна. – Помедлив несколько секунд, произнесла она, поворачиваясь к Раулю. – Я согласна. Спасибо, Рауль! - Кристина подошла к нему, и взяла за руку. – Я знаю, для тебя это тоже важно. Я надеюсь, что ты будешь счастлив. И простишь меня за то, что, возможно, я была плохой женой. Я запутала нас всех. Но, наверное, через это надо было пройти. Что бы понять. – Добавила она секунду спустя.

- Думаю, я не буду вас больше задерживать. – Ответил тот. – Но Кристина, все же хочу напомнить, если тебе не приемлемо это решения, и я вполне могу понять эти причины, можно найти другое решение.

- Нет, все хорошо. Правда. Кроме того, мы уезжаем. Далеко. Никто ни о чем не узнает. Все хорошо!

Спустя несколько минут они остались в гостиной одни. Кристина посмотрела на захлопнувшуюся дверь, повернулась к Эрику, сделала несколько шагов ему на встречу, шелестя юбкой подвенечного платья, и немного растерянно улыбнулась.

- Вот так. – Вдруг произнесла она. Хоть она и скрывала свою растерянность под улыбкой, было заметно, что она еще под впечатлением. И Эрику, как никому другому было это отчетливо видно.

Он протянул к ней руки, и обнял.

- Ты готова со своим прошлым забыть и свое имя? – Спросил он. – Чтобы никогда… никогда не возвращаться к тому, что было пережито.

- К плохому. – Уточнила Кристина. – Я не хочу, и не буду забывать то, что стало для меня важным.

- Что?

Кристина помолчала несколько секунд, а потом ответила:

- Ангела музыки. Именно Ангела.

Он опустил глаза.

- Так что ты решил с поездкой? – С надеждой произнесла Кристина.

- Я еще не думал.

Кристина покачала головой.

- А я рада, что мне не нужно было много времени, чтобы сделать сегодня свой выбор.

Он вдруг резко поднял на нее глаза. Она сказала – _выбор_? В мыслях вдруг возник момент, когда она уже однажды должна была сделать выбор, и все то, что последовало за этим.

- Однажды ты подарил мне чудесный мир, ты помог мне выжить, ты избавил меня от страхов и дал надежду на свет. Если бы не ты, маленькая беззащитная девочка никогда бы не выжила в этом мире в одиночку. Теперь я помогу выжить тебе в этом мире. Я обещаю тебе. Верь мне!

- Кристина, - он обнял ее, зарываясь лицом в ее волосы, - знаешь, мне бы больше всего хотелось тебе сказать, что теперь все, что ты пережила будет в прошлом, и после всего этого мне бы больше всего на свете хотелось снова увести тебя в сказку! В зазеркалье, где не будет ни боли, ни страха, ни таких жестоких человеческих глупостей, одно лишь счастье и спокойствие. Но, боюсь, если я скажу, что это будет похоже на сказку, то я жестоко солгу тебе, и это будет откровенным обманом, Кристина.

Она улыбнулась.

- Думаю, это и ни к чему. Мы прожили нашу сказку, и пора вступать в другой мир. – Произнесла она. – Я знаю, там все будет совершенно иначе. Но это ведь ничего не меняет, правда? И, главное, я очень хочу этого.

- В таком случае, через пару дней будь готова! – Попросил он ее.

- К чему? – Глаза Кристины расширились. Но она уже догадалась.

- К поездке. Мы уезжаем. Навсегда.

**_Однажды в густой холодной тьме начнет светать. Когда мелодия боли и страха сотрется, когда стук сердец, переплетаясь между собою, тонкими нитями, сплетаясь голосами и душами, и превратится в вечную мелодию безграничной страсти… _**

КОНЕЦ.


End file.
